LES MALHEURS DE TANYA
by Anti-Tanya
Summary: Vous n'aimez pas Tanya nous non plus, quatre copine, Maielle, willowme, Juliet1802 et Bichou85 vous contes les malheurs de cette blonde pulpeuse. Toutes aussi sadiques que perverses à souhaits, nous vous conseillons cette fiction !
1. La directrice

_**Coucou tous le monde, nous nous sommes regroupées Maielle, willowme, Juliet1802 et**_

_**bichou85 pour former le gang anti-Tanya.**_

_**Vous trouverez ci-dessous une série d'OS, relatant diverses aventures de notre blonde sulfureuse, et détestée.**_

_**Nous posterons un OS tous les dimanches.**_

**_Ce sont des OS séparés, aucune suite n'est envisager à la fin de chaques Os_**

_**Nous attendons vos avis !**_

* * *

Comme chaque jour de la semaine, Tanya Denali entra dans l'immense building vitrée dans lequel elle possédait un bureau panoramique, tout en ignorant les regards masculins qui s'attardaient sur ses courbes parfaitement mises en valeur par l'imperméable hors de prix qu'elle avait acquit récemment. Elle sourit intérieurement. Bien sûr, elle aimait attirer les regards sur elle, elle aimait découvrir la faim qu'elle lisait dans les yeux des hommes dès qu'ils la contemplaient, l'appréciant comme un tableau rare. Et c'est ce qu'elle était. Arrivée dans l'ascenseur, elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir, arrangeant une mèche blonde qui osait se rebeller dans l'ordonnance parfaite de sa chevelure. Une dizaine d'hommes en costume cravate la mirait, la flamme de désir inscrite dans leur rétine, tandis que les femmes en tailleur lui jetaient des regards haineux. Qui pourrait rivaliser avec cette perfection faite femme? Arrivée au dernier étage où se trouvait son bureau, elle avança sa silhouette longiligne hors de la cabine, ondulant ses hanches fines... même sa démarche était parfaite, rehaussée par les talons vertigineux qui allongeaient incroyablement des jambes qui n'en avaient pas besoin.

- « Jessica » apostropha-t-elle, « veuillez m'apporter un café, noir et bien serré je vous pries, ainsi que mon emploi du temps ». Tout en parlant, elle défît son manteau et le tendit négligemment à sa secrétaire qui s'en saisit avec une sorte de révérence proche de la dévotion. Puis, sans un mot de plus, elle alla s'enfermer dans son immense bureau, prête à affronter une nouvelle journée acharnée de travail. Elle était née sous une étoile lumineuse, et pourtant, elle travaillait très dur pour maintenir son statut, elle ne voulait pas que l'on vienne dire que ses réussites professionnelles n'étaient dus qu'au fait que son père était le fondateur de la Volturi Cop. dont elle était le P.D.G. actuel. Elle voulait mériter ses succès et faisait tout pour y arriver. Sa volonté était de fer, elle était intraitable avec la médiocrité des autres, n'autorisant aucune erreur parmi ses collègues ou ses assistants, tout comme elle ne s'autorisait aucune faiblesse.

- « Madame, ce matin, vous avez des entretiens pour pourvoir le fauteuil d'associé qui est vacant suite au départ de Marcus Caïus. Je vous ai planifié le premier rendez-vous à 9h »

- « Très bien Jessica. Vous m'enverrez le postulant lorsqu'il arrivera. Retournez travailler maintenant »

- « Bien Madame »

Ouche, elle avait oublié cette histoire qui allait lui prendre au moins la matinée. Elle ne voulait pas se tromper, car la personne qu'elle allait engager travaillerait avec elle étroitement, et aurait des responsabilités similaires aux siennes. Soupirant, elle but son café tout en contemplant la vue dégagée. Sa vie était parfaite. Vraiment parfaite. Si elle avait voulu être quelqu'un d'autre, elle n'aurait pas réussi à trouver qui elle pouvait envier... elle aurait voulu être elle, sans aucun doute. Que pouvait-elle vouloir de plus? Elle avait le pouvoir, l'argent, elle était jeune, belle, intelligente. Tout ce qu'elle touchait se transformait en or, elle était simplement bénie des Dieux. Que manquait-il à sa vie pour qu'elle soit encore plus parfaite? Rien, absolument rien, sa vie ne pouvait être améliorée. Elle sourit à son reflet dans la fenêtre. Comment ne pas être heureuse face à ce visage d'ange, aux traits fins, délicats, aux pommettes hautes, face à ces yeux bleus, incroyablement clairs, surmontés d'une frange de cils étonnamment longs naturellement, à cette chevelure dorée? Elle avait un cou gracile, des épaules rondes, une poitrine ferme et généreuse, une taille de guêpe, de longues jambes que lui envieraient les mannequins les plus réputés. Et tout cela, elle savait le mettre en avant en choisissant les vêtements les plus luxueux, les soies les plus agréables. De toute évidence, même un sac de pomme de terre l'aurait sublimé.

Quant aux hommes, ma foi. Elle aimait jouer de son charme, elle savait qu'elle était irrésistible. Elle s'en servait pour son usage, son propre plaisir, mais jusqu'à présent, aucun n'avait réussi à attirer son attention plus d'une nuit. Elle était une croqueuse d'homme et cela la satisfaisait amplement. Dire qu'elle éprouvait du plaisir était exagéré, mais enfin, elle ne répugnait pas à l'acte sexuel, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais comprit ce que les autres trouvaient de si particulièrement merveilleux en lui.

Elle fût tirée de ses réflexions par un coup discret à la porte.

- « Entrez » dit-elle sèchement

« Madame, votre premier rendez-vous »

« Très bien »

Elle se leva pour accueillir le premier prétendant au siège d'associé. Et eut le plus grand mal à réprimer un plissement de dégoût. L'homme qui se tenait devant elle ne ressemblait vraiment à rien. Il était trop vieux, trop mal habillé, trop suant pour faire l'affaire. L'entretien fût expédié en quelques minutes. Le deuxième entretien ne se passa guère mieux, l'homme bavait littéralement en la regardant, la déshabillant de ses yeux écarquillés, incapable d'aligner deux mots cohérents. Tanya soupira. Ça risquait d'être long. Et cela le fût. Et plus le temps passait, plus Tanya sentait sa patience fondre.

18h, et elle n'avait pas vu le nez d'un candidat à peu près acceptable. Dernière chance. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le CV. Bon, Edward Cullen, trente ans. Jeune pour un tel poste pensa-t-elle. Enfin, elle avait tellement vu d'incapables qu'elle se mit à prier que celui-ci soit juste un peu... juste un peu intéressant. Bientôt, Jessica fît entrer le candidat. Et Tanya sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Un sentiment comme elle n'en avait ressenti embrasa son corps. Elle avait des bouffées de chaleur, elle avait froid, elle était remplie de frisson. Cet homme là, celui qui entrait était... la perfection faite homme. Dieu lui-même avait ciselé chaque trait de son visage viril, de son nez fin, de sa mâchoire carrée, de ses yeux d'un vert incroyablement profond, de ce corps qui semblait musclé sans excès, parfaitement mis en relief par un costume de bonne facture, il avait la stature d'un guerrier. Dieu avait dû aussi mécher soigneusement sa chevelure, y apportant sa propre lumière divine pour créer une couleur indicible. Tanya se sentit rougir. Elle sentait une pulsion l'envahir, elle sentait pour la première fois de sa vie, l'exigence sexuelle, le besoin animal vivre dans ses entrailles.

Machinalement, elle saisit la main tendue, sentant un courant électrique parcourir chaque fibre de son corps. « Edward Cullen, enchanté Miss Denali ». Dieu, même sa voix était un appel au viol. Elle ne savait comment faire pour faire durer l'entretien. Mais elle acquit plusieurs certitudes. Premièrement, il était la bonne personne pour occuper le poste. Deuxièmement, bien qu'elle se refuse en temps normal à pratiquer des activités sexuels avec l'un de ses collègues, cet homme serait dans son lit. Le plus vite possible. Il ne pouvait lui échapper, car elle était Tanya Denali. Il craquerait. Tous les hommes craquaient devant elle, il ne ferait pas exception. Ce qui serait différent, c'est que c'est elle qui le voulait, au-delà de la raison. C'est son corps qui l'appelait. Rentrée chez elle ce soir là, elle était tellement étonnée de ressentir un énervement qu'elle ne connaissait pas que sous la douche, elle se laissa aller pour la première fois à imaginer les mains d'Edward sur elle... glissant le long de son corps, se saisissant de ses seins de sa poigne qu'elle imaginait virile... il la caresserait sans doute avec un mélange de révérence et une animalité que révélerait son désir de posséder son corps de déesse. Il plongerait un sexe gorgé de soif dans son intimité brûlante et pour la première fois de son existence, elle jouirait, infiniment. Elle glissa deux doigts en elle, imaginant que c'était ceux de son fantasme, caressant son clitoris gonflé de son pouce, et ressenti un plaisir incroyable, bien qu'il ne soit que purement solitaire.

Dès le lendemain, elle prit un temps infini à choisir ses sous-vêtements, y ajoutant même un porte-jarretelle, puis une robe qui la mettait particulièrement en valeur, des chaussures noires-baise-moi. Et se rendit à son travail, le cœur battant. Elle lui avait attribué le bureau à côté du sien. Elle comptait devenir proche de lui. Très, très proche. Fondus. Horizontalement. Verticalement. Dans toutes les positions. Elle était prête à explorer une sexualité dont elle n'avait entendu que des ouïes-dire. Pour l'avoir, elle était prête à tout. Tout. Dès qu'elle parvint à destination, elle s'enquit de savoir s'il était bien installé. Dieu du ciel, il était encore plus beau que la veille, comment était-ce possible. Elle s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte, croisant les bras, mettant en valeur sa poitrine ferme, montrant clairement par ses gestuelles qu'elle était plus qu'intéressée.

« Alors Edward, comment se passe votre installation? » dit-elle d'une voix veloutée, sexy

« Très bien Tanya. On peut peut-être se tutoyer, vu que nous allons passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, n'est-ce pas? » répondit-il de son ténor qui lui faisait mouiller son string

« Avec plaisir Edward... y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour toi? », et sa phrase était à double sens, sans aucun doute là-dessus.

« Non, rien merci. J'attends mon assistante... c'est quelqu'un avec qui je travaille depuis toujours, cela ne te dérange pas j'espère? » dit-il en plongeant ses yeux si incroyablement verts dans les siens

« Non, non... de toutes façons, c'est bien que tu formes une équipe avec elle, ça permet d'abattre plus de travail... hum... voudrais-tu que je t'emmène faire un tour des locaux? Si tu ne connais pas bien la ville, je peux te servir de guide, j'ai grandi ici » bon sang, mais qu'il accepte au moins d'aller boire un coup avec elle se dit-elle

« Merci Tanya, mais je pense que je vais être assez occupé, j'aime découvrir les choses par moi-même », sa voix était toujours tellement... rauque... sexy... il aurait pu se faire pâmer de désir une ramette de papier

« Oh, bon, et bien, peut-être au déjeuner, pour faire un bilan de ta matinée? » dit-elle pleine d'espoir

« Parfait, à plus tard alors », et paf, comme ça, il lui donnait congé. À elle. Son presque patron!

Elle était contrite. Il ne l'avait pas regardé comme les autres hommes. Peut-être était-il gay? Non, une telle perfection ne pouvait pas être attirée par d'autres hommes. Non, cela était impensable. Peut-être avait-il une petite amie, une fiancée, une femme... non, elle se rappelait très bien de son CV, il était célibataire. Fermant la porte derrière elle, elle aperçut une petite brunette se diriger vers elle. Oh, là, si elle voulait paraître un peu plus... disons humaine, il allait falloir qu'elle fasse de sacrés efforts celle-ci! Aucun maquillage, un chignon d'où s'échappait des mèches folles, chignon retenu par... attendez? Non, pas croyable, un crayon de papier! Non, encore pire! Deux crayons à papier! Elle était toute rouge, essoufflée... et sa tenue! Oh! Mais faisait-on pire? Un tailleur acheté dans une grande surface probablement, qui cachait tout de son corps, une jupe longue, tellement longue qu'elle devait dater de la collection d'il y a dix ans? Des chaussures presque plates tellement les talons étaient petits. Elle secoua la tête. Ben dis donc, si c'était _ça_ l'assistante d'Edward! Elle n'aurait rien à craindre! Peut-être qu'elle devrait se rapprocher d'elle pour connaître les goûts de l'Adonis...

« Bonjour! Je suis Isabella Swan, je suis l'assistante de Monsieur Cullen, pourriez-vous m'indiquer son bureau s'il vous plaît? »

« Vous êtes devant ma chère... je suis Tanya Denali, et je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance! »

« Heu, merci, moi aussi... je suis encore en retard! Excusez-moi! »

« Faites, faites, peut-être auront-nous le temps de faire plus ample connaissance? »

« Oui, oui, à bientôt, mais si j'ai trop de retard, Monsieur Cullen va avoir ma peau vous savez!!! Il est si sévère parfois! »

« Très bien, à plus tard, je ne voudrai pas que votre patron vous renvoie! »

Tanya sourit et s'en retourna travailler, la tête pleine de ses sourires, de son physique.

Elle découvrit très rapidement que non seulement, il était beau, très beau, mais qu'en plus, il était intelligent, efficace, réactif et qu'il émanait de lui une sorte d'aura qui faisait que chacun se mettait en quatre -voir douze- pour le contenter. Ces traits d'Edward le rendait encore plus charismatique pour elle, encore plus attrayant, encore plus coulante de désir. C'était physique. C'était intellectuel. C'était un tout, un tout merveilleux. Il lui fallait cet homme là. Aux alentours de midi, elle se dirigea vers le bureau d'Edward, toqua une fois et entra sans y être invitée. Ce qu'elle vit lui chavira le cœur qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir... Bella était assise sur le bureau d'Edward, ce dernier lui dictant des instructions. Si elle n'avait pas été... comment dire? Rassurée par le physique difficile (voir ingrat) de l'assistante d'Edward, elle aurait pu soupçonner quelque chose entre eux. D'un autre côté, ma foi, depuis combien de temps travaillait-il de concert? Ils étaient toujours enfermés dans une sorte de bulle, et elle s'éclaircit la gorge. Deux pairs d'yeux se relevèrent brusquement pour la contempler.

« Hum, il est midi, je me suis permis de vous interrompre... Edward, désires-tu que nous allions déjeuner et discuter de ce que tu as accomplis ce matin? »

« Oh, zut, déjà midi? Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer et on a encore pas ma de travail... d'ailleurs, nous avons plus l'habitude de déjeuner vers 13h, il est un peu tôt. Heu, peut-être devrions-nous organiser un déjeuner de travail demain plutôt? »

« Bien, d'accord. Demain alors »

« Bella, tu nous réservera des places pour demain? »

« Bien sûr, ce sera fait Monsieur Cullen »

« Je vous laisse travailler... à plus tard »

« Oui... c'est ça... alors Miss Swan, pour la lettre dont nous parlions... »

Elle sortit de la pièce avec une drôle de sensation au creux de son estomac. Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. En temps normal, tous les hommes se jetaient à ses pieds, et là... chou blanc. Se pourrait-il que son assistante et lui... non, impossible, cette Bella était... insignifiante. Inexistante. Incapable d'attirer un tel Apollon! Elle rumina ces sombres pensées toute la journée. Elle ne savait pas comment on faisait pour séduire un homme. Mais elle allait trouver. Elle allait oser se montrer. Se dévoiler. Après tout, elle était chez elle, dans ses locaux, dans des vêtements et des sous-vêtements dont les modèles n'étaient même pas encore sortis chez Victoria Secret! Elle prit son mal en patience, puis vers 19h30, se dirigea vers le bureau d'Edward. À cette heure-ci, tout le petit personnel était parti depuis fort longtemps. Ne restait que les têtes pensantes, elle avait toutes ses chances pour le... coincer...

Elle toqua encore sur la porte et entra. Edward avait fait tomber sa veste, remonté les manches de sa chemise et téléphonait, tout en passant la main dans ses cheveux bronze, les emmêlant... image tellement sexy. Ses avant-bras étaient musclés. On devinait les muscles de son torse, de ses abdos qui jouaient sous son vêtement lorsqu'il faisait les cents pas, elle avait une vue parfaite de son fessier moulé dans son pantalon. Elle se sentie couler d'un désir incroyable. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, se redressa. Ses tétons pointèrent à travers le carcan de son soutien-gorge, ils étaient lourds, impatients de se faire maltraiter par ces mains fortes d'homme. Elle attendit patiemment qu'il eut fini et qu'il lève ses yeux émeraudes incandescents vers elle. Elle se laissa entraîner dans leur profondeur infinie.

« Bonsoir Edward » dit-elle d'une voix rauque, pleine d'un désir qu'elle n'arrivait plus à contenir

« Heu... bonsoir Tanya... y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour toi à cette heure? »

« Oui...Je... », elle était encouragée par son attitude, après tout, si elle le dérangeait, il lui aurait dit, n'est-ce pas?

Elle allait se lancer. Oui, elle allait dégrafer sa robe, se jeter sur cette bouche aux lèvres si attirantes, elle avança dans la pièce, lui coulant un regard de braise. Elle se sentait sûre d'elle, féminine comme jamais, brûlante d'un feu qui incendiait son string, souhaitant ardemment qu'il l'éteigne de son jet qu'elle devinait... puissant... elle était le brasier... il était le pompier... oui... Mais se figea lorsqu'elle vit l'assistante sortir de la pièce d'à coté, une sorte de salle de bain privative que les hauts dirigeants possédaient attenant à leur bureau, une serviette dans la main... mais que faisait-elle encore ici? N'avait-elle pas un petit ami aussi désespérément insignifiant qu'elle?

« Monsieur Cullen » commença-t-elle avant de s'immobiliser en voyant Tanya. « Heu... je n'avais pas planifié de réunion ce soir... mais si vous désirez que je vous laisse... il est déjà tard... »

« Non Miss Swan, si Miss Denali est venue me voir, c'est sans aucun doute en rapport avec le travail... aussi je souhaite que vous restiez... je ne pense pas que vos chats vous en voudront, n'est-ce pas? »

« Certes monsieur, certes » dit-elle en se saisissant de son calepin.

« Non, en fait, je... cela peut attendre demain... ce n'est pas important. Je vous souhaite le bonsoir... à demain Edward... Miss Swan »

Grrrr. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette... bon, Tanya savait ce qu'on exigeait des assistantes, qu'elles n'aient pas d'autres vie que de fournir une attention de tous les instants à leur patron. Mais là, cette... elle ruinait ses plans! Demain se dit-elle, demain, elle serait en tête à tête avec lui pour déjeuner, elle arriverait bien à ses fin.

Encore une fois, rentrée chez elle plus frustrée encore que la veille (sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimenté et qu'elle ne souhaitait plus tester de nouveau, tellement c'était... inconnu... frustrant quoi!), elle se caressa encore sous la douche, en faisant défiler dans son esprit toutes les images qu'elle avait pu capturer de cet homme idéal... s'imaginant les délices qu'il pourrait lui prodiguer.

Le lendemain, encore plus soignée que d'ordinaire, ses yeux bleus immenses soulignés par le maquillage subtile que son esthéticienne lui avait fait (et oui, quand on a les moyens, la dame d'art se déplace chez vous, même à l'aube!), moulée encore dans une robe merveilleuse, des chaussures divines aux pieds, elle franchit le seuil de l'immeuble. Des envies encore plus marquées dans l'œil des hommes qu'elle croisait. Elle était sur la bonne voie. Aujourd'hui, elle était irrésistible. Ce serait aujourd'hui. La matinée se déroula longuement. Le temps n'avançait pas, alors qu'en revanche, la brûlure dans le creux de ses cuisses amplifiait au fur et à mesure des secondes égrenées. 12H55. Enfin! Elle se précipita sur sa veste puis se rua vers le bureau d'Edward, tout en tentant vainement de réfréner ses pulsions. Elle n'était plus une adolescente aux hormones bouillantes, mais une femme, une vraie, qui faisait envie aux hommes... et celui-là n'échapperait pas à la règle. Hors de question. Arrivée devant la porte, elle toqua puis entra, fière et sublime. Comment un homme normalement constitué pouvait-il lutter?

Étonnamment, il se tenait prêt, son manteau reposant sur son bras.

« Tanya! Ponctuelle! J'apprécie! »

« Merci, je suis toujours à l'heure... allons-y? »

« Bien sûr, après toi »

Elle tourna les talons, puis s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. Sa présence seule l'étouffait, elle se sentait prise au piège de ses émotions... si elle avait eu un peu de cran à cet instant, elle lui aurait sauté dessus, l'aurait embrassé... mais elle devait se rappeler qu'il y avait des caméras... aussi, se contât-elle de réarranger sa chevelure, tout en lui jetant des regards brûlants. Un tel moment d'intimité, c'était l'occasion rêvé. Il lui sourit. Elle se sentit fondre. Couler. Mouiller sa culotte. Il s'effaça pour la laisser passer lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'accueil, puis lui ouvrit galamment la porte... il était parfait. Chaque instant passé à ses côtés révélaient des côtés de sa personnalité qui l'attachait davantage. Elle le voulait. Comme jamais elle n'avait voulu un homme. Un silence pesant s'installait entre eux. Elle ne savait que dire, elle ne voulait pas se montrer prétentieuse, mais ne voulait pas non plus parler de travail. Elle voulait si fort le connaître... physiquement. Sa fragrance l'intoxiquait, lui faisant perdre la tête. Son cerveau était vide.

« Miss Swan a réservé dans un petit restaurant à côté, nous seront de retour rapidement... elle s'est renseigné, ils ont un service rapide et efficace »

« Oh, c'est le "Twilight", je n'y suis jamais allé déjeuner... c'est une découverte pour moi »

« Aussi proche de votre bâtiment et vous n'êtes jamais allé y faire un tour? »

« Ma foi, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion, mais je suis ravie de le faire avec vous... je suis sûre qu'il y aura de nombreuses découvertes à vos côtés »

« Sans doute... »

Lui ouvrant la porte, il la laissa entrer. Elle fut envahie par tout ce qu'elle détestait. C'était une sorte de boui-boui! Dieu, mais... de tels endroits existaient pour de vrai? Ça sentait l'huile de friture! Des nappes à carreaux rouges et blancs. Mais on ne voyait plus ça depuis des lustres! Pour un premier rendez-vous, elle aurait plutôt pensé à quelque chose de plus... classique... sophistiqué... sobre... feutré... là au milieu de cette populace... elle retint un hoquet de dégoût lorsque la serveuse, une rousse particulièrement vulgaire fit éclater sa bulle de chewing-gum.

« Hé beau mec! T'es venu pour moi? Parce que ma pause est dans une heure, si tu veux, je te fais visiter l'arrière salle... y'a une banquette... confortable... et je suis sûre que je peux te faire prendre ton pied... bien plus qu'avec ton glaçon blond! »

« Merci... nous avons une réservation... au nom de Cullen »

« Ouaip... ok. D'accord... Monsieur préfère les réfrigérateurs... C'est par là. »

Tanya se redressa. Comment? « Glaçon blond ; réfrigérateur»? Qu'est-ce qu'elle insinuait cette... pétasse roussasse? Bientôt, ils furent conduits à l'arrière du restaurant, où des alcôves intimistes trônaient. Ah, nettement mieux. Elle jeta un œil suspicieux sur la propreté des banquettes, fût ravie de constater qu'aucune trace suspecte ne traînait, et daigna poser ses fesses... La serveuse lui colla avec une rapidité vampirique un menu collant dans les doigts puis, se tournant vers Edward lui jeta:

« Alors, toujours branché sur les congélateurs? Parce que les rousses... tu sais... c'est volcanique! »

« Merci... vraiment... je suis charmé... Nous attendons une autre personne, si vous pouviez l'amener à nous... merci? »

« Ok, mais monsieur est un séducteur, il lui en faut plusieurs... je suis là chéri! »

« Edward, mais... »

« Ah, voici Miss Swan! Disons que comme nous allons discuter de travail, j'aime qu'elle soit avec moi, elle est tellement efficace! Et... ponctuelle! » dit-il en souriant

Tanya était... mortifiée. N'était-ce pas sensé être un déjeuner entre eux deux? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette assistante collante pire que de la super-glu? Rhooo, et puis, elle allait bien avec le décor tiens! Une jupe encore plus longue que celle de la veille, en laine qui plus est alors que nous étions au printemps! Non, mais quel mauvais goût! Et puis, on n'arrange pas un haut bleu avec un bas marron, non mais, elle sort d'où cette fille? C'est à pleurer!

Finalement, le déjeuner se passa bien... Tanya était... pas rassurée mais contente de voir que ni Edward ni Bella ne semblait avoir d'attirance l'un envers l'autre. Ils discutèrent de boulots, progressèrent... ils étaient efficaces tous les deux, elle ne pouvait dénier cela. Ils repartirent ensemble et se séparèrent, chacun vaquant à ses occupations. Tanya était pourtant... frustrée. Voilà. Elle avait toujours ce désir qui brûlait au fond d'elle. Bon dieu, il lui fallait un homme, un vibromasseur, un quelque chose avec un bout long et dur pour se satisfaire. Mais pas n'importe quoi. Il lui fallait _lui_. Pas d'autre choix. Elle tenta de se concentrer sur son travail, mais depuis deux jours, depuis qu'Edward était entré, grâce à elle, dans la société, elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Il était 20h. Tout le monde était parti. Allez, elle respira un grand coup. Allez. Je veux ce mec. Il me le faut. Tant pis!

Et sans même y penser, elle se retrouva devant la porte du bureau d'Edward. Et comme trop souvent ces derniers temps, elle toqua, puis entra. Personne. Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Elle entendait des petits bruits dans la pièce d'à-côté. La salle de bain. Elle avança. Peut-être était-il en train... d'évacuer toute la tension... en pensant à elle? Car elle était si irrésistible. Mais elle n'allait pas le laisser se soulager tout seul. Tout ce qu'elle retenait dans le creux de son ventre se réveilla, comme un cheval fougueux trop longtemps bridé. Son désir physique pour lui se réveilla, elle se consumait, sa petite culotte en dentelle n'était plus que rivière brûlante. Espérant le surprendre, elle glissa plus près des bruits, plus près de la porte, puis, aussi délicatement qu'elle pu, elle l'entrouvrit pour glisser un œil envieux à travers, se délectant par avance de ce qu'elle imaginait, lui, le parfait Apollon, le pantalon baissé, son sexe glorieux dans sa poigne ferme, le faisant coulisser dans ses mains, tout en soupirant son prénom, « Tanya »... et dans quelques secondes, elle entrerait dans la pièce, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de cela, qu'elle acceptait d'être à lui, elle goberait son sexe dans sa bouche, le lécherait, le sucerait jusqu'à ce qu'il crie grâce... Mais elle ne lui laisserait aucun répit, elle caresserait ses bourses, les feraient rouler entre ses doigts, l'enfournerait comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait...

Elle glissa un œil bleu aux cils parfaitement frangés dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Et sa mâchoire se décrocha... Dieu... le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux était-il réel ou était-il le fruit de son imagination perverti?

Edward, le pantalon baissé, avait un sexe énorme dans la bouche de cette... insignifiante assistante... ses mains viriles dans les cheveux de la traîtresse, ses crayons de papier tremblotant pendant qu'il entrait et sortait de sa bouche. Mais comment pouvait-il se rabaisser, ce parfait Adonis, à se laisser aller dans la cavité de cette... chose? Et pourtant, il grognait, ses doigts emprisonnaient fermement la masse brune qui n'avait de cheveux que le nom...

« Oh, putain, Miss Swan, si tu savais comme tu suces bien... y'a que toi pour me sucer comme ça... putain, ouais, les dents, merde... »

« Mmmm »

« Ahhhh, je vais jouir dans ta bouche Miss Swan, et tu vas tout avaler, hein... Rhaaaa... Putain... »

Et bon sang, elle voit Edward se tendre, son visage parfait se « perfectionner » davantage encore dans la jouissance, comme si l'orgasme avait été inventé pour le sublimer... Elle regarde Isabella lui lécher le sexe qui, à présent, perdait de sa vigueur... elle regarde les mains dont elle rêve qu'elles le caressent continuer à masser le scalp de la brune de rien...

« Monsieur Cullen, je vous ai connu plus en forme que cela » dit-elle d'une voix douce

« Miss Swan, vous n'avez pas été obligé de vous farcir cette blonde depuis deux jours je vous signale... heureusement que tu es là pour faire tomber toute cette... pression... »

« Il n'empêche Monsieur Cullen que moi... j'ai toujours la petite culotte en feu... »

« Laisse moi deux secondes chérie, je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça... »

Tanya ouvrit la bouche dans un mouvement incrédule. Quoi? Après s'être fait traiter de glaçon, de frigo, de congélateur, maintenant elle était « cette blonde »? Mais... elle aurait dû partir. Elle aurait du entrer dans la pièce, leur hurler dessus, leur faisant valoir que ce genre de relation entre collègues était formellement prohibé! Mais elle était fascinée... sa culotte plus que mouillée. Demain, elle ferait un rapport, demain... mais là... elle voulait juste savourer le spectacle. Comment un homme qui venait de jouir dans la bouche de sa... son... cette conne brune pouvait retrouver un semblant de... rigidité? Elle, quant elle avait expérimenté le sexe, les hommes disaient une fois c'est bien, après c'est trop. C'était soit pour eux, soit pour elle (la plus part du temps pour elle depuis qu'elle avait comprit), mais jamais pour les deux. Alors, il n'était pas superman non?

Et pourtant, elle voit Edward soulever la petite brune, l'embrasser sauvagement, enroulant sa langue dans la bouche de cette.... beurk, ça doit être dégoûtant de goûter du sperme et de la salive mélangés, mais ça n'a pas l'air de les déranger plus que ça... et puis, il se détache d'elle -enfin- pour la saisir par la taille et la poser sur le lavabo. Il l'oblige à s'allonger, puis se positionne entre ses cuisses. Commence à la lécher... il part du creux de son oreille, descend vers son cou, passe sur la clavicule... bon dieu, Tanya a chaud. Elle ne peut que contempler ce spectacle qui embrase sa culotte. Elle pose la main sur la bouche pour s'empêcher de crier, alors qu'une main, inconsciemment, vient se loger entre ses cuisses. Bon Dieu.

D'où elle est, elle voit parfaitement ce qui se déroule. Edward continue d'administrer ses baisers mouillés le long du corps de son assistante, alors qu'elle est toujours vêtue. Ses mains viriles viennent soulever sa jupe d'une autre époque, l'enroulant autour de sa taille. Oh, et quoi? Tanya s'attendait à trouver un string, une culotte de garçon, quelque chose d'un peu... sexy... non, c'est une culotte petit bateau, tout blanche qu'Edward arrache littéralement entre ses doigts...

« Heureusement que je ne fais plus de frais de lingerie »

« Tu me connais si bien... et maintenant, tu as fait ce que j'ai demandé? »

« Regarde par toi-même »

Le sexe de la brune apparaît, totalement épilé. Elle voit l'Adonis se lécher les lèvres avec une délectation qui lui poignarde le cœur...

« Putain Miss Swan... c'est du travail d'artiste... j'espère qu'il t'a pas insensibilisé le minou, parce que tu sais comme j'aime te lécher... et tu sais à quel point j'aime ton jus... si tu ne coules pas comme d'habitude, je vais lui faire bouffer sa bite! »

« Arrête de parler Monsieur Cullen, et viens vérifier par toi-même, je te signale que je t'attends... »

Elle voit la tête bronze s'enfouir dans le creux des cuisses. Elle entend les gémissements... Elle ne peut pas voir les coups de langues qu'elle imagine, sa langue longue léchant les lèvres de la brune, les doigts s'enfournant dans sa touffe parfaitement épilée. Elle n'entend que les bruits, que les paroles...

« Putain, Monsieur Cullen, plus fort... plus bas... tu sais ce que j'aime... »

« Rhmmm » répond-t-il toujours entre ses cuisses...

« T'es prêt à me donner ce que je veux? »

« Putain Miss Swan » dit-il en relevant la tête... « tu veux vraiment que je te sodomise là? »

« Ouiiiii... »

« Tes désirs sont des ordres... mais je te préviens, d'abord, je vais.. »

« Arrête de parler Cullen et viens bordel! »

Elle voit Edward se redresser... Dieu qu'il est beau! Son visage est si... concentré...

« Putain Miss Swan... tu sais que je ne veux que ça... mais t'es pas prête »

« Je le serai si tu t'occupais de moi là... »

Et soudain, il retourne sa partenaire (!), ses petits seins viennent se coller contre le marbre blanc, face au miroir, son cul est offert. Il plonge la tête entre ses fesses. Elle ressent une brûlure incroyable entre ses cuisses. Elle imagine que ça langue vient se poser entre ses fesses, les écartant de ses doigts, glissant sa langue le long. Non, elle n'imagine rien, car c'est ce qu'elle voit. Sa langue longue vient titiller le petit trou de cette... avant que des doigts viennent l'ouvrir. Elle voit le sexe de cet homme parfait grossir, grossir, jusqu'à atteindre une taille impossible. Elle voit le sexe glorieux se rapprocher. Putain, plutôt elle que moi se dit-elle finalement. Elle ne pouvait s'imaginer avoir ça... là... non, ça devait faire mal. Alors pourquoi cette assistante criait de bonheur pendant que son amant l'enfournait sauvagement? Et puis, glissant sa main dans sa culotte, elle commença à se caresser. Bon dieu, elle était pathétique: mais qu'importe. Elle regardait le sexe monstrueux sortir des fesses blanches et fermes, les mains tenir les hanches, s'incrustant dans la chair. Elle voulait être elle. Elle voulait changer de place. Elle voulait vivre cela et ne pas être celle qui se touchait toute seule...

Et soudain, il se retira des fesses de sa partenaire, respirant brusquement... un homme pouvait-il arrêter à cet instant là?

« Miss Swan... tu sais que j'adore ton cul... mais tu sais ce que j'aime le plus? »

« Putain Edward... Viens finir ce que tu as commencé, autrement... je démissionne »

Brutalement, il attrapa les hanches rondes et s'empalât en elle...

« Ce que j'aime le plus, c'est être serré en toi, merde, t'es faite pour moi »

Ce qu'elle entendait à présent n'était plus que des claquements de peaux, des grognements, qu'elle accompagnait de sa main dans son string. Et lorsqu'ils parvinrent à l'apothéose, elle jouit comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait...

Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, elle regarda encore une fois derrière la porte. Elle vit deux amants qui se caressaient. Se cajolaient. Se disait des mots d'amour. Elle vit bientôt deux amants retrouver encore de la vigueur. Comment cela était possible? Ils venaient de faire... déjà deux ou trois fois... Comment pouvaient-ils encore?

Elle ferma la perte doucement derrière. Rentra chez elle. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle s'avoua vaincu... Jalouse... mais vaincu. Car le physique n'était pas tout dans une vie, elle venait de le réaliser... il lui en aurait fallu des années... mais là... Cette petite chose avec cet être parfait... elle n'était plus rien. Elle prit des billets sur internet. Pour loin. Très loin. Écrivit une lettre de démission. Ailleurs, loin, très loin, elle se referait une autre vie. Une Vraie Vie...

* * *

_**N'hésitez-pas à nous dire ce que vous souhaitez que nous lui fassions subir dans les prochains chapitres. Nous ne manquerons pas de vous satisfaire...**_


	2. Le plan à trois !

_**Coucou tous le monde, nous nous sommes regroupées Maielle, willowme, Juliet1802 et**_

_**bichou85 pour former le gang anti-Tanya.**_

_**Vous trouverez ci-dessous une série d'OS, relatant diverses aventures de notre blonde sulfureuse, et détestée.**_

_**Nous posterons un OS tous les dimanches.**_

**_Ce sont des OS séparés, aucune suite n'est envisager à la fin de chaques Os_**

_**Nous attendons vos avis !**_

* * *

Edward est un habitué, il se retrouve souvent dans le hall de cet hôtel à attendre deux inconnues pour une soirée de plaisir. C'est tellement simple, il suffit de s'inscrire sur le site « Plaisirs à 3 », de définir une date, lieu et sexe des autres participants.

Pour Edward c'est toujours des femmes, il aime avoir deux bouches pour s'occuper de Little Eddy. Il les attend avec impatience, il sait qu'avec les deux roses rouges posées devant lui elles le reconnaitront immédiatement. C'est son signe distinctif, même s'il sait que baiser avec deux femmes inconnues n'est pas très classe, il reste néanmoins un gentleman et souhaite leur laisser un petit souvenir, et parfois les roses peuvent aussi servir pour leur donner du plaisir.

Il observe l'entrée en se demandant à quoi ressembleront ses rencards du soir, il a ce genre de rendez-vous depuis un an déjà, donc des filles il en a vu passer, mais chaque femme est différente, ce qui le rend toujours impatient.

Le premier coup d'œil est important pour lui, par exemple la blonde qui vient de rentrer n'est pas du tout son style, elle pourrait être belle si elle n'était pas si vulgaire, son visage est totalement peinturluré, elle a du fard à paupière bleu électrique qui entoure ses yeux, ses lèvres sont rouge sang et son visage semble gras tellement elle a dû mettre de fond de teint.

Et coté tenue, pfff, elle pourrait être très bien foutue si elle ne ressemblait pas autant à une pute, elle porte un mini top rose avec écrit dessus en paillettes « baisez-moi », chic, n'est-ce pas? et une ceinture verte semble lui servir de jupe, ses jambes interminables et orange, finissent sur des talons aiguilles jaune.

Orange ? pense Edward, encore une qui a abusé des UVs.

Il l'a regarde galérer à mettre un pied devant l'autre et tente de ne pas éclater de rire. Mais il déchante rapidement lorsque son regard s'illumine en voyant les roses devant lui.

Mince c'est un de ses rencards, bizarrement il n'a pas envie de rester, il préfèrerait partir immédiatement plutôt que de laisser cette bimbo le toucher mais son regard est rapidement accaparé par une petite brune qui fait son entrée.

Elle, c'est son style. Brune…il adore les brunes, ses cheveux bouclés cascadent sur ses épaules et dans son dos, son regard chocolat ressemble à du nutella et il regrette de ne pas en avoir avec lui pour en manger sur son corps…c'est son petit péché mignon, le nutella. Elle a un visage d'ange, non en fait c'est un ange.

- Salut ! Je suis Tanya, je suis tellement contente de te rencontrer, la barbie vient de se poster devant lui et l'empêche de continuer sa contemplation, il voudrait juste qu'elle bouge pour qu'il puisse revoir l'ange.

- Ouais c'est ça Tara, moi aussi, tu peux te pousser un peu là ? dit-il en bougeant la main lui intimant de se décaler.

- Heu c'est Tanya, on s'embrasse ?

Edward cherche partout mais son apparition divine a définitivement disparu, maudite Tara. Il comprend alors ce qu'elle vient de lui demander, l'embrasser beurk.

- Heu, non ça ira.

- Oh allez chéri, on va vite faire bien plus que ça alors fais pas ton timide, lui dit-elle en plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes, ne voyant même pas la grimace de dégout d'Edward.

- Hum, hum, fait une voix derrière Tanya.

Edward en profite pour la repousser afin de remercier le perturbateur qui vient de lui sauver la vie. Il se fige en reconnaissant la petite brune qu'il avait repérée quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Et bien vous avez commencé sans moi ? C'est pas très sympa ça, rigole-t-elle.

Son rire est jouissif à lui seul, Edward est rassuré, pour la première fois depuis qu'il fait ça, il va complètement délaisser l'une de ses compagnes d'un soir pour se consacrer uniquement à l'autre. Pas moyen que la pouffe mette ses pattes sur lui.

- Tu croyais pas qu'on allait t'attendre, raille Tanya en l'observant, elle est rassurée, cette fille est tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, pas moyen que l'apollon la remarque à coté d'elle. Elle jubile déjà en pensant que cette fille sera uniquement témoin du plaisir qu'elle va prendre avec cette bombe.

- Rien ne se fera sans toi, je suis Edward, et toi, mon ange ? demande-t-il en lui faisant un baise main avant de lui tendre les deux roses.

- Bella, répond-elle en rougissant.

Edward aime déjà énormément ses rougissements et pense qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir de nom plus descriptif de sa personne. Il est tellement subjugué qu'il n'entend pas Tanya pester à coté de lui.

- Hey mais c'est ma rose, pourquoi tu lui as donné les deux elle est même pas belle !

Edward et Bella ne l'écoutent déjà plus et se dirigent main dans la main vers les ascenseurs. Ils grimacent tout deux lorsqu'ils remarquent Tanya qui est montée avec eux.

Bella est gênée, elle n'a jamais fait ça d'ailleurs, c'est sa meilleure amie qui a pris le rendez-vous pour qu'elle se dévergonde un peu, et pour ne pas la vexer, elle n'a pas osé refuser.

Elle se tortille les doigts et fini par se lancer.

- Vous faites souvent ça ? Je veux dire les rendez-vous à 3 avec des inconnus.

- Bien sur, répond Tanya en regardant ses faux ongles, c'est un mensonge mais elle veut faire croire à Edward qu'elle a de l'expérience, il en a lui, elle le sait d'ailleurs, elle a payé une grosse somme d'argent à l'agence pour avoir un rendez-vous avec lui.

Il est son fantasme depuis tellement longtemps mais malheureusement ils n'ont jamais eu l'occasion de se rencontrer officiellement, c'est pour ça qu'elle a saisit sa chance, et aujourd'hui jackpot, elle va passer une nuit de folie avec lui.

Elle est sure que cette Bella les lâchera rapidement, elle a l'air d'une pucelle qui ne tiendra pas plus d'un round.

- Assez, répond Edward mal à l'aise, pour la première fois, il n'a pas envie de déplaire à une fille.

-Oh d'accord, murmure Bella.

Il arrive à l'étage et Edward les guide…enfin plutôt Bella, puisqu'il a posé une main dans le bas de son dos alors que Tanya tente de suivre derrière perchée sur ses talons, il ouvre la porte et laisse entrer Bella puis la suit, manquant de claquer la porte au nez de Tanya.

- Hey !! fais attention, t'a faillit me casser le nez, geint-elle.

- T'es plus à une opération près, murmure Edward, faisant rire Bella.

Edward laisse Bella contempler la chambre, il la regarde tendrement, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente deux mains glisser de ses épaules jusqu'à ses fesses, merde Tanya il l'avait oubliée celle-là.

- Heu Tara, il fait exprès de se tromper de prénom espérant lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas intéressé par elle, tu veux bien aller t'installer dans le fauteuil dans le coin la bas.

Un fauteuil est placé dans la chambre. Normalement, la personne qui s'y installe pour mater les autres l'approche pour avoir une meilleure vue, mais il espère vraiment qu'elle restera dans le coin. Avec un peu de chance elle va se vexer et claquer la porte, le laissant seul avec la magnifique Bella.

Tanya va s'installer en frétillant. Elle est persuadée qu'il va s'occuper d'elle dans ce fauteuil, elle s'installe donc en fermant les yeux et mettant sa volumineuse et fausse poitrine en avant.

Edward entraine Bella près du lit et commence à l'embrasser tendrement, il a envie de prendre son temps avec elle, de faire monter le plaisir et de la laisser à la limite pour la torturer, il est certain que lorsqu'il lui fera atteindre le 7ème ciel, ça n'en sera que meilleur.

Il caresse sa lèvre de sa langue et sourit devant son empressement à lui accorder l'accès à sa bouche, leurs langues se cherchent, se trouvent, se bataillent, ils gémissent tous les deux ne laissant pas l'autre remporter la bataille.

A bout de souffle, ils finissent par se séparer, mais ne se lâchent pas pour autant. Edward descend ses lèvres dans son cou, puis dans son décolleté, Bella quand à elle penche la tête en arrière pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Elle porte ses mains dans les cheveux soyeux d'Edward et les caressent, griffant légèrement son cuir chevelu, le faisant gémir de satisfaction.

Il lui enlève son haut et son soutien-gorge dans la foulée puis s'attaque à sa poitrine généreuse. Il reste de longues minutes sur ses tétons, les embrassant, mordillant et tétant même avant de descendre le long de son ventre et de lui enlever son pantalon suivi rapidement par son string.

Bella halète lorsqu'il s'attaque à sa féminité avec sa bouche. Il se relève puis la dirige vers le lit, il l'aide à s'installer confortablement au bord de celui-ci et après lui avoir placé un coussin sous la tête, il retourne se placer entre ses jambes et passe celles-ci sur ses épaules.

Il commence à embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses tout en les caressant puis remonte lentement vers son centre .Lorsqu'il passe le premier coup de langue sur sa féminité brulante et trempée, Bella gémit fortement en se cambrant.

Ce gémissement alerte Tanya qui est toujours seule dans son coin, les yeux fermés, attendant qu'Edward vienne s'occupé d'elle, mais apparemment il n'a pas décidé de commencer par elle.

Elle ouvre les yeux et découvre avec horreur la langue d'Edward dans le vagin de la vierge. Forcément qu'elle crie comme ça, elle est certaine que c'est la première fois qu'un homme pose les mains sur elle. Elle se relève alors et décide d'aller donner du plaisir au beau gosse qui doit franchement s'ennuyer. Elle remarque alors sur son épaule un soutient gorge en dentelle, elle le repousse d'un geste de la main.

De son coté, Bella est dans un autre monde, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on lui prodigue cette caresse mais la langue et les longs doigts d'Edward sont magiques. Elle sait qu'elle va rapidement jouir, elle sent déjà ses muscles internes se refermer sur lui.

Edward quand a lui est comme un enfant à qui on vient de donner sa sucrerie favorite. Il n'a jamais rien gouté d'aussi bon et pense fortement à garder Bella seul pour lui afin de se nourrir uniquement d'elle.

Edward sent tout à coup des mains sur ses épaules passer sur le devant de son torse et commencer à déboutonner sa chemise. Il quitte en grognant de mécontentement la féminité de Bella pour regarder qui vient le gêner.

Tanya, il l'avait oublié celle-là (encore) et Bella aussi car elle écarquille les yeux lorsqu'elle relève la tête pour voir pourquoi Edward l'a délaissée. Il est coincé entre le lit et Tanya qui frotte son corps contre le sien. Il attrape alors ses mains pour l'empêcher de le déshabiller.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demande-t-il en la repoussant.

- Mais je participe voyons, tu vas voir je vais te donner beaucoup de plaisir, affirme-t-elle sure d'elle.

Edward grimace en imaginant cette fille sur lui, non décidément il ne veut pas, ce soir Bella sera la seule à le toucher et lui donner du plaisir. Mais il faut qu'il trouve quelque chose pour occuper Tanya. Ca y'est il a trouvé.

- Tara, minaude-t-il, tu veux me faire plaisir n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh oui, crie-t-elle en se redressant, manquant de tomber avec ses talons vertigineux.

- Tu sais ce qui me rendrait heureux ? … Que tu fasses du bien à Bella pendant que je la regarderai jouir.

Tanya se décompose, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça, elle pensait qu'il allait lui demander une pipe ou alors qu'elle le chevauche mais pas qu'elle fasse du bien à Miss Prude.

Edward remarque l'hésitation de Tanya et décide de lui promettre monts et merveilles pour la motiver.

- Tara, si tu fais jouir ma Bella avec ta langue je te promets qu'ensuite tu auras tellement d'orgasme que tu en oublieras tout.

Cette promesse suffit à la motiver, elle tombe à genoux et commence à passer ses mains sur la féminité de Bella, elle n'a jamais fait ça à une autre fille mais elle se l'ai assez fait elle-même pour savoir ce qui est agréable.

Elle arrête son doigt sur le clitoris de Bella et commence à exercer des petits cercles, elle prend son autre main et entre deux doigts en elle. Bella pousse un cri.

- Tanya arrête tes ongles ça fait mal.

- Tara, utilise uniquement ta bouche tu veux ! ordonne Edward en voyant le visage de Bella crispé dans la douleur, il se demande si c'était finalement une bonne idée, le but était que Bella prenne du plaisir pas qu'elle souffre.

Après s'être entièrement déshabillé, il s'installe près d'elle pour pouvoir lui caresser la poitrine et le visage. Il entend Tanya souffler et voit du coin de l'œil qu'elle s'exécute. Il observe le visage de Bella se détendre lentement, elle tourne alors la tête vers lui et leur regard s'accroche pour ne jamais se détacher.

Au bout de longues minutes, Bella passe sa main derrière la tête d'Edward pour le rapprocher d'elle, elle l'attire pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- Je ne sens rien, est-ce que tu peux la faire arrêter et me faire jouir.

Edward relève la tête surpris de sa demande mais il voit bien que toute trace de plaisir à quitter son visage alors que pourtant Tanya s'acharne à entrer et sortir sa langue de son intimité. Il se relève alors et va demander à Tanya d'arrêter, elle s'empresse de le faire et se relève pour l'embrasser. Mais Edward ne le vois pas comme ça.

- Tanya, fais toi plaisir pendant que je m'occupe de Bella ça m'excitera encore plus !

Il détourne la tête et se penche sur Bella pour passer sa langue sur son clitoris, immédiatement, son corps se crispe et elle gémit son prénom. Il sourit de l'effet qu'il lui fait et se réinstalle à la place de Tanya. Il reprend le clitoris de Bella en bouche et le mordille et l'aspire quelques secondes, jouant avec ses lèvres et sa langue.

Tanya, commence à se masturber seule en regardent la scène se jouer devant elle. Elle accélère le rythme quand elle voit la vierge se cambrer brusquement. Elle se vexe quand elle se rend compte qu'Edward ne lui porte aucune attention, mais elle se dit qu'après il s'occupera d'elle.

Bella ressert alors la prise qu'elle avait sur ses cheveux, et jouit en hurlant son prénom. Après avoir bu tout son jus, il remonte lentement sur son corps, le parsemant de baisers et de caresses pour enfin atteindre ses lèvres et l'embrasser passionnément. Tanya a atteint son orgasme, mais elle se sent frustrée de ne pas avoir eu un peu d'attention d'Edward. Donc elle va faire ce qu'il faut pour…

- Ah mon tour, crie Tanya pour attirer son attention, cette fois c'est sûr il va enfin venir jouer avec elle.

Quelle n'est pas sa déception lorsqu'elle voit les mains de Bella se faufiler entre eux, et quelques instants plus tard Edward commencer à donner des coups de reins. Entendre leurs gémissements de plaisir étouffés par leur baiser l'énerve, elle veut participer.

Bella enserre la taille d'Edward entre ses jambes, lui permettant un meilleur accès et accentuant leurs gémissements. Tanya se place alors derrière lui et commence à lui caresser les testicules se servant de ses ongles. Elle voit Edward se raidir et souris contente de l'effet qu'elle lui fait.

- Merde Tanya arrête de faire ça tu me fais mal avec tes griffes, crie-t-il en se retournant pour la repousser. Déstabilisée par sa position déjà précaire et la faible impulsion d'Edward, elle tombe du lit et se retrouve sur les fesses par terre.

Ni Bella, ni Edward ne la remarque, ils sont trop occuper pour ça. Bella a repoussé Edward sur le dos et le chevauche. Tanya choquée par cette vision ne bouge plus et reste à les observer depuis le sol.

Au moment de leur jouissance respective et simultanée, elle les entend crier leur prénom et tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant de s'embrasser. Elle voit ensuite les mains d'Edward caresser le dos de Bella puis les faire passer sous la couette.

Par la suite, Edward lui propose de partir si elle ne veut pas dormir au sol. Elle est vexée mais pense que peut-être dans la nuit elle pourrait s'occuper de lui donner du plaisir pendant que cette maudite Bella dormira.

Alors elle décide de rester et il lui envoie un oreiller. Elle remarque alors un plaid posé sur le fauteuil où elle était installée au début, elle se lève pour aller le chercher et commence à s'installer sur le coté du lit, près d'Edward.

- Tanya, tu veux bien éteindre la lumière, lui demande Bella.

Elle se lève en jetant le mauvais sort sur la fille qui partage le lit d'Edward et qu'il sert avec possessivité dans ses bras.

Elle les entend chuchoter un long moment, elle n'entend pas ce qu'ils disent,mais à un moment elle a cru entendre Edward dire ne me quitte jamais mais elle a mal compris c'est certain.

Elle fini par entendre leur respiration ralentir et décide qu'il est temps pour elle d'agir, elle va se glisser sous la couette pour aller s'occuper de sa virilité qui n'attend qu'elle. Mais lorsqu'elle s'assied, elle entend des petits cris, puis des gémissements.

- Oh oui… Bella c'est bon,… continue, … oui comme ça…

Elle comprend alors que cette peste lui a pris la place, elle se laisse tomber, se faisant mal lorsque son dos rencontre le sol dur.

Au cours de la nuit elle les entendra jouir un nombre incroyable de fois. Et le lendemain, ils repartiront ensemble, Bella avec ses deux roses dans une main et la main d'Edward dans l'autre, laissant Tanya seule au milieu de la chambre complètement frustrée, aucun d'eux n'a pris la peine de lui dire au revoir.

C'était définitivement pas sa soirée…, ni sa nuit…, ni sa matinée.

* * *

_**N'hésitez-pas à nous dire ce que vous souhaitez que nous lui fassions subir dans les prochains chapitres. Nous ne manquerons pas de vous satisfaire...**_


	3. Mauvaise nuit et mauvaise journée

_**Coucou tous le monde, nous nous sommes regroupées Maielle, willowme, Juliet1802 et**_ _**bichou85 pour former le gang anti-Tanya.**_

**_On est super heureuse que notre idée vous plaise :)_**

**_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et favoris, ça fait vraiment plaisir._**

**_N'oubliez-pas vos idées sont les bienvenues, alors si vous voulez torturer encore un peu Tanya n'hésitez-pas à nous le dire :P_**

**_Réponses aux non-inscrites :_**

**_Petitefilledusud : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ton idée est notée et nous allons nous faire un plaisir de faire un os dessus, si tu as d'autre idée tu sais où les noter lol_**

**_Ilonka : Merci, t'en fait pas on continue nos cerveaux fourmilles d'idées et à 4 c'est encore mieux._**

**_Axelle : non non c'est pas méchant, personne ne voudrait être à sa place pas de chance pour elle_**

**_CynthiaCullen : Merci oui tu as raison ; LINCHONS TANYA_**

**_Audrey : merci beaucoup, contente que tu aimes, Ed ne décrira jamais Tanya comme une fille qu'il apprécie :)_**

* * *

Tanya Denali, jeune femme dynamique de 27 ans, travaille dans une grande société de prêt à porter. Sa passion : Edward Cullen. Elle l'a rencontré à une soirée et depuis elle lutte pour attirer son attention. Mais ce dernier est en couple depuis 4 ans avec cette pimbêche de Bella Swan. Pimbêche, poufiasse, enfin c'est ce que Tanya pense. Elle la trouve, prude, fade, sans charme. Elle ne comprend pas comment Edward peut la vouloir elle et non Tanya. Cette dernière envisage tout un stratagème pour l'attirer dans ses filets. Et cela commence dès la veille.

Elle décide d'aller dans une discothèque où Edward à ses habitudes avec Bella. Elle s'habille avec un mini top rouge sang, et une micro jupe blanche. Un petit string blanc pour associer le tout. Elle ne porte pas de soutien gorge, ses seins tiennent tout seuls, enfin c'est ce qu'elle croit. Elle se maquille comme un camion volé, se regarde dans la glace et se trouve magnifique, sexy. Enfin la totale quoi, bref une pute, tout simplement.

Elle prend sa voiture et se dirige vers la boîte de nuit, en espérant mettre le grappin sur Edward. Tanya sait très bien comment attirer Edward dans ses filets, et une fois qu'elle l'aura eu, elle pense qu'il ne pourra plus se passer d'elle, l'espoir fait vivre.

Arrivée à la boite, elle essaye de passer devant tout le monde en séduisant le vigile afin d'accéder plus vite à l'intérieur, mais se fait bouler, et est reconduite au bout de la queue ! Prenant son mal en patience, elle finit par rentrer dans la boîte au bout d'une demi-heure, tout en le cherchant du regard. Elle le trouve à une table du fond avec Bella en train de vérifier le bon fonctionnement de ses amygdales. Elle aperçoit aussi Alice sur la piste de danse avec son mec Jasper. Eux, elle refuse de s'en occuper, elle ne veut pas faillir à sa mission.

Elle s'installe au bar, commande un premier verre. Elle espère qu'Edward viendra la voir quand il l'apercevra. Au bout du troisième verre toujours pas d'Edward en vue, donc elle va se déhancher sur la piste de danse face à leur table. Elle commence par se toucher la taille, fait remonter ses mains sur sa poitrine tout en le fixant. Edward la remarque et elle en est très contente et lui sourit. Mais son sourire retombe très vite quand elle s'aperçoit, que les deux couples rigolent en la fixant. Vexée jusqu'au bout elle retourne au bar. Elle refuse de se faire ignorer de la sorte. Elle aperçoit un mec qui la fixe depuis quelque temps et l'invite à danser.

Elle se déhanche devant lui de façon vulgaire. L'homme en profite et la tripote autant qu'il peut. Tanya se laisse faire en espérant faire un brin de jalousie à Edward. Ce dernier ne la regarde plus, bien trop occupé à enlacer sa Bella. Mais elle continue son déhanchement très provocant, se frotte à l'inconnu. Celui-ci l'invite à le suivre. Ce qu'elle fait sans hésiter. Il la traîne vers une porte qui la conduit jusqu'à l'arrière de la boîte. L'homme sans plus de cérémonie, lui relève sa jupe, arrache son string et la pénètre sans enlever ses fringues. Tanya halète sous les coups de reins de l'inconnu qui lui tire les cheveux et la baise sauvagement. L'homme ne pense qu'à son plaisir et vient vite. Il laisse Tanya toute chamboulée dans la ruelle, le string au sol et retourne dans la boîte. Elle ne se démonte pas, met les restes de ses sous-vêtements dans sa poche et retourne sur la piste de danse. Elle est plus zen. Elle fixe Edward constamment, assise au bar, jambes écartées où l'on peut voir son sexe, et cela agace Bella et Alice qui vont lui faire payer son impertinence.

Elles se dirigent vers la piste, tout en se trémoussant et envoyant des baisers à leurs chéris respectifs. Elles se mettent à danser sensuellement devant leurs hommes en se dirigeant vers Tanya. Cette dernière recule un peu en ce disant que c'est SA chance d'aller voir Edward et de lui montrer de quoi elle est capable comparé à sa prude. Elle se dandine vers sa direction quand elle est arrêtée par Bella et Alice, ces dernières lui bloquent le passage à chaque fois qu'elle essaye de passer.

Mais Tanya ne compte pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin surtout quand Edward se lève de son siège et se dirige vers les toilettes. Elle trouve là l'occasion idéale pour un rapprochement. Elle se dirige vers les toilettes et patiente tranquillement devant la porte des hommes. Edward sort finalement au bout de cinq minutes avec un magnifique sourire collé sur le visage. Tanya répond à se sourire qui ne lui est en aucun cas adressé, et se retrouve trempée de la tête aux pieds par de l'eau gelée et des glaçons. Elle pousse un cri de stupeur et se retourne pour voir qui vient de lui faire cet affront. Bella et Alice, ainsi que Jasper sont mort de rire devant sa mine. Alice lui dit :

- On pensait que tu avais besoin de te rafraichir !

Et ils partirent sans rien dire de plus. Tanya vexée, se retrouve dans les toilettes des femmes pour essayer de se sécher un peu. Puis elle sort de la discothèque complètement dépitée par la situation. Mais elle ne se laisse pas abattre. Elle sait que le lendemain soir Bella travaille et qu'Edward va boire un verre dans un pub seul. Elle ne peut pas rêver mieux comme occasion. Elle rentre chez elle, passe par la case douche pour enlever l'odeur de l'homme qui l'a baisée un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle file se coucher en faisant de beaux rêves avec elle et Edward réunis dans une église.

Le lendemain matin, elle se lève contente et sûre que sa journée va bien se passer. Elle s'habille d'une jupe qui lui arrive au dessus des genoux de couleur noir, un top bleu marine, car elle sait que c'est la couleur préférée d'Edward. Un string bleu nuit également, des talons de 15 centimètres pour l'allonger et elle part travailler. Sa matinée commence très mal, son patron la renvoie pour faute grave. Oui elle a baisé avec un client, dans la remise de la boutique sans savoir qu'il y avait des caméras de vidéo surveillance. Et le pire c'est que l'homme n'avait fait que se servir d'elle pour vider ses couilles. Elle quitte la boutique sur le champ. Elle décide d'aller l'attendre au pub directement. Sur la route elle tombe en panne de voiture. Elle peste contre celle-ci, mais ne perd pas sa bonne humeur et appelle un remorqueur. Quand ce dernier arrive, il lui fait de l'œil immédiatement. Tanya ravie de voir qu'elle peut plaire à un homme si charmant n'hésite pas à monter dans le camion de ce dernier. L'homme voit là une belle invitation et la rejoint immédiatement, Tanya, ne veut pas perdre de temps donc lui ouvre son pantalon directement et lui taille une pipe. L'homme n'a pas l'air satisfait et se dit que quitte à se vider les burnes, autant baiser son cul, ce qui le soulagerait. Il la fit passer sur le siège arrière, l'installe à quatre pattes et sans préliminaire la pénètre d'un coup violent. Tanya souffre, il n'a pas prit le temps de la préparer, elle halète et geint, il prend ça pour des encouragements et la martèle encore plus fort tout en lui frappant les fesses et lui pinçant violemment les seins. Et là, il se mit à jouir. Il se retire, s'essuie sur son cul, se rhabille et prennent ensemble la direction du garage où l'homme lui tend la facture du déplacement. 598 dollars ! Tanya n'en crois pas ces yeux.

- Vous pourriez me faire une ristourne non ?

- Désolé mademoiselle, mais je dois bien gagner ma vie ! Mais merci, votre cul est bien baisable !

Du coup elle s'en va, en se demandant comment elle va payer ça alors qu'elle n'a plus de boulot. Mais elle ne se soucie de cela que peu de temps, et remet en place le plan : attraper Edward. Elle se dirige vers le centre ville tranquillement quand il se met à pleuvoir violemment. Elle se retrouve trempée, mais se dit qu'elle va sécher rapidement. Sur la route vers le pub, elle se casse un talon, et un début de foulure de cheville arrive. Elle peste contre cette plaque d'égout qui lui a arraché son talon. Des gens se retournent sur leur passage et essayent de pouffer discrètement, sans grande conviction. Elle continue sa route tout en boitant et arrive enfin au pub. Elle s'installe tranquillement, et regarde sa montre. Elle se dit génial, dans 10 minutes **il** sera là. Elle commande un petit café tout en fixant la porte, 30 minutes plus tard, toujours pas d'Edward en vue. Mais elle persiste, en se disant qu'il avait dût quitter en retard le boulot.

1 heure après, Edward arrive enfin et s'installe tranquillement au bar en fixant sa montre. Tanya se dit que c'est le moment idéal. Il est seul et personne pour l'arrêter. Au moment de se lever, la personne que Tanya déteste le plus, rentre dans le pub. Elle s'arrête et peut écouter la conversation qu'il entretient avec Bella.

- Eh ma belle, tu ne devais pas bosser ?

- Si, mais il m'a autorisé à quitter plus tôt car j'avais quelque chose à t'annoncer.

- Ah oui ?

- Edward, tu va devenir Papa !

Tanya à l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard quand elle entend ça ! C'est avec elle qu'il aurait dût avoir un bébé, et non avec cette prude de bas étage. Elle décide de quitter le pub, en cherchant de nouvelles attaques. Ce n'est pas elle et son bébé qui vont l'arrêter.

* * *

_**N'hésitez-pas à nous dire ce que vous souhaitez que nous lui fassions subir dans les prochains chapitres. Nous ne manquerons pas de vous satisfaire...**_


	4. Le camping

_**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, mise en alerte et favoris ! Ça nous fait vraiment plaisir :)**_

**_Réponses aux non-inscrites :_**

_Axelle_ : **ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant, et non on ne dit pas la pauvre lol**

_Ilonka_ : **on a bien l'intention de continuer, merci !**

_Demonlove_ : **Merci beaucoup, nous avons encore plein d'idée pour les prochains**

_Petitefilledusud_ : **Merci beaucoup, et c'est normal qu'on réponde lol**

* * *

Tous les ans à la même période de l'année, Miss Tanya Denali et ses parents partaient faire du camping. Attention! il ne s'agit aucunement de faire du camping sauvage, non, non, ni de rester trois semaines sous une tente, loin de là ! Cette famille adorait aller se reposer durant leurs vacances au « Camping de la Sirène ». Drôle de nom me direz vous, mais lorsque l'on se trouve sur une plage de sable fin, avec l'eau turquoise à ses pieds et des dauphins pour compagnie, on comprend aisément qu'à une période, tout le monde croyait aux sirènes ! Mais bien sûr, enfin, pour résumer, le mois d'août était béni par les parents Denali. Ils travaillaient dur pour maintenir leur entreprise de mode à flots depuis plus de vingt ans, et étaient mondialement reconnus, autant pour leur travail impeccable que pour leur caractère hautain.

Et que dire de leur fille unique de vingt-cinq ans qui était pourrie gâtée depuis sa plus tendre enfance ? Elle désirait quelque chose, elle l'avait dans la seconde qui suivait. De longues et fines jambes, une poitrine généreuse, de longs cheveux blonds, elle avait tout de la femme parfaite, si ce n'est qu'elle ne savait pas s'habiller autrement que comme une prostituée, et toujours maquillée de façon grotesque. Dommage que les fées penchées sur son berceau aient oublié de lui octroyer le bon goût et la sobriété.

Ce lieu de villégiature, c'est elle qui l'avait choisi, elle adorait y venir, toujours à la même période, car elle savait que la plupart des jeunes riches et beaux, venaient également. Tous les ans, elle terminait en apothéose, par la place de « Miss sexy », correspondant aux miss camping que l'on connait en règle générale, mais elle agitait tellement ses décolletés que s'en était vulgaire.

Personne n'osait rien dire, il s'agissait de « Mademoiselle Tanya », la fille du richissime multimilliardaire Denali ! De plus tout ceux qui couchait avec elle, trouvait que c'était tout de même un bon coup ! Mais à ne faire qu'une fois, sortir avec elle était de loin la pire chose à faire, elle ne parlait jamais, elle hurlait ! De toute manière, elle jetait les hommes tels de vieux chewing-gum. Du moins cela été dans ses habitudes. Jusqu'à ce fameux été où tout bascula.

Ils arrivèrent tous les trois comme tous les ans en grandes pompes. Voiture luxueuse, bagages griffés, bijoux à tous les doigts pour ces dames, et costume chic pour monsieur. Le réceptionniste appela deux jeunes hommes, Jasper et Edward, afin qu'ils amènent les bagages au chalet de ces personnes. Il y en avait tellement qu'à eux deux, ils n'étaient vraiment pas de trop !

La famille Denali les suivit jusqu'à leur « emplacement », tout en souriant à tous sur leur passage, comme s'ils étaient la famille royale d'Angleterre en visite dans un pays quelconque. Tanya regarda les deux jeunes hommes, ou plutôt, les déshabilla du regard. En la voyant se lécher les babines (et oui je préfère le dire ainsi), avec insistance, on comprenait aisément ce qu'elle comptait faire : se les taper !

Il faut dire que Jasper et Edward étaient de très beaux garçons : grands, blond pour le premier, châtain pour le second, ils avaient tous les deux des yeux magnifiques, et un corps dont même les Dieux grecs auraient été jaloux ! Mais ils n'étaient pas là pour servir de « boys » durant tout le mois, il s'agissait en fait d'un pari qu'ils voulaient gagner à tout prix. Et heureusement cela ne durerait qu'une semaine. En fait, ils s'amusaient avec leurs copains à faire les tâches les plus ingrates, tout ça, juste pour le fun, comme ils disent si bien !

Ah oui, j'oubliais, ces deux-là sont frères, et leurs parents sont justement les propriétaires de cet endroit. De plus leur sœur, Rosalie, une belle plante également, grande, élancée, blonde, mais tout dans le raffinement, s'occupe des festivités, autant dire des animations de soirée.

Durant tout le trajet jusqu'à la maison de plage des Denali, ils discutèrent de la façon dont leur fille les regardait.

- « Tu as vu ? » demanda doucement Edward,

- « Ouais, j'ai vu ça, bonjour le pot de peinture », répliqua Jasper !

- « Tu m'étonnes ! Et les fringues, franchement quand on connait les parents, on se demande bien pourquoi sa garde-robe est aussi… Pathétique ! Hum, ça me donne une idée »…

- « Laquelle ? »

- « Voyons, tu sais bien de quoi je veux parler, non ? »

- « Tu... Tu n'oserais pas ? »

- « Oh que si, je sens que l'on va bien se marrer ! »

- « Ok, ça marche, mais il va falloir en parler à Rose, sinon on risque de courir à la catastrophe ! »

- « Pas de soucis ».

Les deux compères rirent de bons cœurs, et arrivèrent enfin à destination. Ils étaient en nage, mais heureux de savoir que ce seraient bientôt fini. Ils déposèrent les bagages dans les chambres respectives et s'en allèrent, enfin essayèrent. Tanya se mit en plein sur leur passage.

- « Bonjour ! » Elle se dandinait devant eux tel un prix à attraper.

- « Bonjour », répondirent-ils en cœur.

- « Je me demandais, c'est la première fois que je vous vois, deux si beaux garçons, je ne vous aurais pas oublié… »

- « Nous ne sommes là que pour les vacances, et excusez-nous mais nous devons y aller, le travail n'attend pas ! »

- « Oui bien sûr, je vous laisse passer ».

En fait elle se mit juste sur le côté afin qu'ils soient obligés de la frôler pour sortir. Jasper réussit à ne pas la toucher, mais Edward s'amusa à la caresser de la main. Elle se pâma encore plus et fis ressortir sa poitrine afin qu'ils se touchent. Il lui fit un sourire charmeur, et sorti. Elle se dit qu'elle avait gagné le pompon, elle le trouvait terriblement séduisant, beaucoup plus que l'autre, d'ailleurs, elle avait oubliée de leur demander leur prénom, mais qu'à cela ne tienne, elle aurait beaucoup d'autres occasions, pour se rapprocher du beau gars aux yeux verts !

Elle décida de se changer afin d'explorer les entourages, ou plutôt les gens. Elle mit un bikini rouge qui ne cachait rien de son corps, s'enduis de crème solaire, le soleil tapait fort, et se mis à se promener sur la plage comme si elle se trouvait en train de défiler. Sa poitrine sautait à chacun de ses pas, et elle en était fière, elle savait que c'était grâce à sa plastique qu'elle attirait les regards. Si elle savait que les mecs en voulait qu'à son cul, peut-être, je dis bien peut-être qu'elle changerait. Mais il faudrait qu'elle ait un cerveau en état de fonctionnement !

Elle marchait, ou plutôt se dandinait devant tous depuis un moment lorsqu'elle aperçut son beau mâle discuter avec une fille, brune, ordinaire, et qui plus est lisait sur une chaise longue, emmitouflée dans un ignoble paréo. Elle décida de les rejoindre et d'en apprendre plus sur lui !

Arrivée à leur hauteur, elle remarqua que la jeune femme était d'un banal, et se dit qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre d'elle. Elle posa sa main sur l'avant-bras d'Edward, qui releva la tête lentement.

- « Oui ? »

- « Je me disais que nous pourrions finir notre conversation de tout à l'heure ? »

- « Plus tard ! »

- « Mais ? Qu'as-tu de mieux à faire ? »

- « Je discute avec Bella, ça se voit, non ? »

- « Ok. Elle se retourna vers la brune et lui dis : Bonjour, je m'appelle Tanya, ca te dérange si j'emmène, euh… »

- « Edward ? » Bella avait posé cette question en souriant.

- « Oui c'est ça ! »

Bella regarda Edward qui lui fit signe que non, mais elle se tourna vers Tanya :

- « Bien sûr, nous en avons fini, n'est-ce-pas ? »

- « Allez viens avec moi ».

Tanya tira Edward vers elle et se mit à le coller. Il se releva et l'emmena plus loin. Elle était très contente de se qu'elle venait de faire, il était à elle et l'avait prouvé à cette Bella. Toute heureuse, elle déchanta bien vite, il ne pouvait rester, car il devait retourner travailler. Il lui promit qu'il pourrait être tranquille à la fin de la semaine, car le dimanche, il était disponible.

Il parti rapidement le sourire aux lèvres, son plan fonctionnait à merveille.

Durant toute la semaine, il peaufinait les derniers détails avec son frère et sa sœur. Il y avait le concours tant attendu de Miss sexy, et il connaissait quelqu'un qui pourrait mettre la honte totale à cette pimbêche ! Et ça se n'était que la première partie de son plan machiavélique.

Pendant se temps, Tanya se préparait à être la plus bronzée, la plus sexy pour ce concours. Tous les ans c'était elle qui gagnait. Elle savait jouer les ingénues, se baladait presque à poil devant les jurés, faisait des croche-pieds aux autres qu'elle trouvait susceptibles de la battre, bref, elle faisait tout pour gagner. Cela faisait trois ans d'affilée qu'elle taillait des pipes à deux des membres du jury, juste avant et après le concours.

Elle essayait ses charmes sur tout ce qui passait à côté d'elle, sans jamais rien toucher. Elle voulait que le premier de cette saison soit Edward. D'ailleurs, c'était le jour j, elle se prépara devant sa glace à faire comme si elle était surprise d'être la reine de la soirée, pour la énième fois ! Mais aussi pour la suite des événements, elle se retrouvera seule avec lui entre les dunes. Hum elle en rêvait déjà, depuis qu'elle avait reçu le matin même un petit mot accompagnant de sublimes fleurs « _rendez-vous ce soir derrière la dune, une surprise t'attend »_

Elle se rendit de bonne heure dans les loges, elle devait voir les jurys mâles pour la séance de « sexe tropical ». En entrant, elle vit les deux mêmes jurys que d'habitude et leur sourit. En fermant la porte, elle en vit un autre derrière, assis sur un fauteuil qui la déshabillait du regard. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils étaient trois, habituellement il y avait une femme et deux hommes, mais apparemment cela avait changé.

Sans rien dire, le troisième homme se leva, passa derrière elle, et ferma à clé la loge.

- « Les règles ont changées », lui dit-il.

- « Comment ça ? »

Tanya se sentait fébrile, elle aurait aimé être au courant de ce qui allait se passer. Les deux premiers s'avancèrent vers elle, et descendent leur braguette.

- « En fait, pour être sûre que tu gagnes, nous avons décidé qu'une fellation chacun, ce n'était pas assez ».

- « Oui, on aimerait profiter un peu plus de tes charmes, sauf si tu ne veux pas, bien sûr, nous ne voulons pas te forcer ».

- « C'est exact, c'est toi qui décides! »

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord, Tanya ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle pesait le pour et le contre, et finalement décida que sa place de gagnante valait le coup. Comment aurait-elle fait si elle n'obtenait pas une fois de plus ce titre ? A chacun de ses retours, elle exposait son trophée et narguait les autres avec. Elle était la perfection, et puis trois hommes pour elle n'était pas pour lui déplaire, bien au contraire. Ça l'échaufferait avant de passer à Edward !

Elle les regarda à tour de rôle avec un sourire engageant, et commença à enlever ses fringues. Ce ne fut pas long, car elle ne portait qu'un mini-short en jean, et un débardeur tellement décolleté qu'on se demande pourquoi elle l'avait viré. Pas de sous-vêtements, obligé, car pour faire frissonner le public, il fallait en montrer le plus possible, tout en restant couverte.

Les trois hommes étaient déjà nus, la queue prête à faire feu en la voyant. Ils la firent se pencher en avant contre un siège, face au miroir. Elle trouvait cela excitant, sa chatte était déjà humide. L'un des jurys s'assis devant elle, plongea ses doigts dans sa fente, et la tourmenta avec sa langue sur son clitoris.

Elle faiblissait sur ses jambes, mais un deuxième se plaça derrière elle, et la maintenait par les fesses. Elle sentait sa queue se frotter à son cul. Il lui prit les seins en coupe et tirait dessus. Elle gémit mais pas de plaisir, il lui faisait mal. Il lui écarta les fesses et rentra progressivement en elle. « Putain, c'est trop bon les gars ». Elle se tortillait pour lui faciliter l'accès.

Le dernier s'assit sur le siège, face à elle, lui attrapa les cheveux et lui fourra sa queue dans la bouche. Il l'obligea à prendre un rythme de pompage tellement rapide qu'elle n'arrivait plus à suivre les mouvements. Il grogna de déception et la laissa le reprendre plus doucement. Elle le caressait, faisait des va et viens avec beaucoup de difficultés.

Finalement celui qui s'occupait de sa chatte arrêta et s'allongea au sol en l'entrainant. Il la fit s'asseoir sur son membre, et l'allongea sur lui. Tandis qu'un autre la reprenait par le cul. Elle était ainsi devenue la femme sandwich. Le dernier se mis à genoux auprès d'elle, et Tanya le reprit dans sa bouche.

Avec l'une de ses mains, elle lui caressaient les bourses, tandis que sa langue le léchait de haut en bas. Elle l'engloutit et lui tailla une pipe monumentale tant et si bien qu'il jouit dans sa bouche. Pendant ce temps, les autres la martelaient, la pilonnaient ensemble, l'un lui frappait les fesses, tandis que l'autre s'occupait de ses seins.

Au bout du compte, les deux arrivent à la jouissance presque en même temps. Dommage pour Tanya, elle est tellement longue à venir, qu'elle reste sur sa faim. Les trois jurys se rhabillent rapidement et la laisse seule dans la loge. Elle se remet de ces émotions en sachant qu'après le couronnement, elle retrouvera Edward pour terminer ce que les autres ont commencé.

Elle terminait de se préparer lorsque les autres concurrentes arrivèrent. En les regardant entrer, elle se dit que même sans être passée à la casserole, elle avait toutes ses chances, mais on ne sait jamais. Elle portait un bikini de couleur jaune criard avec une étoile rouge sur les tétons, mis ses chaussures à talons haut de quinze centimètres de la même couleur, et un paréo, qu'elle ferait tomber par inadvertance bien sûr !

Elle se remaquilla, souhaita bonne chance aux autres concurrentes et alla se placer derrière le rideau. Les autres filles se préparèrent le plus vite possible, car elles étaient toutes dans la confidence. La soirée qui allait se passer était sous le signe de la vengeance.

La musique débuta, et personne n'était encore venu voir Tanya pour lui dire où se placer, mais elle s'en fichait, elle savait déjà ce qu'elle allait faire de toute manière. Tous les ans c'était la même chose, le même trajet à effectuer, la scène était en forme de T, il fallait faire un aller et un retour, se placer au bout et attendre les félicitations.

Le rideau s'ouvrit et elle avança sur la scène, qui, malheureusement pour elle avait changé de forme. Se n'était plus le traditionnel T, mais un simple rond. Elle monta tout de même et attendit les autres filles, tout en se demandant pourquoi elles n'étaient pas arrivées. Le public ne disait rien et la regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Elle vérifia que tout était en ordre, mais ne remarqua rien.

D'un coup, les applaudissements arrivèrent, et Tanya eut un sourire immense. Elle déchanta vite, très vite, lorsqu'elle vit les tenues des autres concurrentes : elles étaient toutes en robe de soirée, toutes plus classe les unes que les autres. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, mais lorsqu'elle vit une belle blonde monter et passer devant les autres avec un micro, elle attendit.

- « Bonsoir à tous ! »

Applaudissements, cris, bonsoir…

- « Je me présente, Rosalie. Ce soir sera une soirée spéciale, pour nos trente ans d'ouverture, nous avons décidés de vous offrir le meilleur. Par conséquent, ce soir ne sera pas le traditionnel " Miss Sexy" où vous avez pu participer ces dernières années. Cette nuit sera la nuit des plus belles femmes que nous ayons ici. Vous allez pouvoir admirer neuf, euh non pardon, dix femmes dans leurs plus beaux atours. Veuillez les applaudir chaleureusement, et messieurs les jurys faites votre travail ».

En entendant ces paroles, Tanya n'a aucun doute sur ce qui va se passer, elle sera élue comme convenue. Elle relève fièrement la tête, et suis les demoiselles dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Elle constate que la brune, cette Bella fait partie du lot. Cette dernière porte une robe bustier de couleur bleu nuit, et qu'elle n'arrête pas de se triturer les mains. Tanya sourit de plus belle et s'approche d'elle.

- « Ça va ? »

- « Euh, si on peut dire, oui ». Bella était nerveuse cela se voyait.

- « La trouille ? »

- « Ben, disons que c'est mon ami qui m'a inscrit, et je ne suis pas habituée à tous ça ».

- « T'inquiètes pas, de toute façon tu ne seras pas longtemps sous les projecteurs ». Tanya avait dis cela d'une telle arrogance…

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Tu le sauras bien assez tôt ! »

Et sur ces paroles, Tanya se remit à sa place, fière d'elle. Les jurys se concertaient et la regardaient régulièrement. Au moins elle était originale dans sa tenue, on ne pouvait pas lui dire le contraire.

Après quelques minutes, ils se décidèrent enfin :

- « Bien, dit le président, nous avons décidé de qui sera la gagnante cette année. Il s'agit de la demoiselle… »

Tanya commença à se rapprocher, le sourire aux lèvres

- « Mademoiselle Isabella dans sa magnifique robe bleue ! »

Des tonnerres d'applaudissements l'accompagnèrent lorsqu'elle avança pour recevoir le bouquet de fleurs ainsi qu'une couronne. Elle était tellement émue, qu'elle failli tomber. Tanya n'en revenait pas, elle ouvrait la bouche comme un poisson rouge, puis la refermait. Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait avant, elle se retrouvait sur la touche. Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça, elle allait y remédier rapidement juste au moment où :

- « Nous avons un prix spécial à décerner, à Mademoiselle Tanya ! »

Tanya s'arrêta de respirer, finalement elle serait tout de même mieux vue, un prix spécial ! Elle n'en demandait pas tant, quoique…

- « Oui, nous avons décidé qu'au vue de sa… Comment dire, ses vêtements étant vraiment à part, nous nous sommes mis d'accord qu'elle aurait le droit au prix du bikini le plus démodé ».

Et là, tout le monde se mit à rire. Tanya détestait que l'on se moque d'elle, et décida tout simplement de partir de cette scène stupide. Elle décida que finalement Edward allait la consoler, et rien que cette idée la faisait sauter de joie !

Lorsqu'elle arriva au rendez-vous, il faisait vraiment noir. D'une part parce que la nuit était tombée, et d'autre part parce que ces dunes étaient loin de tout. Elle appela doucement Edward lorsque deux bras l'attrapèrent. Elle paniqua quelques instants et commença à se débattre.

- « Chut! » Fis la voix, ce n'est que moi.

L'homme parlait vraiment doucement. Il l'enserra dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres dans ses cheveux.

- « Oh, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai pensé à toi toute la semaine ! » Lui dis l'homme

- « Hum, et moi donc ! » Lui répondis Tanya. « Ed, je n'ai cessé de rêver à toi, je me suis touchée en rêvant à toi, je ne veux que toi, maintenant ! »

Il l'embrasse durement sur la bouche, lui ôta son paréo, et la caressa sur tout le corps. Il arracha son haut de bikini et passa sa langue sur ses tétons qui pointaient déjà ! Ses mains malaxaient sa poitrine, puis il les descendit jusqu'à sa chatte. Il en plaça une sur ses fesses et l'autre rentra dans son intimité. « Hum déjà prête pour moi ? »

Ni tenant plus elle lui enleva son short, et le caressa de toute sa longueur. Elle leva sa jambe pour qu'il la prenne, mais il la repoussa si bien qu'elle tomba assise sur le sable. Il se mit à genoux sur elle et lui fourra sa matraque dans la bouche.

Elle voulait lui faire plaisir et commença à faire des vas et viens dessus, tout en caressant ses bourses. Elle mit les dents un peu trop fort si bien qu'il lui retira de la bouche « Arrête, ne met plus tes dents sinon, je te laisse en plan ! » Elle secoua la tête et le reprit. Comme elle ne devait pas allez assez vite à son goût, il lui prit les cheveux pour la faire aller et venir plus vite, et surtout jusqu'au fond de sa gorge.

Il jouit tellement fort dans sa gorge qu'elle faillit s'étouffer. Il la relâcha, et l'allongea. « Je vais m'occuper de toi maintenant ». Tanya n'en pouvait plus, elle désirait plus que tout qu'il la prenne. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, puis descendit sur son corps jusqu'à atteindre sa féminité. Il lui écarta les jambes, et passa son nez sur ses plis.

Il passa sa langue sur sa chatte qui était déjà humide de plaisir, enfonça trois doigts directement et commença des mouvements circulaires. Il la suçait avidement, enfonçait plus profondément ses doigts, et senti qu'elle allait partir. Elle s'agrippa à ses cheveux tout en criant son plaisir. Elle venait de jouir comme jamais.

Elle reprenait son souffle, lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il était fin prêt pour continuer cette partie de jambes en l'air. « Déjà ? ». Il s'enfonçait en elle sans plus un mot, et la labourait de plus en plus fort. Il s'agrippait à ses hanches pour la maintenir, butait au fond d'elle. Il se déversa en quelques coups seulement.

- « Oh ! »

Il se releva, et lui demanda :

- « Qui est Edward ? »

- « Quoi ? Mais… ? Que ... ? Hein ? Qui es-tu ? »

- « Je suis Eddy, le cuisinier ! »

- « Mais… Heu... Je ne comprends pas ? »

- « Tu es bien Tanya, n'est-ce-pas ? »

- « Oui ». Là elle se sentait vraiment mais vraiment mal, le temps de digérer toutes les infos.

- « J'ai reçu une vidéo tout à l'heure de toi, en bonne posture, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et comme tu me faisais du charme toute la semaine, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion ».

- « MAIS CE N'EST PAS AVEC TOI QUE DEVAIS ETRE LÀ CE SOIR ! C'ETAIT AVEC EDWARD ! »

- « Edward ? Le fils du patron ? » Il se mit à rire. « Ça m'étonnerait, il sort avec la douce Bella, tu sais celle qui a gagné le concours ce soir ! »

Sur ces paroles, Tanya était furieuse, elle s'était bien fait avoir. Elle se rhabilla rapidement, repassa devant la soirée et vis que SON Edward et cette Bella s'embrassait à pleine bouche. Elle se mit à courir pour rentrer à sa chambre. Des deux semaines de vacances qu'il lui restait, elle ne sorti pas une seule fois. C'était décidé, elle ne remettrait plus jamais les pieds ici. Enfin, bon débarras !

* * *

_**N'hésitez-pas à nous dire ce que vous souhaitez que nous lui fassions subir dans les prochains chapitres. Nous ne manquerons pas de vous satisfaire...**_


	5. Le dominant

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Ne vous inquiétez pas on a dit un chapitre chaque dimanche et on s'y tient (enfin on essaye) lol_

_Un grand merci à vous toutes pour vos reviews, pas de reponses aux non inscrites cette semaine mais le coeur y est MERCI BEAUCOUP!_

_Je vous retiens pas plus longtemps et vous laisse avec un nouvel OS de notre Tanya ado... en faites non !_

*

**

_**Les malheurs de Tanya 5**_

Tanya Denali est une femme respectée dans son milieu. Elle est belle, grande, blonde, pulpeuse à souhait et ne dit jamais non à des avances. Bien sur elle fait attention avec qui elle entretient une petite aventure d'une nuit. Dans son travail, les gens l'observent, Tanya sait très bien qu'au moindre faux pas elle sera sur la touche. L'entreprise qu'elle dirige est avant tout celle de son père. Eléazar Denali, un riche homme d'affaire qui a fait fortune dans le pétrole et qui investit dans différentes entreprises. Tanya a repris l'une d'elle, ses sœur Irina et Kate attendent avec impatience le faux pas pour prendre sa place. Tanya ne comprend l'animosité que ses deux sœurs ont envers elle. Elle ne leur a jamais rien fait. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croit. Tanya ignore que ses sœurs sont au courant de son mode de vie en dehors du travail. Cette attitude les rend folles de rage. Comment peut-elle entacher ainsi la réputation de leur nom à tous? Et si jamais Eléazar venait à apprendre que sa fille papillonne d'homme en homme, se serait la fin de Tanya. Donc cette dernière fait très attention.

Ce soir elle a un dîner de charité à honorer dans un des hôtels luxueux de New-York. Elle s'habille d'une robe en soie noire, longue. Des dessous noirs en dentelle très sexy. L'esthéticienne lui effectue son maquillage assez discret, et la coiffeuse s'occupe ses cheveux. Un chignon élaboré. Tanya est fin prête à se rendre dans les lieux de la réception. Sa limousine l'attend au pied de son immeuble. Ce soir elle doit rencontrer des hommes d'affaires importants, ainsi que son nouveau banquier. Son père a jugé nécessaire de faire intervenir plusieurs banques pour les comptes des différentes sociétés et il a fait appel aux meilleurs, car seuls les meilleurs trouvent grâce à ses yeux.

Tanya parvient sans encombre à la réception, un homme l'accueil et lui prend son châle. Son père arrive et lui propose son bras pour la conduire vers les invités importants. Tanya salue avec enthousiaste tous ces hommes et femmes qu'on lui présente quand soudain son regard tombe sur un homme. Elle sent l'humidité couler directement dans sa petite culotte, la chaleur se propage dans son corps. Elle est irrémédiablement attirée par lui, son corps l'appelle sous toutes les formes. Elle rougit quand l'homme pose son regard sur elle. Rougir ? Ça ne lui arrive jamais. Mais là, elle est intimidée par cet homme à la beauté d'un dieu grec. D'où elle se tient, elle peut imaginer ses abdos, bien dessinés, des bras forts. Son imagination se met en marche: elle rêve de passer _sa langue sur ces abdos, et descendre vers…._Non ! Elle secoue la tête pour revenir à la réalité. Son père l'attire vers d'autres personnes, mais son regard ne peut se décrocher de cet apollon. Eléazar aperçoit la personne que sa fille fixe et décide de le lui présenter. Il se poste devant l'homme en question qui sourit à Eléazar. Tanya se sens fondre un peu plus. Elle le détaille sans vergogne, une lueur de désir doit apparaître dans ses yeux. L'homme en question la fixe quelque seconde avec un sourire en coin avant de saluer Eléazar.

**- Bonsoir Eléazar, comment allez-vous ?**

**- Très bien Edward !**

Edward, l'homme s'appelle Edward... Tanya se répète son prénom sans cesse dans sa tête. Ce prénom lui va à ravir. Tanya imagine plusieurs scénarios dans lequel elle pourrait hurler son prénom. Elle veut cet homme. Elle ne veut pas se sentir frustrée à cause lui, donc la seule solution le mettre dans son lit. Elle revient à la réalité quand son père la présente.

**- Edward, je te présente ma fille Tanya, Tanya voici Edward ton nouveau banquier.**

**- Enchanté demoiselle Tanya !**

**- Mais de même monsieur Edward ! **Lui dit-elle d'une voix coulante comme du miel. Onctueuse. Qu'elle souhaite... sexy...

Edward la regarde bizarrement, puis reporte son attention sur Eléazar. Mais ce dernier doit discuter avec d'autres personnes, donc laisse sa fille avec Edward. Tanya et de plus en plus excitée à l'idée de passer un peu de temps avec lui.

**- Alors Tanya, nous allons être amenés à nous voir souvent ?**

**- Oui, et j'espère que nous ferons pleins de belles choses ensemble !**

Le sous-entendu ne passa pas inaperçu pour Edward. Ce dernier ne voulant pas lui donner de faux espoirs scanna la salle à la recherche de sa compagne. Ouf, se dit-il, elle venait vert lui. Edward prit sa compagne par la taille et la présenta à Tanya.

**- Tanya, voici Bella, Bella voici Tanya, nous allons travailler ensemble !**

**- Oh ! Bonsoir Tanya ! **Lui dit Bella d'une voix douce.

**- Oui, bonsoir Bella !** lui dit Tanya d'une voix froide, frustrée.

Bella regarda Edward, tandis que Tanya fixait Bella d'un œil mauvais. Comment cette petite chose, pouvait avoir attiré son attention. Edward n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Tanya ne comprend pas, elle a toujours attiré l'attention sur SA personne et aucun homme ne lui a résisté. Elle ignore complètement ce qu'elle doit faire pour le séduire. D'habitude ce sont les hommes qui séduisent les femmes et non l'inverse. Elle va devoir trouver comment avoir Edward. Et elle le veut. Une chance qu'ils doivent travailler ensemble. Avant qu'elle n'ais pu ajouter quelque chose le couple avait déjà disparut. Elle se mit à leur recherche, elle apprendra peut être ce qu'aime Edward de cette manière. Elle se dirige vers les sanitaires quand elle entend du bruit dans une des cabines. Elle n'y prête pas attention jusqu'au moment ou elle entend la voix d'Edward.

**- Oh….oui….Bella tu sais que j'aime ça !**

Elle n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Mais son coté pervers se réveille et elle décide de voir ce qu'ils fabriquent. Elle entre dans la cabine à coté de la leur et monte sur le WC. La scène qui se joue sous ses yeux est hautement érotique. Edward est debout, et Bella en poirier. Il la lèche, la suce, pendant que Bella, la tête en bas le suce. Les gémissements qu'ils font tous les deux prouvent que la position n'est pas désagréable. Tanya n'a jamais tenté autre chose que la position à l'horizontale. Elle se dit que la nouveauté ne peut pas lui faire de mal. En les fixant, elle sent son string trempé, et par instinct ou autre elle laisse traîner ses doigts sur son corps. Elle remonte sa robe jusqu'à sa taille et commence à se caresser en imaginant les doigts d'Edward à la place des siens. Leurs gémissements du couple l'excitent de plus en plus. Elle insère deux doigts en elle, comme Edward le fait à sa compagne. Elle sent son orgasme se construire doucement. Edward gémit de plus en plus et lâche un râle de plaisir suivi par Bella qui gémit un peu plus fort. Edward et Bella se rhabillent et sortent des sanitaires pendants que Tanya, toujours debout sur le WC, continue ses attouchements en imaginant toujours la main d'Edward. Son orgasme la frappe tellement fort qu'elle tombe les pieds dans la cuvette. Elle rouvre les yeux en constatant les dégâts sur ses chaussures toutes neuves, et peste contre sa stupidité.

Elle rentre chez elle, et se dirige vers la douche. Elle se sent encore frustrée. Elle veut Edward et elle l'aura. Elle fera tout ce qu'il faut pour cela. Dès le lendemain matin elle met son plan à exécution.

Au réveil elle appelle son esthéticienne et sa coiffeuse. Elle regarde dans son dressing ce qu'elle pourrait bien porter. Elle jette son dévolu sur un leggins noir et une blouse bleu marine qui font ressortir sa peau. Son esthéticienne la maquille très discrètement. Elle essaye de reproduire ce qu'elle a vu chez la compagne d'Edward hier soir. Peut être aime-t-il les filles simples sans artifice ? Donc le maquillage est léger, et sa coiffure parfaitement en accord, une queue de cheval haute. La voilà fin prête. Elle se rend à son bureau et consulte ses rendez-vous. Mr Cullen à 14h.

Sa matinée passe incroyablement lentement. Ses clients sont tous plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres. Elle va déjeuner avec sa mère le midi et retourne au bureau en passant par un miroir pour vérifier que tout est bien là où il faut. Elle s'installe à son bureau et essaye de se concentrer sur un dossier, mais c'est peine perdu. Elle s'humidifie juste à la pensée qu'Edward sera dans son bureau dans moins de 10 minutes. Quand elle repense à la scène d'hier soir elle rougit comme une collégienne. C'est la première fois qu'elle prenait du plaisir seule en imaginant un homme à la place de sa main. Elle compte changer cela en réalité et très rapidement. Son interphone sonne :

**- Melle Denali, Mr Cullen est arrivé ! **Lui dit sa secrétaire

**- Très bien, faites-le entrer !**

Elle a les mains moites, et le cœur qui tambourine dans sa poitrine. Elle est hyper excitée de l'avoir seul dans son bureau. On toque à la porte et elle essaye de reprendre contenance.

**- Entrez !**

La porte s'ouvre sur Edward qui est encore plus beau qu'hier soir. Elle lui fait un grand sourire auquel il répondit par une sorte de petite grimace tordue. Il s'installe face à elle et ils commencent à discuter de ce qu'il va devoir gérer pour l'entreprise. Tanya a énormément de mal à se concentrer, elle imagine beaucoup trop de choses qu'elle pourrait faire dans ce bureau avec cet homme. Elle devient encore plus humide si c'est possible. Edward lui tente de faire semblant de ne pas voir le malaise de Tanya.

Il sait très bien l'effet qu'il fait aux femmes, et malheureusement pour lui, Tanya ne déroge pas à la règle. Il se dit qu'il devrait peut être mettre les points sur les I si elle venait à tenter quelque chose de déplacé.

Le rendez-vous se passa bien dans l'ensemble et Tanya imagine comment l'avoir à elle seule. Elle va l'inviter à dîner !

**- Mr Cullen, demain soir je fais un dîner à la maison avec des personnes importantes. J'aimerais que vous vous joigniez à nous ?**

**- Mhhhh….oui pourquoi pas ?**

**- Très bien, donc chez moi à 19h !**

**- C'est parfait ! Bonne soirée Melle Denali**

**- Tanya, appelez moi Tanya !**

**- Très bien Tanya ! **Lui dit-il avec un sourire en coin qui lui fait faire un arrêt direct de battement de cœur.

Edward parti, Tanya se remet de ses émotions. Elle lui a dit un dîner d'affaire. Mais elle sait exactement quoi faire pour ne se retrouver qu'avec lui à son appartement. Elle rentre chez elle, et réfléchit à ce que va être sa soirée du lendemain.

Dès que possible, après une nuit des plus agitées, rêves torrides d'Edward faisant subir à son corps des supplices parfaits, Tanya, fais appelle à un traiteur pour son repas du soir et commande pour 4 personnes. Elle appelle Edward pour lui signifier que le rendez-vous était toujours d'actualité, et qu'au final ils ne se retrouveront que tous les deux. Elle est excitée toute la journée. Edward arrivera à 19h. Donc elle quitte son bureau à 17h pour avoir tout le temps nécessaire de se faire une beauté pour Edward. Elle est persuadée que ce soir et le grand soir. Rien ne pourra l'arrêter.

A 18h30 elle est prête à recevoir son unique invité. Elle s'est habillée d'une petite robe rouge sang, qui lui arrive juste en dessous des fesses. Ses chaussures à hauts talons lui allongent ses jambes, et on aperçoit la limite de ses bas avec sa robe. Elle est ravie de l'effet qu'elle va produire dans cette tenue. Elle surveille sa montre toutes les 10 minutes. Elle prépare les plats, met des bougies un peu partout pour faire une ambiance romantique, une petite musique en fond. Elle se dit qu'il ne pourra pas résister.

19h05 on toque à la porte. Tanya s'empresse d'aller ouvrir et se fige devant la porte. Sur son palier, Edward et Bella s'embrassant à pleine bouche. Tanya se racle la gorge pour leur avertir de sa présence.

**- Oh ! bonsoir Tanya, tu te souviens de Bella ?**

Comment ne pas s'en souvenir ! Maugréa-t-elle.

**- Bonsoir, Edward, Bella ! **Elle avait presque craché le dernier prénom. Mais aucun des deux n'y firent attention.

Elle les invita à entrer, et Edward se demandait ce que Tanya avait exactement prévu pour ce soir. Seulement deux assiettes étaient disposées sur la table. Il se dit qu'il a bien fait de demander (enfin, disons, supplié) à Bella de l'accompagner. Bella se sentit légèrement de trop quand elle s'aperçut de la table. Mais elle savait très bien pourquoi Edward lui avait demandé de venir. Donc elle allait essayer de passer une bonne soirée.

Quand à Tanya, elle peste tous ce qu'elle peut contre Bella. Ses plans tombent à l'eau. Elle ne comprend pas comment cela est possible, Edward est un dieu vivant, alors qu'elle, bah c'est un moustique à coté. Tanya prépara l'apéritif et retourna au salon. Edward s'excusa d'avoir emmené Bella s'en en avertir Tanya, même si au fond de lui il était rassuré. Tanya essaya de faire bonne figure pendant tous l'apéritif. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, et Tanya essaya de prendre des informations sur ce qu'aimait Edward. Bella resta silencieuse un moment, le temps de jauger la situation. Elle n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce. Edward resta collé à elle par sécurité, mais elle avait l'impression que Tanya allait sauter sur son homme d'un moment à l'autre. Elle le dévorait carrément des yeux, sans aucune gêne, ni aucune pudeur alors qu'il était accompagné. Bella et Edward se connaissent depuis bien trop longtemps pour savoir que Tanya ferait tout ce qu'il faut pour se l'approprier. Mais ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est qu'Edward et Bella s'aime d'un amour inconditionnel. Jamais personne n'a réussit à se mettre entre eux. Et sa Bella compte bien le montrer à Tanya durant la soirée. Histoire de bien calmer les ardeurs de la blonde.

Tanya invita ses invités à passer à table. Elle mit Edward et Bella l'un en face de l'autre et s'installa en bout de table. Les plats servis, la conversation reprit de plus belle. Tanya posait des questions totalement indiscrètes à Edward. Bella en profita pour passer sa jambe sur l'entre-jambe d'Edward. Ce dernier se raidit, mais se détend dès qu'il voit que c'est Bella qui lui inflige cette douce caresse. Il lui lance un regard complice que ne rata pas Tanya. Elle décide de s'aventurer sur eux deux. Bella et Edward se regarder pour donner une sorte de signal. Il était prêt à répondre à ces questions. Bella elle continuait son petit traitement à Edward.

**- Ca fait combien de temps que vous vous connaissez ?**

**- Environ 10 ans ! **Répondit Edward avec un sourire.

**- ****Oh ! Et où vous êtes vous rencontré ?**

**- C'est un peu délicat ! **Lui dit Bella

**- Vous savez, vous pouvez tout me dire, je ne me choque pas facilement !**

Edward et Bella se regardèrent une dernière fois pour être sur de la réponse qu'ils vont donner. Edward veut juste faire comprendre à Tanya que personne ne peut égaler sa Bella.

**- Nous nous sommes rencontré dans un club de sadomasochiste ! **Lui dit Edward sur le ton de la confidence.

Tanya déglutit bruyamment et devient livide. Edward et Bella sourirent face à sa réaction. Il n'en attendait pas moins de toute façon. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle leur pose des questions sur le sujet.

**- Euh….comment c'est exactement le sadomasochiste ?**

Elle voulait se renseigner, si Edward aimait ça elle pourrait être adepte. Et elle ferait tous ce qu'elle peut pour lui.

**- Eh bien, vous connaissez le but du dominant et de la soumise ?**

**- J'en ai entendu parler, mais je ne suis pas très sure.**

**- Le principe et que le dominant oblige la soumise à faire ce qu'il souhaite. Attention, ce n'est en aucun un viol ou autre….La soumise et totalement consentante….Et si jamais elle vient à mal faire quelque chose….eh bien…il y a la punition !** lui dit Bella en la regardant bien droit dans les yeux.

Tanya dégluti une nouvelle fois au mot punition. Mais elle se reprend et veut en savoir plus. Elle apprend que les dominants utilisent ce qu'ils souhaitent comme objet de torture, que la douleur infligée se transforme en plaisir. De la façon dont ils parlent du sujet, elle serait très tentée pour essayer.

**- Où trouve-t-on ces... clubs ?**

Edward et Bella se regarde avec un petit sourire. Ils doivent se renseigner, car ils ne connaissent aucun club dans le coin.

**- Nous allons bientôt y retourner, souhaitez-vous nous accompagner ?** Lui demande Bella

**- Oh !** **oui pourquoi pas ! **Dit-elle sans être sûre de sa réponse.

Edward prend note, et ils peuvent enfin quitter cette soirée épouvantable. Tanya est ravie d'en avoir connu un peu plus sur Edward et elle est prête à satisfaire ses moindres désirs, s'il accepte d'arrêter le feu qui brûle en elle depuis qu'elle l'a aperçu.

Une semaine plus tard Bella contact Tanya pour l'informer de leur rendez-vous au club pour le lendemain soir. Tanya est devenue totalement livide quand Bella le lui a annoncé. Elle ne se sent pas prête à affronter des dominants, mais elle se dit que pour Edward elle est prête à tout. Donc le lendemain soir, elle s'habille d'un mini short, avec un top rouge sang. Bella monte chercher Tanya, pendant qu'Edward attend dans la voiture. Bella était habillée totalement décontract. Tanya la trouvait encore plus moche habillée de son jeans et son haut. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire et monta dans la voiture. Edward conduit pendant environ 30 minutes et s'arrête devant un bâtiment qui ressemble à un entrepôt. Ils descendent tous les trois de voitures. Bella et Edward se tiennent la main pendant que Tanya les suis d'un pas lent vers le bâtiment. Un homme baraqué était à la porte et Edward lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille. L'homme regarda Tanya attentivement et lui sourit en ouvrant la porte. Edward conduit Tanya à une chambre et lui explique un peu ce qu'il va se passer.

**- Alors, dans un premier temps quelqu'un viendra te préparer. Il faut absolument que tu l'écoute pour éviter la punition….Si tout se passe bien…tu auras ce que tu souhaite !**

Edward sait pertinemment ce que souhaite Tanya. Mais il ne lui donnerait pas. La personne qui doit venir voir Tanya sera cagoulée. Donc elle ne saura pas qui c'est. Elle pourrait très bien se dire que c'est Edward derrière ce masque.

**- Dans un premier temps tu va mettre ce foulard sur les yeux, enlever tes fringues et t'installer sur le lit. Et tu prête ?**

**- Euh…..oui, oui !**

Edward lui installe le foulard et l'aide à se déshabiller avec Bella. Elle s'installe sur le lit et Edward et Bella quittent la pièce. Ils font le tour des lieux et se demandent franchement s'ils ne vont pas essayer. Ils observent quelques couples et se lancent.

Tanya est installée sur le lit dans le noir et elle est très inquiète sur la suite des évènements. Mais c'est pour Edward se dit-elle, elle fera tous ce qu'il faut pour lui. Elle entend la porte s'ouvrir et sent une présence près d'elle. Des mains se positionnent sur son ventre, et remonte doucement vers ses seins. Tanya frissonne, mais apprécie le contact de cette main sur elle. L'homme continue son chemin et s'arrête au niveau de ses reins.

**- Caresse-toi ! **Lui ordonne l'homme

Sans discuter elle fait glisser sa main sur son sein droit. L'autre main s'occupe de son téton gauche et commence sa descente tranquillement vers son sexe gonflé de plaisir. Elle se caresse sa fente humide avec l'aide d'un doigt. L'homme à coté regarde avec attention la scène et dézipe son pantalon qu'il fait tomber avec son boxer. Il s'approche de Tanya avec son sexe gonflé.

**- Continue de te caresser et prend moi dans ta bouche en même temps !**

Elle ne se fait pas prier. Elle continue ses mouvements sur son sein et sur son clitoris et l'homme lui enfile sa queue dans la bouche. Tanya gémit, et continue sa caresse. Au moment où elle entre deux doigts en elle, elle mord en même temps la queue de l'homme qui se met à jurer. Il retire son sexe de sa bouche.

**- Putain tu m'as mordu, tu mérites une punition……lèves-toi….et mets toi à quatre pattes sur le lit.**

Elle exécute la demande de l'homme en tremblant, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il l'attend. L'homme prend un petit fouet dans un tiroir et s'installe derrière Tanya.

**- Je vais te punir jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes que ce que tu as fait c'est mal. On est bien d'accord ?**

**- Oui !**

**- Oui qui ?**

**- Euh….oui monsieur ?**

**- Non, on dit oui Maître ! **Lui dit-il en mettant un coup de fouet sur sa fesse droite. Tanya halète sur le coup, mais se dit que pour Edward elle doit supporter, lui prendra plaisir à la punir.

**- Oui Maître !**

L'homme remet un coup sur la fesse gauche cette fois-ci. Tanya halète une nouvelle fois et serre les dents. L'homme prend son pied à donner la punition, et trouve que la jeune femme s'en sort plutôt bien. Il continue ses coups de fouet tout en lui massant les fesses pour calmer la douleur. Au bout de 20 coup il arrête, repose son fouet et fait allonger Tanya sur le dos. Il lui attache les mains au lit avec des menottes. Lui enlève sont bandeau des yeux. Elle ouvre doucement ses yeux pour s'habituer à l'éclairage et regarde l'homme devant elle. Il porte encore son masque, mais Tanya peut apercevoir ses yeux bleus. Il est grand et bien costaud. Genre d'homme que Tanya apprécie. L'homme se remet au niveau du visage de Tanya.

**- Reprend moi dans ta bouche !**

**- Bien Maître !**

Tanya ne pensait pas être aussi excitée à se faire dominer. Elle le prend en bouche et l'homme bouge ses hanches pour donner le rythme. Tanya suce, lèche et joue avec ses dents sur la longueur de l'homme qui gémit.

**- Avales tous ce que je te donne !**

Elle continue à le sucer et se prépare. Elle sent le sexe dans sa bouche qui commence à trembler et elle reçoit tous son sperme en grandes giclés qu'elle avale. Tanya n'avait jamais pratiqué de fellation jusqu'au bout. Et elle trouve cela sexy et très érotique.

Elle s'imagine déjà lorsque ce sera Edward qui criera son nom en jouissant dans sa bouche.

L'homme la détache puis se rhabille.

**- Tu t'es bien débrouillée pour une première fois**. Lui dit-il en s'apprêtant à partir.

**- Heu, attends, il se retourne pour l'écouter, est-ce que Edward va venir ?**

L'homme sourit avant de lui répondre.

**- Il a déjà une soumise qui le comble alors il n'en prendra pas d'autre, tu peux partir ou visiter d'autres chambres, qui sait, tu pourrais trouver un dominateur pour te former.**

Tanya est frustrée, Edward lui a bien dit qu'elle aurait ce qu'elle veut si elle s'en sortait bien et résultat elle a fait de son mieux et il ne va même pas venir la voir. Elle envisage sérieusement de devenir une soumise, le jour où il viendra la voir elle sera prête à le combler comme ça.

Forte de cette conviction, elle se rhabille et sort de la pièce, elle marche dans le couloir et entend tout à coup la voix d'Edward, elle entrouvre la porte et regarde.

Bella est à quatre pattes sur le lit alors qu'Edward et debout derrière elle, la prenant par derrière. Elle voit l'énorme sexe d'Edward entré et sortir du cul de Bella. Cette dernière cris son plaisir alors qu'Edward se tend derrière elle.

**- Oh oui ma Bella…, j'aime te prendre comme ça… tu es si serrée. Je vais venir Bébé.**

Elle le voit descendre sa main sur l'intimité de sa partenaire et lui pincer durement le clitoris, Bella se redresse en hurlant le prénom d'Edward, alors que celui-ci lui donne les derniers coups de reins. Il s'écroule tout les deux sur le lit se caressant et s'embrassant tendrement.

Tanya les observe quelques instants se promettant que bientôt, très bientôt, elle sera à la place de cette Bella.

Dans le taxi qui la ramène chez elle, Tanya réfléchit à ce qui s'est passé ce soir, elle a bien apprécié cette partie de sadomasochiste et se dit qu'après tout si Edward aime ça et bien il la retrouvera pour jouer avec elle quand il saura qu'elle aime aussi, et qu'elle est même prêt à avoir un Maître pour être parfaite pour lui.

En croisant les doigts pour que personne dans son entourage, et surtout pas ses sœurs, apprennent ses nouveaux... penchants sexuels... tout cela pour un homme. Un seul.

_*_

_**_

_Et voilà pour cette semaine, alors on continue??_

_N'oubliez-pas si vous avez une idée nous sommes à votre écoute !_

_Bisous_


	6. Un héro : Edward

Coucou tout le monde !

Nouveau dimanche, nouveau chapitre des Malheurs de Tanya !

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, vos mises en alertes et tout :)

Merci à toutes celles qui nous ont donnés des idées, n'hésitez pas si vous en avez d'autre !

Réponses aux non-inscrites :

_Demonlove_ : Tu prends de mauvaises habitudes :) C'est clair qu'elle n'a pas assez de cervelle pour plaire à Ed

_Petitefilledusud_ : de rien, ça nous a fait plaisir de partager

* * *

Bon Dieu de merde. Je courrais dans les couloirs, tentant d'arriver le plus vite possible. Je savais que j'allais encore me faire attraper par ma chef parce que je serai en retard... mais bon, comment lui expliquer que je suis une marmotte, que je suis... comme gluée à mon lit alors que ma chef, Tanya Denali était une insomniaque chronique?

Je ne savais pas et je m'en fichais. Heureusement, pour une fois, j'arrive à intercepter l'ascenseur avant qu'il ne se referme sur moi, et me voilà, moi, Isabella Swan, en train de tenter de reprendre un semblant de respiration au milieu des costumes cravates et des tailleurs-jupes. oh, moi, je suis... je n'ose même pas dire comment je suis parce que je suis tellement banale que si je voyais dans un miroir, j'en pleurerai... petite, toute petite, brune, les yeux marrons, la peau blanche, tellement blanche que tout le monde me demande si je vais bien ou si je n'ai pas une maladie inavouable. Non, je n'ai pas le sida si on veut me poser la question, parce que je ne couche avec personne. Et puis, franchement le sida, ça ne s'attrape pas en touchant la main des gens ou en leur roulant une pelle... Je le sais, ma mère, Renée, une folle furieuse que j'adore, m'a suffisamment prévenue, fais voir des vidéos d'information, enfin, toutes ces sortes de choses dès que j'ai été réglée, que je sais que le sida, ça ne s'attrape qu'en cas de rapport non protégé avec un homme ou une femme susceptible d'être porteur(euse) du virus, ou par transfusion sanguine...

Et puis, ais-je besoin de préciser que moi... petite secrétaire de crotte, inexistante, invisible, n'aies aucune vie sexuelle? Non hein? Ben voilà. Je suis invisible. D'ailleurs, l'homme à côté de moi, vient de me coller un coup de coude dans le plexus et il ne s'excuse même pas ce gros nase, parce qu'il n'a pas fait attention à moi. Pauvre con! Donc, j'ai 22 ans, je n'ai jamais approché un homme... pardon, rectification, un homme n'a jamais été intéressé par moi. Je suis la jeune fille invisible et je fais tout pour le rester. Discrètement, même si j'ai mal aux côtes, je me faufile jusqu'à mon bureau, et pose mon sac en soupirant de soulagement. La vie d'invisible, parfois, c'est difficile. Parce qu'on se fait remarquer, ou qu'on se fait cogner... bref.

Je commence à jeter un coup d'œil aux messages éparpillés pour faire le tri de ce qui est urgent ou pas. Je ne suis pas une petite fille désorganisée, bien au contraire. Et je sais que ma chef, Tanya Denali, aime mon sens inné de l'organisation. Elle aime aussi, je le subodore, ma capacité à rester invisible au monde... qu'importe, je suis comme je suis, et j'aime mon... invisibilité... elle m'entoure comme un manteau chaud, confortable. Rien ne me fait plus peur que les regards des hommes, les sourires, même des femmes. Je n'ai pas d'amis, ni même d'amies, je suis invisible et cela me va très bien.

En fait, je mens. J'ai des amies. Bien sûr que j'en ais. Comment pourrais-je les oublier? Comment faire abstraction de mon amie Alice ou de mon amie Rosalie? Ce n'est pas parce que _moi_ je suis invisible que mes amies le sont. En tout état de cause, elles ne pourraient pas l'être, parce qu'elles sont tellement... chacune différentes, l'une petite, brune, piquante, l'autre blonde, aux gros seins... je ne vous pas fait pas de tableau, hein...

Allez, arrêter de rêvasser. Je me concentre sur les mails, les courriers. Tout ce qui fait que je sois une assistante parfaite. On peut me demander de travailler le week-end, c'est toujours possible. Après tout, je suis... ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une vie sociale, hein. Bref. Je bosse, je me concentre. Heureuse que ma « Chef ne soit pas encore là », parce que elle, ouche, c'est une vraie peau de vache. Elle est parfaite. Blonde. Grande. Belle. Et on n'a qu'une envie. La baffer. Mais moi, je ne suis pas ce genre de fille. Je l'admire de loin. Parce que je ne pourrais jamais lui ressembler, quoi que je fasse. Et qu'est-ce que j'aimerai. Bon dieu, elle est tellement belle, tellement parfaite. Elle est intelligente, digne. Ce n'est pas le genre de « pétasse blondasse » qui vous fons rire. Non. Elle est... parfaite. Si j'étais un homme, je serai amoureux d'elle, ce ne peut pas être autrement. Bref, heureusement que je suis une femme, hein, parce qu'autrement, je pourrais. Enfin, non, même si je n'ai jamais connu la bête, je veux dire, je suis toujours _vierge_, je sais qu'elle est parfaite, mais elle ne m'attire pas comme _ça_... Je l'admire parce que sa vie est tellement... parfaite... alors que la mienne manque cruellement de ... quelque chose. Mais je ne sais pas quoi. Pas de sexe, car, ce qu'on ne connaît pas, on en sait pas, mais... un truc... quelque chose qui fait palpiter le cœur, qui fait... peut-être d'amour tout simplement?

Ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai laissé ce sujet de côté. Je suis trop petite, trop ronde, si ronde qu'on peut appliquer le terme « pulpeuse » ou « bien en chaire » à ma personne. Et je suis... tellement banale. Enfin, mes formes et moi sommes toujours présentes pour régler les problèmes de notre chère maîtresse blonde qui fait notre admiration sans bornes...

Car croyez-le ou non, mais c'est la seule personne de tout le staff qui ne se fiche pas de moi, c'est celle qui m'a engagé, celle qui m'a fait être son bras droit, celle qui me fait sentir être enfin, quelqu'un...

Bref, ma journée se passe comme d'habitude, je fais mon travail. Et à la fin de mon labeur, mes amies, Rosalie et Alice m'appellent pour aller boire un coup dans un bar qui vient à peine d'ouvrir ses portes. Je sais qu'elles font cela pour me sortir, car leurs conjoints seront présents et franchement, faire la copine marrante que tout le monde trouve tellement drôle alors que leurs potes ne pensent qu'à des filles comme ma patronne à se mettre dans leur lit, ben, ça me fait pas rêver des max. Mais je suis une bonne poire, je ne peux pas résister à leurs plaintes au téléphone. Du coup, je suis là, dans ce bar, je bois un coup pendant que je regarde les couples, Jazz et Alice, Rosalie et Emmett se dandiner sur la scène... je suis heureuse pour eux. Comment pourrais-je ne pas l'être? Je ne suis pas jalouse. Du tout. Vraiment. Parce que des gros nazes qui veulent tâter mes gros nichons en se disant que je suis tellement en manque, il n'y a qu'à se baisser pour les ramasser...

Ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas ces mecs là, c'est que moi, je veux....je veux l'éclat qui brille dans les yeux d'Emmett le gros nounours, ou celui qui luit dans celui de Jazz qui dansent quand ils se posent dans le regard de leurs amour. Je sais, c'est con, je sais, je n'ai plus l'âge croire au père Noël, surtout avec le physique ingrat que j'ai. Mais qu'importe. Je ne veux pas être juste une paire de sein. Une paire de « ping-pong » comme dit si admirablement Emmett lorsqu'il parle des « Roberts » de sa femme. Non, moi, je veux... et merde, je vide ma bière d'une traite. Je ne trouverai jamais, car je ne suis pas attirante, je suis juste... moi. La bonne copine ronde qui fait rire tout le monde mais qui repars toujours toute seule... et puis... à mon âge... reconnaître qu'on est vierge, la honte totale! Jamais connu le bout du loup, la honte...

Je fais un signe au barman, et il me ressert une pression. Oui, je vais boire, et me retrouver comme d'habitude dans cet état d'euphorie qui dira à tout le monde, « elle est vraiment _sympa_ ta copine Bella »... De toute façon qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'elle soit la copine Bella? Hein. Je suis un cageot, je reste un cageot. Je lève mon verre au barman, et commence à le boire rapidement. Ah, ça fait du bien. J'oublie tout. Et c'est bien ce que je veux.

– « Une aussi jolie fille ne devrait pas boire aussi vite, et surtout aussi seule »

Je me retourne. Qu'est-ce que c'est? Encore un vieux en tel manque de sexe qu'il drague n'importe quoi, parce que bobonne refuse d'accomplir son devoir conjugal. Je commence à affuter mon regard-qui-tue jusqu'au moment où je me retourne. Merde. Heu... il doit parler à quelqu'un d'autre hein? Je tourne rapidement la tête autour de moi, scannant la pièce à la recherche d'une blonde pulpeuse, genre, ma patronne par exemple, au hasard...

– « Je ne sais pas qui tu cherches, mais je m'adressais à toi tu sais »

Ma mâchoire doit toucher le sol. Heu. L'homme devant moi est... apparition divine. Prince charmant. Il ne lui manque que le chapeau avec les plumes blanches et un blanc destrier. Brun, des cheveux piqués de roux, grand et BEAU. Sexy. À s'en faire, heu couler des rivières de baves.

– « Je pense que tu dois être... soit myope, soit t'as fait un pari avec tes potes, et sincèrement, je ne suis pas intéressée. Du tout. Alors, Monsieur sourire ultra-bright, tu remballes la marchandise, ça marche pas avec moi! »

– « Oh, désolé de t'avoir importuné. Une fille aussi... belle que toi doit avoir des prétendants à la pelle, je ne vais pas insister...Mais si tu changes d'avis, je suis Edward »

Il se fou de moi là? C'est ça? C'est pour la caméra caché!

– « Ecoute beau gosse! Quand Marcel Bellivau sortira en disant c'est pour la caméra cachée, moi, Bella, je te collerai ma main sur la gueule, t'as bien compris? »

« Hummm... je vois... il faut que je me montre plus... convaincant que ça »

Et avec ça, il se colle contre moi, et soudain, le silence se fait dans le bar…pas pour de vrai... mais comme dans les films. Nous sommes justes là. Lui. Moi. Il se saisit de ses mains parfaites mon visage et ses lèvres viennent s'écraser sur ma bouche. Je savoure ses lèvres parfaites, je suis ailleurs. Il est entre mes jambes et je sens... Dieu, je sens quelque chose de gros se frotter contre moi... Je gémis. Il est trop beau pour être vrai...

– « J'ai vraiment envie de toi... tu es... magnifique...et bandante »

– « Combien de verres t'as bu? » demandais-je joueuse

– « Aucun... viens, je vais te faire l'amour comme jamais je ne l'ai fait parce que tu me rends... fou »

Et avec ça, me laissant totalement envahir par mes hormones, je le suis chez lui, lui le parfait inconnu. Sitôt la porte fermée derrière lui, il se jette sur mes lèves, les léchant, les suçant, les caressant, agrippant ma lèvre inférieure entres ses dents, l'étirant, la gobant comme un bonbon. Je gémis comme jamais entre ses bras. « Si tu savais comme j'avais envie de faire ça depuis que je t'ai vu » gronde-t-il. Et ses mains caressantes, parcourant mon corps comme un chemin vierge... qu'il était... dieu, chaque trace laissant des marques de feu... Il me déshabille rapidement, et puis, plus vite encore, ses vêtements se retrouvent sur le sol. Ho, il est parfait. Du sommet de son crâne à la pointe de ses orteils. Il est parfait. Je suis pantelante. Vibrante. Vivante. Je sens au creux de mon ventre la pulsation de mon désir. Je coule.

Une fois nu, il se tourne vers moi et tel un félin, s'approche, m'enserre dans ses bras forts, puis me fait tomber dans le lit, et sans perdre de temps, lève ma cuisse ronde et lèche l'intérieure de la cuisse, la mordillant de ses dents parfaites, avant de longer ma chatte d'un grand coup de langue. Je crie face à la sensation. Je suis rouge et brûlante, je veux... je ne sais plus ce que je veux lorsqu'il ventouse sa bouche dans mon intimité, suçant, léchant, grignotant chaque parcelle de moi... et puis; soudain, il se redresse et me fixant de ses yeux verts aussi profonds qu'une forêt un jour de pluie, il halète… « Je veux être en toi... tout de suite ».... « Viens » lui soufflais-je, incapable de réprimer ma soif. Je ne sais plus où je suis, ce que je sais, c'est que je brûle de lui. Oublié mes rondeurs, mes complexes. Il ne reste plus que nous deux. Il se penche et rapidement, j'entends le bruit d'un papier qu'on déchire, et le glissement d'un caoutchouc qu'on glisse avant qu'il ne me remplisse. Brutalement. D'un seul coup.

Je crie. Me tends. Et je le sens s'immobiliser. « Putain » gémit-il... « Pas étonnant que tu sois aussi serrée. Merde, je suis un gros bâtard, je ne te mérite pas... » Et puis doucement, lentement, la sensation d'invasion change. Je sens quelque chose de fort naître dans le creux de mes reins. Je sens cette _urgence_ qui croît. Je pousse mes hanches généreuses contre lui. Il se saisit de mes fesses, les serres forts et commence à se mouvoir en moi lentement…doucement. Ah. C'est bon. Très bon. Oublié la douleur. Oublié... il ne reste plus cette sensation parfaite de lui en moi, il me rempli complètement. J'accompagne ses coups de reins, je suis en osmose avec lui... et je crie lorsqu'un orgasme incroyable vient balayer ma raison, et dans un éclair de lucidité, je le sens se déverser en moi, remplissant le préservatif de sa semence chaude, mes parois internes, les plus inexplorées se refermant autour de lui....

Je tente de récupérer mon souffle, tandis qu'il se dégage et jette sa protection rougit. Puis, avec une douceur indicible, s'approche de moi et m'embrasse comme si sa vie en dépendait.

– « Oh, Bella, tu n'as eu trop mal, n'est-ce pas? »

– « Non... c'était…oh, c'était parfait »

– « J'en suis heureux... parce que tu ne vas pas dire non à un second round alors? »

– « Un... oh, tu peux être d'attaque? »

– « Bien sûr... j'ai encore envie de toi... vraiment.... tu es... tellement douce, chaude, envoûtante... »

Je me suis laissé entraîner dans les torrents de la passion... Il était doux, et à la fois bestial. Un amant parfait. Il m'a fait découvrir des côtés de ma personnalité que je ne savais même pas exister... et qu'importe parce que je les avais découverts et c'était merveilleux.

À un moment donné, après des heures de sexe, je me suis réveillée. Il faisait encore nuit. Et j'ai eu peur. Je me suis dégagée de ses bras forts et doucement, très silencieusement, je me suis habillée, puis ait glissé sans bruit jusqu'à la porte. Une larme coulait sur la joue. Pourquoi est-ce que je faisais ça? Je ne savais pas. Peut-être que je ne voulais pas que ce dieu vivant regrette ce qu'il avait fait avec moi, peut-être que je ne voulais pas qu'il se rende compte à la lumière du jour à quel point j'étais différente de sa perfection... J'ai murmuré silencieusement, « adieu Edward » et je suis partie...

Et me voilà, lundi matin, le sourire en berne, après avoir passé un dimanche à pleurer sur ma connerie, mon incapacité légendaire à faire face aux situations critiques. Je me sens coupable mais je ne sais pas de quoi. Parce que s'il n'avait pas voulu de moi, il ne m'aurait pas prise n'est-ce pas? Alors pourquoi est-ce que je sentais que le fait qu'il m'ait fait l'amour le salissait, lui?

Pas le temps de penser à mes états d'âmes... parce que je pense quand même que si j'avais été comme ma patronne je me serai moins posée de questions.

– « Oh, Bella »

– « Oui, Miss Denali? »

– « Bella, vous être merveilleuse comme assistante, j'ai vraiment eu du nez quand je vous ai engagé vous savez! »

– « Merci »

– « Bon, d'ici quelques minutes, Monsieur Cullen arrivera, vous tâcherez de l'accueillir comme il se doit, si quelqu'un doit sauver notre entreprise, ça sera lui, d'accord? Sans compter que... hum... je pense qu'il ne sera pas insensible à mon charme, il faut savoir jouer de ce la nature vous a doté, n'est-ce pas? »

– « Bien Miss Denali »

– « Parfait Bella, je sais que je peux compter sur vous... »

Je replonge dans mes dossiers, histoire que tout soit parfait pour que ma patronne puisse avoir tout sous la main. Après tout, si la boîte ferme, je perdrai mon poste, je ne suis pas stupide... je suis stupide juste pour les histoires d'amour... de cul... les histoires entres un homme... une femme... bon dieu, pour une fois qu'un homme voulait bien de moi, je suis partie comme une voleuse après avoir passé les meilleurs heures de ma vie... quelle gourde, conne, crétine, imbécile, sortons le dictionnaire pour voir s'il y a des synonymes, voir plus...

La journée se passe, longue... et Miss Denali est de plus en plus énervée...

– « Il n'a pas appelé? »

– « Non Miss Denali »

– « Grr, bon dieu, ce n'est pas possible, je lui ai laissé plusieurs messages, avec ma photo qui plus est! »

– « Il ne pourra pas résister Miss Denali, peut-être attend-t-il la fin de la journée pour pouvoir vous voir en tête à tête? »

– « Vous savez toujours trouver les bons mots Bella »

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de la remercier. Elle s'était enfermée de nouveau dans son bureau. Bref, moi, c'était bien joli tout ça, mais il était 18h... heu, je ne me voyais pas déserter mon poste alors que d'ici quelques heures mon poste n'existerait peut-être plus. Il fallait que fasse mon possible pour que tout soit parfait pour l'arrivée si attendue de ce fameux Monsieur Cullen. Soit dit en passant je trouve que Miss Denali est vraiment divine, elle a revêtu une robe-tailleur qui met particulièrement son corps en valeur, elle est magnifique comme d'habitude. Et elle le sait. Comme d'habitude.

Je secoue la tête. Le bruit particulier de l'ascenseur qui monte l'arrivée d'un visiteur. J'appuie sur l'interphone...

- « Miss Denali, je pense que votre rendez-vous arrive ».

- « Très bien Bella, tentez de faire une bonne impression, j'arrive pour l'accueillir personnellement »

- « Bien Miss De... » Pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle a raccroché et qu'elle sort de son bureau, grande, blonde, fière, poitrine redressée.

Elle se tient devant mon bureau, me cachant la vue. Elle est assise sur le rebord, ses longues jambes fuselées croisée nonchalamment, les bras ballants, sa chevelure soyeuse cascadant dans son dos. Image de magasine de mode. Elle se redresse lorsque la porte de l'ascenseur chuinte. Et d'une voix sensuelle, rauque, parfaitement maîtrisée s'approche de l'inconnu.

– « Monsieur Cullen, c'est une joie de vous accueillir... Je suis Tanya Denali... Par ici je vous prie, allons dans mon bureau, nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter »

Il répond quelque chose que je ne peux pas entendre, car sa voix est trop basse, mais ma patronne rit comme une collégienne... Ils rentrent tous deux dans l'office de ma chef, puis, avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte... « Monsieur Cullen, mettez-vous à l'aise... prenez place... je vais dire à mon assistante de nous apporter des rafraîchissements... »

Elle se tourne vers moi et avec un sourire carnassier, se penche...

– « Je vais me le faire celui-là... quel dommage Bella que vous n'ayez pas vu son visage, j'ai rarement vu un homme aussi beau que celui-là. Vous auriez pu le contempler et en rêver la nuit... moi, je sens qu'il va me faire un très bon casse-croûte... apportez-nous cet excellent whisky que je gardais pour une occasion particulière, ainsi qu'un peu de champagne, enfin, bref, faites votre travail, je veux qu'il n'ait soif que pour moi »

– « Bien... »

Je me lève et me précipite vers la cuisine et prépare un plateau. Pourvu que je ne me casse pas la figure, après tout, je suis secrétaire, pas serveuse... Sur le plateau, très lourd, je dispose quelques fraises, deux verres à whisky, la carafe qui continent le liquide ambré, deux flûtes ainsi que du champagne frais. Et m'en retourne poser tout cela sur mon bureau avant de respirer un grand coup et de cogner délicatement sur la porte en bois du bureau de Miss Denali. « Entrez » répond une voix douce dans laquelle on sent le rire cristallin. Cet homme, ce Monsieur Cullen, a dû déjà tomber sous le charme de ma patronne, elle l'a enroulé autour de son petit doigt comme elle le fait toujours avec tout ce qui porte un pantalon et un sexe entre les jambes.

J'ouvre doucement la porte, puis m'en retourne chercher mon plateau et pénètre chargée dans l'office immense, en regardant mes pieds, histoire de ne pas tout ruiner en me vautrant comme une bouse.

– « Ah, Bella, parfait... alors... Monsieur Cullen... _Edward_... puis-je vous servir quelque chose à boire? Hum... Bella, vous pouvez nous laisser »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un œil sur cet homme que ma patronne trouve si beau. Et merde. Merde. Merde. Merde. Là, en face de moi, le regard dur, les lèvres serrées en une mince ligne froide se tiens l'Adonis parfait avec lequel j'ai perdu ma virginité, passé une nuit incroyable et que j'ai fuis comme une lâche... Je n'ai plus de couleur sur mon visage, avant de rougir comme jamais ça ne m'est arrivé.

– « Hum... Miss Denali... »

– « Appelez-moi Tanya, je vous l'ai déjà prié cher _Edward_... »

– « Miss Denali, vu que nous allons parler de travail, je pense que votre assistante devrait rester parmi nous... n'est-ce pas? »

– « Oh... »

– « Evidemment, je constate qu'il est déjà fort tard, peut-être que votre... assistante, Bella d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, a peut-être un petit-ami qui l'attend? »

– « Miss Denali, je... si vous désirez que je reste, je le ferai... »

– « Franchement Edward, je pense que nous n'avons pas besoin de Bella pour... »

– « Oh, si, permettez-moi d'insister Miss Denali... nous avons grand besoin de ses lumières... je suis persuadé qu'elle nous serait particulièrement utile... à mettre en lumière les différentes possibilités qui s'offrent à nous... d'apporter un éclairage féminin sur des problèmes... d'ordre généraux... »

– « Oh, lesquels? Vous piquez ma curiosité Edward »

– « Ma foi... sur tout, la vie, la mort, l'existence, l'amour... le sexe... »

– « Mmm, je suis à même de répondre à toutes ces questions... mon expérience me prouve que... »

– « J'en suis sûr Miss Denali, j'en suis sûr. Mais vous, Miss Bella, que penseriez-vous d'une jeune femme, au demeurant fort agréable à contempler, qui se laisse séduire par un homme rencontré au détour d'un bar, qui finit la soirée avec lui, qui fait entrevoir à cet homme le septième ciel, et qui profite lâchement du sommeil de son amant pour s'enfuir comme une voleuse? »

– « ... »

– « Oh, Edward, je suis persuadée qu'une femme, si elle était dans vos bras, saurait reconnaître la perfection qui est la vôtre et ne chercherait pas à fuir, mais au contraire, à vous garder précieusement »

– « Heu...il faut que je me sauve Miss Denali. Il est fort tard... je... il ne s'agis pas là d'une conversation dans laquelle vous avez besoin de mes lumières, aussi, si vous voulez bien m'excuser... »

Je quitte la pièce aussi vite que je peux. Merde. Les larmes menacent de déborder. Je saisis mon sac à main le plus rapidement possible. Et j'entends le rire cristallin de ma chef résonner dans la pièce. Salope! Et lui! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Qu'est-ce que c'est que les propos qu'il a tenu? Merde.

J'attrape ma veste et me cours presque vers l'ascenseur, en appuyant sur le bouton comme s'il m'avait personnellement offensé. Je ne suis pas fière de moi, mais j'éprouve une drôle de sensation dans le creux de l'estomac... vengeance. Haine. Colère. Contre ma chef. Putain, elle, avec son physique de rêve, sa voix de rêve, son sourire de rêve, elle va se faire son fameux « casse-croûte » du mec que j'ai lâchement laissé tombé... Putain, je déteste ma vie. Et je la déteste encore plus lorsqu'une grande main aux longs doigts sensuels vient empêcher les portes de se fermer, et que tout cela est suivi d'un corps parfait qui se faufile dans la cabine. Suivi par le corps de déesse de ma patronne. Faites que le sol s'ouvre et m'engloutisse. 25 étages enfermés dans quelques mètres carrés, en face de deux parfaits représentants de l'humanité. Et moi. Petite crotte. Zut. Je lève les yeux au ciel, regardant partout sauf eux, puis fixant un point particulièrement intéressant du revêtement mural. Je n'arrive pourtant pas à occulter les tentatives de séduction à peine voilé de Tanya...

– « Edward... ce verre que nous n'avons pas pu prendre tout à l'heure, pourquoi ne pas aller le partager dans un endroit... plus intime? Moins professionnel? »

– « J'en serai ravi Miss Denali... mais j'avoue, la journée de travail a été longue... et mon dimanche... très décevant »

– « Je suis persuadée que j'arriverai à vous redonner le sourire Edward... j'ai plus d'une corde à mon arc... qui est fort... souple »

– « La souplesse ne fait pas tout... la forme de l'arc a une importance fondamentale... et j'ai toujours préféré les formes... pleines... généreuses... »

– « Oh... nous voilà arrivé au sous-sol, je vous raccompagne jusqu'à votre voiture? »

– « Merci, ce serait plutôt à moi de le faire, mais comme je vous le disais, la journée a été longue... Bien le bonsoir Miss Denali, je vous contacterai très vite afin de prendre une décision concernant le rachat de votre société... »

– « Au revoir... Edward... j'attends votre appel avec la plus grande impatience...et si vous changez d'avis, je suis toujours joignable sur mon portable... »

Je souris intérieurement. C'est la première fois que je vois un homme repousser les avances de ma patronne. Je la regarde s'éloigner, elle roule ses hanches fines dans une démarche naturellement fière et sensuelle. Je soupire et me retourne pour me diriger vers ma vieille camionnette et pousse un cri que j'étouffe dans ma main. Tout à la contemplation de ma patronne je n'avais pas remarqué que Monsieur Perfection s'était rapproché de moi et se tenait à quelques centimètres. L'expression sur son visage si beau était indescriptible. Je recule... il avance. Je recule encore. Il continue d'avancer en me fixant de ses merveilleuses prunelles vertes. Je rencontre un mur. Coincée. Il continue de se rapprocher et je vais finir par attraper un torticolis à force de lever la tête vers lui.

– « Alors... Isabella... comme on se retrouve... le monde est petit... tout petit... »

– « Heu... comment ça va... Edward? »

– « Pas très bien, pas très bien du tout même... et puis, depuis quelques minutes, nettement mieux... »

– « Ah... J'imagine que c'est votre visite à Miss Denali qui vous a ravi... Elle vous trouve très attirant, vous avez pu le constater... et c'est une femme vraiment très belle »

– « Elle ne m'intéresse pas du tout... je n'aime pas les blondes... Je préfère nettement les petites brunes... mais je les préfère quand elles restent avec moi... dis-moi, c'était tellement mauvais que tu as préféré te sauver comme une voleuse... »

– « Non... pas du tout, c'était vraiment extraordinaire... »

– « Parce que tu comprends, je me suis endormi heureux comme jamais je ne l'ai été... et la déception a été des plus cruelles lorsque je me suis rendu compte que le lit était froid... »

– « Mmmm... heu... qu'est-ce que je peux dire... pardon? »

– « Il faudra plus que ça pour te faire pardonner... essaies encore une fois... »

– « Je... »

Et là, je n'ai pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit qu'Edward se saisit de mon visage et écrase sa bouche divine sur mes lèvres me faisant gémir de plaisir, fondre dans ses bras. Me rendant folle de désir, juste avec un simple baiser... je crochète sa nuque, me frotte contre lui, souris lorsque je sens la manifestation de son désir dans le creux de mon estomac.

– « Hum, hum... », une voix froide et glaciale nous interrompt. Merde.

– « Miss Denali... vous n'êtes pas encore partie? » demande Edward de son ténor si rauque

– « Apparemment non... Si ma secrétaire vous importune, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je la renverrai sans hésitation », elle me regarde un air de dégoût clairement affiché sur son visage pâle, les flammes de la colère dansant dans ses yeux azurs

– «Je dois dire... Miss Denali, que la seule personne qui nous dérange actuellement... c'est vous! »

– « Comment? Enfin, Edward, soyez sérieux! Allons! Comment pourrais-je croire ne serait-ce que cinq petites secondes que _vous_, vous! Vous puissiez être ne serait-ce... qu'intéressé par... _ça_! », je rougis de rage... et de douleur, car c'est la vérité, il est si beau et je suis... je suis ce que je suis...

– « Je ne vous permets pas Miss Denali! Retenez vos paroles, elles sont outrancières! »

– « Mais enfin Edward! Vous l'avez vu? Vous l'avez bien vu cette... enfin, elle est... insignifiante! Grosse! Comparez-là à moi, je suis nettement plus attirante que cette... dinde! »

– « Si vous n'étiez pas une femme, je jure que je vous casserai la figure... non mais pour qui vous prenez-vous Miss Denali? De quel droit vous permettez-vous de juger le physique des gens? Vous pensez que vous êtes l'étalon du baromètre de la beauté? Alors, sachez-le... J'ai toujours détesté les blondes, j'ai toujours détesté les grandes filles prétentieuses, incapable de la moindre modestie... Alors que Bella, ici présente, est la représentation parfaite de la femme que j'aime! »

– « Non! Ce n'est pas possible! Edward, vous... vous vous trompez... c'est un cauchemar et je vais me réveiller... c'est ça... car enfin, vous êtes si beau, vous ne pouvez pas vouloir cette fille! »

– « Monsieur Cullen pour vous. Et je veux qui je veux. Et ça ne sera jamais vous! »

– « Très bien, Bella, vu le comportement que vous avez, à vous faire bécoter par un client, c'est une faute grave, vous êtes virée! »

– « Ah, vous le prenez comme cela Miss Denali... parfait. Viens Bella mon ange, laisse tomber cette... chose qui te tenait lieu de patronne... j'ai nettement plus intéressant à t'offrir » et avec cela, il me tend sa grande main et je la saisis comme si elle représentait ma bouée de sauvetage. Jamais personne n'a été aussi gentil avec moi. Jamais aucun homme ne m'a défendu comme il l'a fait... peut-être qu'il m'apprécie finalement assez pour... mon cœur palpite bruyamment dans ma poitrine. Je n'ai peut-être plus de travail, mais j'ai un Edward Cullen, et je pense que c'est nettement plus agréable. Nous nous éloignons rapidement, il me dirige vers sa voiture. Puis arrivé à destination, il se retourne. Tanya est restée figée sur place, nous regardant avec incrédulité, un air mauvais sur le visage, un air qui lui ôte toute beauté. Dire que je la trouvais si merveilleuse...

– « Au fait, Miss Denali... je crois savoir que vous désiriez que j'investisse dans votre entreprise. Vu votre attitude envers vos employés, permettez que je décline tout désir de faire affaire avec vous. Je vous souhaite le bonsoir, au plaisir de ne plus croiser votre route... »

Ouche. Ça a dû lui faire mal. Si ses yeux avaient pu me tuer, je serai carbonisée sur place. Mais je n'ai pas envie de m'apitoyer sur ses malheurs, car avec tout le venin qu'elle vient de cracher sur moi, la compassion que j'aurai pu ressentir est enterrée. Finalement, Edward est vraiment mon prince charmant. Il est nettement plus moderne puisqu'il m'enlève dans son cheval métallique. Je lui fais confiance, pour la première fois de ma vie, je remets mon avenir entre les mains d'un autre, qui a su si vaillamment me défendre. Il est mon héros. Mon héros des temps modernes. Je regarde dans le rétroviseur extérieur pour voir la silhouette figée et haineuse de Tanya qui rétrécit, rétrécit... jusqu'à disparaître...

* * *

_**N'hésitez-pas à nous dire ce que vous souhaitez que nous lui fassions subir dans les prochains chapitres. Nous ne manquerons pas de vous satisfaire...**_


	7. Le vétérinaire

_**Coucou les filles ! (et les mecs ?)**_

_**Nous revoilà pour une nouvelle aventure de Tanya au pays des malheurs…**_

_**Réponses aux non-inscrites :**_

Nana : merci beaucoup on espère que les prochains te plairont autant…

catigre12 : merci beaucoup, Tanya restera une belle cruche lol

Alice : merci beaucoup, nous aussi on aime la torturer

Petitefilledusud : merci,

« anonyme » : je suppose que tu n'étais pas co et que tu ne t'en es pas aperçu, en tout cas merci beaucoup Barbie ne comprendra jamais rien à la beauté intérieure

Demonlov : merci beaucoup, on espère que tu apprécieras celui-ci tout autant

Alicia : merci beaucoup

* * *

Edward Cullen et un brillant vétérinaire. Tous ce qui touche des animaux, il adore…sa vie ne tourne qu'autour de cela. Son cabinet de vétérinaire se situe en plein centre de Seattle et il en est très fier. Rien ne l'intéresse sauf ses bêtes, il pourrait passer des jours et des nuits entières avec eux…au grand dam de ses parents et surtout de sa secrétaire.

Tanya Denali, secrétaire du cabinet vétérinaire de l'homme le plus convoité de Seattle. Elle tente par tous les moyens de l'entraîner dans son lit, mais échoue à chaque fois. Pour elle c'est juste qu'il ne prend pas le temps de vivre et ne se consacre qu'à sa passion. Elle ne l'a jamais vu en galante compagnie. Pourtant dieu seul sais qu'elle le suit partout. Elle connait toute ses habitudes par cœur…elle sait où il mange chaque vendredi soir avec sa sœur, elle sait également où il vit, car elle s'est arrangé pour obtenir un appartement dans le même immeuble que lui. Edward Cullen est son obsession, et elle ne lâchera pas prise. Elle le veut. Elle se trouve très belle…avec de belles formes, elle sait aussi que les hommes se tournent sur son passage et elle en joue. Mais celui qu'elle veut ne la remarque pas. Il lui adresse seulement un simple bonjour le matin, lui demande ses rendez-vous de la journée et lui dit bonsoir. Tanya est frustrée de ces rejets et compte bien l'amadouer avec une petite tenue sexy qu'elle vient de s'acheter juste pour lui. Elle espère qu'avec ça il tombera sous son charme.

Le lendemain matin, elle met son petit plan en action. Elle ne peut avoir aucune référence, vu qu'elle ne l'a jamais vu en compagnie de femme. Donc elle se base à son instinct, et à ce que veut un homme. Elle se douche tranquillement, se maquille légèrement et enfile sa robe serré au corps mauve. Des chaussures à talons de la même couleur. Elle constate qu'elle va arriver en retard. Une chose que Edward déteste c'est bien le retard. Donc elle se dépêche autant qu'elle le peut, mais ce matin la circulation se fait difficile dans Seattle et elle arrive avec 10 minutes de retard. Elle rentre dans le cabinet discrètement et s'installe à son poste. Mais pas de chance Edward est derrière à nourrir les animaux, il se présente à l'accueil. Tanya lui sert un sourire qui se veut sexy. Mais Edward reste toujours impassible.

- « Miss Denali, quelle est la raison de votre retard ? »

- « La circulation M. Cullen était très difficile ce matin ! »

- « Miss Denali, expliquez-moi comment ça se fait que je suis là avant vous, sans retard alors que nous vivons au même endroit ? »

- « Je suis désolée M. Cullen, mais pour être présentable devant les patients il faut que je me prépare un minimum ! »

- « Eh bien levez-vous plus tôt ! »

Puis il reparti comme il était venu. Tanya est d'autant plus frustrée qu'il n'a pas remarqué sa tenue. Mais au moment où elle désespère de ne pas le revoir il réapparait dans la salle d'attente avec une blouse blanche, celle qu'elle est dans l'obligation de porter.

- « Miss Denali votre blouse ! »

Il lui tend avec un air impassible sur le visage et retourne dans son cabinet. Tanya se sent vexée. Elle a mis du temps à se préparer et lui n'a rien vu, ou alors il a fait semblant de ne rien voir. Donc sa journée commence très mal. En plus elle déteste les animaux et ne leur porte aucune attention. Elle serait même désagréable avec les animaux que les clients laissent pour le rendez-vous. Elle cherche toujours comment son patron peut en être à ce point subjugué. Une vieille dame vient de laisser son chien pour un vaccin. Tanya prend la laisse de l'animal et l'attache au portique prévu à cet effet. Elle ne veut voir aucun animal en liberté dans la salle d'attente. Pour l'instant Edward ne dit rien, mais elle sait qu'il n'approuve pas. Tanya ne fait ce travail que dans le but d'impressionner Edward. Quand elle a postulé c'était juste pour lui et elle est coincée ici depuis 2 ans maintenant. Elle a appris le métier dans la foulée.

Elle attend le prochain client dans la salle quand une jeune fille entre en courant avec les larmes aux yeux. Tanya la regarde de haut en bas, et sourit en se disant que ce n'est pas encore elle qui fera chavirer le cœur de son patron. Elle l'examine et lance un sourire hypocrite à la jeune fille. Tanya se dit que certaines personnes manquent cruellement de goût. La jeune fille est habillée avec un débardeur noir et un pantalon de survêtement bleu marine avec des vieilles baskets aux pieds. Tanya se dit que pour venir ici elle devrait au moins être présentable et avoir un animal avec elle, or ce n'est pas le cas. Et Tanya connaît la consigne. Sauf si c'est pour une urgence.

- « Bonjour, mademoiselle » lui lance-t-elle ironiquement.

- « Oui bonjour, je souhaiterais parler au vétérinaire, c'est une urgence j'ai besoin de lui ! »

- «M. Cullen est en pleine consultation, vous allez devoir patienter ! »

- « Mais c'est… »

- « Patientez ! »

La jeune fille s'installe dans la salle d'attente mais elle est tellement stressée pour son chien qu'elle ne peut patienter plus. Elle retourne voir la secrétaire qui a priori ne fait pas son travail. C'est une urgence elle devrait au moins en informer le vétérinaire.

- « Madame s'il vous plaît, dites-lui au moins que je suis là pour une urgence ! »

- « Je suis désolée, mais ce sont les consignes, il n'aime pas être dérangé en pleine auscultation ! »

- « MAIS DITES LUI QUE JE SUIS LA ! »

- « Ca ne sert à rien de crier, ça n'iras pas plus vite, je vous conseille juste de vous asseoir ! »

- « MAIS T'ES BOUCHEE OU TU LE FAIS EXPRES, JE DOIS VOIR LE VETERINAIRE MAINTENANT ! » lui hurle la jeune femme en larme maintenant

- « Attendez, je vais voir ce que je peux faire ! »

Mais au moment de se lever, certes pas assez rapidement aux yeux de la jeune femme la porte s'ouvre sur le vétérinaire, qui vient voir pourquoi il y a autant de bruit dans sa salle d'attente.

- « Miss Denali, pourquoi ces hurlements ? »

- « La demoiselle ici présente, ne peux pas attendre son tour et vous demande en urgence ! » lui dit Tanya sur un ton sexy

Edward se tourne vers la jeune femme qui pleure maintenant. Il regarde Tanya d'un air mauvais et va voir la fille en larme. Il la fait asseoir sur une chaise et lui relève la tête. Il stoppe de respirer immédiatement en voyant le visage de la fille. Il est totalement subjugué par la beauté de cette personne. Mais pour l'instant il doit savoir ce qu'il se passe pour qu'elle se mette dans cet état.

- « Mademoiselle ! »

- « Vous êtes le vétérinaire ? »

- « Oui, quel est le problème ? »lui demande-t-il d'une voix douce

- « C'est mon chien ! » renifle-t-elle

- « Et qu'arrive-t-il à votre chien ? »

- « Il est tombé dans les escaliers en voulant jouer au moment où j'allais le sortir, et je crois qu'il s'est cassé une patte ! »

- « Très bien, vous habitez loin ? »

- « Non, à trois immeubles de là »

- « Allons le chercher »

Il est totalement sous le charme. Cette femme aime les animaux, pour se mettre dans cet état pour son chien. Il demande à Tanya de faire patienter les autres rendez-vous le temps qu'il revienne. Cette dernière lui fait un sourire plus que sexy et accepte sans problème… même si au fond d'elle, elle brûle d'une haine sans nom pour cette jeune femme. Comment se fait-il qu'il aille chercher ce clébard avec elle alors que d'habitude, il ne sort jamais du cabinet? En deux années de travail, il n'a jamais quitté pour aider quelqu'un avec une bête. Les gens se débrouillent toujours pour amener leurs animaux dans le cabinet. 30 minutes plus tard, il revient avec l'animal dans les bras et la fille sur ses talons. Ils se sourient et elle entre avec lui dans le cabinet. Tanya la regarde avec haine quand elle lui passe devant. La jeune fille rougit en apercevant Tanya, mais se focalise rapidement sur son animal.

Edward fait passer une radio à Titus, le chien de Bella. Effectivement sa patte avant est cassée. Edward va expliquer calmement ce qu'il va devoir faire à la jeune femme. Il voudrait éviter de la faire paniquer.

- « Mademoiselle »

- « Appelez-moi Bella s'il vous plaît ! »

- « Très bien Bella, donc appelez-moi Edward ! »il est étonné de sa spontanéité avec cette jeune femme. « Sa patte avant droite est effectivement cassée, je vais devoir l'opérer pour lui mettre des broches afin que l'os se consolide correctement, ainsi nous serons certains qu'il ne boitera pas en vieillissant»

- « Cette intervention est sans risque pour lui ? »

- « oui aucun risque, d'après son carnet de santé il n'a aucun problème, mais je ne comprends pas, je m'occupe de lui pour ces vaccins et je ne vous ai jamais vu ? »

- « C'est mon frère qui l'emmène généralement. Je reviens d'un voyage de 3 mois, et je voulais juste aller jouer avec lui dans le parc. Je voulais en profiter, je repars dans 15 jours et il ne va pas pouvoir marcher correctement ! »

- « Bella, votre chien est entre de bonnes mains avec moi, ne t'inquiète pas. Je l'opère dans 3 heures, tu peux revenir le voir après si tu le souhaite ! »

- « Oh merci beaucoup ! il va en avoir pour combien de temps à se rétablir, je dois prendre mes dispositions... »

- « 3 semaines de plâtre, et après selon la radio, nous verrons s'il peut remarcher correctement ! »

- « Très bien, je vais aller régler ça rapidement et je reviens ! Merci Edward ! »

Bella quitte la salle d'examen sous le regard de Tanya et ressort.

Edward s'occupe avec beaucoup d'attention de l'animal de Bella. Il ne pense qu'à elle et à ses yeux magnifiques. Cette fille l'a envoûté. Ca ne lui est jamais arrivé, il ne s'est toujours intéressé qu'à ses animaux. Mais là il était prêt à lever un peu le pied de son travail pour cette jeune femme. Il opère le chien et va voir Tanya.

- « La demoiselle de tout à l'heure ! »

- « Oui ? » lui dit-elle avec un ton charmeur

- « Si elle revient, vous me l'envoyez ! »

- « Bien ! » lui dit-elle, son sourire s'est effacé directement

Edward retourne dans sa cabine et Tanya peste contre cette jeune fille. Elle ne comprend pas comment une fille aussi simple, banal… avec rien pour elle puisse intéresser un temps soit peu Edward Cullen. Pour Tanya elle est la seul femme qui irait bien avec lui. Elle passe son après-midi entouée de chat et de chien qui miaulent et aboient constamment. La migraine la guette de très près. Au moment de partir la jeune femme revient, habillée cette fois en militaire. Tanya la regarde avec des yeux exorbités. Comment diable cette femme, peut intéresser des hommes habillée totalement en mec? Elle s'approche de Tanya.

- « Je souhaite voir Edward ! »

Tanya a la bouche grande ouverte, pourquoi l'appelle-t-elle par son prénom ?...Même elle n'a pas ce privilège. Elle fulmine complètement maintenant et explose.

- «Comment osez-vous l'appeler par son prénom ? »

- « Il me l'a demandé ! » lui dit Bella d'un ton satisfait

- « Je vais être direct avec vous, Edward ne s'intéresse à rien d'autre qu'à ses animaux, vous n'avez aucune chance avec lui et je me le réserve »

Bella sourit à l'audace de la secrétaire qui se réserve son patron comme un vulgaire morceau de viande, mais ne se laisse pas abattre. Elle sait pourquoi elle est ici et si elle doit donner une bonne leçon à cette pimbêche blonde elle n'hésitera pas. Dans son travail, elle est respectée par tous les hommes et femmes. Donc ce n'est pas une blonde écervelée qui va lui dicter sa conduite. Elle regarde Tanya droit dans les yeux…

- « J'ai juste un petit conseil à vous donner, vous le voulez ? »

- « Allez-y »

- « Sachez que personne ne me donne des ordres, généralement c'est moi qui les donne. Et je pense que s'il était réellement intéressé par vous, il vous aurait déjà mit dans son pieu, or, avec ce que vous dites ce n'est pas encore arrivé ! »

- « Et alors, vaut mieux tard que jamais, et puis là vous êtes dans la vie civile, donc vous n'avez pas d'ordre à me donner »

- « Oh ! vous connaissais le mot civile, je pensais que vous n'alliez pas au-delà de baises-moi dans cette robe ! »

Tanya fulmine encore plus maintenant. Cette petite gonzesse moche et sans style se permet de l'insulter. Tanya devient de plus en plus rouge mais Edward ouvre la porte à ce moment avec un immense sourire quand il aperçoit la jeune femme. Il la fait entrer avec lui et jette un regard mauvais à sa secrétaire. Edward en a plus qu'assez de ces excès de colère envers les clients à qui il montre un temps soit peu d'attention. Il sait très bien que Tanya le veut, mais il ne la supporte pas. Il la trouve vulgaire, il n'aime absolument pas les blondes…et encore moins les personne imbues d'elles-mêmes. Tout ce que sa secrétaire est… Il a entendu une partie de la conversation que Bella a eu avec elle, et il est ravi qu'elle lui ait fait fermer son clapet. Il regarde avec attention Bella pendant qu'elle cajole son chien. Il regarde aussi sa tenue, et il la trouve plus que sexy. « Donc c'est une militaire » se dit-il pour lui-même. Il sait très bien ce que ce métier implique. Des absences assez longues. Mais il veut toujours en profiter avant son prochain voyage.

- « Bella ? »

- « oui Edward » lui sourit-elle

- « Puis-je vous inviter à dîner ? »

- « Je n'ai absolument pas la tenue adéquate pour aller dîner ! »

- « Et bien si vous ne voulez pas sortir au restaurant, je peux toujours vous cuisiner quelque chose à mon appartement ! », il se sent terriblement gêné de lui demander ça. Il ne l'avait jamais fait pour personne. Bella lui donne des ailes !

- « D'accord, ça me va ! »

- « Vous pourrez revenir le voir demain ? »

- « Justement à ce sujet, je repars toute la semaine. J'ai demandé à mon frère de venir le chercher dès qu'il pourra sortir, vous pourrez le lui confier ? »

- « Bien sur, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais m'en occuper comme si c'était le mien ! »

- « Merci Edward ! »

Ils quittent le cabinet sous l'œil rageur de Tanya. Mais ils n'y prêtent pas attention et Edward conduit Bella directement à son appartement. Il lui fait visiter vite fait et se dirige vers la cuisine. Bella est impressionné. Cet homme aussi magnifique soit-il, sait tout faire. Son appartement et magnifique, il cuisine divinement bien. Ca fait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas mangé un aussi bon repas. Dans sa caserne, les repas enfin si elle peut appeler ça un repas, ne sont pas au top de la gastronomie. Tout en mangeant ils discutent de tout et de rien. Bella lui raconte un peu son travail, et lui apprend qu'elle part une semaine pour rester après 1 mois entier.

Edward se réjouit de pourvoir la revoir régulièrement après cette semaine. Ils terminent de dîner et Bella comme Edward n'en tenant plus se saute dessus. Ils s'embrassent à pleine bouche. Bella parce qu'elle est en manque et que son corps l'appelle, et Edward parce tout simplement la trouve magnifique et veut voir ce qui se cache derrière son habit de travail. Ils s'embrassent à perdre haleine, ils gémissent tous les deux de concert. Edward fais basculer Bella sur le sofa et commence à baisser la fermeture de son treillis. Bella la retire vite fait pour se retrouvais en boxer noir et débardeur noir. Edward se sent fondre, et son sexe se fait plus dur encore en voyant la beauté devant lui. Il la reprend dans ses bras et l'embrasse, il se détache et sa bouche parcours le cou, la mâchoire, la clavicule, pour arriver à la naissance de ses seins. Bella gémit sous les caresses de l'apollon et lui enlève son tee-shirt pour avoir accès à sa peau si douce. Elle le caresse, le griffe et lui retire son jean et son boxer dans la foulée. Bella gémit en voyant le sexe en érection d'Edward. Elle le prend à pleines mains et commence doucement de léger vas et viens. Edward continue ses caresses sur le corps de Bella, il lui retire son débardeur et son boxer. Ses doigts voyagent sur le corps de la déesse et vont cajoler son bouton de plaisir. Bella se cabre et Edward en profite pour attaquer de nouveau son cou et ses seins qu'il titille gentiment. Edward n'en pouvant plus de la sentir prête pour lui la fait rebasculer sur le sofa, lui écarte les jambes et se présente à son entrée. Bella pousse des hanches pour le faire venir. Il s'insère doucement en elle jusqu'à la garde et gémit d'être aussi bien en elle. Il commence doucement son va et vient jusqu'à accélérer la cadence. Leurs gémissements et claquements de peaux résonnent dans l'appartement.

Tanya rentre chez elle et aperçoit la voiture d'Edward garée. Elle se dit que finalement avec la petite peste ça n'a pas fonctionné et qu'il doit être désespéré. Elle décide d'aller lui rendre visite directement. Mais en arrivant devant sa porte, ce qu'elle entend lui donne une envie de meurtre sans nom. Elle pose son oreille contre la porte.

– « OH ! OUI BELLA ! »

– « EDWARD PLUS VITE…J'Y SUIS PRESQUE ! »

– « ALLEZ BELLA…VIENS AVEC MOI ! »

– « OUIIIIIIIIIIII »

– « ARGGGG….BELLAAAAAAAAAAA »

Tanya n'en revient pas, c'est avec elle qu'il aurait du prendre son pied. Elle ne peut pas se dire que cette fille est mieux qu'elle pour lui. Le lendemain il l'aura déjà oublié et Tanya aura tout le loisir de le draguer à nouveau.

Le lendemain, Tanya embauche à l'heure et Edward vient la voir avec un sourire radieux. Elle n'hésite pas et lui rend ce magnifique sourire, mais va le perdre très vite.

- « Miss Denali, Bella doit appeler dans environ 2 heures, veuillez me transférer l'appel immédiatement ! »

- « Bien monsieur »

Elle sait qu'elle n'a plus aucune chance. Cette pétasse brune lui a piqué le mec qu'elle voulait. Il ne lui reste plus qu'une chose à faire. Elle va chercher un boulot ailleurs pour ne pas avoir à supporter les appels de cette petite conne, et ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec le gars qui lui brise le cœur !

Mais avant, elle va se venger de la brunette. Deux heures plus tard, le téléphone sonne.

– « Cabinet vétérinaire Bonjour » annonce Tanya.

– « Bonjour, je souhaiterais parler à Edward, s'il vous plaît, il attend mon appel ».

– « Je suis désolée mais Monsieur Cullen, n'est pas là aujourd'hui, il a un rendez-vous personnel si vous voyez ce que je veux dire », annonce Tanya certaine que cette idiote va se morfondre en pensant qu'elle s'est fait avoir.

– « Oui je vois parfaitement, peut importe, je l'appellerais sur son portable alors ». Elle entend le sourire dans la voix de Bella et réalise qu'elle s'est fait prendre à son propre piège.

– « Heu… attendez… » Commence Tanya.

- « Bonne journée Miss Denali » la coupe Bella avant de lui raccrocher au nez.

Tanya entend immédiatement la sonnerie du portable de son patron retentir, cette fois il va la virer, elle prend les devant et rassemble ses affaires. La porte s'ouvre sur un Edward furieux.

– « Miss Denali, vous êtes… »

– « Je démissionne » s'empresse-t-elle de dire

– « Virée » Termine Edward en même temps qu'elle, il sourit satisfait « Parfait » ajoute-t-il avant de quitter la pièce pour retourner s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Tanya dépitée quitte les lieux, disant au revoir à son fantasme vivant.

* * *

_**N'hésitez-pas à nous dire ce que vous souhaitez que nous lui fassions subir dans les prochains chapitres. Nous ne manquerons pas de vous satisfaire...**_


	8. La journaliste

_**Coucou les filles !**_

_**Un grand merci pour vos reviews, 125 c'est vraiment cool :)**_

_**Voilà une nouvelle mésaventure de Tanya…**_

**_Réponses aux non-inscrites :_**

**_Joliebrune_ : merci pour ta review on note ton idée merci beaucoup**

**_Nana_ : merci beaucoup**

**_Demonlove_ : merci, c'est clair que plus ça va plus elle s'en prend plein la tronche**

**_Alicia_ : merci, ça va le faire pour la suite**

**_Xx_ : merci beaucoup, ton idée est notée**

**_Titine_ : Bienvenue, nous sommes contente que ça te plaise, on l'a plein pas, elle est trop méchante**

**_Petitefilledusud_ : on se retrouve chaque semaine sans faute :) merci de ta fidélité et à bientôt**

* * *

C'est par une belle soirée d'hiver que tout commença pour Tanya. Elle venait de terminer son article, et oui, c'est une journaliste, enfin plutôt un cafard qui suit les stars actuelles. Donc elle venait de terminer son article sur le grand Edward Cullen, troisième du nom, qui venait apparemment de trouver chaussures à son pied.

Et depuis deux semaines, impossible de savoir d'où elle venait cette petite brune, Tanya avait tout juste réussi à obtenir son nom : Isabella Swan.

L'article ne mettait vraiment pas la demoiselle en valeur, bien au contraire :

_Edward Cullen, le plus beau parti de nos jours, _

_A été vu, depuis quelques temps_

_Au bras d'une petite brune sans grand intérêt._

_Cette femme, Isabella Swan ne sort de nulle part !_

_Pour porter un prénom aussi démode, on peut se demander comment le Beau et Talentueux Edward Cullen peut la supporter !_

_Etc…_

C'était du Tanya tout craché, pas la peine d'en lire plus, à sa manière d'écrire, on pouvait ressentir qu'elle était en admiration d'Edward Cullen, le prestigieux peintre, mais qu'elle ne pouvait supporter le fait qu'il ais une femme à son bras.

A moins que se ne soit le sien, bien entendu !

Tanya avait décidé de devenir grand reporter, mais avec le temps, elle comprit qu'à on âge, tout juste vingt-huit ans, elle n'avait plus de chance d'y parvenir. Il lui restait donc devenir une sorte de paparazzi des temps modernes. Elle focalisait sur Edward, et se disait que bien qu'elle ne puisse pas être du même monde que lui, elle arriverait bien un jour à l'approcher d'assez près pour le prendre dans ces filets !

Elle le poursuivait sans cesse, toujours à l'affut de la moindre info le concernant. Elle savait qu'il la connaissait, qui ne la connaissait pas d'ailleurs ?

C'est ainsi, qu'un soir, en sortant de son bureau, elle vit un peu plus loin, une voiture qu'elle reconnaissait. Et oui, c'était la limousine privée d'Edward qui tournait à l'angle de la rue où elle se trouvait !

Sans réfléchir, Tanya est une vraie blonde, je vous l'assure, elle courut jusqu'à son Austin mini, jeta ces affaires à l'intérieur et démarra en trombe ! Elle voulait absolument savoir où il pouvait bien aller.

Elle fit un demi-tour s'en prendre le temps de vérifier s'il y avait quelqu'un sur la route, et malheureusement pour elle, une patrouille de police passait à se moment la !

Dommage pour elle, ils l'arrêtèrent pour conduite dangereuse sur la voie publique. Bien entendu, elle eu beau leur dire qu'elle était pressée, qu'elle avait un rendez-vous…Rien ne fonctionnait. Elle voyait qu'elle perdait des minutes précieuses et finalement opta pour dire Oui à tout !

D'ailleurs si elle continuait comme ca à minauder, elle risquait de passer sous la ceinture du gars. Elle prit son amende, retourna dans sa voiture, et évita de se faire remarquer en roulant comme une dingue.

Elle pestait dans sa voiture tellement fort, que les quelques piétons sur le trottoir se retournais sur son passage. Elle tourna dans le coin de la rue et continua tout droit. C'était une question vitale de savoir où IL pouvait bien aller comme ca.

Elle roula pendant dix minutes, et à force chercher, fini par trouver LA voiture !

Elle se gara pas loin et descendis de la sienne. C'est à ce moment la qu'elle se coinça le talon dans une des bouches d'égouts et s'étala de tout son long sur la chaussée. Son ensemble pantalon était bien foutu !

De rage, elle marcha pieds nus jusqu'à la voiture, mais il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Tanya chercha encore et encore, il lui fallait savoir, elle devenait tellement obstinée par moment que rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter !

Finalement, elle décida de continuer à pieds, et de faire le tour des immeubles de ce quartier où elle n'était jamais venue, pour voir où son futur partenaire était.

Et oui son futur partenaire, car elle savait qu'elle mettait tous les hommes à ces pieds, elle était une blonde, grande, avec tout ce qu'il faut où il faut, selon son propre miroir bien sur ! Et en plus, elle était tellement bonne au lit, que les hommes n'y revenaient jamais !

Allez savoir pourquoi.

En tout cas, à force de marcher pieds nus, car en clopinant, ca le fait pas, elle commençait à avoir des ampoules, et à râler de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse accoster.

- Hep ma jolie, on se promène toute seule par ici ?

- Ouais et alors ? En quoi ca te regarde ?

- Ouh, mais c'est qu'elle mordrait !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Ben, justement maintenant que tu pose la question, je me disais, qu'une jolie fille comme toi ne devrait pas trainer toute seule ici.

- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ca ?

- Parce qu'une femme seule, ne devrait pas venir ici, sans être accompagné. Mais je peux m'arranger si tu veux ?

Tanya suivit le regard de l'inconnu, et remarqua une inscription sur la porte à coté de lui : Le Naufragé. Mouais surement encore une de ces nouvelles boites à la mode dont toutes les stars vont.

En y regardant de plus près, Il se trouve qu'en fait il s'agissait d'un club, mais pas n'importe lequel, un club échangiste. Mince, Tanya se sentais mal d'un coup, elle n'avait pas prévu de se retrouver devant se lieu de débauche, elle aimait le sexe, mais aller dans un endroit pour « échanger » son compagnon, très peu pour elle.

Elle s'éloignait quand soudain une idée lui traversa l'esprit, ben oui, elle en a un peu tout de même. Elle retourna à sa voiture, et se gara de manière à voir l'entrée du club. Elle attendait durant quelques heures, plus précisément, jusqu'à cinq heures du matin.

Elle en avait vu, que des couples qui rentraient et sortaient, mais pas celui qu'elle aurait voulu. Finalement elle décida de retourner chez elle, prendre une bonne douche, et dormir un peu.

Au moment où elle mit le contact, elle les vis ! Ils étaient là ! Tous les deux, à se coller, s'embrasser comme si le monde n'existaient pas autour d'eux.

De rage, Tanya sorti son appareil photo et commençais à mitrailler. Elle était très contente, elle allait enfin montrer que se cher Edward et sa nouvelle conquête, n'étaient que des dépravés.

Elle rentra finalement à son appartement, et déposa ses affaires dans l'entrée. Elle était fatiguée mais fière d'elle. Elle avait enfin le scoop tant attendu, enfin, elle pourrait devenir LA plus populaire des … Ouais, enfin le sommeil la rattrapai avant même qu'elle ne finisse ces pensées. Elle s'allongea direct, sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller.

Cinq heures plus tard, un coup de téléphone la réveilla. Mince, elle était en retard pour son papier (ou torchon, comme dirais certaines personnes). Sa patronne n'admettait pas son retour, une fois de plus !

- Ecoutes, je t'amène dans la demi-heure qui suit une info du tonnerre !

- …

- Tu ne va pas le regretter, je t'assure.

- …

- Ok, je fais au plus vite !

Tanya se déshabilla et pris une longue douche chaude. Elle décida de s'habiller d'un ensemble rose bonbon, avec des hauts talons comme à son habitude. Pas besoin de soutien-gorge, sa poitrine tenait toute seule (mouais mais dans dix ans, il lui faudrait des bretelles pour tout ca !). Un string rose également, se maquilla légèrement, elle n'avait pas le temps pour plus, pris son sac et son appareil photo.

A peine arrivée au journal, elle fonçait au développement photos. Il lui fallait rapidement ces preuves pour que sa patronne lui lâche la grappe. Depuis le temps qu'elle travaillait ici, elle n'avait pas pu faire ses preuves réellement, et là, elle l'avait son Scoop !

Elle balançait presque à la figure son appareil à l'assistant, et le pressa de faire au plus vite. Tanya courut jusque devant la porte de son patron, se rajusta, et frappa avant d'entrer. Elle savait que Rosalie l'attendait de pied ferme, mais politesse avant tout, et surtout, comme elle aimait dire, « le savoir-vivre avant tout ! »

- Tu as dix minutes de retard !

- Je sais, désolée, mais j'ai des nouvelles qui devraient t'intéresser !

- Vas-y je t'écoute. Qu'est ce que tu pourrais dire pour que je ne te vire pas ?

- Alors, écoutes, hier soir, je sortais tard du bureau, et comme tu le sais, en se moment, on n'a pas beaucoup de vrais infos sur Edward Cullen, et donc…

- Abrèges bon sang !

- Ok, ok, et bien sa voiture à tournée au coin de la rue. Je l'ai suivie, et euh… Au fait, j'ai eu un PV pour avoir coupée la route, donc si tu pouvais faire quelques chose, se serait…

- Tanya…

- Ok, donc en fait, après pas mal de temps, j'ai retrouvé Edward et sa gonzesse sortir d'un club ! Non mais tu imagines ? J'ai pris pleins de photos, ca va être du tonnerre !

- Je veux voir avant de dire quoique se soit !

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, tant que je n'aurais pas vu tes photos sublimes de ces deux-là sortant d'un club… Au fait c'est quoi cet endroit ?

- Ben tu ne m'as pas laissé finir, c'est une Club échangiste !

- Quoi ?

- Oui tu as bien entendu, je les ai pris à la sortie, c'est bien non ?

Tanya était super contente, enfin elle allait l'avoir sa promotion, depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ! Elle attendait que Rosalie lui dise quelque chose, mais rien ne vint.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- Non, rien, pour l'instant. J'appelle le labo.

Une fois l'appel passé, les deux femmes attendirent. L'assistant ramena les photos très rapidement, mais avec une sale tête.

Il les déposa rapidement devant Rosalie, et reparti sans demander son reste.

- Voyons voir… Mais, il n'y a rien !

- Comment ca ? Ce n'est pas possible voyons, je les ai… Oh !... Merde !

- Ca tu peux le dire.

- J'ai du oubliée…

- D'ENLEVER LE CACHE ! Mais tu n'es vraiment qu'UNE IDIOTE BON SANG !

Rosalie essayais de se calmer. Ce qu'elle fit en regardant la photo de son mari sur son bureau. Une idée lui vint, normal, c'est qui le patron ici ?

- Bien, bien, bien, il va falloir que tu rattrape ca !

- Je sais.

- Ok, si tu sais comment va tu faire ?

- Heu… Je pourrais retourner là-bas, et attendre qu'ils y retournent ?

- T'a raison, et tu ferais le pied de grue devant toutes les nuits ?

- Et bien…

- Non, j'ai une meilleure idée. Tu va y rentrer !

- Non mais ca ne va pas la tête ?

- HE, tu me parles autrement, c'est clair ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu fais presque partie de la famille, que tu vas m'emmerder, est-ce-que je suis assez clair ?

- Oui !

- Bien, tu trouve un gars qui veux t'accompagner, vous rentrer, tu te débrouille pour les prendre en flag, et tu reviens. Ce n'est pas si compliqué !

Tanya n'avait pas vraiment le choix, si elle voulait « monter » dans se métier, il lui fallait plus, beaucoup plus ! Elle sortit donc du bureau pour retourner voir ses collègues. Il y en a bien un qui sera d'accord tout de même.

Elle fit le tour, mais tous ceux à qui elle demandait, n'étaient soit pas intéressés car mariés, ou fiancés et donc plus peur des représailles, soit on déjà des projets.

Dépitée, elle ne voyait plus comment faire, les seuls hommes « potables » ne pouvaient ou ne voulaient pas. Une porte s'ouvrit derrière elle. Elle se retourna et le vit : l'assistant du labo photo ! Mais c'est bien sur, elle irait avec lui !

Après lui en avoir parlé, elle le menaçait presque de lui trouver de noirs secrets s'il refusait. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous devant le club, le soir même à 21heures.

Tanya décida de rentrer chez elle pour se reposer et se préparer. Sur le chemin du retour, elle décida de retourner devant le club pour en savoir plus.

_1-Couples et Convivialité obligatoire,_

_2- Non veut dire non,_

_3- Pas d'explication à demander dans le cas d'un refus,_

_4- Préservatif obligatoire,_

_5- Les attouchements sans permission sont interdits,_

_6- Discrétion demandée._

Voila, c'était les six règles affichées à l'entrée de se club.

C'était ici que Tanya devait rentrer, mais pour le moment, elle ne pouvait pas. Il n'était que onze heure du matin mais elle aurait tout le temps de se préparer.

S'habiller en conséquence…

Elle rentra donc chez elle, et décida de prévoir ses fringues, puis se coucha. A son réveil, elle prit un bon déjeuner, et se prépara. Elle se demandait bien comment y entrer, mais, bon de la classe devrait suffire.

Elle choisit un tailleur jupe de couleur sombre, un string noir ainsi que des bas noirs. Autant faire dans le discret. Elle prit son appareil espion, et le mis dans son sac à main. Elle laissa ces cheveux détachés, et partis rejoindre Adam. Et oui l'assistant avait tout de même un prénom.

Garé tout près, elle attendis son partenaire. Il arriva beau comme un dieu, dans un costume noir, petite chemise blanche. Tanya n'en revenait pas, il n'était plus le petit assistant du labo, c'était un véritable homme.

Ils rentrèrent ensemble dans le club, et laissèrent leurs vestes aux vestiaires. Une musique douce les guida vers une salle. Tanya ne se sentait pas vraiment à son aise, Adam non plus d'ailleurs. C'était leur première fois, et cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Tanya pensai que c'était un endroit glauque, alors qu'en fait, pas du tout. Tant la musique, que la décoration et surtout le fait que l'endroit soit d'une extrême propreté mettait tout de même les personnes à l'aise.

C'était le début de la soirée, et Tanya fouinait partout à la recherche d'Edward. Elle espérait qu'il viendrait se soir, pour le prendre sur le fait, mais en attendant elle regardait partout.

C'est ainsi qu'elle remarqua des petites salles un peu partout. Elle rentra dans l'une et constata une coupelle rempli de préservatif, ainsi qu'un canapé. Dans d'autres, juste un fauteuil, mais toujours ces coupelles.

Protection oblige.

Elle sentait une main se poser sur ses épaules. Elle crut que c'était Adam, mais perdu, il s'agissait d'un homme, d'une trentaine d'années, en pantalon blanc, petite chemise légèrement entrouverte sur un torse musclé à souhait.

Elle lui souriait, mais lui fis signe que non, elle n'irait pas avec lui dans une de ces salles. Elle n'oubliait pas qu'elle était venue pour une seule chose : prendre des photos compromettantes sur Edward.

Elle essayait de retrouver Adam, lorsqu'elle le vit ! Il était finalement revenu. Enfin, elle pourrait le prendre dans une position délicate, enfin elle l'espérait.

Elle le suivit du regard, mais le perdit pendant quelques temps, les couples se faisait, se défaisait, et beaucoup d'entre eux se retrouvaient dans les salons privés pour un câlin. Des bruits de plaisir s'entendaient un peu partout, et résonnait.

Elle retrouva Adam qui discutait avec une autre demoiselle, enfin discutait, il avait tout de même la main sur ces hanches. Tanya se détournait et retomba sur l'homme qui l'avait touché.

Elle essayait de le repousser, mais quelque chose dans son regard lui fis oublier le pourquoi elle était la. Il l'attirait irrémédiablement. Il se rapprocha d'elle et posa sa main sur sa joue. Elle se laissa aller contre lui. Il l'attira et embrassa délicatement le lobe de l'oreille.

Elle frémit de plaisir, et se laissa aller. Il l'entraina dans l'un des salons et la fis asseoir sur le fauteuil qui était présent. Il déboutonna sa braguette et lui présenta son sexe devant sa bouche. Tanya le pris entre les mains et le entrepris de le caressa. Elle se découvrait différente, plus entreprenante.

Elle le mit dans sa bouche, et commençai un mouvement de va-et-vient. Tout en caressant ses bourses, elle le prenait plus encore dans sa bouche. Elle utilisa ses dents tout le long de sa verge, et enroula sa langue autour. Il lui tenait la tête, attrapais ses cheveux et lui appliquais un rythme plus rapide.

Il jouit très rapidement dans sa bouche. Il lui sourit et se baissa à son niveau. Tout avait été fait sans une seule parole. Il lui attacha les mains sur les accoudoirs et lui posa un bandeau sur les yeux. Il se rhabilla, et sorti du petit salon.

Tanya ne se sentais pas bien du tout, d'ailleurs elle se demandait bien ce qui allais se passer. Elle était fébrile et tout se qu'elle désirait c'était cet homme, elle ne pensait plus au but qu'elle c'était fixé.

Ainsi liée, elle senti une main se faufiler avec entrain le long de sa jambe. Cette main monta jusqu'à son intimité, écarta le string est passa ses doigts sur son clitoris. Tanya se mis à gémir sous les caresses. Elle se laissa aller et ne se sentis plus dès que la langue de l'inconnu lécha son intimité.

Cette langue allait et venait de haut en bas, ces mains écartais ces jambes et caressais ces cuisses. Tanya aurais voulu pouvoir le toucher aussi, mais elle était attachée tellement fort qu'elle ne pouvait bouger que son bassin. D'ailleurs celui-ci se rapprochais inexorablement de la bouche de son partenaire.

Elle sentit des mains lui masser les épaules, et pris peur. Qui pouvait bien la toucher ainsi ? Elle essayait de se sortir de se mauvais pas, mais n'y arrivais pas. Mais pourquoi était-elle donc venue ici, et ou se trouvait Adam bon sang ? De peur, Tanya ne disait rien.

Les mains qui étaient posées sur ses épaules descendirent le long de ces bras, puis remontèrent pour se poser sur ces seins. Elles les titillaient à travers sa chemise, ce qui les faisait pointer. Pendant qu'une langue continuait de s'occuper de sa chatte, une autre venait de se poser dans son cou, puis lui déboutonnèrent sa chemise afin de lécher sa poitrine.

Une langue passait de ces tétons, les mâchaient, les tiraient, Tanya cru devenir folle.

Elle allait exploser de plaisir, ce qu'elle fit très rapidement.

Remis de ces émotions, Tanya entendais des voix, puis un bruit, ou plutôt un cliquetis. Le bandeau sur ces yeux se défit, et elle vit l'inconnu à l'entrée du salon. Il tenait l'appareil de Tanya.

Elle mit du temps à comprendre pourquoi il l'avait dans les mains, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward apparaisse. Elle vit également qui avait la tête entre ces jambes : une femme. Elle tourna la tête vers la personne qui se trouvait derrière elle, et elle eut un choc, encore une autre !

Edward se rapprocha d'elle, d'un air de dégout.

- Avec ce que nous avons sur TOI, je peux t'assurer que PLUS JAMAIS tu ne me suivras, ni moi, ni Bella, est-ce bien clair ?

Tanya ne put qu'acquiescer. En fait, elle était tombée dans un piège, et s'en mordrait les doigts toute sa vie.

* * *

_**N'hésitez-pas à nous dire ce que vous souhaitez que nous lui fassions subir dans les prochains chapitres. Nous ne manquerons pas de vous satisfaire...**_


	9. Les soeurs

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

_**Déjà 9 semaines qu'on se retrouve, le temps passe trop vite !**_

_**Merci à Veronika Crepuscule pour nous avoir soufflé l'idée de cet OS, et oui on vous demande pas des idées pour rien lol**_

_**Réponses aux non-inscrites :**_

_**Demonlov : Merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité ! bisous**_

_**Laptitefée : c'est clair on adore la détester, et c'est pas fini, merci**_

_**: c'est gentil de nous excuser, vous êtes plusieurs à avoir moins aimé celui-là mais c'est le risque avec les os il y a forcément des sujets qui accroche moins que d'autre, bisous**_

_**Titine : tu as raison on est trop gentille, enfin les filles sont trop gentille car moi (Julie) je suis trop sadique pour la laisser prendre du plaisir, même seule lol**_

_**Alice : c'est bien ce que je disais nos lectrices sont des petites perverses ^^ (bon on avoue nous aussi)**_

_**Petitefilledusud : merci beaucoup bisous**_

_**Estfania : Bienvenue parmis nous ! Tanya n'a vraiment pas de chance, ne pas pouvoir prendre son pied avec Ed c'est con quand même.**_

_**Alicia : merci beaucoup, bisous**_

* * *

J'en ai plus qu'assez. Ras le bol. Je dois trouver un moyen de lui faire payer ce qu'elle vient de me faire. Et ce mec, comme tous les autres. Une bite à la place du cerveau. Je vais me venger !

Je me présente, Bella Swan, 24 ans, je suis commerciale pour une boîte de télécommunication. Je suis depuis près de 3 heures, célibataire. La cause, MA SŒUR. Cette blondasse décolorée, qui n'a absolument aucun point commun avec moi. Ah si ! Un point commun, MES MECS. Elle trouve toujours un moyen pour me piquer ce qui m'appartient. Bon je ne dis pas qu'un mec m'appartient, mais elle réussit à se les approprier.

Je ne me pose même plus de questions sur SA façon d'agir. Comparée à moi, Tanya est belle, grande, blonde, des formes où il faut, s'habille à la mode, et très sûre d'elle. Moi je suis bah, moi, petite, brune, un physique tout à fait normal pour une fille. Enfin je suis banale à ses cotés. Mon dernier mec en date: Jacob. Je pensais que ça collait entre nous. Et puis mon père a parlé à Tanya de mon nouveau petit ami. Elle s'est pointée la bouche en cœur chez moi pour quelques jours.

Et là, en allant voir Jacob comme à chaque fin de journée, il était au pieu avec elle. Et il me dit :

- « Désolé Bells, mais ta sœur est plus chaude et plus baisable que toi ! »

Que voulez-vous répondre à un connard pareil qui pense avec sa bite ? Dans quelques heures elle va le plaquer pour aller en trouver un autre. Mais qu'il n'espère même pas se pointer chez moi pour se faire pardonner, je le recevrai à coup de poêle.

Bon du coup je passe ma soirée seule, je refuse de voir Tanya chez moi, elle rentrera chez papa, enfin elle se DEMERDE mais elle ne viendra pas chez moi. Autant j'aime mes parents, mais elle je crois qu'ils se sont plantés à la maternité au moment de remettre l'enfant. Bon allez je ne démoralise pas. Je mange vite et vais me coucher.

J'arrive au boulot comme d'habitude avec 10 minutes d'avance quand mon patron Josh me fait appeler. Il lui arrive quoi à lui, il me parle jamais d'habitude, je suis une invisible pour la société.

Je rentre dans son bureau et un beau jeune homme est installé sur la seconde chaise. Josh me demande de m'assoir et me présente au beau gosse à mes côtés.

- « Mr Cullen, voici Isabella Swan, l'un de nos meilleurs éléments ! »

Il me fait quoi lui, maintenant je suis un de ses meilleurs éléments, c'est quoi le coup foireux là ! Cullen me regarde fixement avec un drôle d'étincelle dans les yeux. Etrange ce gars.

Bon soit ! Il est vraiment canon, un corps parfait, des cheveux en bataille, des yeux vert hypnotisant, et a priori un corps de rêve. De quoi faire mouiller ma petite culotte qui je suis sûre est bonne à essorer. Surtout s'il continue à me regarder comme ça. Josh se racle la gorge pour nous ramener sur terre. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je l'avais fixé tout ce temps.

- « Bella, Mr Cullen va être votre nouveau patron. Il reprendra mes fonctions dans quelques jours, le temps de tout régler. Je voudrais vous demander de faire passer l'information. »

Attends il me demande de parler aux autres employés ? Ah non, il va se démerder tous seul. Ici personne ne me parle et personne ne me supporte. Je suis très bien enfermée dans mon bureau. Bon soyons diplomate.

- « Mr Johns, heuuu….vous pourriez pas vous les avertir ? »

- « Non, Miss Swan…je n'ai pas le temps pour cela. Vous êtes la première à être arrivée donc je vous laisse vous en charger. Ils ne vont pas vous manger ! »

- « Ça c'est lui qui le dit » marmonne-je. « Bon soit, je vais les prévenir » dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Mr Cullen, me regarde et souris. Il a du entendre mon petit monologue personnel. Je m'en moque, ça ne changera rien à mon travail d'avoir un nouveau patron ou une nouvelle chaise, ça revient au même. Je salue ces hommes, et me dirige vers mon bureau. Je tape sur l'ordinateur une note pour tous le personnel. Je ne suis pas si folle à aller les voir un par un et je n'ai pas que ÇA à faire.

Ma note écrite, je l'imprime et vais la coller sur le tableau à l'entrée du bâtiment. J'ai écris :

**NOTE POUR LE PERSONNEL,**

**MR JOHNS SE FERA REMPLACER DANS QUELQUE JOURS PAR**

**MR CULLEN, NOTRE NOUVEAU PATRON !**

**Isabella Swan**

Voilà ça a le mérite d'être clair. J'ai bien précisé que c'était moi, même si c'est écrit petit, mais quand même. Je retourne à mon bureau et commence mon travail quand on toque à la porte.

- « Entrez »

- « Tiens Bella, salut ! » Miss blondasse numéros un que je prénomme Lauren.

- « Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

- « Ouais, j'ai vu ta note à mon arrivée, et tu peux me dire comment est le nouveau patron ? »

Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas senti venir. Lauren et la même que Tanya, tout ce qui a une bite, elle est attirée comme une mouche. Et je déteste me mélanger aux ragots, ce qu'elle sait et que je vais lui rappeler.

- « Désolée Lauren, mais tu le verras par toi-même ! Maintenant je dois bosser. »

- « Toujours aussi sainte nitouche ! »

- « Ouais et fière de l'être ! »

Si elle savait, je préfère restreindre les aventures, même si quand j'ai besoin je cherche pour me soulager, je ne saute pas tout ce qui bouge. Je regarde Lauren qui me fixe d'un air mauvais quand j'entends un raclement de gorge. Je dévie mon regard vers l'homme derrière la porte. Ouche Cullen, il a dû tout entendre. Lauren ne se laisse pas abattre et le salue lubriquement.

- « Bonjour je suis Lauren, vous êtes nouveau ici ? » lui dit-elle sur un ton mielleux

Non mais elle est conne ou quoi. Un nouveau qui ça peut être pauvre cloche !

- « Oui je suis nouveau et je suis Mr Cullen ! »

- « Oh ! Vous êtes le nouveau patron ! »

- « C'est exact, vous n'avez pas de travail Lauren ? »

- « Oh si, j'y allais de se pas ! »

- « Très bien ! »

Lauren me jette un regard mauvais et disparaît dans le couloir. Mr Cullen me fixe et vient s'installer sur la chaise face à mon bureau. Je le regarde sans comprendre.

- « Vous désirez Mr Cullen ? »

- « Appelle-moi Edward, Bella ! »

Je rougis face à son regard et au ton de sa voix. Se mec va me rendre barge s'il continue son cirque.

- « Donc vous désirez Edward ? »

- « Eh bien, j'ai senti comme un malaise dans le bureau tout à l'heure. Avez-vous des problèmes au travail Bella ? »

J'ai l'impression qu'il cherche une bonne intonation pour prononcer mon prénom. Il en ressort si sexy de sa bouche que je mouille encore plus.

- « Non, aucun problème ! »

- « Bella, si vous avez la moindre difficulté je souhaite en être informé. »

- « Très bien mons….Edward ! »

Il se relève et quitte mon bureau non sans m'avoir regardé avec cette étincelle dans les yeux que je n'arrive pas à définir. Il cherche quoi ce mec, à ce que je tombe à genoux devant lui ? Non ! Ça n'arrivera pas, je ne veux pas m'accrocher pour ensuite laisser Tanya se l'accaparer, je pense qu'il mérite mieux qu'une fille comme moi et surtout comme Tanya. D'autant plus que c'est mon patron. MON. Patron. Même s'il est le plus sexy patron de la planète, ça reste quand même mon patron. Quel dommage... La journée passe lentement, je suis seule comme d'habitude. Quand je vais pour rentrer chez moi, Lauren m'attrape dans le couloir.

- « Eh, tu aurais pu me prévenir pour le nouveau boss ! »

- « Non, Lauren, je n'avais aucune raison de le faire ! »

- « Ouais en fait t'as raison ça va me laisser mes chances. Je suis sûre que Tanya serait ravie de l'avoir aussi ! »

Pétasse ! Lauren meilleure amie de Tanya, qui d'autre de toute façon? Quand elle va apprendre qu'un dieu grec travaille ici, elle va débarquer tranquillement et le mettre dans son pieu. Aucun homme n'y résiste de toute façon et Cullen n'y échappera pas. Bon je rentre chez moi et mon portable sonne. Je regarde qui appelle. TANYA ! Les nouvelles vont vite à ce que je vois.

- _« Allo ! »_

- _« Bella c'est moi ! »_

- _« Tu veux quoi Tanya ? »_

- _« Oh, je me demander si tu accepterais que je revienne quelque jours chez toi ? »_

- _« Non Tanya, tu ne te trouves pas culotté de me demander ça après ce que tu as fais ! »_

- _« Voyons Bella, je t'ai rendu service, ce mec était un boulet au pieu ! »_

- _« Tanya, c'était à moi d'en juger. Tu te cherche un hôtel ou tiens va chez ta chère copine Lauren, je suis sûre que deux pouffes ensemble ça devrait réussir à cohabiter ! »_

- _« Bella, je suis ta sœur, tu peux au moins faire ça pour moi ? »_

- _« Non Tanya, il en est hors de question. Et après tu va carrément m'amener un mec dans l'appart et le baiser dans mon lit ! C'est hors de question ! »_

- _« Oh arrête un peu Bella. Décoince-toi ! Et je pourrais te faire participer, un plan à trois ça pourrait t'aider non ? »_

- _« Non mais tu t'entends Tanya ? Je ne veux pas te voir chez moi c'est bien compris. Surtout que je connais les raisons de ta nouvelle venue seulement le lendemain que je t'ai viré, si tu veux baiser mon patron se sera ailleurs que chez moi, c'est bien compris ? »_

- _« Ouais c'est bon ! »_

Et elle raccroche comme ça ! J'y crois pas au culot de cette gonzesse.

**_PDV d'Edward :_**

J'ai rencontré la femme de ma vie. Ouah, ça m'a fais un choc. Bon maintenant y a plus qu'à la conquérir. La tâche va être difficile je pense. Elle m'a juste fixé dans les yeux mais n'a montré aucun intérêt.

Je me présente tout de même Edward Cullen, 28 ans et je rachète des entreprises. La dernière en date est celle d'une société de télécommunication. Le patron actuel veut prendre une année sabbatique et a donc revendu son agence. J'ai sauté sur l'occasion. J'ai rencontré une partie du personnel dont ELLE. La femme qui m'a complètement retourné. Brune, petite, des formes où il faut, elle a l'air timide et réservée. La bête noire de la société. En faisant le tour des employés, j'ai demandé qui connaît Bella. Les réponses m'ont quelque peu choqués.

« _La brune invisible ? »_

_« Non je connaît pas ! »_

_« La sainte nitouche ! »_

Je ne comprends pas comment dans une si petite société une personne peut passer aussi discrètement. Elle n'a pas l'air de se prendre la tête. Elle reste enfermée dans son bureau à travailler. Lauren, une des filles du personnel l'a un peu attaqué ou devrais-je dire, lui a fait quelques réflexions, mais Bella ne se laisse pas faire et c'est appréciable. Elle m'a assuré de me dire si elle avait le moindre problème dans les locaux. Je suis persuadé qu'elle ne viendra pas me voir, certainement par fierté, ou autre, mais je déteste l'injustice dans les sociétés et surtout entre adultes.

Deuxième jour dans les locaux, j'attends dans ma voiture pour voir qui arrive en premier et qui arrive en retard. Bella ! Pas de surprise est là, 10 minutes en avance, puis ça continue jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive une personne que je n'ai pas rencontré. Je sors de ma voiture, et me dirige vers Lauren et son amie. Plus vulgaire tu meurs. Bon on colle un petit sourire sur le visage et me poste devant elles.

- « Lauren bonjour ! »

- « Oh bonjour Mr Cullen. Je voudrais vous présenter mon amie, Tanya Swan. »

- « Swan comme Isabella Swan ! »

- « Oui je suis sa sœur. J'espère qu'elle ne vous a pas posé de problème ? »

- « Non aucun, mais je peux savoir ce que vous faite ici ? »

- « Je dois aller voir ma sœur, elle doit me donner les clés de son appart ! »

- « Très bien allez-y mais ne dérangez pas les gens qui travaillent ! »

- « Merci Mr Cullen ! » me souffle-t-elle à l'oreille.

Grr, un frisson de dégoût me traverse de part en part. Je les suis à bonne distance mais j'entends quand même leur conversation.

- « Je te l'avais dit qu'il était canon ! »

- « Tu m'étonne, et je sens que ça va être un bon coup au pieux. Mhh…j'ai hâte de l'avoir dans mon lit ! »

- « Et on devait pas partager ? »

- « Lauren, laisse-moi le tester, et ensuite on avisera ! »

- « Ouais t'as raison. Alors ton plan ? »

- « Je vais l'attirer dans mes filets en faisant le numéro de charme qui fonctionne avec tous les mecs. Le mieux c'est ceux de Bella, à croire qu'elle est nulle au pieu, parce que dès que j'arrive, bah ils sont à mes pieds. Le dernier en date, Jacob, une plaie ce mec. Enfin si Bella aime ce genre de type je lui laisse ! »

- « C'est une sainte nitouche ta frangine, laisse-la dans son coin ! »

- « De toute façon elle est seule, elle m'a surprise avec Jacob au pieu, et n'était pas spécialement ravie. Je ne comprends pas elle devrait être contente que je les teste pour elle, non ? »

Je pense en avoir assez entendu. Cette femme me veut dans son pieu. Ok ! Bon un plan pour lui faire refermer sa bouche ! Bella, elle doit m'aider et je sens que ça va être facile. Je me dirige vers son bureau et entre sans frapper. Elle me regarde bizarrement mais ne la laisse pas réagir. Je lui fonce dessus, la relève de son siège. Elle me regarde avec une lueur très étrange dans les yeux.

- « Bella, j'ai envie de toi tout de suite et maintenant ! »

- « Edward, je ne couche pas avec le patron. Et si jamais ça se sait, ma sœur va encore plus me détester ! »

- « Parlons-en de votre sœur, elle est là, j'ai entendu certaines choses qui ne m'ont pas spécialement plut surtout que depuis hier, je t'ai dans ma tête. Je refuse qu'elle te crache sur le dos comme cela. Alors je vais faire ça dans les règles. Bella, veux-tu sortir avec moi ? »

Elle me regarde étrangement et sourit de toutes ces dents.

- « Edward, je voudrais sortir avec toi, mais je ne veux pas que Tanya s'infiltre….

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je m'empare de sa bouche. Ses lèvres sont douces et s'emboitent à la perfection avec les miennes. Je l'approfondis en lui demandant l'accès à sa bouche qu'elle m'autorise sans hésitation.

Je gémis quand je sens sa langue sur la mienne. J'en veux plus maintenant. Je lui prends ses fesses en coupe et l'installe sur son bureau en enlevant tous ses papiers. Bella écarte les jambes instinctivement et je m'installe entre elles. Elle bouge pour chercher une friction et gémis quand elle sent mon sexe tendu à bloc dans mon pantalon. Mes mains partent à la conquête de son corps, je les faufile sous sa veste pour attraper ses seins qui ont une taille parfaite pour mes mains. Je titille ses tétons tendus et elle gémit encore plus.

De l'entendre gémir, je durcis encore si c'est possible. Je la veux et tout de suite. Je lui ouvre son pantalon, et le descend avec son boxer. Je remonte doucement et Putain ! Épilation intégrale. Mon rêve absolu. J'embrasse son sexe et remonte vers son visage. De ses mains habiles, elle me descend mon pantalon avec mon boxer. Elle gémit et se mord la langue quand elle aperçoit mon sexe bien tendu dans sa direction.

Je reprends sa bouche avec ferveur, je cherche mon portefeuille en vitesse pour un préservatif que j'installe en quatrième vitesse. Je me présente à son entrée et en l'embrassant je la pénètre vivement. Nous gémissons de concert tellement c'est bon. Elle bouge ses hanches et je commence à me mouvoir en elle lentement. Bella gémit et me demande d'accélérer.

Ce que je fais sans hésiter. Nous gémissons quand on toque à la porte. Mais vu nos bruits, cela dissuade la personne de pénétrer dans la pièce. J'accélère mon rythme et je sens les parois de ma belle se resserrer sur mon membre.

Elle jouit en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas crier et je la suis de près. L'orgasme est intense et merveilleux. Je n'ai jamais connu cela. J'embrasse Bella à pleine bouche et je me détache à regret. Je sors d'elle, jette la capote et l'aide à descendre de son perchoir. Je la tiens quelques secondes le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. On se rhabille en silence et je m'installe sur la chaise face à son bureau.

- « Bella, je ne veux pas que cela ne soit que du sexe ! »

- « Moi non plus Edward, mais avec ma sœur c'est ce qui se passera, tant qu'elle ne t'aura pas eu, elle te harcèlera ! »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas j'en fais mon affaire ! »

On retoque à la porte et Bella invite la personne à entrer. Ça se voit de suite ce que nous avons fait. Bella et moi avons les cheveux en bataille et elle a des rougeurs sur les joues, signe qu'elle a pris son pied. Je me tourne pour voir qui est la personne qui vient nous déranger et j'aperçois Tanya sur le pas de la porte, à jeter des regards noirs à sa sœur.

- « Tanya, que puis-je faire pour toi ? » lui demande Bella

- « Je voulais tes clés ! »

- « Non Tanya, il me semble avoir était clair hier, tu n'auras pas mon appart ! »

Tanya la regarde d'un air encore plus mauvais et me regarde ensuite. Son regard se radoucis instantanément.

- « Edward, voulez-vous venir prendre un verre ? »

- « Non désolé, comme vous pouvez le constater nous travaillons. Et je suis désolé mais je suis déjà pris ! »

Elle regarde de nouveau Bella, mais en souriant grandement cette fois. Elle doit certainement penser que j'ai quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie. Là je vais jeter le coup de grâce.

- « Bella c'est toujours bon pour ce soir ? »

- « Oui Edward, ne t'inquiète pas ! Comment je dois m'habiller ? »

- « Léger ! »

- « Très bien »

Je sors du bureau et prend la direction du mien quand Tanya vient se coller à moi.

- « Voyons Edward, ça ne peut pas être elle ! »

- « Et pourquoi ? »

- « Enfin, c'est assez évident ! »

- « Ah bon, et en quoi ? »

- « Bella, c'est Bella quoi, une petite chose insignifiante aux yeux de tous, et enfin regardez là, et regardez nous enfin ! »

- « Je ne vois toujours pas ! »

- « Elle n'est pas faite pour vous, vous êtes beau, riche…et elle est moche, banale, sans le moindre intérêt ! »

- « Vous parlez de votre sœur quand même. Enfin, bref, Bella et moi sommes ensemble, je vais vous confier un secret, je déteste les blondes, prétentieuse qui couche à droite et à gauche ! Bonne journée ! »

Je me tourne pour vérifier sa tête et je ne suis franchement pas déçu. Elle est complètement décomposée. Et moi je suis tranquille maintenant, je vais vivre une belle histoire avec Bella !

* * *

_**N'hésitez-pas à nous dire ce que vous souhaitez que nous lui fassions subir dans les prochains chapitres. Nous ne manquerons pas de vous satisfaire...**_


	10. Le médecin

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

_**Et bienvenue au pays des sadiques (bah oui pour écrire et lire des OS comme ceux là il faut être un brin sadique !**_

_**L'idée appartient à CHLOE**_

_**Encore merci pour votre soutien, vos reviews, et surtout vos idées.**_

_Ce petit message juste pour vous dire qu'avec Bichou85, nous avons commencé une fic à 4 mains_

_L'idée nous a été donnée par l'une de nos lectrice **Anayata**_

_s/5989729/1/Nouvelle_vie_et_difficulte_

_**Réponses aux non-inscrites :**_

_**Nana : merci beaucoup**_

_**Laptitefe : Ton idée ? je dis OUI OUI OUI , j'adore, c'est clair les berceaux ont du être échangé lol**_

_**Catigre12 : j'aime bien ton idée mais moi je la laisse pas une nuit sur l'ile mais pour toujours ! merci**_

_**Alice : merci, c'est vrai que c'est cool de la voir se faire rembarrer.**_

_**Gwen : bienvenue, contente que ça te plaise et surtout de fasse rire, c'est le but**_

_**Titine : oh la sadique, je te prête un râteau si tu veux lol**_

_**Zoubida : on va le faire c'est prévu :) bientôt il y aura des vampires**_

_**Alicia : on aime toute la voir souffrir**_

_**Demonlov : ton idée est bien notée, on va faire ça, merci pour ta fidélité**_

* * *

Comme chaque jour, je m'extirpe de mon véhicule, ma Volvo argenté, mon petit bijou, mon petit amour... et oui, quoi de mieux que d'avoir une petite voiture rapide, confortable et puissante pour se rendre en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire sur son lieu de travail? Il a deux choses que j'aime dans la vie: mon boulot et ma voiture. Oui, je suis un mec, et basiquement, ces deux choses là sont les deux mamelles de ma liberté. Si j'aime autant ma voiture, ce n'est pas parce que c'est _juste_ une voiture. Ou juste parce que je suis un mec et que les mecs, c'est connu, placent leur virilité dans leur bagnole. Non, c'est bien plus que cela. Elle représente un objectif. Mon prix. Le résultat d'années de labeur. Le signe extérieur de ma réussite professionnelle. Du fait que je ne suis plus ce petit garçon boutonneux à grosses lunettes d'écailles qui faisait la risée de ses camarades de classe... toujours rejeté, toujours exclu de toutes les fêtes. Personne ne s'approchait jamais de moi, parce que j'étais si... différent. Petit gros, celui dont on se moque. Tout petit. Gros. Celui qui est pointé du doigt. Le petit gros quoi. Qui bégaye. Parce qu'il a apprit depuis longtemps que, certes, tout le monde est né égal en droit, mais quand on a un physique ingrat, c'est nettement plus difficile... Petit gros, je le suis resté. Longtemps. Très longtemps. Et en plus, j'étais intelligent. Alors le petit gros intelligent, c'était le summum. J'aurai été un peu plus bête, mon enfance aurait été plus facile. J'aurai pu être le petit gros dont tout le monde veut être le copain parce qu'il _l'amuse_. Mais ça, ce n'était pas moi.

Parce que j'étais sérieux. Toujours. Bien sûr, je savais comment j'étais. Comment ne pas le savoir? Les enfants sont cruels entre eux. Et ça arme pour la vie. Le pire, c'était les activités sportives, la piscine. La piscine! Obligé de me mettre en maillot de bain, obligé de supporter... le regard des autres, mon propre regard sur mon corps flasque et ma graisse bondissante. Quelle horreur. Quelle vision d'horreur. Cette graisse sautillante lorsqu'on me poussait dans l'eau... même les adultes étaient horrifiés. L'humiliation ultime? Chaque année, lorsque le fameux « docteur scolaire » nous pesait, mesurait... et convoquait irrémédiablement mes parents... et que les voyant arriver, se grattait la tête. Comment deux être aussi beaux, aussi magnifiques, aussi _physiquement_ parfait avaient bien pu engendrer... _moi_? Mes parents, Carlisle et Esmée sont tous deux grands, fins, élancés, reflets de la perfection de la création divine... Non, ils ne m'avaient pas échangés à la naissance, mes yeux étaient aussi verts que ceux de ma mère, et ma bouche semblait un copier-coller de celle de mon père, en plus petit (pas tellement plus, mais bon). Alors le médecin leur faisait un long sermon sur la nutrition, sur les régimes... il n'en avait pas besoin pourtant, mon père était lui-même médecin. Mais ces bêtes en blouse blanche ne faisaient qu'enfoncer le clou de ce que tout le monde savait déjà. J'étais petit. Moche. Rond. Raté. Mais intelligent.

Oh, mes parents! Un couple si soudé, qui s'aimait si fort. L'image de l'Amour. Le vrai. Celui qu'on voit dans les contes de fées. La seule chose qui me rassurait quand je revenais porteur de bleus (oui, les enfants sont méchants entre eux, je servais de pushing-ball) c'était l'amour que je lisais dans leur regard. Jamais la moindre réprimande sur mon physique. Ils m'aimaient comme j'étais. Parce que je suis leur fils. Ils ont toujours été là. Derrière moi. À me soutenir. Je me rappelle de ma mère, lorsque je pleurais trop fort, parce que les autres étaient trop méchants... qui passaient de longues minutes à me consoler, à me dire à quel point elle me trouvait beau, à quel point la beauté intérieure était celle qui était la plus importante. Qui arrivait presque (presque) à me faire sentir beau. Je sais au plus profond de moi que mes parents m'aiment. Inconditionnellement. Je suis leur fils. Ils m'aiment. Et je les aime. Qu'importe ce à quoi je ressemble, qu'importe ce que je fais, ils seront toujours derrière moi. L'amour des parents, c'est ce qui a réussit à me sauver.

Intelligent? Oui, je le suis. Non, je n'ai aucun mal avec ça. Après tout, quand on vous fait passer des tests et qu'on découvre que votre QI avoisine les 180... J'ai sauté des classes. C'était pire. Parce que j'étais toujours aussi petit, aussi gros, mais qu'en plus, je n'avais pas la maturité de mes... « Camarades » de classe. Mais j'ai fais mon petit bonhomme de chemin. Oui, parce que ce n'est pas parce que les « médecins scolaires » sont des nuls que je ne voulais pas devenir un médecin moi-même. Mon père est médecin. Et lui. Lui est un vrai bon médecin. Je veux devenir comme lui.

Et aujourd'hui, dans ma Volvo argenté, je suis fier. Je suis devenu un médecin. Un chirurgien. Je suis un angiologue. Je m'occupe de tout ce qui est circulation du sang. Phlébites, couperose pour les parties les plus simples, mais aussi de tout ce qui est circulation du sang. Les veines et leurs détours, contours, c'est ma spécialité.

Oh, j'ai bien changé depuis mes premières années de médecine. J'ai grandi. Grandi comme grandi. Pas en maturité, parce qu'il me semble avoir toujours été assez mature. Non. Mais physiquement. Je suis maintenant très grand. Vraiment très grand. 190 cm, j'ai poussé comme une mauvaise herbe, entraînant mes rondeurs loin derrière moi. J'ai subis une opération des yeux pour améliorer ma vision. Je ne porte plus de lunettes, sauf pour les opérations, mais ce sont des lunettes chirurgicales. Je vois la différence. J'avoue que j'en ai joué. De petit gros, j'étais passé au stade « sexe-sur-patte ». Et j'en ai profité. Beaucoup.

Et maintenant? Non, maintenant, j'ai envie de me poser. D'arrêter les coups d'un soir, de construire ma vie. Comme mes parents. J'attends telle une midinette le Grand Amour. Ça fait un moment que je ne sors plus, que je n'aspire plus qu'à La rencontre. Celle qui fera battre mon cœur. Celle qui fera me sentir vivant, qui me fera vibrer.

Allez, Cullen, arrête de te comporter comme une fille, et va prendre ton service. Ok. Je sors de ma belle et délicieuse voiture, et vais me changer, enfiler ma blouse blanche... Ce soir, c'est soir de garde. Ça veut dire que je ne vais pas beaucoup dormir. Parce qu'on n'imagine pas, mais même dans une petite ville comme la nôtre, il y a toujours des urgences.

Le staff est là, attendant le débriefing. Je suis le nouveau directeur du département angiologie. Mon assistante, une dénommée Lauren, commence par me jeter un œil... gourmand (n'a-t-elle pas pensé à dîner avant la réunion ou quoi?) avant de se lécher les lèvres et de dire:

– « Ce soir, nous allons accueillir notre nouvelle infirmière. Tanya Denali »

Ouche. Je vois une blonde sculpturale assise au bout de la table. Elle a l'air toute douce. Aussi douce qu'un ange. Ses grands yeux bleus ont l'air si timide. Je m'attarde à la contempler. Oui, c'est vraiment une très belle femme. Elle rosit lorsqu'elle se voit dans l'obligation de se présenter.

– « Bonsoir à tous. Je suis Tanya, je suis sûre que nous allons bien nous entendre... je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance »

Sa voix est douce, mesurée, chantante. J'ai une excellente impression. Elle a l'air parfaite. Pour une infirmière. Franchement, je sais que ce n'est pas un boulot facile, et un peu de douceur... c'est ce qui manque aux patients. La douceur et la compassion. Et j'ai l'impression qu'elle saura donner tout cela. Elle ne semble pas m'accorder d'œillades déplacées, ce dont je me réjouis, faisant comme si je n'existais pas. Très bien. Oh, oui, très bon ça. Parce que depuis que je suis arrivé dans cet hôpital, ma foi, j'ai eu droit à tout et à n'importe quoi pour m'encourager à inviter les infirmières à faire de moi... leur casse-croûte. Et je n'ai pas besoin d'une nouvelle série d'hormones en folie. Si elle se montre professionnelle, ça va être extraordinaire de bosser avec elle.

Après le débriefing, chacun se dirige vers son poste. Je suis l'infirmière Denali, fermant la porte derrière moi.

– « Bienvenue Miss Denali, je suis sûr que vous allez vous plaire ici. Le travail est nettement moins épuisant que dans d'autres services »

– « J'en suis sûre Docteur Cullen. J'en suis sûre. Le staff a l'air... très intéressant. Vraiment »

– « Tant mieux, je tiens à ce que mes collaborateurs fournissent le meilleur service »

– « Je ne manquerai pas de m'en souvenir Docteur »

Ses grands yeux me regardent... et j'y lis quelque chose que je n'aime pas du tout. Elle flirte ouvertement. Ses paroles sont à double sens. Mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine. J'ai toujours été le meilleur pour lire l'âme des gens. Et là, en discutant quelques minutes avec elle. Ouche. Voici le prototype de la femme que j'évite à tout prix. Celle qui veut se caser avec le docteur parce qu'il est docteur. Dommage ma grande, je ne suis pas ce genre là. Je ne mélange pas le boulot et les relations intimes. Raté ma grande. Des milliers de « warning » clignotèrent dans mon esprit. Personnellement, je pensais que c'était plus dû aux avertissements sonores... mais peut-être être était-ce aussi dû à son corps, à la réponse de mon propre corps face à elle? Parce que même si mon esprit était fermement décidé à ne pas batifoler au travail, mon corps lui... c'était une autre histoire.

Je serrais les poings. Car voyant la façon qu'elle avait de se mouvoir, de se déhancher... ok, c'est bon, j'ai saisis. Les « warnings » de mon esprit, c'est pour me dire, « attention, chienne en chaleur, méfies-toi, si t'y colles ta queue, tu vas le regretter pour le reste de ton existence ». Ça m'aura au moins servit à ça mes années d'infortune. À savoir reconnaître une... salope. « Oh, Cullen, t'y vas un peu fort, non? ». Non, je ne pense pas. À mon avis, celle-ci... elle va être gratinée. Pas de celle que tu peux sauter et qui comprendra après que c'était juste pour... l'hygiène. Ça va être une pénible.

Et ben, je vous le donne en mille! Pas loupé. Sous ses aires de petite fille blonde sage, se révèle une sacrée... chieuse. Jamais contente. Trop de bandages à changer. Trop de sang. Les patients/patientes... trop pénibles. Mais enfin, cocotte, t'es infirmière ou quoi? Flirtant ouvertement avec tout ce qui porte un pénis entre ses guiboles. J'espère que mes collègues masculins sont suffisamment... armés contre cette folle furieuse.

J'avoue. Elle m'a attiré. Pendant deux seconde. Grande, blonde. Belle. Intelligente. Douce. Mais la façade n'a pas tenu le coup. J'ai découvert sa... fausseté dirais-je? Je m'en doutais. Mais cela fait maintenant 6 mois qu'elle travaille ici. Et j'ai la nette impression que ses hanches se balancent davantage en ma présence, qu'elle m'envoie des regards de plus en plus appuyés. Marche pas ma grande. Du tout. Elle me dégoûte chaque moment un peu plus. Dire qu'au début, je la trouvais attirante. Autant dire que je fonctionnais avec ma queue. Heureusement que ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Quoi, juste deux secondes. Hein, parce que je pense que ma queue, elle aurait été contente de se fourrer comme une bête dans son cul, mais qu'elle l'aurait payé pour le reste de sa vie. À voir comme tout le staff se morfond dès qu'elle passe...

Même le bon docteur Ben, amoureux comme pas permit de sa fiancée, Angela, a dû repousser les avances de cette... Et lorsque Tanya a apprit que dans le service, le seul qui était célibataire, c'était moi, ma vie est devenue un enfer. Un vrai. Pire encore que quand j'étais petit et gros. Dieu, je voudrais redevenir le petit gros là. Juste maintenant. Elle se faisait un malin plaisir à se pavaner devant moi. Et de sa voix faussement agréable, faire des milliers de sous-entendus... rha, même bourré, je ne voudrais pas de toi! Mais comment lui dire vu qu'elle ne semble comprendre rien à rien? Putain, mais quel boulet!

Aujourd'hui, ça fait un peu plus de 7 mois qu'elle « travaille » ici. Chacun d'entre nous regrette la décision de l'avoir embauché. Mais quel est le con qui a donné son feu vert? Rho, d'un autre côté, je n'en veux pas au responsable, elle peut se montrer tellement fausse.

Ok, je sors encore une fois de ma Volvo, et me dirige à pas lourds vers mon boulot. Et tombe sur l'autre blondasse. Non, mais elle n'a pas du boulot cette conne?

– « Ah, Edward... »

« Docteur Cullen, infirmière Denali... »

– « Si vous y tenez... Docteur Edward... Cullen. Vous ais-je dis à quel point ce nom de famille est divin? Avez-vous pensé à... Tanya Cullen? »

– « Non. Certainement pas! Que désirez-vous infirmière? »

– « Rho, comme vous êtes formel ce soir... docteur... je sens que la soirée risque d'être longue... un peu de détente serait peut-être la bienvenue avant le rush... et je suis plus que... disposée à vous l'octroyer... pourquoi repousser nos désirs? »

– « Non. Merci. Qu'y a-t-il? »

– « Ok, vous ne savez pas vous amuser! Il y a une jeune femme qui se plains dans une salle de consultation... franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi. Des hémorroïdes, tout le monde en a! Enfin, voilà, elle est en salle trois. Mais si vous avez besoin de moi pour quoi que ce soit, je suis là... Edward »

– « Merci infirmière... au plaisir de na pas vous recroiser? »

– « Oh, comme vous êtes drôle! »

Putain, ça devient un enfer ce boulot. J'avais pas signé pour ça moi. Bref. Allez, on se change, on va voir quel est le problème de la patiente.

J'ouvre la porte. Et. « Warning, warning, warning ». Putain. Non. Pas encore. Oui. Si. Putain. Je sais plus. Arrêter de trembler pour commencer, ça fait pas professionnel. Arrêter de baver, ça ne fait pas professionnel. Arrêter de reluquer, ça ne fait pas professionnel... Et pourtant... mes yeux scannent la jeune femme brune aux grands yeux de biche assise en face de moi. Me noyant dans son regard chocolat. Arg. Coupée la voix. « Warning » clignote au-dessus de ma tête. Néon clignotant « le doc est tombé amoureux ». « Paf ». « Merde ». Merde. Edward. T'es quoi là? Heu... docteur? Voilà. Alors... on se ressaisit et on fait son boulot. En ignorant son cœur. Et sa queue qui frétille comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

– « Bonsoir. Je suis le Docteur Edward Cullen. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène à consulter? » (êtes-vous célibataire, aimeriez-vous être la femme d'un médecin, d'un ancien gros, est-ce que ça vous dérangerait vraiment beaucoup que je colle mes mains sur vos gros seins et ma bite dans votre chatte? Non, définitivement, ça ne serait pas la meilleure façon de se présenter... hein?).

– « Bonsoir Docteur... heu... Isabella Swan mais je préfère Bella... enfin... heu... je pensais que le docteur serait une femme... » dit-elle rouge... incroyablement rouge

– « Ne vous inquiétez pas... Miss Swan... je suis un professionnel (autrement, je pense que je me serai déjà jeté sur toi pour te faire subir les derniers outrages)... hum... l'infirmière m'a dit que vous pourriez avoir des problèmes hémorroïdaires? » arrivais-je à sortir fermement

– « Hum... heu... je... je crois... j'ai... hum... », dit-elle plus rouge encore... est-ce possible? Ben oui

– « Allons, dites-moi, n'ayez pas peur, j'en vois des vertes et des pas mûres toute la journée... et aucun n'est aussi joli que vous » (est-ce que j'ai vraiment dit ça?)

– « Merci... je... enfin... heu... quand je vais à la selle... j'ai... heu... », encore plus rouge, mon dieu, qu'elle est belle

– « Miss Swan... vous préférerez sans doute que ça soit une femme pour votre consultation. Malheureusement, il n'y en a pas ici... heu... vous voulez que j'aille mettre une perruque? » tentais-je de plaisanter

– « Oh, non, Docteur! Vous êtes si gentil! Non, hihihi, non! » dit-elle souriante

– « Bien, ça me rassure quelque part. Allez, dites-moi »

– « Hum... excusez-moi, mais je vous imagine avec une perruque et je... »

– « Je vois... allez-y, rigolez un bon coup... ça va mieux? Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous venue? »

– « Hum... je n'en sais rien moi-même j'avoue! Mais comme ça fait quelques jours que j'ai mal... heu... là... quand je vais aux toilettes... et qu'il y a du sang... et hum... »

– « Très bien. Voulez-vous vous mettre sur votre ventre que j'examine cela? »

Arg. Oui. Non, enfin, je veux dire non! Pas comme ça! Et merdeeeeeeeeee... me jetant un petit coup d'œil derrière son épaule, elle se positionne, me regardant enfiler mes gants en latex. Je suis professionnel. Je suis professionnel. Je suis professionnel. Et je regarde quand même ses belles fesses blanches. Ronde. Callipyges. Fermes. Putain. Sexy Eddy est réveillé depuis fort longtemps. Depuis qu'il est rentré dans la chambre à la vue de la belle brune. Rah. Non. Jamais ça ne m'est arrivé. Juste bander à la vue d'une fille. Non. Et là. Merde. Warning. Non. Pas du tout professionnel. Et pourtant. Elle. Ses grands yeux chocolats, sa longue chevelure coulissant sur un côté pendant qu'elle prend place, ses fesses blanches et fermes... Sa chemine hôspitalière ouverte dans son dos me laissant toute liberté pour divaguer. Comment ne pas penser, rêver, fantasmer à m'enfoncer en elle là, ici et maintenant? Fort? Puissamment? Non. Non. Non. Pas bien... pas bien du tout... et pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de rêver à moi entrant et sortant d'elle... surtout comme ça... de la manière la plus bestiale qui soit. Elle, à quatre pattes et moi... moi m'enfonçant dans les tréfonds de son antre...

Et non, non, ça ne serait pas.... j'enfile mes gants en latex, les faisant claquer plus fort que nécessaire comme pour me rappeler, à moi, quel est mon rôle, ma tâche, mon devoir... et inconsciemment, caresse du bout de mon index ses adorables fossettes posées sur ses reins, comme un appel. Avant de glisser... là... et putain... je gémis. Merde. La situation n'est pas des plus glamour. Elle dans sa blouse, moi avec mon frontal. Mais mon sexe est droit. Fier. Désireux de trouver sa délivrance. Et ses fesses... parfaites. Ahrg. Et ses petits mouvements presque imperceptibles. Je suis fou de désir. Comme jamais. Putain. Focus.

Quel est son problème? Ce n'est certainement pas pour se faire trousser par un médecin qu'elle est là, hein, alors... elle a un problème, un vrai. Je fais glisser lentement mon index ganté le long du pli entre ses fesses, m'empêchant en me mordant la lèvre de gémir. Putain, c'est mon métier. Des doigtés j'en fais tout la journée. Mais là, c'est si fort. Si fort. Doucement, révérant mes gestes, je glisse mon index autour du petit orifice serré. Respirant plus fort.

– « Miss Swan... respirez fort... je vais glisser mon doigt ici » dis-je en pénétrant doucement son intimité. « Respirez, détendez-vous... cela est... nécessaire... »

– « Oui docteur... allez-y doucement... c'est si... sensible... »

– « Je le ferai avec la plus grande douceur, mais vous devez respirer. Fort. J'ai lubrifié le gant, vous devriez ne sentir qu'une petite gêne »

– « Très bien »

Et avec ça, je glisse le doigt... et putain. C'est bon. C'est moi ou il fait vraiment chaud? Entrant mon doigt profondément en elle. Non, ça n'est pas professionnel. Mais qu'importe? Je glisse une partie de moi en elle. La sort. Bloque ma respiration. M'empêche de me saisir de ses hanches pour me glisser, moi, en elle, totalement... dans sa petite chatte que j'imagine bien serrée...

– « Je vais être obligé... Miss Swan... de... d'insérer un second doigt... »

– « Faites votre métier Docteur... mais faites le bien » soupire-t-elle

Oh merde. Lentement, je glisse mon majeur à côté de mon index dans son petit orifice serré, l'étirant, le cajolant. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai besoin de faire ça? Un bref moment de lucidité et je retire mes doigts en retenant mon souffle. Mes doigts sont secs. Je veux dire secs sans trace de sang. Qu'est-ce que...?

– « Pour quelles raisons étiez-vous venue consulter Miss Swan? »

– « Ce matin, j'ai eu du mal à... enfin, lorsque je suis allée à la selle, il y avait du sang... »

– « Oh... cela arrive parfois... mais je ne vois rien qui mérite que je... l'anus est un orifice très irrigué, et si l'on pousse trop fort, un peu de sang n'est pas... »

– « Mmm... d'accord... je comprends mieux... je me suis peut-être affolée pour rien!»

Affolée pour rien. Non. Chérie. Pas affolée pour rien. Je caresse sa fesse blanche, l'enrobant de ma poigne impatiente. Me mourant de sa réponse. Elle frotte son bassin contre ma main. Oh. Elle est aussi impatiente que moi. Je continue de la caresser.

– « Je vais effacer les douleurs de mon intrusion » dis-je d'une voix hachée, les mains fermement agrippées sur son postérieur

– « Oui, faites cela docteur... Ouiiiiiiiiii... » »

Comment je peux résister? De toute façon je n'ai plus envie de résister. Elle est là, sous moi, mon sexe criant pour une libération dans la prison de son pantalon.

– « Très bien... êtes-vous prête Miss Swan, à me recevoir en vous? »

« Ouiiiiiiiiii Docteur Cullen... comme vous le voudrez... je suis prête »

Putain. Oui. Je regarde les belles fesses en face de moi. Grogne. Un son sourd résonnant dans ma poitrine, qui se répercute dans la pièce, résonnant partout. Oui. Ma belle, ce soir... Je glisse la tête de mon sexe contre son intimité. Oh, chaude, glissante, plus qu'humide. Saisissant sa hanche d'une main fébrile, de l'autre, j'enroule sa chevelure autour de mon poignet.

– « Mmmm.. je vois que tu es une vilaine petite fille... tu es déjà tellement humide. Chaude. Est-ce que tu mérites de m'avoir en toi? »

– « Oui... s'il te plaît? »

– « Ma journée a été difficile, alors... tu as de la chance... je vais d'abord baiser ta chatte... fort... et après, je baiserai ton cul... juste pour te rappeler qu'il ne faut pas jouer avec moi... tellement fort que tu ne pourras plus t'asseoir demain! »

Et avec ça, je m'enfonce dans sa petite chatte serrée, maintenant fermement sa hanche d'une main, pendant que mon autre main tire sur ses cheveux jusqu'à lui faire lever la tête

– « Alors... dis que tu aimes »

– « Oui... »

– « Tu veux plus fort? »

– « Oui, s'il te plaît! »

– « Plus fort comment? »

– « Oui, s'il te plaît, plus fort, Docteur! »

– « Rhooo... tu m'as fait plaisir ce soir... je vais te récompenser »

Et avec ça, je m'investis plus profondément encore dans son intimité, me laissant enserrer si fort que j'ai cru jouir. Et puis la porte s'ouvre brutalement, et... dieu, je suis en train de baiser Miss Swan puissamment, et c'est l'image que nous renvoyons à... cette conne d'infirmière Denali.

– « Docteur Cullen...

– « Vous ne voyez pas que je suis occupé infirmière » dis-je tirant plus fort les cheveux de Bella, l'obligeant à croiser le regard bleu glacial de Tanya

– « Hum.. mais je croyais... »

– « Qu'est-ce que vous croyez » réussis-je à souffler en glissant une main sur le clitoris de ma Bella, le titillant jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie, un orgasme fulgurant prenant possession de son corps, la laissant tremblante dans mes mains, m'enserrant si fort que je cru jouir

– « Vous êtes médecin! Ce que vous faites est... totalement inapproprié! Surtout avec un patiente comme elle » finit par hurler Tanya

– « Inapproprié? Non, je ne vois pas » dis-je m'extirpant de la douceur de Bella et caressant du bout du gland son autre intimité... « je ne vois pas chère infirmière, parce je vais, très professionnellement, et méthodiquement, vérifier que ma patiente n'ait aucune lésion nulle part » dis-je en m'enfonçant délicatement entre ses fesses serrées

– « Docteur Cullen! Mais comment pouvez-vous... vous adonner à ces pratiques avec une femme... comme elle, alors que moi.. »

– « Vous quoi » tentais-je de marmonner en m'insérant délicatement dans ma Bella... « Vous ne pourrez jamais être aussi douce et aussi serrée que Miss Swan »

– « Enfin... mais.. vous l'avez vu? J'ai un cul nettement plus petit que le sien, allons Edward! Je... »

– « Putain, Edward... plus fort » grognant Bella

– « Tes désirs sont mes ordres ma puce »... et je continue de m'enfoncer en elle, ressortant, sachant qu'elle aime quand je suis brutal. Et bientôt, bien trop tôt, à l'unisson, mes reins brûlent, sa libération se fait proche. Et puis, plongeant en elle fort, vite, rapidement, puissamment, je me laisse envahir par un orgasme dévastateur, qui me laisse pantelant, l'envahissant de ma délivrance chaude.

– « Docteur Cullen... de ce que j'ai pu voir, ici, rien n'est professionnel. Je vais faire un rapport sur vous! » dit avec une colère indicible Tanya

– « Faites ma chère. Faites... que croyez-vous avoir trouvé ce soir? »

– « Vous vous permettez de juger les personnes Docteur Cullen! J'ai voulu être votre amie pendant tout ce temps... mais jamais vous ne m'avez laissé l'occasion! »

– « Non, infirmière, vous n'avez pas voulu être mon amie. Vous vouliez que je vous fasse ce que j'ai fais à Miss Swan »

– « Et alors? Est-ce que vous pensez que cela change quoi que ce soit? Est-ce que vous pensez que lorsque je donnerai mon rapport, on ne dira pas que vous avez perverti une jeune patiente parce que vous n'aviez pas pu m'avoir moi? Moi une jeune et belle infirmière? Vous m'avez bien vu? Quel dommage que vous n'avez pas su profiter! »

– « Heu... Edward? De quoi est-ce qu'elle parle la blondasse pétasse? »

– « T'inquiètes chérie »

– « Quoi? »

– « Oh, Miss Denali... ais-je oublié de vous préciser que cette charmante demoiselle, aussi jeune qu'elle ait pu vous paraître, est mon épouse? »

– « COMMENT? »

– « Ah, oui, personne n'est au courant... »

– « Oui, et comme mon cher et tendre Edward n'aime pas ceux qui sont fourbes... ma foi, zêtes tombée, chère Miss Denali, de haut... dirais-je de très haut? Qu'allez-vous raconter ma chère? Que le Docteur Cullen ici présent, a... prit plaisir avec _sa_ femme? Vous feriez mieux de prendre vos affaires... et de nous laisser seuls... et je dirais bien, parce que je ne suis pas méchante, mais... prenez vos affaires, prenez votre âne et quittez la ville! »

Souriant, j'embrasse à pleine bouche ma Bella, ma princesse, l'amour de ma vie. La seule. L'unique. Marier depuis peu, mais elle apprécie de me retrouvais ici. Ignorant Tanya qui quitte la pièce rageusement...

* * *

_**N'hésitez-pas à nous dire ce que vous souhaitez que nous lui fassions subir dans les prochains chapitres. Nous ne manquerons pas de vous satisfaire...**_


	11. La fan

_**Hello tout le monde !**_

_**Voilà un nouvel OS tout chaud rien que pour vous !**_

_**Merci à toutes nos fidèles, pour vos reviews, mise en alerte et favoris, et aussi à ceux qui nous lisent même s'il ne laisse pas trace !**_

_**Et merci à celles qui nous donne des idées, on note tout et on va essayer de satisfaire tout le monde !**_

_**Réponses aux non-inscrites :**_

_**Laptitefe : Un Edward Cullen ? Tu as vraiment de la chance ! C'est vrai que voir cette peste arriver à de quoi stopper n'importe qui**_

_**Nana : Merci beaucoup**_

_**Nathalie63 : je crois que tout le monde a été surpris**_

_**Alice : Doc Ed pervers lol c'est vrai que la plus surpris à quand même du être Tanya**_

_**Demonlov : Coucou ! C'est vrai qu'Ed à fait fort sur ce coup là, il a vraiment pas été sympa avec Tanya pour notre plus grand plaisir, je ne peux pas te dire pour le mariage, je me suis aussi posé la question**_

_**Titine : on voudrait toutes l'adresse, je te rassure !**_

_**Chloé : merci**_

_**Hayden21 : merci beaucoup**_

_**Ilonka : la fin fait l'unanimité**_

_**Alicia : merci beaucoup**_

* * *

Tanya Denali. Que dire d'elle ? Vous voudriez le savoir hein ! Je vais vous la décrire.

Tanya Denali et une jeune fille de 24 ans. Très belle dans son apparence. De longs cheveux blonds, des yeux bleue ciel, très clairs. Un teint de pêche, des lèvres pulpeuses et un visage fin. Elle est très grande, ses jambes sont interminables. Elle a une taille de guêpe, et une poitrine très voluptueuse. Elle est la perfection à elle seule. Les problèmes dans cette perfection absolue sont : ténacité, arrogance, prétention et... cervelle de moineau, sans vouloir insulter ces charmants volatiles. Bref le style de jeune fille pour une seule catégorie d'homme. Elle sait très bien que la gente masculine se retournent quand ils l'aperçoivent. Hors Tanya est obsédé par un seul. Edward Cullen. Ce jeune homme est un rappeur mondialement connu.

Il a la phobie des foules et surtout de Tanya Denali. Il la connaît par cœur par le biais des lettres qu'elle lui envoie toutes les semaines, des photos d'elle dans des positions très particulières et aussi du faite qu'elle le suive partout où il se trouve. Il a porté plainte contre elle pour harcèlement mais ça ne l'empêche pas de continuer à le suivre. Elle le veut et cherche tous ce qu'il faut pour l'obtenir. Elle n'a pas comprit qu'elle n'était pas son style de femme. Tanya couche avec des hommes d'un soir pour prendre l'expérience dont elle aurait besoin avec Edward dans son lit. Elle sait par le biais des journaux que ce n'est pas un coureur de jupons, mais elle se doute qu'il doit quand même avoir de l'expérience.

Ce soir Edward se produit à Seattle. Il est stressé et angoissé de monter sur scène comme à chaque représentation. Il scanne la salle privé où il se produit et aperçoit Tanya. Il souffle de la voir encore ici. Il se demande comment elle fait pour obtenir tous les billets de ses représentations partout dans le pays. Il ne veut pas être démoralisé avant de monter sur scène donc il pense à autre chose, et réussi à se détendre. L'heure de saluer son public a sonné. Edward monte sur scène avec sa troupe et commence son show. Il est un peu déstabilisé par les regards que lui lancent Tanya. Sa tenue très provocante ne l'aide pas à se dire qu'il ne va pas pouvoir filer rapidement après son concert. Il se concentre sur ses musiciens et réussi à terminer son concert au bout de 2h30. Il file rapidement dans sa loge quand il percute quelqu'un de plein fouet. La jeune fille se retrouve sur les fesses avec son plateau de verre tout renversé sur elle.

- « Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ? » grogne la jeune fille

- « Désolé vraiment, mais je dois filer. Excusez-moi ! »

Puis il quitte sans demander son reste. Tanya espère accéder à sa loge mais une armoire à glace bloque le passage.

- « Monsieur s'il vous plaît » lui dit Tanya sur un ton mielleux

- « Que puis-je pour vous ? » lui demande l'homme. Il sait qui elle est, Edward a donné une photo avec interdiction formelle de la laisser s'approcher. Mais il espère en profiter un peu. Après tout, elle est plutôt appétissante.

- « Je voudrais voir Edward s'il vous plaît ! »

- « Désolé mademoiselle, mais Edward ne reçoit personne dans sa loge »

- « Oh comme c'est dommage, je suis sûre que vous pouvez m'arranger cela ? » lui dit-elle en le regardant à travers ses cils et en caressant le bras de l'homme.

- « Mademoiselle, je pourrais effectivement ! » lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil

Tanya, se laisse guider par l'homme dans une des pièces de la salle. L'homme la caresse pour la chauffer un peu. Tanya se laisse faire tranquillement et elle commence à sentir les effets des caresses rudes. Elle se jette sur les lèvres de l'homme et ils commencent une bataille avec leur langue. L'homme lui retire sa petite robe, ainsi que son string et la pénètre avec deux doigts. Tanya halète et gémi tous en déboutonnant le pantalon de l'homme. Elle le branle doucement, et il la soulève et la pénètre brutalement. L'acte en lui-même est rude et sauvage, mais Tanya aime ça et ne nie pas prendre son pied vu les cris qu'elle pousse. Ils atteignent l'orgasme tous les deux en même temps en laissant échapper de longs râles de plaisir. Il s'appuie contre elle le temps de reprendre son souffle et la fais redescendre de son perchoir. Il se rhabille en silence et retourne vers la loge. L'homme reprend sa position initiale et Tanya le regarde décider à passer.

- « Pouvez-vous me laisser entrer ? »

L'homme regarde sa montre et sourit de toutes ses dents.

- « Je suis désolé mais Monsieur Cullen est déjà parti »

- « Vous plaisantez ? Vous m'aviez dit "oui" juste avant de me prendre ! »

- « C'est la vie ma p'tit dame, Edward est déjà à son hôtel normalement ! »

Tanya fais quelque pas en arrière et fulmine contre sa malchance. Comment n'a-t-elle pas pu le voir partir ? Ah oui, elle prenait son pied avec le vigile. Elle sort de la salle de concert tranquillement et passe sur le côté de la boîte où elle aperçoit son plus grand fantasme en train de fumer une clope. La chance lui sourit finalement. Elle se dirige vers lui, mais au moment de l'atteindre il relève la tête et l'aperçoit. Elle lui fait un sourire lumineux, mais Edward, lui, commence vraiment à avoir peur d'elle. Comment va-t-il s'en débarrasser? Il jette sa clope rapidement et rentre dans la salle. Tanya ramasse son mégot, l'éteint et le met dans une petite pochette. Elle garde tous ce qu'il touche. Elle refait le tour de la salle pour le retrouver à l'intérieur. Elle est trop près de son but pour abandonner maintenant. Elle rentre de nouveau et l'aperçoit au bar. Edward relève la tête en entendant des talons et se fige. Il n'en revient pas, elle le suit vraiment partout. Il repose son verre sur le bar et prend la poudre d'escampette par l'arrière. Il percute encore quelqu'un. Il se dit qu'il est maudit. Il regarde vers le bas et aperçoit une jeune fille tâché de jus de fruits.

- « Je suis désolé mademoiselle, je ne vous avez pas vu ! »

- « Ça fait la deuxième fois ce soir, vous êtes sûr que vous ne le faite pas exprès? »

- « Oui, j'essaie de semer un fan complètement folle ! »

- « Une fan ? »

- « Euh…..oui ! » Edward est déstabilisé par le regard confus que lui porte la jeune femme.

- « Mais qui êtes vous pour avoir des fans ? » lui demande-t-elle

- « Euh….. » Il entend de nouveau les talons qui s'approchent, il ne peut pas rester là. « Je suis navré mais il faut vraiment que je parte…. »

- « Attendez, je vais vous aider…. Vous avez une trop belle gueule d'ange pour risquer de vous faire... abîmer par une fan hystérique, quel que soit ce que vous faîtes comme job! euh….vous habitez où ? »

- « Je suis descendu à l'hôtel "Fairmont Olympic" et comment pouvez-vous m'aider ? »

- « J'ai une voiture gros malin. »

Edward est bluffé. Elle ne se laisse pas faire, elle ne le connaît pas et c'est temps mieux. Au moment de prendre la direction de la voiture de la jeune fille Tanya les coince dans la ruelle.

- « Tiens, tiens, tiens, on a voulu m'éviter ? »

- « Miss Denali, vous savez que vous n'avez pas le droit d'être aussi proche de moi ? »

- « Qui va m'en empêcher ? Personne a priori. Je te veux, tu me veux, pourquoi attendre ? »

- « Mais je ne vous veux pas, arrêtez un peu à la fin ! »

- « Mais si tu me veux, personne ne me résiste ! Reconnais toi-même ce que je te fais... comment ne veux-tu pas de moi? Je suis particulièrement belle et désirable pour n'importe quel porteur de pantalon! »

- « Je vais vous dire quelque chose... On n'a jamais été intime, de quel droit est-ce que vous me tutoyez? Et puis, sincèrement, si j'avais déjà voulu vous mettre dans mon lit, ça serait fait depuis longtemps! Les filles comme vous ne m'intéressent pas! Mettez-vous cela dans le crâne! »

Bella qui suit l'échange n'en revient pas de la ténacité de la blonde. Le pauvre Edward a bien du mal à s'en débarrasser. Elle décide d'aider le jeune homme qui lui fait un peu pitié en fait ! Elle s'approche de lui et regarde la blonde dans les yeux. Elle ne s'attend pas à ce qu'Edward passe son bras autour de ses épaules, mais c'est pour jouer le jeu. Tanya regarde avec haine la petite brune.

- « T'es qui toi ? » lui dit-elle avec un venin impressionnant

- « Euh….je suis… »

- « C'est mon amie, et nous nous apprêtions à partir ! » lui dit Edward

- « Tu ne vas pas certainement repartir avec ce déchet sur pattes ! »

Bella accepte tout, mais certainement pas de se faire insulter par une blonde sans cervelle. Elle lâche Edward et lui fonce dessus. Elle lui met une bonne droite dans la mâchoire. Tanya halète sous le coup, mais ne se laisse pas faire et griffe Bella au visage, au bras et lui déchire sa chemise. Bella se retrouve en soutien gorge mais continue à jouer du poing sur Tanya. Edward décide d'intervenir et les sépare tous en gardant Bella contre lui pour la protéger de la blonde. Il la regarde avec haine maintenant.

- « Mais comment diable osez-vous insulter une personne parce vous vous croyez plus belle qu'elle ? »

Tanya ne répond pas et se remet debout. Edward n'hésite plus et file avec Bella jusqu'à sa voiture. Bella est un peu sonnée, il prend donc le volant d'office et lui prête sa veste pour la couvrir. Il se sent minable, deux femmes qui se battent à cause de lui. Bon dans un sens c'est comique de voir comment la petite brune a réagit au quart de tour, mais il n'est pas pour la violence. Il continue de rouler dans Seattle.

- « Comment t'appelles-tu ? » lui demande Edward

- « Bella, et toi ? »

- « Tu ne sais vraiment pas qui je suis ? »

- « Euh…non, pourquoi je devrais ? »

- « Je suis Edward Cullen »

- « Et vous faites quoi pour avoir un fan pareille ? »

- « Je suis rappeur »

- « Oh….Je suis désolée, mais je n'écoute que du classique ! »

- « Tout le monde ne peut pas aimer ce que je fais, ne t'inquiète pas. En fait je suis rassuré »

- « Parce que? »

- « Et bien tu n'es pas une de ces fans hystérique qui serais prête à me violer juste pour me toucher ! »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je suis plus du genre réservée et discrète ! »

- « J'ai bien remarqué ça ce soir... où as-tu appris à te battre comme ça ? »

- « Oh… mon frère est entraîneur de boxe. Il m'a montré quelques techniques pour pouvoir me défendre en cas de besoin ! »

- « Il a très bien fait. Ce que tu lui a mit dans la tête... dommage que j'ai pas mon appareil photo... »

Edward continue à rouler jusqu'à son hôtel et invite Bella à monter dans sa chambre pour désinfecter les griffures de la blonde. Elle accepte et Edward la conduit à sa suite. Il vérifie derrière lui qu'il n'y est personne et rentre dans la chambre. Il se dirige vers la salle de bain pour prendre ce qu'il faut pour l'aider a désinfecter et ils s'installent sur l'immense sofa. Elle se laisse faire sans sourciller et Edward en profite pour lui caresser la joue. Elle a la peau vraiment douce se dit-il. L'électricité dans l'air vient de changer en quelques secondes. Edward regarde Bella droit dans les yeux et y aperçoit une pointe de…désir ? Il n'a pas le temps de se demander plus que Bella attaque sa bouche. Edward un peu surpris répond sans plus hésiter à son baiser. Il demande l'accès à sa bouche qu'elle lui donne sans hésitation, et une bataille des plus sensuelles s'engage entre eux. Il laisse Bella gagner et se recule un peu pour respirer.

Il est happé par la profondeur des yeux de cette courageuse jeune fille dont il n'avait pas prit le temps de contempler les traits... et ce qui l'attire le plus, ce sont ces yeux bruns, chocolat, miroitant de milles reflets mystérieux. Il s'y noierait bien tous les jours. Il réattaque la bouche de la brune et la soulève du sofa en la prenant par les fesses.

Il la dirige vers le piano qui se trouve dans la suite et l'installe sur le couvercle des touches. Il descend ses baisers de la bouche, vers sa mâchoire, puis plus bas, vers la naissance de ces seins. Il retire la veste qu'elle porte et lui enlève son soutien gorge. Il attaque ses seins et Bella fais partir sa tête en arrière sous la sensation. Elle lui agrippe les cheveux pour qu'il continue. Il descend vers son pantalon et lui déboutonne doucement tous en embrassant son ventre. Il lui retire son pantalon et son petit boxer. Il remonte le long de ses jambes tous en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau et arrive à son bouton de plaisir gonflé. Il souffle dessus, et Bella gémie. Edward souris et continue. Il écarte ses lèvres intimes et passe sa langue sur toute sa longueur. Bella s'agrippe au piano comme elle peut et se cabre. Edward la lèche, puis insère deux doigts en elle. Elle gémit de plus en plus fort. Il incurve ses doigts dans son sexe et elle pousse un petit cri de plaisir. Il sent ses parois se resserrer sur ses doigts et les retire tout en continuant de la lécher. Il remonte doucement vers le visage de Bella et l'embrasse à perdre haleine. Elle gémit quand elle se goûte et décide de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Elle descend tranquillement du piano et installe Edward sur le banc en lui enlevant son jeans, sa chemise et son boxer tous en l'embrassant tendrement sur toute les partie du corps. Elle gémit quand elle aperçoit le sexe d'Edward. Elle continue son voyage langoureux jusqu'à ce dernier et lèche son gland, Edward lui attrape les cheveux et dans un grondement sourd, rejette sa tête en arrière. Bella le prend à pleine bouche, et commence à le sucer tout en branlant la base. Edward lui inculque le mouvement à prendre en lui tenant les cheveux. Il est au nirvana, il n'a jamais eu une aussi bonne pipe. Bella continue sa gâterie tous en y mettant les dents. Edward gémit longuement et lui relève la tête. Il veut jouir en elle et non dans sa bouche. Il la soulève tout en l'embrassant et l'installe sur le lit. Il se positionne sur elle, prend une capote, l'insère rapidement et se présente à l'entrée de Bella. Cette dernière n'en peut plus et lui attrape les fesses pour le faire venir de suite. Il n'hésite pas et entre en elle doucement.

- « Putain Bella….t'es serrée! »

Il s'y reprend à 3 fois pour rentrer entièrement et patiente un peu pour qu'elle s'habitue à son intrusion. Bella commence à bouger des hanches pour lui dire de commencer. Il entame lentement son voyage en elle, il apprécie sa chaleur et comment elle le reçoit. Il veut faire durer le moment. Mais Bella ne l'entend pas de cette oreille.

- « Edward….plus vite ! »

Il accélère un peu la cadence tout en l'embrassant. Il n'y peut plus et accélère encore. Il sent les parois de Bella se resserrer autour lui, il va lui cajoler son clito et elle par dans un orgasme fulgurant. Edward suit de très près. Il n'a jamais vécu un moment pareil. Cette jeune femme et carrément faite pour lui. Leur corps se moulent à la perfection. Edward veut la garder avec lui. Il se retire d'elle doucement et s'allonge a son coté après avoir jeté la capote dans la corbeille proche. L'enlace doucement, et après un dernier baiser plein de douceur sur sa tempe, ils s'endorment, heureux.

Tanya, elle a recherché une bonne partie de la soirée l'hôtel où séjourne Edward. Elle l'a enfin trouvé. Elle espère accéder à sa chambre. Elle se rend à l'accueil et demande :

- « Bonsoir, je suis attendue par Edward Cullen, il doit dormir, pouvez-vous me donner un double de sa clé ? »

- « Qui êtes vous pour Edward Cullen ? »

- « Oh sa fiancée, je viens d'arriver en ville ! »

La standardiste lui donne sans réfléchir plus longtemps. Tanya en profite et s'éclipse rapidement jusqu'à la chambre du jeune homme. Elle ouvre la porte doucement et se dirige vers le lit. Ce qu'elle voit la met en colère. Edward et cette petite brune de pacotille dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et nus en train de dormir. Tanya ressort de la chambre et se dirige vers le premier journal a scandale qu'elle trouve.

Le lendemain matin, Edward se lève tranquillement avec Bella et au moment de commander au room service leur petit déjeuner, quelqu'un toque à la porte. Edward va ouvrir et tombe nez à nez avec une foule de photographe, qui lui demande si ça lui arrive souvent de prendre des prostituées pour se soulager. Edward voit rouge immédiatement. Il va chercher Bella et lui explique vite fait la situation dramatique dans laquelle il l'a inconsciemment mise, et revient à la porte avec Bella à son bras.

- « Donc, je tiens à vous dire que Bella n'est pas une prostituée mais ma fiancée, la personne qui a propagé une telle rumeur devrait avoir honte d'elle, elle insulte tous les amoureux existant sur Terre, elle insulte l'une des rares choses qui ne s'achètent plus ici-bas, l'Amour! »

Et Edward referme la porte sans autre forme de procès. Il regarde Bella un instant et elle lui sourit de toute ses dents.

Depuis ce jour, Bella et Edward sont ensemble et mariés. Tanya a disparu de la circulation. Personne n'en a plus jamais entendu parler.

* * *

_**N'hésitez-pas à nous dire ce que vous souhaitez que nous lui fassions subir dans les prochains chapitres. Nous ne manquerons pas de vous satisfaire...**_


	12. Comment épouser Edward !

_**Hello tout le monde !**_

_**Voilà un nouvel OS tout chaud rien que pour vous !**_

_**Merci à toutes nos fidèles, pour vos reviews, mise en alerte et favoris, et aussi à ceux qui nous lisent même s'il ne laisse pas trace !**_

_**Et merci à celles qui nous donne des idées, on note tout et on va essayer de satisfaire tout le monde !**_

_**Réponses aux non-inscrites :**_

**_Nana_ : merci beaucoup**

**_Titine_ : je ne peux qu'approuver, elle a ce qu'elle mérite**

**_Laptitefée_ : un match de boxe, Tanya/Bella… ça me rappel quelque chose Bichou ! c'est clair elle doit bien avoir un truc qui ne lui plait pas ou alors elle est tellement complexée qu'elle se cache en se disant parfaite… bisous**

**_Ilonka_ : sauce moutarde pour Tanya, on est contente de te faire rire, c'est le but :)**

**_Alicia_ : merci beaucoup**

**_Nathalie63_ : l'idée du rappeur a été exploité dans une fic anglaise « la lettre » :) les mettre dans des situations impossibles c'est marrant lol**

* * *

**POV Tanya**

- TANYA, dépêche-toi, tu va être en retard !

- Attend, Je n'ai pas tout pris !

- Magne-toi, qu'est ce que va penser ton futur mari si t'es pas à l'heure ?

Crénom de nom, où est-ce-que j'avais bien pu mettre cette foutue jarretière ? Aujourd'hui était le plus beau jour de ma vie, j'allais enfin devenir Mme Cullen, la femme d'Edward, et je ne trouvais plus cette petite chose !

Bon récapitulons, il me reste deux heures avant de retrouver tout le monde à l'église, donc Jane va pas me gonfler longtemps comme ca. Depuis la veille, j'avais l'impression que l'on préparait SON mariage : les fleurs n'étaient pas mises comme il fallait sur les bancs, la salle je n'avais même pas pu la décorer, et j'en passe des meilleures. C'était elle qui avait tout fait.

Elle voulait que tout soit parfait, que je me repose pour cette journée. Je l'adorais ma petite sœur mais franchement, elle me désespère en se moment, toujours à me crier dessus. Vivement que je me marie, elle arrêtera de stresser !

- Bon allez, il faut que l'on parte pour que tu puisses t'habiller ! Allez…

- C'est bon, je crois que j'ai tout !

Et nous voila parti dans sa voiture, les parents étaient déjà sur place, à vérifier les derniers préparatifs.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ma sœur se garait juste en face de l'église. Nous sortions la robe, ma superbe robe bustier, toute blanche, ornée de perles et de dentelles, ainsi que tous les sacs qui contenaient les robes des demoiselles d'honneur, et tous les accessoires.

A peine entrées dans l'église, que le prêtre nous accosta, et nous emmena dans la salle des demoiselles. Il s'agissait d'une grande pièce où nous pouvions nous préparer toutes.

Je commençais à être excitée par tous ces préparatifs. Et savoir que j'allais enfin me marier avec Edward, après la nuit que nous avions eu, hum… bon elle ne datait pas d'hier, mais son travail n'aidait en rien.

Mes cousines étaient arrivées, Bella, Alice et Rosalie attendaient patiemment dans la pièce. La chance que j'avais c'était que Rosalie était coiffeuse et Alice maquilleuse professionnelle. Bella n'avait aucun talent à ce que je sache, mais bon, c'était tout de même la sœur d'Alice, elles ne se ressemblaient que par la couleur de leur cheveux.

Autant Alice était toujours très extravertie, autant Bella, je ne me rappelai d'elle que beaucoup de timidité, ce qui en était tellement navrant !

Je les avais donc invitées toutes les trois à être mes demoiselles d'honneur. Je réservais la place de témoin à ma sœur. C'est pourquoi je ne lui disais rien lorsqu'elle voulait que tout soit parfait, après tout, je pouvais bien lui laisser se plaisir.

- Alice, Rosalie, comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien, et toi pas trop énervée ?

- Non, pour l'instant ca va. Bella, je ne t'avais pas vu. Prête pour cette journée ?

- Oui, souffla-t-elle.

Toujours aussi timide, enfin, ce n'est pas bien grave, qu'elle reste dans son coin, c'est moi la star de ce jour.

- Allez les filles, on se dépêche, il faut vous préparer, il ne reste qu'une heure avant que les hommes arrivent !

CA ! C'est encore Jane qui s'excitait comme une puce, et en plus elle claquait des mains. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ces élèves en classe, ca devait surement filer droit. En tout cas, ca marche drôlement bien sur les adultes.

Pendant que Rosalie s'occupait de ma coiffure, je voulais un chignon avec pleins de petites fleurs blanches, Alice se chargeait de me maquiller. Et Bella, ben en fait, elle sortait les robes et préparait les accessoires qui allaient pour chacune.

Finalement, elle se débrouillait bien. Jane s'habillais prestement et les faisait activer encore plus. Rosalie avait fait des merveilles, la coiffure était splendide, et j'étais de toute beauté. Je m'habillais avec leur aide, et elles se vêtirent des robes que je leur avais prévue.

Leurs robes étaient toutes les mêmes, des robes bustiers également mais de couleur bleue nuit. J'avais trouvée qu'elles ressortaient magnifiquement ma robe, et donc me mettrai encore plus en valeur.

A peine prête, quelqu'un frappa à notre porte. Il s'agissait de maman qui nous prévenait que tout le monde était presque arrivé, et qu'il nous restait encore une bonne demi-heure. Elle pleurait de joie en me voyant ainsi dans ma belle robe.

Mes cousines finissaient de se maquiller. Bella avait ses cheveux en un chignon lâche avec des mèches qui tombaient sur ces épaules, Rosalie avait la même coiffure, et Alice, comme elle avait les cheveux plus courts, ils étaient comme un feu follet, partant dans tous les sens !

- Ma chérie, où est-ce-que tu as mis les bouquets ?

- Quels bouquets ?

- Et bien, voyons le tien et ceux des demoiselles d'honneur bien sur !

- Jane ?

- Je les ai mis… Attends, heu…

- Merde Jane, je croyais que tu avais tout vérifiée ?

- Oui, mince, ils sont restés à la maison, dans le carton, ce n'est pas possible !

- Comment je vais faire ?

- J'y vais !

- NON, et si t'es pas là à l'heure, hein, je vais faire comment ?

- Ok, euh, Bella, tu te rappelle où nous habitons ?

Je vis Bella qui relevait la tête.

- Heu, oui, je crois.

- Ok alors voila les clés de la maison, tu trouve quelqu'un de la famille pour te guider, se sera plus pratique, et tu fonce. Je vais faire en sorte que l'on repousse un peu l'heure mais t'as pas beaucoup de temps. Ok ?

- D'accord !

Et la voila partie en courant de la pièce. Mon Dieu, faites qu'elle revienne vite !

**POV Edward**

C'est bizarre, je dirai même plus étrange la façon dont je pense à cette journée qui devrait théoriquement être la plus belle de toute ma vie. Je ne comprends pas, je ne suis pas anxieux ni excité, je suis juste là.

Cela fait deux ans que je sors avec Tanya, et elle m'a tellement bourré le crâne avec le mariage qu'elle voulait, que finalement j'ai accepté. Oh, je ne ressens pas de pitié, ni même d'amour je crois, mais depuis le temps que mes parents voulait me voir avec quelqu'un, ils devraient être heureux.

Sauf que lorsque je leur ai annoncé la date du mariage, avec Tanya, j'ai cru que mon père, Carlisle allait avoir une attaque. Après la conversation que j'ai eue, j'ai eu accès à leurs pensées. Ils croyaient que ce ne serait qu'une passade, juste de quoi m'amuser, mais le faire-part apporté, ils ont vite déchantés. Même mes frères Emmett et Jasper ne comprenaient pas.

Mais bon, qu'est ce que la vie peut m'apporter de plus. Tanya n'est pas désagréable à regarder, et surtout, mais alors là surtout lorsqu'elle ne parle pas, elle est adorable. Mais bon ce n'est pas tous les jours comme ca. Et bon, soyons franc, au lit, elle n'est pas frigide, alors, je ne suis qu'un homme après tout.

De toute façon, je ne voulais pas finir comme notre tante Jessica, qui vit au milieu de ces chats, tout simplement parce qu'elle n'avait jamais franchi le pas.

Le jour J est bien présent, plus moyen de reculer maintenant. Ma mère pleure, pas de joie, mais essaye de le cacher au maximum. J'ai l'impression d'aller à un enterrement, tous les hommes de la famille sont en costume noir, et ma mère, en fait… Comment vous dire, ma très chère mère portait un tailleur jupe qui lui allais à ravir, de couleur sombre, mais bon.

Nous étions tous prêt, bien à l'avance. Nous primes deux voitures, celle de mon père, et celle de Jasper pour nous emmener à l'église, que Tanya avait choisie pour l'occasion. Encore quelque chose où nos n'avions pas eu notre mot à dire. D'ailleurs, tout avait été planifié par sa famille.

Enfin c'était des soucis en moins, pas besoin de se prendre la tête comme aimait le dire Emmett, partisan du moindre effort celui la!

A peine arrivé sur les premières marches, que déjà la famille de Tanya nous sauta dessus. A savoir si nous avions bien les alliances, ce que Jasper confirma. Si nous étions prêts comme lors de la répétition. Et oui, tout irait bien.

Enfin, je l'espérais, j'avais comme un gout amer dans la bouche, vais-je avoir le courage de signer ? Ce qui me faisait presque peur, là, maintenant dans l'enceinte de ce bâtiment où nos vœux allais être prononcés, est-ce-que je pourrai finalement vivre avec elle jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ?

Enfin bref, les invités arrivèrent et se placèrent sur les bancs. Je n'en revenais pas, la plupart, je ne les connaissais pas, et surtout ils étaient là tous à l'heure enfin très en avance.

J'en étais à mes réflexions, lorsqu'une tornade bleue me passa sous le nez. Et telle une tornade, elle dévasta tout sur son passage, et me tomba dans les bras. Je la repoussais délicatement pour voir qui avait atterrit dans mes bras. La jeune femme releva la tête et je plongeais dans un océan de chocolat chaud. Enfin, je tombais littéralement sous le charme de se regard envoutant.

- Désolée… Je suis pressée…

- Aucun problème, mais, qui êtes-vous ?

Je n'avais pas envie que cette apparition s'enfuit.

- Bella, la cousine de la future mariée. Hum désolée, mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille, surtout que je dois retourner chez eux chercher les fleurs, sinon, elle va finir par s'énerver, et vous savez quand elle est dans cet état la, vaut mieux pas être dans les parages. Ouh la, et puis la maison, ca fait trop longtemps que je n'y suis pas allée, alors, il faut que je trouve quelqu'un qui veuille bien m'indiquer le chemin… Ce n'est pas vrai, il faut que j'y aille, vraiment, oh la je plains son futur mari, désolée mais…

- Oui j'ai bien compris, vous êtes pressée. Je peux vous aider, je sais où ils habitent.

- Vous feriez ca ? Oh merci, mais il faut partir de suite !

C'était drôle, elle n'avait pas l'air de savoir qui j'étais. Elle parlait tel un moulin à paroles, mais c'était différent de Tanya, je sentais bien qu'elle était stressée.

Je lui pris la main et la fis courir jusqu'à la voiture de mon père. Comme c'est moi qui avais conduit à l'aller, j'avais gardé les clés sur moi. Elle s'installa sur le siège passager, et je me mis à conduire le plus rapidement possible. Heureusement que je connaissais un raccourci, sinon vu le peu de temps qu'ils nous restaient, cela deviendrait catastrophique.

Le long du trajet, que je trouvais trop rapide à mon gout, je la détaillai plus. Elle portait magnifiquement cette robe que je reconnu comme étant les robes de demoiselles d'honneur. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se mordiller les lèvres. Je lui pris la main pour essayer de la réconforter, et je sentis comme, je ne sais pas trop en fait, mais j'avais senti quelque chose.

Une fois arrivés devant la maison, je tenais toujours sa main dans la mienne. Elle ne l'avait pas retiré, et j'étais plutôt content. C'était un sentiment bizarre que j'appréciais énormément !

Je dus la lâcher à regret car il nous fallait sortir du véhicule. Je fis le tour, et lui ouvrit la porte. Je pourrais le faire tout le temps rien que pour avoir la récompense de la voir me sourire. Je sentais une plénitude et une joie qu'avec Tanya je n'avais jamais eue.

Nous entrions dans la maison.

- Il te fallait prendre quoi ici ?

- Heu, les fleurs, ma cousine à oublier de les prendre…

Je la sentais gênée, et sous mon regard elle rougissait légèrement, j'adorais cela.

- Viens on va les trouver !

Nous entrions dans l'entrée et allions vers la cuisine, mais rien. Ensuite le salon, la salle à manger, les différentes pièces du bas, toujours rien. C'était étrange, où est-ce qu'elles pouvaient être ?

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Où sont-elles ? Je vais être en retard et Tanya va encore faire une scène ! Son mariage, et son futur époux va se demander se qui se passe si elle ne se présente pas !

- Tu ne connais pas le futur marié ?

- Non, elle ne nous à jamais montré de photos, elle nous parlait toujours de lui, mais sans beaucoup de détails. Pourquoi, tu le connais ?

Je me mis à rire, je n'en pouvais plus, cette peste de Tanya était vraiment qu'une teigne. Dire qu'elle m'avait avoué que sa famille m'avait trouvé charmant, et que ces cousines étaient de vrais laideron, je comprenais mieux. Bella était vraiment très belle, réservée et surprenante, elle n'hésitait pas à faire les quatre volontés de Tanya.

- Pourquoi tu ris ?

- Tout simplement parce que je… Je suis Edward.

- Oui et ?

- Le futur marié.

- Oh…

En voyant sa bouche faire un o, je n'eu qu'une envie : l'embrasser. Ce que je fis immédiatement. Elle était surprise mais ne me repoussa pas, bien au contraire elle passa ces bras autour de mon cou et se colla tout contre moi. Sa bouche était délicieuse, elle ouvrit sa bouche et sa langue vint à la rencontre de la mienne. Elle avait un gout sucré qui me fit chavirer. Je la serrais fort, et je sus qu'elle avait senti mon _petit problème_. Elle se frottait contre mon entrejambe ce qui faisait gonfler mon sexe encore plus.

Je la soulevais et la portais jusqu'au canapé. Je lâchais sa bouche à regret pour descendre dans son cou et la mordillais légèrement, puis sa clavicule et m'attardais dessus. Sa peau était si douce que je ne m'en lassai pas.

Allongée sur ce canapé, je soulevais sa robe et enlevais son shorty. Hum, je respirai son odeur, elle était tellement enivrante et sa main frottait ma queue au travers de mon pantalon me rendais encore plus dur que je ne l'avais jamais été !

Je passai mes doigts sur ses jambes, remontant sur ses cuisses. Ca me plaisait la voir frissonner grâce à moi, elle gémissait et ses sons me remplissait de joie.

Je passai ma langue dans les plis de sa féminité et son gout était encore meilleur sur la langue. Je la goutai, la léchai, je lui maintenais les hanches pour qu'elle ne bouge pas, je voulais la faire jouir juste ainsi, pour commencer. Ses doigts étaient dans mes cheveux, et me forçaient à rester en place, de toute façon, je n'avais pas l'intention de partir.

Lorsque son plaisir explosa, je lapais tout, je ne voulais pas en perdre une seule goutte. Je remontais lentement et l'embrassais partout où ma bouche pouvait se poser.

- Hum… Edward.

- Oui ma belle, je suis là.

- Edward, je… Je te veux.

J'enlevai rapidement mon pantalon, et prit un préservatif dans mon portefeuille. Bella le pris de mes mains et le plaça délicatement sur ma queue. J'étais encore plus excité à la vue de ces doigts sur moi.

Elle me guidait vers son entrée, plaça ses mains sur mes fesses et m'enfonçais en elle. C'était de nouvelles sensations, habituellement je faisais tout, mais avec elle qui prenait les devants J'A-DO-RAIS !

- Hum, Bella… tu me rends fou !

- Edward, plus vite !

- Tes désirs sont des ordres ma douce.

Je venais en elle de plus en plus vite, elle s'agrippait à mes épaules et bougeait en même temps que moi. Je sentais qu'elle se resserrait de plus en plus sur ma queue, c'était tellement bon, j'allais jouir, mais il fallait qu'elle vienne avec moi.

Elle était au bord de l'extase, je plaçais mes doigts sur son clitoris et le caressais doucement, le faisait rouler entre mes doigts.

- Edward…

- Ouvre les yeux ma douce, je veux te voir

Elle ouvrit grand ses yeux, j'avais raison, je plongeais délicieusement dans cet océan de chocolat obscurci par le désir.

Au moment où je la senti perdre pieds, je l'embrassais fougueusement, lui mordillant ces lèvres si pulpeuses, si chaude.

Elle se redressa sans un regard et se rhabilla. J'avais l'impression qu'elle regrettait se moment que jamais je n'aurai pu connaitre sans elle.

- Bella ?

- …

- Bella, qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Je, oh Edward, c'était merveilleux, mais tu va te marier, et euh…

**POV Bella**

Mon Dieu, qu'est ce que je venais de faire ? Non, je sais ca, c'est sur je venais de b…. non de faire l'amour avec un homme merveilleux, je n'avais jamais pris autant de plaisir depuis, pff, jamais !

Mais je venais de faire une chose que je n'aurai pas voulu que l'on me fasse le jour de mon mariage. J'étais devenue une salope. Je me relevais des bras d'Edward et ne le regardais pas, je ne pouvais pas voir son regard lorsqu'il comprendrait l'ampleur des dégâts.

- Bella ?

- …

- Bella, qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Je, oh Edward, c'était merveilleux, mais tu va te marier, et euh… C'était une…

J'entendis une sonnerie, ouf, sauvée par le gong. C'était Tanya, elle voulait savoir où j'en étais car dans très peu de temps elle devait se présenter à son futur époux. Jane c'était rappelée où se trouvait les fameuses fleurs, sans lesquelles je n'aurai jamais rencontré de cette manière Edward. Je lui promis d'arriver au plus vite, récupérais les fleurs et attendis qu'Edward me raccompagne.

Il ne disait rien, mais je sentais son regard telle une brulure. Il fallait que l'on oublie ce qui c'était passé, je devais le laisser se marier.

Le retour fut déprimant et extrêmement silencieux. J'essayais de me remettre d'aplomb, il ne fallait à aucun prix que quiconque sache ce que je venais de faire.

A peine arrivé devant l'église, je sortis de la voiture sans me retourner bien qu'Edward m'appelait. Je courus jusqu'à la petite salle, et arrivais essoufflée et toute décoiffée. Au moins j'avais une bonne excuse.

Pas même un merci de la part de ma chère cousine, et dire qu'elle allait se marier avec LUI ! Rosalie entreprit de me recoiffer au plus vite, mais je voyais qu'Alice mourrait d'envie de me poser des questions sur le temps que j'avais mis. Je lui murmurais un plus tard.

Nous entendions la musique et prenions place afin d'aller vers l'autel. Malheureusement pour moi, j'étais la première, Alice me suivait, et enfin Rosalie. J'avançais lentement vers Edward et me pris à rêver que c'étais moi qui portais LA robe ! Une fois que nous étions placées, la marche nuptiale retenti et Tanya arriva au bras de son père. Il n'y avait pas à dire la Robe était magnifique, mais la mariée, je trouvais qu'elle était trop serrée à l'intérieur, on aurait dit qu'elle avait des bourrelets partout, et pourtant, elle n'était pas grosse loin de la.

Elle se positionna face au prêtre avec le sourire et attendis. Je baissais les yeux, je ne voulais pas voir se bonheur s'étaler ainsi.

Il commençait par le traditionnel discours jusqu'à ce que l'on entende une voix s'élever.

- Attendez !

Il s'agissait d'Edward, et il me regardait. Je lui faisais de gros yeux, je ne voulais pas qu'il face quelque chose dont il pourrait regretter. Tanya nous regardais tous les deux sans comprendre.

- Edward qu'est ce que cela signifie ?

- Ecoutes Tanya, je ne crois pas que cela soit possible entre nous.

- QUOI ?

- Mon père, puis-je vous parler ?

Il acquiesça et ils se mettent à l'écart. On ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'il disait mais je les avaient vu se retourner pour me regarder, mais aussi Tanya. Cela me faisait peur. Le prêtre hocha la tête d'un oui, et Edward pris sa place au niveau de l'autel.

- Tanya, je suis désolée mais comme je te l'ai dis, ce n'est pas possible, nous ne somme pas fait pour être ensemble, je ne l'ai compris que tout à l'heure.

- Mais tu ne peux pas ME faire CA !

Elle criait, et nous pouvions tous voir et entendre l'assistance. Ils se demandaient tous ce qui se passait. Moi de même d'ailleurs. Je voyais certain lever des pouces de victoire vers lui, et des sourires qui s'affichaient.

- Si, et il vaut mieux s'arrêter avant de se dire oui et de le regretter par la suite.

Il descendit et se positionna devant moi. J'avais les jambes qui tremblaient, les mains moites, mon cœur s'affolait.

- Bella, je sais que nous ne nous connaissons que depuis quelques minutes, mais elles ont été les plus belles de toute ma vie. Je sais aussi qu'une relation qui commence comme la notre ne peut être vouée à l'échec, je sais que se que j'ai ressenti lorsque je t'ai prise dans mes bras tout à l'heure, je n'avais jamais ressenti autant d'amour. Bella, nous avons une église pleine d'invités, et une salle prête à nous accueillir. Bella, veux-tu m'épouser ?

En disant cela, il c'était mis à genoux, et m'avais pris la main. Je devais être rouge de partout, je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je… Pris une claque par Tanya. Mince, ca chauffe d'un coup, je ne l'avais pas vu venir celle-là !

- Comment oses-tu ? TOI, la cousine mise au rebut depuis des années, même pas belle à regarder ?

- Cela suffit Tanya, tu te donne en spectacle, c'est TOI la moins que rien, tu ne mérites pas toutes ces personnes présentes.

Edward venait de prendre ma défense et posait sa main sur ma joue. Il y déposa un baiser, puis glissa sur mes lèvres et m'embrassa langoureusement. J'entendais Alice qui sautait de joie, et des applaudissements dans l'assemblée. Lorsqu'il se détacha, je lui fis un hochement de tête pour confirmer que OUI j'étais d'accord.

- Cela ne se passera pas ainsi, je me vengerais de vous deux !

Tanya nous pointaient du doigt, elle arracha sa couronne et ses fleurs au sol et parti en essayant d'être digne. Malheureusement pour elle, sa traîne se prit dans ses pieds et elle s'étala de tout son long. Sa mère accourue ainsi que Jane, la relevèrent et enfin, sorties.

Même le prêtre riait de bon cœur.

- Alors jeunes gens, êtes vous prêts ?

- OUI, nous lui répondirent en cœur.

Tanya n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, et à présent j'étais Bella Cullen, Madame Edward Cullen. Je n'aurai jamais pu rêver un pareil moment.

* * *

_**N'hésitez-pas à nous dire ce que vous souhaitez que nous lui fassions subir dans les prochains chapitres. Nous ne manquerons pas de vous satisfaire...**_


	13. La menteuse

Coucou les filles !

Voilà un nouvel OS des malheurs de Tanya.

Bonne semaine à toutes :)

Réponses aux non-inscrites :

_El's_ : C'est vrai que le mariage est super rapide mais bon… merci et à bientôt

_Nana_ : Merci beaucoup !

_Anne-Laure_ : Bienvenue, nos OS sont postés tous les dimanches :D

_Laptitefé_ : merci beaucoup pour ta longue review, tu as raison qu'elle mange son bouquet, ça l'occupera

_Alice_ : C'est clair que c'est cool de la voir se vautrer après s'être fait plantée

_Titine_ : Ba fallait pas avoir peur voyons !

_Alice_ : merci, qui aimerait avoir Tanya pour belle fille ?

_Alicia_ : merci beaucoup, tanya obsessionnelle ? je crois que lorsqu'il s'agit d'Ed elle l'es toujours

_Petitefilledusud_ : Tanya n'aura jamais ce qu'elle veut ! hihi

_Ilonka_ : c'est clair que le coup de foudre d'Edward et Bella ne peut que fonctionner à long terme

_Lilatwilight_ : merci beaucoup, l'idée vient de Bichou, aucune de nous n'aime Tanya donc voilà le regroupement était facile :)

**Nous sommes désolées, nous ne savons pas ce qui s'est passé sur le dernier post... totalement incompréhensible et illisible. Nous avons enlevé le chapitre et le repostons... Encore toutes nos excuses... en espérant que vous ayez une bonne lecture cette fois!**

* * *

- « Tanya, arrête de jouer... prends-moi plus dans ta bouche », suppliais-je en haletant

- « Edward, je me force déjà pour te faire plaisir, je ne vais quand même pas en plus m'étouffer avec ton gros truc! Si t'aime pas, t'as qu'à finir tout seul! » grogna-t-elle

- « Non, non, ce n'est pas ça... mais j'aimerai juste pour une fois que tu me suces un peu plus... » soufflais-je

Elle me darda un instant de ses yeux bleus glaciaux, avant de soulever les épaules et de recommencer à lécher mon sexe sur sa longueur, enroulant sa langue au bout de mon pénis, et de gober la tête entre ses lèvres serrées, n'enfournant que le strict minimum, et masturbant le reste de ma queue. J'évite de poser mes mains dans sa chevelure blonde, elle déteste ça, et là, j'ai vraiment besoin de me libérer. Je ferme les yeux et tente de me laisser emporter par les sensations. Elles ne sont pas terribles, mais je suis en manque de sexe depuis si longtemps que je ne vais pas durer longtemps. Elle sent mon sexe enfler à l'entrée de sa bouche, et lorsqu'au bout de quelques allers-retours, je sens arriver ma jouissance, elle se retire vivement et j'éjacule sur la serviette qu'elle a préparé à cette intention.

Elle me regarde d'un air satisfait, puis, jetant négligemment la serviette, se tourne dans le lit et éteint sa lampe de chevet. Même pas la peine que je tente une approche pour lui faire plaisir à elle.

- « Tu pourrais quand même me remercier Edward » dit-elle sarcastique

- « Je te remercierai le jour où tu me permettra de jouir dans ta bouche et que tu avalera... ou quand au moins je pouvais jouir sur tes superbes seins », j'étais en colère

- « Edward! Je trouve le goût totalement infecte! Tu veux jouir sur ma poitrine? On en a déjà parlé! Pas question, c'est totalement répugnant! Ça colle, c'est vraiment dégoûtant! Je pensais que tu étais un gentleman, mais t'es vraiment comme tous les mecs! T'es un porc! » cria-t-elle

- « Excuses-moi si je te choque... merci Tanya... bonne nuit », je soupirai... ce n'est pas encore ce soir que j'aurai une discussion posée et calme avec elle

- « Oui, petit-déjeuner à 7h demain, ça ira? » dit-elle de son ton très... Bree dans Desperate Housewives

- « Oui »

- « Bonne nuit Eddy-chou »

- « Bonne nuit Tanya », et dans ma barbe « putain, tu comprendra jamais que je déteste quand tu m'appelle comme ça! »

Et c'était comme ça à chaque fois que je voulais partager un moment d'intimité avec elle. Putain! Quand je pense que lorsque je l'ai rencontré, je me suis dis que ce serait une déesse au lit! Je l'ai rencontré dans une soirée organisée par des clients. Une grande et belle plante. Pulpeuse. Blonde. Les yeux bleus. Magnifique. Un corps qui avait l'air souple. Un air spécial, celui qui dit, je-suis-blonde-et-je-vais-te-faire-voir-le-7è-ciel. Elle m'aura fait ramer pour l'avoir. Et pourtant, elle me voulait. Ses copines me trouvaient très beau et elle aussi. Je n'ai jamais eu de problème pour les relations amoureuses. Je suis Edward Cullen, j'ai 25 ans, PDG de ma propre société d'informatique. Je gagne très bien ma vie, ma start-up n'en est plus une. Je suis même entré dans le CAC 40. Et tout le monde dit que j'ai un très beau physique.

Mais Tanya Denalie, elle, a voulu me connaître. Nous avons passés beaucoup de temps à discuter, de tout, de rien. Et plus je passais du temps avec elle, plus je la désirai. Au début, c'était vraiment pour son cul. Soyons vulgaire. Je voulais la baiser. Je voulais l'enfourner. Je voulais qu'elle me suce. Je voulais... mais au fur et à mesure de nos rendez-vous, je me suis aperçu que c'était une fille volontaire, qui savait ce qu'elle voulait dans la vie. Tout comme moi. Je sais ce que je veux dans la vie, et je ne me laisse pas diriger par ma queue. Mais elle me menait par ça. J'avoue. Comme tous les mecs. Moi qui pensait être plus fort que ça.

Au bout de six mois de dîner aux chandelles, de rendez-vous galants, de sorties au cinéma, j'étais tombé totalement sous son charme. Et enfin, au bout de six mois, elle m'a proposé de boire un dernier verre chez elle. Yes a hurlé mon sexe. Bien sûr, si elle voulait que je considère qu'on était un couple, il fallait que je rayes mes habitudes de... fréquenter d'autres filles. Vous vous imaginez dans quel état j'étais lorsqu'au bout de six mois, la fille qui me faisait bander comme un taureau m'invite chez elle?

Et bien, si j'avais été intelligent, j'en serai resté là. J'aurai fais ma petite affaire et j'aurai prit mes cliques et mes claques. Mais elle m'avait envoûté. Je ne me rappelle pas que la première fois ait été... terrible. C'est souvent comme ça pour les premières fois? Non? Je veux dire, il faut du temps pour bien connaître sa partenaire. Elle était sublime, dans un petit ensemble en dentelle noire qui la moulait. Je l'ai embrassé passionnément, j'ai caressé ses seins si ronds et fermes sous mes doigts... j'ai glissé une main le long de sa taille fine, effleurant la toison fine entre ses cuisses. Elle n'était pas prête à ce que je la prenne. Je l'ai caressé, tentant de glisser un doigt dans son intimité... J'ai voulu la lécher pour faciliter ma future intrusion, ma queue tendue à bloc. Elle s'y est refusée. Je peux comprendre cela, elle m'a dit que nous n'étions pas assez intimes pour ce genre de caresses...

Finalement, à force de caresses et de baisers, elle s'est détendue dans mes bras, mouillant un peu. J'ai saisi une capote que j'ai rapidement enfilé, et enfin, enfin, j'ai glissé en elle. J'ai eu du mal en dépit du préservatif lubrifié, mais elle poussait des petits cris de contentement, alors... j'ai voulu la prendre fortement, la baiser... « Non, Edward, non, pas trop fort s'il te plaît »... ok, j'ai rangé la bête au fond du placard, et me suis contenter d'entrer et sortir une petite partie de moi, et au bout d'un long moment, j'ai caressé son clitoris et j'ai senti qu'elle jouissait quand même, ce qui m'a permit de me laisser aller... Je n'étais pas satisfait, mais c'était notre première fois.

Quelques temps plus tard, je lui ai proposé de venir s'installer chez moi... pensant qu'une fois qu'elle serait avec moi tout le temps, nous pourrions... découvrir d'autres facettes de notre personnalités amoureuses.

J'ai 25 ans, et ça fais deux ans que la blonde et sculpturale Tanya est entrée dans ma vie et dans mon appartement. Et là. Je commence à en avoir ras la patate. Je suis l'homme le plus frustré existant en cette terre. Car ma compagne n'accepte que je lui fasse l'amour qu'en position du missionnaire. Une fois par mois (deux quand j'ai de la chance). Toujours avec un préservatif. Parce qu'elle ne supporte pas le sperme qui s'écoule entre ses cuisses. Elle ne suce pas. Ne baise pas. Tromperie sur la marchandise! C'est juste une belle plante qu'on peut amener dans des soirées avec les clients parce qu'elle est jolie. La seule différence avec une plante verte, c'est qu'elle a de la conversation. Et que chacun des clients me regardent avec des yeux envieux d'avoir une telle beauté à mon bras, si belle, si intelligente, et qui s'occupe si bien de ma maison. S'ils savaient... Cela fait déjà un bon bout de temps que je n'en peux plus de devoir ramper devant elle pour un câlin. Car elle part du principe que l'on s'aime. Et qu'on n'a pas besoin de ça pour vivre. Que je suis un porc. Comme tous les autres mecs. Qui n'en veulent qu'à son cul. Mais qu'elle se respecte trop pour s'avilir à ça... et que je suis trop con pour être tombé amoureux d'elle et accepter ses exigences. Mais là. J'en ai ras la casquette. Ras le pompon...

Bref, allez, je suis dans mon joli costard-cravate (ben oui, Tanya ne supporte pas que j'aille au travail en jeans) et me rend à mon bureau. Je respire. Quand je suis au travail, elle me fait pas chier avec tout ce qu'elle veut _acheter_ pour l'appartement, pour elle, pour ses amies, pour ses parents, pour... tout ce qu'elle _veut_ d'ici quelques temps... pour la _bague_ _de fiançailles_ qui tarde à arriver selon elle... mais si elle savait, je ne commettrais pas cette énorme erreur... jamais je ne l'épouserai parce que là... c'est trop...

Il est très tôt. 7H30. Je passe de plus en plus de temps au boulot. J'aime de plus en plus mon boulot. Bouée de sauvetage. Bouffée d'oxygène. C'est décidé, ce soir, je la vire de ma vie. Je la raye. La balaye. La sort à coup de pieds dans son cul-que-j'ai-jamais-pu-toucher.

Soulagé par la décision que je viens de prendre, je me rends dans mon bureau. Tiens. Il est ouvert? Et tombe sur un spectacle qui me rend dur instantanément. Oh, putain. Quel beau cul justement avons-nous là. Une jupe relevée qui révèle un string et un cul. Ferme. Rond. Souple. De simples escarpins noirs à petits talons qui sont sexy au bout des petites jambes à qui appartient le cul.

- « Bon sang, ce n'est pas possible! » dit une voix énervée

- « Hum » dis-je en me raclant la gorge

Deux prunelles marrons me dardent lorsqu'elle tourne la tête vers moi. Hummm... à quatre pattes, la jupe relevée... non, ses yeux ne sont pas marrons... ils sont... chocolats. Oui, c'est ça. Intenses. Profonds. Attirants. Mon rythme cardiaque s'emballe dans ma poitrine et je deviens plus qu'infortable dans mon pantalon. Surtout lorsque je vois qu'elle a de longs cheveux bruns, une bouche aux lèvres pulpeuses. Et qu'elle rougit furieusement.

- « Puis-je vous aider? » demandais-je

« Hum... je tente de rebrancher la prise de l'ordinateur mais mon bras n'est pas assez long! Il faut que je me dépêche, c'est mon premier jour ici, et la personne qui - doit faire le ménage... »

Mes pieds se dirigent d'eux-même derrière cette apparition enchanteresse. Je penche au-dessus de cette croupe parfaite, ne pouvant m'empêcher de me frotter contre ses reins pendant que d'une main, je l'aide à rebrancher la prise. Elle pousse un petit cri de surprise qu'elle étouffe en me sentant...

- « Voilà qui est fait... Mademoiselle? Ou Madame? »

- « Isabella Swan... Mademoiselle... et je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella... Merci. Ça n'aurait pas été très professionnel pour mon premier jour de ne pas arriver à brancher l'ordinateur, j'ai vraiment besoin de ce job. Merci encore... Monsieur? »

- « Je pense que vous ne serez pas renvoyé pour ce genre de... panne... Edward... Edward Cullen pour vous servir »

- « Oh, mon Dieu, vous êtes mon nouveau patron! »

- « J'ai l'impression que j'ai cet honneur en effet. Enchanté Miss Swan... Bella... »

- « Hum... Monsieur Cullen... Si vous pouviez me laisser me relever... » (intérieurement, je grogne. Je suis bien là. Et je serai encore mieux en elle, j'en suis sûr)

- « Oh, pardon, bien sûr, désolé ».

Maintenant qu'elle est relevée, je peux la contempler. Elle est très jolie. Brune. Petite. Fine. Délicate. Une peau blanche et des joues particulièrement roses. Un air timide. Et je l'imagine bien la chevauchant sur mon bureau. Ou m'empalant en elle. Ou... enfin, dans toutes les positions les plus incroyables... elle doit être souple... et paf, je me colle une claque. La dernière fois que j'ai pensé qu'une fille était souple, c'était Tanya et non, elle n'est pas souple, c'est un vrai bâton rigide. Et là, c'est amusant parce que mon érection tombe directe lorsque je repense à ma blonde compagne. Grr... même dans mes fantasmes, elle me refroidit.

- « Hum... monsieur Cullen.. je vais aller à mon bureau... si vous avez besoin de moi, je suis, heu... juste là » dit-elle en indiquant le bureau qui est à l'opposé du mien, place de mon ancienne assistante que Tanya a exigé que je renvoie parce qu'elle était trop blonde et qu'elle la trouvait trop jolie... pfff...

- « Bien sûr Bella... oh, s'il vous plaît, si une certaine Tanya Denalie appelle, _surtout_ ne me la passez pas je vous prie »

- « Bien Monsieur » dit-elle en rougissant

Il faut que je planifie de la quitter cette peste qui me pourrit la vie. Que je mette un plan en action. Heu. Déjà que j'imagine un plan. Et c'est ce à quoi je vais m'atteler. Non, parce que ma boîte tourne toute seule ou presque et quelques heures passées à échafauder mon plan « faut-que-Tanya-vire-de-ma-vie », c'est nettement plus rentable que tout le reste. Au moins pour ma tranquillité personnelle. Oui, je sais. Je pourrais rentrer et simplement lui dire: « écoute, tu me fais chier depuis deux ans, mais maintenant, tu prends tes affaires et tu te casses ». Mais ça ne serait pas assez... fort. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'accroche, je ne veux pas qu'elle se mette à chialer (ce qu'elle serait capable de faire, c'est une grande productrice de larmes factices), j'ai jamais supporté ça.

Je sens le regard de mon assistante sur moi. Je relève la tête, yeux verts dans une piscine de chocolat. Ses joues se teintent de cet adorable rougeur qui me fait craquer. Instantanément, elle baisse le regard. Rougissant plus fort. Intéressant. Je regarde sa poitrine se soulever rapidement. Encore plus intéressant. Et ses jambes que je peux voir sous le bureau. Son petit pied qui tapote nerveusement le sol. Mmmm... très intéressant. Sonnerie du téléphone.

- « Bureau de Monsieur Cullen... Miss Denalie? » je fais de grands gestes de mon bureau, « non, non ». « Je suis désolée... Monsieur Cullen est en conférence... hum... Isabella Swan... heu? Je suis brune pourquoi? Ha. Non. Non. Je lui ferai la commission... bonne journée à vous aussi... »

- « Bella... écoutez... Miss Tanya Denalie est... enfin... c'est ma compagne... mais dès ce soir, elle ne le sera plus... et j'avoue que... ça fait un moment que je réfléchis à cette séparation... Mais je... enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je suis désolée que vous vous trouviez mêlée à tout ça »

- « Oh, c'est pour cela qu'elle m'a demandé si j'étais blonde ou brune? »

- « Vous comprenez sa subtilité? Elle pense pouvoir diriger ma vie, me diriger comme un gentil toutou à sa mémère... elle est persuadée que je n'aime que les blondes parce qu'elle est blonde... enfin, je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous parle de ça, je suis désolé, ce n'est pas professionnel du tout »

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas de ça... vous cherchez un... plan pour la quitter? »

- « Oui! Totalement! »

- « Pourquoi ne pas lui dire que vous ne l'aimez plus? Simplement? »

- « Parce qu'elle ne comprendrait pas... enfin, c'est une très belle femme, elle est intelligente, et elle s'occupe bien de moi... »

- « Alors pourquoi voulez-vous la quitter? »

- « Parce qu'elle s'occupe de moi comme si j'étais son... fils... vous comprenez? »

- « Oh! »

- « Voilà... »

- « Hum... il ne faudrait pas que vous passiez pour le... heu... »

- « L'obsédé de service »

- « Voilàààà... écoutez... j'ai un ami... hum... il est plutôt pas mal et peut-être que si vous lui présentiez votre... il aime les défis... »

- « Oh... ça peut être intéressant »

- « Je l'appelle si vous voulez? »

- « Faites-cela. N'importe quoi pour qu'elle sorte de ma vie et que je ne passe pas pour le salaud de service... face à ses parents, ses amies »

- « Vous inquiétez pas... je vais m'occuper de cette histoire »

Elle a joint son pote. Jacob Black. Drôle de nom. La main sur le téléphone, elle me demande « elle fait quoi le vendredi à cette heure-ci? »

- « Elle doit être chez », je regarde ma montre, « l'esthéticienne »

- « Vous avez l'adresse? »

- « Oui, regardez dans l'agenda électronique »

- « Oui Jack... tu vas adorer... une blonde frigide à réchauffer... oui... n'oublie pas les photos... un vrai défi mon beau! De rien! Salut »

- « Miss Swan... »

- « Monsieur Cullen? »

« Je... je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler de ma vie privée... et... surtout pour ça... mais... merci »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne vais pas aller crier sur tous les toits ce que j'ai fais! Je suis votre assistante, je vous assiste! »

« Ho »

- « Je suis une assistante très efficace... et je vois que vous êtes tendu » dit-elle en se levant et s'approchant de moi, elle me regarde de ses merveilleux yeux, en se léchant les lèvres. « Monsieur Cullen? »

- « Ouiii? »

- « Depuis combien de temps exactement n'avez-vous pas eu... de soulagement? »

- « Hum... deux ans? »

- « Et vous êtes resté avec elle? »

- « Je suis crétin » dis-je en levant mes mains au ciel

- « Assez... c'est mignon... jamais une aventure? »

- « Non... je suis le genre fidèle... et frustré »

- « Ah... j'aime ce modèle là... vous voyez... je suis plutôt timide et réservée en temps normal... mais là... vous êtes incroyable... et... si j'osais... »

- « Osez... s'il vous plaît? »

- « Non... ce n'est pas mon truc... moi, j'aime les hommes... les vrais... pas ceux qui supplient »

- « Oh... »

- « Montez-moi où est le vrai Edward... caché ici » dit-elle en posant sa main sur mon érection. Putain!

Oublié tout. Je saisis son visage entre mes mains et écrase ma bouche sur ses lèvres qui m'appellent depuis que je l'ai vu agenouillé sur le sol. Introduisant ma langue dans sa bouche, bataillant avec la sienne. Me sentant vivant pour la première fois depuis deux ans. Et c'est bon. Putain c'est bon! Et soudain, elle se recule. Me coule un regard de braise, avant de se diriger vers la porte, de la fermer à clef. Et lorsqu'elle revient vers moi, balançant ses hanches sensuellement, elle défait les boutons de sa petite chemise blanche, révélant un soutien-gorge en dentelle clair. Elle laisse glisser le vêtement le long de ses bras, puis, passant derrière son dos, défait l'attache. Et j'ai la bouche grande ouverte face à sa poitrine ferme, les tétons roses qui pointent vers moi. Sa jupe suies le chemin. J'ai la plus belle vue du monde sur sa plastique parfaite. Ronde et ferme. Et je bande comme jamais je n'aurai cru cela possible.

Sa bouche chaude et douce vient une fois de plus s'emparer de la mienne, mes mains glissent sur son corps, effleurant ses tétons, épousant sa taille fine, glissant là, dans le creux de sa petite culotte, enrobant son pubis mouillé... Elle ses lèvres pleines le long de ma mâchoire, de mon cou, avant de déboutonner rapidement ma chemise, effleurant de ses doigts fins mon torse, griffant mes tétons, avant de descendre toujours plus bas... s'attaquant à la fermeture de mon pantalon, elle défait prestement ceinture et bouton, libérant ma queue engorgée qui jaillit de sa prison vestimentaire. Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux, puis d'un geste maîtrisé, décidé, elle m'enfourne dans sa bouche et je pousse un grondement de plaisir intense. Sa petite langue me masse, me caresse, m'aspire, ses dents raclent ma longueur, et instinctivement, mes mains viennent fourrager dans sa chevelure brune, lui imposant mon rythme. Elle gémit et ce son se répercute en moi, me rendant plus dur encore. Je sens le fond de sa gorge à chaque mouvement, et c'est juste... trop bon.

Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, j'ai l'impression d'être un homme. Un vrai. Pas un jouet que l'on prend en pincette parce qu'on y est obligé, par devoir. Je vibre enfin. Je revis enfin.

- « Bella » souffles-je, sentant ma jouissance se construire.

- « Hum »

- « Je veux venir en toi ».

Elle me relâche avec un petit « plop » avant de sourire, d'un sourire qui illumine son visage d'ange. Et qui me rend encore plus dur. Jamais je ne pensais que je serai aussi dur un jour. Je suis tellement dur que ça me fait mal et que mes couilles se crispent d'impatience. La bête en moi rugit. Elle est en rut. Elle n'attend que ça depuis si longtemps. Lâcher de fauves in progress...

Je la relève, l'embrasse rudement avant de la retourner et de la faire se pencher sur mon bureau, son magnifique petit cul devant moi. Je caresse son dos du plat de ma main, me réjouissant des réponses de sa peau blanche qui frissonne sous mes doigts. Je glisse le long de ses reins et impatiemment, j'arrache son string qui m'a tant fait bander, avant de poser ma queue entre la raie de ses fesses.

- « Edward » chante-t-elle

- « Bella... je crève d'impatience de te prendre... »

- « Edward... Viens... maintenant »

- « Bella... j'ai pas de capote sous la main »

- « Je suis sous pilule, et je suis clean... »

- « Moi aussi je suis clean. Et je vais te baiser... fort »

- « Arrête de parler Cullen. Agis! »

Oh, putain. Faut pas me le dire deux fois. Je glisse le long de sa fente si mouillée. Putain! Ça fait deux ans que j'attends que ma pétasse mouille pour moi. Et là. Elle. Mon ange aux yeux chocolats me veut. Me désire. Comme je la veux. Jamais une fille n'a été aussi prête pour moi qu'elle. Je m'empale dans sa chaleur douce. Serrée. Chaude. Je glisse d'un seul coup au plus profond d'elle. Butant au fond de son ventre.

- « Ahhhh... t'es serrée... c'est trop bon »

- « Plus fort Edward... mets-la moi plus fort »

Oui, oui... plus fort. Je ressors totalement d'elle avant de replonger avec bestialité, saisissant ses hanches fines dans ma poigne rude. Elle aura peut-être des marques demain, mais là, je m'en fou royalement. Ses fesses claquent contre ma peau à chaque coup que je lui inflige et elle bouge en rythme avec moi, me rencontrant à chaque mouvement, c'est vraiment bon, si bon... Je sens le feu qui grandit dans le creux de mes reins, il va être fort, puissant, plus fort et puissant que jamais. Et ce qui est encore meilleur, c'est de sentir vraiment autour de moi ses muscles intimes qui me compriment. Fort. Incroyablement fort. Ils pulsent en harmonie avec mes intrusions. Elle aime ce que je lui fais. Et bientôt, bien trop tôt, je sens le miel de son plaisir m'enrober, elle pousse un cri incroyable lorsque son orgasme vient envahir son corps, ce qui entraîne le tsunami de ma délivrance. Jamais ça n'a été aussi fort. Jamais ça n'a été aussi bon. Jamais.

Le souffle court, le cœur battant à un rythme impossible, je reste le torse collé contre son dos, mêlant nos sueurs et nos fluides comme si nous ne formions qu'une seule et même personne.

- « Ouahou... c'était » dis-je en tentant de respirer à peu près normalement

- « Fabuleux. Génial. Grandiose. Encore »

- « Dès que j'aurai repris des forces ma beauté... »

Il est tard. Je rentre chez moi. Le cœur en fête. Heureux pour la première fois depuis si longtemps. Incroyable. Incroyablement incroyable. Et si j'avais pu, je ne serai pas rentré chez moi. Après quelques baisers passionnés, il a fallut que je laisse Bella. Incroyable. Incroyable Bella. Mais demain, je la verrai. Demain, je la retrouverai... J'aurai préféré rentrer dans un appartement vide, mais je pense qu'il faut que j'affronte... comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà? Tanya. Bref. Allez, Bella m'a insufflé un courage que je ne pensais plus avoir. Car une fois que je serai débarrassé de ma poupée blonde, je pourrai me consacrer à mon ange si doux.

Tiens, l'appartement est silencieux. Elle n'est pas encore rentrée. Tant mieux, ça va me permettre de me détendre. Je jette un coup d'œil aux factures... de toutes façons, en ce moment, ma vie est remplie de facture à payer... esthéticienne, boutiques de fringues, fleurs, bijouterie... et là, une grosse enveloppe en papier kraft. Bien épaisse. Qu'est-ce que c'est? Elle est adressée à « Edward Cullen », sans rien d'autre que mon nom écrit dessus.

Fébrilement, je l'ouvre. Et bon sang. Des photos. Des photos de ma belle blonde et d'un mec brun. Dans des positions... disons compromettantes. Qu'elle ne m'a jamais accordé. Elle a son sexe énorme dans la bouche, enfoncé jusqu'à la garde. Prise en levrette, on voit bien qu'il n'y est pas allé de main morte. Et même une où... bon dieu. Où il.. est dans ses fesses. Les photos tremblent dans ma main. Ça ne me fait rien de _la_ voir avec un autre homme. Rien du tout. Je suis juste très en colère pour autre chose. Comment a-t-elle osé? Elle m'a fait mariner pendant des mois et des mois. Elle ne m'a jamais accordé de pouvoir la prendre comme _ça_. Et elle ose s'offrir à un mec... salope! Elle m'a vraiment prit pour un con! Un con avec un gros porte-monnaie. Qui était trop amoureux d'elle pour ouvrir les yeux.

Mais là, c'est fini. Terminé. Basta. Je respire un grand coup. Salope! Une lettre a été glissé parmi les photos.

_- « Monsieur Cullen,_

_J'ai le plaisir de vous faire parvenir les photos de ma rencontre avec Miss Denalie... au point où nous en sommes, autant l'appeler Tanya... j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à faire connaissance avec la jeune demoiselle, qui n'a pas résisté longtemps à mes avances... il est évident cependant, et que cela reste entre nous, que je ne compte nullement la revoir... j'espère sincèrement Monsieur Cullen, que ces quelques photos pourront vous être utiles..._

_Avec mes remerciements, _

_Votre dévoué_

_Jacob Black »_

Putain, faut que je pense à lui faire envoyer une bouteille de whisky ou quelque chose. Je demanderai à Bella.

J'entends la porte qui claque. Me retourne. Et fais face à ma future ex-compagne. Salope. Et sans mots, Tanya passe devant moi.

- « Oh, Edward, je vois à ta tête que tu as l'air d'avoir passé une mauvaise journée. Mais là, franchement, j'ai juste envie d'une bonne douche, mon après-midi a été épuisant. On en discutera plus tard... Tiens, tu as reçu des photos? Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

- « Je te laisse regarder par toi-même » dis-je glacial en lui tendant la liasse.

Elle ouvre grands ses yeux bleus puis fait des allers-retours entre les photos et moi. Sa lèvre inférieure tremble. Salope. Tu crois que tu peux m'avoir comme ça? En pleurant? Non, c'est fini.

- « Je ne sais pas ce qu'est... mais c'est un mauvais montage! » cingle-t-elle

- « Tu te fou vraiment de ma gueule? Alors comme ça, tu croyais que j'allais rester les bras ballants à contempler ma gonzesse se faire troncher comme une pute alors que je ne peux même pas la toucher? »

- « Oh, et puis tu me fatigues hein! Oui, oui, c'est moi là, sur les photos! Et j'ai pris un pied d'enfer comme jamais de toute ma vie! »

- « Très bien, prends tes affaires et casses-toi. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir »

- « Alors là, c'est sûr et certain! T'es peut-être beau, mais je ne restais avec toi que parce que je pensais que tu pourrais m'offrir une vie confortable! Au moins, avec Jacob, j'ai vécu des choses que tu n'as jamais été capable de provoquer en moi! »

- « Peut-être parce que si tu te laissais un peu faire, ça aurait pu fonctionner! Ne me reproche pas ton incapacité à faire plaisir à un mec! »

- « Oh, j'en ai assez entendu! Je me casse! Jacob Black, lui, était content cet après-midi!»

- « Génial! Je suis ravi pour lui. Et oublie mon numéro et mon nom! Bon débarras! Barres-toi avant que je ne te fasse expulser de l'immeuble comme la salope que tu es! »

Elle prend rapidement quelques affaires et se précipite dehors. Je suis soulagé. Je respire. Oui. Enfin. Elle est partie! Yes! Première chose, j'appelle le serrurier et dans les dix minutes, tout est changé, elle ne pourra plus rentrer chez moi. Même si elle me fait passer pour un mou sexuel, je m'en fou! Parce que je suis enfin tranquille. Et j'ai les photos. Je pense que ses parents, s'ils viennent me voir pour me demander des comptes, seront assez surpris...

Sans le vouloir, je compose le numéro de mon assistante. Bella. Pour la remercier. Grâce à elle, une nouvelle vie commence pour moi.

- « Bella... »

- « Edward! Alors... tout s'est bien passé? Tu as reçu les photos? »

- « Oui, c'était super... bon, je me suis fait traiter de mauvais coup, mais j'en suis débarrassé. Merci »

- « De toutes façons, elle est stupide pour ne pas s'être aperçu à quel point tu es... merveilleux... dans tous les sens du terme »

- « Merci... et merci encore pour tout. Qu'est-ce que je peux offrir à Jacob? »

- « Rien, il m'a dit qu'il s'était rarement autant éclaté... et que c'était sa récompense »

- « Tu crois que demain soir, je pourrais t'inviter à boire un coup pour... fêter ça? »

- « Bien sûr... tout ce que tu veux »

- « J'ai hâte d'être à demain »

- « Moi aussi Edward... bonsoir »

- « Bonne nuit Bella. Bonne nuit »

Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, je me réveille le cœur léger. Faudra que je fasse venir un éboueur pour qu'il embarque toutes les craps de Tanya. Plus envie de les voir. Faudrait peut-être que je déménage. Oui, ça, c'est une bonne idée. Je prendrai un appartement qu'elle n'aura pas sali de sa présence.

Prêt pour le travail, je me précipite pour retrouver ma Bella. Et sourit lorsque je la vois assise en train de taper sur son clavier. Elle rougit lorsqu'elle croise mon regard. Elle est si timide à la voir comme ça, mais c'est une vraie bombe elle. Une vraie. Pas le temps de savourer longtemps la vue superbe de mon ange. Une tornade blonde jaillit de l'ascenseur et se précipite vers moi. Non, non, non! Mais je croyais que je m'en étais défaite!

- « Edward » sanglote-t-elle

- « Il n'y a pas d'Edward ici. Pour vous, je suis Monsieur Cullen »

- « Oh, arrête Edward! Tout cela a été un horrible malentendu! C'est toi que j'aime! »

- « Oh! Bien sûr. Peut-être qu'il a refusé de te prendre toi et tes bagages? Il a été plus intelligent que moi! Mais je ne me laisserai pas avoir une seconde fois »

- « Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de la peine. Et puis tu es un si gentil amant... j'ai voulu venir te retrouver dans notre appartement, mais j'ai pas réussi à entrer. Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon chéri? »

- « Tout a été dit Miss Denalie. Au revoir. Je suis passé à autre chose. Et comme vous le disiez si bien, cassez-vous! »

- « Tu ne peux pas me faire ça Edward! Je t'en empêcherai! Tu crois que mes parents vont accepter que tu rompes avec moi? Tu rêves! »

- « Miss Denalie. Dois-je vous rappeler que j'ai des photos de vous? Je pense qu'elles seront parfaites dans ces torchons que vous aimez tant savourer... et que vos parents seront ravis de voir que leur si gentille petite fille est en fait une vraie catin »

- « Tu n'oserai pas! »

- « Bien sûr que si. Je suis passé à autre chose »

- « Oh, et vous là, l'assistante, ça vous dérange pas de nous écouter? Z'avez pas du boulot? »

- « Je t'interdit de t'en prendre à Bella! Si tu avais été correcte et un tant soit peu humaine, tu ne serai pas dans cette situation... Dommage pour toi! Maintenant, vas-t-en avant que je fasse venir la sécurité »

Je me dirige vers Bella et lui masse gentiment l'épaule avant de me retourner vers Tanya.

- « Tu es encore là? Bella, faites appeler la sécurité »

- « Non, pas la peine, je m'en vais... mais tu commets une grosse erreur Edward. Une grosse »

- « Ça m'étonnerait. Ma plus grosse erreur ça a été de croire que tu étais capable de m'aimer. Mais c'est fini. Adieu ».

Dans un nuage de cheveux, elle tourne les talons. Ouf. Je regarde Bella, me plonge dans son regard bruns. Irrésistiblement, mes lèvres trouvent leur chemin vers sa bouche. J'ai enfin trouvé ma maison. Ma raison de vivre. Le bonheur dans ses yeux chocolats pleins de promesse...

* * *

_**N'hésitez-pas à nous dire ce que vous souhaitez que nous lui fassions subir dans les prochains chapitres. Nous ne manquerons pas de vous satisfaire...**_


	14. La sangsue

Coucou les filles !

Voilà un nouvel OS des malheurs de Tanya.

Bonne semaine à toutes :)

Réponses aux non-inscrits :

_Sisko13 _: Merci beaucoup, j'aime beaucoup ton idée bien que le fait qu'Edward ai pu dire oui à Tanya me file des boutons :)

_666du60 _: Bienvenue parmi nous, contente que ça te plaise, rire aux dépends de Tanya c'est vraiment notre but

_Alice _: merci beaucoup, c'est vrai que ça change un peu une Tanya frigide !

_Nathalie63 _: oui pas top ce bug mais bon… Notre pov sur Tanya ne changera pas on la déteste et détestera toujours !

_oOJustineOo _: Merci pour ta review, j'ai pas vu le bug non plus mais il semble qu'il était un peu incompréhensible, bref, on aurait aussi aimé que « les malheurs de la merde » s'identifie mais bon c'est comme ça, c'est vrai qu'il est rare qu'il n'y ai pas de lemon dans on os mais vu qu'il s'agit justement d'os on a pas le choix il faut à chaque fois une trame autour c'est pour ça que ça ne gêne pas je suppose :)

_laptitefé _: je vais pas te contredire, il n'y a pas photo entre Ed et Jacob mais bon …

_Roxanne _: merci pour ton soutient :D

_Val _: merci beaucoup !

_Titine _: c'est pas bien grave, on va pas se prendre la tête parce que le site à beugué :D Il va nous falloir des idées pour arriver au dessert lol, bisous

_El's _: merci beaucoup on est vraiment contente de voir que ça plait autant, on note ton idée c'est gentil de nous la faire partager

_Tony-35_ : on aurait pas fait ça (enfin en meme temps j'ai pas vu le bug donc je peux pas vraiment juger lol) Tanya frigide c'est cool

_Nana_ : merci beaucoup

_« »_ : je pense que tu ne t'es pas connectée :D, en tout cas merci, c'est clair qu'on se demande comment Jacob peut prendre son pied avec cette pouff

_Aely_ : désolé pour le beug de la semaine dernier, le chapitre a été reposté :D

_Poupoule_ : le chapitre était bien en français, mais avec un beug made-in-fanfic cool hein ) bisous

_Joliebrune_ : encore désolée pour le beug, qui n'était vraiment pas drôle

_Alicia_ : merci beaucoup !

_Les malheurs de la merde_ : je suis pas certaine d'avoir envie de répondre ! En tant que fidèle lectrice, tu aurais pu te connecter, ça nous aurait permis de te dire immédiatement que le chapitre était reposté correctement, pas la peine de nous incendier alors qu'on y était pour rien !

* * *

Roah... un rugissement sort de ma poitrine. Rugissement d'avertissement. Quelqu'un a envahi mon territoire. Je suis une bête. La bête la plus dangereuse existant sur cette planète. Bien plus dangereuse qu'un requin blanc ou qu'un ours en colère. Bien plus dangereux qu'un chien enragé. Le roulement de tambour qui s'échappe de ma gorge est un avertissement à l'envahisseur. Je ne tiens pas à me battre pour défendre mon territoire, mais s'il le faut, je le ferai. C'est une certitude... vitale. Mon terrain de chasse est trop petit pour que j'accepte de le partager avec un étranger.

Je renifle l'air environnant. L'odeur est bien celle d'un des miens. Je me concentre pour déterminer qui est l'intrus qui ose s'aventurer ici. Mon odeur est pourtant partout présente dans les environs, mettant en garde mes congénères. « Chasse gardée ».

– « Edward » entends-je. Je me redresse de ma position d'affût. C'est donc un vampire que je connais. Je ronfle plus fort pour dire que j'ai entendu.

– « Edward » répète la voix, avec une intonation plus douce. Tiens... étrange.

Me dirigeant grâce à mon flair, j'arrive bientôt à l'endroit où se situe mon compatriote. Et me flagelle intérieurement. Comment n'aies-je pas pu _la_ reconnaître?

– « Tanya Denali... on ne t'as jamais apprit qu'il était malvenu de braconner sur des terres qui ne t'appartiennent pas? »

– « Allons Edward... tu es un gentleman. Même pour un vampire! Ce genre de... territorialité ne te ressemble pas. »

– « C'est surtout que toi, tu bois du sang humain et qu'il n'y en a pas dans les environs! »

– « Certes mon ami... certes. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis venue. Tu penses bien que j'ai croisé... le chemin de randonneurs particulièrement appétissants! »

– « Tu me dégoûtes Tanya! Boire le sang humain est la preuve de la bestialité la plus primaire! »

– « Peut-être Edward... peut-être... mais c'est ce que nous sommes! Des prédateurs. Des êtres... dangereux... dont le but ultime est de boire le sang de ces faibles créatures »

– « Tu as été une de ces faibles créatures comme tu le dis si bien, il y a un certain temps »

– « Oui, mais je ne le suis plus. Et rien ne me fera regretter cet état »

– « Rien? »

– « Non rien »

– « Aucun regret sur ce que ta vie aurait pu être? »

– « Qu'aurait-elle été ? Mariée? Avec 4 enfants braillant? Non, je suis bien mieux maintenant! »

– « Mais n'as-tu jamais songé qu'il aurait été plus doux de partager cet instant d'éternité avec quelqu'un? »

– « Pour sûr... Et cela peut encore être! Edward... »

– « Non, Tanya, nous en avons déjà discuté maintes et maintes fois! Je ne ressens pas... je... non »

– « Très bien. Il me semble tout de même que... Edward! »

– « Tanya? »

– « Nous sommes deux adultes consentants. Pourquoi ne pas... fusionner afin de calmer nos ardeurs? »

– « Quels ardeurs Tanya? Excuses-moi mais je ne ressens pas... »

– « Tu es particulier Edward... mais tu aura du mal à résister à ... cela »

Et lentement, Tanya se dévêtit. Son corps d'albâtre se révélât dans la clarté de la lune. Ses seins fermes et ronds, sa taille fine. Sa chevelure longue et blonde. Sa moue boudeuse. Une créature de rêve. Parfaite. Son ventre plat. Ses cuisses longues et fuselées. Ses bras longs et musclés.

J'étais fou de résister à cela. Fou. Peut-être. Mais... cela ne m'attirait pas. Elle s'offrait à moi. Mais je restais de marbre. Rien de ce qu'elle pouvait m'offrir de m'intéressait... vraiment. Pas une once de ma personne ne… tressaillait.

– « Tanya... nous en avons déjà discuté un nombre incalculable de fois... Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Intéressé. »

– « Vraiment? » dit-elle d'une voix rauque en commençant à se caresser.

– « Edward... tu sais que tu es celui... que j'attends... » ronronnât-elle en pinçant ses seins. Puis sa main glissa lentement sur son estomac plat, avant de glisser entre ses cuisses. Elle me regardait de ses yeux rouges...

– « Tanya... franchement... tu te donnes en spectacle! Et ça n'évoque rien pour moi... »

– « Tu es sûr » chuchotât-elle en glissant un doigt en elle... « Edward... ça serait si bon si tu te laissais aller... pour une fois... je suis prête pour toi... prête à tout... tu peux me prendre comme tu veux...comme ceci » dit-elle se laissant glisser sur le sol, cuisses écartées, sa main jouant avec les plis de son intimité, « ou comme cela » soufflât-elle en se roulant à quatre pattes comme une bête

– « Je t'assure... vraiment rien de ce que... oh mon dieu... qu'est-ce que... », une odeur violente vient percuter mon nez hypersensible... une odeur... oh... oui... cette odeur... oui... qui m'assaille... je peux la suivre jusqu'au bout du monde... « Tanya, il faut que j'y aille, j'ai… au revoir »

Et à la vitesse qui est la mienne, je traque l'odeur. Me laissant totalement captiver par elle. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais c'est si fort. Si fort.

En quelques instants, je suis à la source de ce nectar qui vient chatouiller mes narines. Je me laisse enivrer par elle. C'est si bon. Divin. Parfait. Ambroisie des dieux. Un sang chaud, brûlant, qui chante pour moi. Qui m'appelle. Irrésistiblement.

Je vois une jeune fille prostrée sur la mousse. Elle tient sa cheville blessée dans sa main tentant d'arrêter le sang qui afflue. Une quantité de venin incroyable vient envahir ma bouche. Non. Jamais je n'ai ressenti ça. Et je ne veux pas ressentir ça. 90 ans de maîtrise de soi partie en fumée. Parce que ma gorge gronde. Je veux goûter cette fille. Je veux la saigner. Je veux... son sang est comme une rivière hypnotique devant moi, une rivière bouillonnante qui projette ses délicieuses odeurs partout dans l'air. Je ne prête même pas attention au physique de la fille. M'en fiche. Je veux. Je la veux. Je veux son sang.

Personne ne pourra m'arrêter. 90 ans d'animalité bridée. Un ronflement de désir dans ma gorge, je m'avance lentement vers ma proie. Elle n'est pas une fille. Elle est juste... oui, petit agneau... tu t'es perdu? Tu viens de me trouver. Dommage! Pour toi... alors que pour moi... le venin déborde de ma bouche, je l'essuie avant de regarder ma proie.

Je ne bois pas le sang des humains. Mais ce soir… je sens que je vais faire une exception. Ce ne sera pas comme si je faisais cela tous les jours, personne ne s'en apercevra... un peu de rouge dans le liquide ambré de mes yeux, rien de dramatique... mais ma belle... tu vas goûter à la morsure du Vampire. Mes dents sont affûtées. Comme des poignards. Jamais je n'ai eu aussi soif. Jamais un sang n'a été aussi appétissant... et je n'ai pas envie de jouer. Je vais m'approcher tellement furtivement qu'elle n'aura même pas le temps d'avoir peur... faut pas gâter le sang!

Je me tiens derrière son petit corps recroquevillé. Son sang rouge qui coule de sa cheville et qu'elle désespérément d'arrêter de sa petite main... ça ne va pas fonctionner chérie... le sang, pour qu'il s'arrête de couler, il lui faut un garrot fort... et toi et ta main, ça ne sera pas suffisant.

Je m'apprête à lui porter le coup de grâce. Et là. Juste là. Elle se retourne, comme prenant conscience de ma présence et me fixe. Droite. Fière. Elle devrait avoir peur? Non? Et bien non! Je me laisse envahir par la profondeur de son regard.

Règle numéro un quand on est le plus grand prédateur du monde: ne pas se laisser fléchir par le regard de sa future victime.

Et bien là. Totalement raté. Raté comme raté! Je me noie dans ses yeux. Je suis sensé représenter le plus grand danger en ce monde. Et je... je suis une petite souris face au grand méchant chat. Ses yeux sont bruns. Profonds. Non, pas bruns. Chocolats. Noirs. Intenses. Forts. Hypnotisé. Je suis fasciné.

– « Tout va bien mademoiselle? », non, tout ne va pas bien pour toi mademoiselle, tu vas te retrouver dans quelques secondes vidée de ton sang...

– « Ho, non, monsieur... j'avoue... je... je suis tellement maladroite! Je viens de me... ruiner la cheville contre ce caillou! je voudrais être forte et arrêter de me casser la figure toutes les deux minutes! »

– « Oh... vous permettez? » dis-je, la voix rauque et la volonté faible

– « Bien sûr! »

J'inspecte sa cheville. Une plaie d'où coule son sang... Je pourrais me servir de mes dons... l'illuminer pour qu'elle se soumette... mais étonnamment, je ne le veux pas. Au contraire, je saisis sa petite cheville entre mes doigts. La caressant délicatement. Délicatement. Après tout, je pourrais si facilement la... casser. Et sans retenue, je glisse ma langue le long de sa blessure. Mmm... son sang... un bonheur absolu. Chaude substance délectable. Encore. Mon corps crie de frustration. Je retiens la montée de venin et cette chose que je ressens… là... dans mon pantalon... Chose à laquelle je n'avais jamais prêté attention jusqu'à présent. Bien sûr, je sais comment les êtres humains se reproduisent. Je sais que les vampires s'adonnent à des... activités débridés. Mais moi, Edward Cullen, je n'ai jamais éprouvé d'intérêts à... la chose.

La langue glissant le long de sa blessure, je lève les yeux vers ma proie, en entendant les battements erratiques de son cœur. Et je me noie. Je me perds. Son regard est infini. Une marée qui m'envahit, me réchauffant incroyablement, inhumainement possiblement fort. Je suis le prédateur. Elle est ma proie. Mais à cet instant-ci, les rôles sont inversés. Je suis prisonnier de son regard envoûtant. Qui ne dégage aucune peur. Rien. Elle devrait avoir peur de moi. C'est toujours la réaction que je suscite. Une réaction normale. Les gens sentent, ressentent fort, si fort l'animalité en moi. Et elle. Non, elle. Elle me regarde de ses grands yeux de biche, confiante. Non, ne le sois pas, s'il te plaît. Qu'est-ce que je sens? Son odeur a changé. Son odeur devient plus forte encore. M'appelle plus encore.

Son sang se colore d'une tonalité divine. Merveilleuse. Qui fait chanter mon pantalon. Qui me fait sentir à l'étroit. Qui... c'est la première fois que je sens cela. Que mon... sexe chante dans sa prison. Enivré par sa propre odeur... et avec l'agilité de mon esprit, muselant mon envie bestiale, ce que je sens, c'est _son_ envie. Son désir. Pour moi. Son désir de moi. Elle ne me regarde pas comme une bête dangereuse, mais comme un... oserais-je le dire? Oui... comme un homme qui lui inspire du désire. Je glisse lentement mes doigts glacés le long de sa jambe, chaude, douce, vibrante. Récoltant des frissons à mon passage... et pour la première fois depuis... une éternité, j'ai envie... une envie brutale de me noyer en elle, de me plonger dans l'effervescence de sa féminité. De me laisser entraîner dans ce tourbillon là... celui des plaisirs charnels les plus... bruts... les plus primaires... et son regard ne fait rien pour calmer mes ardeurs...

Elle se redresse, puis, glissant un regard de braise entre ses cils, souffle: « Je m'appelle Bella et tu es...? »

– « Edward... Edward Cullen… désolé, je perds toute mon éducation face à ta beauté »

– «Tu es un vrai gentleman » rougit-elle

Et son odeur envahit l'espace, envahit mon univers. Minuscules phéromones de désir... minuscules... et pourtant si fortes, si vibrantes, si puissantes que dans un seul geste incontrôlé, je me rue sur sa bouche rouge, capturant ses lèvres douces entre les miennes... affamées... que mes mains, de leur propre volonté, viennent voyager sur son corps que j'imagine d'une douceur indicible. Ses petites mains viennent se serrer autour de mon cou dur et je l'entends me souffler à l'oreille, lorsque je me penche vers elle... « Edward... c'est un prénom merveilleux... tu es comme le prince charmant que j'attendais... ». Et puis... et puis, sa langue, rose, douce et humide vient lécher ma pomme d'Adam. Je ronfle de plaisir, je ronronne. C'est juste si... sexy! Plus sexy que ce que j'ai jamais rencontré dans mes années d'existence...

Oublié Edward gentleman. Oublié... elle me fait tout oublier…je ne suis plus que la Bête ce soir. La bête. Un rugissement incroyable sort de ma poitrine. Je la veux. Je la veux. Qu'importent les conséquences. Plongeant mes yeux ambre en elle, je me laisse une fois de plus embarquer dans sa rivière, me noyant en elle, radeau de mes pulsions bridés. Rien n'existe. Rien n'est plus important que mon plaisir à ce moment là. Ici. Maintenant. Tout de suite. Même si elle est blessée. Aucune chance de fuite. Que mon désir. Envahissant. Puissant. Dévorant.

Alors, alors, je lèche son cou, m'enivrant de son odeur délectable, puisant dans la source de sa chaleur... si elle pouvait simplement avoir peur… me repousser...peut-être que le côté gentleman en moi pourrait prendre le pas... mais non... elle soupire dans mes bras, elle soupire lorsque ma bouche gelée vient caresser sa peau, vient goûter sa peau, lorsque ma langue froide goûte sa douceur chaude... chaude... j'oublie tout. Tout. Rien n'existe plus. Qu'elle, moi. Nous. Que mon sexe droit et fier, douloureux, qui réclame d'urgence une libération qu'il n'avait jamais exigé jusqu'à présent. Jamais. Fort. Si fort.

Et puis... je perds pied lorsque ses petits doigts aux doigts fins viennent à leur tour découvrir ma carapace d'immobilité. J'ai été si longtemps ce que je suis, une bête, qui ne vivait que pour survivre que ce brutal assaut de sensation me rend... fou. À chaque passage de sa paume douce sur mes vêtements, je ressens un désir plus fort, plus violent. Il faut qu'elle soit mienne. Il le faut. Elle sera mienne. Il ne peut en être autrement. J'envahis sa bouche de ma langue téméraire, sa langue chaude qui vient électriser ce que je ne pensais même plus exister en moi. Je suis un homme. Je suis redevenu un homme. Avec des désirs. Puissants. Si puissants que je ne peux les réprimer. Mais il faut que je garde à l'esprit qu'elle n'est que fragilité, que douceur, qu'un rien peut la briser entre mes doigts d'airain.

Alors, doucement, doucement, comme cet objet de cristal plus précieux que tout, je l'allonge sur le sol, parcourant son corps doux de mes doigts impatients... ne pouvant empêcher la bête que je suis de ronronner, de lacérer de ma poigne impatiente ses vêtements... son souffle se fait plus fort...

– « Edward... Je n'ai jamais... je... mais je te veux... je te veux... fais-moi tienne... »

Oh oui, tu seras à moi ce soir. À moi. Ce soir. Mes canines surgissent à ces mots, mais je réfrène mes pulsions pour mieux me plonger dans son cou chaud... bouillonnant... chaleur insensée et tentatrice. Et ce soir ce n'est pas plus l'appel du sang, c'est l'appel de son corps. Son corps! Bientôt, nous sommes nus... avec la rapidité qui caractérise ce que je suis, nous sommes nus... son corps si humain collé contre mon marbre froid. Et pour la première fois depuis un siècle, j'ai l'impression d'être entier. Un. Entier. Fort. Je ne veux pas laisser parler le monstre en moi, mais la bête frustrée a prit possession... veut... veut si fort... et elle... elle est douce, mouillée, désireuse de mes assauts... je sens contre mon sexe en feu sa moiteur. Qui suis-je pour renoncer à cela?

Alors, d'un coup de genou, j'écarte ses cuisses offertes, frottant ma virilité contre sa fente humide, avant de plonger dans son antre intime, me redressant sur mes coudes, grondant comme jamais, un grondement qui fait s'enfuir les oiseaux autour de nous et de sentir, sentir... l'odeur du sang de sa défloration... de son désir... tout cela mêlé... Elle est si bonne autour de moi, si... bonne... parfaite... j'ai attendu toute ma vie pour ressentir cela... et je le vis. C'est magnifique.

Je ferme les yeux, me laissant envahir, encore et encore par cette déferlante d'émotions, son sexe vierge envahi par le mien, possédé, remplit... avant de plonger en elle, furieusement... pour ressentir encore ce bonheur de replonger dans ses chaires serrées... jamais je n'aurai cru que ça soit aussi bon, jamais... surtout lorsqu'elle gémit à son tour, que je sens ses parois se serrer autour de mon sexe, le comprimant de la plus délicieuse manière. Et que le feu de mes reins appelle la délivrance. Que ses mouvements accompagnent chaque mouvement de mes hanches, jusqu'à l'apothéose. Jusqu'au plaisir ultime... mes dents sont prêtes à mordre, à lacérer n'importe quoi alors qu'un orgasme surpuissant vient déferler dans mes entrailles, et que je sens ses parois internes m'enserrer si fort que je pourrais hurler de plaisir. Et c'est ce que je fais... je hurle de plaisir, au même diapason que ma partenaire... annihilant toute volonté de plonger mes dents en elle... lorsque ce besoin est remplacé par les pulsations de mon sexe se déversant en elle... puissamment...

Je n'ai pas besoin de respirer. Plus depuis que je suis ce que je suis. Mais là. J'halète. Toujours en elle. La contemplant. Si belle avec ses cheveux collés par la sueur. Et ses yeux bruns qui me contemplent.

– « Edward… oh... c'était... parfait! »

« Merci à toi... Bella... c'était... extraordinaire»

Nous sommes enfermés dans une bulle parfaite. Parfaite.

Si parfaite que je n'entends pas les pas. Les pas maudits. Jusqu'à ce que les paroles viennent me percuter. « Comment as-tu pu Edward, donner ta virginité à une... humaine? Aussi vilaine qui plus est? Alors que je suis là... que j'aurai été là... toujours... Tu es... »

Je me redresse, sifflant de rage. Rage de devoir m'extirper de la chaleur de mon aimée, de celle qui m'a fait connaître le Paradis. Sifflant de rage de devoir affronter maintenant une vampire qui n'a rien comprit à rien... et je siffle ma réponse à voix si basse que ma Bella ne peut l'entendre... « Tu aurais aimé que ça soit toi à cette même place, mais ça n'a jamais été toi, et ça ne sera jamais toi! »... Je sens le corps de Bella se tendre. Elle a senti le danger. Pas comme lorsque j'étais à ses côtés. Elle se tend. Le vrai danger, ce n'est pas moi, mais ce frisson...

– « Edward? » dit-elle en tentant d'enfiler ses vêtements en lambeaux

« Je vais régler cela très rapidement... Personne ne te fera de mal... personne! »

Je contemple ma Bella, nue, ses joues rouges, les frissons qui parcourent son corps fragile... rien de mal ne t'arrivera, je me le promets. Rien. Je te protégerais. Je te protégerais.

Rien n'aurait pu m'en empêcher. Rien. Sauf la fourberie de Tanya. Qui, masquant ses pensées, s'est approchée... si proche. La sentant, c'était déjà trop tard. Trop tard... mes yeux encore plongés dans ceux de mon amour, je vois les dents s'enfoncer dans la chair douce du cou, le sang couler alors que Tanya jubile de sa victoire.

Non. Non. Ça ne sera pas! Elle ne la saignera pas! Non! Mû par un instinct si puissant que je ne peux le combattre, je me rue sur cette pseudo vampire, la percutant de mon corps de pierre, la saisissant de ma poigne vengeresse et l'envoyant valser contre un rocher qui se rompt sous la puissance de mon geste.

– « Qu'as-tu fait? Es-tu folle? Prendre la vie d'une humaine pour clamer ta jalousie? »

– « Edward... elle ne sera plus! Tu comprendras que c'est nous. Nous deux. Ou rien! »

– « Non Tanya. Non. Ça ne sera jamais nous deux. Ça n'a jamais été. Et ça ne sera jamais! »

– « Regardes-la ta petite humaine fragile! Elle meurt! Elle est morte! MORTE! »

– « Toi aussi... tu es morte! » et d'un mouvement d'une violence dont je ne pensais pas être capable un jour, j'arrache la tête blonde, l'envoyant valser au loin, m'acharnant sur le corps démembré, d'éjointant bras et jambes avant d'y mettre le feu.

Si cette... a tué mon amour. Si elle a réussit... je pourrais la ramener à la vie pour la faire souffrir, encore et encore et encore... tel le supplice de Tantale. Fort. Pour l'éternité. Je regarde les flammes emporter les dernières cendres de ce qui fût Tanya Denalie avant de me précipiter vers Bella...

Bella... non, non, ne sois pas morte. Ne sois pas... morte. Le sang coule le long de sa cou. Coule abondamment.

Et ma décision est prise. C'est la femme de ma vie. Et elle va mourir si je ne fais rien. Alors. Alors, je plante mes dents dans ses chaires douces et encore chaudes, répandant le venin que je retenais si fort, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit mon égale. Une vampire. Ma vampire. Mon amour de Vampire. Pour l'éternité.

Et aujourd'hui, au bout d'un siècle, je me félicite d'avoir fait le bon choix. Ma Bella. L'amour de ma vie. Encore et toujours. Elle est mienne. M'aime aussi fort que je l'aime. Rien ne peut ternir notre amour. Rien... et surtout pas le souvenir de Tanya Denalie! Quelque part, c'est grâce à elle que nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis. Elle aura accomplit au moins un geste positif dans son existence.

– « Edward... »

– « Bella? »

– « Je t'aime »

– « Je t'aime aussi Bella... pour l'éternité »

– « Pas autant que moi Edward... jamais autant que moi »

Et ensemble, nous contemplons notre domaine... le domaine de notre amour... parfait!

_**

* * *

**_

N'hésitez-pas à nous dire ce que vous souhaitez que nous lui fassions subir dans les prochains chapitres. Nous ne manquerons pas de vous satisfaire...


	15. Les anciens

_**Salut à toutes. Nous espérons toutes que vous avez passé une bonne semaine.**_

_**Nous remercions tous le monde pour ces reviews et alertes que nous reçevons**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

En arrivant devant le bâtiment, enfin, le gymnase de mon ancienne école, les souvenirs de toutes ces années passées à être le souffre-douleur de cette peste de Tanya Denali m'avaient pourris l'existence. Mais depuis deux ans, j'avais repris confiance en moi et était devenu un jeune avocat. Moi, Edward Cullen, avocat dans les affaires familiales du cabinet Volturi, j'attendais de pouvoir m'associer comme me l'avais promis mon patron Aro Volturi. Plus qu'une année et j'aurais fait mes preuves, et ainsi cela deviendrait Volturi&Cullen. Le projet était en cours, il me manquait juste cette année d'expérience.

Enfin, pour le moment, j'étais habillé en pingouins comme je déteste, costume noir, cravate de la même couleur, chemise blanche et mocassins. Et oui, c'était la soirée des anciens étudiants. Tous les cinq ans, après avoir terminés ses études, les « sortants » comme certains s'amusaient à dire étaient conviés à une soirée comme celle-ci, entre les profs et nous. Bref, une soirée à revoir des têtes que je n'avais aucune envie, surtout celle de cette blondasse décolorée, vulgaire et imbu d'elle-même.

Et dire que j'étais sorti avec elle une fois, et comme je n'avais pas voulu la baiser comme elle aurait aimé à l'arrière de ma voiture, elle avait criée haut et fort que je n'étais qu'un puceau qui préférais les hommes. Je me rappelle encore de la scène qu'elle m'avait faite cette nuit-là !

_Nous étions tous les deux allez voir un film insipide, mais pour ses beaux yeux, qui soit dit en passant ne sont que deux globuleux ternes, nous étions de retour vers la maison de ses parents lorsqu'elle prétexta un arrêt pipi de dernière minute._

- _Tanya, tu ne peux pas attendre, dans moins de dix minutes nous serons arrivés !_

- _Non, je ne peux pas, je dois vraiment faire maintenant ! Arrêtes-toi là, sinon tu seras obligés de nettoyer après ta voiture !_

- _Ok, ok, voilà !_

_Je m'étais arrêté sur le bas-côté et je la vis sortir en courant. Je rigolais et n'en revenais pas qu'elle m'avait invité et le pire c'est que j'avais dit oui. Bordel, dans quel coup je m'étais fourré. Bref, lorsqu'elle était revenue, elle avait un drôle de sourire planté. Elle se rapprochait de moi et posai sa main sur ma cuisse._

- _Eddddyyyyy ?_

- _Tu sais que je déteste quand tu m'appelle ainsi. Qu'est-ce que tu as Tanya ?_

- _Ca ne te dirait pas de … Passer à l'arrière ?_

- _Tu veux conduire ?_

_Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'elle posa sa main directement sur mon entrejambe. Je sursautais et essayais de retirer sa main._

- _Eddy, tu n'as pas envie de moi ?_

- _Ecoutes Tanya, on va s'arrêter là, d'accord ? Je ne suis pas comma ça !_

_Je tournais la clé pour démarrer la voiture, mais elle me l'arrachait des mains._

- _Tanya…, grondais-je._

- _Non !_

_Elle s'asseyait direct par-dessus mes cuisses et je pouvais voir qu'elle ne portait pas de culotte, d'ailleurs ce que je voyais c'était une vraie forêt vierge (enfin ce dernier mot n'était surement à prendre qu'au figuré)._

_Plus elle se frottait à moi, et plus je restais stoïque. Je n'arrivais pas à bander et la voir se déhancher de manière si vulgaire m'avait fait rire, tant et si bien qu'elle l'avait mal pris._

_J'avais enfin la paix. Mais le lendemain, lorsque j'étais arrivé, les rumeurs courraient déjà sur mon compte et durant les deux années qui me restaient à faire dans ce bahut de merde, j'en avais entendu des vertes et des pas mûres. Ma sœur Alice avait bien essayé de me réhabiliter avec une de ces amies, Bella Swan, mais rien n'y avait fait._

J'avais longuement hésité, pourquoi revenir ici, surtout que je savais de source sûre qu'elle serait présente. Mais j'avais décidé de montrer qui j'étais devenu et lui faire rabaisser son caquet !

La musique était forte, je l'entendais de l'endroit où j'étais, près du parking où j'avais laissé mon coupé cabriolet, un vrai bijou ! Des lampions étaient installés un peu partout et une arche de fleurs et de lumières était près de l'entrée. D'après ce que je voyais un photographe nous prenais en photos et madame Steven tamponnais ceux qui entraient dans l'enceinte du gymnase.

Je sentais un bras passer sous le mien et me le serrer.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Edward, tout va bien se passer. Me dis ma chère sœur.

Je ne disais rien et la regardais. En cinq ans elle était encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'était, ces cheveux étaient remontés en chignons, laissant quelques mèches tomber de part et d'autres de son visage. Elle tenait sa propre boutique de parfums et cosmétiques en tout genre. Il y a deux ans, elle c'était mariée à Jasper, un ami d'enfance et pour moi, c'était le plus beau couple qui pouvait exister. Leur amour était ressenti par tous à chaque fois que nous les voyons ensemble.

Ce soir, elle portait une magnifique robe bustier rouge et une étole. Le tout était sublime. Jasper nous rejoindrais plus tard avec sa sœur, il avait encore du mal à la décider à venir. Je crois que c'est ce qui nous avait rapprochés tous, la méchanceté gratuite de cette mégère blonde, elle ne supportait pas que quelqu'un lui dise non tout simplement.

Ce soir, nous avions décidés, avec plusieurs des anciens, de se venger de tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire. C'était notre soirée, et pour cela, il fallait que tous soit présent. Nous étions les premiers, Emmett devait venir accompagner, mais ne nous avait pas dit avec qui. J'étais impatient de voir LA perle rare.

Une photo de prise et un tampon chacun sur notre poignet – on se croirait vraiment dans une entrée de boite miteuse – nous entrions enfin tous les deux. Alice était vraiment enjouée, elle savourait déjà notre victoire, mais surtout le fait que nous allions nous amuser. Cela faisait bien longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas retrouvés ainsi.

Et c'est parti, action, sourire et gaffe en tout genre.

- Ahhhhhhh, te voilà enfin, Eddyyyyyy, toujours aussi beau à ce que je vois !

- Bonsoir, euh… Je ne me rappelle pas, tu es qui ?

Et vlan, prend ça dans les dents saleté de… Et avec le sourire en plus ! Je la voyais de décomposer rapidement mais elle reprit contenance tout aussi vite !

- Mais, c'est moi, voyons, Tanya, tu te souviens ?

- Tanya, Tanya, ah oui ! Oh, mais tu à grossi.

Et de deux, comment faire enrager une femme qui se croit la plus belle du monde, alors qu'elle serait tout simplement bonne à passer la serpillère et encore. Elle me jetait un regard froid.

- Tu dois avoir des problèmes de vue, Eddy, je suis plus mince qu'avant et…

- Bonsoir, lui coupa ma sœur.

- Bonsoir, Alice ? Je ne t'avais pas reconnu, tu es… bien.

- Venant de ta part, je prends cela pour un compliment. Tu nous excuse, mais mon frère et moi-même avons vu des amis un peu plus loin. Peut-être à plus tard.

Et nous voilà partis, la laissant en plan, et de trois. Bon je vais arrêter de compter là, car cela ne fait que commencer.

- Tu savais que c'étais devenu un mannequin pour des fringues hideuses, me disait ma sœur.

- Non, et franchement je m'en fiche royalement.

- Tu as raison, regarde, il y a Jacob là-bas. Ca fait longtemps que nous n'avions plus de nouvelles, depuis…

- Oui je sais depuis qu'il c'était mis en tête de vouloir sortir avec Bella et qu'il avait réussi.

J'était amer, c'était la meilleure amie de ma sœur et j'aurais aimé être celui avec lequel elle sortirait, mais IL était arrivé et m'avait pris de court. Je n'avais jamais pu lui dévoiler mes sentiments sachant qu'elle sortait avec lui. C'était à notre dernière année et je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir vu que c'était ELLE que j'aimais, je ne la voyais que comme une autre sœur. Malheureusement, elle était partie avec lui quelque part, et n'était jamais revenu. Alice avait des nouvelles de temps en temps, mais je en voulais rien savoir, surtout si elle était heureuse avec LUI ! J'étais jaloux, c'est certain mais que pouvais-je y faire ?

Au bout de ces cinq ans je me rendais compte que j'en avais après Jack, comme Bella disait, beurk, un surnom idiot, mais il aimait cela apparemment. Je pris une profonde inspiration et avec Alice nous approchions de l'endroit où il était en compagnie de plusieurs personnes.

- Hé, Edward, Alice, alors ça vous fait quoi de revenir ici ?

- Mike, ça va et toi ?

- Bof, je voulais voir les anciennes têtes. Vous vous rappelez de tout le monde ?

- Oui, bonsoir à tous.

Jessica était avec Mick à l'époque et la façon dont il se tenait prouvait qu'ils l'étaient toujours. Je me rappelais que Ben était avec Angéla, mais ce n'était pas sa main qu'elle tenait, c'était celle de… Jacob ? Merde, j'ai raté une étape je crois. Sans le vouloir un sourire venait sur mes lèvres, cela signifiait que Bella et lui n'était plus ensemble. Pourquoi ma sœur ne m'avait rien dit ?

Je me retournais vers elle mais elle parlait avec Angéla. J'entendais des talons claquer derrière nous, c'était Tanya accroché au bras d'un Jasper désespéré.

- Les enfants, regardez qui vient d'arriver ?

- Salut Jasper !

- Oh mon amour, je t'ai tellement attendu !

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, Alice fondit sur lui et l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Frissons garanti pour tous, une odeur de sexe flottait dans les airs. Leur baiser était si passionné que Tanya était restée la bouche ouverte. Les mains de Jasper descendaient dangereusement sur les fesses d'Alice. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir oubliés où ils étaient, il valait mieux que je les ramènes à la réalité.

- Hum… Alice, Jasper, on est tous là !

- Hummmm… Désolé grand frère, mais mon cher et tendre MARI me manquait terriblement.

- MARI ?, Tanya avait une tête de six pieds de long.

- Et oui Tanya, c'est mon MARI ! Et cela fait bien deux heures que je ne l'ai pas touché.

- Félicitations, alors.

- Merci, mais toi, que deviens-tu ?

- Oh, je ne suis pas mariée pas le temps… Je suis devenue l'égérie…

- Bien, bien, excuse-moi je viens de voir Rosalie, nous reprendrons cette discussion tout à l'heure.

Ma chère sœur, toujours la manière d'envoyer paitre une personne qu'elle ne peut pas voir. Et le pire c'est que cette pouffiasse ne s'en rendait même pas compte, ce que j'adorais ! Elle emmenait son mari et moi-même, comme si je ne pouvais pas me débrouiller seul. Les autres nous suivirent, ce qui me faisait sourire. Tout le monde voulait voir Rosalie, la sœur de Jasper. Elle était et toujours d'ailleurs, la bonté personnifiée. Toujours un mot gentil, toujours à écouter les autres, mais ravagée par les sarcasmes. Son frère avait réussi à la décider, je ne savais pas comment, mais je voulais qu'elle soit présente pour voir la défaite et la honte dans les yeux de cette mégère !

En les observant tous, les hommes étaient en costumes noirs pour la plupart, bleu nuit pour d'autres et blanc pour Tyler. Cela lui allait pas trop mal, mais je ne suis pas bon juge pour cela. Et les femmes étaient toutes ravissantes, peu de maquillage, juste ce qu'il fallait, robes pailletées, talons haut… Et Rosalie, époustouflante dans son fourreau noir, ses longs cheveux blonds bouclés en cascades sur ses épaules. Mais où était Bella ? J'avais bien peur qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Comment j'en étais arrivé à penser à elle alors que je regardais ma belle-sœur ? J'aurai aimé la voir dans cette robe, fendue jusqu'en haut de la cuisse…

Le directeur nous invitait à approcher du buffet et à s'installer autour des tables. Il c'était amusé à mettre les prénoms à côté des assiettes. Super, avec la chance que j'avais je me retrouverais surement à côté de… Ouf, non, c'était bon. Alice était à ma droite et à ma gauche je pouvais lire le nom de Bella. Ouiiii, elle serait bien là, mais quand ?

C'est vrai que nous avions dût répondre rapidement pour qu'ils prévoient le nécessaire. Nous étions installés sur l'une des tables rondes. Il y avait donc Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Angéla, Jacob et moi. Deux places de vides, l'une était donc Bella, et l'autre ? Je faisais le tour et il s'agissait d'Emmett ! Génial, enfin la soirée ne pouvait aller que mieux !

Une fois assis, nous attendions nos deux retardataires lorsque Tanya vint s'asseoir à mes côtés. Putain, elle n'allait pas me lâcher, elle veut quoi ? Je décidais de l'ignorer jusqu'à ce que je sente sa main sur ma cuisse, et là, je votais rouge. Elle me refaisait son plan de merde. Je tapais sur sa main pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait l'enlever. Ce qu'elle fit, mais la plaçais directement plus haut, bien trop proche. Les vieux souvenirs remontaient à la surface.

- Tanya, si tu continue tu risque d'avoir des problèmes !

Je l'avais dis tellement fort que les autres se retournèrent vers nous.

- Ce qu'Edward veut dire, c'est que si tu n'enlèves pas ta main de lui, tu risque de te faire frapper. Et de plus tu es à ma place, donc dégages ton gros cul de là !

Je me retournais sur ces paroles et je la vit, elle était là, mon ange, MA Bella ! Elle était splendide dans une petite robe noire, courte toute simple, mais qui mettais en valeur son corps ! C'était elle qui venait d'incendier bimbo. Cette dernière se leva et soufflait quelque chose à l'oreille de Bella. Elles se regardèrent ou plutôt se fusillèrent du regard, mais la blonde parti à une autre table.

Je me levais et était près à l'embrasser lorsque je vis deux mains posées sur sa taille. Je suivais le long des bras et je voyais qui était derrière elle, c'était Emmett. Il s'approchait d'elle et lui faisait un baiser dans le cou. Je me tournais vers Alice et je compris qu'elle savait. Je m'en voulais de ne pas l'avoir écouté à l'époque j'aurai dût me lancer, maintenant c'était trop tard. De plus Emmett était mon ami et je ne comprenais pas qu'il ne m'en ait jamais parlé. Cela devait être récent.

Enfin, nous nous saluons tous et pouvions profiter pleinement de la soirée. C'était comme si nous étions revenus en arrière, juste avant nos examens. La musique était mise plus forte, signe qu'il était temps pour nous de danser, enfin pour ceux qui le voulait. Je détestais cela et à plus forte raison que je ne savais pas comment faire pour ne pas tomber. Je profitais de ce moment pour aller me soulager, boissons oblige.

En entrant dans les sanitaires je retenais mon souffle en entendant des gémissements.

- Hummmmmmm… Putain, t'es trop bonne, continue…

Oh, oh, un couple était là à se satisfaire.

- Putain, ouvre-plus ta bouche… Hum, oui comme ça, … Plus vite…

- Je fais ce que je peux !

- Tanya, t'as gueule et suce-moi !

Tanya ? Elle en ratait pas une celle-là ! Je n'entendais plus rien que le bruit caractéristique d'une pipe et des gémissements masculins.

Une idée me vint, je sortais rapidement et allais chercher mes amis. Après leur avoir rapidement donné la situation, nous entrions tous et attendions sagement. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit.

- Et moi ? tu ne t'occupes pas de moi ?

- T'as vu ta gueule ? Non, merci et il faut que je retourne à la sono, mes gars vont se demander ce que je fais. Au fait, merci de m'avoir libérer, mais entraîne-toi pour le prochain, t'es pas très douée ! Salut les gars !

Il venait de nous saluer d'un clin d'œil, finissait de se rajuster et sortais. La porte se rouvrit sur une Tanya complètement défaite.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Nous demanda-t-elle rageuse.

- Nous ? En fait, on est venue vérifier une théorie. Lui répondis-je.

- Ouais, on se demandait si tu étais si bonne que ça, mais finalement tu ne vaux pas une brelle. Lui sorti Emmett.

- Oh, vos gueules ! Il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd !

- Oh que si, il doit savoir, vu ce qu'il t'a dis ! Lui rétorqua Bella.

Elle nous fusillait du regard et sortais précipitamment.

- Tu as tout Alice ?

- Oui tout est dans la boite. On a ce qu'il nous faut !

Nous rions tous et avec ce qu'Alice avait déjà sur elle la soirée serait mémorable. Nous sortions tous des toilettes lorsque Bella m'arrêta.

- Edward ! Il faut que je te parle.

- Maintenant ?

- Oui si … Si tu veux bien.

- Ok, euh… Je t'écoute.

- Pas ici, viens, suis-moi.

Je la suivais dans un local où se trouvaient des cerceaux, ballons, enfin du matériel de sport.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est à propos de nous.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Nous ?

- Oui de nous deux. J'ai toujours sut que tu étais attiré par moi, mais je ne savais pas où j'en étais en fait et lorsqu'avec Jack cela c'est terminé, j'avais envie de te retrouver mais Alice me disait que tu ne voulais plus entendre parler de moi, alors…

- Alors, tu es avec Emmett.

- Oui et non.

- Comment ça ?

- C'est compliqué, nous sommes paumés tous les deux et la présence de l'autre nous rassure, mais sexuellement il n'y a rien.

- Tu veux dire que vous deux… c'est platonique ?

- … Oui.

J'étais soulagé d'entendre cela. Je me rapprochais d'elle, lui pris le visage entre mes mains et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes doucement.

- Bella, si tu savais depuis le temps que je t'attends. Oh Bella… Je suis toujours amoureux de toi, et rien ni personne ne pourrait me faire changer d'avis !

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Edward. Cela m'a fait du mal de te perdre durant toutes ces années… Je me sentais perdus. Et cette soirée je l'attendais avec impatience, pour te voir.

Nous n'avions fait que murmurer, mais les mots prenaient un sens pour chacun de nous. Je reposais ma bouche sur la sienne lentement. Elle se rapprochait de moi et passait ses bras autour de ma taille. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et sa langue frôlait la mienne. J'approfondissais notre baiser, nos langues dansaient sensuellement, se cherchaient pour mieux se retrouver.

Mes mains caressaient son dos, sa taille puis frôlait l'ourlet de sa robe. J'avais une envie folle de les passer en dessous, mais je ne voulais pas passer pour le pervers de service.

- Edward ?

- Oui.

- J'ai envie de toi.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Pas toi ?

- Oh que si !

Je lui pris les fesses et la soulevait. Elle écartait ses jambes et m'entourais les hanches. Son intimité se frottait à ma queue qui était dur depuis le début de notre baiser. Je la plaquais contre l'un des murs pendant qu'elle m'embrassait dans le cou. Elle baissait l'une de ces bretelles de sa robe et je pus découvrir qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien gorge pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je lui pris l'un de ses tétons entre mes dents et le torturais délicieusement. Mon ange s'agitait sur mon bassin, et je sentais que je ne serais pas long à venir si elle continuait ainsi.

Elle arrachait plus qu'elle ne déboutonnait ma chemise, mais je m'en fichais. Ses mains touchaient mon torse, titillaient mes propres tétons et ses dents mordaient mon cou. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais besoin d'être en elle, là, tout de suite. Je déboutonnais mon pantalon comme je pouvais et sortais mon sexe en feu. J'eu la présence d'esprit de mettre un préservatif tant bien que mal. Elle avait sentis que je me libérais et voulu descendre. Je la gardais sur moi et d'une main, j'entrepris de lui écarter son string.

Je passais mes doigts sur sa chatte humide et la sentais prête. D'un coup, je l'empalais. Un soupir de plaisir sortait de ses lèvres. Elle s'agrippait à mes épaules, montait et descendais sur ma verge avec lenteur, un sourire aux lèvres. Je sentais ces parois se contracter lorsqu'elle descendait et elle en jouait. Elle me serrait de plus en plus. Je me sentais proche de la jouissance, mais j'avais encore conscience qu'elle n'avait pas eue d'orgasmes.

Je cherchais rapidement un endroit où la poser et je trouvais un cheval. Sans la lâcher, je la déposais dessus et pus retrouver mes doigts libres de tout mouvement. De ma main gauche je la maintenais contre moi et de la droite je passais mon pouce sur son clitoris qui était gonflé.

- Edward…

- Oui mon Ange ?

- Ne… T'arrête pas… C'est … C'est si bon.

- T'inquiète pas mon ange.

Je continuais de venir en elle. Une douce sensation de chaleur me montait, le plaisir arrivait par vague.

- Bella, viens.

- Oui, je … Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Elle se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas crier trop fort, mais je sentais son vagin se contracter de plaisir sur ma queue. Il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour jouir également. My god ! C'était divin et pourtant rapide.

Je l'embrassais langoureusement. Elle passait ses mains dans mes cheveux et me rapprochait encore plus d'elle.

- Hum, Edward, je regrette…

- Quoi ?

- Oui, je regrette de ne pas avoir fait l'amour avec toi avant.

Elle riait de sa plaisanterie et moi aussi par la même occasion. Comment avais-je fais pour ne pas avoir eu ce plaisir avant ?

- Hum… Mon Ange, il faut sortir.

- Oui tu as raison.

Nous nous rhabillâmes et sortions ni vu ni connu de la pièce. De retour dans le gymnase, Alice me fis un clin d'œil en nous voyant arriver main dans la main.

- Edward, tout est prêt ! Me dit-elle.

- Bien, alors, allons-y !

Je m'approchais du DJ et lui donnais les instructions.

- Bonsoir à tous ! Une surprise de taille vient de me parvenir. Cette enveloppe que j'ai en mains contient le nom de la personne la plus appréciée de cet établissement au moment où elle y était ! Roulement de tambour je vous pris…

Dans la salle les lumières s'éteignirent et un simple halo de lumière passait au dessus de nos têtes. Le silence régnait, l'enveloppe se déchirait.

- Alors, il s'agit de … Miss, et oui, c'est une fille jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il s'agit donc de … Miss…. TANYA ! Mademoiselle, si vous voulez bien monter sur scène.

Elle affichait un sourire radieux.

- Oh je suis si contente !

Elle en pleurait presque de joie, quelle comédienne tout de même !

- Alors pour vous le prouver, une vidéo à été faite par tout ce qui ont voté pour vous !

- Une vidéo ?

- Oui, c'est parti !

Au début, personne ne voyait rien, juste du son. Il s'agissait de Tanya qui se faisait dire qu'elle n'était pas bonne, l'histoire des toilettes de ce soir même. Puis vint les images, il s'agissait en premier des joueurs de foot.

- Tanya ? La blondasse décolorée ? Ouais je m'en rappelle bien, elle voulait toujours me sucer, mais elle mettait les dents, elle l'a fait qu'une fois, pas besoin de plus !

- Oh, oui, Tanya, un très bon coup, avec un sac sur la tête…

- Franchement un cul du tonnerre, mais rien dans la cervelle…

- Juste bonne à baiser une fois…

Tanya devenait de plus en plus blanche de colère.

- Arrêtez-ça ! Tout de suite !

Le DJ arrêta la vidéo et pris le micro.

- Je tenais à confirmer qu'une fois cela suffit. Franchement, vous êtes belle, mais rien dans la cervelle. Allez bonne soirée à tous, et Que la fête continue !

Tanya descendait de l'estrade lorsqu'elle se prit les pieds dans les marches et tombait. Elle s'étalait de tout son long, sans grand bobo. Mais en se relevant, ses cheveux tombèrent. Il s'agissait en fait d'une perruque. Ses vrais cheveux était blond terne.

Elle pestait contre tout le monde, contre ses chaussures et sortais en nous maudissant tous.

Toutes les personnes présentes se rappelleront de cette Tanya là, pas de la peste qui avait pourris la vie à la plupart d'entre nous.

Moi, ce qui m'importait le plus était que j'avais retrouvé Ma Bella, et que nous passerions l'avenir ensemble.

_**

* * *

**_

N'hésitez-pas à nous dire ce que vous souhaitez que nous lui fassions subir dans les prochains chapitres. Nous ne manquerons pas de vous satisfaire...


	16. La Texane

_**Salut à toutes. Nous espérons toutes que vous avez passé une bonne semaine.**_

_**Nous remercions tous le monde pour ces reviews et alertes que nous reçevons et tous ces anonymes !**_

**_Bonne journée et semaine à tous! _**

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**PDV de Bella :**_

Bon voilà ma journée est enfin terminée, je vais pouvoir souffler un peu avant l'arrivée de mes nouveaux clients.

Je me présente, je m'appelle Isabella Swan, mais je préfère Bella et je suis une texane pur-sang. J'ai 24 ans. Je suis grande, 1m75, de longs cheveux bruns qui tombent en bas de mes fesses, un visage joli et des yeux marrons chocolat. Ma peau est assez bronzée. Je gère le ranch de mes parents qui sont décédés il y a une dizaine d'années. Je me fais respecter correctement dans le coin, surtout par les hommes, qui, avec leur comportement macho, estime qu'une femme n'a rien à faire dans les enclos des vaches et des chevaux. J'ai fais mes preuves et me voilà aujourd'hui.

J'attends ma cousine qui doit débarquer de la ville. Une grognasse blonde, qui n'a jamais pu me voir et le sentiment est réciproque mais que voulez-vous. Pour elle je suis une bouseuse, un garçon manqué et j'en passe. Mais j'ai promis à ses parents de lui apprendre la vie à la campagne, car d'après eux elle se repose trop, elle refuse de travailler prétextant qu'elle sera fatiguée pour assister à des galas ou je ne sais quoi, et surtout ils veulent que je l'éloigne au maximum des hommes. La blonde a à priori une sale réputation dans ces quartiers luxueux. Donc mon travail, si je l'accepte, est de lui faire se salir les mains au maximum, pour qu'elle comprenne que dans la vie tout n'arrive pas sur un plateau d'argent. Je sens que vais rigoler. Surtout qu'elle va avoir du monde collé aux fesses, pour ne pas qu'elle fasse son travail à moitié. Tous ce que je souhaite, c'est qu'elle ne saute pas sur tous les hommes qui vont passer par là. Mais je ne me fais pas tellement d'illusions... quoi que des « bouseux », je ne sais pas si elle les trouvera à son goût.

Bon en attendant, je vais commencer le repas. Je lui ai réservé sa chambre où elle va devoir apprendre à faire son lit, sinon elle dormira à même le matelas. J'ai décidé de ne pas lui faciliter la vie, et elle va voir comment Bella Swan mène la barque chez elle.

J'entends le carillon de la porte de l'accueil et vais voir qui arrive. Une grande blonde à forte poitrine, maquillée à outrance regarde partout autour d'elle. Je m'avance tranquillement et salue ma charmante cousine.

- « Salut Tanya ! Alors tu as fais bon voyage ? »

- « Mais qui voilà, la bouseuse, et ouais j'ai fais bon voyage, mais je doute que ça t'intéresse, hein ? »

- « Tu as raison, je m'en fous royalement. Bon, tu es ici chez moi, donc en l'occurrence tu me respect un minimum, ce que je ferais avec toi bien sur…. Aussi, tu as interdiction de draguer les gars qui bossent ici avec moi, on est bien d'accord ? »

- « Tu vas me donner des ordres peut-être ! ha haha…laisse moi rire, et les mecs ici tu te les gardes pour toi c'est ça ? Ah non c'est vrai tu es une sainte nitouche ! »

- « Tanya, pour ta gouverne, les hommes qui bossent ici, sont tous mariés et ont une famille. Si tu n'es pas foutue de respecter cela tu repars d'où tu viens, et je me ferais une joie de raconter à ton père pourquoi tu es de retour si vite ! »

Elle pâlie à ma dernière phrase. Mhhhhh un angle d'attaque. Je connais les conditions que son père lui a fournies, donc elle va devoir faire ce que je lui dis. Je lui lance un grand sourire hypocrite.

- « Je vais te montrer ta chambre, on mange dans 1 heure, et demain matin debout 6h00 »

- « C'est une blague, c'est l'heure à laquelle je me couche normalement, je sais m'amuser MOI ! »

- « Je sais m'amuser aussi ne t'inquiète pas de cela, juste que je te conseille de te lever à 6h00 c'est tout ! »

- « Et que crois-tu pouvoir me faire ? »

- « Ohhhhh, ne me tente pas Tanya, je suis loin d'être une fille que tu vas insulter à tous vas et qui ne vas rien dire, comme je te les dis je suis ici chez moi et je décide de comment ça fonctionne chez moi. Point à la ligne. Et si t'es pas contente tu te tires, ça me fais déjà chier de te savoir là donc me gonfle pas plus d'accord ! »

- « Ohhhhh, mais c'est qu'elle sortirait les griffes la sainte nitouche ! »

Je ne riposte pas de toutes façons elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Je la conduit à sa chambre. Je lui ouvre la porte et lui montre où est sa salle de bain au passage. Elle me regarde interloqué.

- « Pourquoi le lit est pas fait ? »

- « Je suis pas ta femme de ménage, tu vas apprendre à faire ton propre lit ! »

- « J'ai jamais fais cela ! » chouine-t-elle

- « Dommage, tu es ici pour apprendre en même temps. Tu prends les draps que j'ai posé dessus et tu te débrouilles, je ne vais pas te torcher le cul non plus ! Je vais terminer le diner, je t'attends en bas dans 1 heure ! »

Sur ce, je la laisse dans sa galère. Et sincèrement... je ne suis pas méchante! Hein, car ce n'est pas compliqué de faire un lit! Bon je retourne à la cuisine et termine le repas pour mes clients et nous deux. Elle va apprendre ce que c'est la vie, et je garantie qu'elle sera levé à 6h demain matin. J'appelle Eléazar son père pour l'avertir de l'arrivée de sa fille. Il me demande comment elle prend la chose et la je ne peux m'empêcher de rigoler. Lui rigole aussi, le pauvre, il a tellement été prit dans son travail quand Tanya est née, qu'il lui a tout cédé pour compenser son absence. Et maintenant il s'en mord les doigts.

J'aime mon oncle, c'est un homme formidable, il m'a aidé quand mes parents sont décédés avec le ranch. Il m'a donné les fonds pour que je remette tous à neuf et que je me lance dans l'hôtellerie, m'a donné de précieux conseils, des orientations... Je lui serais redevable toute ma vie pour cela. Bon j'entends des talons claquer sur le carrelage. Je n'y crois pas qu'elle soit restée en talons ici. Je me chargerai de cela demain. Je la conduis à la cuisine où je mets la table pour nous et les trois clients présents. Tanya n'est pas à l'aise avec les hommes qui sont là. En même temps c'est compréhensif, ils sont grands, baraqués et franchement feraient peur à la première personne de la ville qui débarque. Je les salue quand ils arrivent.

- «Les gars, je vous présente Tanya, ma cousine…Tanya voici, Mike, Jordan et Embry ! »

- « Salut ! » répondent-ils en cœur, en levant leur paluche aussi large qu'une poêle à frire

Elle ne daigne même pas les saluer. Pfffff, gosse de riche j'vous jure. Je n'y prête pas attention et nous passons à table. J'ai prévue une bonne salade froide, avec des cœurs de volaille. Tanya regarde son assiette avec dégoût. Je ris sous cape en la voyant trier dans son assiette. Je ne dis toujours rien, tout le monde ne peut pas aimer cette nourriture, mais elle va devoir s'y habituer. Une fois terminé je débarrasse tranquillement pendant que les hommes vont fumer leur cigare dehors et Tanya remonte dans sa chambre sans un mot. Une fois ma cuisine propre, je salue les gars et monte me coucher. La journée à était très sympathique, mais je sens que demain je vais encore mieux m'amuser.

Je me réveille à 5h00 comme tous les matins. Après un passage à la salle de bain, je descends préparer le déjeuner pour tous le monde. Je surveille l'heure... à 6h00 toujours pas de Tanya. Bon. Je monte pour tenter de la réveiller. Je la secoue.

- « Tanya debout ! »

- « Tu me fais chier casse toi ! »

- « Ok »

Je rentre dans sa salle de bain, prend la bassine sous le meuble et la remplit d'eau glacé. Elle va voir qui c'est qui commande ici. J'arrive près du lit et verse-le contenu de la bassine sur sa tête. La scène qui suit est à mourir de rire. Une Tanya qui se redresse vivement en hurlant tous ce qu'elle peut.

- « Pétasse, pourquoi t'a fais ça ? T'es complètement malade! Y'a que des tarés pour avoir des idées pareilles! »

- « Tu dois te lever » chantonne-je sous son regard hyper noir.

- « Putain tu fais chier Swan, tu va me changer mes draps pour le coup ! »

- « Mais bien sur, dans tes rêves Tanya, maintenant prépares-toi et descend je n'ai pas que ça à faire qu'attendre le bon vouloir de Mademoiselle citadine ! »

Je quitte la chambre avec un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage. J'aurais du avoir un caméscope ou autre. Tanya se pointe 30 minutes plus tard, habillée d'un mini-short rouge, avec un débardeur de la même couleur et des chaussures à talons d'au moins 15 centimètres. Vu ce que je lui réserve, elle va devoir se changer. On déjeune tranquillement et je lui dis :

- « Tanya, aujourd'hui y a l'écurie à nettoyer ! »

- « Oui et alors ? »

- « Tu vas devoir te changer ! »

- « Mais bien sur, tu crois vraiment que je vais aller ramasser de la merde dans les écuries ? »

- « Tu n'as pas le choix Tanya, ah oui et changes-toi, on n'est pas a un défilé ici, donc met des baskets et un pantalon si tu veux mon avis ! »

- « Va crever en enfer Swan, je n'irais pas nettoyer. »

- « Très bien, je vais te réservé ton vol pour rentrer chez toi dès aujourd'hui ! »

- « Non c'est bon, je vais aller me changer ! »

Elle se lève en pestant contre moi. Je souris. Je regarde l'heure et il est temps d'aller soigner les bêtes. Normalement mon vétérinaire est déjà là. Je me dirige vers les écuries et vois Carlisle, administrant les soins à une jument qui s'est blessée récemment. Je vois Tanya arriver vers moi avec un sale regard. Je rigole toute seul. Je lui présente Carlisle, qui la scrute de haut en bas en souriant. Et lui montre son travail. Je retourne voir le vétérinaire.

- « Elle ne feras jamais 1 mois ! » me dit-il

- « Je sais, mais j'ai promis à mon oncle de lui apprendre la vie. Donc… »

- « Ma pauvre Bella… Au fait tu sais quand revient Edward ? »

- « Oui il m'a appelé hier soir. Il sera là dans 3 jours. »

- « Ok, tu prendras soin de lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Voyons Carlisle, la question ne se pose même pas, il me manque beaucoup ! »

- « Je sais Bella. Bon voilà presque plus besoin de médicaments pour la jument, encore une semaine et elle sera totalement rétablie ! »

- « Merci Carlisle ! »

Il me fait la bise et repars voir ses autres patients. Je vais rejoindre Tanya et nous attaquons le nettoyage. Au bout d'une heure elle n'en peut déjà plus. Elle n'a pas cessé de se plaindre. J'ai eu le droit a des « ça pue », « j'en ai marre tu fais un boulot de merde », « je comprends pas pourquoi papa t'apprécie, t'a rien d'intéressant », « j'ai mal aux bras », enfin la totale quoi. Ça me passe au-dessus de la tête franchement. Elle doit faire le boulot, donc je ne la lâche pas d'une semelle. A la fin de la journée elle est tellement fatiguée qu'elle ne vient même pas manger et monte directement se coucher.

Les jours passent et se ressemblent. Tanya a déjà eu trois avertissements parce qu'elle a sucé un mec dans un boxe, en plus je le connais bien. Il n'est pas marié mais quand même. Elle s'est fait royalement sauter à l'arrière des écuries par James et le troisième, c'est parce qu'elle refuse toujours de comprendre que lorsque je dis « debout à 6h, c'est debout à 6h », et pas à midi. Enfin elle ne respecte rien. Heureusement que je suis plus forte qu'elle, parce qu'elle est usante à force!

Aujourd'hui mon chéri revient et j'ai décidé que nous allions dans une petite boîte de nuit ce soir. Histoire de faire plaisir à Tanya. Edward doit nous y rejoindre. Je n'ai pas parlé de lui à ma cousine, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Edward lui est au courant et l'attend au tournant. Nous nous préparons. J'ai conseillé une tenue à Tanya, pour éviter qu'elle ne se fasse violer, je déteste ma cousine mais je ne peux pas laisser cela se produire même à ma pire ennemie. Donc elle est habillée en jeans moulant, avec des santiags aux pieds et un débardeur rouge. Je lui prête également un chapeau. Moi j'ai mis mon mini-short en jeans, avec un débardeur blanc, mes bottes et un chapeau. Je suis peu maquillé.

Nous arrivons à la boîte. Tanya est totalement excitée. Je sais à quoi elle va passer sa soirée, mais je préfère que ce soit ici que devant mes animaux... je ne veux pas qu'ils soient traumatisés... pauvres bêtes sans défense! Je m'installe à une table quand Tanya me rejoint déjà avec deux mecs.

- « Tiens les gars voici ma cousine ! » dit-elle en crachant le mot cousine.

- « Salut Bella, comment tu vas ? »

- « Je vais bien merci ! »

Tanya me regarde déconfite. Elle ne peut imaginer que je connais tout le monde ici. Elle lâche les deux mecs et s'installe avec moi.

- « Alors Bella, tu ne dragues pas ? »

- « Pourquoi faire ? »

- « C'est bien ce que je dis, une sainte nitouche ! »

- « Écoute Tanya, je préfère être une sainte nitouche qu'une putain qui baise tous ce qui porte un pantalon. Au moins je me respecte et respecte les autres, ce qui n'est pas vraiment ton point fort ! »

- « Au moins je sais m'amuser, MOI ! »

- « Ah. Si pour toi s'amuser veut dire baiser, vas-y, te gênes pas surtout. Mais je te préviens que demain tu es debout à la même heure que d'habitude. »

- « QUOI ? »

- « Oui Tanya, les bêtes n'attendent pas que miss monde se lève pour manger ! »

Elle me regarde mauvaise et se lève. J'aperçois a l'entrée la chevelure débraillé mais fichtrement sexy de mon compagnon. Je souris de toutes mes dents. Je guette Tanya du coin de l'œil qui l'aperçoit. Je la laisse aller vers lui, elle va se faire rembarrer. Elle l'accoste doucement, il la regarde de haut en bas, puis me lance un magnifique sourire en me regardant vite fait. Il discute avec elle quelques minutes. Tanya vient me voir directement. Je vois Edward s'installer au bar près de ma table.

- « Merde Bella t'as vu ce canon ? »

- « Oui Tanya je l'a vu. »

- « Je vais me le faire, il me le faut ! »

- « Tanya, tu ne peux pas, tu connais les règles ! »

- « Quoi, tu le veux pour toi c'est ça ? » cracha-t-elle

Je jette un regard vers Edward qui a un sourire en coin. Pas de doute il entend notre conversation. Je laisse Tanya prendre les devant. Je savais qu'elle lui mettrait le grappin dessus, mais je connais mon chéri. Je tends l'oreille à leur discutions.

- « Alors tu fais quoi comme travail ? » Lui demande Tanya

- « Je suis vétérinaire comme mon père »

- « Oh et tu vies dans le coin ? »

- « Oui »

- « Ça te dirais pas que je te détende un peu ? Tu m'a l'air extrêmement tendu. »

- « Non désolé. Je vais plutôt aller voir quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Je le vois se lever, Tanya est complètement déstabilisée. Je rigole un peu et Edward vient me voir. Il s'installe près de moi et m'embrasse à pleine bouche.

- « Bonsoir ma puce ! »

- « Bonsoir toi ! »

- « J'ai fais la connaissance de ta charmante cousine. »

- « Je savais qu'elle allait venir te voir. Là elle nous regarde mauvaise. »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est vraiment superficielle. »

- « Je t'avais prévenu »

Il m'embrasse encore quand un raclement de gorge nous fait tourner la tête. Tanya, devant nous, et je jurerai avoir vu de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles.

- « Alors Tanya, tu as trouvé ton bonheur ? » lui dis-je

- « Fais la maligne Swan. » siffle-t-elle

Et elle fait demi-tour. Avec Edward nous dansons une bonne partie de la soirée et nous finissons par rentrer au ranch avec Tanya, qui ne nous a pas décroché un mot. Tant mieux, sa voix me donne la migraine. Elle monte se coucher directement, pendant que mon chéri et moi allons boire un café.

Le lendemain, Je cherche Tanya et Edward partout. Je lui ai demandé de nettoyer l'écurie, mais elle est introuvable. Je continue mes recherches quand je les aperçois tous les deux à l'arrière de l'écurie. Je ne me montre pas pour écouter ce qu'ils se disent. Curiosité féminine allons-nous dire... car j'ai toute confiance sur le bon-goût d'Edward.

- « Edward, voyons je reste quand même mieux qu'elle voyons, que lui trouves-tu ? »

- « Tout ce que tu n'as pas. Et franchement, ça ne te dérange pas de draguer le mec de ta cousine ? »

- « Non, je la déteste, mon père la préfère à moi, elle est soit-disant plus intelligente, indépendante et patati et patata… »

- « Alors pourquoi t'es venu ici si tu la déteste tant ? »

- « j'ai pas eu le choix, si je fais pas ce qu'elle me dit, mon père me gèle tous ce que je possède. Et ça il en est hors de question ! »

- « J'y peux rien. Tu n'as qu'à réfléchir un peu et savoir exactement ce que veut ton père. Je ne suis pas psy moi. Mais en attendant fou moi la paix d'accord. J'aime Bella et personne n'y changera rien. »

- « C'est ce que tu crois ! »

Puis elle s'en va. Bon, au moins mon homme à remis les choses au clair. Edward revient dans l'écurie et je lui saute littéralement dessus. Il est surpris par ma manœuvre mais rigole avec moi.

_**PDV de TANYA :**_

Pétasse, c'est une pétasse. Elle a tout ce que je n'ai pas. Et ça, il est hors de question que je laisse ceci rester comme cela. Elle croit que je vais me laisser faire, à nettoyer la merde de ces bestioles ? Je suis sure que son Edward se console avec elle juste parce qu'il a pitié d'une pauvre fille comme elle. Et lui je compte bien l'avoir dans mon lit, ou non ailleurs, si Bella nous surprend je suis persuadée qu'elle appellera mon père sur le champ. Je suis sure qu'elle est au courant de l'arrangement que j'ai avec ce dernier d'ailleurs. Elle met un peu trop souvent la menace papa en avant. Et si elle est au courant cela veut dire que je n'ai aucune chance de faire ce que je souhaite, sauf si elle ne peut plus travailler.

Je ne mettrai pas des vies en danger, mais je peux vraiment l'emmerder et là je suis sure que papa sera pas là pour payer ce qui aura été détruit. Je peux être méchante quand je veux quelque chose, et là Swan va en payer le prix.

Je retourne dans l'écurie et le spectacle qui se joue devant moi me dégoûte. Mais je ne peux pas lâcher mes yeux de la scène. Un Edward sur Swan, en train de s'embrasser à pleine bouche. Elle lui retire son tee-shirt, et merde je suis mouillé juste à voir son corps. Putain il est canon, qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouve ? Il lui embrasse le cou et retire son débardeur. Putain je voudrais être à sa place.

Il l'embrasse toujours en se frottant à elle. Leurs gémissements parlent pour eux. Il continue à gémir plus fortement, et Swan lui ouvre son pantalon, et le descend juste en dessous de ses fesses. Putain le cul qu'il a! Edward lui retire son short en jeans complètement démodé et ils reprennent. Ils s'embrassent sans relâche, Edward lui bouge son string et la pénètre d'un coup de reins violent. Elle crie de surprise et de plaisir. Ils bougent ensemble frénétiquement en gémissant de plus en plus fort.

Il lui dit des mots doux aussi. Je n'ai jamais eu tous ça moi. Aucun mec ne m'a jamais parlé doucement, gentiment ni n'a eu de gestes tendres. Ils accélèrent leurs mouvements et crient leur jouissance ensemble. Je suis sur qu'il simule, elle ne peut pas lui donner du plaisir.

Bon je vais mettre mon plan à exécution. Je vérifie que personne ne me regarde. Son hôtel est en bois. Je prends le bidon d'essence derrière la grange et en badigeonne un peu à l'intérieur. Je sors en vitesse et lance une allumette. L'effet est immédiat. Ça brûle, quel beau feu de joie! Maintenant je crie partout en criant histoire d'alerter la populace.

- « AU SECOURS AU FEU ! »

Je vois Bella et Edward arriver en courant, complètement débraillés. Il attrape le jet d'eau pour arroser, mais le feu amplifie grandement. J'évite de sourire pour ne pas qu'on sache que j'y suis pour quelque chose. Bella appelle les pompiers rapidement en pleine panique.

Ils arrivent 10 minutes plus tard et commencent à inonder le bâtiment. Deux heures après le feu est maîtrisé et il ne reste pas grand-chose de ce stupide hôtel merdique. Bella appelle mon père pour l'informer de la situation quand un pompier ressort de la maison.

- « Melle Swan, ce qui a provoqué l'incendie et un départ de feu à l'aide de combustible inflammable. »

- « Mais c'est impossible, il n'y a rien qui aurait pu causer cela ! »

Edward la serre dans ses bras et moi je jubile. J'ai eu ma revanche contre cette peste. Par contre je n'avais pas prévu la suite. Je vois Jacob, un mec que j'ai sauté l'autre jour arriver avec le regard noir dans ma direction. Il va rien dire ce con hein ?

- « Bella, j'ai vu Tanya rentrer dans l'hôtel avec le bidon d'essence ! »

Le regard que me lancent à ce moment là Bella, Edward et Jacob, n'est pas bon pour moi. Bella prend son portable et appelle mon père, je suis complètement figée dans l'horreur de ce qu'il va se passer.

- « Eléazar, c'est Bella…nous savons la cause de l'incendie…. Ta fille a mis le feu volontairement….oui….ok merci Eléazar ! »

Elle raccroche, s'approche de moi et me gifle de toutes ses forces. Bon, j'évite de riposter sa n'arrangerait pas mon cas.

- « Donc, chère Tanya, vu que tu es responsable de ceci, ton père me débloque l'argent pour réparer… »

- « Tu vois pas besoin d'en faire un cirque ! »

- « Je n'ai pas terminé. Donc ton père me débloque l'argent, mais cet argent provient de tes comptes à toi. Il m'a aussi fais transmettre, que tu reprenais le premier vol ce soir et qu'il aller régler cela avec toi. »

- « Tu crois vraiment que je vais te donner un centime pour ton taudis ? »

- « Tanya, aux dernières nouvelles ton père t'as pris toute carte de crédit. Tu n'as plus accès à tes comptes. Donc tu ne décides en rien. La méchanceté et la jalousie ne t'apporteront rien dans la vie. J'espère que c'est une leçon que tu retiendra... pour toi!»

Sur ce elle fait demi tour et entre dans le bâtiment pour évaluer les dégâts. Moi je me contente d'appeler un taxi et aller à l'aéroport. Je sais ce qu'il m'attend maintenant. Mon père va me faire travailler pour rembourser ce que je viens de détruire. Mais ça ne change pas que j'aurais ma revanche sur Swan. Parce que non seulement, elle est heureuse, mais qu'en plus, elle se permet de me faire la morale! À moi! Tanya! C'est sûr et certain. Elle ne l'emportera pas au paradis. J'y veillerai! Foi de Tanya.

_**

* * *

**_

N'hésitez-pas à nous dire ce que vous souhaitez que nous lui fassions subir dans les prochains chapitres. Nous ne manquerons pas de vous satisfaire...


	17. La maîtresse

Coucou tout le monde !

Voilà un nouvel épisode des malheurs de Tanya,

Un grand merci à vous tous pour votre fidélité !

Réponses aux non-inscrites :

_Nana_ : merci beaucoup :D

_Sisko13_ : on attends ton idée alors :)

_Titine_ : c'est vrai qu'il n'y a rien à en tirer de cette pouf

_Ilonka_ : merci

_JgerinW_ : merci beaucoup !

* * *

-" Maîtresse, maîtresse, y'a Jacob qui m'embête!"

- "Allons, allons les enfants! Calmez-vous! Que se passe-t-il? Jacob, je croyais déjà t'avoir dit de ne pas jouer à attraper les lézards et les mettre devant les filles! Tout le monde n'aime pas ces animaux, tu fais peur à Alice et ça, ce n'est pas très gentil tu sais!"

-"Désolé Maîtresse, je le ferai plus"

-"Très bien, jouez tranquillement et profitez de votre récréation avant qu'on ne rentre travailler. Je compte sur toi Jacob pour bien te tenir?"

- "Oui Maîtresse"

Je regarde les enfants galoper partout dans la cour. Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont mignons à cet âge. Bien sûr, ils se chamaillent, mais ça ne dure jamais très longtemps. D'ailleurs, Jacob vient de prendre la main d'Alice et ils observent ensemble le comportement du lézard qui se réchauffe au soleil.

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, mais tout le monde m'appelle Bella. Ou Maîtresse selon leur âge! Je suis institutrice et m'occupe d'enfants qui ont entre 3 et 4 ans, autant vous dire des petits diablotins particulièrement mignons, mais remuants! Ils sont vifs et intelligents, ne tiennent pas en place et je dois changer régulièrement d'activité pour ne pas lasser leur concentration. Ce début d'année scolaire est plutôt sympathique et calme comparée à d'autres rentrées! Les enfants dont je m'occupe ont l'air plutôt sage. Sauf Alice et Jacob qui sont comme chiens et chats. Je souris en les observant, car j'ai l'impression que leur mode de communication sera la chamaillerie! Lorsque ce n'est pas Jacob qui court après Alice, c'est cette dernière qui vient asticoter le premier!

- "Les enfants, il est l'heure de rentrer" dis-je en tapant dans les mains. Chacun, sagement, vient se ranger devant moi, deux par deux. Alice ignore avec superbe le grand garçon blond qui tente de lui prendre la main. Pauvre Jasper! Mais il semble avoir plus d'un tour dans son sac et surtout savoir ce qu'il veut. Discrètement, il tend un bonbon à Alice, qui, toute souriante, accepte le présent et se range à ses côtés, au grand dam de Jacob. Je pense que cette petite Alice saura y faire avec les garçons!

La journée se passe merveilleusement bien. Les enfants sont en train d'écouter avec attention une histoire que j'affectionne particulièrement, bien qu'elle ne soit sans doute pas du goût des parents... "De la petite taupe qui voulait savoir qui lui avait fait dessus". Bon, c'est sûr et certain que ce n'est pas le livre le plus intellectuel qui soit, mais au moins, les enfants rient et apprennent qu'à chaque animal correspond une forme d'excrément spécifique! Et ça les fais mourir de rire. Evidemment, pouvoir parler de caca à l'école, c'est tellement drôle! Alice et Jasper sont restés côte à côte, se jetant des regards, se tenant la main. Ils sont vraiment trop mignons tous les deux! La petite Alice toute brune et ses yeux incroyablement verts et le grand Jasper (il est vraiment très grand pour son âge), tout blond et les yeux bleus. Jacob est resté de côté et écoute avec une grande attention l'histoire et sourit à la petite Jane.

Le seul qui n'écoute rien et vaque à ses occupations, comme s'il était seul au monde, invisible, c'est le petit Démétri. C'est comme s'il se disait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se mélanger aux autres, comme si cela lui était interdit. Je ne me rappelle pas de l'avoir vu sourire, il semble vraiment renfermé. Je l'observe du coin de l'œil, il regarde des livres.

Bientôt, c'est "l'heure des mamans". Disons des "parents", mais reconnaissons qu'en général, ce sont les mamans qui viennent chercher leurs enfants, ou des nounous. La maman de Jasper est une grande et très belle blonde et même si son fils semble avoir du mal à lâcher la main d'Alice, il est heureux de la retrouver et l'embrasse sur la joue avec fébrilité.

- "Comment ça s'est passé?"

- "Oh, très bien Madame Hale, Jasper est un petit garçon très sérieux peut-être même un peu trop- et très calme. Il semblerait qu'il n'ait aucune difficulté pour se faire des amis et il est très intelligent d'après ce qu'il m'a montré aujourd'hui"

- "C'est vrai qu'il est très calme, mais j'espère qu'il va s'épanouir et prendre de l'assurance"

- "J'y veillerai Madame Hale. A demain Jasper?"

- "A demain Maîtresse"

J'accueille ainsi toutes les mamans qui demandent des nouvelles de la journée de leur enfant... ne reste maintenant dans la classe que la petite Alice et Démétri. Je leur propose de jouer à un jeu de carte. Alice accepte en sautillant, pendant que Démétri reste toujours dans son coin, en déclinant simplement de la tête. Je n'ai pas encore entendu le son de sa voix, à part quelques hochements de tête... il semble être totalement indifférent au monde qui l'entoure. C'est ainsi que je fais une partie de Uno endiablée avec Alice, une combattante acharnée et innée!

Et d'un seul coup, je ressens un frisson incroyable courir le long de mon échine. Relevant la tête, je me noie dans un regard incroyable de profondeur... je vois d'où Alice tient ses magnifiques yeux verts!

- "Désolé de mon retard... je suis Edward Cullen, le papa d'Alice"

- "Enchantée Monsieur Cullen. Bella Swan, la Maîtresse de votre fille"

- "Ce premier jour s'est-il bien passé? Comment s'est-elle comportée? Je sais qu'elle peut parfois être... disons... très expansive" dit-il en me serrant la main... oups. Chaleur électrique qui se répand en moi et vient ruiner mon string. Oups. Non, non, c'est un parent d'élève. Un père. Sans doute marié. La veinarde! Et heureux en ménage! Et avec une petite fille! Alors, on range ses pulsions et on pense à autre chose qu'à lécher son corps qui a l'air... d'une sacrée friandise...

- "Alice est une petite fille très pétillante et très agréable! Elle est très intelligente et a l'air d'avoir... comment dire? Un esprit de compétition assez développé!"

- "C'est vrai! Je me demande de qui elle tient ça?"

Mon dieu! Son sourire est encore plus attirant que ses yeux! Il illumine son visage, l'éclairant de l'intérieur. Oups, non Bella, non, on a dit qu'on n'allait pas par là! Je te rappelle qu'il doit être marié! Marié, ça veut dire qu'il n'est pas disponible, donc, on ne chercher même pas à baver sur lui. On ignore la rivière qui coule entre ses cuisses, on... on se concentre sur le moment et quand on sera à la maison, on prendra soin de ce problème avec notre vibromasseur, ou en pensera sérieusement à investir dans l'achat d'un tel objet, qu'on débaptisera et qu'on appellera Edward! Là!

- "Bien, à demain Monsieur Cullen! À demain Alice!"

- "A demain Maîtresse!"

- "Appelez-moi Edward... _miss_? Swan"

Je suis aussi rouge qu'une tomate en lui tendant la main. Sur un dernier au-revoir, les voilà partis et je reste avec Démétri. Je m'approche de lui.

- "Démétri, tu veux que je te lise le livre dont tu regardes les images?"

Il secoue la tête. Bon. Décidément, au niveau communication, ce n'est pas gagné. Mais c'est mon travail que de faire en sorte qu'il s'intègre correctement dans la classe, avec ses camarades de classe et avec moi. Certains enfants sont plus sauvages que d'autres, prennent plus de temps pour nouer des contacts... peut-être en fait-il partie?

- "Veux-tu faire un coloriage avec moi? Regarde, j'ai ici de belles images de camion de pompier. Tu sais de quelles couleurs sont les camions de pompier?"

- "Rouge" me répond un filet de voix. Super! Contact établit!

- "Tu veux bien le colorier pour moi? Tu sais, je t'avoue un grand secret... je ne sais pas colorier sans dépasser les traits. Tu veux bien m'aider?"

- "Voui"

- "Merci mon grand" dis-je en souriant.

Ah, j'ai entendu le son de sa voix, je suis ravie. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que j'entende de grands éclats provenant du couloir.

- "Qu'est-ce que... Démétri, tu m'attends ici, d'accord? Tu finis ton dessin, je reviens tout de suite. Je ne quitte pas l'école, je suis juste là. D'accord?"

- "Voui" dit-il sans même relever la tête.

Je me précipite dans le couloir et reste médusée devant le spectacle. Alice est en pleur dans un coin, tandis que son père tente de s'échapper de la prise tentaculaire d'une grande blonde qui semble n'être faite que de bras!

- "Arrêtez, mais arrêtez, vous être vraiment folle! Vous faîtes peur à ma fille, espèce de tarée!"

- "Allons Edward, allons! Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis non, alors que je sais parfaitement que tu pense oui? Hum? Allons, il ne sert à rien de lutter contre notre attirance réciproque!"

- "Arrêtez Madame Denali, quand comprendrez-vous que NON, ça veut vraiment dire NON?"

- "Allons Edward! Le DESTIN, le destin nous a permit de nous rencontrer! Ne voyez-vous donc pas les signes? Tous les signes sont réunis! Allons, combien de psychologues y a-t-il dans cette ville? La chance a voulu que je vous choisisse! Combien y a-t-il d'écoles dans cette ville? La Providence a fait que mon fils soit dans la même école que votre fille! Tout me parle Edward, tout me parle et me fait dire que vous êtes l'homme de ma vie, l'homme qui sera le père de mon enfant! Edward Cullen! Faîtes-moi vôtre! Je suis toute à vous!"

- "Madame Denali! Je suis psychiatre! Et vous êtes ma patiente! Il n'est pas l'heure d'une séance, vous prendrez rendez-vous! Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, ma fille a besoin de moi! Et je vous prierai de faire comme si vous ne me connaissiez pas lorsque j'ai les rares possibilités de venir chercher ma fille!"

Je m'approche pendant qu'ils... hum... discutent et prend Alice dans mes bras.

-"Chut, tout va bien ma chérie, ton papa n'a rien" dis-je dans ses cheveux

- "Je sais" renifle-t-elle, "c'est juste que la dame elle me fait peur! Papa m'a expliqué que son métier, c'est de soigner des gens qui sont différents de nous. Qui ne comprennent pas la même chose que les autres gens. Mais quand on en voit pour de vrai, ben, ça fait peur!"

- "Je comprends ma chérie... ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est bientôt fini. Tu veux venir dans la classe faire un dessin avec Démétri?"

- "Non... je veux Papa"

Je me redresse. Je suis d'un naturel assez timide et réservé, mais pas quand il s'agit d'enfants. C'est mon métier de m'occuper d'eux et là, la petite Alice a besoin de son Papa!

- "Hum. Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais Alice a besoin de rentrer chez elle pour se reposer" dis-je d'une voix ferme, la voix de l'institutrice, en direction de la grande blonde qui continue de s'agripper au coude de ce pauvre Monsieur Cullen.

Elle se tourne vers moi, lance un œil glacial et continue de saisir le bras de sa victime. Limite qu'elle ne le lui arrache. Le pauvre! Il me fait pitié. Hum. Soyons honnête, je comprends qu'elle le veuille. Moi-même, si je ne me retenais pas... bref... Focus! Ne nous laissons pas lentement entraîner dans les profondeurs inadaptées! Surtout en face d'une blonde dégénérée!

- "Madame Denali je présume?"

- "Oui... et alors?"

- "Il me semble que votre fils, vous savez, le petit Démétri, est le dernier enfant dans ma classe et qu'il doit attendre impatiemment que sa maman vienne le chercher"

- "Qui?"

- "Votre fils! Vous l'avez amené ce matin, en disant: je suis Tanya Denali et voici mon fils, Démétri"!

- "Ah, oui, c'est vrai que j'ai un enfant! Hum... oh, Edward, vous seriez un si bon père pour ce petit! Il lui manque une présence masculine, il lui manque un père et vous êtes... vous êtes déjà un père"

- "Madame Denali! Une femme qui ne s'occupe pas de son fils... je pense qu'il faut que vous preniez rendez-vous avec ma secrétaire pour de nouvelles séances. Intensives pour régler votre problème. Ou mieux, j'ai un collègue qui sera plus à même de traiter votre cas!"

- "Oh, ooui, avec vous Docteur Cullen, je peux suivre un traitement... oui, traitez-moi toute ma vie durant".

Le pauvre Monsieur Cullen est tout rouge et me fait de grands signes... avec ses yeux... M... Mais que puis-je faire? Comment le sauver?

- "Madame Denali, je vous prierai de bien vouloir venir vous occuper de votre petit Démétri, il est fort tard déjà pour lui je pense... et il est l'heure que je rentre chez moi. Je suis désolée de devoir vous le dire, mais si vous ne récupérez pas votre enfant, je vais devoir appeler la gendarmerie et vous irez le récupérer au poste!"

- "Ce que vous pouvez être désagréable comme enseignante! Tout ça pour quelques pauvres minutes de retard, franchement, vous êtes payée à l'heure ou quoi? Avec toutes les vacances que vous avez, vous vous permettez encore de rogner sur quelques secondes, vous êtes vraiment une petite fonctionnaire dans l'âme !

A ces mots, je deviens toute rouge... une colère incroyable me saisit.

- "Non mais, pour qui vous prenez-vous? Savez-vous ce que c'est que d'être enseignante? Mon travail consiste à m'occuper des enfants et à leur apprendre des choses! Pour qu'ils réussissent dans la vie! La seule chose que je demande, c'est que les parents viennent récupérer leur progéniture en temps et en heure! Une journée complète d'école est assez longue pour eux et assez fatigante! Si vous, vous en tant que mère, n'êtes pas capable d'être ponctuelle, ce n'est pas mon problème! Surtout que ce n'est pas pour une bonne raison que vous êtes en retard pour récupérer le fruit de votre propre chair! C'est uniquement parce que vous avez décidé de vous jeter sur un pauvre père de famille, dont l'épouse doit s'inquiéter de ne pas le voir revenir! Vous devriez, Madame Denali, ranger vos hormones dans un placard et ressortir le manteau de la mère que vous êtes! Quelle image renvoyez-vous à ce pauvre Démétri? Mais quel genre de mère êtes-vous donc _madame_? »

- "Qu'est-ce que vous savez du métier de mère chère _Mademoiselle_ Swan? Vous n'êtes pas mariée à ce que je constate vu l'absence de bague à vos doigts boudinés, vous n'avez pas d'enfants, vous n'êtes qu'une vieille fille! Avez-vous même jamais vu le loup? Je suis sûre que non, vu comme vous êtes fagoté et au regard de votre physique ingrat!"

- "Du métier de mère, je ne connais pas grand chose. Cependant, je connais suffisamment les enfants pour en avoir trente chaque jour de la semaine ou presque, et ce, depuis quelques années maintenant. Et ce que réclame un enfant, c'est de l'attention et de l'amour. Pas une mère qui saute sur tout ce qui porte un pantalon!"

- "Alors là, permettez-moi de vous détromper, je ne saute pas sur tout ce qui porte un pantalon comme vous le dîtes si poétiquement, mais j'ai décidé, pardon, le Destin a décidé de mettre Edward Cullen sur mon chemin et le Destin a décidé qu'il serait l'homme parfait pour moi!"

- "Mais vous n'êtes pas seule, vous avez un fils! Dont le père a peut-être son mot à dire! Et Monsieur Cullen ici présent est marié et père de famille! Ne vous est-il jamais traversé l'esprit que Monsieur Cullen ne veuille pas de vous? Comment oseriez-vous penser à détruire une famille juste au nom d'une illusion?"

- "Ce n'est pas moi! C'est le Destin!" dit-elle en écartant les bras.

Je soupire. Je pense que ça ne sert à rien de discuter avec elle. Elle est folle, il n'y a pas à s'étonner qu'elle consulte un psychiatre! Et à mon humble avis, ses médicaments ne sont pas assez forts! Ce qui est dramatique, à mon sens, c'est qu'on ait laissé un pauvre enfant innocent entre les mains de cette folle furieuse! Pauvre gosse!

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Edward Cullen et Alice se diriger vers les toilettes. Finalement, Madame Denali se décide à aller chercher son fils. Je secoue la tête. Elle reste sur le pas de la porte.

- "Ah, toi, viens ici, on s'en va" dit-elle sèchement.

Puis, fière et hautaine, ses talons vertigineux claquant le lino à chaque pas, elle quitte l'école, son fils traînant les pieds derrière elle, regardant le sol, à distance raisonnable de sa mère. Il n'est pas gâté. Et après, on s'étonnera que certains hommes deviennent des machos inconditionnels! Si j'avais eu une mère comme celle là, je pense que je serai devenue une psychopathe ou un assassin. Ou un écrivain qui s'amuserait à tuer sa mère dans ses bouquins, en lui faisant subir d'affreuses tortures...

- "Pss... Psss... Psss"

- "Oui?"

- "Elle est partie?"

- "Oui"

- "Je vous dois une fière chandelle... _Mademoiselle _Swan?"

- "Appelez-moi Bella. Ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours votre métier... hum... je m'inquiète pour ce petit garçon"

- "Oh, moi aussi j'avoue. Mais je sais que cette mère étrange et son petit bonhomme vivent chez les grands-parents qui sont particulièrement affectueux et supplantent autant que faire se peut les lacunes de leur fille. Certes, rien ne remplacera l'amour et l'attention d'une mère... mais au moins, lorsqu'il est chez lui, ses grands-parents sont présents et s'en occupent vraiment bien"

- "Bien... je vais quand même le surveiller. Je n'aime pas le comportement de... heu... bref, j'espère qu'il ira bien. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée Monsieur Cullen"

- "Appelez-moi Edward... bonne soirée à vous... Bella... et hum... merci d'avoir pris ma défense si brillamment tout à l'heure... et ... vous en ferez ce que vous voudrez... mais je suis veuf"

- "Oh"

- "A demain?"

- "A demain... Edward... à demain Alice"

- "A demain maîtresse"

Je rentre chez moi, et mes rêves sont... remplis d'yeux verts, sont remplis de chevelure bronze folle, de musique rauque de sa voix... je rêve comme jamais ça ne m'est arrivé, d'un beau, très, très, très beau veuf... et de caresses qui font vibrer mon corps...

Les jours et les semaines passent. Ce seront bientôt les vacances scolaires. Je jongle entre Tanya Denali et Edward. Le Bel Edward. Il passe récupérer sa fille deux fois par semaine à 16h30, et jamais les mêmes soirs... sans doute pour éviter Madame Denali. Mais elle arrive toujours à le coincer dans un coin et hurle son affection sans aucune retenue. Toute l'école est au courant. Tous les parents d'élèves sont au courant. D'ailleurs, tout l'immeuble est au courant. Peut-être même la planète et la galaxie... et peut-être même jusqu'aux profondeurs abyssales d'un autre système solaire!

Madame Hale reste interloquée à chaque fois qu'elle assiste, impuissante, au spectacle qu'offre la mère de Démétri. En revanche, elle aime beaucoup Alice, qui grâce à sa vivacité, a donné un sourire éclatant sur le visage d'habitude si sévère et sérieux de son fils.

Mon attirance, totalement déplacée pour le père d'une élève, s'avère chaque jour plus forte, chaque jour plus difficile à ignorer. Et ma foi, j'ai dû augmenter considérablement le stock de mes petites culottes tant mes rêves sont... érotiques... je me suis même demandé s'il ne fallait pas que j'investisse sérieusement dans un vibromasseur au lieu de ne faire que parler à cet objet imaginaire, tant mon bas-ventre est crispé et attend une libération... mais je suis sûre qu'un outil en latex ne recréera jamais les sensations que lui, lui pourrait me procurer... je secoues la tête. Voilà que je commence à fantasmer même en pleine journée! "Arrête, arrête ça tout de suite" me dis-je, "ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment", mais comment fait-on pour arrêter d'être... mouillée en sa présence? De rêver? De ses mains, de ses sourires en coin, de ses yeux qui brillent incroyablement lorsqu'il me regarde? De là à imaginer que c'est moi qui fait danser cette flamme coquine, il n'y a qu'un pas... que je ne franchirais pas.

- "Mademoiselle Swan?"

- "Madame Hale?"

- "Mon Jasper est vraiment épanouie depuis qu'il est dans votre classe et depuis qu'il a fait la rencontre d'Alice"

- "C'est vrai, comparé au premier jour d'école, il est vraiment beaucoup plus ouvert, même avec les autres enfants. Jasper est brillant, c'est un meneur, il sait détecter les sentiments des autres, il est très sensible et charmant. C'est un vrai plaisir de l'avoir dans ma classe"

- "Il est dithyrambique à votre égard vous savez... je me demande" dit-elle en souriant, "s'il est plus amoureux de vous ou d'Alice"

- "Certainement d'Alice! Mais vous savez ce que sont les amours enfantines!"

- "Certes, mais c'est tellement mignon à cet âge! Croyez-vous que le papa d'Alice acceptera qu'elle vienne jouer avec Jasper?"

- "Je ne sais pas, il n'y a pas de raison qu'il refuse. D'ailleurs, le voici. Voulez-vous que je vous le présente"

- "Bien sûr"

- "Monsieur Cullen?"

- "Oh Bella, tout va bien?"

- "Oui, oui, je vous présente Madame Hale, la maman de Jasper"

- "Ah, Madame Hale, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance, Alice n'arrête pas de me parler de jasper... et dit qu'il la fait attendre!"

- "Jasper aussi n'arrête pas de parler d'Alice, j'ai l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours! Verriez-vous un inconvénient à ce que votre fille vienne jouer? Ce sont les vacances demain, et mon fils est si triste de ne pas voir sa petite Alice pendant 15 jours"

- "Aucun problème... Si Alice veut bien... mais ça m'étonnerait qu'elle refuse!"

Madame Hale repart bientôt avec Alice et Jasper qui se tiennent par la main. Nous laissant seuls avec... mon fantasme sur pattes, mon Adonis aux yeux verts, mon appel au vice personnel. L'école est déserte, et il est là... l'épaule appuyée nonchalamment contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés, mettant en valeur ses muscles que je devine longs et fins... oups... non, j'ai dis que ce n'était pas bien de penser à ça...maintenant. Sur mon lieu de travail... avec un parent d'élève... Même si ce parent est si divinement attirant. Si virile... si... même si je rêve de lui toutes les nuits, même si je rêve de lécher, goûter, mordiller chaque centimètre carrée de sa peau, même si... vite un verre d'eau glacée, une douche froide, penser à un iceberg, à n'importe quoi qui calme le feu dans ma petite culotte! Vite!

Vite, y'a urgence, sinon, je vais imploser... Et rien ne s'arrange lorsque je le vois se rapprocher de moi... Lentement et sûrement... tel un magnifique félin... Et je me noie dans la profondeur de ses yeux émeraude... Happée par la magie de l'instant. Je suis fascinée. Hypnotisée. Incapable du moindre mouvement. Et pire que tout, ne voulant pas bouger, car je suis prisonnière volontaire de son regard. Que va-t-il faire? Va-t-il m'embrasser ou a-t-il simplement un renseignement à me demander?

Mon cœur brûle dans ma poitrine comme jamais. Mes paumes sont moites, ma respiration bloquée. Le temps s'arrête...

- "Bella" chante-t-il de sa voix de ténor

- "Mmmm?"

- "Depuis ce premier jour où je vous ais vu dans cette classe, je n'ai eu qu'une seule envie... vous embrasser... nous sommes seuls et je vais vous embrasser. Si vous n'en avez pas envie, dites-moi d'arrêter"

- "Mmmm?"

- "Je prends ça pour un oui!"

Ses lèvres viennent se poser avec douceur sur les miennes. Je le savais... je l'ai imaginé ce baiser. Je l'ai imaginé tant et tant de fois... mais aucun de mes rêves n'est aussi bon que la réalité. Sa bouche douce me caresse, me goûte, sa langue chaude vient quémander l'accès à ma chaleur, ce que j'accepte avec empressement... je crois que je vais... défaillir tant ce baiser est bon, tant les sensations sont parfaites. Je frissonne des pieds à la tête, je vois des étoiles, mon cœur et mon corps s'envolent dans une autre sphère. Nous ne sommes plus ici, nous sommes juste nous deux dans notre propre univers.

Ses mains voyagent sur mon corps avec dextérité, créant des brasiers partout. Mes mains fourragent dans ses cheveux, griffant légèrement son cuir chevelu, puis palpant avec avidité son torse musclé, son dos, jusqu'à ses fesses fermes et rebondies. Oh, oui, fermes et rebondies... mais certainement pas aussi ferme que ce que je sens contre mon estomac. Oh, oui, Coucou toi, tu sais que j'ai vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup rêvé de toi et là, te sentir contre moi... C'est encore mieux que mes rêves, y'a pas à dire...

- "Bella... J'ai tellement envie de toi... tellement"

- "Edward... pas autant que moi, c'est sûr"

- "Bella, dis-moi d'arrêter, sinon... tu... je vais te prendre. Ici et maintenant. Comme une bête"

- "Oui... comme une bête"

Oui, comme une bête, comme il veut, mais tout de suite. Je déboutonne avec difficulté sa chemise et encore plus fébrilement son pantalon, faisant glisser son boxer dans la foulée, tandis que ses mains jouent les magiciennes partout sur mon corps. Il relève ma jupe et fait glisser ma pauvre culotte qui a bien besoin d'un essorage, le long de mes jambes.

Il me porte jusqu'à mon bureau, et me pose avec délicatesse sur le bord, sa langue jouant de symphonie avec la mienne, pendant que ses doigts incroyables glissent avec aisance dans mon intimité plus que prête. Edward, Edward! Je suis prête depuis la nuit des temps! Pas la peine de faire de longs préliminaires, je suis super archi top prête, plus prête, je ne peux pas. Et il doit bien s'en rendre compte, car je le sens me quitter...

La respiration hachée, j'ouvre les yeux et contemple un spectacle des plus extraordinaires... Lui, l'Apollon, en train d'enfiler son habit de latex, sur cette partie de son anatomie, partie divine, magnifique, longue, large et dure... ainsi habillé, il se rapproche de moi, m'embrasse dans le cou, joue avec mes seins qu'il palpe rudement me faisant gémir de plaisir, anticipation extra-sensorielle qui appelle plus, encore, toujours plus...

Il me relève doucement, puis très lentement, il me fait me tourner, mes seins frottant contre le bois froid du bureau... et sans plus d'attente cruelle, je le sens en moi, m'investissant pleinement, si entièrement, butant au fond de moi... jamais je n'ai été aussi complète, je crie de bonheur, je crie sans me soucier d'où je suis, seuls comptent ce sexe magique en moi et lui, Edward. Ses vas et vient se font plus forts encore, ses mains agrippent mes hanches avec force, comme pour pousser plus loin en moi... Chaque mouvement me rapproche de ma délivrance, chaque mouvement me rapproche des étoiles... et bientôt, le souffle court, je hurle lorsqu'un feu d'artifice éclate dans mon bas ventre, l'embrasant et le faisant exploser en pluie d'étoiles brûlantes... à peine redescendu de mon nuage, je le sens se déverser dans un bruit sourd... oui. C'était magnifique, c'était sublime, c'était plus qu'à la hauteur de mes espérances. C'était... encore...

- "oh, Bella, c'était magique! Encore meilleur que dans mes rêves les plus fous...et crois-moi, j'ai rêvé de te faire l'amour... tous les jours... toutes les nuits..."

- "Edward... ne me pique pas mes répliques, ni mes pensées! J'ai rêvé chaque nuit de t'avoir avec moi et là... je suis exaucée!"

Nous nous embrassons passionnément, avant de nous rhabiller. Il sera bientôt l'heure qu'Edward aille chercher Alice chez Jasper. Main dans la main, nous quittons la salle de classe qui a vu notre première fois. Et quelle première fois! J'espère qu'il y en aura des milliers d'autres! La tête encore dans les nuages, nous nous sourions... car nous savons qu'une histoire est en train de voir le jour... notre histoire.

Jusqu'à ce que nous voyons au bout du couloir, notre pire cauchemar... Madame Tanya Denali. Fièrement campée sur ses deux jambes. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Le regard bleu presque noir. Le visage déformé par une rage hideuse. Fulminante.

- "Madame Denali? Que faites-vous ici? L'école est fermée... Où est Démétri?"

- "Oh, vous l'institutrice à cinquante centimes d'euro, ne faites pas celle qui s'intéresse à mon fils! Ah, je le savais! Je le savais que vous étiez désagréable avec moi, uniquement parce que vous le vouliez pour vous! Pour vous toute seule! Mais ça ne sera pas!"

- "Mais de quoi parlez-vous?"

- "De lui! Du Docteur Edward Cullen! Si je peux pas l'avoir, personne ne l'aura!"

- "Mais enfin, Madame Denali, ce n'est pas une chose! C'est un être humain qui a des sentiments! Il a choisit de ne PAS ETRE avec vous! Vous pouvez comprendre ça?"

- "Non! Et ne dites pas que c'est parce que je suis blonde vous là! C'est parce que le DESTIN, le destin l'a choisit pour être avec moi! Pas avec vous! Avec MOI" hurle-t-elle en crachant, postillonnant et bavant

Je vois Edward passer tapoter discrètement sur son portable... Je lève un sourcil circoncit puis retourne mon attention sur la vache enragée en face de moi... Pourvu que je ne me fasse pas mordre... encore que pour Edward, je sois capable de beaucoup de chose... mais pas d'attraper la rage quand même, ce n'est pas bien joli... je veux dire qu'elle bave en faisant des bulles, herk, c'est dégoûtant!

- "Allez, Madame Denali, je vais vous raccompagner chez vous... je pense que vos parents doivent s'inquiéter... et que votre petit Démétri aussi... il doit attendre un bisou de sa maman avant d'aller dormir"

- "Arrêtez de me parler comme à un de vos mouflets de 3 ans! J'ai passé l'âge! Edward! Edward, tu entends comme elle me parle? Elle est méchante avec moi" dit-elle en tapant du pied par terre et en boudant... ok, je crois qu'on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge.

- "Allez, Tanya" dit Edward d'une voix très douce. Je le regarde en ouvrant de grands yeux... Qu'est-ce que... "Viens avec moi Tanya... je vais te présenter des gentils messieurs"

- "Je vais jusqu'au bout du monde avec toi mon Eddy à moi et pas à la vilaine brune qu'elle n'est même pas jolie" et paf, elle me tire la langue. Effectivement, nous sommes dans une cours de récréation!

Je vois arriver deux brancardiers, suivi d'un monsieur assez âgé, qui se tient droit et fier. Mais on peut lire dans ses yeux une profonde tristesse.

- "Tanya, tu vois ces messieurs?"

- "Voui Eddy"

- "Alors ces messieurs sont des gentils chauffeurs, ils vont te conduire dans une maison spéciale..."

- "Tu y seras?"

- "Dès demain Tanya... dès demain..."

- "Alors, on y vaaaaa!" dit-elle en sautant dans les bras du brancardier le plus costaud. On l'entend chanter jusqu'à ce que sa voix ne soit plus qu'un bruit lointain.

- "Monsieur Denali... je désolé que nous soyons obligé d'en arriver à cette extrémité, je sais que la décision a été difficile, sera, et est difficile à prendre, mais..."

- "Je sais Docteur Cullen. Nous en avons discuté très longuement avec mon épouse. Démétri souffre du comportement de sa mère, vous en souffrez dans une certaine mesure, mais surtout, ma fille en souffre, car elle... elle est folle, il faut se rendre à l'évidence. Elle va finir par devenir dangereuse, pour elle-même et pour les autres... Merci Docteur pour tous vos bons conseils"

- "Je suis navré de n'avoir pas pu faire mieux... mais vous avez pris la bonne décision"

- "Il n'y avait pas d'autres choix. Au revoir Docteur Cullen. Mademoiselle" dit-il en saluant.

Je regarde le vieux monsieur partir, les épaules voûtées... Pauvre homme. Obligé d'interner sa fille unique, ça ne doit pas être facile.

- "Bella, Tanya est folle. Aucune thérapie que j'ai essayée n'a eu le moindre effet. J'ai eu peur pour son fils, j'ai eu peur pour ma fille et j'ai eu peur aussi pour toi. Elle devenait obsédée par moi, elle me traquait jour et nuit... et"

- "Chut Edward, j'ai bien vu comme elle était... Je trouve juste dommage que... disons pour son père ça ne doit pas être facile et quand au petit Démétri..."

- "Je sais, je sais... mais pour l'instant, j'ai envie de parler de choses gaies... veux-tu venir chercher Alice avec moi?"

- "Serait-ce une proposition Monsieur le Docteur Cullen?"

- "Bien sûr... une proposition indécente même... si vous vous laissez faire..."

Je souris... la vie est belle parce que je sais qu'elle m'a mit Edward sur mon chemin... était-ce le destin? Non, pas le Destin!

_**

* * *

**_

N'hésitez-pas à nous dire ce que vous souhaitez que nous lui fassions subir dans les prochains chapitres. Nous ne manquerons pas de vous satisfaire...


	18. La famille

Coucou tout le monde !

Voilà un nouvel épisode des malheurs de Tanya,

Un grand merci à vous tous pour votre fidélité !

Toutes vos idées sont prisent en compte et nous faisons de notre mieux pour en faire des Os !

* * *

**_PDV d'Edward : _**

4 ans.

Cela va faire 4 ans que je ne suis pas retourné voir ma famille. Et là, je pars pour 3 semaines de vacances. Je me présente. Edward Anthony Cullen, j'ai 27 ans, je suis patron de mon entreprise de marketing et c'est la première fois que je me permets des vacances. Ma mère à insisté pour que je vienne, car des amis à eux sont là et donc toute la famille sera réuni au bout d'une semaine pour fêter les 50 ans de mon père. Ca me brise le cœur de partir, mais bon, ma mère m'a prévenu que si je ne daigner pas montrer le bout de mon nez, elle aurait ma peau. Et je peux vous garantir qu'une menace de ma mère vaut mieux la prendre au sérieux.

Ma sœur serait déjà arrivée avec son mari et son fils Thomas, que je n'ai pas vu depuis sa naissance. Mon frère doit venir avec sa femme et leurs deux filles, Gaëlle et Maïlis. Je serais seul.

Me voilà dans l'avion, pour 6 heures de vol non stop. Les hôtesses de l'air me font du gringe ouvertement, en se baissant vers moi pour me faire voir leur décolleté, ou des regards aguicheurs. J'en tremble rien que d'y penser. Je ne suis pas un coureur de jupons et je déteste les blondes, les personnes qui se prennent pour le nombril de la terre et qui ne pense qu'à me mettre dans leur lit. Ce genre de choses en général me fait fuir. Je m'endors pour faire aller ce vol beaucoup plus vite. Je suis stressé de revoir les miens. J'ai des choses à leur dire qui, j'espère ne les mettra pas en colère.

6 heures de vol plus tard me voilà à l'aéroport de Seattle. Je patiente pour récupérer mes valises quand je sens des bras me serrer dans le dos. L'odeur m'indique que c'est ma petite sœur qui n'a pas su patienter. Je me tourne et la serre fort dans mes bras.

- « Comment ça va Aly ? »

- « Edward tu m'as manqué, tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer ! »

- « Vous m'avais tous manqué aussi Aly, je prends ma valise et je te suis. »

Elle m'aide avec mes deux valises et me dirige vers l'entrée de l'aéroport où ma mère, mon père, Jasper, Thomas, une blonde, une rousse et un brun m'attendent. Je ne connais pas les trois dernières personnes. Je me dirige directement vers ma mère et la serre fort dans mes bras.

- « Esmée, lâche-le, tu va nous l'étouffer ! »

- « Je suis tellement contente de te voir Edward, je ne veux plus que tu sois aussi absent à l'avenir. »

- « Je vais essayer maman ! »

Puis mon père me prend aussi dans ses bras.

- « C'est tellement bon de te voir ! »

- « C'est bon de vous voir papa ! »

Je me dirige vers Jasper qui me fais un petit sourire et me tant sa main.

- « Enfin tu es là. J'ai eu du mal à tenir Alice depuis qu'elle sait que tu viens ! »

- « Ravie de te revoir Jasper ! Et c'est le petit Thomas que je vois là ! »

- « Salut tonton ! » Me dit-il en me sautant dans les bras.

- « Salut bonhomme, tu devrais arrêter de grandir, j'ai bien cru ne pas te reconnaître. »

- « Faut bien que je grandisse pour devenir fort comme tonton Emmett ! »

- « Tu as raison ! »

- « Edward ? »

- « Oui maman ? »

- « Je voudrais te présentais nos ami qui sont venu d'Alaska pour l'anniversaire de ton père. »

Elle me prend le bras et me dirige vers les trois personnes. L'homme et grand, cheveux brun, des yeux marron, un visage sérieux. La femme rousse est grande aussi, des yeux bleu gris et un regard amical. La grande blonde, des yeux bleu gris, un regard qui me fais trembler juste à la regarder, elle a un physique qui je dirais de totalement refais. Le genre de femme que je vais éviter comme la peste pendant mon séjour.

- « Edward je te présente Eléazar, Carmen et Tanya ! »

- « Ravie de vous rencontrer ! »

- « Nous sommes ravi aussi chère Edward, votre mère n'a pas tari déloge concernant votre personne ! »

- « Heuuu…Elle a tendance à un peu exagéré les choses. »

- « Oh non, tu es absolument craquant ! » Me dit Tanya dans un souffle.

Beurk, elle me fait déjà du rentre dedans. Ce séjour va être long, très long. Nous montons en voiture, je monte directement avec mes parents, pas moyen que cette blonde m'approche. Chance à moi, Alice monte avec nous. Donc Tanya monte avec Jasper et ses parents. La route jusqu'à la maison de mes parents et rapide et au bout de 20 minutes nous arrivons dans le chemin qui mène à leur villa. Elle n'a pas changé depuis 4 ans. Mon père monte mes valises avec moi.

- « Emmett arrive quand ? »

- « Dans 4 jours, ils seront là avant mon anniversaire ! »

- « Ok »

- « Ca fais plaisir de te voir mon fils ! »

- « Je suis content d'être là papa. Il faudra que je vous parle à toi et maman assez rapidement ! »

- « Très bien, tu as des soucis ? »

- « Oh non aucun, je pense que c'est une bonne nouvelle que j'ai à vous annoncer ! »

- « Très bien, nous essayerons de trouver un moment dans les jours qui vienne ! »

- « Il faudrait que ce soit rapidement ! »

- « D'accord ! »

- « Merci papa ! »

Je range mes affaires, je vais prendre une douche et quand j'arrive dans ma chambre, Tanya est assise sur mon lit. Je resserre la serviette que je porte autour de la taille.

- « Tanya, que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

- « Oh rien de spécial, je voulais juste discuter un peu avec toi ! »

- « Si tu veux bien me laisser m'habiller ? »

- « Oh oui, excuse moi ! »

- « Merci, je te rejoins en bas ? »

- « Je préfèrerai un endroit plus….intime ! »

- « Heuuu….moi je préfèrerai discuter avec toi dans le salon ! »

- « D'accord ! » souffle-t-elle déçu.

Elle sort de ma chambre et je m'habille vite fais avant qu'elle ne décide de revenir. Je descends jusqu'au salon où toute la famille est présente, en train de discuter. Je m'installe sur un fauteuil et Alice vient se mettre sur mes genoux. Une habitude que nous avions étant enfant et qui continue malgré notre âge. Tanya change de place et vient s'installer en face de moi en lançant un regard noir à Alice qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

- « Alors Edward, comment fonctionne ton entreprise ? »

- « Très bien, j'ai de gros clients et ça tourne à plein régime depuis le début. J'en suis très content ! »

- « Ohhhhh ! Tu es chef d'entreprise ? » Me demande Tanya

- « Oui ! »

Elle me fait un petit sourire qui se veut certainement sexy, mais qui me fais lui renvoyer une espèce de grimace. Alice rit sous cape et me chuchote à l'oreille.

- « Elle espère te plaire pour te faire tomber dans son lit ! »

Je ris ouvertement maintenant et Alice rit avec moi.

- « Qui y a-t-il de drôle ? » demande Tanya

- « Je lui parlais de son neveu et des bêtises qu'il pouvait nous faire ! »

Je vois Tanya lui faire un sourire forcé et je décide de lui poser quelques questions. Histoire de savoir à quoi exactement je dois m'attendre avec une telle femme dans les parages.

- « Alors Tanya, tu fais quoi dans la vie ? » Elle sourit quand elle voit que je m'intéresse à elle.

- « Je travail avec papa. Je lui organise ses galas, et tous ca quoi ! »

- « Et as-tu quelqu'un dans ta vie ? »

Son sourire s'agrandi à ma question.

- « Non, car la personne que je souhaite ne sais pas encore qu'elle a craqué pour moi ! » Me dit-elle en me fixant dans les yeux.

- « Dommage pour lui. Envisages-tu d'avoir des enfants ? »

- « Oh non ! Ca va me déformé le corps, et franchement je n'ai aucune patience avec un enfant ! »

- « Ne dit pas cela devant la femme de mon frère, tu risques gros ! » lui dit Alice

- « Chacun ses opinions. Moi je ne me vois pas mère ! »

La discussion dérive sur des sujets banals. Avant le repas mon père m'appelle dans la cuisine avec ma mère. Je m'installe sur un des tabourets du bar et regarde mes parents.

- « Voilà j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer ! »

- « Va-y nous t'écoutons ! »

- « Alors je….. »

- « Désolé de vous déranger, mais je devais parlais avec Edward seul à seul ! »

Elle me fait chier cette Tanya de malheur là, elle ne voit pas que je discute avec mes parents ? Elle me prend le bras, ne s'excuse même pas au près de mes parents et m'entraîne avec elle dans le jardin. Elle me tient toujours le bras et n'a pas l'air de vouloir me lâcher. Bon, je vais faire avec pour le moment.

- « Edward ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure te concernais ! »

- « Ah ! Désolé Tanya, mais comment dire, sans te vexer….hum…tu n'es pas du tout mon style de femme ! »

- « Mais enfin Edward, je suis le style de tout homme ! »

- « Non, pas du mien. Et puis tu ne veux pas d'enfant, tu travaille avec ton père, plein de choses qui fait que nous ne serons jamais ensemble. »

- « Edward, tu es mon homme idéal, je…je…j'ai eu un coup de foudre en te voyant ! »

- « Tanya, non. Tu ne m'attire même pas. Ne cherche pas… »

- « D'ici la fin de ces vacances, tu seras avec moi et ça je te le garantie ! »

- « Tanya, tu ne peux pas m'obliger à être avec toi. »

- « Bien c'est ce que nous verrons ! »

Et elle s'en va me laissant planter sur place. Elle est complètement folle ! Elle se croit irrésistible, alors qu'elle est loin d'être un canon ! Bon, je laisse tomber et pars retrouver mes parents. Ils sont en pleine discussion avec Eléazar et Carmen. Je décide finalement d'embrasser tout le monde et monte me coucher. Le voyage à été long. Mon portable sonne quand j'arrive dans ma chambre. Je réponds vivement. A la fin de l'appel je suis zen et fini par me coucher tranquillement.

Les 3 jours suivent on été les pires jours de ma vie. Déjà, je n'ai pas pu parler avec mes parents. Tanya était toujours collée à moi, et impossible de la virer. Elle est venue me rejoindre une fois sous la douche. Je les viré très brutalement, mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Ensuite, elle s'installée carrément sur mes genoux pendant les discussions et affichée un sourire immense, jusqu'à ce que je me lève et la fasse tomber au sol. Ma mère et mon père non rien dit, mais je me suis fâché avec Eléazar, car il estimait que je n'avais pas à traiter sa fille de cette façon. Quand il a su que Tanya, venais me rejoindre, dans la douche ou dans mon lit, il a baissé d'un ton et s'en est pris à sa fille. Cette dernière lui a avoué ses soi-disant sentiments pour moi et du coup il c'est radoucis et m'a demandé d'être sympas avec elle. Ce que j'ai refusé catégoriquement. En ce jour je dois aller chercher quelqu'un à l'aéroport et personne n'est au courant, car je n'ai pas pu en parler. Je boue intérieurement. Je vais voir mon père dans son bureau.

- « Papa, j'ai besoin de ta voiture ! »

- « Bien sûr fils, prend là ! »

- « Et tu peux dire à maman de rajouter un couvert au repas de ce soir ? »

- « Heuuu…oui, mais pourquoi tu invite quelqu'un ? »

- « Tu verras cela quand je reviendrais. C'est ce dont j'avais à vous parler mais avec cette sangsue, ça n'a pas pu se faire et là je dois absolument partir ! »

- « Très bien, j'attends que tu reviennes alors ! »

- « Merci papa ! »

Je descends prendre ma veste et au moment d'ouvrir la porte je suis intercepté par Tanya.

- « Je peux venir avec toi ? »

- « Non désolé, je vais chercher quelqu'un ! »

- « Je peux savoir qui c'est ? »

- « Non, tout le monde le sauras en même temps. Sur ce à plus tard ! »

Je les vexée, ses yeux me lancent des éclairs, mais je ne veux pas y prêter attention. Je monte dans la voiture de mon père et file à l'aéroport. Je ne veux pas les faire attendre plus qu'il ne faut.

Je rentre à la maison avec ma surprise. J'espère que mes parents vont être cool. Mais avec Tanya cela va être une tout autre histoire. Nous arrivons devant la maison et je prends mon bébé dans les bras. Elle m'a trop manqué. Je prends la main de ma compagne et nous entrons dans la maison où tout le monde est au salon. Je vois mes parents tourner la tête à notre entrée. Ma mère à les yeux grand ouvert, mon père un petit sourire. Alice est prête à sauter partout et Jasper sourit. Tanya, lance un regard noir dans notre direction mais ne commente pas. Je nous dirige vers le salon et présente.

- « Tout le monde, je vous présente Bella, ma compagne et Eloïse ma fille ! »

Mes parents se lèvent et vont accueillir notre invitée qui est très mal à l'aise. Je connais Bella et j'ai eu du mal à la convaincre de venir. Mais nous devions présentais la petite à mes parents et au reste de la famille. Tanya se décide quand même à se lever et saluer Bella, même si son regard en dit long sur ce qu'elle pense. Ma mère m'a carrément enlevé mon bébé des bras et elle est déjà en train de faire des gazouillis à ma fille. Carmen et Alice autour.

- « Bienvenue Bella ! »

- « Merci monsieur Cullen ! »

- « Appelle moi Carlisle, tu fais partie de la famille ! »

- « Très bien ! »

J'embrasse Bella et la serre dans mes bras. Nous sommes rarement séparés depuis que nous sommes ensemble, et les trois jours sans elle, ont été une horreur. Ma mère s'aperçoit enfin que Bella est là et vient la serrer dans ses bras avec Eloïse.

- « Bienvenue Bella et votre fille et magnifique. Edward elle te ressemble beaucoup ! »

- « Je sais maman, tout le monde nous le répète ! »

- « Ca fais combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ? » crache Tanya

Je serre Bella un peu plus fort et fixe Tanya d'un air mauvais.

- « Cela va faire presque 4 ans. Nous travaillons ensemble ! »

- « Et qu'elle âge a cette petite princesse ? » demande Alice

- « Elle va bientôt avoir 4 mois. Excusez moi je dois aller la nourrir ! »

Bella reprend notre fille et je monte dans la chambre avec elle. Elle allaite et elle préfère le faire toute seule ou avec moi. Question de pudeur j'imagine. Nous nous installons sur le lit. Eloïse sur Bella et Bella dans mes bras. Je suis bien là, avec ma femme et ma fille. Que demander de plus. Une fois la petite nourris, nous redescendons au salon. Ma mère nous conseille d'aller nous reposer et de leur laisser la petite. Bella me regarde anxieuse, mais je la rassure d'un coup d'œil. Avec ma mère et ma sœur elle ne craint absolument rien. Nous finissons par remonter tous les deux et faisons un petit détour par la salle de bain.

- « Heureusement que tu m'avais prévenu pour cette blonde ! »

- « Oui, je t'ai pas raconté de connerie, la surprise ne lui a pas plut en tout cas ! »

- « Oh, j'ai adoré sa tête à notre entrée. »

- « Mhhh, ma Bella chérie, là j'ai envie d'autre chose que discuter de cette greluche blonde et sans cervelle ! »

- « Et qu'as-tu en tête ? »

Je la tire avec moi sous l'eau et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Je commence à la caresser partout. Elle gémit de bien-être quand je malaxe ses fesses. Ses mains s'aventurent sur mon corps et je frissonne à chaque passage de ses doigts sur ma peau. Ma bouche parcourt son cou, sa mâchoire, je descends à ses seins que je titille doucement. Ses gémissements m'encouragent à continuer. Mes doigts descendent vers son sexe que je titille. Elle m'arrête, nous savonne rapidement et me tire littéralement de la douche pour m'emmener au lit. Elle m'allonge et s'installe à califourchon sur moi. Ses baisers me font grogner, elle descend de plus en plus et arrive à mon sexe qui ne demande qu'elle. Elle me gobe directement et commence un va et vient doucement. Mes mains empoignent ces cheveux, mais je ne fais aucun mouvements Je laisse Bella mener la danse. Je dois la stopper, je refuse de venir dans sa bouche et la fais remonter vers moi. Elle s'empale directement sur moi et nous gémissons ensemble. Elle se déhanche sensuellement et d'un coup de rein je renverse la situation pour me retrouver sur elle. Mes coups de reins sont fort, depuis sont accouchement elle ressent beaucoup mieux les sensations et j'avoue que l'entendre crier a chaque coup de butoir remonte mon égaux. Je veux la faire crier pour que Tanya entende bien que rien ne me séparera de Bella. Même si ma famille l'entend je m'en moque, ils ne feront aucuns commentaires. Je vais lui caresser son clitoris et elle se resserre directement sur moi. Son orgasme apporte le mien et je jouis longuement en elle. Je l'embrasse tendrement. Nos corps sont couverts de sueur. Je me retire doucement et m'installe près d'elle en l'attirant dans mes bras.

- « Tu m'as manqué ! » me dit-elle

- « Tu m'as manqué aussi ma puce, plus que tu ne l'imagine ! »

Nous finissons par descendre rejoindre les autres pour passer à table. Bella va coucher la petite dans le lit parapluie que ma mère à sortis et nous nous installons tous à table. Tanya est installée face à Bella et la regarde mauvaise depuis qu'elle est arrivé et là ça commence à me taper sur les nerfs. Mes parents posent beaucoup de questions à Bella pour apprendre à la connaitre. Tanya ne dit rien mais je sens qu'elle ne va pas rester longtemps muette.

- « Bella ? »

Ma belle se tourne automatiquement vers Tanya qui lui lance un sourire des plus hypocrites. Je m'attends à une vacherie. Je sais pas pourquoi !

- « Comment as-tu fais pour attirer Edward ? Enfin j'veux dire regarde-toi et regarde-le ! »

- « Tanya ça suffit ! »

- « Non, laisse Edward je vais lui répondre. Pour répondre à ta question chère Tanya, je n'ai pas mis Edward dans mes filets, mais c'est plutôt l'inverse. Il m'a fait une cour acharnée jusqu'à ce que je cède. Edward préfère les femmes qui lui résistent, plutôt qu'une femme qui trouvera tout un moyen pour l'attirer dans son lit…Et le physique ne veut pas dire que je ne vais pas bien avec lui. Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu es superficielle que tout le monde doit l'être également ! »

A la fin de sa tirade, tous le monde à la bouche ouverte. Personne n'ose commenter et encore moins Tanya. Mais vu son regard elle n'en a pas fini avec Bella. Je regarde Eléazar du coin de l'œil et me rend compte que la situation le met mal à l'aise. Carmen, regarde de travers Tanya pour certainement son manque de respect.

- « Qui a dit que je m'acharner sur un homme pour le mettre dans mon lit ? »

- « Edward voyons. De ce que j'ai compris, le mot 'non' ne fait pas partie de ton vocabulaire ! »

- « Tu sais qu'Edward à une tache de rousseur dans le bas du dos ? »

- « Ne me fais pas croire qu'il a accepté tes avances. Je sais très bien ce qui c'est passé depuis qu'il est arrivé ici. »

- « Eh ben, tu dois avoir sacrément confiance…. »

- « TANYA CA SUFFIT ! Laisse Bella tranquille un peu, elle ne t'a rien fait à ce que je sache. Maintenant tu te tiens tranquille ou je te renvoie à la maison illico presto c'est bien compris ? »

Eléazar et rouge de colère et vu le regard qu'il lance à sa fille, il n'en peu plus. Je conseille vivement à miss blonde de rester tranquille, à mon avis il ne plaisantait pas. Eléazar se dirige vers Bella et s'excuse du comportement de sa fille. Tanya relève la tête vivement en entendant ses excuses et finie par se lever. Elle jette un regard noir à son père et à Bella et file dans sa chambre. Elle redescend 10 minutes plus tard avec sa valise.

- « Papa j'ai besoin de liquide pour rentrer à la maison. Je ne resterai pas ici ! »

- « Rentre, mais débrouille-toi. Tu n'as aucun respect pour nos hôtes. Depuis quand est tu si méchante ? Depuis quand ton comportement à changé comme cela ? Ce que tu deviens ne me plaît pas Tanya. Donc je te conseille vivement de réfléchir à tout cela. Je ne te laisserai pas ternir notre nom. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ? »

Elle ne dit rien et s'en va avec sa valise. L'atmosphère dans la pièce retombe d'un coup et tout le monde se détend. Tanya enfin partie je vais pouvoir profiter de ma famille à fond.

_**

* * *

**_

N'hésitez-pas à nous dire ce que vous souhaitez que nous lui fassions subir dans les prochains chapitres. Nous ne manquerons pas de vous satisfaire...


	19. Les rendezvous

Coucou tout le monde !

Voilà un nouvel épisode des malheurs de Tanya,

Un grand merci à vous tous pour votre fidélité !

Toutes vos idées sont prisent en compte et nous faisons de notre mieux pour en faire des Os !

Beaucoup ont demandez à les avoir au lycée. Sa arrivera bientôt !

* * *

**_PDV de Bella :_**

Je m'appelle Bella Swan et j'ai 23 ans. Je suis petite, brune, yeux marrons et pas du tout à la mode. Ma colocataire Tanya de mon âge, elle est belle, blonde, grande, des yeux bleu gris, un physique de rêve. Elle arrive à mettre tous les hommes qu'elle souhaite dans son lit et mes pauvres oreilles en font les frais. Mais maintenant elle veut rencontrer l'homme de sa vie. Donc elle m'a entraîné dans une sorte de rendez-vous qui seras crée par une agence de rencontre. Le but et qu'elle envoie notre portrait à l'agence et la personne qui s'occupe de nous, nous trouvent un homme qui nous correspond le mieux. Nous ne les verrons que le soir du premier rendez-vous qui se passera dans un appartement de notre immeuble qui est vide et qui sert de lieu de rencontre.

- « Bella tu as une tenue pour demain soir ? » me demande Tanya

- « Heuuuuuu, ouais. Je vais mettre ma petite jupe écolière avec mon chemisier blanc et des escarpins ! »

- « Bella, Bella, Bella….pour séduire un homme il faut être sexy et ta jupe et loin d'y être. »

Toujours la même chose, mes fringues ne sont jamais assez classe pour elle. Je la vois partir dans sa chambre et revenir avec une robe noire, très courte et des chaussures à talon aiguille d'au moins 15 centimètres. Je la regarde avec de gros yeux. Elle n'espère quand même pas que j'aille m'habiller comme cela.

- « Oublie Tanya, je garde les vêtements que j'avais prévu. »

- « Bella, ça te changera et tu verras…le gars qui te verra comme cela, ne voudras faire qu'une seule chose. »

- « Tanya, tu m'as traîné à ses rendez-vous, en me sortant l'excuse de chercher ton âme sœur. Et au final, tu fais juste cela pour t'envoyer en l'air ? »

- « Bella, décoince toi un peu, tu ne séduiras aucun homme à rester coincé comme cela ! »

- « Je ne suis pas coincé, juste que je veux que la personne me voie comme je suis et non caché sous une tenue qui ne me convient pas et trois tonnes de maquillage. »

- « Très bien, fais comme tu le sens. Mais ne vient pas te plaindre après si je fais trop de bruit dans ma chambre ! »

Et elle repart avec tout son attirail. Franchement, je ne suis pas pressée d'arrivé à ces rendez-vous. Rencontrer des personnes que je ne connais pas, n'est pas trop mon truc. Je suis très timide, je bafouille et rougit pour un rien. Dans mon travail, je suis enfermée dans un bureau, ce qui m'arrange ça m'évite de côtoyer trop de personne.

**_PDV de Tanya : _**

Bella est vraiment une sainte nitouche et une coincée. Pour mettre un mec dans son lit, bah faut être sexy. Mais elle non, elle espère attraper l'homme de sa vie, en restant habillé simplement, sans maquillage ni rien. J'ai hâte d'être à demain, histoire de voir qui m'est réservé. J'espère qu'il sera canon et un bon coup. Bon aller, je mets mon masque sur le visage et je vais me coucher. Je sais que Bella et déjà dans sa chambre avec un bouquin ou un roman à lire pour son taf. Pfiou, je ne sais pas comment elle peut s'épanouir dans tous ses bouquins.

Il est 14 heures quand je décide d'aller voir les photos de nos prétendants de ce soir. Bella à refusée de venir avec moi donc j'y vais seul. J'entre dans l'appartement en silence et je vais voir sur les tables quel gars m'est destiné. Les deux photos sont avec nos noms au dessus. Je regarde le mien.

Beurkkkkkk ! Le gars que je dois voir et laid. Il porte des lunettes, avec les cheveux noirs avec des yeux bleus. Un sourire qui se veux charmeur mais en aucun cas il l'est. Bon je passe au gars pour Bella.

Putain de merde, il est canon. Un beau visage d'homme, un nez droit, des yeux verts, des cheveux en bataille roux. Merde, il est pour moi lui c'est obligé. J'échange les photos et remonte à l'appart pour me préparer.

**_PDV ? :_**

Je retourne à l'appartement pour les rendez-vous de ce soir car j'ai fais une erreur. J'ai inversé les photos. Je rentre dans la pièce et replace les photos correctement. Voilà, tout est prêt pour nos couples.

**_PDV d'Edward :_**

J'ai un rendez-vous ce soir et j'ai hâte de voir la perle que l'agence m'a trouvée. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour ne pas tomber sur des folles. L'agence m'a promis une fille cool et qui correspond à mes critères. Je recherche quelqu'un de calme, non superficielle….Enfin une personne qui est difficile à trouver de nos jours. Je m'habille d'une chemise blanche ouverte sur deux boutons, et un pantalon de smoking. Mes chaussures…et j'essaye de discipliner mes cheveux mais sans succès ! C'est ce qui fait tout mon charme.

J'arrive à l'immeuble où doit avoir lieu le rencard. L'appartement est aménagé en deux espaces, avec deux tables dressées pour le repas. Je me dirige vers la table où nos photos sont installées et j'attends. La personne que je dois rencontrer s'appelle Bella. Je ne les pas vu physiquement en photo donc c'est une totale surprise.

Un autre gars arrive et prend sa photo. Il sourit en regardant le nom de sa compagne et me salue.

- « Salut ! »

- « Salut ! »

- « Tu fais ça souvent ? » me demande-t-il

- « Non, c'est la première fois ! »

- « Tu verras, généralement les filles qui font se genre de rendez-vous son plutôt chaude. »

- « Ah….euh….ok ! »

Ca à l'air d'un habitué du système. Je panique un peu, je ne veux pas d'une folle furieuse qui va m'aguicher toute la soirée en espèrent me mettre dans son lit. Je regarde l'heure et me rend compte que les filles ne vont pas tarder. La personne de l'agence arrive et nous installe à chacun une table et nous avertie qu'elle nous envoie les jeunes filles directement. Donc je vais m'asseoir et attend. Mon genou tremble sous le stress de cette rencontre. Qu'elle idée à encore eu ma sœur, non mais franchement, elle me jette dans la gueule du loup. J'entends une porte qui s'ouvre et je tourne la tête dans la direction. Une grande blonde entre. A sa tenue, je sais exactement ce qu'elle vient chercher ici. Elle cherche du regard certainement son partenaire et quand elle me voit elle me fait un sourire aguicheur. Je tremble un peu en espérant que ce n'est pas elle que je vais avoir avec moi pour dîner. Elle s'avance vers la personne de l'agence et une petite brune la suit. Elle a la tête baissée, et j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est pas du tout à l'aise. Sa tenue et très sobre et montre ses formes discrète. La blonde me jette des regards en coin tous en discutant avec la personne. Puis elle montre à la brune où elle doit s'asseoir. Nos regard se croise une seconde et elle se dirige vers ma table. La blonde Tanya, jette un regard mauvais et d'incompréhension à la brune. Je me lève et lui tire la chaise pour qu'elle s'installe. Je me rassoie et la regarde vraiment maintenant. De longs cheveux bruns, une peau blanche, un visage magnifique, des formes où il faut. Elle rougit quand elle s'aperçoit que je la fixe. Elle n'est vraiment pas à l'aise.

- « Bonsoir Bella ! »

- « Mhhh, Bonsoir…. »

- « Edward ! »

- « Enchanté Edward ! »

- « Tu fais ce genre de chose souvent ? »

- « Non c'est ….heu…la première fois. Ma colocataire m'y a poussé ! »

- « La blonde ? »

- « Ouais…elle espère trouver l'amour ! »

- « Et toi qu'espère tu trouver ? »

- « Je ne sais pas exactement, je suis jeune j'ai encore un peu de temps je pense avant de vouloir vraiment chercher la personne idéale ! »

- « Qu'elle est ton genre de personne idéale ? »

- « Quelqu'un de calme...heu…qui aime un peu les mêmes choses que moi, qui voit la vie et que c'est principe soit sûr. Quelqu'un qui a aussi du caractère ! »

- « Tu y a déjà longuement réfléchis ! »

- « Ouais…Mhhh…et toi, tu le fais souvent ? »

- « C'est la première fois. Ma sœur m'y a poussée ! »

Nous continuons de discuter. Bella se détend au fur et à mesure que nous discutons et j'avoue qu'elle est exactement la femme que je cherche, calme, discrète, elle aime les mêmes choses que moi, la musique, les livres. Enfin plein de choses qui font qu'elle est totalement ce que je cherche. Même physiquement, elle n'est pas vulgaire, elle a une beauté naturelle qui n'est pas caché sous des tonnes de maquillages. On nous amène nos premiers plats. Bella est végétarienne et j'avoue que ce qu'il y a dans son assiette et très bizarre. Elle me fait gouter un peu de tout et si la vue n'est pas des plus appétissantes, le gout lui est divin. Elle m'explique pourquoi elle est devenue végétarienne. Après c'est un choix. Nous avons entamé le jeu des 20 questions, ce qui m'apprend encore plus de chose et elle en apprend aussi. Je suis super à l'aise avec elle. Vers le dessert, la blonde arrive à notre table avec le visage renfrogné.

- « Alors Bella, tu passe une bonne soirée ? »

- « Oui très bien et toi ? »

- « Bof, le mec parle que de lui, et de lui et encore de lui ! »

- « Nous tous va bien pour le moment ! »

La blonde me lance un sourire et un regard, Bella s'en rend compte et fronce les sourcils. Sa colocataire n'hésite pas à me draguer devant elle. Mais qu'elle genre d'amie est-elle ? Je reste impassible face à la blonde. J'ai vraiment peur qu'elle dégage Bella pour se mettre à sa place. Mais le gars rappelle la blonde et elle y retourne en soufflant lourdement. Bella sourit discrètement et reporte son attention sur moi.

- « Je pensais que tu serais le genre de gars à aimé une fille comme Tanya ! »

- « Oh non ! Je les évite un maximum au contraire. Mais dit moi ça fais combien de temps que vous vous connaissez ? »

- « Bientôt 6 ans. On c'est rencontré à la fac. Tanya à toujours était le style de femme qui aime les aventures d'un soir. Se serais bien qu'elle se trouve un homme qui pourrait la comprendre ! »

- « La comprendre ? »

- « Oui, Tanya a besoin d'être adulé, parfaite pour se sentir bien. Je ne lui reprocherai jamais, elle est comme ça, mais je pense qu'elle a besoin de stabilité maintenant ! »

- « D'accord, mais je n'aime pas les femmes qui cherche les aventures d'un soir ! »

Je lui ai dit cela en la fixant droit dans les yeux et elle rougit doucement. Ses petites rougeurs lui vont à merveille. La fin du repas approche et je n'ai pas envie de me séparer d'elle. J'aimerai prolonger la soirée. La dame de l'agence vient nous voir.

- « Alors votre soirée ? »

- « Très bien passé. Je suis ravie que vous ayez tenu compte de ma demande ! »

Elle parut gêner un instant puis me dit :

- « En fait il y a eu une erreur dans les photos et normalement votre dîner aurais du être avec Tanya. Je ne comprends pas comment cela a pu se produire ! »

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je me suis amusé avec Bella et je compte la revoir ! »

- « J'en suis ravie monsieur Cullen. »

- « Moi aussi ! »

Elle me redirige vers ma table et va voir l'autre. Bella me regarde en souriant doucement.

- « Je voudrais continuer cette soirée dans un cadre moins formelle. » Lui dis-je

- « Moi aussi, je préfère attendre que Tanya quitte avec son compagnon ! »

- « D'accord ! »

Je ne comprends pas trop sa demande, mais patiente avec elle. Tanya finis par partir seule. Son visage affiche clairement qu'elle est mécontente de son rendez-vous. On finit par se lever avec Bella et nous quittons l'appartement pour nous diriger vers un petit bar tranquille près de l'immeuble. Bella va s'installer à une table le temps que je commande nos boissons quand Tanya entre dans le bar et m'offre un magnifique sourire en me voyant. Je grimace rapidement et essaye de ne lui prêter attention. Mais c'est mal la connaître à priori. Elle vient s'installer sur un tabouret près de moi.

- « Alors tu t'es lassé de la sainte nitouche ? »

Je la regarde avec des yeux énormes. Comment peut-elle parlé de son amie de cette façon ?

- « Heuuuuu…la sainte nitouche ? »

- « Ouais ton rencard de ce soir ! Tu sais la brune, Bella. Eh ben, si tu a déjà zapper c'est qu'elle ne devait pas être au top ! »

Je lance un regard par-dessus l'épaule de cette Tanya, et vois Bella, le visage complètement décomposée face au propos de son amie.

- « Tanya, je t'assure que Bella et loin d'être une sainte nitouche. »

- « Si ta soirée c'est aussi bien passé où est-elle ? »

- « Juste derrière toi ! »

Je vois Tanya blanchir et se tourner vers une Bella rouge de colère.

- « Alors c'est ça hein ? »

- « De quoi tu parle Bella ? »

- « Tu me file la réputation de sainte nitouche partout où tu passe ! Tu m'étonne que tous tes fameux amis n'osent pas m'approcher, même pour me dire bonjour ! Tu leur à dit quoi d'autre à mon sujet ? »

- « Mais rien Bella, je te le jure ! »

- « Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule Tanya, putain tu te rends compte que tu drague la personne qui a un rencard avec moi ? Tu te dis une amie ? En fait tu ne vaux pas mieux que tous tes p'tits copains de baise ! »

Je me dirige vers Bella et pose mes deux mains sur ses épaules. Elle s'apaise un peu, mais le geste n'est pas passé inaperçu pour Tanya, qui lui lance un regard meurtrier.

- « Comment t'a fais ? » lui demande Tanya

- « Comment j'ai fais quoi ? »

- « Pour avoir le rendez-vous avec lui ! C'est moi qui aurais du l'avoir, j'avais fais le nécessaire pour cela ! »

Je la coupe dans sa phrase, c'est donc elle qui a fais en sorte que je sois son rencard !

- « Tanya, tu sais que tu as triché pour ce soir ? Tu n'aurais même pas du voir les photos avant les dîners ! En fait tu ne pense qu'à toi ! »

- « Non, mais enfin, elle aurait était beaucoup mieux avec le bouseu qui étais avec moi. Ils viennent du même monde. Tu es plus du genre à aimer les femmes grande, blonde, sexy ! »

- « Détrompe-toi. Tu veux que je te dise Tanya, j'aurais eu rencard avec toi, je n'aurais même pas continué la soirée en ta compagnie. La femme que tu as décrite est tout ce que je fuis ! »

- « Mais enfin, elle n'a rien d'intéressent, elle passe sa vie dans des bouquins qui n'ont aucun intérêt, elle ne sait pas s'habiller sexy ou quoi ! »

- « Mais enfin Tanya, si tu pensais tous cela de moi, pourquoi t'es pas partie de l'appart si je te gêne à ce point hein ? »

- « Tu me gêne pas Bella, c'est juste que voilà, un homme comme lui n'a rien à faire avec toi ! »

Bella rouge de colère la gifle, puis me tire par le bras et nous sortons de la. Elle m'entraine littéralement derrière elle vers l'immeuble ou nous avons dîné. Nous prenons l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernière étage et elle me tire dans un appartement qui doit être le sien. Elle me laisse en plant dans le salon et file dans une pièce au fond. Elle en ressort avec une pile de vêtements qu'elle balance directement par la fenêtre. Je l'attrape par les épaules avant qu'elle ne recommence.

- « Bella calme toi ! »

- « Je suis en colère. En fait elle se servait de moi depuis toutes ses années ! Elle ne m'a jamais aimée. »

- « Calme-toi ! »

- « Mais pourquoi elle a agit… »

Je la laisse pas terminer que je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle paraît surprise sur le coup, mais me rend mon baiser. Je quémande l'accès à sa bouche qu'elle m'ouvre sans difficulté. Je gémis quand ma langue rentre en contact avec la sienne. Le baiser devient plus passionné et elle m'entraine à reculons vers sa chambre. Elle ferme sa porte dernière nous et je me rejette sur ses lèvres. Elles sont douces et ont un gout sucré. Elles s'accordent avec les miennes d'une manière déconcertante. Je la fais allonger sur son lit et commence à embrasser toute parcelle de peau accessible. Les mains de Bella parcours mon corps à travers le tissus. Elle déboutonne ma chemise tout en caressant mon torse du bout des ongles. Mon corps frissonne à son toucher. Je lui retire sa chemise aussi tous en embrassant ce que je découvre. Son soutien gorge blanc en dentelle lui va à ravir. La chemise totalement retirée, je lui dégrafe son sous-vêtement, ma bouche attaque son téton droit, alors que ma main va cajoler son autre sein. Ils sont ni trop petit ni trop gros, parfait pour mes mains. Sa peau à un gout fruité. Elle gémit sous mes caresses et je durcis de plus en plus. Je gigote un peu pour calmer mon inconfort, mais rien y fais. Bella comprend et m'enlève mon jeans et mon boxer d'un même mouvement. Ma virilité jaillis et je vois Bella se lécher les lèvres. Je tressailli face à se geste. Je fini de la déshabiller et me réinstalle sur elle. Elle écarte largement les jambes. Je vais titiller son sexe pour voir si elle est prête et je la pénètre d'un coup de reins. Les préliminaires seront pour plus tard. Putain elle est serrée autour de moi. Je stop tout mouvement en me rendant compte de quelque chose.

- « Bella…j'ai pas mis de capote ! »

- « Je suis clean, et j'irais demain chercher la pilule ! »

- « Ok, je suis clean aussi ! »

Et la je commence mes mouvements de bassin. Bella gémis de plus en plus.

- « Edward…plus vite…. »

J'accélère la cadence, je la sens se resserrer sur moi, elle me comprime tellement que mon orgasme arrive en même temps qu'elle. Je retombe doucement sur elle en l'embrassant dans le cou.

**_PDV de Tanya :_**

Soirée de merde. Comment ça à pu arriver. Pourquoi ELLE a eu ce rendez-vous ? Le mec avec qui j'ai dîné est un connard de première. Il ne m'a en aucun cas cachés ses intentions. Mais le physique de ce type m'a même coupé l'appétit. Alors que j'entendais Bella discuter et rire avec MON RENCARD. Je suis plus qu'en colère, je suis jalouse même. Au bar, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle entende ce que je pensais d'elle. Bella est une sainte nitouche et je me sers d'elle, mais elle n'avait pas à le savoir. Elle l'aurait su une fois que j'aurais trouvé l'homme parfait avec qui vivre. Et oui, Bella et ma bouée de sauvetage. Je les rencontrée à la fac et j'allais être à la rue. Elle m'a donc proposé cette colocation. Je ne paye rien, car je ne travail pas. Mais Bella ne s'en ai jamais plainte, donc j'en profitais.

Mais là avec le coup de ce soir, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle accepte que je revienne. J'arrive devant l'immeuble quand je vois des vêtements sur le sol. Je regarde rapidement et me rend compte que c'est ma robe préférée, avec mes petites jupes et des hauts. Des sous-vêtements aussi sont là. Il est hors de questions qu'elle me foute dehors. Je monte d'un pas rageur vers l'appart et entre comme une furie. Je ne vois personne, elle doit certainement être déjà couchée. Je vais directement dans sa chambre et ouvre en grand. La vision devant moi, me met dans une colère noire. Edward est allongé sur Bella et ils essayent de reprendre leur souffle. Bella m'aperçoit et elle essaye de couvrir Edward et elle. Lui redresse la tête vers moi et me fais un sourire niais, heureux. Je les laisse s'habiller et attend en tapant du pied dans le salon. Bella débarque la première en robe de chambre. Un sourire niais aussi sur le visage.

- « Bella c'est quoi ce bordel avec mes fringues ? »

- « Tanya, tu va prendre toutes tes fringues et te tirer de CHEZ MOI ! »

- « Tu ne peux pas me faire ça Bella ! »

- « Je vais me gêner. Tu t'es pas gênée de draguer Edward alors qu'il était avec moi, tu t'es pas gênée pendant toutes ses années à coucher avec des mecs sans penser que j'étais à coté en train d'essayer de dormir, tu t'es pas gêner non plus de profiter de moi. La gentille et douce Bella qui ne dit rien, se rend compte de rien. Hein, tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule pendant tout ce temps ! »

- « Merde Bella, j'avais nulle part où aller, alors j'ai pris ce qu'il y avait ! »

- « En l'occurrence la sainte nitouche du campus hein ! »

- « ….. »

- « C'est bien ce que je pensais. Maintenant Tanya, tu prends tes fringues et tu te tire. Va voir tes parents, qui te paye tous. Demande leur un logement, moi je cautionne plus pour toi, c'est fini ! »

- « Mais… »

- « Pas de mais…Tu te tire de chez moi ! »

La détermination sur son visage me fait un peu flipper. Je n'ai jamais vu Bella aussi en colère. Je vais dans ma chambre et prend mes fringues. Edward sort à ce moment de la chambre de Bella. Ce qu'il est beau.

- « Tu viens avec moi ? » Lui demande-je

- « Tu plaisante, je suis avec Bella maintenant et j'y reste. Fais ce qu'elle ta demandé ! »

Je pars vexée de ce manque de réaction face à moi. Mais t'inquiète pas Bella, tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement et ça je te le garantie !

_**

* * *

**_

_**N'hésitez-pas à nous dire ce que vous souhaitez que nous lui fassions subir dans les prochains chapitres. Nous ne manquerons pas de vous satisfaire...**_


	20. Monsieur Cullen ?

Coucou tout le monde !

Voilà un nouvel épisode des malheurs de Tanya,

Un grand merci à vous tous pour votre fidélité !

Toutes vos idées sont prisent en compte et nous faisons de notre mieux pour en faire des Os !

* * *

– « Edward! Edward! Bon sang, où est-ce qu'il est encore? Bella, n'auriez-vous pas vu Edward? »

– « Non Monsieur Cullen... »

– « Bon, allez me le chercher je vous prie »

– « Tout de suite Monsieur »

J'arpente les dédales de couloirs, me demandant où peut se cacher Monsieur Cullen Junior... Cela fait quelques jours que je travaille ici, dans cette demeure des plus imposantes, en tant que femme à tout faire. J'avoue que je n'ai encore jamais rencontré le fils de Monsieur Cullen, mais s'il est le digne héritier de ses parents, il doit être un magnifique représentant de la gente masculine. En effet, Carlisle Cullen est grand, blond, les yeux bleus, franc, souriant, bien bâti. Son épouse, Esmée, est aussi belle que son mari et chacun de ses traits reflète une douceur incroyable. Je sais par les autres serviteurs, qu'Edward Cullen est fils unique, fierté de ses parents, brillant étudiant en médecine et, paraît-il très gentil. Enfin, avec le personnel... dont je fais partie.

Mais pour l'instant, mes pieds souffrent des kilomètres parcourus. J'exagère... mais à peine. J'ai un sens de l'orientation déplorable, et cette maison -ce château- n'est pas fait pour m'aider! Il fait exprès, je suis sûre, de changer les emplacements des pièces pour m'embêter! Bon sang... je suis déjà passé par là non? Je reconnais ce vase... dommage, je crois que son jumeau se trouve de l'autre côté de la planète! Bientôt, je vais me retrouver dans les donjons si ça se trouve! Clair de lune résonne dans mes oreilles... fascinée, je me laisse guider par le son de la mélodie... je ne devrais pas être étonnée de trouver une pièce dans laquelle trône un piano à queue... et là, jouant sur les touches, je reste béate d'admiration devant l'apparition divine. Un homme assis, de longs doigts fins et forts à la fois pianote, les yeux fermés, comme s'il ne faisait qu'un avec l'instrument, comme s'il était seul au monde. C'est le plus bel homme qui m'ait été donné de voir. Le plus beau. Bien plus beau que son père. J'imagine qu'il doit s'agir d'Edward, car la ressemblance avec son géniteur est flagrante, mais ses traits sont forts, masculins, viriles. Ses cheveux désordonnés ont une couleur indicible, brun aux reflets roux. Sa peau est pâle mais saine. Et ses mains! Ses mains sont parfaites... Et je rougis. Car j'imagine ce que ces mains pourraient faire sur ma peau... Je me flagelle, il est le fils de mon employeur, je ne dois pas avoir ce genre d'idées... quoi que fantasmer un peu, ça ne fait de mal à personne, n'est-ce pas?

J'ai l'impression d'être une intruse dans un moment d'harmonie. Mais je suis payée pour faire ce que l'on me demande et mon patron m'a demandé demander son fils. « Désolée de vous déranger » dis-je d'une petite voix en cognant délicatement sur la porte. Quel dommage d'interrompre un tel moment de félicité où je pouvais le contempler sans vergogne. « Oui? » répond une voix qui me transperce l'âme... et la petite culotte. Chaude, douce, veloutée et rauque... magnifique. La voix d'un ange. Et ce n'est rien comparé à ses yeux. Verts. Qui me vrillent et créent un besoin dans le creux de mon ventre incroyable.

– « Monsieur Cullen? »

– « Oui, c'est moi. Et vous devez être l'ange envoyé pour m'emmener au Paradis? »

– « Hum... pas tout à fait... Votre père désirerait vous parler Monsieur Cullen »

– « Et si je disais que je préfère vous parler à vous belle demoiselle... »

– « Heu... »

– « Vous êtes magnifique lorsque vous rougissez... comment vous appelez-vous? »

– « Bella, Monsieur Cullen... et je crois que votre père... »

– « Oh, il peut attendre... restez ici un instant je vous prie »

Je le regarde se lever et dois avoir un filet de bave qui coule le long de mes lèvres. Il est vraiment superbe. Superbe. Grand, élancé. Il se passe la main dans les cheveux et je perds toute notion du temps. J'ai l'impression d'avoir devant mes yeux, une représentation parfaite d'une statue grecque, à la différence près que ma statue se meut et se dirige vers un téléphone. « Papa? Oui... je crois que tu veux me parler? Hum... bon, on se voit à dîner alors... oui... à tout à l'heure »

– « Voilà » dit-il en se tournant vers moi, « la chose est réglée... alors Miss Bella... que faîtes-vous dans cette grande maison, à part délivrer les messages? »

– « Heu... je... »

– « Savez-vous Miss Bella, que vous êtes comme l'apparition d'un ange pour moi? La femme dont j'ai toujours rêvé? Le mélange entre la Venus et Eve, la grande tentatrice? »

– « Heu... êtes-vous toujours aussi... comment dirais-je? Heu... désolée, je vais devoir... mon travail m'attend »

– « Oh Bella, non. Je ne suis pas comme cela. Je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme. Mais vous voir ici, aussi belle, incarnation d'une déesse faite femme, je ne peux m'empêcher de vous trouver... irrésistible »

– « Monsieur Cullen... »

– « Appelez-moi Edward... »

– « Jamais ne n'oserai... vous êtes le fils de mon employeur »

– « Cela n'a aucune importance à mes yeux... nous ne sommes plus au Moyen-âge! Oh Bella, vous êtes vraiment une très belle femme. Et je sais que vous ne me connaissez pas, mais j'avoue que je ne suis pas le genre d'homme à courir après toutes les femmes... mais vous, vous êtes si... comme si la providence vous avait mit sur mon chemin. Oh, Bella, vous êtes vraiment sublime... »

– « Vous n'avez pas vos lunettes et vous en avez vraiment besoin Monsieur Cullen »

– « Non, je n'ai aucun problème de visions. Vous êtes parfaite. Aussi belle que la femme qui peuple mes rêves depuis que j'ai l'âge de rêver du sexe opposé. Votre teint de porcelaine, vos yeux de cette couleur si chaude, chocolat -et j'adore le chocolat, c'est mon pêché mignon, votre bouche est un appel au baiser... vos rougeurs, la plus belle couleur qui sied à votre peau… Bella… vous êtes magnifique »

– « Heu... Monsieur Cullen, je vais devoir repartir... j'ai encore du travail... et ce n'est pas gentil de se moquer d'une pauvre servante! » dis-je encore plus rouge que d'ordinaire lorsque je suis embarrassée.

Sans lui laisser le temps de me répondre, je tourne les talons pour retourner astiquer les chambres, les bibelots... en ignorant la furieuse envie de pleurer qui m'étreint... j'aurai pu croire à ses paroles... si j'étais blonde et belle et grande et mince... mais en l'occurrence, je ne suis moi! Bella Swan, la soubrette insignifiante, au physique insignifiant, totalement banal, banalement insignifiante quoi! Je n'ai rien, rien qui attire le regard, rien du tout! Et lui... je fulmine d'un seul coup, dépoussiérant le meuble plus fort que je ne devrais. Ce n'est pas sympa de se moquer de moi. Même si je ne suis qu'une soubrette. Enfin, disons même si je n'ai que l'air d'une soubrette. Quand même... Dommage qu'il soit aussi beau... que son sourire soit aussi beau. Que sa voix soit aussi belle. Qu'il soit... et zut! Crotte! Fais ton boulot Bella et arrête de croire au Prince Charmant, il n'existe que dans les contes de fée.

Que dans les contes de fée? Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il est là, devant moi, avec un bouquet de roses... rouges?

– « Désolé Bella, je ne pensais pas que vous réagiriez comme cela... mais cela ne devrait pas m'étonner, après tout, vous ne me connaissez pas du tout. Et il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de réagir de la sorte. Vous savez, je pense chacun des mots que je vous ais dit tout à l'heure. Vous êtes vraiment superbe. Vous êtes l'incarnation de la femme de mes rêves. Bella... acceptez ces fleurs qui sont loin d'égaler votre beauté... et je vous supplie de m'autoriser à vous courtiser... s'il vous plaît? »

– « Monsieur Cullen... je ne sais que dire… merci pour les fleurs... mais... »

– « Je saurai être patient... Bella et vous démontrer la force de l'attirance que je ressens pour vous n'est pas que le fruit des caprices d'un homme. Je crois sincèrement en l'Amour et au coup de foudre... Je viens de le vivre et ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que vous m'aimiez aussi... que vous deveniez MA Bella »

J'ai le cœur brûlant, les joues rouges. Je le regarde s'en aller, le dos droit, fier et déterminé... Se peut-il qu'il joue avec moi, souhaitant juste prendre du bon temps ou... est-il sérieux? Seul le temps le dira... je décide de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute...

Les jours et les semaines passent. Je m'applique et me concentre sur mon travail, voulant le faire le mieux possible. Edward est là, chaque jour. Ses parents s'étonnent même de le voir aussi souvent chez eux. J'apprends qu'il a quitté la maison depuis quelques temps déjà et qu'il vit dans une grande maison en bas de chez eux. Mais il vient tous les jours. Plusieurs fois par jours. Passe beaucoup de temps avec moi. M'aide même à faire la poussière. J'apprends à le connaître. À le découvrir. Et tout ce que je vois, tout ce que je trouve en passant du temps à ses côtés me le rend encore plus précieux... Bien sûr, il est beau, talentueux... mais plus encore, il est si gentil, si prévenant...

J'apprends par les autres serviteurs que Monsieur Edward est un jeune homme discret, réservé, timide... et qu'on ne lui connait pas d'aventures sentimentales. Du moins, les rares qu'il ait eut ont toujours été suffisamment longues pour qu'on ne dise pas de lui qu'il est un coureur de jupon. Et surtout, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à réfréner mon attirance pour lui. Chaque fois que je le croise, il me sourit. Chaque fois qu'il me regarde, j'ai des papillons qui s'éveillent dans mon ventre. Chaque fois qu'il me frôle de ses longs doigts... je crois m'évanouir de plaisir... je suis une fille romantique dans le fond et mon Prince Charmant est Edward. Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Définitivement. Comment ne pas l'aimer?

Mon premier baiser avec Edward Cullen, je m'en rappellerai toute ma vie... je passais à côté d'une tenture, lorsque deux mains m'ont saisis et avant que je ne puisse crier, je me suis fondue dans le regard émeraude de l'homme dont j'étais tombée éperdument amoureuse... et la douceur de ses lèvres m'a envoyé au Paradis. Je me suis sentie fondre dans le creux de ses bras. Partout où ses mains passaient, je me liquéfiais de désir comme jamais ça ne m'était arrivé.

Les choses ont évolués lentement mais sûrement. L'urgence que nous ressentions l'un pour l'autre, impossible à ignorer, cette attirance fulgurante, ce besoin presque bestial d'être l'un avec l'autre, fondu l'un dans l'autre, était exacerbé chaque minute. Jusqu'à ce que cela soit insupportable. Pour lui comme pour moi. Un soir, il s'est glissé dans ma chambre, fermant la porte à clef derrière lui. Je regarde venir à moi, le souffle court d'anticipation... c'est ce soir que nous allons nous aimer… c'est ce soir aussi que je saurai si... s'il n'est qu'un coureur de jupon... s'il n'est intéressé que par... l'acte. Je ne veux pas réfléchir à demain pour l'instant, je ne veux que profiter de lui... de ses baisers qui enflamment mon corps, de ses caresses qui électrifient chaque parcelle de mon être. Savourer son corps magnifique, sculptural... divin... il est parfait, de la tête aux pieds. Même ses orteils sont magnifiques. Et là, après qu'il se soit déshabillé, entre ses cuisses, son organe est... imposant. Je rougis, car jamais je n'en ai vu d'aussi... beau!

Il parsème mon corps de baiser, se noyant dans le creux de mon cou, avant de glisser sur mes seins qu'il tourmente avec délectation, me faisant cambrer sous l'assaut de sa bouche, avant de glisser plus bas, de venir titiller du bout de la langue mon clitoris gonflé, puis de s'infiltrer en moi, épousant mes parois intimes et me faisant crier de plaisir. Je noie mes doigts dans la douceur de ses cheveux, avant de l'attirer pour l'embrasser goulument. « Bella... j'ai très envie de toi... vraiment très envie... mais si tu ne veux pas... j'attendrais ... », - « Non, Edward, viens... maintenant ». J'ai trop attendu... mon corps brûle d'impatience. Et tous deux poussons un soupir de plaisir lorsqu'il m'investit, que son corps fusionne dans le mien. Jamais je n'ai été aussi rempli, jamais je n'ai connu une telle plénitude. J'ai l'impression d'être enfin complète. Je griffe doucement son dos, emportée par la puissance des sensations qui me brûle. J'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille, l'emprisonnant, lui permettant de pousser davantage en moi. Il est parfait. Chaque coup de rein me rapproche de ma délivrance. Chaque mouvement entrebâille les portes du Paradis. En totale osmose, c'est comme si nous voulions repousser l'avènement ultime, l'explosion de nos corps, comme pour profiter encore et encore des sensations qui nous font vibrer. Mais trop tôt, l'orgasme m'envahit par vague, faisant briller des éclairs de plaisir tandis qu'il se déverse au fond de mon ventre, criant de concert notre jouissance incommensurable. Nos souffles sont courts, nos corps couverts de sueur mais jamais je n'ai été aussi heureuse qu'en ce moment là.

Epuisée et pourtant comblée comme jamais, je me laisse lentement entraîner vers les berges du sommeil... et entends comme dans un rêve, « Bella, je t'aime ». Je m'endors, un sourire illuminant mon visage.

Je vis un vrai conte de fée. Un vrai. Edward est là à mon réveil, m'embrassant langoureusement, là, toujours là... me répétant qu'il m'aime et n'aimera que moi... pour l'éternité. Nous explorons nos corps, nos sensations... comme de jeunes chiens fous... partout, que ce soit dans ma chambre, dans sa chambre de jeune homme, dans les toilettes, les placards... aucun endroit de cette immense maison n'est oublié. Un conte de fée. Il me demande d'officialiser notre relation, de me présenter à ses parents, non comme Bella la soubrette, mais Bella la femme qu'il aime. Mais quelque part... je suis réticente. Je veux profiter de notre bonheur, comme des petits morceaux d'Eden volé au monde artificiel qui est le sien. Notre amour est caché, protégé dans notre propre bulle...

Jusqu'à ce jour... j'entends de grands éclats dans le salon. Et je reconnais la voix d'Edward. Mon cœur se serre. Que se passe-t-il? Je m'approche lentement. Je ne devrai pas être là. Je ne devrai pas écouter. Et pourtant. Je m'approche inexorablement. Vois la porte massive s'ouvrir et Edward la claquer avec une violence telle qu'il fait chanceler la statue délicate qui repose sur son présentoir.

– « JAMAIS tu m'entends? JAMAIS! » hurle-t-il. Il paraît comme fou, les veines de son visage ressortant, prit d'une colère incroyable... « Jamais tu ne décidera de faire de moi ton jouet! »

– « Edward... sois raisonnable... ». Je reconnais la voix de Carlisle. « Edward, je t'en supplie, il en va de l'avenir de notre famille, de toutes les personnes qui dépendent de nous... tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte que ton bonheur n'est rien! Tu te dois à tous ces gens qui comptent sur TOI pour les faire vivre! »

– « Et pour ça je dois tout sacrifier? Tout? Non! Jamais! »

– « Tu as de la chance dans notre malheur... Tanya n'est pas une vilaine fille, elle est plutôt jolie et sympathique... »

– « M'en fiche de ta Tanya! Comment toi, mon père, oses-tu me demander cela? »

– « Crois-tu que j'ai un autre choix? Crois-tu que je... Edward, ton bonheur a été ma priorité pendant des années... mais là... ton bonheur ne peut passer avant ceux de notre nom, avant ceux de milliers de personnes dont dépend notre entreprise. Pense à tous ces parents qui se retrouveront au chômage si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis! Pense à toutes ces vies brisées! »

– « Et la mienne de vie? Tu y as pensé, Oh, mon Père? »

– « Edward... »

– « Tu ne te demandes pas si j'avais d'autres projets? Si je n'avais pas... je suis amoureux de quelqu'un et je ne vais pas y renoncer! »

– « Tu pourras bien prendre une maîtresse! Cela se fait dans notre milieu! Je te demande juste Edward de ne pas ruiner la vie de milliers de personnes qui comptent sur nous! Tel est ton destin mon fils! À grands pouvoirs, grandes responsabilités! »

– « J'ai jamais demandé à avoir ces responsabilités là! »

– « Tu n'as pas le choix, ta naissance t'y contraint! Je n'ai pas à m'excuser d'être ton père! »

– « Arrêtons là Père, mes paroles risqueraient de dépasser ma pensée! »

Je vois Edward passer tel un ouragan... une telle furie embrase son corps qu'il pourrait mettre le feu au tapis. Que se passe-t-il? Je me réfugie dans ma chambre, angoissée comme jamais. Se pourrait-il que les Cullen aient apprit notre liaison? Qu'ils la rejettent? Et... quoi? Nous sommes deux adultes consentants, nous ne vivons plus au XVIIIe siècle comme l'a très bien dit mon amoureux... et pourtant... je ressens quelque chose qui vrille mon cœur de peur.

Je retrouve Edward dans ma chambre. Il passe ses deux mains dans ses cheveux, signe d'une extrême nervosité chez lui.

– « Bella... je t'aime tu le sais... »

– « Oui... »

– « Ecoute... je ne sais pas comment... oh, et puis zut, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant, je n'ai qu'une seule envie, me noyer en toi »

Et pour la première fois, je ressens une urgence... comme si c'était la dernière fois que nous soyons vraiment heureux, que c'était la dernière fois que nos corps pourraient se fondre l'un dans l'autre sans aucune barrière... Et nus et ruisselants, il me regarde, plongeant sa forêt d'émeraude et me faisant passer tout son amour dans un simple regard.

– « Bella, je t'aime. Si fort. Toute ma vie, j'ai attendu d'être aussi amoureux qu'aujourd'hui... »

– « Je t'aime aussi Edward... et j'ai... j'ai entendu que tu t'étais disputé avec ton père... »

– « Bella... tu sais, notre entreprise est au plus mal... Et pour la sauver, il veut que j'épouse cette... cette Tanya Denali, l'héritière d'une immense fortune, femme que je ne connais pas. Il veut que je renonce à tous mes rêves, à tous mes rêves de bonheur pour... sauver son monde! Pour continuer à mener grande vie, pour soi-disant empêcher des milliers de personnes de se retrouver à la rue. Je me demande s'il exige cela pour ces gens ou pour son propre confort »

– « Edward... tu... peut-être est-ce mieux pour toi que tu épouses quelqu'un de ton niveau social, peut-être que tu mésestimes ton père... ça ne lui ressemble pas d'exiger... »

– « Oh, tu es vraiment formidable mais c'est toi que j'aime. Toi et toi seule! »

– « Il est bien dommage que nous ne soyons pas seuls au monde mon amour »

– « Tu as raison... je ne vois pas comment faire... si je ne fais pas ce qu'il exige, des milliers de personnes se retrouveront à la rue. Si je fais ce qu'il exige, c'est mon âme que je vends au diable! »

– « Attends de la voir cette Miss Denali, peut-être seras-tu surpris et agréablement... et tu m'oublieras... et je ne t'en voudrais pas... »

– « Oh, Bella, comment crois-tu que je pourrais aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi? Juste avec ces quelques mots... tu es mon Amour. Tu es ma vie désormais. Je ne sais... »

– « Edward, rencontres-la et... advienne que pourra. »

Le lendemain, je suis tendue. Je sais que Miss Denali va venir aujourd'hui, accompagnée de ses parents, pour faire la connaissance d'Edward. Ma gorge est serrée. Bien sûr, chaque mot que j'ai dit à Edward, je les pensais. Mais... Quelque part, s'il choisit cette femme plutôt que moi... non, je ne veux pas y penser.

Sonnette de la porte. J'ouvre. Et en reste béate. Une femme magnifique, blonde, grande et pulpeuse se tient devant moi. Oh...

– « Je suis Miss Tanya Denali, j'ai rendez-vous avec Monsieur Edward Cullen. ». Sa voix est froide et tranchante comme de la glace. Je regarde derrière elle, mais... pas de parents en vue.

– « Suivez-moi » dis-je aussi poliment que possible dans la situation. Grande, blonde, et magnifique. Grrr. Je cogne contre la porte. « Miss Denali, Monsieur Cullen »

– « Oh, faites entrer... Restez Bella je vous prie »

– « Monsieur... »

– « Oh, la servante n'a pas besoin de rester. Allez, Maria, du vent ». Je jette un regard lourd de sous-entendus à Edward et m'en vais. Rester derrière la porte pour écouter. Non, ça ne fait pas... si, en fait si. Mais je m'en fiche. Je reste le nez et les oreilles collées pour savoir ce qui se dit...

– « Miss Denali, enchanté de faire votre connaissance » dit Edward d'une voix... glaciale

– « Edward! Depuis le temps que je rêve de vous croiser enfin! Il semblerait qu'à chaque fois que nous soyons amenés à nous rencontrer, vous évitiez mon chemin! Auriez-vous peur de succomber? J'ai tellement entendu parler de vous! J'ai tellement vu de photos de vous! Vous êtes l'homme que j'ai choisi pour être mon époux. Vous êtes parfait! »

– « Pardon? »

– « Oui, vous êtes parfait! Physiquement, aucun reproche à vous faire. Corps divin. Visage divin. Et votre comportement est des plus... gentleman d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre... Mais avec moi, vous n'aurez pas besoin d'être aussi réservé. Je suis toute à vous...Oh bien sûr, j'ai fais rédiger un contrat de mariage... avec des clauses totalement irréfutables... En tout état de cause, je ne vois pas pourquoi, cher Edward, tu trouverais le besoin de te prendre une maîtresse, car avec moi... D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il est grand temps de voir si nous sommes tout à fait compatibles... hum... où est ta chambre? »

– « Miss Denali... »

– « Allons, ne fais pas ton timide... appelle-moi Tanya... de toutes façons, tu ne peux faire autrement. C'est moi qui détiens tout. Tout. Si je ne suis pas contente, papa ne sera pas content. Et si papa n'est pas content... que crois-tu qu'il fera? Au revoir la compagnie Cullen... Tu as de la chance, j'aime aussi le faire sur les canapés... si tu as des problèmes d'érection... quel dommage pour la compagnie Cullen. Faudra investir dans les pilules bleues. Car moi, je suis insatiable »

– « Donc, je ne peux pas prendre de maîtresse mais vous... »

– « Non, je suis une femme très fidèle. Tant qu'on me donne du plaisir. Et je sens que ton corps et toi allez me donner beaucoup de plaisir. Tu es trop habillé chéri. »

– « Miss Denali, ce n'est pas comme cela que je conçois... mais que faîtes-vous? »

– « Allons, on peut bien consommer un peu... viens par là. Regarde, j'ai acheté cette tenue chez Victoria secret rien que pour tes beaux yeux... Edward... Tu sais que j'ai attendu... attendu que tu me remarques. Depuis toutes ces années... pourquoi crois-tu que toutes tes relations aient capotés? Qui croyais-tu berner? Je savais que tu serais amoureux de moi, que tu m'appartiendrais un jour ou l'autre. Et je suis riche, j'ai le pouvoir. J'ai attendu et enfin, tu es à moi... tu n'as plus le choix mon Edward »

– « Comment? Qu'est-ce que... comment mes... »

– « Rappelles-toi Kate, elle était follement amoureuse de toi... mais oh, quel dommage, elle a eu une telle opportunité... déménager à l'autre bout de la planète avec ses parents, une occasion en or qu'elle n'aurait pu refuser... ses parents étaient au chômage depuis si longtemps!... ou Lauren... je suis allée la voir et lui ai dit que nous couchions ensemble depuis des années et qu'elle n'était qu'un jouet... comment aurait-elle pu douter de ma parole? Je fais partie de ton milieu mon chéri... tu ne peux m'échapper. Tout a été fait, pensé, planifié pour que ce jour arrive »

– « Si je comprends bien, vous avez volontairement éloigné toutes les femmes qui gravitaient autour de moi pour m'avoir dans votre lit? »

– « Non, pas dans mon lit mon cher, dans ma vie. Comme mon mari. Tu semblais m'éviter. Ou m'ignorer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi... d'ailleurs, pourquoi toutes tes petites amies étaient-elles brunes? Les hommes préfèrent les blondes, c'est bien connu! »

– « Parce que je préfère les brunes, ça me semble évident! »

– « Tss, tss, tss.. ne dis pas que tu ne veux pas de moi. Ici et maintenant. Regardes-moi bien Edward... je suis la femme la plus bandante des Amériques! Tous les mecs paieraient pour m'avoir. Et toi, tu peux m'avoir... gratuitement »

– « Gratuitement? Vous pensez que me... parjurer avec vous est un acte gratuit? »

– « Allons, allons mon chou... viens faire un bisou à ta fiancée »

– « Vous n'êtes pas encore ma fiancée... »

– « ça ne saurait tarder mon petit... »

– « Je vous demande de bien vouloir vous rhabiller Miss Denali... cet entretien est terminé. Bella! »

– « Monsieur? »

– « Voulez-vous bien... non, faites venir quelqu'un pour raccompagner Miss Denali »

– « Très bien Monsieur »

Intérieurement, je ne sais si je dois rire ou pleurer. Miss Denali est en sous-vêtements plus que transparents... devant Edward qui fulmine, limite si de la fumée ne sortirait pas de ses oreilles. Elle est courroucée et son visage semble figé comme dans un moule. Ou une prison de botox. D'ailleurs, en la regardant... il n'y a pas grand chose de naturel chez elle... même pas sûre qu'elle soit vraiment blonde.

Max, le majordome arrive sur ces entres-faits et attend patiemment que l'invitée se revête décemment, tout en toussant dans sa main.

– « Ceci n'est pas terminé Edward... tu seras mon mari quoi que tu puisses en dire... »

– « Je ne crois pas Miss Denali. Nous verrons! »

– « Tout est déjà vu mon cher. Tout est déjà vu. Le piège est fermé. Cela ne tient qu'à toi! Veux-tu que ton mariage soit réussi et bénéfique pour tous deux ou veux-tu vivre un enfer? »

– « Je pense que me marier avec vous est déjà l'enfer en soi »

– « Je ne retiendrai pas cette parole. Tu es bouleversé. Mais tu apprendras à m'aimer. De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix! Chéri! »

Et sur ces paroles, elle tourne ses talons vertigineux et s'en va. Je regarde Edward. Admirative. Et effrayée. Que va-t-il advenir de lui maintenant?

– « Edward... »

– « Bella... Viens que je te prenne dans mes bras. Viens me faire oublier ce monstre d'égoïsme... Jamais je ne pourrais... mais si je ne le fais pas... comment pourrais-je me regarder dans un miroir en sachant que des enfants vont mourir de faim? C'est... c'est un monstre Bella, qui a tout planifié... tout calculé... Elle a manipulé son père pour qu'il ruine le mien... tout ça pour que j'atterrisse dans sa vie! Que je sois comme son chien! Je ne veux pas être tenu en laisse! »

– « Edward... tout ceci trouvera une solution... »

– « Bella, je t'aime. Tu es la femme de ma vie. Je ne veux pas renoncer à toi... mais j'ai comme... c'est un cruel dilemme... je ne veux pas renoncer à toi. Jamais. Mais comment faire? Que puis-je faire? »

– « Edward... Si tu m'aimes comme je t'aime, on y arrivera »

– « Je t'aime Bella. Et si je pouvais... si j'étais sûr et certain que cette sorcière ne remuerait pas ciel et terre pour me retrouver, je t'enlèverai et nous finirions nos vies dans une île déserte, juste toi et moi, et les enfants que je rêve d'avoir avec toi... oh Bella. Je t'aime »

– « Je t'aime aussi Edward. Ais la foi. Tout va s'arranger... »

Plus tard, je le regarde dormir allongé à mes côtés. Nous avons fait l'amour plus fort et plus bestialement que jamais. Il faut que je prenne ma décision. Il le faut. Je l'aime. Il m'aime. Il me l'a prouvé... en maintes et maintes occasions. J'ai confiance en lui tout comme il a confiance en moi. Il est grand temps. Oui. Grand temps que je me dévoile telle que je suis. Glissant lentement hors du lit, je griffonne un petit mot... « _Edward, ais foi en nous, en notre histoire... tout s'arrangera si tu crois en moi... Je t'aime. Bella_ ». Puis, quittant le lit, je rassemble le plus silencieusement possible mes affaires et m'en retourne... là où je dois aller pour changer l'histoire de ma vie... de notre vie... en croisant les doigts pour qu'Edward continue de m'aimer, qu'il continue de me voir en Bella...

_Une semaine plus tard_

La poitrine serrée, mais le dos droit, je franchis les portes du manoir Cullen. Ça y est. C'est maintenant que tout se joue. Pourvu qu'Edward ne m'en veuille pas, pourvu qu'il continue à aimer la petite Bella qu'il a connue. Pourvu qu'il... tant pis, je n'ai plus le choix. Mon bras droit, Jasper se tient à mes côtés.

– « Tout ira bien Bella, s'il t'aime, il comprendra... »

– « Je sais. Je sais mais j'ai quand même peur... et tu sais que ne n'aime pas particulièrement les conflits. Surtout avec une famille comme les Denali »

– « Oui. Ce sont des vautours. Mais tu sais aussi que tu as les reins plus solides qu'eux. Et que toi, au moins, tu agis pour la bonne cause. »

– « Si tu le dis. J'ai l'impression de jouer ma vie tu sais... »

– « Allez, arrête de réfléchir. On y est. On y va »

Max vient nous ouvrir et en dépit de son masque de froideur, je peux lire une lueur de surprise dans ses yeux.

– « Bonjour. Jasper Hale et Isabella Volturis. Nous sommes attendus par Mademoiselle Denali, Monsieur Denali et Messieurs Cullen »

– « Bien sûr. Veuillez me suivre je vous prie »

Silencieusement, nous emboîtons le pas au majordome qui nous introduit dans l'immense salon. Attablé autour de la grande table, Tanya regarde dédaigneusement autour d'elle, puis se replonge dans la contemplation de ses ongles rouges impeccablement vernis, tandis que son père affiche un air des plus blasés. Carlisle se tient droit et fier bien qu'une lueur d'inquiétude brille dans son regard. Quant à Edward... mon cœur se serre. Jamais je ne l'ai vu ainsi. Son visage est dévasté. Son air n'est que tristesse et chagrin. La lueur si particulière de ses yeux émeraude est morte. Du vert si brillant il ne reste qu'une pâle lueur presque jaunâtre. Il n'est pas rasé. Et pourtant, mon corps est porté vers lui. Je n'ai qu'une envie, le prendre dans mes bras et voir refleurir un sourire sur son visage... je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour revoir l'étincelle de vie briller de nouveau en lui. Et c'est ce que je m'apprête à faire...

– « Prête? » me souffle Jasper

– « Non... mais il le faut. Allons-y » dis-je en tremblant

– « Mademoiselle Denali, Monsieur Denali, Messieurs Cullen » commence Jasper en posant sa serviette sur la table.

Edward lève les yeux et se fige lorsqu'il me voit. Une lueur fugitive passe dans son regard. Puis s'éteint. Il semble résigné au sort qui l'attend. Epouser Tanya pour sauver un empire.

– « Venons-en aux faits, rapidement je vous prie, j'ai encore beaucoup de rendez-vous » dit sèchement Monsieur Denali père

– « Et moi, rendez-vous pour l'essayage de ma robe de mariée » ajoute Tanya. Si je ne me retenais pas... elle se prendrais une bonne baffe...

– « Nous y venons... Mademoiselle Volturis, ici présente, bien que vous la connaissiez mieux sous le nom de Swan, nom de jeune fille de sa mère, a une proposition à vous faire »

– « Quelle proposition » demande Carlisle d'une voix pleine d'espoir

– « Bella... à toi la parole... »

– « Merci Jasper... Bien, en réalité, ceci n'a rien à voir avec une proposition. J'ai ouïe dire qu'une... comment dirais-je? Une transaction, voilà. Une transaction infamante était sur le point de voir le jour dans cette demeure respectable. Or, il me semble que le chantage est une chose tout à fait illégale... »

– « Qu'est-ce que... de quoi parlez-vous Miss Volturis? »

– « Ah, est-ce le terme de transaction ou le terme illégale qui vous fait ainsi réagir Monsieur Denali? Je fais référence à ce chantage tout à fait odieux: Monsieur Edward Cullen se voit dans l'obligation d'épouser Miss Denali Tanya, votre fille, si la famille Cullen veut conserver les rênes de la Cullen Corp. Or, les comptes de la Cullen Corp. sont tout à fait sains. Comment donc pourriez-vous obliger ces jeunes gens à se marier si... »

– « Mais parce que tout ceci n'a rien à voir avec les affaires! Le coup de foudre, vous avez déjà entendu parler de cela? Edward et moi nous aimons. Nous allons nous marier... n'est-ce pas Edward? »

– « Mhmph »

– « Edward! Allons! Dis à la vieille dame que tu m'aimes! »

– « Oui, Edward, dis à la vieille dame que tu l'aimes! » dis-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. « Dis-lui que tu l'aimes comme tu me l'as dis si souvent dans les couloirs, dans les placards, dans les coursives, les jardins, la cuisine, à chaque fois que nous faisions l'amour... j'ai grande hâte d'entendre cela... »

– « Bella! Tu sais bien que... je t'aime toi. Je n'ai pas eu… pas eu le choix! »

– « Je le sais Edward! Mais maintenant, je te donne le choix »

– « Il n'y a aucun choix à faire. C'est toi que j'aime Bella. Toi et toi seule! Tanya n'est rien! Elle n'a jamais été... »

– « QUOI? Non mais Edward! tu plaisantes j'espère! JE SUIS TA FIANCEE! »

– « Non, tu ne l'as jamais été! Tu t'es autoproclamée être ma fiancée, mais pour être ma fiancée, il aurait fallut d'abord que je te demande en mariage! »

– « PAPA! Fais quelque chose, sinon, je jure que je fais une crise! »

– « Hum. Edward! Mesurez vos propos! Carlisle, faites en sorte que votre fils se contienne! Autrement... vous pourrez dire adieu à... »

– « à...? » dis Jasper

– « Hum... »

– « Edward... je t'aime aussi tu le sais.. »

– « Oui, Bella, je le sais... je t'aime aussi, et chaque instant où tu as disparu... j'ai cru que j'allais mourir de chagrin... où étais-tu? Pourquoi? »

– « Il fallait que je résolve tout cela mon amour. Pour nous. Pour que tu ne sois pas obligée d'épouser cette harpie! »

– « Oh, mais qui c'est que tu traites de harpie grosse vache? »

– « Hum, Miss Denali... est-ce que vous avez bien conscience de qui vous avez affaire? Est-ce que votre cerveau est trop blond ou trop imbibé de décoloration pour comprendre qui est Isabella Volturis? »

– « Volturis? »

– « Oui, c'est comme cela que je m'appelle... Isabella Volturis... Et j'ai la merveilleuse nouvelle qui suis pour vous, les Denali... je viens de racheter toutes les parts de la Denali and co, les papiers ont été signés ce matin. Je suis l'actionnaire principale et majoritaire de votre... pardon, de votre ex-groupe »

– « Quoi? Mais comment... comment... mais... »

– « Oh, ais-je oublié de vous préciser que le groupe Volturis avait entamé cette démarché il y a des années de cela? Nous savions que votre famille n'était pas l'une des meilleurs... gestionnaires... et cela s'est réveillé payant! Jasper, voulez-vous bien donner en mains propres leurs lettres de renvoi à Monsieur Denali ainsi qu'à sa fille? »

– « Bien sûr Mademoiselle Volturis »

– « Ceci est intolérable! Papa! Fait quelque chose! »

– « Attendez, ceci n'est pas légal! »

– « Dommage pour vous, mais tout est légal! Contrairement à vous, le groupe Volturis fait tout dans la transparence... en ce moment même, votre bureau est vidé de vos effets personnels et nous vous accordons la faveur suprême de faire livrer chez vous vos cartons »

– « PAPA! Et mon mariage? Hein? Qui va payer mon mariage? »

– « Hum... Miss Denali... Je crois que pour avoir un mariage, il faut un fiancé. Or, je ne suis plus disponible... Bella... désires-tu être ma femme? »

– « Oui, oui, mille fois oui »

Sous le regard déconfit des deux Denali et le sourire espiègle de Carlisle, Edward me fait virevolter dans ses bras. Ça y est. Je suis de nouveau à la maison. Il est tombé amoureux de moi en tant que soubrette et m'aime pour moi. Juste pour moi. Jamais je ne pourrais être plus heureuse qu'en cet instant... et j'ignore royalement Tanya qui se lève chancelante, puis quitte la pièce en claquant la porte... mais j'entends un boom... j'imagine qu'elle est tellement énervée qu'elle s'est ruinée une cheville... mais quelle idée de marcher avec des talons aussi hauts!

_**

* * *

**_

_**N'hésitez-pas à nous dire ce que vous souhaitez que nous lui fassions subir dans les prochains chapitres. Nous ne manquerons pas de vous satisfaire...**_


	21. Ah ! Tanya

Coucou tout le monde !

Voilà un nouvel épisode des malheurs de Tanya,

Un grand merci à vous tous pour votre fidélité !

Toutes vos idées sont prisent en compte et nous faisons de notre mieux pour en faire des Os !

* * *

**_PDV d'Edward :_**

J'arrive dans une nouvelle ville, nouveau lycée et je vais devoir tous recommencer.

Je me présente, je m'appelle Edward Cullen et j'ai 17 ans. Mes parents Esmée et Carlisle Cullen, m'ont entraîné dans leur déménagement. Mon père qui est cardiologue, vient d'être muté dans cette bourgade pourrit où le temps est médiocre. Mais je me console, je vais peut-être me faire de bons amis. Je termine de ranger ma chambre. Ma mère à tout décoré avec les couleurs que je lui ai demandés, soit rouge et noir. Mon lit est immense, j'ai des étagères partout, avec mes livres et mes CDs de rangés. Il reste encore des étagères de libres. Mon dressing est bien garni aussi. Je descends voir mes parents qui terminent le rangement de la cuisine.

- « Alors chéri, ta chambre te plaît ? »

- « Parfaite maman, bon je descendais vous dire bonne nuit ! »

- « Tu vas déjà te coucher ? »

- « J'ai cours demain, faut que je sois en forme non ? »

- « Oui tu as raison ! »

- « Bonne nuit ! »

Je les embrasse, passe prendre une douche, me lave les dents et file m'allonger. Mon portable bipe pour m'annoncer la réception d'un message.

_Tu me manque !_

_Toi aussi tu me manque je t'aime !_

_Je t'aime aussi. Bon courage pour demain !_

_Merci, je vais en avoir besoin. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit ?_

_Bonne nuit, à demain !_

_A demain !_

Je coupe mon téléphone, branche mon réveil et fini par m'endormir.

Je suis devant le lycée de Forks et j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit si….comment dire….grotesque. Oui voilà, c'est grotesque. Les filles qui sont sur le parking ne collent pas du tout avec le style des lieux. Il y en a une qui me regarde comme si j'étais… un bonbon ? Oui voilà, un bonbon qui serait à son parfum préféré. Elle est blonde, grande, habillé de façon à ne voir qu'elle dans ce paysage de verdure. Un top rose guimauve, avec un petit short de la même couleur. Ses talons vertigineux sont noirs. Bon elle n'a vraiment pas peur de tomber. Le parking est loin d'être stable. Je me dirige rapidement vers le secrétariat pour prendre mes papiers et file dans l'établissement. Je ne risque pas de me perdre, c'est tellement ridiculement petit. En chemin je croise la blonde et à son regard elle va m'interpeller et limite me sauter dessus. Bingo, elle se met en travers de mon chemin.

- « Tu es Edward Cullen ? »

- « Hum….oui, je vois que les nouvelles vont vite ! »

- « Nous sommes dans une petite ville et tout se sait ! »

- « J'avais cru comprendre ! »

- « Voudrais-tu que je te fasse visiter les lieux ? » dit-elle en me collant son décolleté sous le nez.

- « Non merci, mais là je vais en cours excusez-moi ! »

Je pousse la horde de filles de mon passage et file vers mon premier cours. La matinée est passée et je me dirige vers la cafétéria. Un des élèves Eric je crois, m'accompagne. Nous nous installons à une table et nous discutons de la pluie et du beau temps. Les élèves arrivent par vague au réfectoire et j'aperçois la blonde qui débarque avec sa troupe de chien. Que je déteste ces filles qui se trouvent meilleures que les autres. Je la vois scanner la salle du regard et s'attarde sur moi avec un sourire aguicheur. Beurk. Même son sourire est laid, enfin toute sa personne est laide. Eric remarque mon trouble.

- « C'est Tanya, la chienne en chaleur du bahut ! » me dit-il tous bas.

- « J'avais cru comprendre. Elle me fait du rentre dedans depuis que je suis arrivé se matin. »

- « T'es nouveau, pour elle tu es un gars en plus qu'elle va pouvoir se taper ! »

- « Avant de pouvoir me taper, va falloir qu'elle aille se refaire entièrement un physique ! »

- « Elle te plaît pas ? » me dit en ouvrant grand ses yeux

- « Non, je n'aime pas les blondes, et encore moins des blondes comme elle ! »

- « Ouah, tu va attirer la sympathie de tous les mecs du bahut. Ils lui sont presque tous passé dessus ! »

- « Et toi ? »

- « Oh non, moi je ne suis pas assez classe pour elle, mais je m'en fou j'ai ma copine depuis 2 ans, donc elle ne m'intéresse absolument pas ! »

- « Ok ! »

- « Et toi t'es célibataire ? »

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que miss monde arrive, elle s'installe près de moi. Je me hâte de m'écarter, mais elle continue de se rapprocher. Je perds patience.

- « Tu peux te pousser, je peux pas manger avec toi collé à moi. Et qui vous a invité à venir à cette table ? »

- « Nous voulions connaître un peu le nouveau. Ce n'est pas interdit à ce que je sache et y a pas vos noms marqué dessus ! »

- « C'est exact. Mais je n'ai pas envie de manger avec vous. Sur ceux bon appétit ! »

Je me lève avec mon plateau, Eric fait de même et nous nous dirigeons vers l'extérieur. Je ne me suis même pas retourné pour voir comment elle l'avait pris. Eric arrive près de moi et me tape sur l'épaule.

- « T'aurais vu sa tête ! » Il éclate de rire.

- « Non, désolé je n'ai pas voulu voir. »

- « T'es le premier à l'envoyé bouler comme ça. Tu va être un défi pour elle. »

- « Elle peut toujours essayer, elle ne m'aura pas. »

Nous finissons par nous installer dans l'herbe et profitons du peu de soleil avant le début des cours.

**_PDV de Bella :_**

Je suis contente, je pars bientôt d'ici. Je me présente, je m'appelle Bella Swan, j'ai 17 ans et je vis en Californie, enfin plus pour longtemps. Dans une semaine je déménage à Forks. Petite ville pluvieuse d'après ce que m'en a dit mon homme. Je déménage car ma mère veut voyager, et mon père est décédé. Donc nous avons trouvé un arrangement avec Carlisle et Esmée pour que je vienne vivre avec eux le temps que je finisse mes études. Edward n'en sais rien, c'est une surprise que nous lui faisons. Je suis déjà inscrite au lycée, Esmée s'est chargée de tout. J'arriverai le lundi matin directement de l'aéroport. Donc Edward ne sait pas ma venue. De ce qu'il m'a informé, des filles le colle comme pas possible, le drague ouvertement…Je suis quelqu'un de très possessive et surtout je ne me gêne pas de dire ce que je pense même si ça peut blesser la personne en face de moi.

Me voilà dans l'avion. Ca fais presque 15 jours qu'Edward est seul là bas et j'ai vraiment hâte de le retrouver, il me manque comme pas permis. Je joue avec la bague à mon doigt. Un cadeau de sa part avant son départ. Cette bague signifie énormément de choses pour nous deux. Je fini par m'endormir. Demain je dois être fraîche pour les cours.

Je suis à l'aéroport en attente de mes valises. Esmée est là aussi, elle m'a serrée très fort dans ses bras. J'ai une relation très complice avec Esmée. Je l'a considère comme ma deuxième mère et elle comme sa fille. Ca fais 6 ans que je les connais et 3 ans que nous sommes en couple avec Edward. Ils ont été ravis de nous savoir ensemble. Sa mère trouve que nous faisons un merveilleux couple. Je ne peux que croire cette femme, elle est la gentillesse et la bonté incarnée. Une fois mes valises récupérées je monte en voiture. Esmée, m'a préparé un sac avec mes effets scolaires. Je la remercie vivement et elle me dirige vers le lycée. Je regarde le bâtiment avec intérêt. C'est comment dire… immonde, moche et les élèves devant ne sont pas vraiment mieux. Des tenues complètement flashy dans un lieu qui paraît sombre. C'est très étrange. Nous nous dirigeons vers le secrétariat. On me donne tous mes papiers et je file directement en cours. J'ai déjà raté deux heures. Je parcours les couloirs à la recherche de ma salle quand je percute quelqu'un.

- « Désolée ! »

- « Tu peux pas regarder où tu vas pétasse ? »

QUOI ? Elle vient réellement de m'insulter ? Je me redresse et regarde la pouffe blonde devant moi. Elle porte une jupe très courte noire avec un chemisier blanc. Son soutien gorge noir ne passe pas inaperçu. Des talons immenses aux pieds. Elle est maquillée à outrance. Je lui fais un petit sourire hypocrite et la regarde droit dans les yeux.

- « D'une, je me suis excusée pour t'avoir foncé dedans. Et de deux ne m'insulte pas alors que tu ne me connais pas ! »

- « Oh, regardez les filles, la petite nouvelle se rebelle. Alors je vais t'expliquer les règles ici. C'est moi qui fais la loi, tu ne touche à aucun garçon et quand tu passe près de moi tu baisse les yeux ! »

- « Mais bien sûr, demande ça à tes chiens de garde, pas à moi. Maintenant excusez-moi je dois aller en cours ! »

Je la pousse assez fort pour qu'elle tombe et file vers mon cours. Non mais pour qui elle se prend cette salope blonde. Je crois que c'est elle Tanya. Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je le saurais bien assez tôt. J'arrive à ma salle, me présente et vais m'installer a une paillasse. J'ai hâte d'être à midi pour voir mon homme. Mes deux heures de cours passent assez rapidement. Les élèves me regardent comme si j'étais une bête curieuse, mais je n'y prête pas attention. Je me dirige vers le réfectoire et cherche Edward des yeux. Je ne le vois pas. Je prends mon plateau et file m'installer à une table. Je surveille la porte mais il n'apparaît pas ? Par contre la pétasse elle arrive et me fixe méchamment le temps qu'elle prenne son plateau. Bon, je vais devoir lui faire fermer son caquet à celle-là. Elle se dirige vers moi et s'installe en face de moi avec sa bande de chienne. Je la regarde droit dans les yeux, y a pas moyen que je me rabaisse à ses « règles ».

- « Quelle connerie tu viens encore me sortir ? »

- « La nouvelle méfie toi à qui tu parle, je pourrais te faire regretter tes paroles. »

- « Oh t'as vu je tremble de tous mes membres ! »

Elle se lève rapidement, prend sa brique de jus de fruit et me le verse sur la tête. Bon. Le silence dans le réfectoire et pesant et chacun attend de voir la suite. Je me lève doucement. Chez moi il faut se méfier si je suis trop calme. Je prends mon assiette de spaghetti bolognaise et lui étale sur sa chemise blanche.

- « La sauce va super bien avec le blanc ! »

Et là sans que je comprenne elle me gifle tellement fort que ma tête pars sur le coté. Je réagis au quart de tour et la fais tomber au sol en lui tirant les cheveux. Deux élèves viennent nous séparer et je suis directement tirée dehors. Je me débats du mieux que je peux, mais la poigne est assez puissante.

- « Mais lâchez moi, je vais lui refaire le portrait à cette pétasse blonde ! »

- « Ca ne te servira à rien ! »

Je cesse tout mouvement et me retourne vers cette voix que je connais entre mille. Il a les yeux exorbités en me reconnaissant.

- « Edward ! »

- « Bella, t'es vraiment là ? »

- « Oui ! »

Il me prend littéralement dans ses bras et m'embrasse partout où il le peut. Il atteint mes lèvres et me donne un baiser fougueux. Nous nous séparons à bout de souffle.

- « Mais comment ? »

- « Nous voulions te faire la surprise avec tes parents. Je viens emménager avec vous ! »

- « Mais pourquoi, ta mère a un problème ? »

- « Non, elle voulais voyager avec Phil. Nous avons convenu cet accord avec tes parents ! »

- « Je suis tellement content ! »

Il m'embrasse de nouveau et m'accompagne devant la porte des sanitaires pour que j'aille me débarbouiller.

**_PDV d'Edward :_**

Ca fait 15 jours que je suis ici et j'en peux plus. Ma p'tite femme me manque, cette pétasse de Tanya est constamment collée à moi. J'en peux plus. Donc ça fait 15 longs jours que je discute avec Bella, je lui raconte tout ce qui se passe au lycée. Je sais qu'elle doit bouillir intérieurement. Bella est très possessive, mais j'aime ça. Nous nous entendons magnifiquement bien et nous nous accordons surtout à la perfection. Elle est mon rayon de soleil. Mais là je la veux près de moi, la sentir, la toucher. Ma mère m'a dit de patienter un peu, que je pourrai aller la voir dans 1 mois. J'attends cette date avec une impatience non feinte. Mon week-end à été des plus horribles. Tanya s'est pointée chez moi et a clairement dit à mes parents que je l'avais invitée pour accéder à ma chambre. Mes parents pas fou, m'on fait venir dans le salon. Tanya se tenait là dans toute sa gloire. Mon père m'a demandé si je l'avais invité et j'ai nié. Non mais elle n'est pas folle. J'ai raccompagné Tanya jusqu'à la porte et elle m'a fais du gringue. Je l'ai envoyé sur les roses, pas du tout en gentleman, mais je n'en peux plus. J'ai fini le week-end à me morfondre sur le manque que j'avais. Bella ne m'a pas appelée du week-end, je pense qu'elle devait certainement suivre une des nouvelles lubies de sa mère.

Lundi matin je retourne au lycée. Eric m'attend sur le parking. J'aime bien ce gars, il est simple, ne parle pas pour ne rien dire et me soutient avec cette mégère de blonde. Nous rentrons dans le bâtiment et une agitation est présente dans les élèves. A priori une nouvelle arrive aujourd'hui. Je ne prête pas plus attention aux ragots et nous allons en cours. A la pause de 10 heures, nous allons derrière le bâtiment pour être tranquille et en revenant, je cru apercevoir la voiture de ma mère. Après tout d'autres parents ont peut-être la même voiture. La matinée se finit tranquillement et au moment de nous diriger vers le réfectoire on entend des gens applaudir. Avec Eric nous nous fixons comme deux cons et filons vers la cafétéria. Les deux filles se battent. Tanya avec une brune. Je ne vois pas son visage, mais décide de les séparer pour éviter les ennuis à la brune qui a l'air d'être la nouvelle. Je la traîne littéralement dehors. Quand elle entend ma voix elle se calme immédiatement et se retourne. Là je crois rêver. Bella est devant moi, avec un grand sourire. Elle m'explique la raison de sa venue et je ne peux être plus heureux en cet instant. Je l'embrasse avec fougue et fini par la relâcher pour qu'elle aille se débarbouiller le visage. Quand elle en sort, elle m'explique ce que Tanya lui a fait subir depuis ce matin, mais je suis ravie qu'elle ne se laisse pas intimider par cette mégère sans cervelle. Nous nous séparons à contrecœur et nous allons à nos cours respectifs. A la fin Bella me rejoins et nous partons ensemble sous l'œil rageur d'une Tanya qui attendait de pouvoir venir me parler.

Le lendemain, nous arrivons ensemble tout sourire. Je présente Bella à Eric qui la salue gentiment. Elle m'embrasse rapidement et nous allons en cours. A midi, Bella vient me rejoindre devant ma salle et m'entraîne vers le bois sur le coté du lycée. Une couverture est installée à même le sol avec des sandwichs. Nous nous installons tranquillement et nous mangeons tout en discutant. Ça a toujours été naturel avec Bella et j'aime quand elle me fait ce genre de surprise. Après le repas elle vient s'installer à califourchon sur moi et m'embrasse. Mon envie d'elle apparaît et elle se frotte à mon sexe. Je la repousse un peu.

- « Bella pas ici, on peut se faire prendre ! »

- « Justement, c'est le côté excitant de la situation, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Le regard et le ton de la voix qu'elle utilise me font littéralement craquer. Elle recommence à se frotter contre moi et je gémis de bien-être. Sa bouche m'embrasse partout où elle le peut et mes doigts se faufilent sous sa jupe. Je pousse son string et la pénètre. Elle sursaute et gémis bruyamment. Je prends sa bouche, ça serais dommage de se faire griller. Bella est littéralement trempé. Je bouge mes doigts dans son antre, alors qu'elle ouvre mon pantalon, descend ma braguette et va me caresser dans mon boxer. Mais trop vite elle ne tient plus. Elle se redresse, sort mon membre tendu pour elle et s'empale littéralement dessus. Nous gémissons discrètement. Je l'aide dans ses mouvements en la prenant par les hanches. Sans le vouloir je redresse les yeux et vois une Tanya la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux exorbités et elle se met à courir vers les bâtiments. Bella continue ses mouvements et je la sens se resserrer sur moi, ce qui entraine mon orgasme. Nous gémissons dans la bouche de l'autre. Elle se retire, je range mon engin rapidement, Bella se recoiffe vite fais et on s'installe de nouveau assis en face de l'autre et on discute jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie nous rappelle à l'ordre. Mais ce n'est pas la sonnerie qui intervient, c'est le proviseur. Bella le regarde avec interrogation.

- « Monsieur Cullen, Mademoiselle Swan, je ….hum….voilà on est venu m'avertir que vous faisiez des choses interdites par le règlement intérieur. »

- « Des choses interdites ? » demande Bella perplexe. Elle est très douée pour mentir quand sa l'arrange. Elle sait très bien que l'on s'est fait surprendre.

- « Oui, il y a une plainte comme quoi vous faite…la chose quoi ? »

- « Oh je vois ! Vous voyais quelque chose de compromettant là ? A part deux jeunes qui discutent en attendant la sonnerie ? »

- « Oui je le constate effectivement. La sonnerie ne va pas tarder, allez dans le bâtiment »

Nous suivons le mouvement. Tanya rouge de colère, nous dévisage et file avec son troupeau dans le bâtiment. Je demande à Bella.

- « Comment Tanya savais que nous étions là ? »

- « Je lui ai laissé un mot en me faisant passer pour toi. Je voulais lui montrer que tu étais avec moi et qu'elle pouvait essayer tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle n'arrivera pas à m'évincer. »

- « T'es toujours aussi siphonnée ! »

- « Oui, mais tu l'aime ta siphonnée non ? »

- « Oh que oui ! »

Je l'embrasse et nous partons en cours. Le lendemain à la cafétéria, j'ai Bella installée sur mes genoux et nous nous embrassons tranquillement quand la blonde et sa bande de chien vienne nous voir. Tanya regarde Bella haineusement et Bella elle lui renvoie un sourire resplendissant.

- « Comment elle a réussit à t'avoir, ELLE ? » dit Tanya en me montrant Bella du menton.

- « Ça fais 3 ans que nous sommes ensemble et nous sommes fiancé depuis quelque mois. Tu n'arriveras jamais à égaler Bella ! »

- « Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu lui trouve ? Elle est moche, banale, rien pour elle ! »

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que Bella répond à ma place.

- « Ce qu'il me trouve, j'aime tout comme lui, il ne me trouve pas banale, et j'ai certainement plus de chose que toi. Regarde toi, tu te crois la chef dans ce bahut alors que je suis sûr que même tes chiennes ne t'aime pas. Tu te crois populaire, mais la réputation que tu as ici fait vraiment pitié. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi les mecs te baisait une fois et te laissait tomber ? Pose-leur la question, tu te remettras peut-être en cause. Ce n'est pas en jouant les salope que tu va avancer dans la vie. Au contraire, tu risque de te retrouver sans rien et en dessous d'un pont. Maintenant tu laisses Edward tranquille et va voir ailleurs si nous y sommes ! »

- « Mais pour qui tu te prend pétasse ? »

- « Moi pour personne comparée à d'autre. Regardes-toi un peu, tu te trouves belle, intelligente, mais t'as rien de tout cela. Je suis sûr qu'on t'enlève ton maquillage et t'es moche comme un pou. Donc maintenant ça suffit. Ah oui ! Au fait t'as du rouge à lèvre sur les dents ! »

Tanya mortifiée par les dernières paroles de Bella court dans les sanitaires. La cafétéria regarde Bella et l'applaudit. Personne n'a a priori jamais refermé le clapet de cette blonde.

Nous avons fini l'année tranquillement. Tanya ne nous a plus ennuyés, ni rien. Je pense qu'elle a comprit que le physique ne fait pas tout.

_**

* * *

**_

_**N'hésitez-pas à nous dire ce que vous souhaitez que nous lui fassions subir dans les prochains chapitres. Nous ne manquerons pas de vous satisfaire...**_


	22. La blonde et l'ouvrier !

Coucou tout le monde !

Voilà un nouvel épisode des malheurs de Tanya,

Un grand merci à vous tous pour votre fidélité !

Toutes vos idées sont prisent en compte et nous faisons de notre mieux pour en faire des Os !

* * *

– « NON MAIS, TU NE POURRAIS PAS FAIRE ATTENTION, ESPECE DE BABOUIN! »

Heureusement que j'ai mon superbe casque anti-bruit orange dans mes oreilles, parce qu'autrement, elle m'aurait vrillé les tympans, plus sûrement qu'une candidate lors de la sélection lors de cette émission de télévision où chacun pense qu'il est doué d'une voix extraordinaire.

– « Désolé, Md'am... »

– « Désolé? DÉSOLÉ? Non, mais, vous avez vu ce que vous avez fait? Vous avez arrosé mes chaussures neuves! C'est pas parce que vous êtes un ouvrier que vous ne pouvez pas faire un minimum attention! Espèce de crétin! D'ignorant! De débile! Des Stilteto neuves! Offerte par le créateur lui-même! Espèce de crétin des Alpes! Grizzli! Homme de Neandertal! Cro-Magnon! Abruti fini! »

– « Vous avez oublié Rustre et Analphabète Md'am! », dis-je en mettant mon casque autour de mon cou

– « Voilà, c'est ça, rustre et analph... mais vous avez de la chance, vous avez de très beaux yeux... et si... »

Et d'un seul coup, toute fureur semble s'être envolé de son regard. Elle me détaille comme un morceau de viande. Je frémis de dégoût.

– « Et si votre corps... oui... très mignon. Très mignon! Tu vas être pardonné mon chéri, si tu me raccompagnes jusqu'à chez moi... heu... jusqu'à mon bureau... comment t'appelles-tu mon p'tit chou? »

– « Edward Md'am... »

– « Edwarrrrrdddd... très joli, un peu vieillot, mais très joli. Allez, porte mes sacs jusqu'à mon immeuble et je ne porterai pas plainte »

– « Md'am.. je ne peux quitter mon travail! »

– « Oh, où est ton contre-maître? »

– « Nous avons prit beaucoup de retard sur ce chantier Md'am, je ne crois pas que... »

– « Oh, aucune importance! Tu crois qu'ils vont remarquer qu'il leur manque un ouvrier? Allez, t'inquiètes pas de ça mon grand... ils vont bien t'accorder une petite heure ou deux avec moi... histoire d'éviter les problèmes... Je suis Tanya Denali... et je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre tous les deux... n'est-ce pas? »

– « Je ne sais pas Md'am... je... j'aime mon travail Md'am et je... »

– « Oui, t'inquiètes chéri! Je vois que te ne sais pas qui je suis, mais je vais arranger ça... »

Et la voilà partie vers mon soi-disant chef. Putain! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au ciel pour mériter ça? Je me présente, Edward Cullen. Pour l'instant présent, en train de travailler comme ouvrier sur un chantier. Et pas très... heu... la psychologie féminine et moi, ça fait douze... Juste pour vous dire que les femmes... parfois... sont étranges. Non, en fait non. Les femmes ne sont pas étranges. Les femmes sont merveilleuses. Sauf UNE. Et je suis tombée dessus! Tanya Denali! Oh my god! Mais pas dans le bon sens du terme. Du tout. Le cancrelat personnifié... voilà, ça, c'est elle!

En ce jour brûlant, je suis là, en train de mouiller les murs que d'autres creusent, pour éviter que la poussière ne s'infiltre de partout. Et juste trois secondes d'inadvertance de ma part... trois secondes et je viens de ruiner des hauts talons... très jolis d'ailleurs. Jambes fines... physique pas mal du tout... grande et blonde. Humm... aurait pu être tout à fait mon genre... dans une autre vie. Quand j'étais plus jeune... voir puceau... jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre la bouche. OUCHE! Mes oreilles! HELP! Quelqu'un? Et je viens de me faire incendier plus sûrement qu'un hectare de garrigue en plein mois d'août! Je la regarde s'approcher en se déhanchant excessivement vers mon soi-disant chef, Jacob Black. Le seul qui porte un costume trois-pièces ici. Enfin, le seul qui ait accepté de porter un costard sous la canicule! Je tente de lui faire de grands signes -non, non, non- derrière le dos de cette... heu... blonde on va dire, mais il me sourit ce crétin. Oh, ça se payera ça. Au centuple. Voir plus... et je revois la chose se retourner vers moi, et tendre des mains griffues dans ma direction. Bon, j'ai l'impression que je n'ai plus le choix. Heu... pas de choix que d'obéir. Je jette un regard assassin à l'autre Jacob puis m'approche.

– « Ah, Edwarrrrrdddd, tout est arrangé. Je ne porte pas plainte et vous me portez mes sacs jusqu'à mon bureau... »

– « Oui, et prends tout ton temps, Edwarrrrrdddd! » sourit l'autre crétin

– « Bien Md'am... à plus tard... Jacooooooooob »

– « C'est ça! À plus tard... Edwarrrrrrrrrddddddddeeeeeee! »

Je lève les yeux au ciel, attrape les milliers de sac de la blonde et la suis. Tout en me demandant comment je vais me sortir de ça... je veux dire de ce qui ressemble à un traquenard... bon, ce boulot, ce n'est pas ma vie, mais... et puis, sans doute que lorsque j'étais plus jeune, je me serais laissé séduire par ce genre de fille... on peut faire faire trempette à son biscuit, histoire de cul et basta... tirer un coup vite fait. Mais là. À mon âge et dans ma situation... juste pas envisageable. Surtout qu'elle ne m'attire pas du tout. Le physique ne fait pas tout. Surtout quand il est faux. Surtout quand l'emballage est surmonté par des cris stridents... surtout quand l'emballage s'appelle... Tanya Denali... Surtout quand il fait une chaleur à crever. Je la suis à distance respectable. Des fois qu'elle m'ait oublié? Hein? Non, ben, je ne crois pas que ça soit une option, vu qu'elle se retourne vers moi tous les trois pas, en claquant de la langue et en m'envoyant des baisers de ses lèvres rouges, rouges, rouges... comme si j'étais le petit toutou à sa mémère. Et là, en l'occurrence, c'est bien l'image que je renvois... non, pas chien à sa mémère, mais plutôt âne bâté à sa mémère. Elle a dû s'y mettre avec une copine pour dévaliser le centre commercial, hein, parce qu'une femme toute seule ne peut pas avoir acheté tout ça. Pas possible. Enfin, je ne suis pas une femme, je ne peux donc pas comprendre, mais humainement... pas possible.

Les épaules basses, je suis donc mon heu... bourreau va-t-on dire... hum... empêcheuse de tourner en rond. Bref. Nous arrivons devant un immense building vitré où scintille le nom « Denali Corp. ». Il a des jours comme ça où l'on regrette de s'être levé. Et bien, ce jour en fait partie. Nous franchissons les portes coulissantes avant d'emprunter un ascenseur. J'ai l'air bien là! Franchement à ma place au milieu des tailleurs-cravates... je veux dire que je suis en Marcel, ruisselant de sueur, encombré des paquets de l'autre blonde qui a les yeux rivés sur moi et me dévore littéralement. Comment je vais me sortir de ce traquenard, je ne sais pas. J'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'elle planifie. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je lui poserai ses achats ici-même et adios!

Elle est si proche de moi que je sens qu'elle effleure mon dos de ses doigts acérés... pardon, de ses ongles parfaitement manucurés. J'ai failli surtout hurler lorsque sa main empoigne sans subtilité mes fesses. Je lui lance un regard qui lui fait bien comprendre ma désapprobation, mais elle sourit tout à fait innocemment.

– « Mmm, en voilà un popotin bien ferme. Seuls les ouvriers ont un cul aussi musclé. Le travail manuel sans doute »

– « Je suis là pour vous porter vos sacs Md'am, pas pour me faire tripoter »

– « Allons chéri, tu veux me faire languir, n'est-ce pas? Tu es un vilain petit garçon... parce que tu veux que je te supplie, hein, vilain, vilain garnement... »

– « Non Md'am, mais j'ai encore beaucoup à faire... par où se trouve votre bureau Md'am? »

– « Par là mon p'tit chou, par là »

Brr, elle me file vraiment la chair de poule... d'effroi... vous avez déjà vu des films d'horreur? Ben j'en vies un! Allez hop, Edward, hop, plus vite tu déposes les sacs, plus vite tu pourras filer... enfin, je croise les doigts pour que ça soit le cas et que je ne sois pas obligé de jouer de mes poings et de mes coudes...

Sitôt la porte massive qui mène à son bureau est ouverte, je dépose les colis sur la moquette immaculée, tentant de ne pas les délester trop brutalement (je ne voudrais pas qu'elle me fasse encore une crise ou une scène parce qu'il y a peut-être encore des chaussures là-dedans, allez-savoir), avant de me relever et de rester la bouche ouverte. Merde! Ça va être plus compliqué que prévu!

– « Alors mon p'tit ouvrier... le spectacle te plaît? »

Elle est nue. Enfin, presque nue. Oups. Comment a-t-elle fait pour se déshabiller aussi vite? Et comment je fais maintenant? Hein?

– « J'imagine mon p'tit bonhomme, que tu n'as pas souvent l'occasion de rencontrer des femmes telles que moi. Je veux dire, des _vraies_ femmes. Des femmes classent! Mais tu as de la chance de m'avoir tapé dans l'œil, mon mignon. Beaucoup de chance. La plupart des hommes de mon entourage sont certes très bien élevés... mais aucun n'a ton charme... il faut dire qu'à force de se gaver dans les repas d'affaires, leur bidon en prend un sacré coup... alors que toi... tu es vraiment très appétissant. Grand, fin et musclé... et ces yeux... magnifiques! Et sous cette couche de sueur virile, je suis sûre qu'il y a de magnifiques abdominaux! Allez, ne fais pas ton timide! Viens par là mon mignon! »

– « Désolé Md'am... Désolé pour vos chaussures... j'ai apporté vos sacs Md'am... mais je ne peux pas rester... »

– « Allons, ne me dis pas tu as souvent l'occasion d'admirer une femme telle que moi! Grande, blonde... et disponible... viens, arrête de faire ta pudique! Ne suis-je pas jolie? »

– « Md'am... je ne peux pas... je... je suis gay Md'am! »

– « QUOI? Quel gâchis! Tu es sûr de toi? Ça fait longtemps? »

– « Oui Md'am... depuis toujours... désolé encore pour les chaussures, mais faut vraiment que j'y aille! »

– « Rhooo... je suis persuadée que je pourrais te faire changer d'avis tu sais » dit-elle en se frottant à moi

– « Vraiment merci, mais non merci Md'am »

– « Tu es sûr et certain? Allons, il y a bien un mec derrière ces muscles... fais-moi donc voir le loup, mon p'tit loup »

– « Au revoir Md'am... »

Je fuis comme un lâche... vite, plus vite que l'éclair. Quelle idée géniale, quelle inspiration, heureusement que j'ai trouvé cette excuse! Je ne voyais pas comment j'allais m'en sortir autrement. Jacob Black va m'entendre, c'est sûr!

Je fonce chez moi prendre une douche, manger et dormir. Je me lève très tôt demain pour ce maudit débriefing. Et sérieusement, si je ne me retenais pas, je téléphonerais bien à Jacob pour lui passer une sacrée brossée... mais j'attendrais demain, des fois qu'il prenne son rôle avec un peu trop de sérieux. Après tout, c'est une anecdote n'est-ce pas, rien de plus... et tout s'est bien fini alors, pas la peine d'en faire tout un foin. Brr... j'ai eu chaud quand même! N'empêche que cette histoire a dû m'affecter plus que je ne pensais car je me réveille en sueur, la peur au ventre, mes cauchemars tous envahis par des ongles rouges et des Barbies siliconées par milliers qui tendaient leurs serres impitoyables pour m'attraper, me lacérant, me déchiquetant, avant de poser leurs lèvres rouges sang sur mon corps pétrifié de terreur, et tentant d'animer mon sexe par leurs attouchements, et qui finissaient par me la couper parce qu'il était trop... récalcitrant... ou inerte... ou... Arg! Heureusement que je sais, je sais qu'il est... heu... qu'il est vivant et plus que vivace lorsque la personne lui plaît. Autrement... brrr...

Bon, je me rhabille pour finir cette mission... qui est l'imbécile qui a eu cette brillante idée? Ah, crotte, oui, c'est moi... bref, je retourne à la fournaise et à un boulot particulièrement inintéressant... j'attrape mon tuyau et commence à arroser. Heureusement qu'il ne me reste plus qu'une matinée à faire ça. Je fais particulièrement attention de ne pas en mettre de partout, l'expérience de la veille m'a suffit. Pourvu qu'elle ne repasse pas par là... de toutes façons, avec tout ce qu'elle acheté hier elle ne va pas encore faire du shopping quand même. Ça ne serait pas humain de faire une chose pareille.

Je dois rêvasser parce que la matinée passe très rapidement. Mon estomac gargouille. Pause déjeuné... Et oh, non, non, et encore non! C'est pas possible! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de méchant pour mériter ça? Elle est encore là! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle veut? Elle n'a pas comprit ou quoi? Je ne suis pas intéressé. Elle porte une robe rouge, des talons vertigineux de la même couleur. Son décolleté est tellement plongeant qu'on dirait qu'elle ne porte rien qu'un soutien-gorge pigeonnant rouge... Heurk. Summum de la vulgarité à mes yeux.

– « Ah, Edwarrrrrdddd! C'est toi que je voulais voir »

Les autres tournent la tête et sifflent. C'est clair qu'ils aimeraient la peloter. Chacun ses mauvais goûts! De toute façon, eux, tant que la fille dit oui, ça leur suffit.

– « Qu'y a-t-il Md'am? »

– « J'ai beaucoup réfléchis... je pense que tu ne devrais pas mourir idiot ou puceau... qu'il est stupide de refuser une expérience qui, je le sais, sera délectable pour tous les deux... et je peux même te promettre de me soumettre à toi... comme tu as l'habitude de le faire avec les garçons... Non, non, ne me remercie pas! J'adore le sexe anal, ça me plaît énormément, et ça sera plus facile pour toi! »

– « Je ne sais que dire Md'am »

– « Il n'y a rien à dire mon grand, rien d'autre que oui! Allez, viens, je t'offre à déjeuner »

– « Non merci Md'am... j'ai d'autres projets »

– « Allons, tu ne vas pas préférer rester avec cette horde de... d'ouvriers plutôt que d'aller dans un grand restaurant raffiné en charmante compagnie? À moins que... oh, ton petit-ami est dans le lot? Lequel est-ce? »

– « Md'am! Ça ne vous regarde absolument pas! Je ne veux pas me montrer impoli mais... »

– « J'imagine bien que tu ne veux pas que tout le monde soit au courant mon chou, mais j'aimerai bien savoir lequel est mon concurrent pour que tu déclines ainsi... »

– « Md'am Denali! Il faut vraiment que j'y aille. J'ai un rendez-vous. Je vous prie d'arrêter de m'importuner, autrement, je serai obligé de sévir »

– « Oh que tu es trognon quand tu te fâches! T'es vraiment mignon! Un vrai tigre. Mmm... dans un lit, ça doit être extraordinaire! »

Je crois qu'elle ne comprend rien, et je préfère partir avant de faire montre de violence. Elle commence plus qu'à me taper sur le système nerveux. Je fonce chez moi prendre une douche et m'habiller plus... plus traditionnellement allons-nous dire. Après tout, j'ai un rendez-vous particulièrement important, je ne vais pas tout gâcher en arrivant tout suant et débraillé! Je saute dans un taxi et m'arrête devant The Four Season, l'un des restaurants les plus huppés de la ville. J'adore cet endroit, j'y ais mes habitudes... Max, le majordome, me conduit à ma table. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre mon rendez-vous. Je vais pour prendre place et me fige. Poisse, quand tu nous tiens!

– « Ah, finalement Edwarrrd! le monde est petit! J'ai eu du mal à te reconnaître mon chou! Tu es divin, quelque soit les vêtements que tu portes! Et le costume cravate te vas vraiment parfaitement! Allez, viens donc avec moi pour déjeuner! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un ouvrier du bâtiment que tu n'as pas bon goût! Mais en revanche, avec moi, tu pourras boire des bouteilles de vin que tu ne seras pas capable de t'offrir en temps normal »

– « Madame Denali. J'ai un rendez-vous. Ce n'est pas pour être avec vous que je suis là »

– « Oh, où est ce charmant jeune homme? »

– « Veuillez m'excuser. Je vais me laver les mains. Et faites comme si vous ne me connaissiez pas »

– « Comment t'ignorer, joli petite friandise? Tu céderas... Rien ne me résiste tu sais! »

Levant les yeux au ciel, je me dirige vers les toilettes. Et mon cœur sursaute de joie. Ah, mon rendez-vous arrive. Mmmm... Parfait. Je me sens très en forme... heu... le repas peut attendre. J'intercepte son bras et tire la personne vers les toilettes...

– « Rien que de te voir me rend... dur comme du béton. Viens donc par là »

– « Mmmm... J'ai quand même faim tu sais... je croyais qu'il s'agissait juste d'un déjeuner »

– « Moi aussi j'ai faim... mais pas de nourriture. Allez, je sais que tu ne peux rien me refuser... et ça fait si longtemps qu'on n'a pas été juste tous les deux »

– « Mm... tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser! Tu es tellement hot quand tu es dominateur! Comment te résister? »

– « C'est ça, allez, rapplique tes fesses parfaites par ici. Si tu savais ce qu'a été mon dernier jour... je te jure que c'est la dernière fois que j'ai des idées aussi débiles!»

– « Edward... arrête de parler... tu m'as bien parlé d'une certaine partie de ton anatomie... j'aimerai bien la sentir maintenant »

– « Oh, tu vas l'avoir bébé. Tu vas l'avoir... ne serait-ce que pour oublier cette pétasse blonde qui me court après depuis hier... »

– « QUOI? Attends, tu es en train de me dire que tu t'es fait... »

– « Ouais, coursé par une pétasse! J'en peux plus! T'imagines même pas ce que j'ai vécu! »

– « Comment t'as fait pour t'échapper mon lapin? »

– « J'ai dis que j'étais... gay »

– « Mmmm... décidément... tu es vraiment un homme plein de surprise Edward... arrêtons de parler d'elle et viens me montrer... hum... ta dureté »

– « Oh, oui, tu ne sais pas à quel point j'en crève d'envie »

– « Pas autant que moi »

– « On va voir si c'est la vérité »

Je soulève ma partenaire et glisse une main impatiente sous sa jupe, caressant sa féminité douce et chaude et plus qu'humide. Nos bouches se trouvent, nos langues bataillent. Ses mains défont mon pantalon, faisant glisser mon boxer, attrapant mon sexe droit et fier, prêt pour elle, rien que pour elle... ma Bella. Qu'importe le lieu où nous sommes, parce que je suis avec elle, mon ange, ma vie, mon amour, ma compagne, mon âme sœur... qu'il n'y a jamais eu qu'elle pour me rendre si fou, si sauvage, si assoiffé que rien d'autre ne compte. Mes mains impatientes, dotées de leur propre énergie, arrache son string et pénètrent son sanctuaire en feu, mes intrusions rythmées par ses gémissements. Mais il m'en faut plus. Beaucoup plus. Toujours plus. Elle a crée un volcan de désir brûlant dans mes entrailles, dans mes reins, je ne peux, ne veux rien faire pour lutter contre. Au contraire, je me laisse emporter. Je la soulève et son dos heurte le carrelage froid. Qu'importe, elle ronronne dans mes bras, telle une chatte langoureuse. Je suis bestial, mes pulsions prennent contrôles de mon être.

J'agrippe ses fesses rondes et fermes et si douces, avant de plonger mes yeux dans son regard chocolat qui m'hypnotise... cherchant un moment de doute ou de négation à ce que je m'apprête à faire. Prendre ma fiancée sauvagement dans les toilettes d'un grand restaurant.

Aucun doute l'océan de son regard. Que de la passion. Que de l'attente agonisante. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure. C'est sa perte. La mienne. Je ne peux lutter lorsqu'elle fait cela. Je ne peux lutter. Et je ne le veux pas. L'envie d'être en elle est plus forte que tout. Que tout. Je plonge en elle, je plonge mon sexe en feu dans son intimité si prête à m'accueillir. Éden. Plaisir. Plus fort encore que la fois précédente. Renouveau de la passion. Coups de hanche déclenchant des ondes électriques de félicité... oui... jamais je ne pourrais être assez en elle... plus fort, plus fort... j'ignore la sueur qui ruissèle sur mon front, j'ignore le monde. Rien n'est plus important que cet acte, l'acte d'amour entre un homme et une femme qui s'aiment. Rien n'est plus beau que ses mots « plus fort Edward, oui... comme ça... oui... », que mes mots qui s'échappent de ma bouche sans contrôle, « oh, Bella, tu es si... oh, Bella, oui, jouis maintenant... oui... viens »... rien n'est meilleur que ses parois qui se resserrent autour de mon membre, que cet appel à la délivrance... que cette lutte pour repousser ce moment de la délivrance... mais trop tôt, bien trop tôt, elle crie son plaisir et je ne peux retenir le son bestial, les prémisses orgasmiques de notre plaisir mutuel. Elle atteint les sommets et je la suis, me répandant au fond de son ventre avec une délectation inhumaine, jusqu'à la dernière pulsation, jusqu'à la dernière goutte de plaisir.

Respiration hachée. Descente lente et cruelle de notre petit nuage. Elle rit dans mes bras. Je soupire d'aise dans les siens.

– « Je t'aime Bella... Je t'aime »

– « Je t'aime aussi Edward! Et même si tu es gay, j'adore ce côté gay de ta personnalité! »

– « Ho, toi! Attends que je sois en forme et tu verras si je suis gay! »

– « Promesses, promesses! D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, je croyais que tu m'avais invité à déjeuner. Pas à baiser dans des toilettes »

– « Des toilettes de luxe mon ange, des toilettes de luxe! »

– « Mouais, ben, ça reste quand même des toilettes! »

– « Allez, je sens qu'il faut que je t'offre à manger... »

– « Je sais très bien pourquoi tu dis ça... parce que tu veux que je récupère pour mieux me prendre sauvagement »

– « Oh, tu me connais trop bien »

Nous nous rendons présentables le mieux possible. Et j'ouvre la porte, laissant ma beauté passer en premier. Je la suis, le visage illuminé. Tout le monde peut lire sur mon front « viens de baiser et j'ai adoré. Encore ». Avant de me figer.

Là. Devant nous. Tanya Denali, les bras croisés sur son opulente fausse poitrine. Le regard dur. Les lèvres minces serrées en une fine ligne. Sûr qu'elle va avoir du rouge à lèvre sur les dents si elle continue de faire ça. Et pour le coup, ça fera encore moins glamour... déjà qu'elle fait plus peur qu'envie... enfin bref.

Je bombe le torse, puis attrape mon ange, et la planque derrière moi.

– « Que voulez-vous Miss Denali? Savez-vous que vous êtes dans les toilettes pour hommes? »

– « Je ne suis pas la seule d'après ce que je peux voir! »

– « Ettt? »

– « Je croyais que vous étiez gay Edward! »

– « Et bien, je vous aies menti »

– « Mais pourquoi? »

– « Parce que c'est la seule chose que j'ai trouvé pour que vous me fichiez la paix! Je ne veux pas de vous! Je vous l'ai dit, répété, redis et vous n'écoutez rien! »

– « Mais enfin... Edward! Vous êtes aveugle! Vous préférez sauter une vilaine fille dans les chiottes plutôt que... »

– « Une vilaine fille? »

Oh, là, là... Bella entre en scène... Oups.

– « Qui est-ce que tu traites de vilaine fille? »

– « Ce n'est pas à vous pétasse que je parle! »

– « Qui est-ce que tu traites de vilaine fille et de pétasse, pouffiasse? »

– « Mesdames, mesdames! Bella, n'écoute pas cette harpie, tu es la plus belle à mes yeux »

– « Ah, c'est bien ce que je disais, tu es complètement aveugle Edward! Préférer une fille aux cheveux fadasse, aux yeux marrons tout ce qu'il a de plus banal, plutôt que moi! À mon avis, ce sont les trop longues heures passées au soleil qui ont dû te griller les neurones!»

– « Je vous interdis de me tutoyer Madame Denali! Nous n'avons pas gardé les cochons ensemble! »

– « Non, mais je peux être nettement plus cochonne que ta vilaine petite amie »

– « Cette fois, c'est trop! Tu vas voir comment elle va te mettre la tronche la vilaine! Je vais te faire éclater ton faux nez et t'arracher tes faux-cils et te faire exploser tes faux nichons! »

– « Bella! Ça suffit! Ne t'abaisse pas à son niveau! Tu salirais tes adorables petits doigts mon ange. Et comme je dis toujours mon bébé, "parles pas aux cons, ça les instruit"! »

– « Tu as raison Edward. Mais la main me démange tu sais »

– « Je sais mon ange, je sais », et avec ça, je lui attrape son adorable main et plante un baiser dessus. « Respire mon amour, on va aller déjeuner »

– « Alors là, n'y comptez pas! Je vais aller de ce pas voir le manager de ce restaurant pour raconter ce que j'ai vu! Et j'irai voir votre chef! Car un simple _ouvrier_ ne peut pas se payer un tel restaurant! »

– « Allez-y Madame Denali, allez-y. Après vous. »

Nous suivons Tanya Denali qui fait claquer ses talons sur le sol en marbre. Pauvre sol. Il n'a rien fait! Elle va bien finir par l'éclater! Max nous regarde passer interloquer. Puis nous arrivons devant une porte où est écrit en lettre dorées... « Jacob Black, manager ». Tanya Denali se tourne vers nous.

– « Ah, nous y sommes! Vous allez vous faire virer! Tout ça pour avoir refusé de coucher avec une déesse telle que moi, vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un imbécile! »

Puis, sans prendre la peine de frapper, elle entre, et je me retiens de rire devant l'expression de son visage. Elle a reconnu le fameux « contre-maître ».

Jacob se lève brutalement.

– « Monsieur Cullen... que me vaut le plaisir? »

– « Madame Denali, ici présente, à des requêtes... je crois? »

– « MONSIEUR CULLEN? » (je pouffe intérieurement, sa bouche est grande ouverte, on dirait un poisson rouge qui vient de s'échouer sur le sable), « VOUS ÊTES EDWARD CULLEN? »

– « Moi-même... »

– « Edward Cullen, de la Cullen international corporation? »

– « Oui Md'am. C'est bien moi. Propriétaire du Four Season ainsi que de multiples entreprises à travers le pays. Oh, ce qui me fait penser que je suis aussi actionnaire majoritaire de la Denali Corp. je crois? Et il me semble que vous devriez plutôt être à votre bureau et à gérer vos activités plutôt que d'embarrasser ma fiancée, miss Bella Swan, non? »

– « Mais, mais... vous êtes un ouvrier, pas Edward Cullen! »

– « Il faut dire que le directeur des ressources humaines nous fait jouer à un jeu d'échange de rôle... pour que nous nous rendions compte de la chance que nous avons de faire le métier que nous faisons. Et je me rends surtout compte que vous êtes une femme odieuse Miss Denali! Jamais je n'aurai cru que vous traitiez les gens de cette manière! C'est totalement inacceptable! Je tiens à ce que vous présentiez vos excuses à ma fiancée! »

– « Moi? M'excuser face à ce thon? Vous plaisantez? »

– « Ma Bella est incomparablement plus belle que vous! Si elle ne vous plaît pas physiquement, ce n'est pas de ma faute, vous avez mauvais goût, l'argent n'achètera jamais la classe. En revanche, que vous vous permettiez de l'insulter devant témoin... ceci est intolérable! »

– « Et alors, qu'allez-vous faire? »

– « Porter plainte pour harcèlement et vous destituer de votre place! »

– « Vous n'en avez pas le pouvoir! Je ne tolérerai pas qu'on me traite de la sorte! Même si vous êtes propriétaire du restaurant, vous... vous n'avez pas à vous livrer à des séances sexuelles dans les toilettes! C'est illégal! »

– « Miss Swan? Avons-nous fais l'amour dans les toilettes? »

– « Hum...non Monsieur Cullen... vous vous étiez fait une tâche et vous désiriez que je vérifie que cela ne s'incrusterait pas dans votre costume... pas de sexe. Nous savons nous tenir Madame Denali, nous ne sommes pas des bêtes! »

– « Quoi! Mais... »

– « Ce sera votre parole contre la nôtre! »

– « Très bien. Très bien. Je suis désolée de m'être emportée! Mais cela ne se passera pas ainsi! Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de m'excuser! Vous entendrez encore parler de moi! »

– « Oui, peut-être... dans les journaux financiers... je pense que je vais devoir réunir une commission pour éplucher tous vos comptes Madame Denali... tous vos comptes »

– « Vous n'oserez pas! »

– « Oh que si! D'ailleurs... regardez bien... Jacob! Faites le nécessaire! »

– « Tout de suite Monsieur »

– « Allez, Bella, je t'ai promis un déjeuner n'est-ce pas? »

– « Je meurs de faim! Ça creuse de vérifier que tu ne te sois pas tâché! »

Souriant, j'enlace ma Bella et nous sortons sous le regard ahuri de Tanya... qui pousse un hurlement de rage à s'en faire péter les tympans. Pauvre Jacob. Nous ne sommes pas sympa de le laisser tout seul avec cette furie... mais n'avais-je pas dis qu'il payerai pour m'avoir laissé entre les griffes de cette sorcière? Et lui, au moins, aura plus de chance que moi, il pourra toujours appeler la sécurité!

_**

* * *

**_

_**N'hésitez-pas à nous dire ce que vous souhaitez que nous lui fassions subir dans les prochains chapitres. Nous ne manquerons pas de vous satisfaire...**_


	23. Pas le bon chemin !

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Voilà un nouvel épisode des malheurs de Tanya,**

**Un grand merci à vous tous pour votre fidélité !**

**Toutes vos idées sont prisent en compte et nous faisons de notre mieux pour en faire des Os !**

**Ceci est une idée d'une lectrice. J'espère que cet Os lui plaira !**

* * *

- « Oh putain j'en ai marre…mais où est donc ce dossier ! »

Je cherche partout dans mon bureau mais pas de dossier en vue. Je vais devoir engager quelqu'un le plus vite possible où je vais devenir fou. J'aurais dû écouter quand on m'a dit que seul je n'y arriverai jamais. Que j'étais trop désordonné et que même dans mon entreprise je n'arriverai pas à être ordonné.

Je me présente, Edward Cullen, 32 ans et je suis patron de ma petite entreprise de transport. Et là j'ai besoin d'un dossier urgent que je suis incapable de retrouver dans tout ce cirque. J'appelle ma charmante petite femme.

- _« Allo ! »_

- _« Bébé, c'est moi. »_

- _« Tu ne bosses pas ? »_

- _« Si, mais je ne retrouve pas le dossier pour les vendeurs Rousseau ! »_

- _« Attends. »_

Je l'entends farfouiller quelque part.

- _« Il est là, je viens te le déposer. »_

- _« Merci ma puce. »_

Bon, voilà…mon dossier est retrouvé. Je décide de faire appel à une agence pour engager une assistante ou secrétaire. Il me certifie m'envoyer plusieurs personnes pour le poste. Ma femme arrive, ouf.

- « Merci ma belle. »

- « Quand vas-tu apprendre à ranger Edward ? »

- « Quand j'aurais le temps. Je fais appel à une société pour me trouver un assistant. J'espère qu'ils vont m'envoyés de bonnes personnes. »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas. Je savais que tu aurais besoin à un moment ou un autre d'aide. Tu vois tu t'y prends encore trop tard. Veux-tu que je t'aide avec les entretiens ? »

- « Non, toi tu va te reposer. »

- « Je ne suis pas en sucre Edward ! »

- « Si à mes yeux tu l'es ! »

- « Juste à tes yeux, mais je ne le suis pas. »

- « Repose-toi, c'est important dans ton état. »

- « Edward, je suis enceinte de 2 mois, je vais très bien. »

- « Ok ! »

Elle m'embrasse et s'en va. Ma charmante femme. Quand elle m'a annoncé sa grossesse, j'étais tellement fou de joie que je nous ai cherché une grande maison pour abriter tous les enfants que je veux avec elle. Bon, heureusement qu'elle m'a fais stopper mon délire, sinon j'acheté une maison avec 8 chambres. Elle a plus les pieds sur terre que moi et heureusement. Quand nous étions adolescent nous faisions un peu tout et n'importe quoi. On c'est rencontré alors que je m'apprêtais à faire un saut en parachute et elle aussi. Depuis on ne se lâche plus et on fait énormément d'expérience. La dernière en date et un saut à l'élastique sur le pont de Sunshine. Une expérience assez impressionnante. Bon allez je me remets au boulot, j'appelle mon client pour l'avertir de l'avancer de sa livraison quand une personne arrive dans mon bureau.

- « Entrez ! »

Une grande blonde, pulpeuse à souhait s'approche de moi. Elle me regarde avec beaucoup d'indifférence, ce que j'apprécie.

- « Bonjour, je suis envoyé par l'agence de recrutement. Tanya Denali »

- « Madame Denali, bonjour ! Asseyez-vous. »

- « Mademoiselle s'il vous plaît »

- « Donc mademoiselle Denali. Vous avez un CV ? »

- « Oui tenez ! »

Je lui souris et regarde le papier qu'elle me donne. L'agence à était drôlement vite. Ils sont efficaces. Son CV est très bon, elle a beaucoup d'expérience.

- « Mademoiselle Denali, pourquoi avoir quitté votre dernière employeur ? »

- « Je ne m'y sentais pas à mon aise. Vous savez les regards en disent long sur ce que les personnes pensent de vous. »

- « Je vois ! »

J'imagine très bien qu'elle genre de regard elle a pu avoir. Et j'aime beaucoup le fait qu'elle ne me drague pas.

- « Savez-vous ce que je recherche exactement ? »

- « Non, l'agence m'a demandé de venir ici ! »

- « Très bien, alors je recherche une personne ordonnée, présente et qui sauras exactement ce qu'elle doit faire. Pensez-vous en être capable ? »

- « Tout à fais. Je suis très ordonnée, je déteste le désordre, je sais classer des dossiers, taper des textes, enfin tout ce dont vous pourriez avoir besoin. »

- « Très bien, j'ai encore quelque personne à voir et je vous recontacterai en fin de journée. »

- « Merci monsieur Cullen ! »

Elle me fait un petit sourire et s'en vas. Bon, elle me convient parfaitement. Je reçois quatre autres candidates, mais non, elle me regarde comme-ci j'étais un bonbon, qu'elle aimerait dévorer sur le champ. Je la rappelle en fin de journée comme convenu pour qu'elle démarre sa période d'essai dès le lundi.

Cela fait 1 mois que j'ai engagé à temps Tanya et elle a effectué un travail formidable dans mon bureau. Plus rien ne traîne, tous mes dossiers sont classés comme il devrait l'être. Je suis dans mon bureau à remplir un dossier pour un nouveau client quand Tanya arrive.

- « Monsieur Cullen, une jeune dame souhaiterais vous voir ! »

- « Bien sur, qui est-elle ? »

- « Bella. »

- « Faites-la entrer. »

Elle ressort et ma petite femme arrive. Elle vient prêt de moi et m'embrasse.

- « Que me vaut une aussi charmante visite en pleine journée ? »

- « Tu as oublié n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Mais quoi donc ? »

- « Edward, j'avais rendez-vous pour la première échographie aujourd'hui, tu te souviens ? »

- « Je suis navré mon bébé. Je suis tellement pris dans mes dossiers ! »

- « Tu es pardonné. »

- « Alors comment va notre bébé ? »

- « Très bien. Et Edward…je crois que nous allons être obligés de déménager ! »

- « Pourquoi nous avons une chambre supplémentaire, ce n'est pas suffisant ? »

- « Tiens regarde ! »

Elle me montre deux petites photos, ou je ne vois presque rien dessus. Je la regarde sans comprendre.

- « ici, tu as un bébé, et là un deuxième. »

- « Tu veux dire que… »

- « Oui, nous allons avoir des jumeaux…ou jumelles ! »

- « C'est génial ! »

Je la serre fort dans mes bras quand Tanya arrive dans le bureau.

- « Excusez-moi ! »

- « Ce n'est pas grave. Tu voulais Tanya ? »

- « Juste voir si tout allais bien ! »

- « Tout va très bien merci ! »

Elle repart et Bella me regarde bizarrement.

- « Quoi ? »

- « Je sais pas. Elle m'a regardé bizarrement quand je suis arrivé ! »

- « c'est-à-dire ? »

- « Comme ci j'étais à son goût tu sais ! »

- « Tu veux dire qu'elle t'a fais de l'œil ? »

- « Heu…ouais en quelque sorte ! »

- « Ok, ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'est pas méchante ! »

- « Je sais, c'est juste une sensation très étrange. »

Je l'embrasse goulument et elle repart.

**_PDV de Bella :_**

Des jumeaux, je suis contente. Edward va être fou de joie. Quand j'arrive à son bureau sa nouvelle secrétaire est là. Je me mets face à elle et lui demande.

- « Je souhaiterai voir Edward ! »

- « Bien sûr, qui dois-je lui annoncer ? »

- « Bella »

Elle se lève, me lance un regard qui me fais trembler et va avertir mon mari. Quand elle revient, elle me fait un drôle de sourire.

- « Il vous attend. »

- « Merci »

Mon mari et heureux de la nouvelle comme je m'en doutais et cette secrétaire entre dans le bureau comme ça. J'avoue que je suis flatté qu'elle ne court pas après Edward mais j'ai une drôle d'impression la concernant. Je quitte Edward et repasse devant elle.

- « Bella ? »

- « heu…oui ! »

- « J'aimerais apprendre à vous connaître, pourrions nous aller boire un verre un de ses jours ? »

- « Bien sûr ! »

- « Je termine dans une heure c'est possible aujourd'hui ? »

- « Pourquoi pas ! »

Je décide d'aller faire les boutiques le temps qu'elle termine. J'ignore ce qu'elle me veut et je ne suis pas rassuré d'être en sa compagnie. Elle fini par me rejoindre dans un café et nous nous installons a une table.

- « Alors Bella, qu'elle est ta relation avec Edward ? »

- « C'est mon mari, pourquoi ? »

- « Oh…comme c'est dommage ! »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Eh bien disons que…tu es totalement à mon gout ! »

- « Hein ? »

- « Oui, ce que je veux dire que tu es mon type de femme, belle, séduisante, un charme fou, un corps de rêve ! »

- « Mais enfin, je suis mariée. Trouvez-vous quelqu'un d'autre ! »

- « Je suis persuadé que nous serions très bien ensemble et de ce que j'ai compris, tu attends un enfant. Nous pourrions l'élever ensemble ! »

- « Non mais ça va pas ! Allez vous faire soigner ou alors trouvez-vous quelqu'un d'autre ! »

- « Non, c'est toi que je veux. Je mouille juste à pensez a ce que nous pourrions faire ensemble ! Tu n'imagine même pas toutes les possibilités ! »

- « Non et je ne veux pas les imaginer. Je suis enceinte de MON mari et je suis très heureuse avec lui. Je suis hétéro. Donc vos fantasmes vous vous les gardez. »

- « Mais enfin… »

- « Non ! »

Je me lève et fuis d'ici comme-ci j'avais le diable aux trousses. Non mais elle est cinglé cette femme. Elever mon enfant avec elle ? Faire des choses avec elle ? Brrr j'en tremble rien que d'y penser. Je ne suis pas homophobe, loin de là. Mais de là à être le fantasme d'une femme, y a peut-être des limites. Je rentre chez moi et prépare le repas. Je ne dis rien à Edward et demain je montrerai à cette femme que j'aime mon mari.

Quand Edward rentre nous passons une soirée tranquille à parler de nos futurs bébés. J'ai hâte de les voir, de les tenir dans mes bras.

Le lendemain je mets mon « plan » à exécution. Je me dirige vers le bureau de mon mari. Je me suis habillé très sexy juste pour lui. Tanya me regarde en souriant et le regard froid que je lui lance elle ne commente pas.

- « Je vais voir mon mari et j'aimerai ne pas être dérangé. »

- « Vous n'avez pas réfléchis à notre conversation d'hier ? »

- « Je n'ai pas à y réfléchir, la réponse est toute trouvée. J'aime mon mari et je resterai avec lui. Tous ce que vous direz ne sera que du vent ! »

- « Eh bien bon courage ! »

Je fronce les sourcils face à sa réplique et vais voir Edward dans son bureau. Quand j'arrive il a les yeux rougit par les larmes. Je m'inquiète immédiatement.

- « Edward ? »

- « Bella, quand allais-tu m'avertir ? »

- « T'avertir de quoi ? »

- « Que tu demandais le divorce pour vivre avec Tanya ? »

Je le regarde les yeux grands ouverts. Il n'a quand même pas cru une telle histoire.

- « QUOI ? »

- « Tanya et venue me voir ce matin, et elle m'a dit que vous aviez longuement discuté hier et que finalement tu avais changé de bord. »

- « Mais n'importe quoi. Je lui ai dit tous le contraire. Edward…tu crois sérieusement que je me serais habillé de cette façon pour ELLE ? »

J'ouvre mon manteau et lui montre ma tenue. Il a les yeux grands ouvert, puis souris doucement avant de s'approcher de moi.

- « Donc tu ne divorce pas ? »

- « Jamais de la vie, je t'ai épousé parce je t'aime et rien que toi ! »

- « Je suis ravie de l'entendre. Maintenant si on profiter d'enlever cette petite chose et de faire un maximum de bruit ! »

- « J'avoue que l'idée et tentante. »

Il se jette sur mes lèvres et j'ouvre directement la bouche pour l'accueillir. Il fait tomber mon manteau au sol et je lui déboutonne sa chemise. Ses mains voyage sur mon corps, jusqu'au attache du porte-jarretelle qu'il m'enlève doucement en me caressant les cuisses. Je gémis en sentant ses doigts sur ma féminité à travers le tissu. Je suis littéralement trempée et je le veux maintenant en moi. Je lui enlève son pantalon rapidement, avec son boxer. Il est déjà bien dur. Je me sépare de lui et m'installe sur son bureau les jambes grandes ouvertes prête à le recevoir. Il grogne à ma vue et vient se faufiler à sa place. D'un coup de reins il me pénètre.

- « OH OUI ! »

- « Putain bébé, t'es complètement trempée et serrée ! »

Il commence à me marteler vigoureusement. J'halète sous ses coups de reins et mon orgasme arrive rapidement.

- « PUTAIN EDWARD…PLUS FORT ! »

- « VAS-Y BEBE…JOUIS ! »

Mon Orgasme est tellement fort que j'hurle littéralement en me resserrant sur lui. Edward crie mon nom et je le sens éjaculer. Je suis toute molle dans ses bras, ma tête posée sur son épaule.

- « Je t'ai pas fais mal bébé ! »

- « Non, c'étais parfait. Je t'aime Edward ! »

- « Je t'aime aussi ! »

Je fini par me rhabiller, enfile mon manteau, embrasse Edward et sort de son bureau toute souriante. Je m'approche de Tanya.

- « Un conseil, préparez vos affaires et partez. Vous n'arriverez à rien à faire ce que vous faites. Mon mari et moi, nous nous aimons et rien ne pourras changer ça. Sur ceux bonne journée, mademoiselle DENALI ! »

Je file de là, satisfaite de ma petite victoire.

Edward à licencié Tanya et c'est moi qui est choisi la secrétaire suivante. Une femme mariée, plus de 40 ans et elle fait très bien son boulot. Je n'ai plus jamais entendu parler de Tanya Denali.

_**

* * *

**_

_**N'hésitez-pas à nous dire ce que vous souhaitez que nous lui fassions subir dans les prochains chapitres. Nous ne manquerons pas de vous satisfaire...**_


	24. Le peintre !

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Voilà un nouvel épisode des malheurs de Tanya,**

**Un grand merci à vous tous pour votre fidélité !**

**Toutes vos idées sont prisent en compte et nous faisons de notre mieux pour en faire des Os !**

**Ceci est une idée d'une lectrice. J'espère que cet Os lui plaira !**

* * *

**_PDV d'Edward :_**

Je suis une âme sensible, qui aime les belles choses. Quand je dis belle chose, je parle surtout de femme, de très belle femme. Pour moi la femme à sa beauté naturel, si elle ne fait pas de chirurgie.

Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, j'ai 34 ans et mon métier et peintre. Mais pas peintre sur toile, je peins sur le corps des plus belles femmes. Et après l'œuvre terminé je prends en photo et j'expose le tout dans une galerie.

Dans 5 jours, j'ai une nouvelle exposition et j'ai encore 1 œuvre à faire. Mais le problème, c'est que je n'ai pas la fille. Je dois aller à la galerie d'art pour voir avec la personne l'emplacement des tableaux. Je sors de mon atelier et monte dans ma précieuse Volvo. Je fil vers les lieux. Quand j'entre c'est totalement vide. Je fais le tour de la pièce et toque à une porte.

- **Entrez !**

Je pousse la porte et une magnifique jeune femme brune me fait face. Elle est absolument splendide. Une petite taille, des formes où il faut, un visage parfait et des cheveux longs qui lui tombent en bas du dos. Je dégluti péniblement en la voyant s'approcher. Elle porte un slim noir avec une tunique bleu marine. Elle me tend sa main.

- **Bella Swan, je suis la propriétaire des lieux et vous êtes ?**

- **Edward Cullen !**

- **Oh, c'est donc vous l'artiste.**

- **Oui c'est moi. Je venais faire une petite mise au point avec vous pour l'emplacement.**

- **Pas de problème. Dans 10 minutes il y a la personne qui s'occupe de la critique qui doit venir. Vous la rencontrerez en même temps.**

- **Très bien.**

Je m'écarte de la porte pour la laisser passer et je regarde son beau petit fessier balancer à la cadence de sa marche. Merde, j'ai toujours un contrôle total sur moi et là cette petite brune me retourne littéralement le cerveau. Nous commençons à discuter quand une grande blonde, fade et trop maquillée arrive. Elle se présente à Bella tout en me dévorant des yeux.

- **Je suis Tanya Denali, votre critique.**

- **Enchanté Miss Denali !**

- **De même Mr Cullen.**

Son regard ne me dit rien qui vaille. Bella l'a remarqué aussi et à l'air de s'amuser de la situation. Nous continuons de discuter. Bella retourne dans son bureau et miss Denali se rapproche de moi.

- **Alors monsieur Cullen, on m'a dit que vous ne peigniez que sur les corps de femme ?**

- **C'est exact.**

- **Et dite moi, mon corps serais-t-il une idée de projet pour vous ?**

Je la regarde avec de grands yeux. Elle vient de me demander de la peindre ? Beurk, non jamais. Par contre je verrai bien Bella. Un petit sourire naquit sur mes lèvres à la pensée de voir Bella, nue dans mon atelier à attendre que je la colore. Tanya prend cela pour elle et se rapproche encore plus de moi. Je me dégage rapidement en faisant quelque pas en arrière.

- **Alors ? Vous ne m'avez pas répondu !**

- **Je suis navré Miss Denali, mais je ne peins que sur des femmes qui n'ont aucun rajout et des brunes en particulier.**

- **Mr Cullen, tout est naturel chez moi et si ce n'est qu'une couleur de cheveux je peux très bien les faire devenir brun.**

- **Tout Naturel vous dites ?**

- **Oui c'est exact !**

- **Miss Denali, excusez moi mais vos seins sont loin d'être naturel. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.**

- **Ce n'est rien que des seins. Je suis sur que vous pourriez…Mhhh…faire un travail fabuleux.**

- **Non navré et j'ai déjà toutes mes toiles pour l'exposition. Si jamais je venais à en manquer je vous appellerai !**

- **Bien, merci !**

Elle me fait un sourire qui se veut sexy et file de là. Bon, maintenant je voudrais parler avec Miss Swan, j'espère qu'elle serait d'accord pour poser pour moi. Je retourne à son bureau et m'installe sur la chaise face à elle.

- **Que puis-je pour vous monsieur Cullen ?**

- **Je voudrais vous demander quelque chose !**

- **Bien sûr, que voulez-vous ?**

- **Je voudrais peindre sur vous !**

Je la vois ouvrir et fermer la bouche, puis rougir et se ressaisir.

- **Heu…pourquoi ?**

- **Eh bien, vous avez un corps splendide. J'aimerais vraiment travailler sur vous pour mon dernier tableau.**

- **Je ne sais pas…je ne suis pas vraiment…Mhhh…comment dire…parfaite !**

- **Moi je vous trouve parfaite. Venez faire un essai ce soir si vous êtes disponible.**

- **Je ne sais pas !**

- **Tenez voici ma carte. Réfléchissez-y et rejoignez-moi à mon atelier si vous êtes d'accord.**

- **Très bien, je vais y réfléchir alors. Merci Mr Cullen.**

- **Edward, s'il vous plaît !**

- **Eh bien merci Edward !**

Je lui fais un sourire en coin qui l'a fait rougir et je rentre à mon atelier. Mon appartement et juste au dessus et j'en profite pour aller me doucher. Cette Bella me fais un tel effet, que j'espère qu'elle viendra ce soir et j'espère apprendre à plus la connaître aussi.

Vers 20h00 on sonne à la porte. Je pose les photos que j'ai en main et vais ouvrir. Bella se tient devant moi, gênée au possible.

- **Miss Swan !**

- **Edward…bonsoir !**

- **Entrez.**

Je m'efface pour qu'elle entre dans mon domaine. Elle regarde partout autour d'elle. Je la sens très stressée…pas du tout à son aise. Je m'approche d'elle et lui retire sa veste.

- **Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ?**

- **Un verre d'eau !**

Je vais lui chercher un verre et je nous installe sur le canapé dans l'atelier. Elle regarde partout sans jamais croiser mon regard.

- **Vous avez réfléchis j'imagine !**

- **Oui…et…heu…je voudrais essayer. Je ne vous garantie pas que je vous inspirerai une quoi que ce soit !**

- **Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Swan, j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il faut dans ma tête.**

- **D'accord, mais s'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Bella et tutoyons nous !**

- **D'accord ! Vous…Tu veux qu'on commence ?**

- **Oui !**

- **Alors, je vais vous demander de vous déshabiller et de venir vous installer sur ce petit banc.**

- **D'a…d'accord !**

Je lui montre l'endroit pour se changer et elle vient me rejoindre entourée par une serviette. Elle s'installe sur le banc, rouge de honte. Je m'approche d'elle tranquillement. Généralement les personnes qui viennent ici savent déjà à quoi elles vont faire face. Mais pour Bella c'est tout nouveau.

- **Bella…Il faut que tu te détendes d'accord !**

- **Je vais essayer…Je ne suis vraiment pas habituée à m'exposer ainsi.**

- **Eh bien quand tu te sens prête…tu enlève la serviette d'accord !**

- **D'accord.**

Je commence a préparé mon matériel tranquillement. Je jette des coups d'œil à Bella qui respire fortement et fini par se calmer. Je la vois enlever la serviette tremblante et s'installer sur le banc. Je m'approche d'elle doucement et la met dans la position sans rien dire. Elle se laisse manipuler. Elle a un corps splendide et je ne reste pas insensible. Je deviens très à l'étroit dans mon pantalon, mais j'essaye de ne pas y prêter attention. Une fois Bella installée je m'assois à coté d'elle.

- **Je vais utiliser un pinceau à poil souple, tu ne sentiras que la peinture d'accord !**

- **O…oui !**

- **Je commence.**

Je commence à appliquer la peinture, elle tressailli un peu au début, puis fini par se détendre et est habituée à la fraîcheur de la peinture. Nous discutons beaucoup. J'apprends qu'elle à 28 ans, célibataire. Elle a un chien qu'elle adore et un grand frère très protecteur qui risque de m'arracher la tête s'il savait ce que je lui faisais. J'aime beaucoup parler avec elle, elle est cultivé, intéressante et ne dit rien sans y avoir réfléchis. Il me faut presque deux heures pour peindre mon œuvre. Quand j'ai fini je regarde le résultat. Je suis très satisfait. Les couleurs fond ressortir la couleur de sa peau.

- **Ne bouge pas Bella d'accord !**

- **D'accord !**

Je prends mon appareil photo et la photographie sous toutes les coutures. Elle est magnifique, je n'ai pas d'autre mot. Là dans la tenue d'Eve, avec juste de la peinture qui recouvre une partie de son corps, c'est juste sublime. Après avoir pris une bonne trentaine de photo je m'approche de Bella.

- **Tu peux aller te doucher. J'ai tout ce que je veux…**

- **D'accord.**

Je l'entraîne vers ma salle de bain personnel et lui donne tout ce qu'il lui faut. Je redescends à l'atelier et met la carte mémoire dans mon pc portable. Je regarde les photos fascinées. Je n'ai pas entendu Bella qui revenait, avec juste une serviette autour d'elle. Je dégluti péniblement en la voyant s'installer près de moi. Ses cheveux mouillés qui tombent en cascade dans son dos, l'odeur de mon gel douche. Je me contrôle sur les photos que Bella regarde avec beaucoup d'attention.

- **C'est très jolie ce que tu as peint !**

- **Merci…mais tout te revient aussi, ton corps m'a inspiré !**

Elle rougit et me donne encore plus envie d'elle. J'ai besoin de la sentir vibrer sous mes doigts. Je la regarde droit dans les yeux, et je vois ses pupilles foncés. Elle me désire aussi ? Je me rapproche d'elle sans vraiment le vouloir et ma main effleure son flan. Je la regarde et la voie se mordre la lèvre sensuellement. Je lâche un grognement sans le vouloir. Les yeux de Bella noircissent encore plus. Sans que je comprenne ses lèvres sont sur les miennes. Je gémis en sentant sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure et j'ouvre ma bouche pour la recevoir. Nos langues bataillent directement. Je la serre dans mes bras et elle s'installe à califourchon sur mes cuisses. Ma bouche quitte ses lèvres et s'aventure sur son coup jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins. Elle a rejeté la tête en arrière pour apprécier la caresse. Je me lève, Bella enroule ses jambes autour de moi et je nous dirige dans mon appartement sans quitter sa peau si douce. Je monte les escaliers difficilement, je m'arrête pour reprendre ses lèvres en la collant au mur. Elle gémit sous mon assaut et commence à bouger son bassin contre le mien. Je grogne.

- **Bella…on va dans ma chambre ?**

- **Oui !**

Je finis par la poser et nous montons limite en courant vers ma chambre. Elle se jette littéralement sur moi en faisant tomber sa serviette ! Un grognement rauque s'échappe quand je sens ses seins sous mes mains. Je lui caresse tendrement et joue avec ses tétons. Elle gémit plus fortement. D'un coup elle me pouce sur le lit et me regarde avec des yeux gourmands.

- **Tu es bien trop habillé comparé à moi !**

Elle s'approche de moi et m'enlève mon tee-shirt, suivi rapidement de mon jeans et mon caleçon. Elle me détaille complètement puis se penche sur moi et m'embrasse. Elle n'a plus rien à voir avec la femme gênée et timide de tout à l'heure. Son baiser m'enflamme encore plus et elle descend tranquillement sur mon ventre. Je frissonne délicieusement, je sens son souffle chaud sur mon membre bien droit rien que pour elle. Mon érection est douloureuse, Bella approche sa main et me caresse tendrement avant d'embrasser mon gland et de me prendre dans sa bouche. Je gémis, grogne. Son va et vient est délicieux. Sa bouche autour de moi est fantastique. Elle continue de me sucer tout en branlant ma base. Elle accélère et je lui demande de se retirer. Je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à venir et je ne veux pas venir dans sa bouche. Elle se redresse et vient m'embrasser fougueusement, je passe ma main dans ses cheveux, une sur ses reins et la fais passer sous moi. Je l'embrasse dans le cou, je joue avec ses tétons, ses mains se perdent dans mes cheveux, j'adore ça. Je continue de descendre et arrive à son sexe trempé juste pour moi. Je passe un doigt dans ses plis, elle gémit en bougeant son bassin. Je passe ma langue dans ses plis, une main maintient son bassin et de l'autre je fais rentrer deux doigts directement en elle. Elle se cabre immédiatement et hurle son plaisir. Je continue mon petit jeu et la sens se resserrer sur mes doigts violement, je continue, même si je préfère la faire jouir avec moi, mais elle est trop avancée. Je continue de la pomper activement et elle crie mon nom, alors que l'orgasme s'abat sur elle. Je la regarde dans l'extase, elle est tout simplement magnifique. Je veux revoir ce spectacle souvent. Je quitte son sexe après avoir lapé tout son jus et je remonte en l'embrassant partout jusqu'à arriver à sa bouche. Elle m'embrasse avec fougue, entre sa langue directement dans ma bouche pour se gouter et nous gémissons ensemble. Je me positionne à son entrée quand un détail me tracasse.

- **Il me faut un préservatif…**

- **Je suis sous pilule et clean !**

- **Je suis clean aussi !**

Elle m'attire à elle et pousse ses hanches sur mon sexe. J'entre en elle et grogne fortement. Je ne couche jamais sans préservatif, mais là, être en elle sans rien autour et juste fantastique. Elle est totalement serrée autour de moi et la sensation et exquise.

- **Putain…t'es serré !**

- **Edward….**

Elle commence à bouger et je suis le rythme. J'accélère mon va et vient en elle à sa demande. Je la martèle littéralement, elle crie et envoie son bassin à ma rencontre. Je la sens pas loin. Je prends ses jambes et les poses sur mes épaules. Je relève un peu ses fesses et la martèle, la sensation et encore meilleure. Elle crie, je vais lui caresser son clitoris, il ne faut pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne vienne et m'entraîne avec elle. Je retombe sur elle en faisant attention et recherche un brun d'air qui pourrait me calmer notre respiration. Bella me caresse le dos tendrement. Je sors d'elle et m'allonge tout en l'attirant à moi. Je l'embrasse tendrement et nous nous endormons.

Cela fais 5 jours que je vis dans un rêve. Bella est revenue me voir le lendemain soir de notre rendez-vous et nous avons discuté de savoir où ça aller nous mener. Nous avons conclu que nous allions voir comment notre relation évolue. Donc depuis ce temps, nous nous voyons tous les jours, d'une pour l'exposition et aussi pour nous bécoter comme des ados.

Ce soir c'est le grand soir. La salle d'exposition et prête et je suis chez moi à me changer. Une fois le tout fait, je vais rejoindre ma belle à la salle pour terminer les derniers accrochages. Bella a aperçu sa photo et a rougit. Elle est juste sublime. Je lui ai dit mais elle ne me croit pas.

Les gens commencent à arriver dont LA critique. Elle fait le tour et regarde les photos. Je la surveille du coin de l'œil. Et je souris quand elle voit la photo de Bella. Elle est rouge et cherche quelqu'un du regard. Quand elle tombe sur moi elle vient me voir en trombe.

- **Je croyais que vous m'appelleriez si vous aviez besoin d'une œuvre !**

- **Je n'en avais pas besoin, sinon je vous aurez appelez ! **(Inutile de lui dire que je n'aurais jamais besoin d'elle)

- **Alors pourquoi c'est la petite brune sur votre dernière œuvre ?**

- **Bella m'a inspiré, je ne vois pas ou est le problème sérieusement !**

- **Elle n'a pas le profil, ni le physique pour faire ce genre de chose !**

- **Vous croyez l'avoir vous ? Vous savez, votre…corps, ne m'a rien …ne m'a rien inspiré. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne travail pas sur les blondes mais uniquement sur les brunes.**

- **Je suis sur que vous me verriez nue, vous auriez….l'inspiration.**

- **Non, je ne crois pas. **

Bella arrive au même moment prêt de moi et me prend la main. Tanya vois le geste et lance un regard mauvais à ma belle.

- **C'est parce que vous couché avec que vous avez eu l'inspiration ! **Crache-t-elle

- **Non, je l'ai eu dès que j'ai posé mes yeux sur elle.** **Maintenant Miss Denali, terminé votre critique et sortez d'ici.**

- **Oh oui, je ne compte pas rester ici plus longtemps.**

- **C'est très bien, et je vous remercie !**

- **Ouais c'est ça.**

Elle s'en va. Mais je me méfie de la critique qu'elle va faire.

2 jours après j'achète le journal et trouve ma critique.

_Suite à la visite de l'exposition de Monsieur Cullen, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : Fade._

_Monsieur Cullen ne peint que sur des êtres sans intérêt, fade. Les couleurs associées aux personnes, ne colle pas avec la gente féminine présente._

_Donc après réflexion, monsieur Cullen perd tout son talent a ne pas changé de méthode._

_Tanya Denali._

Je rigole intérieurement. Ma réputation est déjà faite. Les gens qui achètent mes tableaux aiment ce que je fais. Je souhaite ne plus jamais avoir à faire à elle. Maintenant je vais me consacrer à mon couple !

_**

* * *

**_

_**N'hésitez-pas à nous dire ce que vous souhaitez que nous lui fassions subir dans les prochains chapitres. Nous ne manquerons pas de vous satisfaire...**_


	25. Le proviseur et le professeur !

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Voilà un nouvel épisode des malheurs de Tanya,**

**Un grand merci à vous tous pour votre fidélité !**

**Toutes vos idées sont prisent en compte et nous faisons de notre mieux pour en faire des Os !**

**Ceci est une idée d'une lectrice. J'espère que cet Os lui plaira !**

* * *

Ça y est! J'ai enfin fini mes examens! Cinq longues années passées à réviser, faire connecter mes petites cellules grises... juste pour cet unique objectif: devenir agrégée... je n'ai plus qu'à croiser les doigts. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance, le jury a l'air d'avoir apprécié ma performance. Il faut dire que je suis tombée sur mon sujet de prédilection. D'ici quelques jours, je saurai si on peut m'appeler Professeur. Et si tout se passe bien, j'aurai bientôt un poste dans un lycée et apprendrais à des adolescents les délices de la langue française...

En attendant, moi, Isabella Swan, mais je préfère Bella, vais aller fêter comme il se doit la fin de mes années de souffrance, de labeur, d'acharnement, de fréquentation de bibliothèque et retrouver la civilisation, que j'ai superbement ignorée jusqu'à présent. Me dirigeant vers le premier bar venu, je m'installe et commande un... qu'est-ce que je pourrais commander? Heu... d'habitude, ça varie entre le café et le thé, histoire de maintenir un certain niveau d'éveil dans mon corps, mais là... allez, hop, soyons folle, commandons un... un… un truc fort! Quelle heure est-il? Aucune idée, mais je m'en fiche! Allez, hop, un cocktail maison, je suis sûre que cela sera très bien. N'importe quoi, pourvu que ça soit bon et ça, je sais par ouï-dire que les cocktails, c'est doux et bon. Hop. Je ne peux tout de même renier mes années d'études et en attendant mon verre, je sors mon vieil exemplaire des « Hauts de Hurlevant», mon livre de chevet et commence à lire... et comme d'habitude, je ne vois pas le temps passer... juste que le barman arrive bientôt pour me dire qu'il fermait... ah... bon. Je rentre chez moi et vais me coucher. Je n'ai plus grand chose à faire qu'à attendre et espérer.

Et j'ai réussi! J'ai réussi. En ce premier jour de rentrée, j'ai le cœur palpitant et brulant. Je rentre dans la vie active, je vais devoir apprendre à me faire respecter par des adolescents et surtout, leur faire découvrir et aimer ce que j'aime par-dessus tout, la belle littérature. Enfin, aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée des professeurs, les enfants sont encore épargnés quelques jours... jour où on nous remet les emplois du temps et où on découvre ses collègues. Je me précipite dans les couloirs déserts de cet immense lycée. En priant pour ne pas me casser la figure. Ben oui, parce que ce qu'on note en général chez moi, ce n'est pas ma beauté ou ma personnalité charismatique (aucun de ces qualificatifs n'est applicable à moi), mais ma légendaire maladresse, qui me vaut de me ruiner la figure et me fait retrouver dans des situations totalement grotesques la plupart du temps, mais surtout humiliantes... bref, j'avance prudemment... quand on connait ses faiblesses, l'avantage, c'est qu'on tente de les contrecarrer. D'où dans mon cas, arriver avec une bonne heure d'avance. Ah, parce que j'ai aussi oublié que le sens de l'orientation et moi... on n'est pas copain-copain. Donc, je suis là, à avancer prudemment dans les couloirs déserts. Et croyez-moi, ce n'est pas facile d'avancer en surveillant ses pieds d'un œil et en tentant de se repérer de l'autre! Y'en a peut-être qui y arrivent, mais pas moi!

J'avance lentement mais surement, aussi efficacement que possible, repérant les morceaux de carrelages qui tenteraient de se jeter sur moi pour me faire tomber... mais je suis plus forte et plus intelligente que ça, hein! Tellement plus forte et plus intelligente que je ne me rends pas compte qu'une porte s'ouvre et que je me la prends en plein dans la figure! Et blam! Trente-six chandelles! Non seulement il faut que je surveille mes pieds, la direction, mais en plus l'ouverture des portes intempestives! Si les portes s'y mettent en plus, mais jamais je ne vais m'en sortir moi à ce rythme! Heureusement que j'ai la tête solide. Dire que je n'avais pas voulu sortir avec mon casque de spéléologue pour ne pas avoir honte. J'aurai peut-être dû. J'aurai certainement dû.

- « Oh, désolé, je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait déjà du monde à cette heure-ci. Tout va bien, mademoiselle? Mademoiselle? »

Le coup a du être plus fort que je pensais parce que là, devant mes yeux ébahis, se tient l'image même d'un dieu. D'un héros littéraire. Vous savez, quand on lit des livres d'un romantisme débridé, où le héros est grand-beau-et-fort? Ben, j'y suis. Grand, beau et fort. Brun, les cheveux piqués de roux, les yeux d'une émeraude qui ferait pleurer une rivière de joaillerie... oups. Plus de culotte. On va dire que c'est dû au coup sur la tête Et moi. Là. À moitié sonnée... avec un œuf de poule qui commence à poindre gentiment sur mon front blanc. Ça va faire un joli mélange de couleur tout ça. Très joli. Pas besoin de maquillage on va dire... Ah, je crois que ses lèvres parfaitement ourlées sont en train de bouger. Il doit donc me parler? Hein? En général, c'est à ça que ça sert, non? C'est un coup sur la tête que j'ai reçu, normalement, mon audition devrait être tout à fait épargnée, faut juste que je me concentre.

- « Mademoiselle? »

- « Oh. Heu. Oui? »

- « Tout va bien? Je suis vraiment désolé, je pensais que j'étais encore seul dans le bâtiment. Navré. Venez avec moi dans mon bureau, je dois avoir de l'aspirine et de l'arnica... » Dit-il en me palpant la tête. Aieeeeuuu... mais je ne l'avouerai même pas sous la torture. Parce que ses longs doigts créent des frissons partout en moi. Pas normal ça. Ça doit être les conséquences étranges de mon coup sur le crâne. Ouais.

- « Je suis Edward Cullen, proviseur de ce charmant lycée aux portes fracassantes! Je suis étonné de vous voir ici mademoiselle... ou alors vous êtes bien impatiente de nourrir votre soif d'apprendre! »

- « Enchanté Monsieur Cullen. Bella Swan... je ne suis pas une élève, mais la nouvelle professeur de français ».

- « Oh! Pardon! »

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je pense que d'ici quelques années, lorsque je serai vieille et aigrie, je me rappellerai qu'un homme m'a trouvé si jeune qu'il n'a pas cru possible que je puisse entrer dans la vie active »

- « Je vois que vous avez de l'humour, nous allons bien nous entendre »

- « Non, ce n'est pas de l'humour. C'est la fatalité! Où se trouve la salle des professeurs? »

- « Derrière ce couloir... voulez-vous que je vous montre le chemin? »

- « Volontiers, je n'ai pas pensé à prendre mon GPS avec moi... »

- « Vous êtes une jeune femme pleine de surprise... Mademoiselle Swan. J'imagine que votre petit ami doit bien s'amuser avec vous! »

- « Si j'avais un petit-ami Monsieur Cullen -et j'ai bien dis si ce qui est loin d'être le cas- je ne pense pas qu'il rirait tous les jours. Je suis timide et réservée, j'ai toujours été vieille et sérieuse... d'ailleurs, je pense qu'avec mon premier salaire, je vais investir dans un chat ou deux, histoire de combler les années de solitude qui m'attendent et me tenir compagnie lorsque je serai noyée dans la correction de mes copies! »

J'entends le bruit le plus divin de ce bas monde. Le rire d'Edward Cullen! Ahhhhhhhhhh... je suis sure qu'il est marié et qu'il a douze gosses. Voilà. De toutes façons, les héros beau-jeune-et-intelligent, ben, ça n'existe que dans les romans. Je veux dire beau-jeune-et-intelligent-et-surtout-célibataire.

- « Et c'est aussi pour ça que les portes me tiennent compagnie, pour me remettre les idées en place. Vous avez l'art et la manière de faire parler les autres monsieur Cullen. Votre femme doit être fière de vous »

- « Si j'avais une femme Mademoiselle Swan, -et j'ai bien dis si, ce qui est loin d'être le cas-, j'aimerai qu'elle me fasse autant rire que vous ».

Un ange passe. Ouhaouh. Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ce que j'ai entendu? Je veux dire que cet homme parfaitement parfait et très beau non seulement me trouve drôle, mais surtout, il est célibataire? Et gentleman d'après ce que je peux voir, puisqu'il me tient la porte ouverte.

- « Voici la salle des professeurs. La réunion ne commence que d'ici une heure, je pense que vous êtes très en avance Mademoiselle Swan... nous nous retrouverons en salle de conférence pour la distribution des emplois du temps, je vous laisse découvrir vos collègues... s'il y en a à cette heure-ci »

- « Merci monsieur Cullen de votre amabilité. Je suis sure que je n'aurai pas besoin de GPS, je me grefferai sur un de mes collègues... et il me conduira sans même s'en apercevoir... pourvu que toutes les portes de votre lycée ne soient pas aussi agressive que la première »

- « Espérons-le pour la sauvegarde de votre charmant crâne! À tout à l'heure Mademoiselle Swan »

J'entre dans la petite pièce, un sourire béat rivé sur mon visage. Pièce totalement impersonnelle, mais bon, d'un autre coté, c'est une salle des profs, pas un salon!

Je pensais que je serai seule, et que j'allais pouvoir m'imprimer des sensations... je suis de l'autre coté du mur à présent! Je suis prof et plus élève. Mais je vois une jeune femme blonde assise, en train de pianoter sur son portable, tout en ayant un téléphone greffé à l'oreille.

- « Ouais, c'est sur. On s'est vraiment bien éclaté hier soir! Oui! Faudra qu'on remette ça! Ouiii! Hihihi! Génial! Je t'envoie les photos sur face book! Ouais! Non, tu rigoles, on commence notre réunion barbante dans une heure... ouais. À ce soir ». Elle pianote encore, puis ferme son portable et levant les yeux, semble se rendre compte de ma présence. Elle sourit et s'approche de moi, main tendue. Hé, c'est cool, j'espère que tous les profs seront aussi accueillants qu'elle!

- « Bonjour, je suis Tanya Denali! Prof d'EPS! »

- « Bonjours, Bella Swan, prof de français »

- « Ah, tu vas voir, ici, l'ambiance est super! Les élèves ne sont pas trop pénibles, la cantine est plutôt bonne et surtout, surtout, le proviseur... ah… le proviseur... c'est ma deuxième année ici, et j'aime autant te dire que le proviseur... il est beau, mais beau! L'année dernière, j'ai presque réussi à mettre la main dessus... cette année, il sera à moi. Foi de moi, Tanya Denali, il sera à moi! J'ai eu les plus beaux, et celui-là, il me le faut! Un trophée pareil! »

J'en reste bouche bée. Bon, faut dire que c'est plutôt une belle plante la Tanya Denali, grande et blonde à forte poitrine. Et prof de sport! Donc, plutôt musclée comme il faut. Elle a tout là où il faut. Pfff. Aucune chance de lutter contre ça. D'un autre coté, c'est pas comme si je comptais me jeter sur le proviseur Edward Cullen, hein. Faut savoir être réaliste, et quand on est banale, ben… voilà quoi. J'ai la taille moyenne, une poitrine moyenne, des fesses moyennes, des jambes moyennes, une couleur de cheveux moyenne... seule ma peau n'est pas moyenne... ben oui, couleur cachet d'aspirine, ça, c'est pas moyen. Mais c'est pas terrible, hein, parce que je ne peux jamais me mettre au soleil, sans risquer de ressembler à un homard qu'on aurait voulu ébouillanter... bref, je m'égares, mais bon, autant ne pas lutter contre la prof de sport...

La salle se remplit peu à peu, chacun se présente. Je suis tout de suite attirée par une prof d'histoire géo, Angéla Weber, qui est toute douce et me prend sous son aile. Ça fait très longtemps qu'elle travaille ici... enfin, disons, depuis au moins cinq ans. Elle est mariée avec un informaticien, Ben, et ils ont deux petites filles. Ensemble, nous nous dirigeons vers la salle où se tient la réunion. Mon cœur sursaute lorsque je revois Adonis. Arg. Comment peut-il être encore plus beau que tout à l'heure? Je ne sais pas mais si, il y arrive. Ah, oui, si je sais, c'est parce que tout à l'heure, je ne l'ai pas vu sourire de toutes ses dents... et ses dents sont magnifiques. Blanches et parfaitement alignées. Est-ce qu'il y a une seule partie de son physique qui ait un défaut? Et à qui sourit-il comme ça? Je me tourne dans tous les sens, mais je suis toute seule. Ah, c'est à moi qu'est adressé ce sourire de perfection? J'ai trouvé le défaut! Je l'ai trouvé! Il est coquet et il ne veut pas porter de lunettes alors qu'il en a sacrément besoin! Ceci explique cela!

- « Asseyez-vous je prie, mesdemoiselles, mesdames, messieurs. Pour ceux qui ne me connaitraient pas, je suis Edward Cullen, proviseur du lycée. Voici Madame Cope, proviseur adjointe, et Jessica Laurence, Conseillère principal d'éducation. Je tiens personnellement à accueillir les nouveaux arrivants, qui intégreront parfaitement notre équipe, à savoir Mademoiselle Bella Swan, ainsi que monsieur Eric Yorkie, respectivement, professeur de français et de mathématiques. À présent, je vous laisse consulter vos emplois du temps. S'il y avait un problème, veuillez me le signaler, nous tacherons de régler cela du mieux que nous pourrons. Évidemment, je ne veux pas entendre que monsieur untel ou madame unetelle a un meilleur emploi du temps que son voisin, nous ne sommes plus en maternelle n'est-ce pas! »

- « Oh, monsieur Cullen, je suis tellement ravie de travailler encore ici cette année! J'ai plein de projets dont j'aimerai vous parler! »

- « Oh, merci Mademoiselle Denali, nous verrons cela... plus tard... hum... »

- « Mais monsieur Cullen, non... personne ne pense à l'importance du sport, tous les autres projets passent avant les miens! Et le sport permet d'acquérir un physique parfait » dit-elle boudeuse, en croisant les bras sous son opulente poitrine. Elle sort sa lèvre inférieure et bat des cils en se rapprochant de lui. Puis, lui posant une main parfaitement manucurée sur le bras, poursuit... « allons monsieur Cullen, vous devez être sportif vous même pour avoir de tels muscles! Vous comprendrez l'importance de la chose! »

- « Certes Mademoiselle, certes. Mais il n'est pas l'heure d'exposer ceci... disons que c'est mon adjointe qui… »

- « Oh, monsieur Cullen, mais je serai ravie de partager un café avec vous pour discuter de tout ceci »

J'ai la nausée! Elle lui colle son décolleté sous le nez et je ne sais pas trop ce qu'ils échangent, mais je suis persuadée qu'elle a décroché plus qu'un café à partager avec lui! Pfff... beau sans doute, mais il est comme tous les mecs. Dès qu'une blonde à forte poitrine passe en battant des cils, hop, y'a plus d'intelligence qui compte! Y'a plus que leur entre-jambe qui leur sert de cerveau et malheureusement pour eux, cette partie là de leur cerveau n'est pas des plus brillants! Donc, Monsieur Cullen est célibataire, mais ce n'est guère étonnant, je suis sure que c'est bien le genre à draguer et à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge! Enfin, c'est pas comme si j'étais amoureuse de lui, ça n'existe que dans les bouquins de quais de gare ce genre d'évènements. D'un autre coté, si on m'avait demandé, j'aurai bien aimé moi aussi qu'il m'invite à boire un café et même plus si affinité. Voir beaucoup plus. Genre... une bonne partie de jambes en l'air. Non, parce que ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas pratiqué ce genre de sport, et c'est vrai qu'il faut entretenir les... oh, et puis zut tiens!

Angela vient me voir et nous comparons nos emplois du temps. Ils sont très bien fait, nous sommes ravies. Elle me propose de me guider à travers le lycée, puis nous sortons nous assoir en terrasse et discutons de tout et de rien. C'est vraiment une femme adorable. C'est à regret que je la quitte le soir venu, non sans la promesse que je vienne diner un de ces soirs, elle a très envie de me faire rencontrer son mari. Lentement, je rentre dans le petit meublé que j'ai loué. Et je vous le donne en mille. Avec mon sens de l'orientation hyper développé, je me suis perdue. Je ne reconnais aucune rue, aucun monument... bon sang, j'avais bien tout repéré avant de partir de chez moi, histoire de ne pas m'égarer! J'ai pas été assez concentré là, c'est pas croyable. Tiens, je ne suis pas déjà passé par là? Hein? Rahhh... demain, si j'arrive à rentrer chez moi pour dormir, je fonce au premier magasin venu et achète un GPS portatif! Je vais quand même pas louer une chambre d'hôtel parce que je ne sais pas comment rentrer chez moi, non?

Je tourne sur moi-même histoire de me repérer... mais ça marche pas. Bon, si je suis le soleil... non, y'a que les enfants perdus sur la plage qui font ce genre de trucs. Moi, je suis une adulte, je peux demander mon chemin. Voilà. C'est ce que je vais faire. Allez. Faut juste repérer quelqu'un qui n'ait pas une mine patibulaire, qui ne soit pas un assassin, violeur ou psychopathe déguisé en petite vieille... faut que j'arrête de lire les romans policiers je crois... de toutes façons, les assassins et voleurs ne se promènent pas avec une pancarte accrochée à leur cou « ne me demandez pas votre chemin, autrement, je vous viole, vole et vous assassine ». Ben oui, ils font pas ça, hein, autrement, ça serait trop facile de leur échapper... okay, ça ne change pas tellement mon problème tout ça, je suis toujours perdue et sportive comme je suis, je commence à avoir des courbatures à force de marcher... et soudain, j'entends un rire que je serai capable de reconnaître entre plusieurs millions... genre de rire qu'on ne peut pas oublier... qui vous réchauffe le moindre atome de votre être… qui fait que chaque particule qui vous constituent atteint l'orgasme cosmique... bon, j'exagère un peu sans doute, mais l'état de ma culotte ne s'est pas arrangé donc... bref.

- « Décidément Mademoiselle Swan, vous avez de la chance que je ne me promène pas avec une porte sur moi... seriez-vous perdue? »

- « Hum... du tout... presque pas... enfin un peu. Bon, arrêtez de rire, oui! Je suis perdue! Là! Perdue et désespérée et j'ai mal aux pieds! Vous n'avez pas de pancarte autour du cou? »

- « De pancarte autour du cou? »

- « Laissez tomber... je vais m'arrêter dans un bar demander mon chemin »

- « C'est quoi cette histoire de pancarte? Allez, si vous m'expliquez, je veux bien pour indiquer votre route... ça me paraît un bon marché, non? »

- « Pour mon sens de l'orientation, sans doute, mais pour ma fierté, non. Impossible. Si je vous révèle ça, je serai obligée de vous tuer après, et je ne suis pas sure que les blondes à forte poitrine n'aient pas ma peau après que je leur ai trucidé leur idole »

- « Les blondes à forte poitrine? Idole? Décidément Mademoiselle Swan, vous êtes sure d'être professeur de français? Non, parce que je ne comprends pas tout! »

- « C'est bien ce que je disais! Allez, à jeudi monsieur Cullen! »

- « Attendez, si vous habitez rue des Horloges, ce n'est pas du tout la direction! »

- « Comment savez-vous où j'habite? »

- « Hum... ben, je suis le proviseur... j'ai du par inadvertance... tomber sur votre feuille... et puis, il faut bien que je sache où envoyer vos bulletins de salaire... »

- « C'est le rectorat qui s'occupe de ce genre de détails il me semble... »

- « Bon, je l'avoue votre honneur, je l'avoue, c'est ma faute, ma grande faute! Je vous ai trouvé amusante et drôle et sympathique et jolie, et j'ai regardé où vous habitiez! Je ne le ferai plus madame le juge! »

- « Vous me trouvez jolie? »

- « Oui. Pourquoi? Je sais que ça ne se fait pas entre collègues, mais... oui, je vous très, très jolie. Vraiment très jolie. Et intéressante. Et j'avoue, votre honneur, que je n'aime pas tellement les blondes. Ni à forte poitrine, ni à petite poitrine »

- « Oh... Bon, je vous autorise à me montrer le chemin, mais il faut que je vous confesse quelque chose... »

- « Vous avez tué quelqu'un? »

- « Non. Pas encore. Mais ça viendra peut-être allez savoir. Non, mais c'est presqu'aussi grave que cela... enfin, je ne suis pas vraiment brune. Je suis très blonde. À l'intérieur de moi. C'est terrible. Je suis obligée de me teindre les cheveux toutes les semaines pour que ça ne surgisse pas. Et garder un peu de dignité »

- « Je me disais aussi... maladroite... sens de l'orientation déplorable... étrange sens de l'humour... oui... je me disais bien aussi que vous ne pouviez pas être une vraie brune! Aïe, mais en revanche, vous avez une sacrée poigne! »

- « Et encore, je n'ai même pas utilisé un pour cent de mon pouvoir de superwoman! Ah, ça y est, je reconnais le quartier! Fabuleux! Bien, Monsieur Cullen, eu égard à votre comportement des plus impolis, je ne sais pas si je dois vous proposer de vous offrir à boire... »

- « Surtout que vous ne savez pas si je ne vais pas avoir des gestes déplacés à votre encontre... allez savoir... demain, ça fera de gros titres: "le proviseur était un pervers attiré par les blondes déguisées en brunes!" »

- « Bon, vous m'avez convaincu que vous êtes totalement fou... allez, venez, je vous offre... qu'est-ce que j'ai? Café ou thé, ça s'est à peu près sur... pour le reste... »

- « Café, ça sera parfait »

Le cœur battant, je l'invite à rentrer dans mon petit appartement. Enfin. Studio. Un bureau, un canapé lit, une petite cuisine, et une minuscule salle de bain. Mais c'est mon chez moi. L'avantage avec ce genre d'appartement, c'est qu'on ne peut pas laisser le bizarre, sans quoi, on ne peut plus passer. J'ai le rouge aux joues. Et le désir enflamme mon corps. C'est bien la première fois que je ressens une telle urgence... mais on n'est là que pour boire un café, hein. Je ne me vois pas lui faire le coup du, « oublions le café, allez hop, déshabilles-toi et viens me montrer comme tu sais bien te servir de ton cerveau entre les cuisses »... très classe!

Je prépare le café, fébrilement. Je sens son regard qui me transperce le dos.

- « Plutôt léger ou fort le café? ».

- « Fort. Tout ce que je prends est toujours fort ».

Je rougies. Et coule. Concentration cocotte. Ca-fé-é! Eau-filtre-café. là. Rien d'autre. Et après, tu le mets dehors, parce que s'il reste, tu peux être sure que tu risques de faire une bêtise comme de lui sauter dessus sauvagement, et tu dois te rappeler que d'un tu ne le connais que depuis ce matin, et que de deux, c'est ton proviseur. Ton chef. Ton presque patron. Que tu le verras chaque jour de l'année (enfin, quand tu ne seras pas en vacances). Donc, tu es une fille raisonnable, aux capacités intellectuelles totales et entières, complètes, même pas attaqué par une quelconque maladie derrière lesquels tu pourrais te réfugier, donc, tu fais le café et une conversation où tu essaies d'éradiquer les bêtises pour tenter de te montrer sous un jour mature et c'est tout. Voilà. Je respire un grand coup, et me retourne après avoir fini le café. « y'a plus qu'à laisser couler... » et m'arrête net. Le nez dans un torse. L'odeur virile, masculine, musquée et divinement aphrodisiaque qui vient m'envahir. Je salive. Oups. Et pas que de la bouche si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Il est plus proche que je ne pensais. Ou alors ma cuisine a encore rétrécit de taille. J'aimerai autant que ça ne soit pas cette solution là, vu qu'elle n'était déjà pas bien grande...

Ma fille faut te rassembler. Quand on se retrouve ainsi, nez contre torse, on dit, « pardon, veuillez me suivre au salon » et pas rester bêtement le nez dans une chemise douce, à baver comme un bouledogue devant une saucisse géante.

- « Bella... j'ai très envie de faire quelque chose depuis le moment où je vous ai vu ce matin. Ne pensez pas que je sois le genre à... mais vous me rendez... » et avec ça, je vois deux grandes mains se saisir de mon visage et levant les yeux, je plonge dans le regard émeraude qui scintille de mille feux. Les yeux écarquillés, je le vois descendre son visage parfait vers moi, je vois une langue parfaite mouiller une lèvre inférieure parfaite, jusqu'à ce que ces lèvres parfaites se posent parfaitement sur les miennes, dans un baiser parfait. Le feu qui me rongeait jusque là s'embrase brutalement. Oubliée la Bella raisonnable. J'attrape son cou fort (et parfait), fourrage mes doigts dans ses cheveux de soie, ma langue bataille avec la sienne, nos corps se collent l'un à l'autre avec urgence. Et son cerveau d'homme entre les cuisses est... ouahou, ça aussi ma brave dame, ça a l'air parfait. Je me sens si bien dans ses bras, je me sens femme, je me sens à la maison.

Et sans réfléchir, mes mains voyagent sur son dos, tirent sa chemise et palpe enfin sa peau... sa peau douce sous mes doigts. Ses muscles fermes. Arg. Il me faut plus. Beaucoup plus. Ses mains ne sont pas en reste, je gémis lorsqu'elles rencontrent mes seins, dont les tétons saluent joyeusement cette intrusion. « Bella... vous me rendez fou... dites-moi d'arrêter... Dites-le moi... je vous en conjure... » Chuchote-t-il dans le creux de mon oreille. Et sa voix me fait frémir. Créant un brasier brulant. Il me faut plus. Toujours plus. Encore plus. Je me frotte sans vergogne sur lui, palpant chaque centimètre de sa peau que je peux atteindre. Que dit-il? Je m'en contrefiche tant que je peux le toucher! « Non, n'arrêtez pas... Monsieur le proviseur Cullen ». J'entends un grondement sourd et me retrouve allongé sur mon pauvre clic clac qui couine. Mais je couine plus fort que lui. Nos vêtements valsent dans la petite pièce.

J'admire son corps sculpturale, glissant mes doigts gourmands partout, jusqu'à son pénis... oulàlàlà, son pénis! Grand. Fier. Droit. Orgueilleux. Gros. Large. Et dur. Frétillant. J'en ai jamais vu d'aussi beau et attirant. Et il me le faut. Maintenant. Il est assis et j'empoigne cette virilité si extraordinaire, me délectant de sa douceur, étalant du pouce la petite goutte sur le bout si soyeux. Mes yeux restent rivés sur ce sexe magnifique. Je pourrais le contempler des heures durant, sans jamais m'en lasser. Faudrait peut-être que je prenne une photo? Ouais, une photo!

- « Mademoiselle Swan... Bella... »

Ah, oui, sa voix me rappelle à l'ordre. Parce que c'est bien gentil cette histoire de photo, mais ça ne sera jamais mieux que de l'avoir là... en moi... pour combler et calmer ce feu brulant entre mes cuisses. Bon sang, bonne question qui tue... est-ce que j'ai encore des capotes? Et si j'en ai, est-ce qu'elles ne seront pas périmées depuis le temps? Et si lui en a, ça veut dire qu'il a l'habitude de... hum… n'empêche, capote, gentille capote, où te planques-tu? Tiroir, gentil et joli tiroir de commode, as-tu mon Grââl? Bingo! Yes! Je déroule délicatement la chose sur la bête sauvage... comme ça lui va bien! Comme s'il était fait pour porter ce joli chapeau... Et sans plus attendre, je m'empale sur l'Obélisque... sans même avoir peur de la grosseur... Mmm... Trop bon... jamais je n'ai eu entre les jambes quelque chose d'aussi imposant, mais jamais non plus je n'ai eu quelque chose d'aussi parfait en moi... jamais. Je gémis. Ses mains rudes viennent se poser sur mes hanches, me guidant dans mes mouvements. Descendant, montant, me déhanchant lascivement, telle une danseuse du ventre. Harmonie parfaite de deux corps en fusion. Jusqu'à l'apothéose... jusqu'à ce que ça soit trop fort, jusqu'à ce que l'étincelle soit supernova et explose, nous laissant sans souffle, mais le corps repu.

- « Ouahou, Bella... c'était... orgasmique »

- « Dès que j'aurai repris une respiration normale, je dirais la même chose et pour une fois, ça ne sera pas une bêtise! »

Il rit et m'embrasse doucement. Je rougis. Je ne sais pas comment me comporter maintenant. Mettez-vous à ma place. Je viens de baiser comme une bête avec mon Proviseur que je ne connais que depuis le matin!

- « Hé... vous... je veux dire... tu n'es pas en train de... regretter n'est-ce pas? »

- « Non... non... noooooon... »

- « Si, je vois bien que si... tu es en train de te dire que tu viens de baiser avec ton presque patron que tu ne connais que depuis ce matin » (il lit dans les esprits ou quoi?), « et que tu ne sais pas quoi faire maintenant pour me virer en douceur et sans conséquences... alors je vais te rassurer tout de suite! Hors de question que tu regrettes quoi que ce soit. Hors de question. J'ai cherché trop longtemps une femme comme toi... alors, regardes-moi et dis-moi que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi. Officiellement. Comme un homme et une femme. Pas comme Proviseur à Professeur. Oui? »

- « Kay »

- « Avec plus de conviction, ça ira mieux! »

- « D'accord Monsieur le Proviseur Edward Cullen! Je suis officiellement votre petite-amie, voir votre fiancée, votre femme cachée et demain, j'irai hurler sur le toit du lycée que vous m'avez baisé comme une bête pour rattraper le temps perdu! »

- « Attends que je t'ai vraiment baisé comme une bête avant de le crier! »

J'en ai eu la chique coupée... et ça n'a pas raté... oui, c'était... oui... round après round... trop bon! Meilleur à chaque fois. Il est parti à l'aube pour se changer...

Et me voilà dans la salle des professeurs, en train de me ronger les ongles. Alors ça, c'est bien moi de me coller dans des situations pas possibles! Je suis jeune prof, je n'ai encore jamais enseigné, mais en plus, mon patron est mon amant... très bon début dans la vie ça. Ok, c'est un amant extraordinaire... d'ailleurs, je peux à peine marcher... je rougis furieusement... ouais... trop bon... rien que d'y penser, j'ai besoin de changer de culotte... non, focus là... dans la salle je veux dire.

- « Hé Bella! Tu as une mine affreuse! »

- « Merci Tanya. Merci »

- « Mais de rien, je suis juste réaliste! Oh, faut que je te raconte! Si tu savais la nuit que je viens de passer! Je t'avais dit que le proviseur, le charmant proviseur Edward Cullen serait à moi? Ben tu sais quoi? Hier soir, on est allé boire un café ensemble... si, et après... je te laisse imaginer... quoi qu'avec ton physique... tu ne dois pas souvent voir la queue du loup! Mais t'as déjà du en entendre parler au moins! Ahahah, qu'est-ce que je suis drôle! Cherche pas, c'est une seconde nature chez moi »

Je la regarde s'éloigner en dandinant du croupion. J'aurai bien envie de comment dire? Lui sortir une bonne phrase bien sentie... « Tords pas du cul, la route est droite », mais je sens qu'elle est tellement... qu'elle serait capable de me sortir « c'est pas toi qui paie l'essence ». Bref, je suis en rogne. Je sais très bien qu'elle n'a pas pu être avec Edward Cullen, vu que c'était moi qui étais avec! C'est une mythomane de première celle-là.

En avançant dans le couloir (tout en faisant très attention de ne pas me ruiner la figure, ça la ficherait bien pour mon premier jour devant mes élèves), j'entends les élèves papoter... « Il paraît que la bombe Denali a enfin réussi à mettre le grappin sur le proviseur! », « ouais, j'espère qu'elle sera moins peau de vache! Une fois détendue! »... Bon dieu, elle a fait circuler cette rumeur juste pour faire enfler son égo qui n'en a pas besoin... et je ne peux rien faire pour l'heure, hein, je ne vais pas être en retard pour mon premier cours... l'avantage, c'est que du coup, je suis assez remontée, tellement remontée que je n'ai pas le temps d'avoir peur ou de craindre de ne pas me faire respecter! Et je pense être aussi impatiente que les étudiants de voir terminer cette journée... dès que la cloche sonne (et la cloche, c'est pas moi, elle va voir de quel bois je me chauffe cette pétasse), je me rue en direction du bureau du proviseur. Bon, un seul problème, c'est qu'il est où son bureau? Après avoir demandé mon chemin, perdu dans un labyrinthe construit par un architecte démoniaque, j'arrive enfin devant le bureau. Je ne ressemble à rien, toute essoufflée, mais comme de toute façon, d'habitude, je ne ressemble pas à grand chose...

- « Vous avez rendez-vous? »

Qui c'est celle-là? On ne nous l'a pas présenté... secrétaire du Proviseur sans doute...

- « Non, mais... »

- « Alors, je suis désolée, mais le Proviseur m'a explicitement exigé qu'on ne le dérange sous aucun prétexte! »

- « Même s'il y a le feu dans l'école? Désolée... de toutes façons, s'il y a avait le feu, les sonneries se mettraient en route... hum... on n'a pas été présentés mais je suis Bella Sw... »

- « Ah, si vous, vous pouvez rentrer! Essayez de le calmer un peu, moi... bien que je sois assez âgée pour être votre grand-mère, j'ai tout tenté, rien n'a fonctionné... non, il n'est pas de mauvaise humeur... c'est pire que ça. D'un autre côté, je le comprend, quand on entend ces rumeurs sur cette soi-disant aventure qu'il aurait eu avec cette pimbêche de prof de sport qui se croit supérieure à tout le monde juste parce qu'elle est blonde, ça fait frémir, mais le connaissant, je sais que jamais il ne se serait laissé entraîner dans ce genre d'histoire... ce qui me fait penser que mon beau-frère connait la tante d'une concierge dont je ne peux dire le nom qui... »

- « Heu, merci, je vais y aller? »

- « Oui, je bavasse, je bavasse... mon chat me l'a dit l'autre jour d'ailleurs »

Sans attendre qu'elle m'explique quoi que ce soit à propos de ce que son chat aurait pu lui dire, je me dirige comme une furie vers la porte et, tout en faisant attention que ma tête l'évite, j'entre dans une pièce... ouhaou... ça a bien changé depuis ma jeunesse le bureau du proviseur. Impeccable. Je veux dire, de mon temps, y'avait des papiers partout, des dossiers qui dégorgeaient leurs feuilles en trop. Mais là... nickel. T'as rien qui traîne. Juste un bureau avec un ordinateur et un magnifique divin et appétissant Edward-Adonis-Cullen-qui-sait-vachtement-bien-se-servir-de-ses-attributs-fabuleux.

- « Oh, Bella, j'étais mort d'inquiétude! Je ne savais pas si tu avais entendu les… je veux dire qu'il ne faut pas croire un traître mot de… »

- « Edward! Comment aurais-tu voulu que je la croie cette menteuse que je devine pathologique? Elle m'a affirmé avec un aplomb extraordinaire qu'elle était avec toi hier soir! Et nous savons tous les deux qu'il n'en était rien »

- « Merci ma Bella, merci... de ne pas prêter foi à ses délires… comment allons-nous faire pour l'empêcher de continuer à bavasser? »

- « Je ne sais pas... je ne sais plus! La seule chose qui me préoccupait jusqu'à présent c'est ta réaction... je... j'ai des sentiments tellement forts envers toi... jamais je n'aurai espérer un jour ressentir... pour un homme que je connais à peine! Mais Edward, j'ai... je suis... tu me rends... »

- « C'est pareil pour moi Bella! Tu penses bien que je ne suis pas le genre à heu... enfin tu vois quoi! N'empêche, comment... Oh, je sais! Je sais! Tu me fais confiance n'est-ce pas? »

- « Je te suis jusqu'au bout du monde, jusqu'au bout du monde... »

Ah! Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir pétasse! Bon sang, le voir là... en tant que proviseur… Mmmm... il est attirant... divinement sexy... et je perds la raison lorsque je le vois me sourire de ce cette façon qui n'appartient qu'à lui. Je fonds. Littéralement. Je fonds et oublie le monde. Rien n'est plus important que lui. Ici et maintenant. Sa bouche. Sa langue. Ses mains qui palpent mon corps. Son érection que je sens pressé contre moi. Oui. Le monde extérieur n'est rien. N'est plus. Nous sommes justes là. Tous les deux. Adam et Ève. Et nous allons pêcher. Pêcher puissamment. Rien ne peut retenir notre fougue. Nos vêtements? Oublié dans le feu de la passion. Notre raison? Jeté aux oubliettes de notre passion. Nous ne sommes plus que deux corps nus et luisants, s'imbriquant parfaitement l'un dans l'autre. Se redécouvrant encore et encore. Nous vocalisons sans discontinuer... Encore un peu... oui, je suis si proche de l'orgasme ultime qu'il a été le seul à me procurer jusqu'à présent... oui... et je crie, « Edward, ouiiii », et confusément, je l'entend gronder dans mes oreilles, « Ouiiii, Bella, ouiiii, comme çaaaa... c'est trop bon, jouies pour moi, jouies... putain... je t'aime Bella, je n'aime que toi... aucune femme n'est aussi bonne que toi autour de moi... aucune femme ne peut égaler ta douceur, arg... ouiiiiiiiiii... c'est encore meilleur qu'hier!».

Et bientôt, comme deux collégiens pris en faute, nous nous revêtons rapidement.

- « Bella... tout ce que j'ai dis... je le pense... je t'aime »

- « Oh, Edward... je t'aime aussi »

Rhabillés, nous sortons mains dans la main. La secrétaire sourie de toutes ses dents. Dans les couloirs presque déserts à cette heure-ci, nous pensons échapper aux regards curieux. C'est sans compter sur les retardataires.

- « C'était trop fort tous les deux! Trop fort! » Nous sors Eric Yorkie! « Elle était folle de rage vous savez! Mais ça lui fait les pieds! Bravo! »

- « Oui, jamais je n'aurai pu penser que vous soyez assez fous pour faire ce que vous avez fait, mais c'était grandiose, grandiose mes petits » chante Mme Cope

- « Extra! » dit Angéla en levant les deux pouces bien haut, puis mimant « bien joué, ça lui apprendra à cette pétasse »

Mais... qu'est-ce que... devant la porte d'entrée de la salle des profs se tient Tanya-pétasse-mythomane-Denali. Avec un visage figé. Dur. Et pas du tout avenant.

- « Comment as-tu osé Edward? Comment as-tu osé coucher avec ça dans ton bureau alors qu'hier soir... tous les deux, nous nous sommes faits des promesses? Comment as-tu osé? Alors que tout le monde sait pour nous deux! Mais quel genre d'homme es-tu Edward? »

La plupart des professeurs sont là. Hum. Je dirais qu'ils font semblant d'avoir de choses hypers importantes à faire... si j'étais dans un état cohérent. Mais si j'écoutais mon côté obscur, je dirais qu'ils sont plutôt là comme devant un épisode des « Feux de l'Amour ». Ou d' « Amour, Gloire et Beauté ». Au choix.

Et bien, vous voulez que je vous dise? C'est ce qui nous a sauvés. Sauvé notre amour naissant mais que je sens fort, très fort. Ça et la détermination d'Edward... non, parce que si je m'étais écouté, comme je suis une souris, j'aurai glissé le long du sol et me serait enfui. Mais pas Edward. Non, pas Edward.

- « Dites-voir Miss Denali...Vous avez fait des études je pense? Vous maîtrisez notre langue n'est-ce pas? Alors que ne comprenez-vous pas dans "je ne veux pas de vous"? Que je ne suis pas intéressé? Que Miss Swan ici présente, est la seule femme que je veuille? »

- « Edward! Je sais très bien que ces mots dépassent ta pensée. Hier soir tu étais si... différent! »

- « Hier soir? Mais Miss Denali, hier soir comme vous dites si bien, j'étais dans les bras de Miss Swan! Comment aurais-je pu me tromper à ce point-là? Je vous le demande? Car je n'aime pas les blondes, je ne les ai jamais aimé! Et vous regarder me confirme que je n'aime que Bella Swan. Miss Swan », dit-il en se tournant vers moi, « voulez-vous me faire le grand honneur d'être ma femme? »

J'en reste comme deux ronds de flancs. Mais voir la tête de la... déconfite... c'est tellement génial… mais d'un autre côté, n'aies-je pas toujours rêvé de rencontrer mon prince charmant? Ben, oui, et il est là! À l'heure et tout et tout! Et mon prince charmant est un en plus un super coup au pieu. Y'a pas à repousser quoi que ce soit!

- « Ouiii, oui, Monsieur Cullen, je serai honoré de devenir votre épouse ».

Et sous le regard incrédule de l'autre, nous nous embrassons. Les applaudissements fusent autour de nous, crépitent comme les feux d'artifices du 14 juillet...

Amusant, hein, parce que depuis... Tanya Denali est en arrêt maladie... pour une durée indéterminée... mais je m'en contrefiche, parce que j'ai trouvé le bonheur dans les bras de mon Proviseur préféré! Elle n'est pas belle la vie?

* * *

**Voilà pour une nouvelle aventure ! Bise**


	26. Mauvaise sorcière !

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Voilà un nouvel épisode des malheurs de Tanya,**

**Un grand merci à vous tous pour votre fidélité !**

**Toutes vos idées sont prisent en compte et nous faisons de notre mieux pour en faire des Os !**

* * *

- Jeunes gens, s'il vous plait ! Un peu de silence !

Un brouhaha montait en puissance, la quarantaine d'élèves présents ne cessaient de s'envoyer des sorts de confusion essentiellement. L'amphithéâtre ne servait qu'aux cours généraux, mais ce matin les élèves de dernière année âgés de 19ans pour la bonne moyenne, en avaient décidés autrement. Leur professeur principal, Carlisle Evenson, devait faire les présentations de nouveaux venus maintenant et il commençait à se demander s'il y arriverait aujourd'hui ! De plus, ils n'étaient pas comme ces jeunes sorciers, ils avaient un petit quelque chose en plus, mais il ne pouvait pas leur dévoiler, pour le moment.

- STOP ! Leur cria-t-il.

Tous les sorts s'arrêtèrent d'un coup. Certaines baguettes tombèrent même au sol. Parfait, tout bonnement parfait. Carlisle était très content de lui, ce simple mot faisait des merveilles, mais seul lui avait le secret et l'art de le prononcer comme il fallait pour obtenir ce silence.

- Bien, comme maintenant j'ai toute votre attention, je peux vous annoncer que dès aujourd'hui de nouveaux élèves font leur entrée parmi nous. Je vous remercie par avance de bien vous tenir, de ne pas faire de mauvaises blagues et surtout, SURTOUT, de les respecter. J'insiste bien ! Si je constate la moindre erreur de la part de l'un d'entre vous, je peux vous assurer que vous n'aurez pas le droit de faire de la magie durant tout un trimestre. Est-ce bien clair ?

Les élèves se regardèrent mais ne disaient pas le moindre mot. Ils savaient tous que ce que Carlisle donnait en punition se réalisait à chaque fois. Il était sévère quand il le fallait. Le professeur alla ouvrir la porte et laissa entrer trois jeunes hommes.

- Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, je vous présente Edward, Jasper et Emmett Cullen.

Leur entrée était… fracassante ! Les filles présentes dans l'amphi étaient bouche bée et les hommes devenaient jaloux au fur-et-à mesure que les nouveaux avançaient. Tous les trois étaient vraiment canons, les yeux dorés, très pâles de peau et drôlement bien foutu. Le premier était châtain clair, le second plutôt blond et le dernier brun. Leur manière d'entrer dans la pièce présageait qu'ils n'étaient pas seulement sorciers, comme tous les jeunes gens de l'assemblée. Ils avaient un petit plus, ce petit plus qui mit en émoi le club des cinq.

Ce club des cinq, comme son nom l'indique, regroupait les cinq meilleures élèves. Il s'agissait des sœurs Swan, Alice, Angela et Bella, et des sœurs Denali, Rosalie et Tanya. Les trois premières étaient aussi brunes que les deux dernières étaient blondes. Malheureusement, elles ne pouvaient pas se voir et n'arrêtaient pas de s'envoyer de mauvais sort. La dernière fois, Bella c'était retrouvée avec des cheveux bleu pendant plus d'une semaine, tout cela par la faute de Tanya. Mais c'était sans compter sur Alice qui avait réussi à lui implanter de jolis boutons sur tout le visage.

Les cinq filles étaient très douées mais leur guerre des familles n'était pas vu d'un bon œil ce qui, malheureusement, faisait fuir les garçons, ou presque tous. Seul Ben prenait la défense des sœurs Swan, il était d'ailleurs attiré par Angela.

Carlisle soupira un grand coup et se repris. Il avait bien vu le regard du club des cinq et s'attendait au pire dans les jours à venir. Mais pourquoi étaient-elles toutes arrivées dans ses cours ? Elles n'auraient pas dû être ensemble, mais au vu de leurs compétences en magie, elles avaient toutes atteintes le plus haut niveau rapidement. Il s'éclaircit la voix.

- Bien, je vois que l'apparition de ces jeunes hommes en font frémir plus d'un. N'oubliez pas les paroles que je vous ais dit tout à l'heure et tout se passera bien. Messieurs, vous pouvez prendre place.

Jasper, Edward et Emmett se regardèrent un instant puis hochèrent la tête en direction du professeur. Ils se déplacèrent vers les sièges de libres, placés à coté des sœurs Swan.

- Maudit soyez-vous les vipères ! Soufflait Tanya

Un petit sourire en coin se dessinait sur les lèvres de Bella. Alice sautait de joie et l'ambiance se réchauffait imperceptiblement dans leur secteur.

Le cours commençait enfin, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Angela, toujours accro aux nouveautés.

- Salut, je suis Jasper.

- Alice.

Ces deux-là n'allaient pas se quitter vu la façon dont leur regard s'accrochaient.

- Et moi Edward, miss Bella.

- Co… Comment sais-tu…

- Comment tu t'appelles ? J'ai une très bonne ouïe.

- Enchanté, Edward. Vous êtes d'où ?

- D'ici et d'ailleurs, nous n'arrêtons pas de voyager en fait.

- Excusez-moi si je vous dérange, mais il y a certains étudiants qui aimeraient suivre mon cours.

Le professeur Carlisle regardait dans leur direction avec un drôle de sourire.

- Pardonnez-nous, nous ne recommencerons plus. Leur signalais Jasper.

Le silence était devenu de rigueur et les cours de la matinée passèrent rapidement pour nos jeunes gens. Les trois frères se regardaient souvent, en fait ils « discutaient » entre eux.

Le cours se termina rapidement et les trois frères sortirent de la salle avec les sœurs Swan et Ben, qui les avaient rejoints.

Angela et Ben partaient dans leur coin tandis qu'Edward s'accaparait Bella. Il lui demanda de lui montrer les lieux pendant que Jasper s'occupait d'Alice à sa plus grande joie. Emmett Quand à lui cherchait la belle blonde qu'il avait repérée en arrivant.

Bella était très heureuse que cet homme s'intéresse à elle, surtout sachant que Tanya avait des vues sur lui. Cette pimbêche de Tanya avait essayée de s'accaparer se Dieu vivant à la sortie, mais il ne lui avait jeté aucun regard.

Elle promit de se venger de cette Isabella de malheur. Depuis que les trois sœurs étaient entrées, elle n'avait plus l'attention qu'elle pensait mériter. Pourtant, elle se trouvait superbe, une blonde avec la poitrine refaite, un cul à damner n'importe quel homme… Et en plus elle était douée au lit. Là-dessus tout ce qui l'avait tiré était d'accord, c'était un bon coup, mais il ne fallait pas trop lui parler, sa voix était stridente mais intelligente tout de même. Mais dès qu'elle l'ouvrait un son aigu en sortait qui coupait toute envie.

Tanya décida donc de mettre un plan en place avec l'aide de Rosalie, malgré elle. Cette dernière ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa sœur faisait toute une histoire avec les autres filles. Elle aurait aimé être proche d'elle, mais elle avait peur de se qu'elle pourrait subir. Elle savait que Tanya était la plus forte en magie, enfin c'était ce qu'elle entendait à longueur de journée et elle y croyait dur comme fer maintenant.

Rosalie aimait bien les trois sœurs, elle les trouvait gentilles, toujours le sourire, sauf quand sa fausse jumelle de malheur faisait des siennes, quasiment tous les jours. Elle espérait qu'elle serait virée, mais non! Impossible, leurs parents étaient bien trop riches pour ça.

Dans leur chambre, Tanya expliqua en quoi le plan consistait : défigurer Isabella.

- QUOI? La défigurer? Non mais ça ne va pas dans ta tête Tanya? Tu… tu…

- Tu… Tu … Tu quoi? De toute manière depuis le temps qu'elle m'énerve avec son air sainte nitouche c'est-ce que j'aurai dû faire depuis longtemps! Elle n'a eu qu'un avant-goût avec ses cheveux bleu! Lorsqu'elle se réveillera un matin et qu'elle verra son visage affreux, elle ne sortira plus jamais! Ce sera sa punition pour avoir osé me défier! Foi de Denali!

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis? Tu ne peux pas faire cela, c'est immoral… C'est impensable… C'est malsain… C'est un Crime bon sang!

- Tu n'es pas d'accord? Tu veux peut-être que se soit TOI qui sois défigurée à sa place?

- Je ne te laisserai jamais faire, tu n'es plus ma sœur!

Tanya lui pris les bras et la secoua méchamment.

- Saches que personne en se mettra en travers de ma route c'est bien clair? Et personne ne saura qui lui a fait cela. Un petit tour et ce sera facile comme tout! M'As-tu bien comprise ma chère sœur?

La pauvre Rosalie ne pouvait qu'acquiescer devant tant de méchanceté.

Le temps passait et le plan machiavélique de Tanya se préparait lentement mais sûrement. Durant cette période, les couples se formaient : Bella et Edward, Alice et Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie, les derniers à l'insu de Tanya.

Bella, Alice, Angela et Rosalie savaient que les trois hommes cachaient quelque chose, mais elles n'arrivaient pas à trouver. En même temps, elles étaient tellement heureuses de leur bonheur que rien ou presque ne pouvait les faire fuir.

Alice et Jasper étaient déjà passés à l'acte sexuel un mois après leur rencontre, alors que Rosalie et Emmett attendaient le bon moment. Ils étaient sans cesse dérangés soit par les frangins, soit par Tanya qui se demandaient bien pourquoi sa sœur était toujours ou presque en compagnie de cet ours mal léché! Et oui finalement Tanya n'avait jeté son dévolu que sur Edward, elle le trouvait le plus canon, mais aussi ne comprenait pas pourquoi lui préférait la future Créature de Frankenstein à sa beauté naturelle!

Enfin, elle s'en fichait, pour le moment et un semblant de paix était revenu au sein de l'école. D'ailleurs Carlisle se posait des questions, mais comme enfin le calme semblait être revenu, pourquoi se compliquer la vie?

En tout cas, après deux mois et demi de sorties communes, Edward et Bella décidèrent de franchir un pas décisif. C'était ce soir qu'il allait lui montrer qui il était avant de continuer leur relation, avant de s'engager plus.

Il l'emmena près d'un lac, la lune était toute ronde et éclairait l'eau comme en plein jour. Pour l'occasion, il avait apporté une couverture afin de s'asseoir à l'abord du lac. Une fois installés, Bella sauta sur ses lèvres, elle en avait tellement envie qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de s'accrocher à lui. Cela faisait bien une heure qu'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés. Les lèvres d'Edward étaient si douces, chaude, mais douce. Bella posais les mains sur son visage puis les passa dans ses cheveux. Elle adorait la sensation d'être auprès de lui sans pour autant faire l'amour avec lui. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manquait, mais elle sentait une certaine retenue de sa part.

Leurs langues dansèrent, se cherchèrent, s'attirèrent pour mieux s'éloigner et donner encore plus de plaisir en revenant plus fort. Edward posa les mains sur les hanches de sa douce et la posa sur lui à califourchon. Il lui pétrissait les hanches doucement puis descendit lentement jusqu'à ses fesses et les rapprochaient de son sexe. Leurs bouches ne cessaient d'être l'une avec l'autre, comme si le fait de ne pas respirer ne les gênaient pas le moins du monde.

Il s'écarta doucement de ses lèvres pour mieux revenir sur son cou si délicat, son parfum l'enivrait plus que le sien ne devait faire effet. Comment pouvait-il lui avouer qui ils étaient réellement? Elle avait bien dû voir l'attraction qu'ils avaient sur les femmes, mais bon ils arrivaient à contrôler leurs pouvoirs la plupart du temps, mais en leur présence, c'était trop dur.

Edward lécha délicatement le cou de Bella puis lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille. Elle se laissa faire et pencha la tête en arrière pour qu'il puisse approfondir ses caresses.

- Attends Bella, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

- Tout ce que tu veux Edward. Hum…

Il la repoussa doucement et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Bella, mon amour… Mes frères et moi sommes…

- Oui je sais des Dieux.

Et sur ces paroles elle retourna l'embrasser. Il se laissa faire quelques instants puis la repoussa encore une fois.

- Des incubes!

Voilà, c'était fait, il l'avait dit et ne savait pas ce qu'elle en penserait, mais il ne pouvait pas continuer à lui cacher la vérité.

- Des incubes?

Bella fronça les sourcils comme si elle cherchait le sens de se mot.

- Tu veux dire que vous êtes… des Démons?

- En partie oui. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, mais je ne peux continuer à te cacher notre véritable identité.

- Mais, je ne comprends pas, si je me rappelle bien ces légendes sur les incubes, vous êtes…

- Les légendes, il ne faut pas toujours croire ce qui est écrit dessus. Nous sommes liés au sexe, c'est indéniable, mais nous avons appris à contrôler nos pouvoirs et donc à ne pas attirer n'importe qui. Mais…

- Tu veux dire que tu m'as attirée?

- Non, c'est toi qui m'as attirée, tu m'as plu dès le premier regard posé sur toi.

- Et, euh… Je… En quoi le fait que tu me dises que tu sois ainsi devrait me faire fuir?

- En fait, il faut savoir une chose, c'est qu'à nous trois nous avons des pouvoirs différents, nous pouvons communiquer entre nous par télépathie, par contre pour moi, le fait de faire l'amour avec une femme, sorcière de surcroît comme toi, fera de nous des amants pour toujours.

- Comment ça toujours?

- Nous serons liés à jamais, même au-delà de la mort, c'est une sorte de malédiction pour celui qui l'a porte.

- Donc, Si je fais l'amour avec toi, nous serons toujours ensemble?

Il soupira et la regarda.

- Oui, lui souffla-t-il.

- Ok!

Il parut surpris, désarçonné.

- Tu es sûre? Ce n'est pas un choix à la légère.

- Je suis sûre et certaine de ce que je veux. Je t'aime et veux rester avec toi, jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Il parut réfléchir, puis se jeta comme un loup affamé sur ses lèvres. Leur baiser fut passionné. Ils se déshabillèrent lentement, leurs mains touchant sans cesse la peau découverte de son partenaire au fur et à mesure qu'elle apparaissait.

Edward posa sa bouche sur la poitrine de Bella et se mit à la torturer de la plus douce façon qui soit, sa langue réveillait ses sens et ses tétons étaient durs. Il traça une ligne avec sa langue de ses seins jusqu'à son nombril, puis lui enleva sa jupe et continua à descendre doucement en passant par ses cuisses, ses jambes, ses pieds, puis remonta à l'intérieur de ses jambes pour atteindre sa féminité. Il inspira profondément et su qu'il était perdu. Il savait que cette femme serait sa femme pour toujours.

Il posa sa bouche sur son mont de vénus et sorti sa langue doucement pour en apprécier toutes les saveurs qu'elle dégageait. Bella se cambra, écarta plus les jambes et posa ses mains sur la tête de son amant. Ce dernier posa les mains sur ses fesses, la bloqua ainsi et se mit à la lécher lentement mais sûrement. Il ne se lassait pas de la goûter, de passer sa langue entre les plis tandis qu'elle avait ses mains dans ses cheveux pour le maintenir en place. De toute manière, il ne s'enfuirait pas de là où il était.

A force de continuer à la laper, il sentit qu'elle était prête à jouir. Il enleva une de ses mains de ses fesses pour entrer deux de ses doigts en elle. Cela acheva de la mener à la jouissance. Elle cria son nom aux étoiles, seules témoins de leur début de luxure.

Edward remonta doucement sans cesser de tracer des cercles avec ses doigts sur sa peau et de l'embrasser sur son corps. Arrivé à son visage il la regarda intensément. Bella lui pris le visage et l'embrassa. Elle se goûta sur ses lèvres, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, releva les jambes et l'emprisonna entre elles.

Il déboutonna son pantalon et se frotta sur son clitoris mouillé, chaud et appelant à être pris de suite. Il ne se fit pas attendre et entra doucement en elle. Bella mis ses jambes plus haut sur les hanches de son amant et se cambra encore plus. Elle le sentait jusqu'au fin fond de son être.

Il ne bougea pas de suite, il était tellement bien, tellement serré, au chaud. Il savait que c'était là sa place. Elle se mit à bouger, elle voulait ressentir le plaisir de lui appartenir, de ne faire plus qu'un.

Edward faisait des va-et-vient en elle, il se sentait proche de la jouissance, proche de l'extase. Il allait de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite. Il sentait le sexe de son amante se resserrer autour de lui, puis dans un dernier coup de rein il l'amena au septième ciel dans ses bras et se déversa en elle.

Leurs gémissements se mélangèrent ainsi que leurs souffles. Ils étaient heureux, épuisés, mais près à recommencer de suite. Leur avenir serait toujours aussi radieux que cette première nuit d'amour.

Tanya les surpris à se moment-là, mais ne se montra pas. Elle décida qu'à leur réveil demain matin, Isabella ne sera plus la petite brune que tout le monde connaissait. Elle retourna auprès de ses grimoires et commença l'incantation. Elle prit une mèche de cheveux qu'elle avait récupérée sur l'un des vêtements de Bella et la fis brûler par une bougie. Cela dura une bonne partie de la nuit, mais elle s'endormie heureuse de se qu'elle venait de faire. Enfin, elle aurait la paix et cette salope de voleuse d'homme aurait ce qu'elle mérite.

A son réveil, elle prit une douche, s'habilla rapidement et parti prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres et ce matin, elle prendrait sa victoire!

Tous la regardaient comme à son habitude, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se maquiller mais sa beauté naturelle était la plus belle, pour son égo bien sûr. Elle prit son café et s'installa à la table où elle déjeunait habituellement et attendis sa sœur. Celle-ci arriva mais partis prendre son petit déjeuner avec les sœurs Swan!

Quoi? Elle osait lui faire cet affront? Elle alla la chercher et regarda autour de la table. Bella était dans les bras d'Edward, à s'embrasser à perdre haleine, alors qu'Alice faisait de même avec Jasper. Emmett avait un bras autour de Rosalie, sa traitresse de sœur.

C'est avec effroi que Tanya vis Bella se retourner.

- Que viens-tu faire ici Tanya?

- Je suis venue récupérer ma sœur!

Et là, Tanya eu un haut-le-cœur, son sort n'avait pas marché. Mais comment avait-elle pu se tromper?

- Au fait, ma chère sœur, je vois que tu te pose des questions. Que se passe-t-il?

- Je… Je…

- Je crois que j'ai compris!

Et là Rosalie expliqua à toute la tablée le plan de sa sœur qui consistait à vouloir défigurer Bella. Sauf qu'elle n'allait sûrement pas la laisser faire et échangea les cheveux de Bella récupéré par ceux de sa propre sœur.

Tanya couru dans sa chambre pour se regarder dans le miroir. Et ce qu'elle vit lui fis horreur, c'était elle qui avait une cicatrice horrible sur tout le visage. Elle cassa son miroir et eu bien plus de sept ans de malheur.


	27. La vie n'est pas facile !

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Voilà un nouvel épisode des malheurs de Tanya,**

**Un grand merci à vous tous pour votre fidélité !**

**Toutes vos idées sont prisent en compte et nous faisons de notre mieux pour en faire des Os !**

* * *

- « Oh non mais c'est pas vrai, qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça, je suis certain que j'ai du faire un truc ignoble dans une autre vie pour qu'il m'en veuille autant là haut! ».

J'ai dû… j'en sais rien moi, tuer des milliers d'innocents dans d'atroces souffrances, ouais ça doit être ça.

Résultat voilà ma punition.

- « Eddyminou, je suis si contente de te voir ».

Et voilà j'ai mal à la tête.

Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je pense ça, et bien c'est simple. Je suis Edward Cullen, rédacteur dans un journal, toutes les filles courent après moi mais malheureusement je suis obligé de les rembarrer.

Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je les rembarre ? Un nom, un seul, Tanya Denali, ma _fiancée_ « Pouah » je déteste ce mot.

Je vous arrête tout de suite, vous êtes en train de penser « C'est quoi ce naze ? Si sa fiancée le répugne pourquoi il lui a demandé de l'épouse? »; bah pour tout vous dire ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça, en fait je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire.

Le jour de ma majorité, mon père m'a fait un cadeau empoisonné, Tanya, j'ai appris ce jour là que nous étions fiancés depuis notre naissance.

J'ai compris aussi pourquoi mes parents ne cessaient de me répéter depuis l'adolescence qu'il fallait attendre la nuit de noce pour « aimer » une personne, et pourquoi le peu de filles que j'avais fréquenté n'avaient jamais trouvé grâce à leurs yeux.

Nous devions tout deux être vierges pour notre mariage, qui avaient été planifié depuis des années.

Oh, j'ai bien tenté de faire fléchir mes parents. Si, vous pouvez m'en croire. Mais c'était soit j'épousais Tanya, soit je me retrouvais à la rue, sans un sou et sans parents. Je ne sais pas. J'aurai bien choisi la solution sans Tanya et sans un sou, mais sans parents... je revois ma mère, les yeux suppliants... okay, je suis faible... Et je me disais qu'elle, ma fameuse fiancée, devait être... heu... aussi bien élevée que moi? Je veux dire qu'elle devait être aussi pudique... enfin, une future bonne épouse vierge quoi!

Enfin, ça c'était en théorie parce que dans la pratique, Miss Denali ne supporte plus de ne pas avoir goûté aux plaisirs de la chair à 21 ans donc elle passe à mon appartement environ 2 fois par semaine dans l'espoir de me faire craquer.

Aujourd'hui ne déroge pas à la règle, elle vient d'arriver et je suis certain qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose sous son imperméable.

Pour être honnête moi ça ne me dérange pas d'attendre le jour de nos 22 ans, et oui en plus on est nés le même jour, donc celui-ci a été désigné aussi comme celui de notre mariage, génial.

Tanya n'est pas vilaine, loin de là même, enfin disons juste que c'est pas mon style: déjà elle est blonde et moi j'aime pas les blondes, elle est très grande, sans doute un peu trop, on dirait une asperge, ensuite, il y a son énorme poitrine, je sais que c'est le rêve de tous les gars et bien pas moi, j'aurais préféré qu'elle ait une poitrine adaptée à mes mains pas des airbags, parce que là je suis sûr que le jour où je finirais par les prendre en main, ça dépassera de tous les cotés.

Bon vous aurez compris, bien qu'elle soit jolie elle ne me plait pas, mais ça je pourrais faire avec, on ne juge pas une personne sur son physique, non le pire c'est sa manière de s'habiller et de se maquiller, je suis pas expert mais elle n'est pas capable d'assembler les couleurs, il faudrait lui expliquer que sur les yeux du bleu en haut et du rose en bas ça le fait pas, enfin je dis ça j'en sais rien moi mais je trouve ça moche, et ses tenues c'est pareille elle peut très bien mettre une jupe rose avec des collants vert fluo et un haut orange.

C'est clair les goûts et les couleurs c'est pas son truc, mais il y a pire, sa voix, mon dieu j'ai jamais entendu ça, elle est beaucoup trop aigüe pour son propre bien et pour mes pauvres oreilles.

- « Tanya, qu'est ce que tu fais là » ?

- « Mais voyons Eddyminou, j'ai bien le droit de venir voir mon fiancé », me répond-elle en commençant à détacher l'imper.

Beurk, rien que de penser à ce qu'il y a en dessous, j'ai des frissons… de dégout !

Et voilà je m'en doutais, un déshabillé jaune transparent, voilà ce qu'elle porte, le problème c'est que le corset ne doit pas être à sa taille car sa très… très généreuse-pas-naturelle- poitrine déborde. En plus elle est même pas épilée…beurk !

Je la regarde les yeux ronds.

- « Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es habillée aussi ridiculement » ?

- « Mais enfin Eddyminou…je serais ta femme dans pas longtemps, on peut bien commencer à s'amuser, histoire d'être prêt pour…notre nuit de noce »

Elle a murmuré la fin. J'en tremble de dégoût rien que d'y penser… Mais cette tâche pend ça pour du désir.

- « Je savais que tu n'étais pas insensible à mon charme »…

Faut que je sorte d'ici. Je vais aller voir mes parents et régler ce problème avec eux. Je ne veux pas de cette chienne en chaleur…je ne veux pas de ce mariage arrangé…je-ne-veux-simplement-pas-de-cette-fille-sans-cervelle-qui-se-croit-la-beauté-incarnée-et-qui-est-même-pas-foutue-de-s'épiler.

- « Tanya part d'ici, je dois y aller » !

- « Mais…enfin Eddyminou…j'ai pris mon après midi pour être avec toi ! »

- « Tanya, j'avais des choses de prévues et je ne les annulerai surement pas pour toi ! Maintenant rentres chez toi » !

- « C'est comme ça que tu parles à ta future femme » ? Hurle-t-elle

- « Tanya, j'ai des choses à faire…donc maintenant tu te tires ! »

- « Ouais j'ai compris, on règlera ça t'inquiète pas »…

- « Soit »…

Elle renfile sont manteau et sort en claquant la porte. Je souffle un grand coup et fini par me diriger vers chez mes parents. Je vais régler cette histoire…je ne la supporte déjà plus alors qu'on n'est même pas mariés. Je me gare devant chez eux et entre sans toquer. De toute façon j'en ai pas envie. Je vais dans le séjour et vois ma mère avec un bouquin pour les bouquets de fleur et mon père en train de lire le journal. Je souffle lourdement, et ils finissent par tourner la tête vers moi.

- « Oh Edward, que nous vaut ta visite ? » Me demande mon père

- « Le mariage ! »

- « Ah justement, j'étais en train de regarder le catalogue pour les bouquets, tu pourrais m'aider ! » me dit maman avec empressement.

- « NON ! »

Ils me regardent tous les deux, mon père a un sourire amusé sur le visage et ma mère ne dit rien.

- « Voyons Edward que t'arrive-t-il ? »

- « Je ne veux pas de ce mariage…je ne veux pas de cette fe…chose…je veux pouvoir choisir la femme de ma vie. Je refuse d'aller à ce mariage. »

- « Edward, ta future femme n'est pas une…chose ! »

- « D'accord, alors comment peux-tu décrire une personne qui se pointe chez toi habillée d'un manteau avec une espèce de déshabillé jaune canari ? Une femme qui ne demande qu'une chose c'est de ce faire sauter ? »

- « EDWARD MAITRISE TON LANGAGE ! » cri mon père

- « C'est la stricte vérité. Je ne la supporte pas, je ne l'aime même pas comme ami, et vous espérez que je vais passer ma vie avec elle ? C'est hors de question ! »

- « Edward, ce mariage est prévu depuis ta naissance. Eléazar veut le meilleur pour sa petite fille, et le meilleur c'est toi ! »

- « Et moi personne ne me demande mon avis ? Juste parce c'est Eléazar qui le veux donc tous le monde suis ? Je ne suis pas un chien qu'on attache en laisse. Maintenant, vous pouvez tout annuler, il n'y aura pas de mariage ! »

- « Edward, ne discute pas ! » me dit mon père sur un ton menaçant

- « Rien à foutre. A partir de maintenant je fais ce que je veux. Vous m'avez assez empêché de faire ce que je voulais. Je suis majeur maintenant. Que ça vous plaise ou non, c'est comme ça ! Sur ce...! »

Je tourne les talons furieux. Mes parents ne pensent qu'à leur propre intérêt avant mon bonheur à moi et ça il n'en est plus question. Je décide d'aller voir mon meilleur ami. Lui me comprend et surtout il me soutient dans cette histoire stupide. J'arrive chez lui et toque. Il vient m'ouvrir 5 minutes après, tout débraillé, les cheveux en pétard. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'il fabriqué.

- « Tiens Edward, que me vaut ta visite ? »

- « Je viens de m'engueuler avec mes parents ».

- « Tanya ? »

- « Ouais, elle a fais fort cette fois-ci ! »

- « Raconte à tonton Emmett ce qu'elle a bien pu te faire. »

- « Elle s'est pointé chez moi en imperméable avec juste en dessous, un ensemble de dentelle jaune canari. Imagine juste le truc. Ses seins débordaient de partout, pas épilée et elle espérait que nous commencions à mettre en pratique la lune de miel ».

Emmett est plié de rire. Il en a même les larmes aux yeux. Je le regarde rigoler et me joins finalement à lui. Rosalie arrive dans la pièce et nous regarde en haussant les épaules.

- « On va sortir ce soir, et amuse toi, ne pense plus à eux ».

- « Merci Em ! »

On boit une bière et nous filons en boîte. On s'installe et j'aperçois miss Tanya sur la piste avec sa langue dans la bouche d'un autre. Je prends des photos avec mon portable. Ça ne me fais ni chaud ni froid. Je la vois qui suit le mec dans les sanitaires. Je décide d'y aller aussi. Si tout le monde crois que je vais épouser une traînée, c'est se mettre le doigt dans l'œil. Je me mets dans la cabine a côté de la leur et monte sur le WC. Mon portable en mode vidéo.

- « Oh merde, tes douée dans ton genre ! » dit le mec

- « Et attend t'as pas tout vu ! » lui dit-elle

J'entends des bruits de succions, puis des fringues qui tombent.

- « Oh putain t'es trop bonne ! »

- « Accélère s'il te plait ! »

Je continue de filmer sans regarder, j'ai peur d'être dégouté à vie. Je les entends jouir et enregistre la vidéo dans mon téléphone. Je file de là rapidement et retourne m'installer. Je scanne la foule et une personne attire mon attention. Elle est seule au bar. Je me relève et m'approche tranquillement. Je la regarde de dos. Des longs cheveux bruns, une chute de reins magnifique. Des jambes longues et sans fin. Je m'installe sur le tabouret près d'elle et me commande un verre. Je la regarde du coin de l'œil. Une peau pâle, un visage fin, très joli. Très peu maquillé. Elle me regarde et je plonge dans son regard chocolat. Un regard où je me noie littéralement. Je me ressaisie.

- « Bonsoir ! »

- « Sa…salut ! »

- « Tu es seule ? »

- « Oui…je me détends. »

- « Je m'appelle Edward ! »

- « Bella ! »

- « Enchanté Bella. Puis je te proposer un verre ? »

- « Volontiers ! »

Elle me fait un petit sourire timide que je lui rends en quadruple. Elle est exactement le style de fille que je voudrais avoir, exactement ce que je souhaite pour me marier et fonder une famille. Nous buvons nos verres tout en discutant. Je ne me cache pas de lui dire le plan imaginé par mes parents.

- « Mon dieu, comment des parents peuvent-ils faire ça à leur enfant ? »

- « Je l'ignore mais c'est comme ça. Maintenant j'ai une bonne raison de refuser. »

- « C'est-à-dire ? »

- « Normalement nous devons…mhh…c'est assez gênant en fait ! »

- « Alors ne dis rien ! »

- « Si je dois te le dire c'est tellement absurde…en fait nous devons être vierges tous les deux pour le mariage. »

J'ai cru qu'elle aller s'étouffer avec son verre.

- « Sérieusement ? »

- « Oui…mais je l'ai trouvé en arrivant en très mauvaise posture ».

- « Oh ! »

Elle me regarde en souriant et rougit. J'ignore à quoi elle pense, mais elle me donne très envie d'elle à cet instant précis.

- « Bella, un verre chez moi ça te dit ? »

- « Pourquoi pas ! »

Je paye nos consommations et j'appelle un taxi. Emmett et déjà rentrée chez lui et m'avait souhaité bon courage quand il m'avait vu en si charmante compagnie. Nous arrivons à mon appartement et Bella s'installe dans le sofa pendant que je vais nous chercher quelque chose à boire. Je m'installe près d'elle, et nous continuons à discuter. Je sais qu'elle est célibataire, qu'elle a 21 ans aussi et qu'elle fait des études pour devenir avocate. Elle vit seule dans un appartement près du campus. La soirée s'éternise et je ne veux pas la laisser partir. Je me sens très bien avec elle, et j'ai envie d'en profiter. Elle finit par regarder sa montre.

- « Je vais peut être rentrer. Il se fait tard ! »

- « D'accord ! »

Elle se lève et prend sa veste. Je la suis jusqu'à la porte et la bloque entre mes bras. Elle me regarde en rougissant et je sens mon contrôle se perdre.

- « Bella…j'ai très envie que tu restes ! »

Elle remonte ses yeux vers moi et approche doucement de mon visage. Je fais les derniers centimètres et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et je la soulève en tenant ses fesses. Elle quémande l'accès à ma bouche, je l'ouvre directement et nous gémissons ensemble au contact de la langue de l'autre. Je sens mon sexe durcir et je me dirige vers la chambre. Je l'allonge sur le lit tout en la caressant de toute part. Elle se tortille un peu sous moi et effleure mon sexe. Je gémis…c'est trop bon. Je quitte sa bouche et parcours son cou de baisers mouillés. Elle me déboutonne ma chemise et je lui retire sa robe rapidement. Putain qu'elle est sexy. Son petit ensemble en dentelle rouge lui va à merveille. Je titille ses seins au travers du vêtement et je passe une main dans son dos pour lui retirer. Elle déboutonne mon jeans rapidement, et elle le fait descendre avec mon boxer. Ma queue jaillis de sa prison et elle le prend en main. Elle fait de doux va et vient.

- « C'est trop bon »

Elle continue mais j'en peux plus. Je veux être en elle…dans sa chaleur. Je lui retire ma main et enlève son string. Je jette mon pantalon et mon boxer dans la pièce. Je m'installe entre ses jambes. Je tremble un peu. Et je pense à un truc…

- « Bella j'ai pas de préservatif ! »

- « Je suis sous pilule et clean. Toi tu es vierge donc pas de risque ! »

- « Ok ! »

Je souffle un bon coup. Je passe un doigt sur ses plis et elle gémis. Je me représente à son entrée et entre en elle doucement. Elle bouge son bassin et j'entre d'un coup !

- « Oh…putain…c'est trop bon…t'es serrée ! »

- « Mhh…Edward ! »

Je commence un doux va et vient dans son antre. La sensation est exquise. Comment j'ai pu me passer de ça aussi longtemps!

- « Edward…plus vite…. »

J'accélère ma cadence et je me sens au bord de la jouissance. Je descends la main entre nous, et vais titiller son clitoris. Elle gémit et se resserre violemment sur moi.

- « OHHHHHH….OUIIIIIII…EDWARDDDDDDD »

- « PUTAIN…BELLAAAAAAAAA »

Je retombe sur elle doucement le temps de reprendre ma respiration. Je me retire d'elle et m'allonge en l'entrainent dans mon étreinte.

- « Edward, tu étais réellement puceau ? » me demande-t-elle une fois le souffle retrouvé.

- « Oui ! »

- « Eh ben…on n'aurait pas dit ! »

- « Et pourtant… »

Je l'embrasse tendrement et nous finissons par nous endormir.

Les 15 jours sont passés rapidement. Mes parents n'ont pas voulu annuler le mariage et du coup je suis obligé de me présenter à l'église. Bella sera là aussi, elle sait ce que je veux faire, et je compte repartir avec elle. Pendant ces 15 jours, nous ne nous sommes presque pas quittés. Quand Tanya débarquait à l'improviste, elle se planquait dans ma chambre. Peu beaucoup de filles auraient accepté cette situation, mais Bella, elle en rigole. Elle attend de voir ce qu'il va se passer.

Je suis dans mon appartement à me préparer tout seul. Mes parents viendront me chercher dans deux bonnes heures et Bella est resté avec moi cette nuit. Elle m'aide à enfiler le costume et elle s'habille d'une robe dorée, longue que je lui ai offerte pour l'occasion. Je l'aime, vraiment…je pense que nous avons eu un coup de foudre. Les regards qu'elle me lance sont assez équivoques quand à ses sentiments pour moi. Et je lui ai promis qu'une fois le mariage passé, nous partirons tous les deux. J'ai des économies, enfin si ont peu appeler ça des économies, un héritage en fait. J'ai vidé tous mes comptes hier, histoire d'avoir de la ressource, et surtout que l'on ne me détecte pas si j'ai besoin d'argent. Et nous avons de quoi vivre une paire d'année. Bella aussi a un héritage et nous allons terminer nos études dans un autre état.

J'embrasse Bella à perdre haleine et elle file pour se rendre à l'église. Mes parents arrivent 15 minutes plus tard. Mon père descend mes valises, qui sont supposés être pour le voyage de noce. Ma mère vient m'aider avec la cravate.

- « Mon chéri, tu as bien fais d'accepter le mariage finalement ! »

- « Si tu l'dit. De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Non c'est vrai. »

Mon père arrive avec un sourire figé. Je suis en colère contre eux et ils le savent. Nous décidons d'aller à l'église. Je vois la voiture de Bella, et lui fais un signe. Elle va chercher mes valises discrètement dans le coffre de mon père pour les mettre dans sa voiture et elle vient s'installer dans l'église. Nous avons tous prévu, jusqu'à la fin. Tanya ne va pas comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive. Je donne un cd à Emmett qu'il devra mettre dès que le prêtre commencera son discours. J'entends la marche nuptiale qui débute et je lève les yeux au ciel. Tanya apparait au bras de son père. Elle ressemble à… une meringue. Mais vraiment. Une espèce de robe bouffante avec des froufrous partout, elle est maquillée beaucoup trop vulgairement et elle me fait un sourire charmeur. Je lui fais une belle grimace en retour, et son regard se fait noir. Elle arrive près de moi et Eléazar me regarde de travers. Que ça lui chante, sa fille cache trop bien son jeu de prude. Le prêtre commence son discours et je fais un signe à Emmett. Il va mettre le cd et directement on entend les assauts de Tanya.

- « Mais… »

- « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » hurle Eléazar

Je le regarde, lui lance un regard méprisant et lui dit :

- « C'est votre charmante fille ! »

- « Tanya c'est vrai ? »

- « Non, enfin voyons…nous…nous avons décidé de nous marier vierge… »

- « Tanya… »

Elle se tourne vers moi et me lance un regard mauvais.

- « Ce n'est pas moi…ça peu être n'importe qui d'autre… »

- « Tanya, j'ai la preuve en image tu la veux ? »

- « C'est un montage… »

- « Oh non…c'est pris avec mon téléphone portable…aucun montage… »

Eléazar se met près de moi et regarde la vidéo. Je vois de la fureur dans ses yeux, il est en colère et pas contre moi.

- « Tanya…tu m'expliques ? »

- « Mais…c'est… »

- « Y a rien à expliquer Eléazar. Tanya m'a pris pour un con. Le mariage est annulé ! »

- « Mais enfin Edward…je t'aime ! »

- « TU M'AIMES ? alors que t'hésites pas à te faire baiser dans les chiottes d'une boîte pourrie et tu dis que tu m'aimes ? Non Tanya, tu aimes surtout le nom de famille oui ! Sur ce, ADIEUX ! »

- « Edward où tu vas » ? me demande mon père

- « Dans un endroit où tu ne pourras plus gérer ma vie comme tu l'entends. Démerdes-toi avec tes chères amies maintenant, moi j'ai autre chose à faire. »

Je tourne les talons sous les indignations et les rires d'Emmett. Bella se lève sous le regard noir de l'assemblé et nous partons. Je monte au volant, elle en siège passager et nous quittons cette ville. Emmett nous rejoindra dans quelque jour.

Maintenant, je vais vive tranquillement jusqu'à ce que tout cela se tasse et je reviendrais peut être voir mes parents. Bella est ma priorité !


	28. Chapter 28

_**Annonce**_

**Maielle, Willowme, Juliet1802 et Bichou85 **vous proposent quelque chose :

Vous, lectrices, pourrez-écrire un Os, (un seul et unique) pour les malheurs de Tanya.

Les Os des lectrices seront postés tous les 15 jours.

Voilà comment vous devrez présenter votre Os :

Les Malheurs de Tanya

Votre Nom

Le titre de L'os.

Tous vos Os doivent être envoyés à l'adresse inscrite sur le profil !

Maintenant, à vos plumes….stylos…et montrez nous votre degré de sadisme….


	29. Ma Belle inconnu !

_**Voilà un nouvel Os.**_

**_En espérant qu'il vous plairas..._**

**_Nous attendons vos Os..._**

* * *

Tout à commencé par une odeur… de fruit

Ensuite un bruit, un mouvement, une ombre…

Et là, la vision de mes rêves.

Impossible de s'y tromper, cela venait d'ELLE ce mélange de sensation que j'éprouvais.

L'Envie.

Le Désir.

La Passion.

L'envie de l'approcher.

Le Désir de la connaitre.

La Passion que je verrais dans ses yeux lorsque je la ferai mienne.

Et pourtant, pourtant je ne pouvais pas… Pas encore, pas tant que l'Autre était dans les parages. Tant que cette blondasse trainait dans le coin, je ne pourrais rien faire. Elle me suivait comme un petit chien et c'était ce qu'elle était, une chienne en chaleur. Si elle ne faisait pas partie de notre groupe de vampires végétariens je l'aurais tué de mes propres mains et fais un magnifique feu de joie avec son corps! Et gardé sa tête comme trophée! Mais Ma mère Esmée n'aurait pas appréciée que l'on fasse cela à un membre de la famille.

Non mais laissez-moi rire, Tanya? De la famille? C'était bien parce que son père ne savait plus quoi en faire qu'elle était chez nous. Mais depuis qu'elle était présente, elle ne cessait de me coller aux basques. Avec mon pouvoir je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que d'entendre ses pensées de merde!

- « Oh Edward, pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas? Edward je suis la meilleure pour toi. Edward je suis une bombe au lit… » Et j'en passe des meilleures! Edward par-ci, Edward par-là, marre, marre, MARRE! Je ne la supportais plus et vas-y que je me colle, que je m'exhibe et son odeur… Répugnante!

Je pouvais la sentir, elle n'était pas loin de moi, ENCORE une fois! Son odeur nauséabonde était près, bien trop près. Je soupirais lourdement sachant pertinemment qu'elle entendrait lorsque la brune devant moi se retourna d'un coup. Mince alors, m'aurait-elle entendue? Impossible elle n'était qu'une humaine… Quoique je n'entendais pas ses pensées et je la voyais marcher plutôt vite, voire presque survoler les racines. Etrange…

J'entendais approcher Tanya avec son pas aussi lourd qu'un éléphant venait dans ma direction. Et oui, quelle question, cette tache sur mon paysage m'ennuyait royalement. Je me retournais pour la voir arriver en tenue vraiment pas faite pour la forêt! Mais bon sang quand allait-elle comprendre qu'une jupe en cuir rouge avec un haut de la même couleur n'allais pas du tout dans un endroit pareil! Voilà comment se faire remarquer par n'importe quel promeneur et surtout notre nourriture.

- Tanya, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Je venais voir ce qui te prenait autant de temps pour revenir à la maison.

Je grimaçais en entendant parler de notre maison comme si c'était la sienne.

- Rien, je ne fais rien!

- Viens avec moi, il faut que l'on parle.

- Pas le temps!

Je pris la fuite, comme à mon habitude et rentrais dans ma chambre. C'était mon antre et personne, je dis bien personne n'avais le droit d'y rentrer! J'entendais ses pensées de blonde, encore et toujours, mais comment m'en débarrasser? Je m'allongeais à même le sol et repensais à cette vision de rêve.

Une semaine.

Une semaine que je voyais cet ange au même endroit et que moi, je restais là, sans bruit à l'admirer de loin. Ce n'était pas dans ma nature de vampire de rester à ne rien faire, à attendre que quelque chose se passe mais j'étais hypnotisé. C'était comme une sorte de rendez-vous permanent sauf que je ne savais pas qui elle était réellement ni même ce qu'elle était véritablement. Humaine? J'en aurais mis ma main au feu si j'avais pu entendre ses pensées, mais rien, pas même une émotion ne transparaissait.

Elle levait les yeux au ciel, les bras en croix et attendais un je-ne-sais-quoi.

Elle était tellement belle, ses cheveux bruns avec des reflets dorés lui arrivaient jusqu'aux fesses et ses fesses étaient… Je les mangerais! Enfin au sens figuré bien sûr. A plusieurs reprises je me suis dit que je pourrais l'enlever pour la garder auprès de moi, je serais son bourreau et elle ma prisonnière. Son odeur me perdait à tout jamais.

A chaque fois que je me décidais enfin à l'approcher, Tanya était comme par hasard juste à mes côtés. Mais comment faire pour m'en débarrasser? Je n'avais que ce mot là à la bouche, se débarrasser de cette sangsue! J'avais beau la refouler, lui dire qu'elle ne me plaisait pas et surtout, SURTOUT au grand jamais je ne la ferais mienne, rien n'y faisait!

Sa condition de vampire ne m'aidait pas, elle avait un véritable radar sur ma personne. Et une fois encore, alors que j'étais décidé à aborder ma belle inconnue, elle débarqua juste derrière moi. Je la regardais d'un air mauvais et me retournais, mais mon apparition avait disparue, une fois de plus.

- Tanya, quand comprendras-tu que tu dois arrêter de me suivre comme un petit chien?

- Eddychou, je ne te suis pas voyons, c'est toi qui m'appelle. Regarde dans quel état je suis!

Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'elle disait jusqu'à ce qu'elle enlève, ou plutôt arrache la combinaison grotesque qu'elle portait. Merde, Merde, MERDE! Elle était quasiment nue en dessous, juste un porte-jarretelle et un redresse-seins, l'horreur! Je ne sais pas quelle réaction elle voulait que j'ai mais je n'en eu aucune enfin si, mon sexe essayait de se cacher le plus loin possible dans une coquille inexistante, pas le tressautement que j'avais en voyant mon ange.

Elle s'agrippa rapidement à moi, se colla de la manière d'une pute et encore certaines ont de la classe comparées à elle. Tanya jeta ses jambes autour de ma taille et frotta son intimité contre mon sexe. Beurk, mais comment lui faire comprendre que je ne l'aimais pas, que je ne l'aimerais jamais?

Je l'attrapais par les hanches et la jetais contre un arbre. Elle s'effondra dessus, mais se releva rapidement, se léchant les babines.

- Hum, tu aimes quand ça fait mal? J'adore. Prends-moi!

- Putain, NON!

- J'adore que tu dises non!

Elle enleva mon pantalon d'un geste brusque et posa ses mains sur ma queue. Bordel, j'avais beau bouger dans tous les sens elle était toujours scotchée. C'était inimaginable la force qu'elle avait en ce moment. Je lui tirai les cheveux, les lui arrachait, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me viole bon sang!

- Hum Edward, OUI, Prends-moi!

- NON!

Je pris sa tête entre mes mains et la tournait complètement. Ses mains étaient toujours sur moi. J'allais la dépecer si elle continuait ainsi jusqu'à qu'elle soit arrachée de mes mains. Vu la vitesse et la force utilisée je me redressais pour remercier Emmett, sauf que ce n'était pas lui!

Je me sentais très bête, il s'agissait de mon ange, de celle que je regardais tous les jours depuis une semaine. Mon cœur, qui était mort depuis très longtemps, aurait pu sauter dans mon torse tellement sa beauté me transperçait.

Elle tenait la tête de Tanya entre ses mains et la mettait face à moi.

- Lorsqu'un homme te dit non, c'est que c'est NON!

- Mais lâche-moi pétasse! Tu ne vois pas que c'est un jeu entre nous?

Je la voyais resserrer plus sa prise et lui bloquer les deux bras en arrière, on aurait dis une poupée entre ses mains.

- Pétasse? Non, mais je rêve Blondasse! On va lui demander!

D'un signe de tête je m'approchais de ces deux femmes.

- JE NE VEUX PAS DE TOI! Est-ce que tu as compris Tanya?

Si elle aurait pu elle en aurait pleuré de rage, mais non, elle ne faisait que la moue capricieuse de la petite fille à qui on avait refusée une sucrerie.

D'un coup, je me rappelais que j'étais quasiment nu devant ces deux femmes. Merde, je baissais les yeux sur ma virilité qui était bien en vue pour ces deux-là. Mon inconnue suivi des yeux mon regard et resta à me mater. Sous son regard je sentais une poussée d'adrénaline dans tout mon corps qui se répercuta vers mon sexe. Bordel de Dieu, j'avais une érection des plus impressionnantes devant celle que je voulais faire mienne.

Non, pas comme ça, je cherchais du regard mon pantalon et le vis en morceau derrière la femme de ma vie, enfin si je pouvais appeler cela une vie. Je me sentais vraiment comme un demeuré et plaçais mes mains devant, enfin j'essayais de cacher. Je relevais la tête et vis dans le regard des deux femmes un désir puissant.

Bella regarda Tanya et l'envoya en l'air, impossible de ne pas entendre ces cris de protestation. Elle s'approcha de moi et me tendis un linge.

- Tiens, couvre-toi et fuis avant qu'elle ne te retrouve.

Je pris le linge et la regardais s'enfuir, sans bouger, sans même me rendre compte qu'elle n'était devenue qu'une simple vision dans mon regard. Mais qui pouvait-elle être?

J'entendis comme un grondement et pris mes jambes à mon cou. Il fallait vraiment que j'ai une discussion avec Esmée lorsqu'elle rentrerait, car il devenait de plus en plus difficile de vivre avec Tanya et ses habitudes de me pourrir la vie.

Je décidais de ressortir de chez moi une fois rhabillé convenablement et décidais de partir à la recherche de mon sauveur! Il fallait coute que coute que je sache qui elle était et surtout qu'est-ce que c'était. Elle avait une force incroyable et un visage d'ange…

Je captais son parfum et le suivi jusqu'à une clairière à peine éclairée. Je sentais qu'elle devait être là, son odeur était partout autour de moi. J'avançais lentement jusqu'au centre de la clairière et la cherchais du regard. J'avais beau avoir une très bonne vue je ne la voyais nulle part, pourtant je l'entendais. Je levais les yeux au ciel, et c'est là que je la vis, juste au-dessus de moi, en pleine lévitation.

Elle était assise, enfin en position assise en tailleur, les bras sur ses genoux, les yeux fermés. Les quelques rayons de soleil la traversaient de part en part et la rendait encore plus lumineuse qu'elle ne l'était. Je m'allongeais en dessous et restais là à la regarder, attendant qu'elle sorte de sa transe.

Le moment où elle ouvrit les yeux ne se fit pas attendre très longtemps. Ils papillonnaient doucement pour se poser sur ma personne. Son regard si doux et le sourire qu'elle me fit m'acheva pour de bon. Je sentais que ce serait maintenant ou jamais le moment de notre union.

Je la vis redescendre doucement pour se positionner à cheval sur mon bassin. Ses longs cheveux soyeux s'éparpillèrent autour de nous. J'avais l'impression qu'il y avait un rempart entre notre bulle et le monde extérieur.

Je la pris par la taille et me relevais juste assez pour approcher mes lèvres des siennes sans les toucher. J'en avais une très grande envie, de la savourer, mais je voulais qu'elle fasse le premier pas. Je voulais être sûr qu'elle le veuille vraiment.

Elle hésita quelques instants qui me parurent interminables puis posa sa bouche sur la mienne. Le Paradis! J'étais au Paradis, un goût sucré venait de ses lèvres et nous enveloppait. Ses mains touchaient mon visage, j'avais l'impression qu'elle s'en imprégnait! Mes doigts glissèrent sous ses vêtements et lui arrachèrent des soupirs de plaisirs. Je la caressais à même la peau, qui était si douce, si tendre… Je ne me lassais pas de son baiser, sa langue venait au contact de la mienne et s'enroulait autour de ma langue, tout comme ses jambes autour de moi.

Je sentais son intimité frotter plus près, plus fort sur mon sexe, qui, de toute manière, était bien éveillé depuis que j'avais vu son regard se poser sur moi. Elle me déshabilla lentement tandis que je lui déboutonnais son pantalon.

En un instant nous nous retrouvions nus, l'un contre l'autre, se frottant tout le long du corps de l'autre, les jambes emmêlées, mes mains dans ses cheveux, ses mains dans les miens, sa bouche sur la mienne, ma langue dansant avec la sienne.

Nous n'étions plus qu'un ou presque, seuls nos sexes n'étaient pas l'un avec l'autre, mais l'un frottant sur l'autre. Je voulais passer au-dessus d'elle, mais elle ne me laissa pas faire. Très bien, elle voulait que je sois soumis… et bien je n'avais qu'à me laisser faire et elle ferait de moi le vampire le plus heureux!

Elle se redressa doucement et frotta sa chatte contre mon sexe. Je la sentais humide, moite et prête à me recevoir, mais elle ne faisait que faire entrer le gland et ressortais aussi vite. Elle allait me rendre fou, c'était certain. Après une autre tentative de sa part de ne prendre qu'une partie de mon membre, je l'attrapais par les hanches et m'enfonçait en elle jusqu'au bout.

Je ressentis un plaisir immense d'être entourée de sa chair, de sentir sa chatte palpiter autour de ma queue, son humidité me recouvrant. J'étais en elle, j'étais bien. Je me sentais à ma place enfin!

Son regard changea au moment même où j'entrais profondément en elle. Ma belle inconnue se cambra, ses yeux changèrent de couleur et sa peau frémissait. ELLE s'allongea de tout son long, ses seins se frottait à mon torse et m'embrassa longuement sans faire un seul geste.

Pas une parole n'avait été échangée.

- Dis-moi ton nom.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que j'ai envie de crier ton nom lorsque j'aurai attend le plaisir ultime.

- Pas encore, Edward.

Elle me fit un sourire en coin et m'entraîna à sa suite. Je me retrouvais sur elle, son cou à portée de ma bouche, ses seins fiers avec leurs pointes dressés… Après tout elle avait raison, peut importe son nom, pour le moment, tout ce que je désirais c'était son corps, pour l'instant.

Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de mes hanches, ses mains à mon cou, je sortais de son antre chaud pour mieux plonger de nouveau en elle. Ses soupirs de plaisirs, ses mouvements de bassins contre les miens, sa poitrine qui tressautait à chacun de ses gestes… Je sentais ce plaisir monter, monter jusqu'à ce qu'il explose!

Jamais je n'avais ressenti pareil bonheur, jamais! Et au son de la voix de ma belle inconnue ou plutôt à son cri de jouissance, j'étais fier de moi.

Je retombais doucement sur la poitrine de mon amante et posais ma joue sur son sein gauche pendant que de ma main je lui caressais l'autre, toujours excité. Ils étaient fermes, doux comme de la soie.

Sa main se posa sur mes cheveux et les caressa. Je sentais sa bouche me laisser des baisers sur la tête. Je me sentais bien, si j'avais pu, je me serais endormi dans ses bras. Mais le fait d'être à ses côtés me suffisait. J'allais ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'un grondement sourd sorti du sous-bois. Je me retournais et je vis l'autre, la blondasse dans une colère noire.

Je me relevais vivement emportant avec moi mon ange et la plaça derrière moi.

- Alors comme ça elle te plait? Cracha-t-elle.

- Tanya, tu sais très bien que je t'ai toujours rejeté!

- REJETEE oui! C'est bien le mot, tu n'as jamais voulu de moi et pourquoi? Pour cette pétasse?

- Oh qui tu traite de pétasse blondie?

Mon amante était passée devant moi, habillée? Drôlement rapide et les griffes dehors!

- J'ai l'impression que je te connais pét… Merde!

- Oui tu l'as dis TA-NYA, Merde! Tu te souviens de qui je suis?

Je ne comprenais rien, mais apparemment Tanya la connaissait et j'aurais juré qu'elle palissait à vue d'œil. Seul un des membres des Volturi pouvait faire un pareil effet! Je la regardais de plus près et vis LA marque de cette famille dans son cou. Je me rhabillais rapidement derrière elle pendant qu'elle continuait de parler.

- C'est bien moi et tu connais ma réputation, j'aurais pu ne faire qu'une bouchée de toi! Mais je ne suis pas là pour cela.

- Je… Je suis désolée… votre… enfin… Je ne recommencerais plus. D'ailleurs je retourne chez mon père, il a appelé pour… enfin… Je pars maintenant.

- Bien.

Je vis que Tanya était partie et regardais celle qui quelques instants plus tôt était encore allongée sous mon corps. Elle eut un sourire timide.

- Alors comme ça tu fais partie des Volturi?

- Oui.

- Tu peux m'en dire plus? Je ne me souviens pas de toi.

- En fait, je t'avais vu il y a plus de cinquante ans, j'étais encore humaine à l'époque et puis Aro m'a touché et à découvert que j'avais un don fabuleux qui ne cesserait de s'accroître. D'ailleurs, je sais que tu ne peux pas entendre mes pensées, je suis plus rapide et forte que n'importe quel vampire, je bloque les pouvoirs des autres et je pratique enfin la lévitation.

J'étais impressionné, mais surtout amoureux. Oui, Moi Edward Cullen, j'étais Amoureux de cette fille, une Volturi!

Je m'approchai d'elle et l'embrassa doucement. Elle me rendit mon baiser et s'agrippa à moi. Elle recula doucement ses lèvres et me regarda.

- Je t'aime aussi Edward. Depuis tout ce temps je n'ai cessé de te chercher, mon père Aro, ne voulait pas, il disait que nous étions trop différents, mais moi, je savais que cela marcherais entre nous.

- Tu lis dans les pensées? Lui demandais-je.

- Non, nigaud, bien sûr que non, mais la façon dont tu m'as fait l'amour le prouve. Tanya ne t'embêtera plus.

Je ressentais un soulagement, elle m'avait enfin débarrassé de cette sangsue. Je voulu m'écarter d'elle mais d'un signe de tête elle refusa.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas. Regarde!

Je vis qu'elle m'avait emmené avec elle au-dessus du sol. Quelle sensation!

- Et tu n'as encore rien vu.

Arrivée en haut d'un arbre elle se colla à moi, m'enleva mes vêtements une fois de plus. Hum, je savais en mon for intérieur que nous resterions à jamais ensemble.

- Au fait, moi c'est Bella!

Et son prénom je le cirerai plusieurs fois de suite lorsque nous jouirons à l'unisson, ici, maintenant et pour la nuit des temps...


	30. Illusions et désillusion

_**Voilà un nouvel Os.**_

**_En espérant qu'il vous plairas..._**

**_Ceci et l'os d'une lectrice. Nous éspérons qu'ils vous plaira..._**

**_Nous attendons vos Os..._**

* * *

Les Malheurs de Tanya

Auteur : Camille

_Illusions et désillusion_

_**(N/A : les textes en gras sont les pensées de Tanya et en italique, la conscience d'Edward)**_

PDV d'Edward :

J'entre dans le bâtiment, beaucoup de gens sont présents. Je dois être arrivé dans les derniers.

Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

Ah oui... Parce qu'Alice a mis son grain de sel dans ma routine et m'a inscrit à ce speed dating, après m'avoir poussé à bout pour que j'accepte.

_Dis plutôt que tu n'as aucune volonté face à ta sœur !_

Je m'avance dans la foule tout en scannant la pièce, on ne sait jamais...

**Wow, le canon ! ! Ce corps, ces cheveux roux si sexy, ce regard vert si pénétrant...**

Soudain je suis stoppé dans mon élan. Au fond de la salle, me tournant les dos, j'aperçois un ange. J'ai des sueurs froides, j'ai les mains qui tremblent, les jambes qui flageolent, je me laisse tomber sur un sofa à proximité tout en la fixant.

**Il me regarde... Evidemment, je suis la plus belle femme ici. Les autres sont tellement insignifiantes...**

Elle porte un top bleu nuit et une jupe blanche lui tombant au-dessus des genoux qui moulent parfaitement ses formes. Je ne peux détacher mon regard... Ses cheveux, ses courbes me mettent dans tous mes états.

**J'ai ma proie. Ce soir, cet homme sera dans mon lit ! Personne ne m'a résisté et ça n'arrivera pas aujourd'hui !**

Je suis interrompu dans ma contemplation par un... décolleté... rose à paillettes. Je lève les yeux pour voir que la propriétaire était une blonde... complètement peinturlurée à grand renfort de fond de teint et de maquillage. Et dont les habits frôlent l'indécence. Un peu de tissu en moins et elle serait arrêtée pour exhibition.

«- Salut ! » Dit-elle d'une voix haute perchée. « Je m'appelle Tanya et toi ? »

«- Appelles moi Ed. » Bizarrement, je ne veux pas qu'elle connaisse mon prénom... L'instinct peut-être...

**Ed... c'est forcément un surnom. Il me considère donc comme une intime ! Et sa voix qui est si sexy, ses lèvres sont à croquer...**

«- Dis-moi Eddie... » Je frissonne, horrible, elle a déjà modifié mon prénom « ...pourquoi un aussi beau gosse comme toi serait ici ? »

Sa voix devenait rauque, se voulant sexy. Elle me drague là ?

_Gentlemen Edward, gentlemen. Essaie de la faire partir sans lui faire trop de mal._

C'est facile à dire !

**Il tremble de désir pour moi, il se retient pour ne pas me sauter dessus. Lâches-toi, prends moi et baise-moi sauvagement !**

«- Pour l'instant, je cherche uniquement à me faire des amis, rencontrer des gens... »

**Ne t'inquiètes pas mon beau, on va devenir plus qu'amis très rapidement.**

«- Si tu veux, on peut apprendre à se connaitre, toi et moi... je n'habite pas très loin d'ici. On pourrait discuter autour de quelques verres... » Dit-elle avec un sourire aguicheur.

**Et on va apprendre à se connaitre en profondeur...**

Au secours ! Une idée, vite une idée !

_Appeler la police ? T'enfuir en hurlant ? Prier Dieu pour ta survie ? Embrasser ton ange ?_

LA FERME !

«- Mesdemoiselles messieurs, veuillez prendre place aux numéros qui vous ont été assignés.» Annonça le responsable de la soirée. « La soirée commence dans 5 minutes. »

Ouf, sauvé par le gong ! Je sors un petit sourire d'excuse à mon interlocutrice puis je file à ma place.

**Ce sourire plein de promesses... Je l'ai dans ma poche.**

Je vois l'ange s'installer à l'opposé de l'endroit où je suis, discutant avec une amie, brune aussi. Elle porte des escarpins mais ne semble pas à l'aise dedans.

**Il me regarde encore ? J'en étais sûre, il ne peut plus se passer de moi.**

Elle est encore plus belle de face.

_Alerte !_ _Alerte !_ _Apportez les seaux et écopez le bâtiment !_ _Edward Cullen est en train de baver béatement ! !_

Toi, la conscience, va prendre des vacances !

_Ne fermes pas la bouche, tu vas te noyer !_

Son amie se pencha et je voulus furieusement savoir ce qu'elle lui avait chuchoté car elle se mit à rougir intensément. J'ai une soudaine envie de fraises...

Je ne la quitte pas du regard, même quand je parle aux autres filles. Elle me captive. De temps en temps, son regard se lève vers moi, puis elle rougit et revient à son interlocuteur.

**Son regard me brûle, embrase mes sens et crée un incendie dans mon bas-ventre. Il me veut et me le montre par son regard.**

Puis vint le moment de rencontrer son amie. Lorsque je m'installe, elle affiche un petit sourire timide. Je préfère ne pas réitérer l'expérience "Tanya" et je calme donc son intérêt immédiatement.

«- Bonsoir je m'appelle Angéla ! »

«- Je suis désolé, mais je m'intéresse à ... »

«- À mon amie Bella, je sais. » Me dit-elle en souriant encore plus. Bella ? Elle s'appelle Bella ? Ce nom lui va si bien !

_T'es à fond sur elle hein ?_ Tais-toi !

«- Comment as-tu su ? » Demandais-je, étonné par sa perspicacité.

«- Crois-tu vraiment que je peux louper ta tête quand tu la regardes ? On dirait que tu vas lui sauter dessus pour la manger ! » Rit-elle. Ok, pour le coup, j'ai pas été discret. « Mais je te préviens,» continue-t-elle, « si tu lui fais du mal, comme le fait Tanya, je te tue après t'avoir arraché tes bijoux de famille.»

Je déglutis péniblement, elle est plus que sérieuse. Mais j'ai tiqué sur un nom...

«- Tanya ? »

«- C'est une habituée, » soupire Angéla, « elle vient souvent ici pour draguer les hommes, les mettre à ses pieds et les jeter ensuite sans tenir compte de leurs sentiments. »

«- Je ne savais pas. Je crois qu'elle a des visées sur moi. »

«- Méfies-toi. Elle est obstinée et entêtée. Mais elle n'est pas la seule... Bella aussi t'apprécie. »

Je suis heureux. Elle m'apprécie aussi. J'ai écouté ainsi pendant tout le temps imparti des anecdotes sur Bella, notamment sur sa maladresse.

À la table suivante se trouve... Tanya.

_Respire Edward, respire. 7 minutes, tu peux tenir._

**Enfin le voilà face à moi. Il est temps de l'achever de désir pour moi, de le faire bander à tel point qu'il ne puisse sortir de ma table sans exposer son excitation. Un jeu d'enfant.**

«-Edward ! Je t'attendais !» Dit Tanya en battant des cils ridiculeusement. « Nous avons été interrompus lors de notre dernière conversation il me semble. Nous allons pouvoir la continuer ! »

Mince, elle se souvient de son invitation. Il faut que je change le sujet, et vite ! Une idée, une idée, une idée...

_J'en ai à la pelle des idées, si tu en veux..._

Je t'ai pas sonné.

«- Viens-tu souvent ici ? Qu'y cherches-tu ? » Dis-je en pensant à la conversation avec Angéla.

«- Je viens souvent ici pour trouver l'homme idéal. » Elle se pencha sur la table, me montrant sa fausse poitrine. « Et tu est très, très proche de cet idéal. » Ajouta-t-elle en me dévorant des yeux.

Je m'agite, mal à l'aise. Au vu de son comportement, elle ne veut pas garder longtemps son homme idéal.

**Il doit déjà commencer à bander... Il fantasme sur mon corps à coup sûr.**

Je décide de calmer ses ardeurs.

«- Moi aussi je cherche la femme idéale. Et je crois l'avoir trouvée, » dis-je avec un sourire béat-

Bella se trouvait derrière Tanya, je peux donc l'admirer – « ici même. » **Bien sûr, il s'agit de moi, pas la peine de préciser...** « Sa peau semble si douce, ses cheveux bruns si soyeux, » continuais-je. **Attendez... Brun ? Mais je suis blonde ! **Son expression vaut tout l'or du monde.

**Il veut me rendre jalouse c'est ça ? Alors on va être deux à jouer à ce jeu !**

«- Si tu as trouvé quelqu'un à ton goût, j'en suis ravie ! » S'exclame Tanya à ma grande surprise. « Si ton cœur n'est plus à prendre, je dois chercher ailleurs alors. » Elle commence à regarder les autres gars de la salle, mais je vois bien son manque d'enthousiasme, elle me cache quelque chose.

«- As-tu trouvé ton bonheur ? » **Oui, toi.**

«- Moui... il y a quelques gars mignons. Mais je m'intéresserais à eux uniquement si je suis sûre de ne pas repartir avec toi. » Dit-elle en me regardant intensément. Merde – pardon maman – elle n'a pas lâché prise.

Soudain je sens quelque chose contre ma jambe. La sienne. Tentant de se frotter langoureusement contre moi. Uhg... horrible. Je retire rapidement mes jambes sous ma chaise.

**Hummm... Excité hein?**

À mon plus grand bonheur, la cloche sonna la fin de l'entretien. Je prends ma veste et pars rapidement de cet enfer, sans me retourner.

**Il est malin, il a caché son excitation avec sa veste. Il veut se faire désirer, que je le désire aussi... Humm, j'aime ça !**

Après le diable en personne, je me retrouve avec l'ange, qui se met à rougir sous mon regard.

_Calme tes ardeurs Cullen ! C'est pas le moment de la faire fuir !_

Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

«- Bonjour Bella, je m'appelle Edward, » lui murmurais-je. Tanya étant juste à côté, je ne prends pas de risques. « Mais appelles-moi Ed, » dis-je un peu plus fort.

**Avec qui il discute ? Je ferais mieux d'écouter, je pourrais en apprendre plus sur lui.**

«- Comment... Angéla. » Dit Bella en levant les yeux au ciel.

«- Tu as de la chance d'avoir un amie aussi fidèle, gentille et... protectrice. » Je grimace, sa menace de mort toujours dans ma tête.

«- Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle pour me protéger, » marmonne-t-elle et elle enchaîne avec un petit sourire, « mais toi, je pense que tu en aurais besoin, d'une protection. »

«- En quel honneur ? » Demandais-je en arquant un sourcil.

«- Ben tu es tellement sexy que ça ne m'étonnerait pas que des filles aient tenté de te violer au coin d'une rue... » Elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche en écarquillant les yeux, à mon plus grand amusement. « Je l'ai vraiment dit ? Oh mon dieu ! » Elle rougit tellement que son cou prend à son tour des couleurs. Je le mordrais bien...

_Stop ! La conversation Cullen, concentre-toi !_

T'es revenu toi ?

_Je t'ai cherché mais je t'ai pas trouvé._

«- Oui, tu as raison, les femmes s'intéressent un peu trop à moi. » D'un geste de la tête, je désigne Tanya en disant « Elle me harcèle... »

**Un canon comme lui, pas étonnant que les femmes le harcèlent. **(N/A : C'est si facile de confondre le singulier du pluriel, niak ! ) **Mais c'est moi qui l'aurais. Cette fille est tellement nulle pour draguer, ça ne marchera pas entre eux.**

Bella hoche la tête, signifiant qu'elle comprend la situation.

«- Je préfère ne pas m'arrêter sur le physique des gens avant de les connaître, » affirme-t-elle. Mon dieu, elle est parfaite.

_Parce que tu en doutais là ?_

**C'est débile, seul le physique compte ! Où est l'intérêt de se taper un moche ?**

«- Alors je vais lancer les hostilités : quelle est ta couleur préférée ? » Ajoute-t-elle.

«- Bleu. » Non seulement elle était ma couleur préférée, mais son haut bleu renforce ma conviction. « Et toi ? »

Bella remarqua mon regard sur son haut et rougit légèrement. « Vert. » Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux en disant cela. Mes yeux verts... mon cœur rate un battement. « Livres préférés ? »

**C'est quoi ces questions débiles ? Pourquoi elle ne demande pas l'année de son dépucelage, ses positions au lit, ses habitudes pendant le sexe...**

«- J'aime relire les grands classiques : Shakespeare, Jane Austin... »

«- Orgueil et Préjugés ? » Sourit-elle. Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Ah oui, parfaite... pour moi.

«- Et la musique ? » Enchaînais-je curieux à présent.

«- Je suis ouverte à toutes les musiques mais j'ai une préférence pour la musique classique, elle m'apaise. »

**Le classique c'est tellement niais ! Il faut que ce soit comme le sexe, violent et rapide, comme le hard rock ou le métal.**

«- Mozart ? Beethoven ? Shubert ? Debussy ? » Elle hoche la tête à chacune de mes propositions mais, au dernier nom, une lueur passa dans ses yeux.

«- Clair de Lune est ma partition préférée. » Wow, là il y a trop de coïncidences pour mon propre bien.

Tout à coup, je sens une décharge dans ma main. C'est une sensation douce, chaleureuse qui, malheureusement pour moi, se dirige droit dans mon entrejambe. Au cours de la conversation, nos mains se sont rapprochées inconsciemment et se touchent à présent. Je retiens mon souffle et plonge dans ses yeux bruns en montrant dans mon regard mes sentiments pour elle. Pourvu qu'elle ne retire pas sa main.

Elle ne retira pas sa main.

Maintenant, sans que nous l'ayons vraiment décidé, elles se découvrent, se cherchent, se caressent doucement, timidement. Et moi... Je vais avoir une attaque si mon cœur ne se calme pas. Bella semble être dans le même état que moi, les yeux hagards, les joues rouges.

«- Bella ? » Elle reprit contenance. « Quelles sont tes expériences amoureuses ? »

**Enfin un sujet intéressant...**

Son comportement changea radicalement. Elle baissa la tête, le regard fuyant. Je presse gentiment sa main pour l'encourager.

«- Je n'ai eu qu'un seul petit ami... qui m'a trompé avec une de mes amies au bout de trois mois. »

J'ai des envies de meurtre. Il l'avait blessé, ça se voit. Je peux lire la souffrance, la tristesse dans son regard. J'ai envie la prendre dans mes bras et la bercer pour lui faire oublier sa peine.

_Ok, là, t'es gravement atteint._

Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis !

**Ça ne m'étonne pas que cette fille soit trop coincée. Au moins Edward ne voudra jamais d'une fille aussi prude.**

«- J'ai eu quelques petites amies, » dis-je pour lui faire oublier ses paroles, « mais au bout d'une semaine je me rendais compte qu'elles n'avaient plus le même comportement avec moi qu'au début de la semaine. Au début elles sont gentilles, attentives, souriantes puis à la fin elles deviennent agressives, connes et méchantes,» finis-je d'un air blasé.

**Quand tu veux un mec tu fais tout pour l'avoir non ? Au moins il a de l'expérience.**

Bella se mit à rire face à mon air totalement dépité. On aurait dit un tintement de clochettes.

La cloche sonna au même moment.

«- Veuillez vous diriger vers le bar juste à côté pour découvrir et annoncer les nouveaux couples de ce soir ! »

J'entendis la chaise derrière moi crisser. Tanya...

«- Aide-moi à lui échapper ! » Murmurais-je rapidement à Bella.

Avec un sourire amusé, elle me tira – nos mains étant toujours liées – vers un coin plus sombre de la salle. Je suis maintenant collé contre Bella. Son corps m'appelle. Je la désire comme jamais. En croisant le regard de ma belle, je vois qu'elle est dans le même état que moi, le souffle court. Machinalement, elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure. N'y tenant plus, je me jette avidement sur ses lèvres.

PDV de Tanya :

Enfin ! La cloche vient de sonner ! Je vais retrouver mon Eddie qui m'attend sûrement. Malheureusement, lorsque je me lève, le gars en face de moi essaye de me retenir. Je l'envoi paître, le sourire aux lèvres. J'adore faire de l'effet aux hommes et me laisser désirer. Mais un seul, aujourd'hui, aura mes faveurs. D'ailleurs, où est-il ? Je ne le vois pas dans la salle. Haussant les épaules – il reviendra vers moi bien assez tôt – je me dirige victorieusement vers M. Banner, le responsable de la soirée. Il veut m'évincer de ses soirées mais comme je m'inscris toujours sous un faux nom, il ne peut pas me reconnaitre avant le jour J.

«- Oui Tanya ? » Demande-t-il, passablement énervé. « Quel est le pauvre cœur que tu vas briser ce soir ? »

«- Je pense que le numéro 15 a des vues sur moi. » Dis-je avec un sourire moqueur.

Il prend ses fiches sur les candidats, lit celle que je pense être la n°15 et scanne la salle à sa recherche. Il se met à rire soudainement.

«- Je ne pense pas non, » dit-il en désignant un coin de la salle.

Je me retourne et me raidis devant la scène que je vois. Dans un coin de la salle, une pouffe brune embrasse à pleine bouche MON Eddie !

«- Il doit y avoir une erreur ! » M'écriais-je. À coup sur, elle l'a envouté pour qu'il m'oublie. J'allais y remédier tout de suite.

Alors que je m'élance vers eux, un gars bond – Mike je crois – me coupe la route, le sourire aux lèvres.

«- Ah Tanya je te cherchais, je voulais savoir si... »

«- Dégage de là connard ! » Crachais-je avant de le bousculer pour continuer mon chemin. Mais pendant ce contretemps, ils ont disparus. Merde, elle l'a entrainé ailleurs. Je dois les retrouver pour le sauver de cette sorcière. Aussi, je fouille le bâtiment à leur recherche.

«- Mon ange, tu es divine... »

C'est la voix d'Eddie ! Ni une, ni deux, je redresse ma poitrine voluptueuse, prête à secourir mon futur amant de cette folle. Mais j'ai beau secouer la poignée, celle-ci ne s'ouvrait pas. J'ai beau frapper la porte ou crier, il ne m'entend pas. Que lui fait-elle pour qu'il crie et gémisse ainsi ?

PDV d'Edward :

Nos lèvres se caressent, nos langues se cajolent sensuellement. Mais j'en veux plus, toujours plus.

«- Que dirais-tu d'un peu d'intimité ? » Proposais-je.

Elle hocha la tête, les yeux assombris par le désir. Je l'entraîne alors vers le premier local que je trouve. Heureusement, il y a un verrou pour cette pièce. Aussitôt la porte fermée, je nous emmène au fond de la pièce et je reprends ses lèvres, rendant le baiser de plus en plus passionné. Quand il nous fallut respirer, je passe mes lèvres sur sa mâchoire, son cou, son décolleté. Je m'enivre du goût de sa peau. Contre toute attente, elle m'arrête.

«- Edward stop ! »

«- Qu'il y a-t-il mon amour ? » Elle semble réellement embarrassée.

«- Je ne veux pas que ma première fois se déroule ici. » Marmonne-t-elle. Je suis choqué, mais pas pour la bonne raison.

«- Crois-tu vraiment que j'allais te faire l'amour ici, dans ce local ? » Elle détourne le regard – oui elle le croit – et je pris son visage entre mes mains. « Je serai très honoré d'être le premier mon cœur mais je connais d'autres moyens d'avoir du plaisir.» Chuchotais-je à son oreille tout en mordillant le lobe.

Elle gémit doucement avant de m'embrasser avec ardeur. De mes mains, je parcours son corps de déesse en finissant sur sa poitrine que je caresse par dessus le tissu. Pendant ce temps, Bella avait ouvert ma chemise et passe ses mains sur mon torse. J'ôte alors son top devenu une barrière encombrante et m'arrête quelques instants pour admirer sa poitrine dans son écrin de dentelle bleu nuit. C'est officiel, cette femme veut ma mort par combustion. Avec un empressement non dissimulé, je dégrafe son soutien-gorge et je me jette sur ses tétons en les gobant, les suçant, les mordillant.

Sous mes caresses, Bella se met à se cambrer, à gémir de plus en plus fort. Mes mains ne restent pas inactives. Lentement, elles descendent vers cette jupe pour l'enlever. Je caresse alors son intimité à travers la fine dentelle de son sous vêtement.

«- Edward ! » Halète-t-elle, frissonnante.

Quand je sens son humidité à travers le tissu, je l'entraîne vers une des tables et l'y allonge.

Tendrement, je fais glisser son boxer le long de ses jambes parfaites pour le laisser tomber à terre et je recommence à caresser sa fleur désormais mise à nue. Bella se tortille, gémit, halète sous mes mains. N'y tenant plus, je rapproche mon visage de son intimité et y passe un premier coup de langue.

«- Aaaaaah ! » S'exclame ma belle en arquant son dos.

«- Mon ange, tu es divine ! »

Son goût m'est carrément aphrodisiaque. Tel un chat affamé devant un bol de lait, je lape avidement la moindre goutte de son suc. À ce moment-là, je sais qu'elle n'est plus très loin. Ecartant ses plis, j'insert lentement mon index dans son antre... chaude... douce... si humide. Arg !

«- Edward c'est si bon ! » Gémit-elle.

Je commence alors un léger va et viens avec mon doigt pendant que ma langue danse sur son clitoris. Bella tremble de tous ses membres, le souffle erratique. J'ajoute un deuxième doigt.

«- Edwaaaaaaarrd ! » Crie-t-elle en jouissant.

Vision paradisiaque d'une déesse à son apogée. Elle est là, le dos cambré, la tête reversée, les yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte et les joues rosies par le plaisir. Magnifique.

Je récupère le jus de son orgasme puis je la serre contre moi le temps qu'elle se remette de ses émotions. Mon érection est très douloureuse et je rêve de lui faire l'amour.

_Tu peux te soulager n'importe quand mais pas maintenant._

C'est quand même tentant.

_Et si je te dis qu'après il y a des chances pour qu'elle se barre en larmes parce que t'as pensé qu'à ta bite et pas à elle ?_ _Surtout que tu lui as promis..._

Ouais, ok, là c'est moins tentant...

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par Bella. Comment ? C'est simple : elle a posé sa main sur la bosse de mon jean. Je caresse sa joue rougie par la gêne.

«- Bella... tu n'es pas obligée... te voir prendre du plaisir me suffit. » Dis-je sincèrement.

«- Je... je veux t'en donner aussi... je veux te découvrir comme tu l'as fait avec moi... » Supplie-t-elle. Comment puis-je résister à ce regard ? Je suis faible...

_Avoue que tu ne veux pas résister ! Ça t'arrange bien non ?_

Je me laisse faire, telle une marionnette dirigée par ses doigts de fée. Doigts qui me caressent par dessus mon jean puis par dessus mon boxer. Pendant ce temps, j'observe toujours les mimiques de son visage, sa petite ride de concentration, cette lueur curieuse au fond de ses yeux, cette lèvre qu'elle se mordillait régulièrement... Puis elle enleva la dernière barrière à sa curiosité et mon érection se dressa devant elle, fier, raide, gonflé et imposant.

_Ça va tes chevilles vont bien ?_

Après une légère hésitation, Bella part à la découverte de mon intimité en y laissant courir ses doigts aériens. Oh seigneur ! Une vague de plaisir me traversa. Je ne sais plus qui je suis, où je suis ni ce que je fais. Je ressens juste les doigts de Bella, maintenant enroulés autour de cet organe si sensible. Imprimant un va et viens langoureux. Je grogne, je gémis, j'halète, je me noie sous les sensations. Encore plus quand je sens quelque chose de chaud et humide contre mon gland. Sa bouche. Sa langue qui me caresse. Ses dents. Qui montent et descendent. Encore. Et encore. Sa main qui joue avec mes bourses. Je sens mon membre gonfler. Je vais venir. Bientôt. Dans un éclair de lucidité, je retire son visage pour l'embrasser. Je ne veux pas jouir comme ça, dans sa bouche.

Puis j'ai atteint le septième ciel, sa main sur mon membre pendant que je gémissais son nom contre ses lèvres.

Je tente tant bien que mal de reprendre ma respiration et mon calme. C'est sans compter sur Bella qui lève sa main humide de ma semence et commence à la lécher avec gourmandise, comme si elle savoure une glace de son parfum préféré. THE vision érotique.

«- Toi aussi tu as bon goût. » Affirme-t-elle quand elle eut fini.

N'y tenant plus, je me jette sur ses lèvres.

Une fois habillés, nous nous embrassâmes une dernière fois avant de sortir. J'enroule mon bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de moi.

**Il ne me voit pas ? Là, c'est sûr, elle lui a jeté un sort ! Ne t'inquiète pas Eddie, je vais te sauver !**

«- Eddie ! » Merde Tanya ! Je grimace. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ? Je resserre ma prise sur Bella, pour la rassurer sur mes sentiments. « Je te cherchais ! M. Banner a demandé à tout le monde de se réunir pour former les couples. »

«- Pour ma part, j'ai déjà trouvé quelqu'un » assurais-je en pressant la hanche de ma belle et en la regardant. Elle me sourit en retour.

**Evidemment c'est moi ! Ça y est ! Il revient vers moi !**

«- Bien sûr ! » Roucoula-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse... voire gluante. Beurk !

Sans attendre plus longtemps, je retourne dans la salle principale en entrainant Bella. Presque aussitôt, Tanya nous rejoint et se colle à moi. Par réflexe, je m'écarte légèrement.

Ouf, enfin arrivés. M. Banner nous remarque aussitôt mais ne dit rien.

«- Tout le monde est là ? Bien. Avant que je ne joue réellement l'entremetteur, y a-t-il des couples qui se sont formés à mon insu ? » Il a dit ça avec un petit sourire.

Un jeune homme leva la main.

«- Angéla et moi sommes sur la même longueur d'onde, » sourit-il. Angéla approuve d'un signe de tête.

«- Ang' ?» Murmure Bella. « Qui l'eut cru ? Elle était venue pour moi à la base... » Puis elle sourit. « Mais tant mieux pour elle. » Cette fille a un cœur en or.

**Qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouve à cette fille ? Cette Angéla est beaucoup plus moche que moi !**

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me manifeste aussi.

**Eddie a levé la main ! Il va me déclarer sa flamme devant tout le monde ! !**

«- Je voudrais apprendre à connaître un peu plus Bella ici présente. » Dis-je avant de poser mes lèvres sur sa tempe. Elle sent si bon...

**Hein ? Quoi ? Mais c'est moi qui dois être choisie ! Personne n'a jamais résisté à mes charmes ! Il est encore sous son emprise, ça doit être ça...**

«- Eddie ! Et moi tu m'as oublié ? » Me dit Tanya avec une moue... heu plutôt une grimace sur le visage.

**Avec ma mine de chien battu made by Tanya, il va venir me réconforter.**

«- Je suis désolé Tanya, mais je préfère Bella. » Je commence à m'éloigner d'elle en entraînant ma belle. Puis je me rappelais d'une chose...

**Ah il se retourne ! ! Il est long à la détente quand même !**

«- Ne m'appelles plus jamais Eddie !» Criais-je à une Tanya médusée. Tout le monde nous sourit. Il semblerait que cette vipère ne se soit pas fait que des amis...

**Que... c'est cette connasse qui me l'a volé ! Elle va me le payer ! C'est MA proie !**

Je vois les traits de Tanya se durcir, son visage se déformer par la colère et la rage et je dois dire que là, elle n'est pas belle du tout voire monstrueuse.

«- TU VAS ME LE PAYER ! » Hurle Tanya en s'élançant vers moi. Mais, au dernier moment, je me rends compte que c'est Bella qui est visée. Elle sauta sur ma Bella avant que j'ai eut le temps de réagir.

**Je vais te réduire en poussière, t'écraser comme un misérable vermiceau ! Il est à moi !**

Une seconde plus tard, Tanya est au sol, sur le ventre, les mains liées dans son dos par la poigne de Bella. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Bella dut lire mes interrogations dans mes yeux.

«- J'ai oublié de te préciser que j'avais une passion... je suis judokate professionnelle. »

Je suis complètement scotché. Mais, par fierté, je le cache à ma belle et affiche plutôt une mine boudeuse.

«- Tu n'as pas besoin que je te protège alors ? C'est pas juste ! »

Elle rit doucement tout en maintenant une Tanya déchaînée.

«- ESPECE DE GARCE ! SALOPE ! SORCIERE ! TU L'AS ENSORCELE ! MAIS REAGISSEZ BON SANG, MAITRISEZ-LA ! CETTE SUCCUBE EST DANGEREUSE ! » Hurle-t-elle aux autres participants.

Les réponses fusent rapidement.

«- Cette fille est folle ! »

«- Où est le problème ? La garce en présence est déjà maitrisée ! »

«- Bella ! Impressionnant ! Bravo ! »

«- Edward t'as trop de chance vieux ! T'as trouvé la perle rare ! »

«- Quelqu'un aurait un bâillon ? »

«- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'elle maintenant ? »

Heureusement, un agent de sécurité arriva et emmène l'enragée un peu à l'écart. M. Banner nous a expliqué qu'il attendrait que nous soyons tous les deux partis pour la relâcher. Je me tourne ensuite vers ma Bella.

«- La soirée est finie. Tu rentres avec moi ? » Demande-t-elle.

«- Je te suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde mon amour ! » Déclarais-je en attrapant sa main.

«- Fais attention à ce que je ne te prenne pas au mot ! » Rit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, je passe un bras sous ses genoux, l'autre derrière son dos et c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva lovée contre mon torse, dans mes bras.

«- J'ai trouvé un moyen de finir en beauté tout en ménageant tes pieds. »

«- Edward ! Comment pourrais-tu me suivre si je ne marche pas ! » Plaisanta-t-elle.

«- Tant que tu es avec moi, le reste m'importe peu. » Lui susurrais-je doucement alors que je m'enfonce dans le dédale de la ville.

PDV de Tanya :

Cette garce m'a humiliée devant l'homme que je voulais. Mais elle ne perd rien pour attendre.

Je me débats férocement contre ce gorille qui me maintient prisonnière, m'éloignant d'Eddie.

«- Lâches-moi sale brute ! » Crachais-je au vigile.

«- Je vous lâcherais dès que vous serez calmée. » Dit-il fermement.

Me calmer ? Comment je peux me calmer avec cette sorcière en liberté ! Cependant, un mouvement dehors attire mon attention et me met hors de moi. Par la fenêtre, je vois mon Eddie partir avec la garce et il la porte dans ses bras, telle une mariée. C'est moi qui dois être à sa place, qui doit être désirée, vénérée. Je me débats, appelant mon homme tout en insultant mon gardien. Quand il disparut, je m'effondre tout en sanglotant. Je ne sais rien de lui, son nom, son adresse, son numéro de portable. Lorsque je pus partir, il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle sauf M. Banner.

«- Il n'y a plus personne ? »

«- Heu... Disons qu'au vu de tes réactions, les hommes célibataires restants se sont enfuis. »

Attend une seconde... il doit avoir SON adresse, non ?

«- Dites moi... » Commençais-je avec ma moue spéciale.

«- Non, non ! Je ne te dirais rien et je ne veux rien de toi ! Surtout pas ! Emmett, peux-tu raccompagner mademoiselle à la sortie s'il te plaît ? »

«- Je n'ai pas besoin de ce crétin sans cervelle pour partir ! »

«- Tant mieux mais sachez que je vais porter plainte contre vous pour insultes et outrages. »

Pour la première fois depuis que je fréquente ce lieu, je rentre seule ce soir, mes poignets douloureux et couverte de bleus.


	31. Le représentant !

_**Voilà un nouvel Os.**_

**_En espérant qu'il vous plairas..._**

**_Nous attendons vos OS. N'hésitez pas...montrez nous de quoi vous êtes capable..._**

**_En attendant voici un nouvel Os..._**

* * *

Bon sang, que la route est longue! Encore deux heures avant de rentrer... d'habitude, ça ne me gêne pas tant que ça... je suis dans ma voiture, pénard. Tranquille. Je roule. C'est mon job. Je suis représentant, ce qu'on appelait avant un VRP... « Voyageur représentant placier ». Définition du boulot. Représentant pour une marque de lingerie féminine.

Ô je sais bien ce que vous devez penser! Un homme! Représentant pour une marque de sous-vêtements féminins! Ts, ts, ts! Un gros pervers sans doute! Mais pas du tout! Mais j'ai des besoins vitaux. Vitaux!

J'ai une famille à nourrir, et avec le chômage qui règne dans la petite ville de Forks dans laquelle je réside... on ne peut pas tout avoir. Une grande maison à la campagne, de la place. Et un taux de criminalité avoisinant le zéro. Chacun connait son voisin, chacun fréquente son voisin, comme une grande et belle famille. Si vous avez un problème, si vous avez oublié d'acheter du lait, pas de soucis, vous traversez votre pelouse et allez sonner chez votre voisin. Vous vivez une vie extraordinaire... tous les week-ends, vous passez du temps avec des gens charmants, vous faîtes des barbecues, des dîners, des flambées... Si vous pensez avoir oublié la gamelle du chien sur le feu, vous appelez Bob, votre voisin le plus à droite, il se rue chez vous, pour éteindre la gazinière, parce que tout le monde laisse les portes ouvertes. Ma vie est parfaite.

Pour rien au monde ne je changerai un iota de ma vie. Rien. Nada. Que dalle. Bien sûr, venant de la « grande ville », certaines choses me manquent. Les sorties au cinéma. Au théâtre. Au restaurant. Mais j'ai fait un choix. Le meilleur. Parce qu'être dans une grande ville, ça veut dire anonymat. Ça veut dire que je ne savais pas comment s'appelait mon voisin de palier. Qu'on était indifférent aux problèmes de chacun.

Oh bien sûr, entendre Madame Newton parler pendant une heure des problèmes de rhumatismes de son chien (15 ans le chien), ce n'est pas exaltant. Mais quand elle vous apporte son gâteau au chocolat... vous n'avez qu'une envie, c'est d'aller promener son chien! Mes voisins sont supers. Et j'adore ma vie.

Sauf aujourd'hui. La journée a été longue. Longue. Longue. Je suis tombée sur une femme... hystérique. Oui, c'est cela. Hystérique. Elle... oh, non, je soupire, inspire, me calme... quel enfer!

Je sais pourquoi cette boîte m'a engagé. J'ai, ce qu'ils ont appelé « une belle gueule-qui-va-faire-vendre ». Une gueule de « prince charmant ». Je mets des guillemets. Franchement, ma tête est comme celle des autres mecs, j'ai des yeux verts, des cheveux en bataille que je ne peux pas coiffer... la seule chose qui me distingue vraiment des autres (et encore très peu), c'est que je suis grand. 190 cm. Mais aujourd'hui, des hommes grands, ça courent les rues! Je ne suis ni maigre, ni gros. Je suis banal. Voilà. Banal. Sauf dans ma vie intime, ma vie personnelle...

Je souris. C'est pour eux que je suis là, en train de rouler, des milliers de kilomètres défilant sous mes roues. Ma joie. Mon soleil. Ma vie. Simplement.

J'ai hâte de rentrer chez moi. Hâte! De les retrouver. Mais je sais que lorsque je serai à la maison, ils seront déjà couchés... tant pis. M'en fiche. Je préfère rentrer dormir dans mon lit, même quelques petites heures plutôt que d'aller dans un motel sans âme. Et sans eux surtout!

Je repense à ma journée de boulot. Bonne journée. Je veux dire bonne journée. J'ai bien vendu. Vraiment. Mais j'en ai encore des frissons de dégoût. Quelle horreur! Allez, Edward, ce n'est pas grave, bientôt, bientôt, tu seras chez toi... non, n'appuie pas sur l'accélérateur, ça n'est pas le moment d'avoir un accident ou une prune. La route est déserte. Je soupire. Seul au milieu de nulle part. Mais bientôt, je pourrais me glisser dans mes draps. Être chez moi. Tout simplement. Je retiens mon pied sur l'accélérateur. Je jette un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur et me tend. Merde. Une voiture? Allez, ce n'est rien! Juste une voiture qui roule en même temps que toi! Rien du tout!

Je me fustige. Ce n'est pas parce que mon après-midi a été pourri que ma soirée doit forcément l'être. Bien sûr, j'ai des commandes plein ma mallette, mais des fois... l'argent ne fait pas tout! Surtout pas après une après-midi comme celle que je viens de passer! Où j'ai dû lutter pour m'enfuir.. Pardon, pour partir. Jamais je n'aurai cru que mon métier soit aussi... déplaisant.

J'avoue, lorsqu'on m'a proposé ce travail, je me disais, « ahhhhhhh ». Genre « Ahhhh » de contentement. Très vite oublié d'ailleurs par la première vente... où j'ai cru n'être qu'un morceau de viande juste bon à mater un film porno. Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais, mais pas à… _ça_! Je veux dire, des femmes qui pensent mettre du piment dans leur vie, appelant les copines, faisant venir le représentant (moi en l'occurrence), pour faire un défilé... Heurk! Dans ma grande naïveté, je pensais que les femmes étaient fidèles, discrètes... tout ça quoi! Qu'elles n'achetaient leurs lingeries que dans ce but ultime, se faire trousser par leurs époux respectifs, mettre un peu de piment dans leur vie routinière! Ben... j'étais loin du compte. J'ai appris à faire avec. J'ai appris à esquiver. Je suis le meilleur dans « L'art subtile de se défiler ». Parce que je ne suis pas intéressé.

Je regarde dans mon rétro encore une fois. Mmmm… ça fait longtemps que cette voiture me suit, non? Enfin, allez, j'arrive à Forks. Je vais bientôt être à la maison. Oui, la maison. Étonnamment, mon sexe a reconnu... l'appel de la maison. Et commence à frétiller. « Oh, hé, du calme, hein... » Penses-je, tentant de me sermonner. Elle doit dormir. Je veux dire... ils doivent dormir. Ça n'est pas une bonne idée d'arriver et ouvrir la porte en criant « femme où es-tu, j'ai envie de baiser ». Non, définitivement pas!

D'abord, c'est pas mon genre, et ensuite, j'ai trop de respect pour ma femme. J'arrête ma voiture devant la maison et respire de joie. Oh... que je suis heureux. La maison. Enfin. Je vois Madame Newton en train de faire sortir son chien, elle me salut avant de se tendre... Oups?

La voiture qui m'avait suivi jusqu'à présent est garée. Derrière moi. Qu'est-ce? Je descends. Et me tourne vers le véhicule inconnu. Et me fige. Non. Non. Cauchemar. Non, non, non. J'avais cru que je l'avais calmé. J'ai passé mon après-midi à la calmer. Ben, j'ai pas dû être assez ferme! Merde! Qu'est-ce que j'aurai pu faire? Lui coller mon poing dans la tronche? Lui mettre mon genou dans l'estomac? Lui arracher sa perruque? Ben, non, moi, Edward Cullen, je ne fais pas ce genre de choses. J'aurai du! Mais pourquoi m'a-t-elle suivi jusque chez moi?

Je sors comme une bombe et vais me planter devant la bagnole. Ouvre la porte.

– « Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là? »

– « Oh, Edward... Edward... vous n'allez pas le croire... mais j'avais tellement envie de vous parler. Et vous n'avez pas laissé votre téléphone! Vous êtes un vilain petit garçon! »

– « Quatre heures de routes Miss Denali! Quatre putain d'heures de routes pour? »

– « Oh, Edward! J'ai senti quelque chose qui passait fort entre nous. Je ne voulais pas attendre. Oh, allez, faîtes-moi entrer dans l'antre du célibataire que vous êtes! Je suis fourbue. Mais j'ai suffisamment d'énergie pour le reste... regardez »

Incrédule, je la vois sortir, dans un imperméable clair, puis l'ouvrant...

– « Non, mais vous êtes folle ou bien? »

– « Alors, tu es heureux mon chou d'avoir un mannequin parfait pour ta lingerie, hein, chéri? On va faire un malheur tous les deux! On va montrer ce que donne ce genre de chose en chair et en os! Je veux bien être ton mannequin! Je veux être tout! Oh, Edward, quand je t'ai vu cet après-midi, je savais! Je savais que tu serais l'homme parfait! »

– « Miss Denali... vous... vous... Fermez cela, vous gênez mon voisinage! »

– « Oh, la vieille peau, ça lui ferait pas de mal de voir ce que c'était quand elle était jeune! Dommage que ça n'existait pas à son époque »

– « Rentrez chez vous Miss Denali! Vous êtes ridicule! »

– « Non, Edward. Je suis bandante! Tu l'as dit toi-même! Rappelles-toi! Une femme dans ce sous-vêtements est "excitante"... regarde... »

Oh, putain de merde! Elle ouvre plus son imperméable... d'accord, d'accord, si j'avais été plus jeune, sans la vie parfaite qui est mienne, j'aurai pu. Pu. J'ai dit. Pas craqué. Parce qu'une pouffe comme elle... nan. Même bien bourré... Elle est maquillée comme un camion volé. Oh, bon sang, personne ne lui a dit qu'un rose à lèvre fuchsia avec une carnation de peau comme la sienne, ben, c'est pas beau? Que le ton bleu de ses cils, ben, ça ne met pas en valeur ses yeux bleus? Même moi en tant qu'homme, je trouve ça... pas terrible! Que des faux cheveux blonds, faut qu'ils soient en bonne santé ses cheveux pour supporter la décoloration? Que ses seins, même mis en relief avec mes produits -attention, ce sont d'excellents produits, j'en sais quelque chose- ben, j'ai même pas envie d'y toucher? Que le string, c'est mieux, surtout lorsqu'il est en dentelle transparente, que la dame se soit... épilée avant? Hein? Non? Je suis pas regardant mais là, quand même...

– « Appelez-moi Tanya mon Eddy... oh, c'est chez vous » dit-elle en refermant son imperméable, « vous m'emmenez? »

– « Comment vous dire ça... sans être rude... heu... NON »

– « Comment non? Allons Eddy... je suis sûre que vous êtes en train de baver sur moi... je ne suis pas une fille facile, mais je veux bien faire une exception pour toi »

– « Ne m'appelez pas Eddy, j'ai horreur de ça. Et non. Franchement. Vous n'êtes pas mon genre »

– « Oh, Eddy chou... tu ne peux pas dire ça! allez, tu es assez gentleman pour m'offrir un toit pour la nuit, n'est-ce pas? Je ne vais pas repartir ainsi... et puis qui sait... peut-être que tu te seras détendu un peu dans un moment, je comprends que la tension soit difficile à gérer pour toi »

– « Je… mais non! Et »

Trop tard, se déhanchant, elle entre dans ma maison. Non! Mais! Je cours pour l'en empêcher, mais elle est rapide cette punaise!

– « Mmmm, maison de célibataire, ça se voit. Une fois que je serai installée... tout cela va changer. Allez, Eddy, où est ta chambre? J'ai besoin d'une douche pour être fraîche pour toi chéri »

– « Vous êtes folle! Sortez de ma maison. Maintenant. Autrement j'appelle les flics! »

– « Hihihi, que tu es drôle! »

Je la vois se percher sur un tabouret du bar. Et grignoter une friandise posée là. Connasse!

– « Virez de ma maison. Maintenant! »

– « Oui, bien sûr Eddy... ah, ce que les kilomètres de fatigue peuvent faire aux hommes! Alors que nous autres, femmes, sommes si fraîches! Intelligentes même! »

Je vais pour dire quelque chose, lorsque j'entends les pas familiers. Oh. Merde! Heu. Merci aussi? Heu... non...

– « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? »

– « Bella! Mon amour! »

Je me rue dans ses bras. Oh. Maison parfaite pour qui je rentre chaque soir quel que soit les kilomètres... Bella. Femme de ma vie.

– « Eddy, mais qui est cette chose dans notre maison? »

– « Pardon »

–

Oups... combat de catch dans la boue? Oups. Mon sexe se réveille. Heu... pas bonne idée là non?

– « Edwarrrd? »

– « Chérie? »

– « Edward? »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Heureusement que ma femme sait... heureusement que je l'ai...

– « Oh, vous êtes une cliente d'Edward? Magnifique! Oh, et vous n'allez pas aller à l'hôtel, n'est-ce pas? Quel dommage! Allez, je vous montre la chambre d'ami? »

– « Heu... »

– « Parfait! J'avoue que je suis fatiguée! Allez, suivez-moi, je ne peux pas vous proposer de dîner... vous ne devez plus avoir faim vu que vous avez dévoré littéralement tous les amuses bouches que j'avais préparé »

Médusé, je suis Bella, qui précède l'autre blonde, qui doit faire une drôle de tête, ce qui me réjouis... quelque part. Parce que je connais ma Bella. Ouche. Je crains le pire pour mon matricule. Mais bon. Elle m'a sauvé la mise. Merci mon Ange, mon Amour. Merci! Heu, peut-être pas tout de suite, parce que je la vois lancer des regards incendiaires... bref... focus?

– « Comment vous appelez-vous? »

– « Tanya Denali »

– « Très bien Tanya Denali... je vous recommande ne pas faire de bruits. Il y a des monstres dans cette maison. Et j'ai un bon conseil. Ne. Les. Réveillez. Pas »

– « Hein? »

– « Voilà. Ceci sera votre couche. Ma chambre est juste là »

– « Et où dort Eddy? »

– « On verra! »

Et avec ça, Bella s'éclipse, me laissant seul avec l'autre. Non, reviens bébé, reviens.

– « Eddy, tu viens me border? » dit-elle en ouvrant de nouveau son vêtement.

– « Non, merci, allez, faut que je file! »

– « Edward! »

– « Salut »

Sans l'écouter, je me rue dans ma chambre. Enfin. Tente de me ruer. Porte close. Non. Tambourine.

– « Bella! Bella? Bella! » J'en suis à gratter la porte. Me laisse pas là…

– « Je te préviens, si elle réveille… je vais te tuer »

– « Oui, tues-moi... mais que je sois avec toi, je vais mourir de toute façon si je dois la voir encore... Bella? »

Elle ouvre la porte. Et me regarde, l'air sévère. Oups. J'adore quand elle me regarde comme ça... je ne devrais pas là, hein... mais... tant pis! Je ferme la porte derrière moi et me jette sur Bella. Bella! Qu'importe comment elle est habillée, qu'importe... c'est ma Bella! À moi. Je ravage sa bouche. Bella, tu m'as manqué. Je chuchote dans son oreille, « si tu savais, j'ai rêvé de te voir dans ces vêtements que les pétasses portaient... parce que sur toi, c'est tellement excitant ». Je lèche son cou gracile, je palpe ses seins si fermes et ronds et lourds, je me frotte contre elle, elle ne peut ignorer mon désir. « Et tu sais ce que me faisait le plus fantasmer...? ». « Oh, Edward » gémit-elle, « les portes jaja? ». « Non, ce qui me fait bander plus fort qu'un taureau, c'est de savoir que tu es encore meilleure sans lingerie ».

J'ai soif de ma femme! J'ai soif! Faim. Dévorante. Qu'importe! Je la pousse sur notre lit, et ôtant son infâme peignoir, je soulève ses fesses, l'exposant, gémissant devant l'humidité qui ruissèle entre ses cuisses fuselées...

– « Bella, je ne sais pas si je peux être doux... j'ai pas envie d'être doux... Bella... » dis-je en frottant mon sexe surchauffé devant son entrée chaude

– « Ne le sois pas alors... tu sais que j'aime quand tu es bestiale »

Pas besoin de me le dire deux fois. Je glisse en elle, jusqu'à la garde. Fort. Puissamment. Oui. Crie. «Bordel! T'es si chaude et serrée! Merde! Putain ». Chaque fois que je fais l'amour avec ma femme, c'est meilleur. Je me transforme en homme des cavernes. La pilonnant. Oui. Fort. Saisissant ses hanches rondes dans mes mains qui brûlent. Je ne pourrais jamais être assez loin en elle.

– « Edward, oui »

– « Oui, je sais, tu la sens hein, tu sens comme je te remplis? »

– « Oui, ahrg, oui, Edwarrd... plus fort... putain, oui »

J'oublie tout dans ces cas-là, tout. Elle. Moi. Entrant, sortant d'elle. Je suis vraiment dans ma maison. Elle, m'accueillant. Je suis chez moi. Oui. Oubliant tout. Comme à chaque fois que je suis dans ses entrailles... tout. M'enivrant d'elle, de ses réponses, de ma queue entrant et sortant de ses chaires si parfaites...

– « OH MON DIEU! EDDY MAIS QUE FAIS-TU? »

Tout. Sauf cette chose. Mais... qu'est-ce que... Je suis encrée dans ma Bella... Cette conne va réveiller les monstres! Connasse!

– « Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans ma chambre? » dis-je difficilement en continuant d'investir mon ange

– « Mais enfin! Edward! Vous, vous! »

– « Vous quoi » haletais-je

– « Enfin, mais! Vous... elle... enfin Edward! »

– « Quoi? oh, putain Bella, t'es trop bonne »

– « Mmm... Eddwarrrrd »

– « EDWARD! Mais vous êtes en train de... de... enfin... elle… »

– « Oui, oui... je suis en train de… mhpmm... oui Bella… tu vas jouir n'est-ce pas? Oui, Jouis pour moi... Ouiiii, comme çaaaaa, putain... ouiiiii » dis-je en me déversant comme une brute dans ses entrailles. Ouiii... arg...

Reprenant difficilement ma respiration, je me tourne et me fige quand je vois la chose… mais que fait-elle dans notre chambre? Elle ne connaît pas ce mot? « Intimité »?

– « Miss Denali, mais... que faîtes-vous dans notre chambre? »

– « Edward... je pensais... mais... enfin, vous... que… je veux dire... mais... »

– « Hein? »

– « Enfin, Edward! Je pensais que l'on s'était amusé tout à l'heure! Que tu avais aimé mon défilé! Que tu étais... »

– « Heu... Vous pensiez que j'étais excité parce que vous vous trémoussiez dans cette lingerie? Non mais... vous êtes folle? »

– « Pas du tout! Je sais lire dans les êtres! Et j'ai senti... senti que vous étiez plus que réceptif! Ces regards que vous me lanciez, ces regards... »

– « Heu... miss Denali... c'était des regards de dégoûts! »

– « Allons, Edward, Allons! Ne sortez pas les grands mots! Regardez comme je me suis vêtu... juste pour vous! Même avec ce que vous avez dû faire à cette femme, ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas envie? »

Et je me retiens de crier... elle est nue. Heu. Nue. Je veux dire qu'elle a enfilé ce qu'elle pense être une tenue affriolante, avec le porte jaja et les bas qui vont avec… mais là... ouche. Pas envie… help. Quelqu'un? Quelque chose? N'importe quoi? Bella? Ma sauveuse?

– « Heu... madame Denali? »

– « Hein? »

– « Madame Denali... je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais là, heu… vous gênez... je veux dire que j'aime bien être en mode post-orgasmique avec mon fabuleux mari et là vous êtes en train de tout gâcher! »

– « Avec votre... mais IL ne peut PAS être marié! Surtout pas avec VOUS! »

– « Pourquoi? »

– « Mais vous êtes... grosse! »

– « C'est normal! Je suis enceinte connasse! Dire que je vous ai accueillis dans ma maison! Tu vas aller te recoucher grosse truie, et ne pas faire bruit, sinon, je te fais bouffer tes faux nichons et ta perruque! »

– « Edward! Tu entends comme elle me parle là, la baleine? Edward! »

– « Y'a rien à rajouter! Allez, hop, tu dégages Denali, autrement, tu peux aller trouver un hôtel dans le coin! »

– « Mais, mais! »

– « On t'offre le toit, sois déjà bien contente! »

Je l'attrape par le bras et la colle dehors. Ferme notre porte à clé. Et me rue sur ma femme. Encore un peu d'amour. Jamais je ne pourrais avoir assez d'amour avec elle! Et d'ailleurs... je me jette sur elle et... second round.

Je suis groggy. Fatigué. Épuisé. Sexuellement. Mais c'était tellement fabuleux. Je souris. Dans le vide. Je touche le lit. Vide et froid. J'attrape l'oreiller et enfouis ma tête dedans. Odeur de Bella. Magnifique. Quelle heure est-il? Aucune idée, mais le soleil n'est pas encore levé. Ça c'est une certitude. Ma Bella est une méga lève-tôt. Et il vaut mieux pour nous. Tous.

Je m'étire. Oh que ça fait du bien. Et me retrouve bientôt en train de tâter quelque chose qui, définitivement, n'est pas ma femme. Je souris.

– « Dis donc Jacob..; tu ne devrais pas être en train de dormir? »

– « Non papa... je suis content que tu sois là! J'ai manqué ton bisou de bonne nuit »

– « Je vais t'en faire un de bonne journée alors! »

L'attrapant, je lui fais péter un bisou sur sa petite joue, cœur gonflé de joie lorsqu'il rit comme un fou. J'en profite lâchement, je le confesse, pour le chatouiller. Qu'est-ce qu'il est sensible! Puis d'un seul coup, je sens des bras qui m'enserre le cou... peut plus respirer... enfin presque.

– « Alice... lâche papa, il a besoin encore de respirer pendant un moment-là »

– « Oh, papa, t'es rentré! »

– « Oui bébé! »

Séance chatouillis pour tout le monde! Bientôt suivi par une voix grave...

– « Papa! »

– « Emmett! Doucement bonhomme tu vas casser papa! »

– « Papa! »

Je me lève comme je peux, et un gnome sur la tête, un qui s'accroche à ma jambe, l'autre à mon dos, je vais aux toilettes puis descend, toujours chargé, vers la cuisine où je retrouve ma chtite femme en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. Bonheur absolu. J'admire la silhouette de mon épouse, ses formes généreuses se découpant sur le soleil levant. Dieu, elle est parfaite.

Et me tend. Lorsque j'entends des pas lourds descendre les escaliers. Connasse. Je l'avais oublié celle-là!

– «Kfé? » marmonne-t-elle

– « Bonjour! » dis-je haut et fort

– « Oh, Eddy, je ne suis bonne à rien avant un café! Et… mais qu'est-ce que... »

D'un seul coup, la maisonnée s'est éveillée.

– « Oh, Miss Denali, je vous présente, désolé, dans le désordre, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Jacob, Carlisle, Esmée, Jane, Dimitri, Aro, Caïus, Bree, Marcus, Seth et... oh, qui es-tu toi déjà? »

– « Arrête papa, c'est plus drôle! »

– « Oh, pardon, Leah » dis-je en embrassant ma petite princesse. « Et évidemment, celui-là » dis-je en désignant le ventre rond de Bella, « on ne sait pas encore si ça sera une fille ou un garçon, du coup, on hésite encore »

Je pense que j'aurai pu jouir rien qu'à regarder l'expression de cette conne. Mais je me suis retenu. J'ai embrassé ma petite femme. Toute ronde. Parce qu'elle porte notre enfant. Parce que je l'aime. Et qu'elle est la plus belle femme du monde! Elle et moi. Notre famille!


	32. L'hôtesse et le pilote !

_**Voilà un nouvel Os.**_

**_En espérant qu'il vous plairas..._**

**_Nous attendons vos OS. N'hésitez pas...montrez nous de quoi vous êtes capable..._**

**_En attendant voici un nouvel Os..._**

* * *

L'hôtesse de l'air et le pilote

PDV d'Edward :

Encore un voyage… j'aime mon métier… j'aime voyager… mais je n'aime pas les gens avec qui je travaille. Déjà je vais me présenter. Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, j'ai 34 ans, célibataire… et je suis pilote de l'air depuis près de 5 ans. Les études sont longues, mais j'aime beaucoup la responsabilité qui m'incombe. La vie de ses passagers entre mes mains… Mais… et oui il y a toujours un mais…j'ai un poste convoité… je gagne bien ma vie… donc j'ai toute les hôtesses de l'air à mes pieds. Les hommes vous diraient mais pourquoi il se plaint celui-là, il a toutes les gonzesses à ses pieds… mais voilà le hic… je ne suis pas un homme à femme… enfin je veux dire que je cherche la femme parfaite. J'ai eu des aventures mais ça s'arrête là… je cherche la perle rare, celle qui fera battre mon cœur à tout rompre, qui me donnera les mains moites quand je la verrai… enfin l'amour quoi… Vous me trouverez peux être ringard mais c'est comme ça. Et puis ma mère n'apprécierait pas que je me serve des filles comme de vulgaires mouchoirs.

J'en reviens à mon voyage. Je dois partir de Seattle, j'ai une escale de deux jours à Montréal, puis nous partons vers la France. Un long voyage… je vais partir une semaine en tout. Je fais les au- revoir à ma famille. Ma mère est stressée comme à chaque fois que je pars aussi loin, mon père, lui, est fier, même s'il ne le montre pas. Et ma sœur Rosalie me fait promettre de faire attention à son homme qui sera mon co-pilote. Emmett et elle c'est tout une histoire. Ils se sont rencontrés alors que lui était mon co-pilote, et elle devait faire un petit voyage. C'est tombé sur mon vol et depuis ils ne se lâchent plus. J'aime beaucoup Emmett. En dehors du travail c'est un boute-en-train, mais une fois aux commandes d'un avion, il est sérieux au possible. Le contraste et assez impressionnant.

Je prends ma voiture et file à l'aéroport. Ma tenue de travail me fait remarquer une fois entré dans le terminal, mais j'essaye par tous les moyens de passer inaperçu au regard des filles présentes. Je me vois comme un morceau de viande dans leurs yeux…brrr… rien que d'y penser.

Je vais me présenter comme à chaque fois au chef de vol, puis vais chercher mes instructions de vol à la tour de contrôle… Une fois les papiers en main je vais découvrir qui fait le voyage avec moi. Je me dirige vers la salle réservée au personnel. En entrant le brouhaha se calme. Je regarde vite fait les personnes présentes.

- « Qui est dans le vol 735 ? »

Une grande blonde se présente à moi. Elle est nouvelle je ne l'ai jamais vu. Elle me regarde comme si j'étais une pure friandise à son gout. Je vais vite la remettre dans le droit chemin si elle fait un pas de travers. Pourquoi toutes les hôtesses de l'air sont blondes ? Je préfère les brunes ou les…. non les brunes. La blonde se pose devant moi avec un sourire qui me montre bien ses dents blanches.

- « Je m'appelle Tanya Denali. Je suis nouvelle sur votre vol… et j'espère que tout se passera pour le mieux… »

Elle dit ça en se léchant les lèvres. Bon… Emmett vient d'entrer dans la pièce avec une femme. Une brune de ce que je peux apercevoir de ses cheveux. Je ne vois pas son visage, elle a la tête baissé. Je regarde Emmett sans comprendre.

- « C'est une nouvelle et elle chercher la salle partout. Je l'ai accompagné ! »

- « Comment tu t'appelles ? » lui demande-je

- « Bella ! »

- « Bella, lève ta tête, devant les passagers tu ne dois pas montrer de signe de timidité ou d'anxiété. »

Elle relève vivement la tête et je plonge dans des yeux chocolat absolument sublimes. Je suis figé sur place. Ses yeux sont très expressifs… j'y lis de la peur… de l'incompréhension aussi… Je fronce les sourcils et me ressaisis. Je lui tends la main qu'elle me sert et un courant électrique passe entre nous. Je la relâche vivement et fini par me présenter.

- « Je suis Edward, le pilote ! »

- « Enchanté ! »

- « Et moi c'est Emmett, je suis le co-pilote »

- « Merci de m'avoir accompagné ! »

- « Y a pas de quoi…Alors nous sommes combien ? » me demande Emmett.

Je quitte à regret le magnifique visage de Bella pour me concentré sur Emmett. Je regarde ma fiche.

- « Normalement nous sommes 6 »

Kate, Ludivine et Gwen sont de nouveau du voyage. Je m'entends bien avec elles, elles ne sont pas collantes et font leur boulot convenablement. Tanya se rappelle à mon bon souvenir.

- « Edward…est-ce que tout est réservé pour l'hôtel à Montréal ? »

- « Oui…la compagnie gère ce genre de chose. Nous descendons tous le temps au même hôtel ! »

- « D'accord…si vous avez besoin de moi vous me faites signe… »

Je la regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Elle me refait son sourire ultra-Bright, mais je me concentre sur la petite nouvelle.

- « Bella, as-tu déjà voyagé ? »

- « Heu….non, je sors tous juste de l'école. Et ont m'a appelé hier pour ce vol ! »

- « D'accord…Si tu as besoin de la moindre chose ou du moindre conseil, tu demandes à tes collègues. »

- « D'accord Merci ! »

Elle rougit un peu, puis notre vol est appelé. Je prends ma valise et entraîne Bella avec moi. Je ne veux pas la quitter des yeux. Allez savoir pourquoi. Tanya vient se coller à moi de l'autre coté mais Emmett se charge de la pousser pour venir discuter un peu. Je lui jette un coup d'œil rapide, et je vois son visage virer au rouge sous la colère. Mais pas une colère dirigée vers Emmett, mais vers Bella. Je vais surveiller ça de près. Il est hors de question qu'elle lui bousille son premier vol. Nous enregistrons nos bagages et nous allons nous installer dans l'avion. Je laisse Bella au bon soin de Kate et Ludivine, et avec Emmett nous rejoignons notre poste de pilotage.

PDV de Bella :

Mon premier jour en temps qu'hôtesse de l'air! Je suis angoissé. C'est mon vrai premier travail. J'ai fini l'université il y a une semaine et j'attendais avec impatience ce coup de téléphone. Quand j'ai dit à mon père que je partais une semaine entière il a angoissé et j'ai du le rassurer. Mon papa et tous ce qui me reste et il est hyper protecteur. Quand je lui ai dit que je voulais devenir hôtesse de l'air il a un peu paniqué, du fait que je vais être loin de lui régulièrement. Mais il s'est fait à l'idée que sa petite fille grandit et qu'elle ait besoin de travailler.

Je suis au terminal de l'aéroport de Seattle, je suis en tenue et complètement perdue. J'aperçois un homme grand et costaud habillé en pilote. Je me dirige vers lui et lui demande :

- « S'il vous plaît…. »

Il se retourne vers moi avec un grand sourire. Il est très imposant, mais à son regard on s'aperçoit de suite qu'il n'est absolument pas méchant.

- « Que puis-je pour vous gente demoiselle ? »

Je souris à son air solennel.

- « Je suis nouvelle et je suis surtout perdu. Je cherche la salle du personnel ! »

- « Suivez-moi, je m'y rendais…Autant faire le trajet en charmante compagnie ! »

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et le suis malgré tout. Nous arrivons devant une porte qu'il ouvre et là je suis extrêmement mal à l'aise. Toutes les hôtesses présentes sont blondes, grandes et bien faites. Le pilote se présente à moi et je me noie littéralement dans ses yeux verts. Il est canon…non…pas canon…c'est un dieu…il est juste magnifique…Il me tend sa main et je la serre. Une sorte de courant électrique me traverse tous le corps et nous retirons nos mains vivement. Notre vol est appelé et nous nous dirigeons vers l'avion. Edward m'entraine à sa suite et la blonde Tanya je crois se fait bouler par l'ours. Je retiens mon sourire du mieux que je le peux. Edward me laisse au bon soin de Kate et Ludivine, elles ont toutes les deux le regard doux, et elles sont très belles. Aucune prétention dans leur geste…Elles m'expliquent tranquillement où tout se trouve, ce qu'il faut impérativement ne pas oublier. Je les remercie vivement. Tanya, elle, est dans son coin à me regarder d'un mauvais œil… Je ne sais pas trop ce que je lui ai fait mais bon…je vais faire attention.

Les passager sont convenablement installés, et Kate fais les gestes de secours au cas où… elle est tellement professionnelle dans ses gestes que j'en reste rêveuse. J'ai hâte d'arriver à ce niveau de maîtrise! Edward annonce aux passagers que nous allons décoller, et que tout le monde doit mettre sa ceinture de sécurité. Sa voix même dans le micro est juste superbe. Je craque littéralement… Une fois dans les airs, nous commençons la distribution de collation… Kate m'envoie dans la cabine de pilotage pour leur demander s'ils ont besoin de quelques chose. C'est Edward qui enclenche la porte pour que je puisse entrer.

- « Avez-vous besoin de quelques chose ? »

Edward se retourne vivement au son de ma voix et me sourit de toutes ses dents.

- « Non merci…alors comment ça se passe ? »

- « Très bien pour le moment. Merci… »

- « Temps mieux alors… »

- « Je dois y retourner... À plus tard ! »

- « Oui… à plus tard… »

J'entends comme une promesse dans sa voix. Je laisse courir et retourne à mon poste. Tanya me regarde mauvaise, mais j'essaye de faire abstraction… elle ne pourra pas me faire grand-chose à bord de cet appareil. Nous arrivons enfin à Montréal. L'atterrissage a été un peu laborieux, mais nous sommes entiers. Edward remercie les passagers, et nous préparons leur descente de l'avion. Une fois le tout fait, je commence à ranger et nettoyer tous ce qui a été utilisé quand je sens quelqu'un me renifler les cheveux.

PDV d'Edward :

Enfin nous avons atterri… quand la tour de contrôle m'a annoncé qu'il y avait beaucoup de neige au sol j'ai un peu paniqué. Généralement les avions n'aiment pas trop ça. Mais finalement tout s'est bien passé et j'ai hâte de sortir d'ici pour retrouver Bella. Je craque complètement… Emmett m'a un peu charrié pendant le vol. Il a vu mon comportement changer quand elle est venue nous voir.

Après avoir arrêté tous les moniteurs et fais les derniers contrôles, je sors enfin. J'aperçois Tanya dans les rangées à faire je ne sais quoi, et Bella au fond à nettoyer. Je me dirige directement vers cette dernière mais Tanya m'arrête en cours de route.

- « Edward…vous nous avez fait passer un excellent vol ! »

- « C'est mon métier Tanya… »

- « Si vous avez…mhh…besoin de vous détendre… je serais ravie de vous aider ! »

- « Je saurais m'en souvenir ! »

Elle me fait un sourire aguicheur en pensant que c'est gagné, mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre que je file voir Bella. Je m'arrête derrière elle et sens ses cheveux. J'en rêve depuis ce matin. Bella se retourne brusquement vers moi en mettant une main sur son cœur…

- « Vous m'avez fait peur… »

- « Navré, ce n'était pas le but. Et s'il vous plaît tutoyez-moi... »

- « D'accord… »

- « Dites, ça vous direz de prendre un verre avec moi ce soir au bar de l'hôtel ? »

- « Je pense que se serais mal vu… »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « je suis nouvelle…et … je pense que Miss Tanya voulait t'inviter… »

- « Eh bien, c'est avec toi que je veux aller boire un verre et non avec elle… et du fait que tu sois nouvelle… bah je m'en fiche »

- « Bon d'accord. À ce soir alors… »

Je lui fais un petit sourire en coin et descend de l'avion. Ça glisse au sol… Bon, je vais faire attention pour arriver dans le bâtiment.

J'y arrive difficilement et quand je regarde derrière moi, je vois une Bella en train de dégringoler les marches et une Tanya morte de rire. Je ressors et vais aider Bella.

- « Ça va ? rien de cassé ? »

- « Non, je vais bien… j'aurais dû faire attention au sol glissant. »

- « Je vais t'aider à rentrer dans le bâtiment. »

- « Merci ! »

J'entends un autre petit boum et me retourne avec Bella. Tanya est étalée par terre. Mais vu sa posture je dirais que c'est un peu fait exprès. Bella rigole discrètement et moi je lâche un rire assez bruyant, tellement elle est grotesque. Je vois Tyler le technicien de l'avion se jeter sur elle pour l'aider à se remettre debout.

- « Dégage… J'y arriverai seule ! » dit-elle mauvaise

Le pauvre Tyler la regarde les yeux ronds mais ne commente pas et la laisse se débrouiller. J'aide Bella à rentrer et nous allons chercher nos bagages pour ensuite aller à l'hôtel. J'invite Bella dans le même taxi que moi. Autant faire à l'économie… Notre hôtel est l'un des meilleurs de la région. J'aime beaucoup y aller. Nous nous présentons à l'accueil.

- « Bonjour, nous avons des chambres de réservées ! »

La réceptionniste relève la tête et nous sourit gentiment.

- « Bonjour… vos noms s'il vous plaît. »

- « Edward Cullen ! »

- « Bella Swan ! »

- « J'ai un Edward Cullen, mais c'est une Isabella Swan que nous avons d'enregistré ! »

- « Oui c'est bien moi ! »

- « Très bien. Alors nous avons eu des soucis avec les réservations des chambres. M. Cullen vous allez être avec Tanya Denali »

- « Quoi ? »

- « Oui, les chambres ont été mises par deux, nous avons beaucoup de réservations touristiques. »

- « Je peux pas être avec Emmett McCarthy ? »

- « Non, il est avec Tyler Crowley ! »

- « Vous pouvez changer la personne alors. Je refuse d'être dans la même chambre que cette femme. »…

Je risquerai de me faire violer en pleine nuit sinon.

- « Mhh…d'accord… avec qui souhaitez-vous être ? »

Je regarde Bella du coin de l'œil. Elle se mord la lèvre. Je veux Bella… Je m'excuse auprès de la réceptionniste et j'entraine Bella un peu plus loin…

- « Ça te dérange de partager ma chambre ? »

- « Mhh… Non, si c'est vraiment ce que tu désire… »

- « Je te demande à toi…j'ai peur de me retrouver seul avec cette femme… »

- « D'accord, mais c'est juste pour te sauver la mise… »

Je lui souris et nous retournons voir la réceptionniste.

- « Mettez Mademoiselle Swan avec moi… »

- « Très bien monsieur Cullen. Voici la clé de votre chambre. Bon séjour parmi nous ! »

- « Merci beaucoup ! »

Nous montons à notre chambre. Deux lits une place ont été installés. Bella pose sa valise sur son lit et regarde par la fenêtre. Je m'extasie de l'avoir rien que pour moi. Elle continue de se mordre la lèvre et si elle continue je ne vais plus pouvoir me retenir de lui sauter dessus. J'ai la gaule depuis près d'une heure maintenant et j'ai un besoin urgent de me soulager. Je voudrais éviter de le faire moi-même. Je suis plus un ado. Bella se tourne vers moi et je lis dans son regard du désir, de la sympathie… et de la tendresse. Je fonds littéralement. Je m'approche d'elle et l'entoure de mes bras en humant ses cheveux. Mhhhh…. sa senteur est juste exquise. Un mélange de fraise, de vanille et de fleur…

- « Bella…je…j'ai… » oh merde je perds mes mots.

Elle me regarde en souriant…

- « Que se passe-t-il Edward ? »

- « Olalala…j'ai l'impression d'être un adolescent à son premier béguin… »

Je mets ma main devant ma bouche, ne croyant pas ce que je viens de dire… Elle me regarde toujours en souriant et elle se rapproche de moi.

- « Je ne suis pas la seule alors… »

J'ai bien compris ? Elle a un béguin pour moi ? Je lui souris en retour et je penche ma tête doucement pour rencontrer ses lèvres. Elle me rend mon baiser et ça devient rapidement fougueux. Elle passe ses mains dans mes cheveux, et je tire un peu les siens. Je suis assez dominant au lit, je ne le cache pas. Je m'écarte d'elle pour reprendre mon souffle, et elle en profite pour me jeter sur le lit… Elle a un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Elle s'installe à califourchon sur moi et embrasse mon visage alors que mes mains voyage sur son corps. Elle me met une tape dessus et se redresse.

- « Interdiction de toucher temps que je ne te l'aurais pas dit… »

Oh merde ! Sous la petite fille timide et fragile se cache en fait une dominante au pieux… ma bite trésaille au ton de sa voix. Putain ça m'excite… Elle recommence son exploration de mon visage puis ouvre ma chemise doucement… Mes mains ré-attaquent ses hanches sans le vouloir et elle se lève du lit. Je grogne de frustration.

- « J'ai dit…pas toucher… »

Je ne réponds rien et la regarde enlever ses vêtements. Elle commence doucement par son chemisier blanc, elle dévoile un soutien-gorge blanc en dentelle qui englobe une magnifique poitrine. La chemise par terre, elle retire sa jupe. Putain ses jambes…elles sont juste un appel à la luxure… Elle garde ses chaussures bleues à talons. Son string minimaliste me fait de l'œil… je suis persuadé qu'il y a une épilation intégrale en dessous. Elle s'approche doucement du lit.

- « Déshabille-toi ! »

A son ton si décidé, je m'exécute. D'habitude c'est moi qui fait ça… mais là le fait que les rôles soient inversés m'excite d'autant plus. Je suis sûr que nous allons avoir une très bonne entente sexuelle… Je vire rapidement ma chemise, mon pantalon, mes chaussures et mes chaussettes. Mon boxer ne cache rien de l'envie que j'aie d'elle. Elle se lèche les lèvres à la vue que je lui offre et ma bite tressaille encore. Putain, j'ai besoin d'être en elle maintenant. On va inverser les rôles.

- « Miss Bella…je suis très excité par la vue et je ne peux plus attendre… »

Je vois son regard noircir un peu plus… Je m'approche d'elle rapidement, lui prend les deux poignets et les relève au-dessus de sa tête. Ma bouche parcours son corps, je lui retire son soutien-gorge et m'attaque à ses seins avec délectation. Elle gémit fortement... je continue mon voyage.

- « Garde tes mains au-dessus de la tête » lui ordonne-je

Elle me fait oui de la tête et je descends tranquillement jusqu'à ce string qui m'attire. Je le prends entre mes dents et le fais descendre lentement le long de ses jambes. Je me relève une fois l'objet retiré et ma supposition était fondée. Une épilation intégrale… tout homme normalement constitué aime ça! Et ça tombe bien, je suis un homme normalement constitué qui adore ça! Ma bouche recommence le même parcours, et j'arrive à son sexe. Je lui écarte un peu les jambes et mes doigts vont trouver directement son clitoris. Je le titille tendrement alors qu'elle se tort de désir. Ma langue rejoint mes doigts. J'en rentre deux dans son antre et attaque son clito en le mordillant. Putain, elle a un gout exquis… J'accélère mes doigts en elle, et je le sens se resserrer. Je vois qu'elle essaye de contenir son orgasme… Elle retire ma main rapidement et me plaque conte le mur.

- « A mon tour… » me dit-elle d'une voix rauque… pleine de désir…

Elle fait voyager sa langue sur mon torse, mon nombril et descend mon boxer dans une lenteur insoutenable. Je lève les pieds pour qu'elle le retire entièrement… Elle remonte doucement et arrivé devant mon sexe, elle se lèche les lèvres. Je suis bien bâti… sans prétention bien sur… Et là sans me prévenir elle me prend dans sa bouche. Je lui attrape les cheveux et elle inculque le mouvement elle-même. Rapide… Elle joue de sa langue, de ses dents et je me sens partir mais elle stop tout et remonte vers mon visage pour m'embrasser. Je sors un préservatif de mon portefeuille, l'installe et je prends Bella dans mes bras. Je la soulève en prenant ses fesses en coupe et la plaque contre le mur. Elle enroule ses jambes autour de moi et je la pénètre sans cérémonie. Elle crie littéralement sous mes coups de reins.

- « Putain….Edward…plus…vite… »

- « Merde…Bella…t'es…trop….bonne…trop…serrée… »

- « Tais…toi…et…accélère… »

Je fais ce qu'elle me demande… j'accélère et je la sens se crisper… ses parois me compriment totalement. Elle hurle son orgasme… et le mien arrive en même temps… Je crie son nom en me vidant dans le préservatif. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule histoire de reprendre mon souffle, alors qu'elle me caresse tranquillement la nuque. Je nous dirige vers le lit et on s'allonge. Je sors d'elle à regret et retire la capote. Nous avons tous les deux un sourire niais sur le visage mais on s'en moque. Au bout d'un certain temps on se rhabille, toujours sans un mot. Je l'embrasse par moment tendrement. Une fois habillé, je l'entraine avec moi vers le restaurant de l'hôtel.

- « On va dîner ? »

- « Je meurs de faim… »

- « Moi aussi…. »

Je la conduit vers le maître d'hôtel qui nous emmène à une table. Nous nous installons et commandons notre repas. Je vois du coin de l'œil Tanya arriver. Elle fait des signes au maître d'hôtel et je la vois venir vers nous avec un grand sourire de vainqueur. Un serveur ajoute une assiette et tout le décorum qui va avec sur notre table pour Tanya. Je me rapproche de Bella et regarde miss blonde avec incrédulité tout comme Bella.

- « Ça va te gêne pas Tanya ! » lui dit Bella

- « Quoi, il est où le mal… j'ai le droit de dîner avec vous… »

- « Tu aurais pu nous demander si nous étions d'accord non ? »

- « Pourquoi je l'aurais fait… Je suis sûre qu'Edward ici présent et ravie de mon intrusion… »

Je la regarde choqué… elle n'a pas compris que je ne m'intéresse pas à elle ? Dur de la feuille la blonde! Nous mangeons tranquillement en discutant Bella et moi. Tanya essaye de s'immiscer dans la conversation, mais elle ne comprend pas vraiment de quoi nous discutons. Bella est une littéraire née et j'ai beaucoup de plaisir à parler livres avec elle. Tanya fini par être excéder et s'énerve.

- « Dites! Vous savez que je suis là non ? »

- « Comment l'oublier ! » marmonna Bella

- « Qu'est-ce que t'a dit ? »

- « Rien… va y continue ta tirade ! »

- « Vous pourriez au moins discuter avec moi… »

- « Va y discute… quels sont tes sujet de conversation préféré ? »

- « Eh bien… j'aime parler des préférence… mhh… sexuelle ! »

Elle me regarde en disant la fin de cette phrase… j'ai un frisson d'horreur et Bella passe sa main sur ma cuisse. Tanya s'en aperçoit immédiatement.

- « Pourquoi tu le touches ? » dit-elle mauvaise.

- « En quoi ça te concerne ? »

- « Une femme comme toi… je ne cours aucun risque! Aucun bon coup ne pourra me filer sous le nez ! »

Je boues… comment ose-t-elle insulter Bella ? Merde, Bella vaut bien mieux que 15 Tanya. Je regarde Tanya droit dans les yeux.

- « Puis-je savoir ce que tu entends par "femme comme toi"? »

- « C'est assez évident. Un homme aussi beau que tu… ne peux décemment pas trouver cette naine si... comment dire ça sans être grossière? Mmm... fade à son gout… »

Bella est prête à lui sauter à la gorge. Je n'hésite pas et prend le visage de Bella entre mes mains et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Je gémis quand je sens sa langue jouer avec la mienne. Je me sépare à bout de souffle et regarde Tanya, qui a la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités.

- « Pourtant c'est dommage… Bella est totalement à mon gout… je déteste les blondes sans cervelle qui n'ont pour sujet de conversation les préférences sexuelle ! Sur ce, bonne soirée… »

J'entraîne Bella avec moi jusqu'à notre chambre. Elle est morte de rire… Je commande un dessert, et nous jouons ensemble une bonne partie de la nuit…

Le reste de notre voyage s'est très bien passé… Tanya est partie le lendemain et la société nous à envoyé une nouvelle hôtesse pour la remplacer. Bella et moi…ça dure toujours….


	33. Le club échangiste !

_**Voilà un nouvel Os.**_

**_En espérant qu'il vous plairas..._**

**_Nous attendons vos OS. N'hésitez pas...montrez nous de quoi vous êtes capable..._**

**_En attendant voici un nouvel Os..._**

* * *

**_PDV d'Edward :_**

Je vais réaliser mon fantasme ce soir… enfin…. ma compagne n'est pas portée sur le sexe, et j'avoue me faire chier avec elle au pieu. Donc ce soir, je l'entraîne avec moi dans un club échangiste… je veux tester d'autres femmes… surtout avant de décider si je dois me faire passer la corde au cou.

Je me présente….Edward Cullen, j'ai 25 ans et je suis prof d'aviation. J'ai rencontré Tanya au lycée… Elle me courait constamment après… ce n'est pas le genre de femme que l'on peut ignorer… grande, blonde, forte poitrine…. mais nulle au pieu… J'ai cédé à ses avances à l'université… elle s'est retrouvée dans la même fac que moi et là je n'ai plus pu l'ignorer, surtout que mon père voyait d'un bon œil cette liaison. Ma mère quant à elle ne supporte pas Tanya. Je sais que j'aurais son soutien au cas où je venais à me décider à la lâcher… car je l'envisage de plus en plus, mais je ne trouve pas le courage. Vous me direz que je suis un lâche… et bien c'est le cas…surtout avec elle. On va dire qu'elle risque de faire ma vie un enfer.

Ça fait quelque mois qu'elle me casse les pieds pour lui offrir La bague qui ferait d'elle la fiancée d'Edward Cullen… mais je lui ai proposé avant ça de faire une nouvelle expérience, quelque chose de nouveau….

_Flash-Back :_

_Je rentrais du boulot tranquillement quand Tanya vient me saluer. Nous ne vivons pas ensemble mais elle prend des libertés dans mon appartement._

- _Oh mon chou, t'es enfin rentré…_

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?_

- _Nous devons parler Edward… Mes parents veulent savoir quand nous ferons la soirée pour les fiançailles…_

- _Les fiançailles ?_

- _Oui, Edward, ça va faire 4 ans que nous sortons ensemble…. il serait peut-être temps de passer à la vitesse supérieur dans notre relation non ?_

- _Euh….._

- _Si tu ne te décides pas, j'organise la soirée et tu n'auras plus le choix…_

- _Tu ne peux pas faire ça… je ne suis pas prêt c'est tout…._

- _De toute façon tu n'es jamais prêt… Edward, je veux ce mariage et nos pères y sont favorables…_

- _J'en ai rien à foutre que nos pères y soient favorables, c'est notre vie privée et non la leur…je le ferais quand je serais prêt…._

- _Bien, j'organise alors, tu ne me laisse pas le choix…._

- _Non attend….j'ai une condition_

- _Laquelle ?_

- _Je veux expérimenter un truc nouveau… avant de faire…. Heu…. cette demande…_

- _Et quelle est-t-elle ?_

- _Je veux que nous allions dans un club échangiste…histoire de nous éclater un peu…_

_Le sourire de Tanya est tombé et son visage est devenu livide._

- _Pourquoi t'as besoin de ça ?_

- _J'ai besoin d'expérimenter… autre chose. Tu ne vas pas me le reprocher non ?_

- _Merde Edward….je ne te suffit pas ?_

- _Bah….._

- _Tu fais chier…. vous êtes tous les mêmes finalement….Ok pour ton club à la con….mais compte pas sur moi pour m'éclater…._

- _Ça te décoincerai ! murmure-je_

- _Qu'est-ce que t'a dit ?_

- _Rien…ok…je me renseigne et nous irons…Mais tu ne prévois rien en attendant c'est bien clair…_

_Elle a soufflé lourdement et elle est partie chez elle._

_Fin du Flash-Back_

Voilà comment ce soir, je nous entraîne là dedans. Tanya fait la gueule, mais je m'en fou…j'ai besoin de distraction et de quelqu'un qui ne sera pas complexé pour me chevaucher…ou être prise par derrière…ou enfin tout quoi. Tanya à part sa position du missionnaire, elle ne connaît rien d'autre et ne veux rien faire d'autre. Et après elle s'étonne que je lui demande ce genre de chose. Pourtant je me suis déjà pris la tête avec elle pour ça, mais rien n'y fait. Pour elle je suis un pervers, qui ne pense qu'avec ma queue. Elle n'a pas totalement tort, mais je suis un homme après tout….et un homme avec des besoins….Et des besoins qu'elle n'est pas foutue de calmer.

La boîte ouvre à 22h00 et il est 19h00…Je suis déjà excité…rien que la pensée de voir une autre femme, me faire ce que Tanya ne me fera jamais me donne la gaule. On toque à la porte. Je grogne en allant ouvrir. Tanya, se trouve derrière avec une robe rouge sang, très courte, ses cheveux remonté en un chignon classe, du maquillage assez prononcé et des chaussures à talons d'au moins 20 cm. Elle va où comme ça….faire le trottoir ?

- « Je devais venir te chercher non ? »

- « Oui, mais je voulais profiter de toi avant que nous partions, est-ce mal de vouloir… »

- « Entre vas-y…mais dis moi, tu vas sortir comme ça ? »

- « Oui pourquoi ? Tu trouves que ce n'est pas assez classe ? »

- « C'est surtout que j'ignorais que tu avais ce genre de …heu….tenue… »

- « Si…je les garde en réserve pour nous…. »

- « Ok…bon tu veux boire un truc ? je dois aller m'habiller… »

- « Je vais me servir….vas t'habiller…. »

Je la trouve trop sympa à mon gout….qu'est-ce qu'elle mijote ? Je file à la salle de bain pour me doucher. Je me frotte partout quand je sens un courant d'air entrez dans la cabine. Je me tourne et trouve une Tanya nue. Je la regarde les yeux écarquillés. Jamais elle n'est venue me rejoindre sous la douche.

- « Tu fais quoi là ? »

- « Je suis venu voir si tu n'avais pas besoin d'aide … »

- « Maintenant que tu le dit…J'ai besoin de me soulager…. »

Elle me regarde les yeux grands ouverts et baisse le regard vers mon membre. Si elle savait que ce n'est pas elle qui me fait cet effet, elle sortirait d'ici aussi rapidement…Je suis peut-être un rustre à lui demander ça, mais après tout, elle voulait pas jouer au yoyo non ?

- « Te soulager….mais tu ne peux pas le faire toi-même ? »

- « Alors c'est à ça que notre mariage va ressembler ? À ce que je me fasse du bien seul parce que tu refuses de faire quoi que ce soit ? »

- « Tu fais chier Edward, toujours pareil…. »

- « En même temps tu ne fais aucun effort… »

- « Et qui te dit qu'une fois mariée je ne ferais pas tout cela ? »

- « Pourquoi tu ne veux rien faire maintenant ? »

- « Je préfère attendre d'être mariée… »

- « Tanya, tu es loin d'être une sainte, mariage ou non, tu ne changeras pas… »

- « Tu n'en sais rien… »

- « Ouais, bon je peux finir ? »

- « Je t'attends au salon… »

- « Ok…. »

Comment je dois réagir, même me soulager elle ne veut pas le faire…pfft et dire qu'au lycée elle baisait avec tout ce qui avait une queue entre les jambes….

Je fini par sortir de la salle de bain et je vais m'habiller d'un jeans noir et d'une chemise blanche. J'essaye de me coiffer mais pas moyen…les filles aime bien mes cheveux en bataille généralement. Je vais retrouver Tanya dans le salon qui regarde par la baie vitré…

- « Je suis prêt… »

- « Et ben on peut dire que tu es pressé de t'éclater… »

- « C'est le cas…pas toi ? »

- « Non, je ne suis pas pour l'infidélité… »

- « Et ta tenue c'est pour faire jolie peut-être ? »

Elle me regarde mauvaise mais ne commente pas. Je prends ma veste et nous partons manger un morceau avant. Il nous faut des forces. Tanya ne parle pas, elle se contente de faire la tête. Je la laisse dans ses pensées et l'entraîne avec moi quand il est presque l'heure.

Nous entrons dans la boîte, Tanya et littéralement agrippé à ma main, les hommes la regarde avec un certain intérêt et je ne dis rien, qu'elle s'éclate….Nous nous installons à une table et je regarde autour de moi. Il y a beaucoup de femmes. Des femmes assez mures, des jeunes….mais une seule attire mon attention. Je commande nos verres et en fais envoyer un mot à la jolie brune au bar. Je regarde Tanya qui n'est pas vraiment à l'aise.

- « Déstresse…amuses toi, tu as carte blanche…. »

- « Ok ! »

Elle me lance un sourire mauvais et va sur la piste de danse, je la regarde quelque seconde et reporte mon attention à la jolie brune qui me fait un sourire en portant son verre à ses lèvres. Mhhh….ses lèvres…je les mordrais bien….je lui souris et me lève. Je jette un coup d'œil à Tanya qui a l'air de s'éclater, prise en sandwich entre deux mecs. Elle a un grand sourire…je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle.

Je me dirige vers la belle brune…En m'approchant je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder ses courbes, sa robe bleu nuit à dos nue lui va à merveille…ses longues jambes….que j'imagine entourer autour de moi me fond de l'effet…Sa chute de rein me donne envie de la caresser….Je m'installe sur le tabouret près d'elle et porte mon verre à mes lèvres.

- « Bonsoir…. »

- « Bonsoir…. »

- « Belle soirée…. »

- « Oui, c'est assez chaud ! » dit-elle en me fixant.

Je me noie dans ses yeux chocolat sans fond….son regard et magnifique, expressif…merde….mon cœur bas plus vite…putain je la veux ici et maintenant….Je décide de me présenter…

- « Je m'appelle Edward ! »

- « Je suis Bella ! »

- « Tu es venue seule ? »

- « Je suis venue avec un ami qui doit déjà être occupé….et toi ? »

- « Avec "ma compagne"…elle s'éclate déjà…et tant mieux… »

- « Tu veux venir jouer avec moi ? »

Au moins elle est direct…Je lui prends la main…et l'entraîne avec moi à l'étage. Il y a beaucoup de chambres et beaucoup de gémissements de toutes sortes. Je suis excité au possible…J'ouvre une porte au fond du couloir, et nous entrons tous les deux. Je referme la porte à clé, je ne veux pas être dérangé. Bella fait le tour de la pièce et me regarde avec un petit sourire sexy et s'approche de moi.

- « Alors Edward….que cherches-tu exactement ? »

Mhhh…sa voix et sexy, rauque…

- « Je cherche à m'amuser, à trouver le plaisir que je n'ai pas eu depuis longtemps…Je peux être franc avec toi? J'imagine que oui autrement on ne serait pas là... je veux retrouver ce qui fait de moi un homme. Un vrai. Et toi, tu me fais cet effet là. Je veux éviter tout ce qui a rapport avec la position du missionnaire, parce que c'est la seule que ma... que la femme avec laquelle je suis venu accepte de pratiquer... et toi ? »

- « Pareil…mais ta compagne ne te satisfait pas ? »

- « Non, sinon je ne serais pas là… »

- « Très bien…alors je sens que nous allons bien nous entendre… »

Je m'approche d'elle… tel un lion vers sa proie et je la plaque contre le mur….Je me colle à elle sans aucune hésitation et attaque sa bouche… Elle gémit quand ma langue caresse ses lèvres et m'ouvre la bouche. Je gémis à mon tour en sentant sa langue découvrir la mienne. Des frissons inconnus se répandent dans mon corps. Même du temps glorieux de ma découverte de Tanya (ou d'une façon plus réaliste, lorsque j'ai enfin accepté de coucher avec Tanya), jamais je n'ai ressenti cela. C'est comme si mon corps était en ébullition. Comme si chaque atome de mon être n'attendait qu'elle pour se réveiller, danser et exploser.

Mes mains caressent les courbes tellement féminine de ma partenaire. Brûlant tout sur leur passage. Oublié le fait d'être en couple. Nous sommes juste un homme et une femme dont les sens exacerbés attisent une attirance folle. Brutalement, elle me repousse, me laisse avec une sensation de vide, ma poitrine se soulevant avec rapidité face à l'intensité de ce que mon cœur ressent. J'écarquille les yeux, incrédule et frétillant, lorsqu'elle commence à se déshabiller. Sensuellement. Lentement. Divinement. Parfaitement. Ôtant sa robe, puis ses sous-vêtements. Mes yeux sont rivés sur le petit triangle de toison. Mmm... une femme, une vraie qui ne veut pas jouer à la petite fille en ôtant tout poil... et me sens durcir encore plus lorsque je vois les petites perles de son miel fixée sur son antre.

Ce qui la rend plus désirable encore, c'est qu'elle a gardé ses talons hauts. Nue et en talons aiguille. Je vais mourir de combustion spontanée.

Elle veut se rapprocher de moi mais je l'arrête d'un geste. Et commence à mon tour à retirer mes barrières vestimentaires inutiles. Et souris lorsque ses yeux s'écarquillent devant mon sexe tendu, droit et fier. Glorieux. Oui chéri, je suis impressionnant. Je sais. Et tu vas bientôt pouvoir te rendre compte à quel point.

– « C'est toi qui me rend comme ça. Jamais elle n'a été aussi grosse et aussi... impatiente »

– « Mmm.. magnifique » soupire-t-elle en se léchant les lèvres.

Elle se rapproche et me pousse. Je tombe assis sur le lit, tremblant d'impatience. Elle effleure mes cuisses, chaque caresse se rapprochant de ma queue qui frétille, mais sans jamais la toucher.

– « Bella. Arrêtons de jouer »

– « Mmm... je ne joues pas. J'aime regarder ta bite. Elle est tellement... divine »

Sans que je m'y attende, elle lèche tout mon engin d'un coup de langue appliqué et précis. Je serre les dents face au déferlement de plaisir qui m'assaille. Et fait bouger mes hanches inconsciemment lorsqu'elle m'enfourne littéralement dans sa petite bouche chaude et humide. Trop bon. Incapable de me retenir, j'empoigne sa chevelure soyeuse et commence à imprimer un mouvement délectable, me repaissant de me voir entrer et sortir d'elle. Je sens mon estomac se contracter. Je ne vais pas durer longtemps tant sa bouche est parfaite. Je m'arrache à cette torture divine et la relevant, envahis une fois de plus sa bouche de ma langue assoiffée.

Elle me chevauche et frotte sa douceur contre moi. Nous arrachant des gémissements fous. Besoin de plus. Toujours plus.

– « Bella, je... j'ai envi d'être en toi »

– « Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors... tu crois que ce sont les chutes du Niagara qui se sont invitées dans la culotte que je n'ai pas ou bien? J'ai attendu une éternité pour ressentir un tel désir pour un mec. Tu vas me faire attendre encore combien de temps petit sadique? »

Riant à ses paroles, je saisis dans le vase un des milliers de préservatifs qui attendent sagement d'être utilisé. Puis le lui tendant, regarde fasciné comme elle le déchire de sa bouche pulpeuse, avant de laisser tomber l'emballage puis de dérouler rapidement et efficacement le latex sur ma bête. Le regard rivés, chacun de nous plongés dans les yeux de l'autre, elle s'amuse à serrer mon pénis avant de se soulever et de s'empaler. Doucement. Doucement.

Je ne veux pas perdre le contact, mais instinctivement, je ferme les yeux, savourant sa progression. Jouissant des gémissements qui habitent la pièce.

– « Oh, Bella... tu es... serrée... douce... putain »

– « Je... oh... Edward... je me sens si pleine... tu me remplis... oh putain! »

Nous commençons une valse lente et grisante. Elle et ses coups de bassin qui me rendent fou. Moi et mes rencontres, m'inscrivant dans ses chaires délicates. Mes mains guidant sa danse folle qui nous rapproche à chaque pas du Paradis. Montant. Descendant. Tournoyant. Mouvements millénaires de l'accouplement, fusion de nos corps. Je sens le feu dans mes reins. Le feu. Celui que je n'ai jamais ressenti avec l'autre. Le feu volcanique. Dévastateur. Emportant tout sur son passage. Puissance ultime. Je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir lorsque je sens ses parois se refermer autour de moi, me massant... je soulève ses fesses et imprime un mouvement plus fort encore, incroyablement plus fort. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie, qu'elle hurle, qu'elle jouisse autour de ma queue en folie. Et même à travers le plastique qui nous préserve, je ressens si fort son apothéose qu'elle finit par entraîner la mienne. Et je jouis. Saccadé. Fort. Bien plus fort que dans toute ma vie sexuelle réunie. Jamais ça n'a été aussi bon. Jamais.

Bella retombe mollement sur moi, nous reprenons notre respiration….oh comme nous sommes en parfaite harmonie…en apothéose…Bella se retire et je ressens un vide immense directement…je n'ai pas eu mon compte…est-ce que je l'aurais un jour ? J'enlève la capote et m'allonge à ses côtés. Cette femme fait ressortir mes plus bas instincts…Elle s'allonge près de moi, et je regarde son visage parfait…ses joues rougis par l'orgasme…ses yeux brillants…Oh mon dieu…mon cœur se resserre à la pensée que je n'aurais peut-être que cette soirée en sa compagnie….

Je l'embrasse tendrement et ma queue se remet au garde à vous…Bella sourit et reprend un préservatif qu'elle m'enfile rapidement. Je la met à quatre pattes et sans cérémonie la pénètre vivement…Oh putain, je la sens encore mieux comme ça…Bella gémis fortement et je la martèle…vite…sans interruption…je sens la chaleur dans mes reins revenir, je sens Bella gémir encore plus fortement…je vais lui caresser son clitoris et elle part dans un orgasme fulgurant…Je la suis après 2 coup de reins supplémentaires…Je m'effondre sur Bella, les jambes coupés…épuisé de tous ce plaisir…Je me retire, enlève la protection et l'attire dans mes bras…

- « Bella…c'était… »

- « Ouais…c'était fabuleux…géant…la meilleure partie de jambes en l'air de ma vie… »

- « Tout comme moi…j'ai vraiment pas envie que ça s'arrête… »

- « Moi non plus…Merde ! »

- « Quoi ? »

- « J'étais venue ici dans le but de m'éclater…et toi tu arrives…et tu fais tomber toutes mes barrières… »

- « En venant ici, je ne chercher que de la baise…mais comme toi, je vois tout différemment maintenant… »

- « Tu veux faire quoi ? »

- « Déjà je veux partir d'ici… »

- « Mais… »

- « Avec toi…Je veux t'emmener à mon appartement et profiter de toi aussi longtemps que je le pourrais… »

- « J'aime bien ton plan… »

Elle me sourit et m'embrasse tendrement. Nous nous rhabillons rapidement et nous sortons de la chambre main dans la main. Nous franchissons le couloir et je suis attiré par des hurlements. Intrigué, je pousse la porte et le spectacle qui se joue devant moi me met dans une colère noir.

J'explique…Tanya, à quatre pattes sur un lit, avec un homme en dessous d'elle qui lui pénètre la chatte, et un homme au-dessus d'elle qui lui prend le cul…Je suis en colère car elle m'a toujours refusé de la prendre par là…et là…aucune pudeur…rien…nada…J'entre dans la pièce. Je tiens toujours la main de Bella et je m'approche du lit…Tanya tourne la tête vers moi et quand nos yeux se croisent elle reste muette…Les mecs qui la saute arrêtent tout mouvement…

- « Eh bien….toi qui te fais passer pour une sainte nitouche… »

- « Tu m'as dit de m'amuser… »

- « Certes…mais de t'amuser à faire des choses que tu me refusse depuis plus de 4 ans peut-être pas… »

- « J'expérimente…. »

- « Bien sur…prends moi pour un con…vu les cris que tu pousses tu n'en es pas à ton première essai…C'est bien Tanya tu m'as assez pris pour un con…Aucun mariage, aucunes fiançailles…rien…tu expliqueras la raison à tes chère parents…sur ce…bonne bourre… »

Elle regarde Bella mauvaise puis moi…

- « C'était ton idée j'te signale… »

- « Oui, je le conçois…Mais si tu m'avais dit plus tôt que tu étais adeptes de ce genre de pratique, peut-être que je ne t'aurais rien demandé…tu m'aurais largement suffit… »

Je ne la laisse pas argumenter et je sors de la pièce avec Bella. Je l'embrasse tendrement et nous sortons. Dehors elle rencontre son ami.

- « Jack, tu as terminé ? »

- « Ouais…et toi…tu m'as l'air bien accompagné… »

- « C'est exact…tu peux rentrer, je ne risque rien… »

Le dit jack me regarde avec un air gourmand…je frissonne et regarde ailleurs.

- « J'te dit à plus tard Jack… »

- « Bye Bell's… »

Bella me tire la main et je la conduis à ma voiture. Je mets le contact et part en direction de mon appartement. Demain je ferais changer les serrures au cas où Tanya n'est pas saisis…et je ne veux pas être dérangé avec Bella…Pour nous un nouveau départ…enfin j'espère….


	34. Le baron et la Comptesse !

_**Voilà un nouvel Os.**_

**_En espérant qu'il vous plairas..._**

**_Nous attendons vos OS. N'hésitez pas...montrez nous de quoi vous êtes capable..._**

**_En attendant voici un nouvel Os..._**

* * *

Le Baron et la Comtesse

- « Bonjour Monseigneur... avez-vous bien dormi? »

- « Fort bien Taylor, fort bien... »

- « Que désirez-vous pour votre petit-déjeuner Monseigneur? »

- « Dites-moi Taylor... cela fait combien de temps que vous travaillez pour moi? »

- « J'ai été au service de feu de votre père et maintenant au vôtre Monseigneur depuis si longtemps que j'ai l'impression d'appartenir à cette demeure Monseigneur »

- « Taylor... vous m'avez vu naître, vous m'avez vu grandir... je vais demander de ne pas être aussi cérémonieux avec moi... un homme qui a changé mes couches devrait être un peu plus détendu en ma présence! »

- « Si tel est votre bon plaisir Monseigneur »

- « Voilà! Vous recommencez Taylor! Je vous ai demandé un million de fois de m'appeler Edward »

- « Jamais je ne pourrais Monseigneur »

- « Vous êtes pire qu'une femme Taylor! Têtu, obstiné... »

- « Monseigneur me flatte! Dieu seul sait comme j'aimerai continuer à bavarder avec vous comme toute bonne épouse qui se respecte, mais je dois rappeler à Monseigneur que votre mère a décidé d'organiser un bal en votre honneur et qu'elle souhaiterait vous voir afin de régler les derniers détails »

- « Oh... j'avais oublié... dommage que Mère n'en ait pas fait autant! Combien pensez-vous qu'elle ait invité de donzelles? »

- « Je ne saurai trouver de mots afin de vous rassurer Monseigneur... mais plus que la dernière fois, vous pouvez en être certain! »

- « C'est bien ce que je crains le plus! Merci Taylor, vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations, je m'occuperai de moi comme un grand pour une fois! »

- « Si tel est votre bon plaisir... »

- « Taylor! »

Secouant la tête, je me lève et m'étire. Ah, que serait ma vie sans Taylor? Fidèle et constant. Pas comme ma chère Mère. Qui depuis la mort de Père s'est mise en tête de me trouver L'épouse. La femme de ma vie... à mon sens, c'est parce qu'elle souhaite plus que tout au monde pouponner, qu'importe la femme que j'épouserai... tant qu'elle enfante... secouant la tête, après mes ablutions matinales, je pars affronter Mère. Pourvu qu'elle ait gardé un minimum du sens des proportions!

- « Ah, Edward! »

- « Mère »

- « Voici la liste des invitées de ce soir... avec leur photo! Regardes-les, peut-être trouveras-tu ton bonheur »

- « Mère... cette obsession que vous avez à vouloir me trouver épouse à toute fin est assez... envahissante! Ne devriez-vous point vous consacrer d'avantage au bridge ou au jardinage? »

- « Edward! Je fais tout cela pour toi tu le sais bien! Avant de rejoindre les Cieux, je veux te voir heureux en ménage, et je veux connaître mes petits-enfants! Sans compter que tu es le dernier Baron Cullen, il me faut vérifier que notre nom perdure! »

- « Je peux concevoir cela Mère, mais toutes ces... enfin, les jeunes filles à marier sont tellement... tellement... comment dire cela sans paraître grossier? »

- « Allons mon chéri. L'amour sonnera à ta porte... mais il faut que tu aies l'esprit ouvert et que tu ne refuses pas de le croiser... »

- « N'est-ce pas déjà ce que je fais en vous laissant me montrer comme un objet dans vos soirées? »

- « Edward! Tu es vraiment très drôle! Allez, va donc faire ce que tu as à faire, je m'occuperai des détails. »

- « Merci Mère »

- « Ne sois pas en retard »

- « Je ne manquerai cela pour rien au monde! » dis-je en l'embrassant sur le front.

J'enfourche mon cheval et pars me promener dans la campagne, laissant le calme et le silence peu à peu m'envahir. Bien sûr, je désire aussi me marier, trouver mon âme sœur. Mais je n'attends rien de ces sauteries où ces demoiselles ressemblent toutes à des arbres de Noël et minaudent à n'en plus finir. Surtout une! Rien qu'à y penser, mon corps se glace d'effroi. Pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas présente ce soir. Ça serait au-dessus de mes forces!

Je comprends ma mère. Très bien. Je sais que le temps passe et que... elle veut comment dire? Serrer un morceau d'éternité dans ses bras en ayant un bébé à cajoler... mais... j'ai été élevé dans cette idée que notre nom devait perdurer... or, nous sommes l'une des plus vieilles familles existant ici... et même si le vingtième siècle est présent, certaines choses ne changent pas. Beaucoup d'autres ont évolués, heureusement! Je ne me serai pas vu épouser une femme qu'on m'aurait choisi juste pour perpétuer notre nom... Surtout si elle devait s'appeler... Tanya... Heureusement qu'on n'est plus à je ne sais quel siècle parce que l'idée même qu'elle... que je doive avec elle... arg, non... non... autant me faire castrer tout de suite!

Au loin, j'aperçois une silhouette. Je laisse les rênes à mon cheval qui nous dirige vers... mon cœur sursaute. Une petite femme, habillée élégamment.

Là, debout sur mon cheval, je la salue. Elle lève la tête vers moi et j'entends... oui, j'entends des cloches. Des carillons. Des anges jouant de la harpe.

- « Bonjour Mademoiselle. Êtes-vous perdue? »

- « Non Monseigneur... pas perdue... mais... ma diligence a eu... quelques mésaventures... »

- « Permettez-moi de me présenter... Baron Edward Cullen »

- « Comtesse Bella Swan »

- « Comtesse Bella Swan... il ne sied point à quelqu'un de votre rang de devoir marcher ainsi. Permettez-moi de vous escorter jusqu'à ma demeure, juchée sur mon étalon docile »

- « Oh, certes Baron, certes... vous me faites grand honneur »

- « L'honneur est pour moi face à votre éclatante beauté... »

- « Vous n'êtes qu'un vil flatteur »

- « Certes non, car les mots manquent pour exprimer le plaisir de mon regard à admirer votre silhouette divine, et je ne pourrais en dire davantage au risque de vous faire rougir par des propos déplacés »

- « Vous être la bonté même Monseigneur... toutefois, je ne désirerais point que ma cousine se retrouvât seule »

- « Fort bien gente Demoiselle. Je suis votre chevalier servant »

Eh bien, dans ces cas, là, il vaut mieux avoir pris connaissance de la demoiselle en question avant de lancer de grandes phrases pompeuses. Nous rapprochant du carrosse, je vois mon pire cauchemar. Et me crispe. Non. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au ciel pour mériter cela?

- « EDWARD! Merveilleux! Tu es là! Je n'en peux plus de ces corsets et autres... et ces carrosses, mais c'est épouvantable! Viens m'aider! Ah, Bella, tu as été efficace pour une fois, tu as trouvé de l'aide! Arrête de rester là comme une potiche, ces robes sont lourdes! Viens m'aider!»

- « Hum... heu... Miss Denali, je crois que nous devrions, la Comtesse Swan et moi-même partir devant et faire venir le réparateur, cela semblerait plus judicieux »

- « Non, vous n'avez qu'à envoyer Bella, et vous, cher Baron, vous restez avec moi? »

- « Non, la Comtesse ne connaît pas les environs. Au plus vite nous serons partis, au plus vite nous serons revenus, n'est-ce pas? »

- « Si vous le dîtes! Oh, Bella, n'oublie pas de l'eau minérale, et ces gâteaux à l'amande qui me rendent folle sans eux... Edward… Tu sais que je peux vraiment te tenir compagnie? De façon particulièrement agréable... »

- « Merci... mais non merci »

Aussi rapidement que possible et aussi élégamment que possible, je saisis le doux coude de la comtesse et nous éloigne de cette… cette... chose furieuse et exigeante et qui me fait toujours autant d'effet. Je veux dire autant d'effet d'horreur.

- « Tout va bien Bella? Vous permettez que... »

- « Oh, Baron, vous êtes... si... comme le prince Charmant... elle est parfois si… autoritaire. J'ai du mal... dieu, je ne devrais pas oser dire ces choses aussi crûment »

- « Nous partageons les mêmes sentiments. J'ai... je... pardon, il s'agit de votre cousine et je ne voudrais pas paraître grossier... Aurais-je le plaisir de vous compter parmi nos invités ce soir? »

- « Pour sur... nous sommes venues pour cela cher Baron »

- « Je vous en prie... appelez-moi Edward »

- « Seulement si vous m'appelez Bella »

- « Vous êtes... divine. Le savez-vous? J'imagine qu'une cohorte de prétendants... »

- « Non, certes non! Edward, enfin, vous m'avez bien regardé? Je suis bien banale, je suis... tellement différente de ce que les hommes recherchent! »

- « Que savez-vous de ce que les hommes... »

- « Oh, une grande blonde... vous voyez! »

- « Non. Je ne vois pas ». Je l'arrête et plonge mon regard dans le sien. « Je ne vois pas car vous, _vous_ êtes une femme, une vraie, une femme tellement belle... tellement... si j'osais... »

- « Vous? »

Je la regarde. Dieu qu'elle est belle. Sa peau si blanche. Ses yeux si profonds, sombres. Puissants. Nous sommes là, perdus en pleine campagne. Mon cheval nous suivant pendant que nous devisons, marchant tranquillement. Et je sens de plus en plus fort en moi cette petite voix, ces élans qui me poussent vers elle. Je me retiens. Gentleman. Mère m'a élevé ainsi... Et pourtant, au fur et à mesure de nos pas, nous nous rapprochons. Indiciblement. Que cela soit notre conversation banale que nos corps... et plus la promenade se prolonge et plus nos corps frémissent, se frôlant, se cherchant tels deux insectes attirés par la flamme de la bougie. Brûler. Oui, je le veux. Mais le veut-elle? Je la regarde, bien trop souvent et bien plus longuement que la bienséance m'y autorise, mais à chaque fois, elle rosit, rosit... ses joues s'enflamment mais pas aussi fort que mon cœur.

Je n'ai jamais été timide. Mais là... elle est si belle, si douce, si chaleureuse, franche et directe. Elle m'envoûte de ses grands yeux, elle... mon corps ne peut faire autrement que d'être porté vers elle.

N'écoutant plus rien que ces élans qui me poussent, je m'arrête et lui attrape la main. La colle contre ma poitrine, espérant qu'elle puisse entendre les battements désordonnés de mon cœur que je n'ai jamais senti aussi vivant.

Elle me regarde. Je plonge dans la chaleur et la profondeur de son regard chocolat.

- « Bella... si j'osais... trouveriez-vous déplacé que je... »

- « Non Edward »

Et avec cela, ma bouche s'écrase sur la sienne. La goûtant. La faisant mienne. Petit morceau de paradis. Mais ce n'est pas assez, ça ne pourra jamais être assez. Surtout avec mon sexe qui hurle dans sa prison vestimentaire. Mais ça ne se fait pas de se jeter sur une... Comtesse. Non, définitivement...

Quoi que si elle continue de m'étreindre de cette manière, de glisser ses mains dans mon dos, d'emprisonner mes fesses dans ses mains et de se frotter à moi de cette manière... « La Comtesse était coquine ». Voilà. Et dieu que ce trait de caractère est bon. Je suis trop bon vivant pour ne pas... apprécier cet état de fait allons-nous dire. Et un petit « retroussage » champêtre est un exercice des plus... comment dire? Des plus printaniers! Mes mains épousent sa taille fine que je devine souple même enserré dans le carcan de son corset. Elles descendent sans permission palper ses fesses rondes et fermes. Saleté de jupons qui m'empêchent de toucher à la soie de sa peau! Tant pis! Soyons... fous et rustres!

Fébrilement, je soulève ses jupes et enfin, m'électrifie de la chaleur de son épiderme. Dieu, une telle douceur! Oh, la Comtesse est définitivement une coquine libertine. Mon sexe emprisonné cherche toutes les solutions pour s'enfuir de mon pantalon. Elle ne porte pas de culotte. Si, en fait, si, c'est bien un sous-vêtement, mais tellement fin... un… string? Oui! Formidable. J'arrache comme le manant que je suis cette pièce de lingerie superflue et trouve la chaire délicate entre ses cuisses. Magnifique. Douce et chaude et humide. Divine. Paradisiaque.

– « Comtesse Bella... vous me rendez fou »

– « Non Baron... c'est vous qui me rendez... si vous arrêtez, c'est moi qui deviendrait folle »

– « Qui dit que je compte m'arrêter en si bon chemin? »

– « Oh... taisez-vous grand fou et continuer vos traitements »

Oubliée toute bonne éducation! Est-ce que ça se fait de prendre sauvagement une Comtesse contre un arbre? Je ne sais pas et sincèrement, en cet instant ci, je m'en contre-fiche! Surtout lorsque ses petits doigts fins déboutonnent mon vêtement et qu'elle se saisit de mon engin fou et lui imprime un mouvement divin. Sans plus y réfléchir, je saisis un préservatif et déchire l'emballage de mes dents acérées, et reste coi lorsqu'elle l'attrape et le déroule prestement sur mon pénis, me donnant l'autorisation de pénétrer son sanctuaire.

Sa jambe vient s'enrouler naturellement autour de ma taille, pendant que la soulevant je me positionne, puis la pénètre brutalement. Mon Dieu. Parfaite. Elle est parfaite. Serrée et chaude. Parfaite. La campagne résonne de nos cris bestiaux, mais qu'importe, pour moi, ces sons sont les carillons du ciel qui viennent bénir notre union. Chaque poussée en elle est comme une révélation. Je suis enfin chez moi. Je suis enfin complet. Elle est faite pour me recevoir comme je suis fait pour la remplir. Cette vérité explose en moi pendant que je jouis longuement dans ses entrailles lorsque je la sens se resserrer autour de moi et qu'elle crie son abandon aux cieux.

Le souffle court, je plonge mon regard dans ses magnifiques pupilles sombres. Elle est là. Devant moi. La femme de ma vie. Je pourrais chercher une vie entière, je pourrais parcourir les océans, jamais je ne pourrais trouver une femme pour laquelle je ressens une telle attirance.

– « Comtesse... vous êtes parfaite »

– « Vous en êtes un autre mon cher »

– « Voulez-vous m'épouser? »

– « N'est-ce pas un peu prématuré? »

– « Non! Lorsqu'on a découvert l'Amour, il n'est aucun nécessité d'attendre »

– « Mais... »

– « Ah, et bien je vous retrouve enfin! Edward! Franchement! Combien de temps vous faut-il pour aller chercher du secours! Ça fait des heures que j'attends! C'est intolérable! Vraiment! Mais... que faites-vous avec cette bécasse? »

– « Cela ne vous regarde guère »

– « Ah, je comprends! C'est encore ma crétine de cousine qui t'as empêché d'avancer! Qu'a-t-elle encore fait? Elle s'est cassé la figure de cheval? Elle s'est tordu la cheville? Elle est d'une maladresse! Je suis désolée Edward que tu aies du la supporter aussi longtemps. Enfin, maintenant, tu es sauvé, je suis là. Viens, donnes-moi ton bras et hâtons-nous, je suis sûre qu'un de tes laquais pourra revenir chercher mes bagages, accompagnes-moi jusque chez toi! Pourvu que je trouve le temps de me reposer avant le bal. Il faut quand même du temps pour se rendre magnifique. Autant te dire que c'est peine perdue pour Bella, mais enfin... Edward! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

– « Je crois que j'en ai assez entendu Madame! Si vous étiez un homme, je vous provoquerai en duel et vous pourfendrais! »

– « Oh, ça va mon chou! Garde tes grands airs pour ce soir! Cette histoire de bal déguisé commence à me chauffer sur le haricot je peux te le garantir »

– « Personne ne vous as demandé de venir »

– « Comment? Mais un bal sans une beauté comme moi serait totalement raté! Allons, c'est la chaleur qui te fait dire n'importe quoi! Tu sais très bien que tu es amoureux de moi, et ça, mon chéri, ça ne changera jamais! »

– « Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas, Miss Denali? Je ne t'aime pas. Je ne t'aimerai jamais. Je ne veux pas de toi! »

– « Le soleil est vraiment très fort ici n'est-ce pas? Allez, je te pardonne, maintenant, on y va! J'ai hâte que tout le monde sache que je suis ta fiancée! »

– «Il suffit! Je ne t'aime pas! Je ne t'aimerai jamais! J'aime Bella, ici présente, et rien ne changera ça »

– « Arrête cette blague de mauvais goût! Franchement, tu ne veux quand même pas que je te supplie n'est-ce pas? Comment pourrais-tu refuser ce corps parfait qui n'attend que toi? Hum? Cet esprit brillant qui est le mien? Hum? Franchement? »

– « Oh, mais je préfère laisser ça à quelqu'un d'autre! Je viens de trouver le bonheur. Il est là. À mes côtés. Bella »

– « Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Bella? Mais tu l'as vu? Elle est... quelconque! Elle ne m'arrive pas à la cheville! Arrête, si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle! »

– « Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie et si tu continues à être aussi désagréable, je te promets que femme ou pas femme, tu vas te prendre mon poing dans la figure! »

– « Franchement, c'est ridicule! Tu veux me rendre jalouse? Mais choisis donc une autre fille que ça! »

Et paf. Je vois la joue de Tanya imprimée d'une main. Parfait!

– « Ça fait trop longtemps que je te supporte, que je subis tes dénigrements, tes bassesses, tes aires supérieures de duchesse, ça suffit maintenant! À force de t'entendre me rabaisser, j'ai fini par croire que je n'étais qu'une pauvre fille moche qui n'était bonne qu'à ramasser tes miettes. Mais aujourd'hui, tout ça est terminé. Edward... ma réponse est oui. Lorsqu'on se rencontre comme on vient de le faire... tu as raison, on ne doit pas passer à côté de ça » dit Bella, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

Je la regarde, me noyant en elle et sentant un bonheur incroyable qui se répand dans mes veines, réchauffant mon cœur comme celui d'un enfant le matin de Noël.

Nous laissons derrière nous une Tanya déconfite, et main dans la main, rentrons, profitant d'une promenade romantique. Comme le scellement d'une promesse, la promesse d'une éternité d'amour. Je t'aime ma Belle Comtesse. Pour toujours.


	35. Le club de striptease !

_**Voilà un nouvel Os.**_

**_En espérant qu'il vous plairas..._**

**_Nous attendons vos OS. N'hésitez pas...montrez nous de quoi vous êtes capable..._**

**_En attendant voici un nouvel Os..._**

* * *

Le club de strip-tease !

**_PDV d'Edward :_**

Je ne suis qu'un homme…mais un homme qui profite des plaisirs de la chaire. J'aime regarder les belles femmes, j'aime profiter de leur corps…ma famille n'approuve pas du tout ce que je fais…après tout ils ne sont pas moi. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête…ils ne savent pas que j'aime aller dans les clubs de strip…juste pour mon plaisir…Je ne veux juste pas m'attacher…

Ce soir je vais comme d'habitude au club de strip-tease…les filles là-bas généralement donnent leur corps pour quelques billets. Je choisis quand même…je ne prends jamais une blonde, une rousse, je fais attention à leur conversation aussi…je suis un homme cultivé et une femme qui parle pour ne rien dire me tape sur les nerfs plus qu'autre chose.

Je m'habille de ma chemise noir, deux boutons ouvert sur le devant, mon jeans noir, qui d'après certaines met bien mes fesses en valeur, mes chaussures noires, mon portefeuille et j'y vais. Le videur me laisse rentrer et je vais m'installer à une table au fond pour voir un peu quelles sont les filles ce soir. Je commande un scotch et je vois une blonde qui se dandine sur scène me regarder avec insistance. Ses yeux bleus ne montrent pas grand-chose, sa poitrine ne bouge même pas face à ses mouvements…beurk…elle doit être nouvelle, je ne l'ai jamais vu dans les parages. Je regarde les autres filles…je les connais toutes et franchement à part bien danser, elles ne savent pas faire grand-chose d'autre. Pour ce soir je vais simplement profiter du spectacle…

J'en suis à mon troisième scotch quand la blonde aux seins énormes s'approche de moi en se déhanchant…Je cache ma grimace de dégout qui pointe face à son regard de braise…elle essaye de me charmer en venant se coller à moi…

- « Tu veux un petit show privé mon chou ? »

- « Désolé, pas ce soir… »

- « C'est dommage, je suis douée pour les show privés…comme pour autre chose d'ailleurs ! »

- « Est-ce une tentative de drague non voilée ? »

- « D'après les autres filles, tu aimes bien profiter des strip-teaseuses…et depuis que je t'ai aperçu, je n'ai qu'une hâte c'est de m'occuper de toi personnellement… »

- « Je vais certainement te vexer, mais je n'ai aucune envie qu'on s'occupe de moi ce soir…et pour tout te dire…je ne touche pas aux blondes… »

- « Bien…. »

Elle repart rapidement. Je trouve qu'elle l'a plutôt bien pris. Je finis mon scotch et je rentre chez moi. La blonde m'a refroidi les ardeurs et c'est après une bonne douche que je file me coucher….

Le lendemain je vais bosser, mon père m'attend dans mon bureau. Je suis en froid avec lui car je refuse de me caser et de fonder une famille. Il rêve de devenir grand-père et moi je rêve uniquement de ma prochaine proie. Donc forcément il ne peut pas trop apprécier. Mais je m'en fou, je mène ma vie comme je l'entends. Je dirige mon entreprise comme je l'entends et je fais ce que je veux quand j'en ai envie. Je plein les pauvres jeunes dont les parents sont constamment derrière eux…Je salue mon père d'une poignée de main.

- « Que me vaut cette charmante visite ? Tu n'es pas à l'hôpital avec tes patients ? »

- « Edward… » gronde-t-il

- « Bon d'accord…alors que veux-tu ? »

- « Ta mère organise un repas avec des vieux amis. Nous voudrions que tu sois présent… »

- « En quelle honneur, d'habitude je ne suis pas convié ? »

- « Edward…Je suis là parce ta mère veux que tu sois présent…donc s'il te plaît… »

- « Qui sont ses amis ? »

- « Tu ne les connais pas…ils viennent d'emménager ici à San Francisco et ils nous ont prévenu. »

- « D'accord….c'est quand ? »

- « Samedi soir… »

Je gémis…non, j'ai besoin de trouver une fille et y a que le samedi que c'est presque faisable…mon père me regarde durement…

- « Edward, pense à ta mère au lieu de penser à qui tu vas pouvoir sauter… »

Je sursaute violemment, comment il a deviné…et surtout il n'a jamais parlé aussi vulgairement.

- « Edward, je connais tes habitudes…donc pense à ta mère… »

- « Ok je serais là…quelle heure ? »

- « 19h00 et tache d'être à l'heure… »

- « Bien…bon si tu veux bien m'excuser j'ai du boulot maintenant… »

- « A samedi… »

Il quitte enfin mon bureau…je soupire un dîner long et chiant à mourir…une soirée de râpé…Pourquoi je dois être présent ? J'espère que leurs amis n'ont pas une fille et qu'ils vont essayer de me caser avec elle…je verrais bien plus tard, en attendant j'ai des rendez-vous…

Vendredi soir je retourne à la boîte de strip-tease, si je ne peux pas demain autant m'en charger dès ce soir…je vais m'installer comme d'habitude au fond et commande mon scotch. Les filles sur scène sont les mêmes qu'en début de semaine…La blonde qui m'a dragué ouvertement me regarde de nouveau…et ses cheveux sont….Bruns ? Elle s'est vraiment faite une couleur pour m'attirer ? Non…pas possible…Je la regarde plus attentivement…elle me fixe aussi sans me lâcher des yeux…non décidément même avec cette couleur elle ne m'attire pas….mon soldat est bien planqué et il n'est pas près de sortir pour elle…Je sirote mon verre tranquillement quand je suis surpris par une main sur mon torse…

- « Alors mon mignon…tu préfères le Brun ? »

- « Désolé mais cette couleur ne te vas absolument pas…. »

- « Que dois-je faire pour que tu acceptes un show privé avec moi ? »

- « Euh….beaucoup de choses…mais malheureusement tu ne m'attires pas… »

- « Je fais bander tous les mecs de cette boîte…et toi tu me fais croire que tu n'as même pas une érection ? »

Elle descend sa main jusqu'à mon sexe et se rend compte que je n'ai même pas un début d'érection…

- « Désolé….mais comme tu peux le constater, moi, tu ne me fais pas bander… »

- « T'es homo…ce n'est pas possible…. »

- « Crois moi je serais homo j'irais dans une boîte gay ! »

Soudain mon regard est attiré par la scène…mes yeux naviguent rapidement…et tombent sur une petite créature brune…un corps de rêve…des seins normaux qui bougent au rythme de sa danse…une peau blanche…et la tenue qu'elle porte est juste….ô putain…je commence à bander durement…merde…je regarde la blonde qui elle n'a pas bougé…

- « Tu vois-tu bandes… »

- « Dis-moi…comment elle s'appelle la brune sur scène ? »

Elle regarde rapidement et se tourne vers moi avec un petit sourire.

- « Elle c'est la nouvelle…elle est arrivée hier…son prénom c'est Bella je crois…elle sait pas bouger son corps comme nous, elle n'a rien à foutre ici…Pourquoi tu la trouve à ton gout ? »

- « Exactement…et c'est pour elle que je bande comme un taureau… »

- « Je te crois pas…elle a rien…j'ai tout à côté d'elle… »

- « Tu vois…je n'aime pas les blondes pour plusieurs raison…mais celle-ci en fait partie… »

- « De quoi ? »

- « Vous êtes imbues de votre personne, toujours à croire que vous êtes plus belles que les autres…maintenant excuses moi j'ai un show privé à réserver…. »

Je la laisse en plan la bouche ouverte…la brune me fais un effet bizarre et je la veux. Je vais voir le gérant et lui parle de sa petite nouvelle. Il accepte le show privé et m'envoie dans une salle derrière. Je patiente un peu et la musique de Britney Spears « I'm a slave 4 u » commence à résonner…

Je vois Bella arriver en tenue de cuir et bouger…

_I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too.  
And I need to do what I feel like doing.  
So let me go and just listen._

All you people look at me like I'm a little girl.  
Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world.

_Always saying little girl don't step into the club.  
Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love_

Elle se déhanche contre moi…je n'ai pas encore vu ses yeux…

_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA) (Do you like it)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH) (This feels good)_

Elle retire son haut sans jamais me regarder…je vois son soutien-gorge en cuir noir lui faire une poitrine magnifique…

_I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy.  
But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy._

What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares?  
All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there.

I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it.

Elle s'installe sur mes genoux, passe sa main dans mes cheveux et bouge sur mon érection. Je gémis ouvertement…

_Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
(I just wanna dance next to you)  
To another time and place.  
Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
(Are you ready)  
Leaving behind my name, my age.  
(Lets go)_

(Like that)  
(You like it)  
(Now watch me)

Sa jupette tombe au sol et elle se remet debout et continue à danser, je suis de plus en plus dur et il m'est difficile de garder mes mains pour moi, alors que sa peau a l'air douce…

_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)  
(Panting)_

Ses petites fesses bougent devant moi et j'ai juste envie de croquer dedans….

_I really wanna dance, tonight with you.  
(I just can't help myself)  
I really wanna do what you want me to.  
(I just feel I let myself go)_

I really wanna dance, tonight with you.  
(Wanna see you move)  
I really wanna do what you want me to.  
(Uh Uh Uh)

Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
(I just wanna dance next to you)  
To another time and place.  
Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
(Are you ready)  
Leaving behind my name, my age.

I'm a slave for you. (Take that) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave (It just feels right) for you. (It just feels good)  
I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it. _(Baby)_

Elle retire son soutien-gorge, puis vient me mettre sa poitrine sous le nez…oh putain, j'ai envie de mordre ses petite tétons rose qui pointent devant moi…mais je n'ai toujours pas vu ses yeux….

_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)  
(Panting)_

Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)  
(Panting)

Elle est en string devant moi… je gémis encore en essayant de l'attirer à moi… mais elle se dérobe habillement en continuant à bouger… 

_I'm a slave for you. (Here we go now)  
I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave for you. (Here we go) I won't deny it, (Yeah)  
I'm not trying to hide it._

Elle stoppe sa danse et s'apprête à sortir rapidement…Mais je ne veux pas la laisser sortir…je veux voir ses yeux…je veux voir son visage de près…je veux voir tout d'elle…Je lui agrippe le bras mais elle refuse de se tourner….

- « Attend…pourquoi ne me regardes-tu pas ? »

- « Je n'ai pas lieu de le faire…je fais mon show et ça s'arrête là… »

- « Et si je veux te garder avec moi…tu crois que c'est possible ? »

- « Vous…vous me prenez pour une prostituée ? »

- « Quoi ? Jamais…je ne sais pas depuis que je t'ai aperçu sur scène…eh bien…comment dire…ton corps m'appelle… »

- « C'est bien ce que je dis…. »

- « S'il te plaît…si tu veux nous allons ailleurs qu'ici ? »

- « Désolée mais j'ai du travail….une des filles voudrait partir avec toi… »

- « Laquelle ? »

- « Tanya… »

- « Qui c'est ? »

- « Celle avec qui tu discutais tout à l'heure… »

Elle m'avait donc repéré…et cette Tanya qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là dedans….Et elle ne m'a toujours pas regardé…

- « Donc Tanya, veut repartir avec moi….et moi je veux partir avec toi… »

- « Désolée, mais je ne peux pas…elle va me faire mille misères si j'accepte… »

- « Elle ne te fera strictement rien…ne t'inquiète pas pour ça… »

Elle finit par enfin lever les yeux pour moi…j'ai l'impression de me faire frapper par la foudre…merde…ses yeux sont tellement…tellement magnifiques…tellement intenses…cette couleur chocolat est sublime….mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure et j'ai bien du mal à reprendre ma respiration qui s'était stoppée sans que je m'en aperçoive…Je la veux…elle…pas une autre…j'aurais déjà lâché l'affaire pour une autre…mais elle…

- « Alors tu viens avec moi ? » lui demande-je en chuchotant.

- « Je dois voir avec le patron… »

- « Ok je t'attends dans la salle…. »

Je lui fais un baise main qui la fait rougir et quitte le salon privé…Je vais m'installer directement au bar en attendant la merveille qui va m'accompagner…j'ai l'impression d'être une guimauve…pourquoi je la veux ? Parce que…parce que je la veux…je sens une main sur mon épaule et souris en me retournant. Sourire qui se fane immédiatement…

- « Alors…tu l'as pas voulu pour un autre show privé ? »

- « Navré de te dire qu'elle est très bonne danseuse… »

- « Si tu me laissais faire je te montrerai de quoi je suis capable… »

- « Non sans façon…j'attends quelqu'un… »

Bella arrive à ce moment-là en se mordant les lèvres…Je la regarde avec envie et Tanya se retourne pour voir qui a accaparé mon attention…

- « Tiens…Bella…tu devrais être sur scène non ? » lui dit-elle avec amertume

- « Non…Tyler me laisse ma soirée… »

- « Comment ça ? »

- « Je rentre quoi… »

Elle me fait un petit sourire en coin que je lui rends.

- « On peut y aller Bella ? » lui demande-je

- « Bien sur… »

- « Bella tu vas morfler si tu reviens…je croyais t'avoir avertie… »

- « Tanya, s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Bella, tu peux dire adieu à ton job… »

Je prends la main de Bella et la tire avec moi à l'extérieur…je ne veux pas discuter pour le moment…je ne veux pas réfléchir à ce que je ressens avec sa main dans la mienne…je ne veux qu'une seul chose….

- « Où va-ton ? » me demande-t-elle

- « Chez moi… »

Je l'invite à monter dans ma voiture et je file rapidement à mon appartement…je l'entraine à mon étage et une fois dans l'appartement je lui saute littéralement dessus…ses lèvres douces…son odeur de freesia…son corps qui frissonne sous mes doigts…Oh putain je la veux…Je la soulève en mettant une pression sous ses fesses et l'emmène dans ma chambre. Généralement je n'emmène jamais de conquête chez moi…mais là…Je l'allonge sur le lit et nos corps se déshabillent mutuellement…je gémis quand elle pince mon téton et je vais mordre les siens…ses petits cris me font durcir encore plus…nous sommes nus…nous nous caressons, ses seins sont parfaits pour mes mains…son épilation intégrale est la chose que je préfère…ses jambes longues qui s'entourent autour de ma taille…je prends une capote dans mon chevet et l'installe rapidement…

Je la pénètre…et merde…je ne veux être nulle par ailleurs qu'en elle…elle est toute serrée autour de moi, son corps qui se moule à la perfection au mien…elle est littéralement faite pour moi…Je commence à la marteler durement…

- « Putain…Edward plus vite… »

Elle va me faire venir vite si elle continue….je continue mes vas et vient rapidement…je sens la jouissance arriver…je vais caresser son clitoris et je la sens me serrer violemment…son orgasme entraîne le mien…Je n'ai jamais eu une jouissance telle que celle-ci…j'ai vu des étoiles…Je me retire d'elle tout en l'embrassant, je retire la capote et l'attire dans mes bras…je ne veux pas la lâcher…elle s'endort la tête sur mon torse, je la contemple longuement…elle est sublime…son corps correspond au mien…j'espère que nous pourrons discuter demain matin…je ne veux pas m'éloigner d'elle…j'ignore encore pourquoi mais je la veux elle….Je finis par m'endormir sur cette pensée…

Je me réveille au matin avec l'étrange impression d'être seul…pourtant je sais que je me suis couché avec Bella hier soir…Je me redresse et effectivement le lit est vide et une petite note et là à mon intention…

_Edward,_

_Merci pour cette magnifique nuit,_

_J'ai préféré partir pour éviter la gêne du matin,_

_Je te souhaite plein de bonheur pour ta vie,_

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Bella._

Je plie avec rage le mot…merde…je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte je voulais qu'elle reste avec moi. Je me lève en grommelant. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle est partie…comme ça…sans…sans explication vraiment valable…Je tape du poing sur mon bar de cuisine…

Ma journée à été pourrie et là je suis devant chez mes parents…autant continuer dans ma lancée…ma mère vient m'ouvrir la porte, elle m'enlace…nous nous dîmes les phrases habituelles et je la suis au salon où sont ses invités…je sens des picotements dans ma colonne vertébrale…je stoppe à l'entrée du salon…les convives sont de dos mais je peux déjà reconnaitre les courbes de Bella ? Je m'approche doucement en espérant ne pas faire erreur sur la personne…Renée et Charlie Swan se présentent à moi, et ils me présentent Isabella Swan…je la regarde longuement…elle est encore plus belle qu'hier….Je lui fais un baise-main qui la fait rougir…mes parents et les siens partent discuter je ne sais où et me laisse seul avec Bella….

- « Pourquoi t'es partie ? »

- « Je te l'ai dit pourquoi… »

- « Ce n'est pas une excuse valable… »

- « Je suis désolée, mais j'ai eu peur que tu me jettes après notre nuit… »

- « Bella…j'ai était tellement en colère quand je ne t'ai pas vu ce matin…je voulais discuter avec toi, apprendre à te connaître…parce que…parce que tu me plais… »

- « Tu me plais aussi Edward… »

- « Alors laisses-nous une chance de nous connaître… »

- « D'accord… »

Je lui fais un grand sourire….et depuis cette soirée nous ne nous lâchons plus. Je ne suis jamais retourné au club, tous comme Bella…elle m'a juste expliqué qu'elle voulait tester et que ça ne lui a pas spécialement plu de se retrouver nue devant des tas d'hommes, mais qu'elle avait fait la plus belle rencontre….tout comme moi….


	36. Les lesbiennes !

_**Voilà un nouvel Os.**_

**_En espérant qu'il vous plairas..._**

**_Nous attendons vos OS. N'hésitez pas...montrez nous de quoi vous êtes capable..._**

**_En attendant voici un nouvel Os..._**

* * *

**_NOUS TENONS A PRECISER QU'IL Y A DES TERMES HOMOSEXUELLE DANS CE CHAPITRE_**

**_PDV de Bella :_**

Je vais vous raconter une histoire…. une histoire qui me fait encore rire aujourd'hui…et je ne suis pas la seule….

Je me présente, je m'appelle Isabella SWAN…j'ai 28 ans, je suis la propriétaire d'une boutique de sexe shop en ligne. C'est un travail comme un autre et ça me permet de bien gagner ma vie…

Donc mon histoire débute un soir alors que je sortais dans une boîte homosexuelle…c'était pour moi une nouvelle expérience et j'ai adoré… à cette époque je sortais avec mon coup de cœur Edward…Je ne peux pas dire que nous nous aimions d'amour, mais nous aimions nous éclater ensemble…c'était un peu comme un PCF fixe…Il est bien monté et j'aime jouer avec lui. Mais il y a quelque mois il s'est rendu compte qu'il aimait aussi les hommes…Quand il me l'a annoncé je n'ai même pas été choqué ou surprise. C'est un très bel homme et il fait tourner beaucoup de tête…Je lui dis que je voulais essayer avec une femme. Il m'a souri, m'a embrassé et m'a entraîné avec lui dans un club pour homosexuels…mais pas n'importe quel club…c'est une sorte de club où on essaye de nouvelles choses avec des partenaires du même sexe, à plusieurs…enfin la totale…et ce soir-là, Edward a été mon mentor, il m'a guidé, m'a fait participé aussi…J'ai eu cinq orgasmes en moins de deux heures…autant vous dire que j'étais épuisée mais repue….

_Flash-back_

_Edward est venu me chercher à mon appartement, il m'avait apporté une tenue pour cette soirée…quand j'ai ouvert la housse j'ai rougis mais me suis laissé tenter…une petit jupe très courte en cuir rouge, avec son bustier assorti…il m'avait apporté les sous-vêtements en prime. Un porte-jarretelle. On voyait clairement les pinces qui dépassaient de la jupe…Quand je suis revenue au salon Edward m'a regardé de haut en bas avec un petit sourire sexy sur les lèvres. Il m'a embrassé et nous sommes partis._

_Il s'est garé devant une boîte très discrète dans le centre de Seattle et nous sommes entrés devant tout le monde. L'intérieur de la boîte était absolument magnifique…Du rouge et du noir partout, des bougies pour donner un effet romantique et de la musique sensuelle…Edward m'a entraîné vers le bar et nous avons commandés chacun un cocktail…Je regardais partout autour de moi, des hommes s'embrassaient sur les canapés, des femmes se tripotaient un peu plus loin. J'étais excité de les voir…au bout d'une dizaine de minutes une jeune femme blonde nous accoste. A priori elle connaît bien Edward…ce dernier lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille et elle me regarde…_

- _« Bonsoir, je suis Rosalie… »_

- _« Isabella… »_

- _« Enchanté Isabella… »_

_Je lui fais un petit sourire et Edward me chuchote tranquillement à l'oreille…._

- _« Tu veux essayer avec elle ? »_

_Je regarde Rosalie du coin de l'œil…elle est plutôt canon, à l'aise avec son corps…je fais un signe affirmatif de la tête et Edward me sourit…_

- _« Je viens vous rejoindre très vite… »_

_Il m'embrasse et me laisse avec Rosalie. Cette dernière me regarde et me fais un signe de tête en direction des escaliers que je n'avais pas encore aperçu…Je la suis docilement…je n'ai aucune crainte à avoir mais l'appréhension me gagne…Nous montons les escaliers tranquillement, longeons un couloir et elle ouvre une porte. J'entre dans la pièce…elle est totalement rouge, un grand lit King size trône au milieu avec une parure de satin rouge…des chandeliers son disposés à divers endroits et une commode est présente près d'un fauteuil…J'imagine à quoi sert le fauteuil, mais je ne vois pas ce que vient faire une commode ici...je continue mon inspection…il y a de grandes vasques rempli de préservatifs…eh bien…il ne risque pas d'en manquer…Je suis tellement prise dans la contemplation de la pièce que je n'ai pas vu Rosalie s'approcher de moi…elle pose ses mains sur mes épaules…_

- _« Détends-toi…je vais te donner du plaisir comme tu n'en a jamais reçu…Edward m'a dit que c'était une séance d'initiation…Ne te pose pas de question…et profite… »_

_Je lui fais un petit signe affirmatif de la tête. Elle commence à retirer ma petite veste et va la poser sur le fauteuil…Elle revient vers moi tranquillement, je me laisse faire…j'ai vraiment envie de tester…Rosalie commence à me caresser les bras du bout des doigts, ma peau frissonne sous le toucher…je ferme les yeux pour apprécier, ses mains voyagent sur mon corps comme une plume…je sens les ficelles de mon bustier être retiré…et Rosalie me le passe par la tête une fois assez desserré…je ne porte pas de soutien-gorge…mes tétons durcis déjà…Rosalie repasse devant moi…_

- _« Tu as une magnifique poitrine…bien ferme et ronde… »_

_Elle a dit cela en caressant mes seins avec une délicatesse si féminine…mes mains commencent à bouger…un peu hésitantes malgré tout…et Rosalie s'en rend compte…_

- _« Laisse-toi aller…touches-moi où tu le souhaites… »_

_Je continue de voyager sur son corps au-dessus des vêtements et décide de la mettre au même niveau que moi, je lui retire sa petite blouse et la fait tomber le long de ses épaules…Elle ne porte aucun sous-vêtement, je regarde ses seins…pas trop gros, pas trop petits…la taille parfaite…Je la caresse tendrement, ses tétons frôlent les miens et je gémis face à la sensation que cela me procure…Ensuite la suite bah…Edward nous a rejoint avec un autre homme, j'ai donné deux orgasmes à Rosalie, Edward m'en a donné un, l'homme qui l'accompagne aussi, et j'ai eu un orgasme lorsque les deux hommes m'ont prise en même temps…._

_Fin du Flash-Back_

Depuis cette soirée je sors avec Rosalie… nous nous aimons, d'amour…elle a eu un coup de foudre pour moi et moi j'en ai eu un pour elle…vous dire que ma famille a bien prit la nouvelle est un euphémisme…ils ont était littéralement enragés…ils ne comprennent pas que je puisse préférer une femme au beau Edward….Ma mère est tombée sur le cul quand je lui ai dit qu'Edward était bisexuelle comme moi et qu'il sortait avec un mec…depuis mes parents refusent de me voir, pour eux je les ai trahi pour je ne sais quelle connerie religieuse…Si dieu a créé l'homme et la femme c'est bien qu'il y a une raison m'a dit mon père…Je ne l'ai pas écouté et suis partie rejoindre Rosalie…Je n'ai même pas été triste de leur réaction, après tout je m'y attendais…Enfin je reviens encore à mon histoire….

Avec Rosalie nous avons fait tous les clubs de Seattle, nous avons testés tous les jouets que je vends sur le net…et franchement c'est rien que du bonheur….elle est venue s'installer chez moi, de temps en temps Edward et son compagnon Emmett viennent nous voir pour des soirées de sexe à gogo…Je me suis totalement dévergondée et j'aime ce que je suis devenue…Une assoiffé de sexe en tout genre…

Un soir, j'ai demandé à Rosalie si nous pouvions le faire avec une troisième femme...elle a tout de suite été enchantée... nous avons cherchés sur le net une personne qui correspondait à nos critères, qui ne voulait pas d'attaches et qui souhaitait s'amuser…Pour cette annonce nous avons eu 3 demandes…nous les avons étudiés attentivement…une seule correspondait à ce que nous désirions…Tanya Denali…une femme grande….blonde…et qui a priori a déjà fait ça…je dis bien à priori…parce que dans la pratique c'est tout autre chose….

La soirée tant attendue est enfin arrivée…Avec Rosalie nous nous sommes habillées en mini-jupe sexy, avec un débardeur blanc…Pas de sous-vêtements…ils seraient inutiles dans de telles conditions…à 20h00, on sonne à la porte. Rosalie va ouvrir pendant que je termine d'allumer les dernières bougies et de disposer les amuse-gueules sur la table basse. Quand Rosalie revient, je vois à son visage qu'il y a un problème…Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de question que Miss Denali entre dans la pièce. Je la regarde de haut en bas…Elle a un beau visage, un beau corps, ça je ne peux pas le nier…mais son maquillage et sa tenue sont plus que vulgaires…Je lui souris tout de même…ne pas s'arrêter à la première impression. Je m'avance vers elle.

- « Bonsoir, je suis Isabella.. »

- « Tanya…vous avez une ravissante maison… »

- « Merci…Installes-toi… mets-toi à l'aise »

Je lui prends sa veste et vais la poser sur le portique. Je retourne en cuisine pour apporter les derniers apéritifs quand Rosalie me rejoins…

- « Je la sens pas… »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Je sais pas…la façon qu'elle a de te regarder…ou même sa tenue… »

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas…ne t'arrêtes pas à cette première image…si tu ne le sens vraiment pas nous arrêtons immédiatement… »

- « On va faire un essai… »

- « Ok… »

Je l'embrasse tendrement et nous retournons voir notre hôte…Cette dernière regarde partout autour d'elle, elle a l'air stressé…Je m'installe sur le fauteuil et Rosalie vient se poser sur l'accoudoir et passe son bras sur mes épaules…

- « Alors Tanya…depuis quand fais-tu ce genre…d'expérience ? »

- « Depuis 3 ans… »

Sa réponse ne me paraît pas honnête…je sais pas pourquoi…Je continue dans ma lancé…

- « Qu'as-tu déjà essayé exactement ? »

- « Plein de choses… »

- « Détaille-moi s'il te plaît ? »

- « Eh bien…cunni, pénétration avec god, pénétration anal… »

- « D'accord…l'a tu déjà fais avec homme et femme en même temps ? »

- « Oui, je suis déjà allée au club "Le midnight" vous connaissez ? »

C'est LE club à la mode pour nous…et nous y allons régulièrement avec Rose…je la trouve trop vague sur ses réponses…J'ai bien l'impression que c'est sa première expérience… Et puis, je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir déjà vu dans la boîte. Enfin, secouant la tête, je me dis que nous verrons bien au moment venu de toute façon…

Nous discutons de tout et de rien, en mangeant et buvant un peu histoire de se détendre…surtout Tanya qui m'a l'air extrêmement tendue…Quand je commence à chauffer j'embrasse Rosalie profondément…elle comprend de suite et nous entraîne avec Tanya vers la chambre d'amie…Pas question qu'on fasse ça dans la nôtre… Je m'approche de Tanya alors que Rosalie passe derrière moi et commence à me caresser avec sensualité.

Je retire la petite veste de Tanya doucement, tout en lui frôlant la peau volontairement…elle frissonne….bien…je lui retire sa veste complètement et la lance sur la chaise, mes bras partent à la conquête de son corps…elle se crispe un peu mais finit par se détendre un minimum…elle reste les bras ballant et je l'incite à me toucher…Rosalie ne se gêne pas pour titiller mes pointes à travers mon débardeur et à m'embrasser dans le coup…je gémis, j'aime cette sensation…Je retire le haut de Tanya tout en lui caressant la peau…sa peau n'est pas douce, mais je dois me concentrer…Je vais titiller ses seins, elle pointe un peu mais sans plus…elle n'a même pas vraiment beaucoup de réaction…Je décide de changer de place et vois si avec Rosalie ça fonctionnera mieux…Je me tourne dans les bras de Rosalie et l'embrasse…

- « Essaye de la chauffer un peu… »

Elle me fait un signe de la tête et prend ma place…Je commence à caresser Rosalie, cette dernière frissonne sous mon toucher et je lui retire son débardeur pour avoir un accès complet à ses seins…je les malaxe gentiment en tirant sur ses tétons, elle gémit et commence la même torture sur Tanya, cette dernière se laisse faire, Rosalie va lui titiller les pointes avec sa langue. Je décide de ne pas rester inactive et je passe derrière Tanya, je la caresse tout en lui retirant sa jupe. Elle a de longues jambes, bien faites…Je laisse mes doigts frôler la peau de ses jambes, puis remonte vers son ventre que j'effleure…puis vers ses seins que Rosalie continue de maltraiter. Les mains de Tanya viennent caresser mon corps, mais je la sens tellement réticente que je n'arrive pas à apprécier sa caresse…Je laisse Rosalie s'occuper de Tanya pendant que je vais m'installer sur le lit pour les regarder…J'écarte mes jambes et me caresse, peut être que ça va la décoincer…Mes mains voyagent sur mes seins, que je maltraite puis elles descendent vers mon centre…Je passe un doigt sur mon clitoris…quand Rosalie m'entend gémir seule dans mon coin elle vient me rejoindre en entrainant Tanya avec elle…Rosalie s'installe entre mes jambes alors que Tanya nous regarde, complètement bloquée par la scène qu'elle a sous les yeux…Je lui tend la main pour qu'elle s'approche et se met assise près de moi…Je lui caresse les seins et descend vers son sexe…Elle n'est même pas excitée…je m'assieds et la regarde…

- « Tanya, l'a déjà tu réellement fait ? »

- « Humm…oui… »

- « Tu en es vraiment sure?…je te trouve gauche dans tes gestes et tu n'es même pas excitée… »

- « Eh bien…je vous regarde et ensuite je participe ça vous va ? »

- « Vas t'installer sur le fauteuil alors… »

Bon…nous voilà que moi et Rosalie sur le lit alors que Tanya s'installe dans le fauteuil à nous regarder….

Je me rallonge et entraîne Rose sur moi…Je l'embrasse à perdre haleine tout en maltraitant ses seins…elle n'est pas en reste et me caresse…elle descend vers mes pointes durcies. Elle les mordille, les étire, les lèches…

- « Mhhh…Rose….continue…. »

Le faite d'avoir une spectatrice m'excite encore plus…Rosalie continue sa douce torture puis descend vers mon ventre, elle retire ma jupe…Elle lèche mes jambes sur toute leur longueur et remonte vers mon visage…je la fais basculer pour terminer de la déshabiller, une fois la jupe retirée je remonte à son visage et l'embrasse comme ci ma vie en dépendait…Nous nous frottons l'une à l'autre en nous caressant les seins mutuellement, mais j'en veux plus et maintenant…je descends vers son sexe entièrement épilé et passe un premier coup de langue…

- « Argggg…. »

Je continue, encouragée par ses gémissements de plaisir…je mordille son clitoris, puis entre deux doigts en elle…je la masturbe rapidement tout en léchant son jus qui coule abondamment…J'arrête ma torture avant qu'elle ne vienne. Elle me retourne sur le lit et m'embrasse pour se gouter….Je gémis en sentant sa langue pénétrer ma bouche…Elle frotte ses seins contre les miens puis descend vers mon sexe qui coule littéralement de désir pour elle…Elle passe un doigt sur mes plis…je me cambre…

- « Oui….Continue…. »

Elle refait la même chose puis lèche son doigt recouvert de mon jus…image hautement érotique…Elle commence à me lécher consciencieusement dans chaque recoin de mon sexe…Je me cambre quand elle touche mon point sensible et lui maintient la tête pour qu'elle reste là….Mais elle en décide autrement et se retire avant que mon orgasme me fauche…Elle remonte vers moi, m'embrasse et tourne sa tête en direction de Tanya qui nous regarde avec un air de….dégout ? Je n'y prête pas plus attention…elle ne veut pas participer soit…Je me mets à genoux et sort de ma table de chevet mon gros Edward…ouais je lui ai donné le nom de mon meilleur ami…pas commun mais bon…Rosalie gémis en voyant mon god et comprend exactement ce que je vais en faire…J'installe Rosalie sur la dos, les jambes repliées et bien écartées…J'ai une belle vue de son intimité…je vais passer un coup de langue, puis approche Edward et caresse ses plis. Rosalie gémit, puis j'entre le god en elle…je le bouge tout doucement…tout en caressant son clitoris…je sais qu'elle ne tiendra pas longtemps. Je continue le même rythme alors qu'elle m'attrape les jambes pour mettre mon sexe près de sa bouche…Je geins quand je sens sa langue dans mes plis…Je retire Edward et lui prodigue la même caresse tout en caressant mes seins… Rosalie accélère ses coup de langue en moi et mon orgasme me prend par surprise tant il est fort…Je pince le clito de Rose et elle gémit fortement…Je lape tout son suc avec gourmandise….quand ma respiration est un à peu près rétablie je remonte vers elle et nous nous embrassons tendrement…Je finis par réaliser que Tanya n'est plus dans la pièce…Merde…Je me relève enfile ma robe de chambre et file au salon. Tanya est installé sur le canapé à attendre….

- « Eh bien….finalement ça ne te convient pas ? »

- « Non, je ne suis pas une broute minou…je voulais voir exactement ce que c'était … »

- « Donc tu nous a fait perdre notre temps si je comprends bien…. »

- « Je vois surtout pourquoi vous préférez les femmes, avec vos allure de chienne en chaleur pas beaucoup d'homme ne veut de vous… »

- « C'est ton point de vue…je suis bisexuelle…je m'éclate avec autant d'homme que je m'éclate avec Rose…c'est ma seule partenaire féminine….Après t'es pas obligé d'aimer ça effectivement… »

- « Non ça c'est sur….sur ce…je vous laisse, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter… franchement, c'était un spectacle immonde »

- « Jusqu'à présent, on a été très tolérante avec toi Tanya. Mais là... tu deviens grossière... alors j'ai un bon conseil: te pointe plus jamais ici ou je te refais le portrait c'est clair…va donc baiser le premier pouilleux qui passe…. »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi va…avec mon allure je peux avoir qui je veux…. »

- « C'est ça! Même pas sûr qu'un pouilleux voudra de toi! va donc… »

Nous avons appris plus tard qu'elle voulait juste voir, par simple curiosité…Avec Rosalie nous avons rigolé pendant un moment de sa réaction face à nous…

Aujourd'hui, nous refusons les plans à trois à la maison... d'ailleurs, nous refusons les plans avec d'autres filles. J'ai ma Rose, ma Rose m'a. Nous sommes entourées de personnes qui nous aiment, Edward et Emmett, cela suffit à notre bonheur. L'amour ne se trouve pas où on l'attend parfois, mais le plus important n'est-il pas de l'avoir trouvé?


	37. Le sauveteur

**_Voici un nouvel épisode ! merci à Sisko13 qui nous a inspiré... en espérant que cela vous plaise, bonne lecture! _**

**_Nous attendons toujours vos OS!  
_**

* * *

On a tous connus ça un jour... oui, vous savez... se dire... « qu'est-ce que ça aurait pu être si j'avais fait ça... plutôt que ça? ». Ces rêves éveillés que l'on fait parfois, en rejouant la scène, à l'infini. Avec ces variantes qui auraient pu changer la donne. Un regard croisé dans la rue. Un mot non dit. Quelque chose... qui aurait fait que votre vie prenne une autre tournure... Une autre tournure... Je me rappelle parfaitement de ce regard _là_. Celui qui m'a brûlé jusqu'au fond de mon âme. Et de mon incapacité à réagir. Les pieds rivés dans le sol. Incapable de bouger. Foudre s'abattant sur moi. Immobilisé par un simple regard. _Un regard_. Je n'ai rien fait. Rien. Et aujourd'hui... Je le regrette. Peut-être que si je m'étais écouté, peut-être que si j'avais simplement _osé_... ma vie serait différente... ma vie aurait surement été différente.

Mais maintenant, elle est celle qu'elle est. Longue et vide.

Pardon... Longue et vide de ce regard. De ce qu'elle a provoqué en moi. Me rendant perdu pour les autres femmes.

Deux longues années... deux très longues années que je suis seul. Seul. Seul avec _ce_ regard. Deux longues années que je n'ai plus touché à une femme parce que _ce_ regard _là_ est le seul qui est capable de faire naître le besoin dans mes reins. La douche, le lit le savent bien. Et ma main aussi.

Et c'est aussi bien comme cela. J'ai un métier dans lequel je ne dois pas me déconcentrer. Je ris à chaque fois que mes potes me racontent leurs déboires sentimentales. Comment ils sont repartis la queue basse, comment leur femme est une migraineuse, comment... ma main a l'avantage de ne jamais avoir mal à la tête et d'être toujours d'accord!

- « Edward! »

- « Ah, James! Oui? »

- « On a une disparition... allez hop, tu vas avec Laurent dans une île du Pacifique bande de veinards! »

- « Tu parles d'une chance... pourvu qu'on arrive à sauver plus qu'un caniche, comme la dernière fois »

- « Arrête Laurent, une vie est une vie »

- « Mouais... »

Je déteste travailler avec ce type. Pourquoi veut-il faire sauveteur alors qu'il n'est même pas capable de se sauver lui-même? Une vie est une vie. Qu'importe qu'il s'agisse d'un chien, d'un chat ou d'un hamster! La vie est importante. La vie est importante pour la personne à qui ça compte de retrouver son animal!

Le lendemain, fin prêt, j'arrive au Tarmac. Et retrouve James avec son regard des mauvais jours. Heu... il a toujours un regard des mauvais jours (à croire qu'il n'a jamais vraiment de bons jours), mais il est capable de rendre ça encore pire...

- « Ah, Edward. Heureusement que _toi_ tu es là! »

- « Toujours prêt James. Comme le bon boy-scout que je suis. Quel est le problème? »

- « Ce crétin de Laurent s'est arrangé pour avoir un accident hier soir! Un accident! Genre, sa femme était folle furieuse qu'il reparte et lui a planté un couteau dans la cuisse! »

- « Hein? Mais... »

- « Ouais! Du coup, t'es tout seul mon gars, parce que les autres... bref, logistique de mon cul ouais. Je vais plus engager que des célibataires comme toi! Bref, tu as beaucoup de chance, elles ne sont que deux disparues, on te largue sur cette île et tu les ramènes »

- « Kay... ça semble cool.. »

- « Tout est au frais de la princesse mon grand! Hélicoptère, rapatriement, le pied »

- « Tu parles d'un voyage... bon, à demain alors? »

- « Ouaip! »

Bon pas voyage quatre étoiles, mais nous voilà bientôt arrivés à l'île où on me débarque.

- « Allez, on garde le contact, dès que tu retrouves les personnes disparues, tu nous appelle, on arrive »

- « Merci Em! »

Heureusement que mon pote Emmett était pilote dans cette mission de merde. Au moins, il me fait toujours rire avec ses âneries. Bref. Focus. Sable blanc et palmiers verts. Paysages parfaits. Cartes postales. Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça. Allez... punaise, que la combinaison orange tient chaud. Mais au moins, on me voit débarquer à douze mille kilomètres. Au moins. Bref... Exploration de l'île.

Je repère une petite crique après plusieurs heures de marche, source d'eau douce, havre de paix. Très bien. Je plante ma tente. Les naufragés l'auront sans doute repérés aussi, non? Ou alors, ce sont des naufragés vraiment spéciaux. Parce que normalement, on est sensé chercher une source d'eau potable, parce que franchement, l'eau salée, ben, c'est pas terrible pour boire et surtout c'est pas bon pour la santé. Et continue mon exploration... avant de me figer...

- « Oh, ça va bien hein! J'en ai MARRE, t'entends? J'en ai plein le cul de me traîner dans cette île de merde où je me fais bouffer par des moustiques, où y'a plein de bêtes partout! Dès que mon père sera au courant, j'exigerais, oui, j'exigerais qu'on bétonne toute cette verdure de mes deux! Bordel! Mais c'est quoi ces trucs partout! J'en ai marre, marre, marre! Je veux une manucure, une pédicure, une esthéticienne! Et du déodorant bordel! Et pour couronner le tout, je suis là perdue, à me traîner un boulet comme toi! »

- « Je dis juste qu'il faut trouver de l'eau potable »

- « Tu parles! De l'eau potable? De l'eau potable? Ça fait des heures qu'on marche! Je refuse de boire autre chose qu'une bouteille d'eau minérale! Ma peau ne supporte pas un autre traitement »

- « C'est pour garder l'hydratation... »

- « Dire que je me baigne dans du lait d'ânesse, tu sais même pas le prix que ça coûte! Dire que je nettoies mon visage avec de l'eau minérale! Dire que j'ai une vie parfaite! Que je suis sublime! Dire que... et ben non, il a fallut que ce connard d'avion s'écrase dans cette jungle de merde! »

- « Ce n'est pas une jungle... juste la nature »

- « Oh, ta gueule la brune! Ta gueule! »

- « T'es pas obligée d'être aussi... »

- « Je ne suis pas désagréable! Je suis réaliste! Regardes-moi! Mais regardes-moi! Je suis une créature magnifique et... ahhhhhhhhhhhh... qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Cette monstruosité? »

- « Heu... je crois que c'est un gorille... et qu'il a l'air de te trouver très à son goût aussi... ça doit être l'odeur »

- « Connasse! Fais quelque chose! »

- « Je ne sais pas lutter contre ça... mais je crois que si tu la fermais deux secondes... »

- « NE ME DIS JAMAIS DE LA FERMER t'es qui toi, hein! Grosse merde! T'es grosse et moche! Et toi le Gorille, si tu oses m'approcher, je jure que... ahhhhhh, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait? »

- « Je crois que tu lui plais de plus en plus »

- « Arg... mais... héhhhhhhhhhh! »

Bon, je crois qu'il faut que j'y aille là, hein... et tel Rambo surgissant des broussailles, machette dans une main et fusil dans l'autre, je tire un coup en l'air... ce qui fait fuir le gorille. Et tombe médusé. _Ce_ regard _là_. Parfait. Ce regard qui m'a hanté pendant deux ans. Deux putains d'années.

- « Bonjour! Je... »

- « OH MON DIEU! UN HOMME ET QUEL HOMME! Venu ME sauver! Un sauveteur»

Et sans que j'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, je... une.. heu... un être humain vient sauter dans mes bras et m'enserre. Comme une tarentule.

- « Oh, j'ai cru que j'étais perdue. J'ai cru que jamais je n'allais m'en sortir. Oh. Enfin... un homme! »

- « Arg... pourriez-vous... arg... peux plus respir... »

- « Oh, pardon, pardon... et là... c'est mieux »

- « Non... ôtez vos jambes de ma taille... vous m'étouffez! De plus, j'ai horreur de...»

- « Papa vous a envoyé n'est-ce pas? Oh que j'aime mon papa. Et vous... hum.. vous êtes vraiment... »

- « Heu... non... mais.. écoutez descendez de moi maintenant! »

- « Non... jamais... »

Bon, elle ne veut rien comprendre. Tant pis pour elle. Je ne suis pas payé assez cher pour avec _ça_ incrusté sur moi. Je ne suis pas un gigolo. J'attrape ses bras et ses jambes et la lance sur le sol. Et la dominant de toute ma taille:

- « Vous allez bien m'écouter maintenant. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes et je m'en fou complètement. Je fais partie de l'équipe qui est venue à votre rescousse. Vous allez écouter et faire ce que je dis, autrement, j'ordonne à mon hélicoptère de ne pas venir ici, c'est compris? Alors, vous virez votre corps du mien et que ça saute »

- « Pas envie... suis trop bien.. aïe! »

- « Vous ne voulez pas comprendre la méthode douce... ». Connasse. Je me sens sale. Me tourne vers _ces_ yeux là... « Vous allez bien Mademoiselle? Comment vous appelez-vous? Je suis Edward... et j'ai dressé un campement juste à côté... où vous pourrez vous laver dans la rivière, vous restaurer et vous reposer... »

- « Merci... monsieur? »

- « Cullen. Edward Cullen. Mais appelez-moi Edward... je suis votre serviteur »

- « Je suis Bella.. enfin, Isabella Swan, mais je préfère Bella »

- « Cela vous va à ravir... permettez? » dis-je en lui offrant mon bras. Je devrais me sentir mal de négliger.. non. En fait non. « Alors, vous nous suivez » dis-je à.. l'autre survivante.

- « J'arrive mais franchement... quand mon père apprendra comment on m'a traité »

- « On vous a retrouvé. Je pense que votre père sera heureux de l'apprendre » dis-je, cinglant. Et pensant dans ma tête... même pas sûr qu'il soit vraiment heureux de la nouvelle. Bref. J'ai ma... Bella au bout des doigts et mon corps est parcouru de frissons électriques... mmm.. quel con... j'aurai du tenter il y a deux ans... mais je suis là maintenant. Et maintenant, c'est maintenant. Je ne vais pas perdre ma chance une nouvelle fois. Certainement pas!

Je fais abstraction du bruit derrière nous, qui ressemble pourtant à un déplacement d'une horde de rhinocéros pour me concentrer sur ma beauté...

- « Bella... vous... »

- « Oh, si... je me rappelle... je... vous savez... »

- « Oui, je sais... un regard et... »

- « Je me rappelle parfaitement quand j'ai croisé votre regard Edward... Le vert de vos yeux... qui m'ont hanté pendant deux ans... et toutes ces nuits où je me suis dit, ma fille, si... tu avais été plus courageuse... si... tu avais osé... si... »

- « Oh, Bella, j'ai été prit des mêmes doutes... si tu n'avais pas été aussi timide, si tu étais allé la voir, si... mais maintenant... maintenant... »

- « Edward... »

Et soudain, boum... quoi boum?

- « Dites, ça ne vous dérangerait pas de venir m'aider là? Hein? »

- « Franchement... vous ne savez pas marcher sur vos deux jambes ou bien? » dis-je passablement énervé et en me retournant. Et la voyant. Les quatre fers en l'air. Soupirant, je quitte la chaleur de Bella pour l'aider à se remettre sur... bref... avant de réaliser... « Mademoiselle... vous pensez vraiment qu'une telle tenue et de telles chaussures sont vraiment adaptées dans la situation? »

- « Oui, des Stilettos, c'est toujours parfait! Et quoi? Quoi? Je suis habillée comme tous les... »

- « Je crois qu'on vois du silicone ruisseler de votre sein » murmurais-je dans ma barbe, m'empêchant de ricaner bêtement, avant de saisir ses chaussures et d'arracher les talons vertigineux. « Là, vous serez plus à l'aise pour marcher »

- « Vous savez que vous venez de ruiner des chaussures à 1800 dollars! »

- « Vaut mieux ça que vous vous cassiez la jambe non? Votre jambe coûte moins de 1800 dollars? »

Enfin, enfin, nous parvenons au camps que j'ai dressé tout à l'heure. La rivière coule, magnifique. Paradis sur terre.

Je suis sûr que certains de mes collègues seraient plus qu'envieux à ma place. Deux femmes rien que pour moi... mais moi.. je suis réaliste... UNE superbe femme pour moi. L'autre... heu... je ne sais même pas comment elle s'appelle et pour dire la vérité? Je m'en contre-pète le coquillard. Tout ce que mon attention arrive à enregistrer c'est ce regard, brun, profond, sincère qui coule entre nous. Avec elle, je me sens... juste bien. Juste parfaitement bien. Pas besoin de me cacher, pas besoin de faire semblant. Juste bien. Parfaitement bien.

J'aide Bella à franchir les derniers mètres me laissant totalement griser par la douceur de sa peau.

- « Wow Edward... c'est vous qui avez installé tout ça? C'est fabuleux! »

- « Oui, Edward... c'est fabuleux... franchement Bella, t'as du caca dans les yeux ma pauvre fille! C'est du camping. Et encore du camping de pauvres! Pfff... j'ai mal aux pieds. Edward... vous voulez bien venir me masser? »

Je lève les bras au ciel. Bon, il ne faut quand même pas oublier pourquoi je suis là. Et l'ignorant superbement, je branche ma radio... « Emmett, c'est Edward... je les ai retrouvé... terminé ». Grésillement et puis... « Bien reçu Edward... je cherche un endroit où me poser... te rappelle... terminé ». « Bien reçu Em, terminé ».

- « Mesdemoiselles! Nous allons devoir patienter un peu, j'imagine que vous devez être fatiguées... si vous voulez vous reposer dans la tante, je surveillerai les bêtes alentours »

- « Moi je veux bien, je suis épuisée... Eddy-choupinouet, vous voulez bien venir me border? »

- « Non! Et j'ai horreur qu'on m'appelle Eddy Mademoiselle... heu... »

- « Dénali... Tanya Dénali... est-ce que je vous ai déjà dit à quel point vous êtes mignon? » dit-elle en bombant son torse et en jouant avec ses cheveux. Beurk.

- « Je ne suis pas là pour cela Miss Dénali... allez-donc vous reposer! »

- « J'y vais, j'y vais, comme ça, je serai très en forme après... j'ai toujours eu besoin de câlin après les coups de stress » dit-elle en se tournant vers la tante et en roulant des hanches. « Tords pas du cul, la route est droite » grognais-je entre mes dents.

Je ne dois pas me focaliser sur cette... chose. Je préfère contempler Bella. Oh, Bella. Elle s'est approchée de la rivière et assise, plonge ses petits pieds dans l'eau... je vais la rejoindre.

- « Elle n'est pas trop froide? »

- « Non... ça fait du bien! »

- « Ça a été une longue journée n'est-ce pas? Comment vous sentez-vous? »

- « Bien.. bien... heureusement que vous êtes arrivés Edward.. être seule ne m'a jamais dérangé mais... »

- « Je vois ce que tu... on peut peut-être se tutoyer? Elle... disons qu'il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné »

- « C'est tout à fait ce que je voulais dire! »

- « Bella... est-ce que ça te paraîtrait déplacé si... si... »

- « Non Edward... au contraire... si tu ne l'avais pas proposé, c'est moi qui l'aurait fait »

J'admire ses rougeurs parfaites qui ornent son visage comme une parure divine. Puis, lentement, lui soulevant le menton, effleure de mes lèvres sa bouche douce... plus douce encore que ce dont j'aurai pu rêver. J'ai chaud dans ma combinaison... chaud... et ça n'a rien à voir avec la température extérieure. Je brûle, je me consume. Deux ans d'interrogations qui s'envolent. Deux ans d'égarement qui trouvent enfin solution... Bella. Je la serre dans mes bras, je caresse ses cheveux. Nos langues jouent et rejouent un balai millénaire.

- « Je crois que je vais avoir besoin... d'une douche froide » murmurais-je en collant mon front au sien, le cœur palpitant si fort que je ne sais pas s'il retrouvera un rythme normal un jour. Mais c'est si bon de ressentir cela. Si bon.

- « Moi aussi » me chuchote-t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille, me faisant frissonner

- « Je crois qu'une baignade dans cette rivière sera... parfaite pour mon problème! »

Je ne suis pas là pour sauter sur une naufragée. Je ne suis pas là pour sauter sur une naufragée. Je me répète cette phrase un million de fois pour me convaincre moi-même. Et une autre partie de moi. Ainsi que ma main qui me démange. Pas pour me caresser non, exceptionnellement... pour ne pas englober les fesses de Bella qui a commencé à se dévêtir... Gloups. Finalement, le bain n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça! Elle est parfaite. Ronde et souple à la fois. Une femme. Une vraie. Avec des formes là où il faut. Je sens des fourmillements dans mes mains. Fourmillements qui me dirigent vers elle. Je serre les poings avant de me déshabiller à mon tour et de plonger, nu dans l'eau. Glaciale. Ça fait du bien.

Nageant, je me rapproche de Bella. Nous sommes cachés par les arbres. Un vrai coin de paradis! Elle se redresse et cache ses seins de ses mains lorsqu'elle reprend pied. La rivière n'est pas très profonde. Et merde. Je dois avoir l'air d'un vieux pervers avec mes yeux rivés sur sa poitrine et mon sexe qui se tient droit. Vite Edward, détourne les yeux. Mais détournes tes putains d'yeux! J'aimerai bien. Mais j'y arrive pas. Ils sont magnifiques. Fermes, rond et leur bout tout rose et dressé par la fraîcheur de l'eau. Sa peau si douce est parsemée de chaire de poule. Viens, je vais te réchauffer. Et paf, une claque mentale pour Edward, une!

C'est pas parce qu'on s'est embrassé qu'on peut sauter directement à la quatrième base. Sans compter que j'ai pas de capote. Et une seconde claque mentale pour Edward! Une! À force, je vais avoir la joue toute rouge... bref... déjà il faudrait que je regarde autre chose que ses seins là non? Parce que ça fait bien dix minutes que je mates comme l'obsédé que je suis. Limite que je ne salive pas. D'ailleurs... je lève la main et vérifie que je ne bave pas. Ça va. Cool. Maintenant, faudrait que je regarde ailleurs quand même... hein? Pourquoi les muscles de mes yeux n'obéissent pas à mon cerveau?

Pourquoi? Ben la réponse est plutôt simple... Bella vient d'ôter ses bras de devant sa poitrine. Et là... ben là... je bave. Pour de vrai. Elle veut me tuer. Ça doit être ça. Est-ce qu'on peut mourir d'engorgement du pénis? Parce que tout notre sang descend entre les jambes et n'irrigue plus les organes vitaux? J'en sais rien mais il va falloir que je trouve rapidement une solution, autrement.. il faudra un sauveteur pour... pour rien du tout, parce que je serai déjà mort depuis belle lurette et il aura l'image d'un squelette... dommage qu'il n'y ait pas d'os dans le sexe, autrement il aurait comprit de quoi je serai mort.

Mon cœur palpite de plus belle lorsque se mordant les lèvres, elle se rapproche de moi, puis, doucement, sur la pointe des pieds, vient m'embrasser. Je fond... je fond littéralement. Et si elle colle son corps contre le mien, je ne répond plus de rien.

- « Bella... »

- « Non, ce n'est pas précipité Edward... c'est quelque chose que veux, dont je rêve depuis deux ans... deux putains de longues nuits à rêver de ce que ça serait d'avoir tes mains sur moi, de ressentir tes caresses... et c'est nettement mieux encore que dans mes rêves les plus fous »

- « Oh, Bella, si tu savais depuis le temps que je t'attends. J'ai envie de t'entraîner dans les profondeurs du plaisir, j'ai envie de toi comme jamais je n'ai eu envie d'une femme... mais je n'ai pas de préservatif et... »

- « Je suis parfaitement saine et j'ai un implant... »

- « Je suis aussi sain et j'ai tellement envie de toi que je vais exploser »

- « Je sens que tu as... un sacré problème... un très gros problème... Je rêve d'arranger ça »

Ses mains parfaites glissent sur mon corps, l'électrisant, incendiant tout sur leur passage. Ses jambes viennent s'enrouler autour de ma taille, je palpe ses fesses avec ardeur, nos sexes se frottant l'un à l'autre, nous arrachant des gémissements de frustration. Ça ne pourra pas être assez. Ça le sera lorsque je serai enfin en elle.

Sans interrompre notre baiser, je la porte jusqu'à la rive, l'allonge sur l'herbe et la contemple. Naïade divine. Ses cheveux bruns étendus autour d'elle comme un voile de mariée... je caresse son visage du bout du doigt, tremble tant son contact me brûle, augmentant encore mon désir d'elle.

- « Tu es vraiment sûre ma Bella? Je... je ne veux pas te forcer, ni... »

- « Oh oui, Edward, je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de quelque chose de toute ma vie »

C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Je fonds sur sa bouche, nos langues se mêlent, bataillant, se caressant, à l'image de mes mains qui palpe chaque centimètre carré de son corps, glissant le long de sa taille, de sa cuisse... jusque là... dans son centre palpitant qui m'attire comme un fou. Urgence de nos pulsions. Je titille son intimité, glissant dans son antre si mouillé. Et grogne lorsqu'elle se saisit de ma verge et commence à la faire coulisser entre ses doigts. Arg, sa main est incomparable. Infiniment meilleure que la mienne. Mais si elle continue sa délicieuse torture, je risque d'être placardé « l'homme qui tire plus vite que son ombre ». J'attrape sa main et l'écartant de mon sexe palpitant, encre mon regard dans ses yeux si bruns, si chauds.

- « J'ai envie de toi... comme un fou »

- « Alors... prends-moi.. arrête de parler, agis! »

Oui, maîtresse! Oui! Je suis ton esclave! Ton esclave qui ne veut que t'apporter du plaisir. Et c'est ce que je vais faire. Maintenant. D'un seul mouvement de rein, je m'enfonce en elle et grogne, putain, chaude et serrée et mouillée... parfaite. Je dois me restreindre pour savourer, pour ne pas ressembler à Lucky-lucke... respirant par à coups. Chaque fibre de mon être est tendu vers elle, en elle. Massé, caressé, emprisonné de la plus belle façon. Parfaite. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Jusqu'à elle commence à bouger son bassin. Qu'elle me rende fou. Fou. Et que je la martèle comme le dément que je suis. Le fou de cette sensation qu'elle est la seule à m'avoir procuré. Que ses entrailles chaudes m'accueillent, me rendent dingue. Oubliant tout. Sauf ces sensations parfaites, moi en elle, elle autour de moi. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que la tension soit si forte, si forte que je ne peux plus l'ignorer. Que mon estomac se tende dans mon ventre. Qu'elle m'enserre si violemment que j'ai du mal à me mouvoir.

Un orgasme incroyable, d'une puissance indicible vient nous faucher. La forêt résonne de nos cris primaires. Jamais je n'ai connu une telle jouissance. Jamais.

- « Oh, Edward... c'était... »

- « Pour moi aussi... wow... »

- « Edward... tu es divin »

- « Non Bella, tu es divine »

Et c'est ce que je pense. Ce que je pense dans chaque atome de mon être. Elle est ma moitié. Bulle de notre... _amour_? Oui, peut-être. Sans doute. Sans aucun doute. Elle est là. Là.

- « Ah, mais bon sang, vous êtes vraiment... des bêtes! La vache... ça fait même pas une demie-journée qu'on est ici et vous... arg, c'est dégueulasse! Je pourrais jamais comprendre comment des mecs aussi beaux peuvent se taper des thons pareils! Franchement! Edward! C'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas d'autres choix! Regarde! »

Bulle éclatée. Connasse! Mademoiselle méga connasse!

Je me redresse, nu et fier et heureux et fais face à miss Connasse.

- « Alors vous, là, vous... Miss Dénali, je ne sais pas où vous avez été élevé mais franchement, à voir votre comportement, ça a du être dans une porcherie! Et encore, je suis méchant avec les cochons! »

- « Quoi? Quoi! Attendez _Monsieur le sauveteur incapable de rester avec sa bite tranquille Cullen_, attendez simplement que je dise la nouvelle à mon père et vous... »

- « Je vais quoi? Je vais quoi? J'ai fais mon boulot! Oh, pardon, je n'ai pas cédé à vos... _avances_ ridicules et déplacées? C'est pour cela que vous faites un caprice? Mais ma petite, faut grandir! Le monde n'est pas soumis à ta volonté! Vas-y, roules-toi par terre... mais en tout état de cause, je ne vais pas te donner de fessées... je ne voudrais pas salir ma main »

- « Oh. OH! OH! Mais... si c'est comme ça que tu le prends Edward Cullen, tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir »

- « Oui... j'attends... au fait, vous savez faire fonctionner la CB? »

- « Les cartes bleues? Bien sûr que je sais! Pfff »

- « Non, la radio »

- « Et alors, y'a que quelques boutons! Ça ne doit pas être difficile! »

- « Après vous, montrez-nous... »

J'attrape Bella par la main, et nous souriant, nous rhabillons comme nous pouvons, avant de rejoindre... miss j'attire les gorilles. Qui tente d'allumer la radio. Je souris. J'aurai peut-être du lui dire qu'il y avait un code d'accès? Oui? Non. C'est trop bon!

- « Très bien, j'abandonne! Allez, tu es notre _sauveteur_, tu vas faire fonctionner cette merde! »

- « Oui. Je vais le faire. Mais attention... cet appareil est délicat. Et miss Bella est délicate aussi. Si j'entends encore le son nasillard de votre voix.. je crains des interférences et je ne suis pas sûr que l'hélicoptère puisse arriver jusqu'ici »

- « Quoi! QUOI! mais ma voix n'est pas nasillarde! J'ai pris des cours de chants avec les plus GRANDS! et.. »

- « Chut... je vais appeler l'hélico maintenant... j'ai besoin de silence et de concentration... Bella? Tu peux me donner le casque s'il te plaît? »

- « Oh oui... Edward... »

- « Tu es adorable... Vraiment... »

- « Nia, nia, nia, _elle est adorable vraiment_, pfff, ce qu'il faut pas entendre... Quand on pense à la taille de son cul! »

- « Son cul est peut-être large, mais au moins, on a envie de le fourrer » dis-je en grinçant des dents (ok, c'était pas un compliment, mais... j'avais que ça sous la main). Je regarde Bella qui sourit et me mime « c'était parfait Edward ». Ouf.

- « Emmett... tu me reçois? Ici Edward... Emmett? à toi »

- « Reçu 5 sur 5 Ed... problème de vent... problème de vent... pourrait embarquer que deux personnes... je répète »

- « Non pas la peine... Bella partira avec toi et... l'autre survivante, à toi. Terminé »

- « Impossible Ed, impossible. Tu me reçois? Vais avoir besoin de poids pour rentrer! Tu montes et une survivante... L'autre... on reviendra la chercher demain... à toi, bien reçu? Terminé »

- « Ok, on se retrouve au point 5.9. reçu? Terminé »

- « Kay. Dans dix minutes. Terminé »

Je me retourne pour faire face à... mon ange et l'autre. Le choix est vite fait... non?

- « Je ne vais pas passer la nuit ici, hors de question! Pas question! Si mon père apprend ça, il vous fera renvoyer! »

- « Ce n'est pas un souci... vous pouvez me menacer tant que vous voulez, mais ça ne fonctionnera pas. Les raisons sont purement matériels. Combien pesez-vous Miss Dénali? »

- « Quoi? Mais on ne.. mais c'est personnel »

- « Non, ça ne l'est plus lorsqu'on est dans ce genre de situation! »

- « Je pèse 55 kilos. Toute mouillée »

Je lève un sourcil interrogateur avant de me tourner vers Bella...

- « Hum... 60 les bons jours? » dit-elle en rougissant

- « Fort bien. Donc, Miss Bella vient avec moi. Il faut du poids pour l'hélico » et très bas à son oreille, « ton poids est parfait pour moi, ne change rien »

- « Non, non, je ne veux pas rester ici toute seul! Je veux... j'ai menti, je pèse 62 kilos toute nue, non... »

- « Trop tard.. ah, j'entends l'hélico... Bella? »

- « Je te suis »

- « Non, vous ne pouvez pas me laisser ici! C'est impossible! Je vous ferai virer, vous n'êtes qu'un connard de trou du cul avec cette connasse de première, cette salope qui ressemble à un veau, une vache... »

- « TANYA! »

- « Papa? »

- « Je savais que tu avais un langage qui ne correspondait pas à une jeune fille de bonne famille, mais là, tu dépasses les bornes »

- « Mais... papa... le stress... tout ça... et Papa! ILS ont été méchants avec moi! Regarde! Mes stilettos toutes neuves! Regarde le massacre! Regarde mes cheveux! Ma peau! Regarde! Et en plus, il a même pas voulu de moi alors qu'il voulait de l'autre boudin! »

- « On réglera ça tout à l'heure Tanya... Monsieur Cullen... je vous remercie de votre travail efficace et rapide. Miss...? »

- « Swan »

- « Je vois que VOUS, vous n'avez pas perdu votre sang-froid... Tanya? »

- « Ouiiii.. pappppppppaaa? »

- « Tu vois, on m'a raconté des choses... je n'ai pas voulu les croire... cet _accident_ n'en était pas un. On m'a raconté des choses sur Miss Swan ici présente. Je ne voulais pas les croire. Me disant que Miss Swan, qui n'a jamais été élevé dans ces pensionnats suisses ne pourrait pas t'arriver à la cheville. J'ai pensé... tu es ma fille, ma chaire, mon sang. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai honte de toi. Honte comme jamais dans ma vie! Honte! Tout était filmé. Ce n'était qu'un faux accident, ce n'était... que... j'ai espéré que tu te comportes en battante, comme une fille qui en veut. Et tout ce que j'ai vu... j'ai honte. Vraiment. Dès qu'on sera rentré à la maison, tu peux dire adieu à tes cartes de crédit, à ton loft, à tout. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de trouver un vrai travail, et de t'assumer. Comme Miss Swan. Tu m'as compris? »

- « Papa, mais.. ne te laisse pas embobiner. Mon papa... non.. Il... regarde... Il m'a fait des avances, j'ai tout fais pour l'en dissuader, j'ai.. »

- « Non Tanya, j'ai tout vu. Tout a été filmé. Tu n'es plus ma fille! Tu as beaucoup de chance que j'ai encore la gentillesse de te laisser revenir en ville. Tu n'es plus rien. Trouves-toi un travail, un vrai. Et apprend la vie. Dire que j'ai espéré en t'envoyant dans les meilleurs pensions, faire de toi une fille bien! Comme je me suis trompé »

- « Non... non... Papa, c'est eux, tout ça c'est de leur faute! Papa! »

Je regarde la scène, éberlué. Bon sang! Tout ceci n'étais qu'un canular? Des milliers de dollars pour un canular?

- « Edward... »

- « Pardon Bella... je suis un peu... »

- « Je comprend! Franchement, la peur que j'ai eu... tout ça pour.. _ça_! »

- « Juste pour qu'il se rende compte que sa fille était une.. »

- « Oui... mais... »

- « Pardon Bella... j'oublie où sont mes priorités... Bella... je ne veux pas te laisser partir. Jamais plus. Veux-tu partager un hélico avec moi et plus? »

- « Oui Edward... bien plus même! »

Je ne sais pas ce qu'est devenue Tanya Dénali. Et je m'en fiche complètement. Car elle a disparu dès que nous avons atterrit sur le tarmac, emmené par son père... cela m'importe peu. Car maintenant... « Si les choses avaient été différentes »... non... les choses sont parfaites! Bella est à mes côtés. Et je caresse son gros ventre rond. Les choses sont parfaites!


End file.
